


We were legends: Book I - Champion's dawn

by Ashinami



Series: We were legends [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherhood, Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Cousins, Developing Friendships, Discipline, Doriath, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, First Age, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description of Wounds, Green Elves, House of Elmo, M/M, Military Training, Minor Character Death, Oropher centered story, Oropher's soldiers - Freeform, Ossiriand, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rising of the Sun and Moon, Romance, Some Humor, The Nandor, The Noldor, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 257,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashinami/pseuds/Ashinami
Summary: The House of Elmo is burdened with responsibilities and although, the Princes of Doriath found themselves in different roles to support their Kingdom, they still hold deep loyalty and love towards each other. Will it linger through all those centuries to come?Story centered on Oropher.Rating may be too high for now and new tags will be added with more chapters.





	1. Not even a moment of peace

Oropher was out of time.

Not long ago he spoke with forge masters about the late supply of bows for his two regiments, but the elves shrugged their arms in helplessness and Oropher could only grimace angrily. Forges were late with their work cause the wood delivery came too late and thus, the bows could not be made on time. And concidering that the weaponsmiths wished to strenghten them with steel, it's highly possible that the regiments won't receive their weapons for yet another long time and until then, the soldiers would have to use their old ones.

Beside, the problem with weapons, one of Oropher's horses limped nastily and no one knew why this happened, all the more that Oropher have not taken the horse on latest patrols and trainings. This matter displeased Oropher greatly as the chestnut horse was his favourite and although, the stable masters made herbal compresses on horse's leg, the state of the animal still have not improved. But the worst problem were missing troops, who were send before the last change of stars to the settlements around Menegroth and they were yet to return. The second general Haerdin said he would take of this matter and both Oropher and Egnaspen trusted him with this, but they still he worried about the fate of the soldiers and what made them so delayed.

Above all else, Mablug, the Primus General, requested full reports of their doings through last seasons and Oropher still have not found a small amout of time to sit and write anything. And setting everything aside he planned to train with his elite troops before other responsibilities would have called him over, all the more that it was long since they trained together. But exactly at this particular time a messenger came to him and announced that his father wished to speak with him.

Oropher stared at the elf and considered refusing. Having so many matters at hand he made himself a tight schedule and he didn't wish to change it. But then, sighting with defeat, he nodded to the elf before him by this voicelessly saying that he would meet his father and the messanger bowed graciously before leaving.

He watched the elf walking away from the training fields and dissapear in one of the corridors and then Oropher called the elf nearby who weighted his dagger in hand.

'Taranir, lead the practice in my place.'

'Something of importance?' Taranir asked as he approached him and for a second he glanced after the messanger.

'I don't know yet, but I doubt it.' Oropher shook his head watching his soldiers preparing for training. 'My father requested my presence, so the matter concerns either the council or family.'

He looked at dark haired Taranir who watched the soldiers as well. Taranir, one of the tacticians within Mengroth, was Oropher's second in command as his skills in weapon mastery were unmatched and his firm voice and stance made others listen without question. His face was marred with a scar across left eye and Oropher remebered well the time he received this wound - they battled a breed of wargs living in far east with fangs and claws sharp like shattered glass. One caragor downed Taranir will sheer force, hitting viciously with its front paws and clawed Taranir's face. Saida said that he looked more handsome with that scar, but Taranir just shrugged his arms at this.

Oropher focused espacially on three bearish, overactive younglings who nugded each other and laughed. They were eager to train and show what they were made of.

Halloth, was the only survivor of dreadful invasion at the verge of Doriath's territory centuries ago. His settlement was utterly destroyed by creatures of darkness and inhabitants of the village were either killed or torn asunder by wargs. Halloth was but a child back then - all his family and kin were taken from him and Oropher took over him a great pity. He bid Saida to take the child on her horse and they travelled back to Menegroth, where Oropher saw to it, that the child was taken care of. Halloth was taken by a noble family of Doriath - a caring, warm elves who could not have children on their own. They were not all too wealthy and have not floated in riches, neither they were a High Nobles of Doriath with great responsibilities, thus they had all the necessary time to take care of the elfling, whom they cherished above all else and Halloth grown up into young elf and quickly chosen to become a soldier. Oropher watched his progress through basic training and decided to take him under his wings, although there were many others more chastened and skilled than him.

The second two were Amrun and Tinnu found by patrol riders on the far southern border of Region forest. None knew where they came from - they didn't even know it themselves. But after they were taken to Menegroth everyone quickly learned that both Amrun and Tinnu were skilled in fighting with daggers despite their young age. Intrigued, Oropher took them into his care and assigned Faron and Alagos to personally train and temper them into able bodied soldiers.

Oropher looked once again at Taranir.

'Keep an eye on them.' he said perfectly knowing Taranir knew of whom he was speaking. 'If they sass to much, you know what to do.'

Taranir snorted and swinged a dagger in his hand.

'Let them try and they will regret it for centuries to come.'

Oropher half-smiled knowing that his friend meant what he said. He patted Taranir's shoulder and turned heading to the way out of the training fields. He wondered why his father sent for him as the talkings at the Council were not of importance to the army for quite long time. He supposed this could be a matter of coming winter as his father was always worried about the outer settlements around Doriath and each year he reminded the King to send riders to check on the villigers and their needs to prepare for hard season.

'Boss!'

The call made him focus, but he didn't stop his tracks nor he turned to face the elf probably running after him. It was Halloth who followed him - only Halloth had this habbit to call him like this.

'Boss, I thought you will train with us!'

Halloth was still young and there was this childlish pretense in his voice that made Oropher look at him at the corner of his eye. Amrun and Tinnu were more reserved while dealing with him, but Halloth spoke to him freely and sometimes words fell like racing water through his mouth. Oropher have not slowed down his pace and he turned his eyes away from Halloth as his mind again mused of the possibilities of his father's call. He didn't have to turn around to know that Taranir was watching Halloth with his arms crossed on chest and his darkened eyes stared into the back of young warrior. Halloth should have known he was already screwed.

'Join your troops, soldier.' he simply said. Halloth was in no place to stop or bother him and beyond all, Oropher didn't have to explain himself - to anyone and all the more to the elfling, who was his subordinate and lower ranking soldier among his troops.

Oropher always believed that the basics of a team was trust and discipline. The soldiers may not like each other, but they have to trust themselves in battle. Fortunately, among Oropher's soldiers there were no animosities and many of them held each other in friendship. Oropher's personal elite warriors were considered rough and sometimes even agressive, which mainly applied to Orthon and Nelledir. Oropher himself befriended Taranir who was one of his best and another was, their healer and a herb specialist. He was a caring and gentle spirit and Oropher often felt pity that poor Elhador had to deal with such harsh personalities, but Elhador never complained.

Nelledir and Orthon were skilled spearmasters that long ago sworn Oropher alliegance and he never regretted having them among his division as they were both tireless and born warriors with wit and skills exceeded those of many others. Oropher liked their company and he considered them a bit as his bodyguards. Faron the Hunter was the only elf among his soldiers, who as Oropher appreciated the beauty of the world around them. He as well dreamed of adventures past and present and of those that will be. For him it was never about the destination, but the way he travelled and Oropher shared the same feeling as his eyes, as well, were always on the road ahead.

And there was Alagos, the last, but not least as he held a special place in Oropher's heart.

'But Boss-'

Halloth never knew when to let go. It would be a long and rugged road before he would become a true and trusworthy soldier.

'Don't test my patience.' Oropher snapped at him crushing him under his gaze and Halloth immediately dropped his eyes and stopped following Oropher who left him behind leaving the training fields.

Oropher not once asked himself why he was doing this. Not only he was asking this, but Nelledir and Orthon as well. After all, they had no time or overly warm feelings towards young unsharpen soldiers who didn't know their place. Oropher himself had no patience either for elflings or young adult elves, with few commendable exceptions as his cousin Arwellon. But then he remembered that it was as always because of his father who bred kindness and good will into his heart from birth.

Oropher quickly made his way through corridors towards the part of the Caves where his family held their apartments. The guest rooms were at the beginning, followed by sitting-rooms fitted for official conversations as they were decorated with illustrious paintings, figurines and vases and each of them was a piece of art alone while together they made unforgettable image.

Deeper into the wing there were fireplace chambers with comfy armchairs and rugs - most of them were styled as wooden cabins and Oropher loved to sit beside one of those fireplaces enjoying peaceful silence or sharing some wine with his cousins or friends. Oropher's room was styled more or less the same with many rugs and animal hides and walls were decorated with embellished weapons.

While walking down the corridor he almost bumped with Celeborn who held so many scrolls and books in his hands that he barely saw where he walked, but since they were walking in the same direction Oropher joined Celeborn walking with him arm to arm.

'Well met, cousin.' he smiled. 'Busy as always?'

Celeborn grumbled something under his nose. His older cousin was a clever councillor who already earned his place among the greatest and wisest of the King's advisors. Moreover, he also managed the Menegroth's treasury, but even having so many assistants at hand Celeborn still had much work to do. And having in mind that the end of season was coming the reckoning of the treasury must be made by no one other but Celeborn.

'You bet I am.' Celeborn said. 'Whoever made such pathetic entries to the volumes of reckoning will pay me for this. And if the wise Council will set up a gathering and blab pointlessly for countless Changes of Stars, I swear I will go wild.'

Oropher shook his head and thanked himself yet again that long ago he decided to follow his uncle Galadhon's footsteps and became a soldier. Each time he looked at Galathil and Celeborn, and even at his father, he didn't know how much patience they must have in themselves to not tear everything to pieces.

'And your stupid bows only worsened the situation.' Celeborn accused, but then sighted. 'And at those busy times my father chose to meet with me. Said it was important, so here I am.'

'So you were summoned too?' Oropher asked with interest. 'My father called me as well.'

Celeborn was silent for a bit as his mind raced thinking of possibilities of why there were here, but just like Oropher he found only few relevant causes.

'I wonder what they are up to.' he said with sudden quiet tone. 'I hope it's really of great importance for I have no time for ought else.'

Oropher could only agree. However, he knew his father never disturbed him without a reason as he himself had much work in his hands. Erthor, the oldest son of Elmo and the father of Oropher was a member of the Council of Doriath and he was considered as the greatest advisor to the King. He was held in highest regard within Menegroth's walls and Elwë always takes his words into account. Erthor is known to speak with great wisdom, encouraging compromises and balanced support to every pillar of Doriath's needs. He also became the head of their House, when his own father, Elmo of Cuivienen, perished long before the Battle Under the Stars, most likely during the March.

Oropher opened the door to the room in deeper parts of their family's apartments and reserved only for them and their closest friends. It was the usual spot where they spoke of official matters concerning the Court or the family and both Celeborn and Oropher knew their fathers would be waiting for them rght there. He let Celeborn enter first and his cousin approached the nearby armchair and without hesitancy he threw the books and scrolls down on the pillow. Only then he sightened deeply and turned to greet his Elders with Oropher who closed the door after they walked in.

They were both surprised seeing their uncle Edwethon was also present and Oropher with Celeborn exchanged a knowing look. Now they were sure the matter they were summoned for concerned family.

'Father, uncles.' Celeborn regarded elves and Erthor stood up from his armchair to greet them. Galadhon remained sitting as his leg pained him lately and preferred to not overstrain himself, but Edwethon moved to stand near his oldest brother Erthor 'Seeing you all here, I suppose the issue is of importance?'

'Indeed it is.' Erthor said gently, his voice was always kind and damped down any animosities. Observing his father, Oropher felt the matter was unnatractive to him as well, but could not be ignored. That's why they were all here.

'Offerings of marriage were proposed to our House by High Nobles of Doriath. And since you both have not chosen your bride yet, even given such long time, I suggest you both to do so, the sooner the better.'

Edwethon never rounded the problem, but faced it straight on with fierce words. Out of the elders of their House, Edwethon was always the most radical and straightforward and in this he found allies in Saeros and Raeg, who were both the members of King's council. Also, Edwethon was sharp towards Oropher ever since the leave of his oldest son Amdír and after Arvellon, Edwethon's younger son, joined the army. Ever since Arvellon was a child, he was always close with Oropher - bothering him and forcing to give him a little bit of interest. Small Arvellon always touched Oropher's stuff, especially targeting sharp daggers, heavy swords and arrows and despite having been cut not once by the weapons he had not stopped touching them despite Oropher telling him not to. Arvellon always said that once he will grow up he will become a soldier just like Oropher who encouraged this dream much to Edwethon's displeasure, who thought that proffesion to be well below the station of the royal family.

'I suggest you to mind your words, uncle.'

Oropher's eyes clashed with Edwethon's in silent war, but sensing Erthor's eyes on him, Oropher contained himself and remained quiet. Truly, his father was one of the few who held any restraints upon him. Oropher acknowledged his father as the Head of their House and during official meetings he followed the strick protocol on how to treat Erthor. He also respected his father with all his heart and never dared to argue with him publicly.

'We do not wish to force anything upon you.' Erthor said after he rised his hand silencing Edwethon, before he spoke. 'But you should understand our concerns. Your position and rank within Menegroth are the highest possible and as the Princes of this realm it is requested of you to take a wife, as you well know.'

Oropher chose to remain silent. As a matter of fact, this issue has been brought up once in the past and nothing good went out of it. As much as him Celeborn felt no wish to bind himself to another. All the more that he have not found his only one. And as it went to arranged marriages - those were not rare within Menegroth, especially among the nobles, but Oropher would not let anyone dictate him how and where to place his feelings. And he knew Celeborn felt the same.

'I can marry Oropher.' Celeborn said in merry voice. 'Since my position and his rank are highest possible in Menegroth, he is a perfect choice.'

'This is a proposition I can get behind.' Oropher said and could not help but smile at Celeborn's insolence which clearly drove Edwethon mad. Celeborn cossed his arms on chest and watched his elders in clear message to back off.

'Don't be ridiculous!' Edwethon said through clentched teeth adressing Celeborn. 'This is no iddle matter and your insolence only makes it worse. As the oldest, Celeborn, you should be giving example, but it was Galathil who bonded with Faineth long ago. And I expected more from you, Oropher. Even Arvellon, the youngest of you, seems to have found his chosen. As the Princes of this realm it is not seen lightly for you to be unmarried for so long.'

Oropher and Celeborn silently glanced at one another for a moment. It was not known for them that Arvellon courted someone, their younger cousin have not said anything about this. However, Edwethon seemed to forget that they were not elflings to be ordered around and probably it was Erthor's calm demanour and quiet resolution which prevented Celeborn and Oropher from lashing out on their uncle. Galadhon sat where he had and was more interested in glancing through the book in his hands that in the conversation going on if front of him. Most likely, Galadhon wished he could be somewhere else.

Finally, it was Celeborn, who broke the silence.

'I don't have time for this.' he said taking his stuff he threw before on the armchair nearby. Then with no hurry, he was on his way out, but glanced back at older elves. 'I hope next time out meeting will concern truly important matters.'

Celeborn regarded Erthor with quick nod and Oropher did the same walking out after Celeborn. However, before he managed to walk too far, his father followed him to the corridor.

'Oropher.' Erthor called him 'Would you mind?'

Without a second thought Oropher followed Erthor deeper into the corridor - he would follow his father everywhere. Long ago, Oropher found out that Erthor's calm was contagious - even most impetuous warriors and councillors changed their demanour while facing his father and this combined with his usual quiet majesty made staggering effect. Oropher cought up to his father and walked with him arm to arm, before they walked into Erthor's own apartment.

'Please sit, my son.' Erthor said when doors closed after them and Oropher let himself be taken by arm and lead to the armchairs in the corner of the living room.

Before he made himself comfortable Oropher untied the sword belt from his waist and leaned it nearby. While he did so, his father started to speak already sitting in his favourite armchair and pouring sweet liqueur into goblets.

'I know Edwethon's words can be harsh.' he said placing the first goblet on the round table. 'I appreciate your patience and silence.'

Oropher fell down on the armchair near the round table via-a-vis to his father and he sighted deeply relaxing on soft pillows after carrying his sword for so long. He reached for the goblet and swinged the liquor softly before sipping it.

'You know as well as I that my relations with uncle Edwethon are neutral at best.' he said a bit bitterly. 'But let's not speak of it. Was the matter of marriage this important to bring me here?'

Erthor put down the goblet and smiled delicately under his nose.

'Well, the matter truly concerns more Celeborn that you. The high nobles have hope to tie with our family and even the King asked me about this lately. I believe he thinks of union between his beloved daughter and Celeborn.' Erthor said staring into the burning fireplace and the fire mirrored in his silver eyes, but after a moment he turned his gaze back to Oropher. 'Know, my son, that I won't hasten you into find your love, this is no iddle matter and the choice should be made with all your heart.'

Oropher smiled at his father again thanking the skies for having such wise parent. He knew cases when impatient parents forced their child into unwanted marriage and it rarely ended up with any good.

'Besides I wanted to see you.' Erthor said in joyful voice, all their worries and minor concerns forgotten immediately, if only for a while. 'I truly hope you could spent more time within the walls of Menegroth. You work so hard, Oropher, I fear you overstrain yourself.'

Erthor paused for a second seeing knowing look of Oropher on himself. However, as a father he could not speak his concerns and worries to his child no matter that this child has become a grown up ellon centuries ago.

'I know, you don't have to say it.' he sighted. 'It is a soldier's work, but sometimes I wished I forbade you becoming a warrior. Everytime you ride outside of the city-'

Oropher reached out and get hold of his father's hand leaning on a table. With this he hoped to ease his father, if only for a bit.

'Adar, there is nothing to fear in Doriath. Our Queen protects it well.' Oropher said as Erthor sighted yet again and tightened in turn his grasp on Oropher's hand adding his second hand on top.

'It's a part of being a parent to worry about a child.' Erthor smiled delicately and his piercing white eyes cought fire. Celeborn had this same colour shade, but where Erthor eyes were welcoming, Celeborn had this dangerous glint in them, which Oropher was said to have as well.

A sudden and unwelcome knocking at the door broke their peaceful moment and Oropher turned his angry eyes to whoever dared to enter. Sensing this, Erthor patted his son's hand in calming gesture chuckling a bit. He knew precisely after whom his son inherited this fiery temper - temper which Celeborn received as well and both Erthor and Galadhon did all they could to soften it, so their sons won't become like her.

It was Saida who entered the room and Oropher brightened up a bit seeing his friend, although he was still not pleased that the moment of solitude with his father was interrupted.

'Pardon me, my Lords.' she acknowledged Erthor in delicate bow and then focused on Oropher. 'There is a matter you need to look into.'

Grumbling with displeasure Oropher got up from his armchair. Saida left the room to wait on the corridor while Oropher took the swordbelt he leaned nearby and tightened it around his waist. He swear he would kill by whoever's idea he had to leave his father's side. Oropher, just as Erthor, had not much free time and those moments together he appreciated above all else - their small talks and memories. Erthor often told him of the waters of Cuivienen, where he grew up with his own parents - he spoke of the surroundings near the Lake and the first encounters with animals. And Oropher loved to listen, just as he did when he was a little child.

When he was ready to leave Erthor got up as well and Oropher cought his father in firm embrace that was returned.

'I will meet you later.' he said as he stepped back to look at his father. He was taller than Erthor which never prevented his father from thowing him a scolding look. 'Perhaps we should eat together? At next change?'

'Very well.' Erthor smiled in agreement and watched his son go.


	2. Keep it up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth get their punishment.

Oropher left the door open after himself and immediately looked at Saida who waited on the corridor. When she saw his questioning gaze and disgruntled expression she started to explain.

'Forgive me for interruption, but our training have not went as it should.' she said. 'Taranir is livid and Alagos in no better.'

'What happened?'

Saida was the only elleth among his own group – his personal elite with whom he trained and performed duties. They were also his higher ranking officers who carried his orders to captains and lower ranking officers and they oversaw six regiments marching under Oropher's banner. Orthon as a spearmaster by profession held in hands one regiment of heavy cavalry as he also specialized in strategy and manouvers created for them. Faron supervised the archers – Oropher decided to have two full regiments of them about which one regiment mastered the horseback archery, while the second one was trained with technique elements of the marchwardens. Alagos, Saida and Nelledir respectively had one regiment of swordsmen under themselves.

Taranir was the one who held them all together with iron fist. He watched over the progress of the troops and held every soldier in shape and skills. Being a strategist he also decided which devisions will train together and master specific arrays. As Oropher's second in command his words were a law and Taranir was known to personally supervise the trainings he ordered. Oropher trusted Taranir with his choices and being his friend also helped in their cooperation – Taranir relived Oropher of many responsibilities and never hassled him needlessly until the matter was truly of concern or could not be made without supreme commander.

Among them, everybody new that Saida was tough, but not by nature. She was also not as old as they all were and her life as a warrior was twice as hard for a simple that shouldn't matter - Saida was an elleth and it not befitted an elleth to be a soldier. Or so many said and believed. Along the way and during all her training Saida needed to get a firm grip upon herself to show what she was made of. Still, it all proved to be too little when centuries ago Oropher agreed to join her into his team. They broke her all over and, literally, swept the ground with her. There was no pity for Saida when she couldn't get up from the ground being this tired and in pain. There was no pity for her when she came back from training with bruised bones and bleeding brow and nose and dirty with mud and soil. But she rised above it showing not only strong will but character as well – she worked hard for their resperct and she gained it.

'Halloth, you see.' Saida said and Oropher closed his eyes at a lone mention of this particular elf. 'And Amrun and Tinnu have triggered a heavy belt artillery. The missiles destroyed a stable extension that was still renovated and a roof of the stable has partially collapsed. The horses scattered around and some run into corridors, but by now I believe they were all cought. Also, some constructions were mutilated and missiles were impacted deep into the stone and walls. Fortunately, there are no casualties. And I believe Haerdin wants to speak with you-'

'Thank you, that's enough.' Oropher said as he rubbed his forehead. 'Tell me again, why I have decided to include them to our team?'

'Because you have a good heart.' Saida said. 'Else, they would have been lost in the great army of Menegroth.'

'And now I regret this good heart of mine.' he growled and he bid Saida to follow him.

Oropher's patience was on a brink of breaking when it went to Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth. They were young and fresh blood to his old warriors. Oropher tried to convience himself he saw something in those young elves, but sometimes as he looked upon them and their stupidity he cursed himself and his idea to make the warriors out of them.

At lone thought of the mess Oropher would meet at the training fields could be the last drop in the goblet and soon his three undisciplines soldiers will learn what it meant to be his elite. Or at least howto behave themselves if they wanted to be ever considered as a soldiers of Doriath.

Taranir's fury echoed all the way between the corridors even before Oropher and Saida had in sight the entrance to the training fields and when they entered the military area Oropher immediately noticed the destruction that Saida mentioned earlier. Some of the horses were still taken care off and tended if injured. Many fields technicians and soldiers gathered to help in bringing the place to previous order. Near the destroyed belt artillery stood three brats and Taranir walked back and forth in front of them, flashing angered wolvish eyes at them. In his shadow lingered Alagos, like a dangerous promise, with hands crossed on chest and he as well watched three undisciplined soldiers.

'They were eager to train, but we practised battle arrays and stances they not yet know.' Saida said walking with Oropher arm to arm and then she shrugged her shoulders. 'Kiddos got bored, I guess.'

Oropher half-smiled at her tone of voice. Just as himself, Saida was never too fond of elflings and had no patience for foolishness. In a moment, Oropher's smile faded and dangerous glint appeared in his eyes. Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu were met with his unwelcoming eyes, but while both Amrun and Tinnu were showing a little bit of remorse in their pose and eyes, Halloth stood at first glance in submission acknowledging his commanders, but sassiness was still flashing in his light brown eyes.

Taranir stopped his tirade seeing his general approach. Oropher took his place in front of young warriors holding them under his iron gaze.

Taranir's wrath was to be feared, but Oropher knew yelling won't make any effect. And he knew it from his own experience. Fortunatelly, neither of the three warriors were like Nelledir, Orthon or himself in youth and their will could be broken with deadly training.

'On your ribs, soldiers!' he called and watched them going down and preparing for push-ups, but then his eyes narrowed at arrogant youngling 'Oh no, not you Halloth.'

Halloth stopped and there was a mix of uncentainity and weird triumf in his eyes, but showing a bittle bit of wisdom he stayed silent and now Oropher towered over him with hands on back.

'You are eager to train and you will train. Nelledir and Orthon will make sure of that.' he nodded at two warriors on side, who snapped their fingers. Their smiles told Oropher everything and they immediately approached Halloth taking him away. Halloth had a tough time ahead and of course later on, he would have to make up everything that Amrun and Tinnu have done before as well.

'Move it, soldiers! I heard you were bored so I will give you the time of your life!' Oropher called to young elves who sped up their pace and soon were breathing heavily with a strain.

Saida sat nearby on a huge rock and sharpened her sword. There was a knowing smile on her face and perhaps she remembered her own time she spent with Oropher during her training.

Their muscles throbbed with every push-up, but Oropher have not ordered them to go any slower and they were wiser than showing that they had enough, though their appearance shown nought else.

No quitting and no mercy. There was no place for their behaviour in Oropher's ranks – he expected the best from his elite and they will learn it the hard way.

'Are you tired, soldier? Do you have enough?' Oropher mocked as he bended slightly to Tinnu who gasped for breath already.

'No, Sir!'

'Then keep going!' Oropher thundered at them and all they could do was to do as they were told and keep up with expectations 'This is a military training not your inventive idea of what you can be!'

Unflinchingly, Oropher watched them gasp for every breath. Their armor have not helped at all with their struggle and weapons at waist only heavied them more, but he cared not. He would make them train until they will puke from exhaustion.

He turned and nodded at Saida, who cought up his thoughts immediately and got up and after a moment she dissapeared behind the stable only to come back with four sacks of beetroots. Without further ado she placed one on Tinnu's back and another one on Amrun's back. They gasped at more weight and their tired muscles almost gave up, but they held up feeling steely gaze of their commander on themselves.

'Keep your pace!' Oropher barked a sharp order and he looked at Saida who stood behind the training soldiers and watched them with clouded eyes.

Truth be told, Oropher never thought she would fit his elite. She came to him out of nowhere and asked to be one of his soldiers. Oropher liked firmness and courage which she clearly had for she approached him despite the warning and unwelcoming sights of Orthon and Nelledir, who stalked her as if she was their next prey. He remembered he glanced at her from heels up to her head – she was way shorter and Oropher easily towered over her. Her light hair were gathered into ponytail and despite her previous fierceness Oropher slowly had seen how her courage started to crumble before him. Oropher decided to give her a chance – he valued daring spirits. She had only one chance and then he would think of starting her training. He though she would fail, Insecurity was written all over her face and truly, she was too weak to manage what they got for her. Oropher was partially wrong - Saida was vulnerable, but she developed needed strength and didn't fail in what Oropher presented her. And he was truly glad about it.

After long moments of deadly push-ups in full armor Amrun and Tinnu flooded with sweat and their gasps for breath were mingled with pain from their muscles. Oropher nodded at Saida and she placed another sack on each of their backs and Amrun was first who faltered and almost broke under the pressure, his hands shivered barely keeping him up.

'No quitting soldier!' Oropher blasted at him immediately. 'You want to be a warrior? Act like it! There is no place for foolishness in my ranks and it's high time you finally understand this!'

His sharp voice echoed on the training fields alarming few horses that were tied nearby. Oropher's anger was well known among the soldiers who walked under his banner. When Oropher was promoted to general of Doriath's army he was given a wolverine as a symbol of recognition and all his regiments marched under this banner. Two other generals had their own – Haerdin had a cougar and Egnaspen had a wolf. Their primus general Mablung was graced with a Queen's nightingale and beautiful silver brooch embellished his uniform. However, above all of them was the banner of Elu – the great bear, who was the true King of the forest.

Oropher for a bit watched the elves working hard to repair the roof of a stable. It was a shame their hard work was laid to waste because of the stupidity of his soldiers. He will have to send Alagos or Faron and ask their supervisor to give them more days of rest when their work was done. And when it will be, Oropher will send his three undisciplined brats to clean the stable so it would gleam like a marble floor in the Throne Room.

Amrun and Tinnu grew really tired – of this Oropher was sure, but there was still much time till the next change when he would meet with his father and that meant he was free to supervise the two elves for a long while yet.

He was drawn back from his musings when two loud thuds were heard and Oropher glanced down at two worn out forms lying on the ground and inhaling the air deeply, almost shallowy as their lungs took as much air as they could.

'Tired, are we not?' he said retorically. 'Good! Up the bars, then!'

He watched them scramble slowly from the ground throwing from themselves heavy sacks. Poor kids, they didn't know what they got themselves into.

'Move it! Are you deaf?!'

Fearing to bring on themselves more of Oropher's wrath Amrun and Tinnu unsticked themsevels from the ground faster, although they seemed as if they were at the brink of their stamina.

As quickly as they could they got themselves to hunged up bars nearby and each of them jumped on their own before they started to push themselves up with each one their head had to be above the bar and they knew it all too well. Their muscles worked and were strained hard and while Oropher was watching them and they tried their best to not cought eye contact with him, although both Amrun and Tinnu felt his wolvish eyes on themselves.

All of sudden Oropher remembered himself. He was younger than them when he joined the army as a foot soldier and started the basic training. From the beginning he knew he will rise above all – for his father, who was reluctant to let him become a warrior, for his uncle Galadhon, who was once a great general himself and led the army of Doriath to the First Battle for Beleriand. He would do it for himself for he knew he will beat everything and everyone who dared to cross his path.

He ended initiatory course as one of the best and he was immediately disposed to be trained for an officer. To this day, Oropher wondered how his father managed to convience Egnaspen to keep an eye on him – the old general silently watched over his progress until finally Oropher became a captain in one of Egnaspen's regiments where he get to know closer Nelledir and Orthon. During his time among Egnaspen's troops Oropher learned to hold his tongue for the elder general nor his higher ranking officers had a tolerance for stepping out of line.

But Oropher was stubborn and as arrogant as Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth if not more for having Orthon and Nelledir at his side they were unmatched by anyone. They had fire in their eyes and flashed with anger at all their rivals, until old Egnaspen managed to chasten them into able bodied soldiers.

But their fierceness remained and those same strong personalities clinged to Oropher. And so, Taranir appeared with his brilliant mind and later Faron. His dear Alagos joined him without hesistancy and only Elhador was the one whom Oropher asked to join and Saida came to him by herself. Together, they formed a cohort known for their strenghth in battle, roughness and hardiness – they trained hard to be the best and reached everything they were said they could not have.

After centuries of hard work the day had come when Oropher was promoted to general - they were proud beyond measure and their eyes shone when their banner was rised for the first time. Egnaspen's gratulations were sincere that day and after the hundreds years of their battalions, Oropher was glad for all his teachings – those given straightly and silently and when Egnaspen said he knew Oropher was ready for his duty, Oropher felt pleasant feeling of fullfilled task. That day he also received his uncle's sword – Mountain Grass, embellished with pearls and topazes and beyond all else Oropher was overjoyed to see the pride in Galadhon's eyes and Erthor's hapinness – their appreciation meant a word to him.

His recalling memories ended when Nelledir and Orthon brought back bruised and tired Halloth before him. From his grumpy and pained expression, Oropher knew he didn't like the sword practice with two harsh warriors. The young elf massaged his paining arm and watched him awaiting his words and when Oropher started to speak he didn't grace Halloth with a single look.

'Your companions are ahead of you in training, so you better catch up with them.'

Oropher watched Saida ordering Amrun and Tinnu to stop and as they did, hanging from the bars, she tied the sacks around their waists and then unrelently ordered them to go on. With gasps of pain they heavily tried to keep up the previous pace.

'What do you mean to catch up?! I just finished-!'

Halloth's confidence was backed by nothing. He was good in fighting – he had nice technique and stamina, but there were others much more skilled than him. The only thing that probably set him apart from the others was his still developing charisma – after all Amrun and Tinnu listened to him eagerly and even now Halloth's words stinged to the elves and made them follow him. However, this mixed with Halloth's childlish behaviour still made it not at all threatening and beyond all, not to be taken seriously.

When Oropher's eyes narrowed at the young elf, poor Halloth crumbled in himself. Oropher's eyes shone like a wild jungle and furious grimace on his face reminded of a wolf showing off his fangs. Or more like a wolverine, ready to face even a bear in fight.

Oropher have not said a word. He stood tall with straight back and towered over Halloth who swallowed stiffly and dropped his gaze to the ground, but firm eyes of his commander still lingered on him unrelently and Halloth almost prayed to the Valar to be spared from anger he brought on himself.

Remembering himself in youth, Oropher chosen a sharp discipline upon his own soldiers. He had no tolerance for disobedience and his officers followed his lead forcing deadly training upon any uchastened soldiers. But since Oropher and his own elite have trained so hard in the past to become the best and they remained as one through all those centuries, there was no option for Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth to stick out with their ignorance and lack of skills. Oropher will make them the elite they aspired to be for all their lives.

It was Amrun who finally had enough, but Tinnu faltered not long after him - they fell from bars with a thud upon the ground and they managed to crawl a bit away before throwing up what little they had in their stomaches. Saida watched them impassively but Oropher still held Halloth under his fiery gaze.

'The training is not over soldiers!' he called. 'Your friend Halloth has just arrived! You will keep him company since you are so eager to listened to him instead of your officer!'

Amrun and Tinnu scrambled from the ground to continue, while Orthon brought two more sacks of beetroots.

'Join them.' Oropher growled shortly at Halloth who without any word limped to his companions.

The next change was approaching. He hoped his father was in better mood than himself, but knowing that Erthor was so very rarely getting angry Oropher could be sure his father was in pleasant frame of mind. He turned to his two warriors standing nearby.

'Nelledir, find Faron and tell him to speak with the supervisor of the stable renovation. I want those working elves to have more days of rest.' he said and the elf nodded going away. 'Orthon, go to general Haerdin and tell him I will meet him when the Stag will be shining.'

When Orthon was gone Oropher turned to Saida who was still standing near the training elves and supervised them up close, sometimes hastening them. Everyone on the training fields was busy with their own work and realizing it Oropher thought how well the great city of Menegroth was functioning – like a consistent beehive. The elves were busy with their own work and nobody looked over at the other.

Feeling a slight brush on his waist Oropher smelled a well a known scent of the forge - Alagos appeared near him with his clever mind.

'A wolverine suits you.' Alagos said only for them to hear and smiled delicately. 'Send Saida away and let me take care of them.'

Alagos stood close enough to Oropher to play with hair flowing down his back. His hand lingered there for a bit, but was taken away quickly to not cross the line and provoke angered Oropher even more. Fortunately for Alagos, Oropher had for him a soft spot and rarely snapped at him. But always when Alagos approached his commander boldly with known intentions, he felt as if he tried to soften a beast and despite their friendship and close relation, Alagos knew he would be wise to take caution.

But this time, Oropher clearly relaxed under well known touch - after so long time spent together, presence of Alagos was everything he needed depending on situation, just as now it was familiar and soothing.

'Saida!' Oropher called his soldier and he could almost feel Alagos's smile. When elleth approached them he spoke again. 'Alagos will take care of the three of them. Go to Celeborn and tell him to incude the losses into his reckoning. After this, check on my horse and bid the stable masters to do everything to make it able to work again.'

'As you wish.' she said and turned being already on her way to the corridors leading to deeper parts of Meneroth.

Oropher snapped his fingers before looking one last time at training soldiers and then he turned to Alagos.

'I will leave them to you then.' he said with delicate smile and as he turned away he brushed his fingers with Alagos. They both enjoyed those small, pleasant gestures that have not failed once to bring smiles on their faces.

Alagos watched Oropher go with a delicate, crafty smile, but as he expected, Oropher have not turned in return to look at him. Shaking his head, Alagos returned to watching the three undisciplined soldiers and thinking of more possibilities to make their training even harder to forget.


	3. Precious moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher spends time with his father.

Oropher jumped up the stairs leading to the solitary spacy chamber room that was his father's favourite place to eat in. Although still irritated, he was slowly getting in much greater mood and at the thought of spending time with his father his spirits were lifted up even more.

He was not sure whose footsteps he heard behind him on the corridor, but when an arm was hunged across his shoulder in a greatly familiar gesture Oropher in turn embraced the elf's ribs around and brought him closer.

'I heard you and Taranir all the way through the corridors!' Galathil laughed. 'What has gotten you so angry, my dear cousin? Faineth almost sent me to calm you down.'

Galathil's eyes glinted with joy and Oropher perfectly knew the reason why – Galathil and Faineth were expecting a child. Galathil's smile was undeniable and all of him spoke of great hapiness that instantly clinged to Oropher waving away the last of his previous anger.

'Halloth, as always.' Oropher answered, but quickly changed the subject to not cought himself into a trap and fall into irritation once more. 'And tell Faineth to not bother this much, she has another worries at hand. How does she fare?'

'Very well, to be honest.' Galathil said. 'The day is coming closer. Faineth and her maidens seem to be calm and they know what they are doing, but I don't how I could possibly help.'

Oropher looked at his cousin and patted his ribs in manlike gesture to give him little comfort.

'Don't threat, Galathil. All will be fine and I will be there for you when the time comes'

His cousin smiled at him with clear relief. Oropher could easily believe Galathil's nervousness – the child's birth was no iddle matter and though the complications were very rare none could deny the great labour and suffering of maidens who brought a new life to this world.

Oropher remembered well the day when Galathil stormed into his room after knocking briefly at the door and cought him firmy. Then he rised Oropher up, whipped him around and they almost fell when Galathil lost his balance. Oropher, having no clue what this was all about, he let his cousin show off his clearly good mood and he had not stopped him, but Galathil finally told him the joyful news – that he and Faineth were expecting a child. Oropher for a moment could not say a world and then the first surprise was lost in gratulations and happiness.

Oropher reached out and mashed Galathil's silver hair that were gathered into long ponytail.

'Cousin, I don't think you know how happy I am for you! And how proud I am of Faineth!' he said when Galathil quickly broke free from his hand and saved his hair from being even more tangled. 'I believe your child will be the most spoiled one in Menegroth.'

'I fear it too, though I will do everything to prevent it.' Galathil said. 'And lately, it seems that my lovely wife has enough of my presence and constant concern, as she said it herself. She almost ordered me to go somewhere else. And I've been wondering if we should not go for a hunt, cousin, just like the old days. Only Celeborn, you and me.'

That was not exactly like the old days for Amdir was not with them. Their cousin left Menegroth long ago and performed his duty at the Western Tower at the far border of the forest of Brethil. It was the position he asked for himself and it seemed Amdir was glad when he left his once home.

Oropher a bit reluctantly agreed to Galathil's proposition and he truly hoped nothing unexpected would cross their plans.

'We are set then. We will meet at the stables with the first light of the Bear.'

Galathil tugged him firmy with arm still hunged across Oropher's shoulder and this time he mashed darker grey-silver hair of his cousin.

Galathil and Oropher were born more or less at the same time during the Great March and being the same age they grew up together like brothers and that's how they treated each other – the deep familiarity between them and honesty was not maimed by the different status they held in Menegroth. Even during their arguments Oropher never dared to lash out at Galathil as he did on his soldiers, even sometimes on Alagos. Not to mention that Galathil would not let Oropher treat him this way.

In the middle of their scramble they almost bumped with Erthor who walked into the main corridor from the smaller one. Halting, Erthor looked at them both and then shook his head.

'I am happy to see you both in high spirits.' he said when Oropher finally managed to tear away from his cousin. 'I almost felt sympathy for your soldiers, my son. What on the skies has made you so angry?'

Oropher prevented himself from rolling his eyes and Galathil chuckled softly. Everyone was eager to tell that he was too harsh, while Oropher wondered what they would have done in his place.

'Their punishment was deserved.' he said firmly. 'And I don't take foolishness lightly in my ranks.'

'Of that I am sure.' Erthor said and then looked at his nephew. 'Would you like to join us for food and drink, Galathil?'

'Thank you, uncle, but I believe you two should spend this time together.' Galathil said. 'I will see you around.'

He patted Oropher's back and nodded to his elder before going away. His long ponytail flew from one side to another on his back and Oropher immediately remembered this one time he and Amdir decided to cut Galathil's beautiful hair.

'How is your horse?' Erthor asked then. 'I remember you mentioning some time ago that it didn't feel well lately.'

'I sent Saida to check on him, but I don't expect any improvement.' Oropher said joining his father and they walked arm to arm the short way down the corridor towards the spacy room.

'It's a shame. Kairon is a wealthy and courageus steed and good tempered, too, which is rare.'

Oropher could only agree. His chestnut Kairon was everything he could expect from a military working horse with his strong, long legs, intelligence, good health and nice temperament. His other two steeds were less liked by him – black Hakon was a bit too spooky and Oropher still needed to work this out of him, while dappled grey Bargamo was mean and temperamental although fast like no other horse. It seemed Oropher would need to seriously think about getting a new horse, more sooner than later.

They walked into a spacy chamber with long wooden table at the center and long archy windows overloking the down levels of the city. The room was literally covered with flowers – the pots stood everywhere and even hunged on the walls showing off the plants with long hanging leaves. A few painting were here and there presenting the nature and views around Doriath, but colorful flowers were the main appeal. As they walked in, the aroma of blossoms hit Oropher immediately making him long for the southern lands of the Region forest – the mighty trees welcoming any travelers, forest glades full of berries and vast strawberry fields on the verge of the forest.

The cold grape drinks were already waiting for them on the table and small fish rolls at the serving plate tempted with their look and smell. Also, fresh apples, berries, cherries and grapes were placed in ornamented bowl, beautifully arranged.

Oropher and Erthor took their places in front of each other as this was a familiar meeting between them. Had it been an official meeting of their House, Erthor would sit at the head of the table and Oropher would take place next to his father.

'I don't know if you heard.' Erthor said placing a few fruit pieces on his plate. 'Arvellon was sent on a patrol duty few changes ago. They are to check on the closest settlements.'

Oropher drank a bit of his drink and it pleasantly cooled him. Arvellon was a soldier under the banner of Egnaspen and Oropher had nothing to say concerning his cousin's orders or how the officers of the Wolf decide to dispose him. However, it's good that they decided to send young soldiers beyond the walls of Menegroth, if only for a short time. And he was pleased that it was Arwellon who was chosen to carry through those orders.

'I am glad. I know how hard he works and how he tries to step out from other soldiers, but he lacks experience.' he said and then added qiuetly 'I hope he is as wise as I think of him and he won't literally follow my steps.'

Erthor laughed and shook his head as he heard what his son had said. He remembered well the beginning of Oropher's service in the army of Menegroth. The day he was off for his first training Erthor told him that he was on his own – that neither his position by birth or royal blood matters along the way he had chosen. Erthor also swore that neither he or Galadhon would interfere in his doings or training. And what he said had happened – not even once Erthor helped his son anyhow and during the training Oropher lived in a baracks with other foot soldiers. Only later, after quiet observation and fearing the consequences of letting his son be lead by her fire, Erthor decided to meet with Egnaspen.

'Arvellon is eager to show himself, but he is not like you. However, that never stopped him from taking you as example.' Erthor said silently glad that when Arvellon was born, Oropher's flame have already calmed with no small aid of Egnaspen. Then Erthor smiled, happy that his nephew can have Oropher to follow, just like Oropher had Galadhon. 'Arvellon always looked up to you. When he was but a child he was like a little duck following you and I always smile remembering your exasperation.'

'He always chose a bad time to follow me.' Oropher smiled though he could not deny that his first irritation turned to great love for his cousin and he often spent time with Arvellon on his own, in which he surprised even himself as he didn't like elflings all too much.

'And this one time he sneaked up on you on the courtayrd.' Erthor laughed to memories though the incident he now laughed about was no joke back in the day. 'Was it Galathil or Celeborn who was supposed to look after him?'

'Celeborn.' Oropher said as he smiled on his own at the lone memory of his cousin's face and after so long time he didn't even feel the dreadful shivers he felt back then. 'I swear I thought about killing him and throwing to the ditch. And then killing him more.'

'Celeborn was never the best keeper for children. Neither was Amdír. I know, since they often took care of you and Galathil.' Erthor said and shook his head.

Oropher smiled once more and sipped his grape drink slowly. During their childhood, Celeborn as the oldest and Amdír, second oldest, should watch over them, but instead, they often joined them in many mischiefs – after all, they were not so much older.

However, Arvellon was a sweet child and he rarely caused any problems, but the main trouble with his cousin was that he extremely quickly learned how to walk and he was as fast as if he did that for life. And that indeed caused many problems, especially when he was small enough to not fully understand what was happening around him.

One time, when the Stag was shining, Oropher was on his way back to Menegroth leading his soldiers back from routine long patrol to the far settlements in the forest of Neldoreth. The gates to Menegroth were open and awaited their arrival and they rode forth in swift gallop passing the gateway.

He never knew if it was a thunder of hooves or the smell of fresh air that attracted Arvellon, but his little cousin appeared out of nowhere on their way reaching his tiny hands towards them. Never before Oropher forced his horse to stop so quickly and the animal answered his bidding sharply and immediately and the sheer impetuosity of this manouver sent Oropher to the muscular neck of his horse. Thankfully, chestnut Kairon was easygoing and have not darted on side or throw his head and Oropher managed to hold himself on horse's back.

His soldiers were in the same situation or even worse – when his horse stopped so sharply Saida and Alagos, riding behind him, collided with each other and Saida fell on Alagos when their horses were able to stop so quickly, bumped into Oropher's steed. Faron's stallion reared angered when he was cought closely between Taranir and Orthon whose horses started to bite each other after they collided. Nelledir's horse jumped to the side pinning his leg painfully to the wall and Elhador and his horse were pretty much fighting for their lives near brawling horses of Taranir and Orthon.

But truly, Oropher, still hanging from horse's neck, only stared at his small cousin who was only few horse-steps ahead and Oropher's heart bumped so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest and cold sweat that flew down his spine almost made him pass out at the lone though of what could have happened. And although they managed to stop from fast gallop and, prizing the skies, no harm befallen on small Arvellon, Oropher was sure they presented the most ungracious form and could be taken as example of how to not lead the cavalry all the more when Orthon from behind shouted something that suspiciously sounded like being fucked in the head.

Oropher stole a grape from his father's plate and shook his head.

'Fortunatelly, Arvellon lived the day. And so did Celeborn.'

'You wanted to strangle him.'

'He deserved it.'

Though, the story was always told for fun, poor Arvellon each time was embarassed and a flush on his cheeks only betrayed it. He would cross his arms on chest and try not to show this, but he could not help it and as his older cousins neither Galathil, Oropher or Celeborn could let it pass without a laugh.

'But I am glad he is recognized by his commanders. Arvellon will become a great warrior and a trustworthy soldier. He has natural talent for it.' Oropher said and smiled remembering the beginning of his cousin's training.

'He want you to be proud of him. Galadhon and you. I know deep in his heart Edwethon is proud of him more than anyone would ever believe, but my brother does not show it. Yours appreciation means a world to him.'

Oropher knew it. And just as Erthor long ago said to him, he had said this same thing to Arvellon – if he wished to be a soldier than Oropher would do nothing to either help or detrack him. Arvellon was on his own and he would rise only with his own strength and hard work.

Just as Oropher centuries ago, Arvellon completed the basic training as one of the best and after being trained for an officer he was given his first promotion. Oropher had been there when he was given his commendation, although he had many matters that needen his attention he had to be there celebrating Arvellon's success. He was proud of his little cousin and when Egnaspen graced Arvellon with his first order there was such happiness in his gold eyes that Oropher wished he could set aside the skies for him. Though, deep in his heart Oropher knew it should have been Amdír in his place, he thought of Arvellon as his younger brother and he was there for him seeing all of his achievements and failures.

'I am proud of him, as much as I can.' Oropher said. 'But he is still young and it's better for him to stay in line as other soldiers. He has still much to learn and sadly, he lacks patience.'

'It runs in the family, it seems.' Erthor said, though he was truly glad that neither Arvellon or Galathil have inherited the fiery temper that Amdir, Oropher and Celeborn posessed.

'But tell me, how is the coucil going? Have you began the preparations for winter?'

'I brought this matter to the King and he agreed to take care of this on the next hearing.' Erthor said. 'Mablung will be present there and I believe he will give appropriate orders, all the more that Rhîw is said to be harsh.'

'If Raeg will be as reluctant as last time to let go of Menegroth's goods I swear I will make him be more compliant.'

'Last time.' Erthor said emhasising those words 'You threatened him enough. That is why you were not invited to the council meetings ever since.'

'He threatened you and Celeborn.' Oropher pointed out 'And accused you of lying.'

It was not said straight by Raeg. Instead, he said that in a long speech and formal words fitting the walls of the Throne Room. Oropher have not met Raeg before, but he sensed the anger and uncertainity of other councillors as he spoke and it easily clinged to him. With each word spoke by Raeg, Oropher's eyes narrowed at him as the emotions of the elves around lead him to openly show his irritation. Some councillors, like Saeros, openly agreed with Raeg, but the King sat quietly on his Throne and clear frown was visible upon his forehead.

Oropher, being sitted on the other side of the room, saw Erthor in front of himself. His father was clearly out of his usual calm composture, but still he listened patiently to Raeg's words, while Celeborn sitted near Erthor was ready to rise up any moment when Raeg would stop speaking and it seemed that only Erthor's firm silence prevented him from doing so.

Until finally the last drop poured through the goblet when Raeg also presented his doubts to Celeborn's work. Raeg was standing close to both Erthor and Celeborn and his pose was not only threatening but also full of determination and his words only emphasised his self proclaimed right. At the end of he speech, he blatantly spoke straightly to Erthor that the cells deep down the caves were not made without a reason.

Celeborn got up in an instant, his silver eyes flashed like the sharpest icicles and his voice rose between the walls and Erthor got up just after Celeborn holding his nephew's arm in calming gesture, preventing him from approaching the daring councillor. The elves backing up Raeg and Erthor got from their seats as well and first loud voices were rised between them. But before the real argument began, Oropher stepped in between Raeg and his father, towering easily above the councillor and forcing him to take a step back. Although Raeg stood his ground he was easily overwhelmed while standing before the General of Doriath and facing his sharpness. And after a moment Celeborn appeared at Oropher's side matching him in great anger.

They were stalwart like fierce bulls with strenght and fierceness daring anyone to attack their family one more. They were wild and full of fury with eyes mirroring fire - but while Oropher was to be feared for his wildness and daring nature, Celeborn stood proudly and his great majesty needed no more words. _Threaten him once more and I will make you suffer._ Oropher spoke only those words and if only he could he would have bared deadly teeth at the impetuous councillor. Erthor stepped in between his son and nephew forcing them to break their agressive stance and saving Raeg from more of their wrath. Ever since that day it was either Haerdin or Egnaspen, who joined Mablug for the council meetings, but from what Celeborn had told Oropher, Raeg never did such a thing again.

'Raeg is arrogant.' Erthor admitted. 'He tries to rise in the coucil at all cost, but Saeros is wiser and he truly cares for Doriath's prosperity. I don't agree with him on many matters, but I can't deny him that.'

Oropher didn't agree. If anything he thought of Saeros to be as cunning as Raeg with that exception that Saeros was not a snake and he never truly got on Oropher's bad side.

'I don't like them both.' he muttered and then changed the subject. 'At the Bear's light I will go hunting with Celeborn and Galathil. Maybe I will manage to shoot a goose, I know uncle Galadhon likes it roasted.'

'That would make him smile. He does not feel very well these days, but he does not show it, of course.' Erthor sighted thinking of his brother. 'The King also mentioned about going hunting. I believe he wishes to hunt wolves this time. They bred a lot in the forest of Region.'

'The new coat with wolven rug would be nice.' Oropher said as he stretched out in his comfy chair. He admitted this was not a bad idea, all the more that his older coats for winter were already worn out. He had his third, special one, ornamented with bear fur, but he rarely wore it.

A regally dressed messanger arrived at the entrance to the chamber where they pleasantly spent their time. Erthor immediately rised his sight at the elf, who bowed graciously before speaking.

'Forgive me for interruption.' he said. 'There is a message for you, my Lord Erthor.'

He reached out to receive a folded paper and then they were left alone once more. Oropher watched his father read the long message quietly while he picked the grapes from a bowl. Finally, Erthor placed a paper on a table and took his drink in hand.

'It's from the granary. Their supervisors want to meet up and discuss the strategy for winter knowing that we will send some of our goods to the settlements.'

'A wise move.' Oropher said as they both sipped their drinks, but before they managed to get hold of their previous conversation a fast footsteps were heared again on the corridor and it was a royal guard who showed up in their room.

'My Lords.' the elf greeted placing fisted hand on chest and bowing delicately. 'The King has sent me for you, my Lord Erthor. He asks your forgiveness for the interruption, but the matter is of great importance, as he said himself.'

Oropher frowned as he looked upon his father. The King rarely sent for Erthor giving his councillor time to perform his duties and his time to rest, but Erthor nodded to the elven guard not perturbed about this.

'Thank you, I will meet his majesty immediately.'

The guard nodded and stepped back to the corridor waiting for the silver Lord. Erthor sighted deeply and got up straightening his navy-black robes.

'It seems we won't have a moment for each other.' he said and Oropher shook his head bitterly before getting up as well. He cought his father in firm embrace that was returned more delicately.

'I don't have planned patrols for a long while, so we will have many possibilities to meet each other.' Oropher said as he walked his father to the corridor.

'That eased me more than anything, my son.' Erthor said and he smiled once more. 'Good hunting with Celeborn and Galathil.'

Oropher watched his father being escorted by the guard. He wondered what was of such importance for the King to summon his father all of sudden and he could only suppose the matter to be truly of concern for the King respected the time Erthor wished to spend with his family. Maybe later Oropher he will have a chance to delicately ask his father about this or maybe uncle Galadhon knew something about it by chance.

He decided to check on Alagos before he would close in his office near the training fields to write reports for Mablung. Supposedly, he will be interrupted countless times and none of his writing will make any coherance or sense. Fortunately, Mablung was very well aware that his reports were as long as they needed to be while focusing strickly on subject matter and including all the necessary information.

Oropher arrived to the sandy field and oversaw his soldiers from the higher ground. Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth were kneeling on woody, lumpy planks with bars burdened with sacks over their shoulders. Very unpleasant experience. And judging by the looks of three elves they were it this position for a long time. Alagos, on the other hand, brought himself a chair with a stand to lean his legs on. He had his favourite dagger in hand and polished it carefully caring for every detail. Alagos, this comfy old wolf.

Oropher shook his head and walked up the stairs of a wooden building to his office.


	4. A great hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galathil, Celeborn and Oropher go for a hunt.

'You missed!'

Celeborn's disbelief was all too obvious when another herd of guinea hens run away with dreadful sounds. They only saw a stalks of tall grass moving in clear trace and then the birds were gone.

'Well, sorry.' Galathil said not at all concerned as he lead his horse from the bushes. Galathil never had a heart for rivalry.

'They were just ahead of you!'

Oropher sighted from a side listetning to his cousins and he let Hakon eat grass. Their previous intentions to go hunting truly turned into pure horse ride through the forest of Brethil and after being outside of the walls for so long they have not managed to hunt anything yet. However, each of them managed to drink at least one bottle of wine.

'Don't worry, I brought all my three quivers' he said bidding his horse to move towards his cousins 'Maybe one of the arrows will be lucky for Galathil.'

'Or the animal handicapped.'

'Very funny.' Galathil said as he hunged his bow on his back. All three of them lead their horses back on the forest road they previusly left to see the hens.

In the distance they heard the calls of frogs that dimmed the sounds of cicadas around the forest. From time to time a branch broke under the pressure of some animal and birds on the tree tops flew from one side to another flapping their wings. Oropher looked around – there were does and stags lurking between the trees, watching them and thinking they were unseen, but Oropher clearly could see their forms in the darkness. The trees rustled their leaves in warm welcome and Oropher from time to time send whispers into the air to greet them as well. Sneaky fox crossed their path and in moment it was gone beyond the tree line.

The forest of Brethil was the safest around Doriath – the trees let no evil pass through them and if anything of concern appeared within their reach the word was given all the way to Menegroth or Western Tower where the marchwardens would follow the track of unwelcome presence. Although, Queen Melian protected Doriath with the Girdle, the Dark Power had its ways as well and foul beasts of the enemy would enter Doriath covered with magic and spells. Melian was a great Maia and she was able to sense a danger and dark presence lurking in her kingdom and beyond all, the army watched over the forests and scheduled patrols at every Change of Stars.

Galathil took from his sack another bottle and after drinking a bit he passed it to Celeborn who rode in the middle of them.

'A cherry liquor.' Celeborn said after tasting it. He was not a huge cherry gourmand.

'Drink, don't complain.' Oropher said as he took the bottle from his hands and took his queue.

They rode in silence for a while only passing the alcohol between them. They had many ocasions to draw their bows, but they were not so fast to do so preffering to enjoy the ride and each others company. The elm tree they passed by turned its branches towards them and they answered in soft words.

Oropher briefly remembered a story told him by his father when he was but a small child – so little he barely walked. It was during the Great March when the Teleri stayed behind along with their kin who were reluctant to pass over the mountains. Lenwë and his son Denethor were of those elves who wished to stay and while Oropher had only a cast of a memory about Lenwë, he remembered Denethor well – they met many times during the March, later at the Battle Under the Stars and Oropher even visited Ossiriand few times at Elwe's order before Doriath was girdled.

It was Denethor who tought him how to speak with the trees. It happened during the March under the gaze of the mountain range they were reluctant to pass. Oropher and Galathil sat near the oak tree unaware about being silently observed by it, but they felt safe under long branches that reached up to the stars. Denethor approached them and placed each of them on his one lap before the tree. Oropher remembered the feeling of shivering roots beneath him and when he placed his tiny hands on tree's bark it felt as if a wind swooshed through his hands, but he felt no cold and he knew he was welcomed.

Oropher grabbed the bottle that was given to him and took a huge haust of liquor. It was bitter as it should be.

'Have you heard that Arvellon is courting someone?' Galathil said and both Celeborn and Oropher nodded, though he could not see it.

'Yes, but I feel a bit sad he said nothing about it.'

'He is young, maybe he is still a bit mortified about his feelings.'

'Come on, he is not that young.' Celeborn said 'It's just us who see him as such.'

'Maybe you are right.' Oropher agreed taking the last sip of the cherry liquor.

'Besides.' Celeborn said to Galathil. 'Do you know we were summoned for so very important meeting by our Elders? Uncle Edwethon almost ordered us to find a wife.'

'You angered him, I suppose.'

'He was angered after Celeborn proposed to marry me.' Oropher said and Galathil sincerely laughed and they joined remembering their clearly appaled uncle and the lone image of him seemed even more amusing after the alcohol.

'By the great rivers, I would like to be your witness if that ever happens!'

'That would save us a lot of trouble.'

'Hold up!' Celeborn called 'I hear ducks.'

Deep inside they knew it was no longer a good idea for them to use their bows, but on the other hand why shouldn't they. Celeborn bid his horse to leave the forest road and soon he dissapeared in dark bushes. As a true hunter should, Celeborn cursed along the way when he was cought in bur-flowers and tried to detach them from his riding clothes. Galathil and Oropher waited patiently and after a bit of waiting Galathil took a cider from his sack and gave it to Oropher, who shook his head incredulously. It was such a long time since he spent such a pleasant time with his cousins, bothered by nothing and no one and with a bottle of cider in hand.

A sigle swoosh of an arrow was heard and then a herd of birds rose up in lager clearly spooked.

'Thank me and admire!' Celeborn called as his horse trotted from the bushes. They came forward and Celeborn presented them a large bird he held in hand 'I saved our honour!'

'Congratulation for hunting a rooster!' Galathil said while Celeborn tucked his prey to the saddle.

'It's a pheasant.'

'Hush it!' Celeborn snapped at them taking a cider from Oropher's hands 'At least I deserve the reward, not like you two'

The warmth of the alcohol pulsed through their veins pleasantly, sending them in a merry mood. They tongues loosened, but they still needed much more cider or wine to start singing. But being wise and responsible they finally decided they had enough – it would not be proper for them to come back inevitably drunk.

They did quite a large circle around the forest speaking of all they possibly could and turning their every problem to joke and in time they ended up recalling their childhood – their times when Amdír was still with them, when they were young enough to not have responsibilities.

'This one time we decided to catch all the golden fishes in the fountain.' Galathil smiled to memories 'Precious moments.'

'Or when we sneaked up to the kitchen and stole the cream made for a great feast.'

'We cought a porcupine and let it inside the gardens!'

'The first time we get drunk.'

'Hold on!' Oropher called 'This time I hear ducks!'

He took his bow and arrow in hand and lead his horse closer to the sound he heard. Nearby was a calm lake where Oropher used to spent time with Alagos and he was sure there should be ducks nearby.

Despite the alcohol in his veins he managed to notice and hear a moves on the side and he fired an arrow instantly. The birds scattered around gurgling horribly and Oropher rode closer to see if the arrow met its target.

There it was! Oropher smiled and carefully got down from his horse. Hakon was well aware that his usually composed rider was not functioning well and he used the situation by cropping delicious grass each time he could and slacking around. Oropher was focused on getting down and when he stood on his legs the world around him didn't seem stable at all, but he managed to bend down and gather his prey from the forest floor without getting off balance. He examined the bird briefly and took away an arrow from the body before he tucked it to the saddle and then ungracefully he managed to put himself back on his horse.

'Salutations, general!' Galathil called when he came back. 'Especially getting on your horse was done with gracious skills.'

'Thank you. I hope you learned something from me.' Oropher said and Galathil nudged his arm.

They were back on the wide road towards Menegroth. Celeborn lied down on his horse's rear and gazed at the stars above. Galathil rode beside him with mocking smile asking if he was seeing fireflies and Oropher on the lead turned around in his saddle to face them.

'We need to pin Arvellon!' Celeborn said all of sudden as he lied on his horse and gesticulated with his every word. 'I want to know who he is courting!'

'Well, we will have to wait. He is on a patrol.' Oropher said leaning his hand on the back rest of his saddle. 'Our little cousin is making a name for himself.'

'Good, good.' Celeborn said. 'He always dreamed of being a warrior. Too bad he can't be in your ranks. I met him few times during last changes and he was ill at ease. I wonder what gnaws him.'

Oropher considered what Celeborn just said. He rarely met Arvellon beside their familiar meetings when they could talk like cousins and not like subordinate and superivisor. He sometimes saw him train on the fields or during briefings with high ranking officer of Egnaspen, but apart from that Oropher had almost no contact with his cousin in the army. Arvellon was under the Wolf banner and Oropher didn't know his orders.

The known oak trees welcomed them a bit amused at their state and when they left the tree line and rode to the bridge towards Menegroth they rised themselves to sit straightly on their horses. A single horn sounded delicately and the gates opened welcoming the Princes. They rode into the main courtyard of Menegroth in clearly good moods and they have not hastened their horses even a bit. Oropher didn't know how his cousins, but he made sure no appointments were planned after his trip and he truly hoped no unexpected meetings would show up.

It was Galadhon who by chance passed nearby and decided to greet them. They halted in front of him on a sandy courtyard and Galadhon shook his head knowing immediately that it was no hunting they were gone for.

'I see you had a pleasant trip.' he said reaching out to pet Galathil's white horse and immediately Celeborn's mare also demanded caresses.

'And fruitful, too.' Celeborn said as he cut free his pick-up and showed it to his father. 'I got a pheasant, you see. A soup from a pheasant is healthy and delicious.'

'I have a duck.' Oropher said presenting his own prey.

'It's a turkey.'

'Close enough.'

Galadhon sighted, but he could not surpress a smile. He was glad Galathil, Celeborn and Oropher held each other in such friendship – they needed each other as he needed his own brothers. All three of them truly deserved their rest and free time and Galadhon was glad they spend it together.

He looked at Galathil who in turn shrugged his arms. His younger son was a good archer he never felt the pressure to show it off and he was never much interested in archery competitions or sword fights.

'Take your rest then, great hunters.' Galadhon said with knowing smile and he was already on his way.

They dismounted carefully and the stable masters appeared within a moment taking their horses away and leading them to the stalls where they had fresh water and few treats waiting for them.

Celeborn was determined to not waste the birds they hunted and throw them to hunting dogs, so he decided to give them to the kitchens and maybe the chefs would think of any delicious meal made of a pheasant and a turkey.

They chose to enter the kitchens through a smaller door where tirelessly worked Beriel, who with her husband Luinor, was a chief cook in Menegroth and prepared the meals for the King and Queen. Also, they were the Elders of the elven race, being born at the Cuivienen, and they were in close friendship wth Elwe. Oropher, Galathil and Celeborn were very fond of both Luinor and Beriel, who always showed them kindness and were always somehwere around during their childhood. They often used to sit in the kitchens or hiding beneath the tables and steal either a cupcake or a pencake, which was of course noticed by the elder elves, but they never said a word.

Beriel was standing with her back to them being busy with decorating a berry pie. She hummed to herself clearly in good mood and only when she was finished they decided to scare her, since they were sure she didn't hear them approach.

'Hello, Beriel!'

The elleth jumped clearly surprised and immediately turned to face them. They truly appreaciated the time when nobody was looking and they didn't have to hold on to titles and formalities.

'You have not changed a bit!' Beriel called 'You are still the same imps, only a grown up ones!'

'And we know you missed us.' Oropher said, 'We are back from a hunt and we have pick-ups.'

'I know what kind of hunting this was.' Beriel said looking at them suspiciously, but she took the birds from Oropher and Celeborn. 'A pheasant and a turkey. Hmm, there may be a stew today and turkey with apples.'

'We will leave it to you then.' Galathil said perfectly knowing that Beriel was already lost in her own musings as how to take good care of given goods. And everyone knew she had countless ideas on how to prepare even a simple hare's meat.

'Go, go! Leave me to my work!'

Despite his state, Galathil here and there decided that he must see his wife. Before either Celeborn or Oropher could stop him, he was already gone and they both suspected that Faineth will be less than pleased seeing him like this and it will probably end with Galathil's banishment. In the memory of their brother's courage they decided to drink something more in a refuge of their apartments.

However, it was not long when Celeborn was cought on the corridor by one of his assistants while they were on their way to the Celeborn's place.

'What do you mean you can't count up the latest expenses?' he asked clearly irritated.

'It is as if at least one reckoning scroll was missing, my Lord.' the assistant said helplessly and then looked uncertainly at Oropher. 'And the latest losses with one stable only mixed it further.'

Celeborn grumbled something about incompetence and how he must do everything alone.

'Forgive me.' he said to Oropher. 'But it seems I still have work to do.'

'Go and save us, brave coucillor.' Oropher said and Celeborn turned to him one last time with truly grim look on his face. His advisors will have hard time softening Celeborn from his irritation.

That left Oropher alone. He sighted deeply closing his eyes, but the world spinned dangerously around him so he hastily opened them and after the world was a bit more stable he headed to his own apartment were he will get his rest. Or maybe he should finally sit and finish his papers for Mablung. Drunk reports were better than none, but he didn't believe that Primus General was of this same opinion.

The royal apartments were pleasantly lightened with torches, but Oropher easily felt a pair of dark eyes on himself watching him closely.

'How many times have I told you to not lurk around in those apartments?' Oropher asked as he passed by a figure standing in not lightened corner.

Alagos smiled under his nose. He was just back from the renowated stable to check on Halloth, Tinnu and Amrun who despite their previous training still worked hard and cleaned the building so it would glint as a new one. He knew Oropher expected this and it happened, as the general wished. Alagos moved from the wall he was leaning on and slowly tracked his commander.

'Don't follow me.' Oropher snapped at him sharply.

But Alagos was brave. That's one of the reasons why Oropher felt such alluring attractivness towards him. Their relation was based more on strong curiosity and sudden, violent needs and rising emotions. They never formed a steady and true relationship preffering to see each other what they both needed and wanted their presence.

There were few fast steps and before Oropher knew Alagos was in front of him crossing his path. Alagos was as tall as him and there was a subtle smile on his lips that Oropher recignized too well. As much as he liked Alagos, what Oropher now wished was solitude and he would not let anyone bother him.

They clashed like two bulls who met each other head on and Oropher didn't step back from Alagos who was standing much too close and Alagos have not lash out immediately to kiss him.

'Alagos, get out of my way.'

There was not even a slight dissapointment in hazel eyes of Alagos – he was turned back so many times and he knew perfectly to not push further when Oropher didn't wish to see him. Each refusal made him wait for the time he would be welcomed and when it happened, those moments would be fierce with need and longing, and pleasure even more blissful.

Obediently, Alagos stepped aside letting his general walk pass him. One of the reasons they never formed a relationship was that their love was not a true one – it was more about desire and none of them cared if the other had someone else in bed. Besides, Alagos was Oropher's subordinate and he was held in sharp discipline as everyone else and their meetings were always up to Oropher – he either wished to see him or he didn't. And every time Alagos approached Oropher he felt as if he breached a well guarded territory.

'Whatever anyone would want from me, you are the one to take care of it. I don't wish to be disturbed.' Oropher said clearly before he disappeared inside his room not gracing Alagos with another glance.

Oropher walked into the first room of his apartment. It was a small cosy living room - in the corner there were three armchairs covered in furs and in the middle of the small circle of armchairs was a round table. Before the fireplacelied an animal hide on the wooden floor – Oropher remembered he chased after this caribou for quite a while before he managed to hunt it down. A large sofa stood in front of the fireplace and a low table in front of it. Above the fireplace hunged few bows and his master sword – the Mountain Grass. Each time Oropher took it in hand the sword seemed to hum quietly and then all of sudden it was quiet. Pearls embellished in weapon's handle flashed with strenght and topazes filled up the composition. The steel of the sword was transparent on the edges and shone with diamonds. There was a strange vigour in this weapon as if the sword wished to have a will on its own.

Oropher detached his sword belt and placed it on one armchair and leaving the room he entered the bedroom scrething out arms until his shoulders snapped loudly. The sound of a stream immediately reached his hears calming his pleasantly. The alcohol made him sleepy and he decided to refresh himself after his rest. He quickly pulled off his long boots and took away his riding clothes throwing them to the ground before falling on the bed with deep sight.

Perhaps he should have let Alagos pleasure him - it was quite a bit since he was with someone, but he knew it was already too late. Alagos was away as he ordered him to be and the only thing he had were memories of firm kisses upon his body and undeniable ecstasy into which Alagos was always driving him.

Covering himself with light blanket he lost himself to his reverie hoping to be sharp in mind once he will be back on his legs.


	5. Move out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wargs have been spotted in the forests of Doriath.

He had pleasant dreams of star constellations and the navy sky, when he woke up to the sound of opening door and fast footsteps. It was Taranir who stormed into his room breaking his last moments of rest.

The horn, divisions, move out. He cought those few words when Taranir forced him to consciousness with sharp tug. With no delay, Oropher was up on his legs in a moment and quickly gathered his riding robes and clothed himself. Taranir waited in the living room and within a while Oropher joined him, grabbing his sword from the armchair and long bow with a quiver from the wall above it.

'The horn was heard through the forest. One of the patrols must have encountered danger.'

'Have you sent our soldiers?'

'Three divisions' Tarnir said as they quickly walked to the area near the military fields were more stables were placed. The elves they encountered quickly get out of their way giving them free passage.

It has been a long time since a hunting parties tracked down an unwelcome presence within Doriath. If those were truly foul creatures of the enemy, they must be taken down as quickly as possible. Oropher was sure Taranir sent experienced divisions to check the forest grounds and they won't pass by any trace – once his soldiers will cought the tack they will hold and persue it till the unavoidable clash.

Oropher's decision was immediate. He won't risk any malicious beast pass through the woods.

'We are moving as well' Oropher said and Taranir nodded as if he expected nothing else.

'Our horses are ready'

True to his words, Oropher's soldiers were waiting on the sandy courtyard before the master stable. He and Taranir whistled at their own horses and once the animals approached them swiftly, they mouted their steeds in well trained leap. As Oropher thought, neither Tinnu, Amrun or Halloth were among them – even if they were in shape Oropher would not have let them come.

His horse briskly trotted beneath him when he stood before his soldiers. He thundered his words and carried them as far as a gull's cry.

'We stand united!'

'None shall remember them!' his soldiers answered boldly and Faron's fiery stallion reared sensing their lively spirits.

'Move out! Alagos on lead!'

Oropher spinned his horse around and only briefly he noticed his father far away on the upper level balcony, watching silently. He could not stop and turn his horse to ensure his father with confident tilt of head and a bold smile - their horses lashed out in powerful gallop and they immediately fell into battle array.

They led their horses through wide corridor to the main courtyard and the Great Gate where they would leave Menegroth's safe walls. Alagos coaxed his horse to keep the steady pace and Faron blowed the horn to signal their approach. The courtyard was empty and well guarded allowing them safe and fast move out. They stormed through the open gateway into the wilderness in thunder of hooves following Alagos who lead them north to the forest of Neldoreth.

Nelledir and Orthon were on the sides guarding their flanks – with their long spears they were able to fend off any attack. Oropher and Faron were galloping on both sides of Alagos as the most skilled archers, while Saida and Taranir were behind protecting their rear at the same time they were able to shoot their bows or outrun Nelledir and Orthon to back up the lead with their swords.

Ground beneath them shivered and trees trembled hearing of dreadful news from their fellows all around. The enemy made his move again. The beasts of shadow entered their girdled kingdom. They won't come out alive.

Tirelessly they galloped through the wide forest ways. Blowing wind cut their faces unrelently and forest was unusually quiet - no animals were spotted on their way, no birds chirped in the tree tops. That alone was a dreadful omen. The yew-trees were stirred all around, oaks rose in anger and beech trees briskly looked around - they sensed shadow lurking around.

Far away to the west sounded the horn of one of Oropher's division – the sound was low and long which meant they found nothing. Hearing this, Alagos lead them towards the eastern border and soon enough he bid them to stop.

'Hold!'

Their horses nighted and stopped as they were asked. Hakon trotted beneath Oropher still eager to run, but he was held firmly.

'Something lingers in the air. I can feel it' Alagos said and pointed at the ground before them 'More warg tracks. There are at least six of them. And hooves above them. We are getting closer'

Another horn was heard much closer now. It pierced the air in high pitched tone and the sound lingered for long in the forest. Soldiers cought another track.

'Forward!' Oropher called and they immediately moved forcing their horses back to fast pace. Their brave steeds stretched their necks not binded by any bridle and long legs carried them quickly through the forest.

Faron sounded a midde tone announcing they were arriving with reinforcements.

Quickly and daftly they passed the trees and bushes focused on the way. Each of them had bow in hand ready to either attack or defend themselves. They boldly rode forth from beyond the sharp bend aiming their arrows in case anything hostile was on the other side.

Instead of the wargs it was a group of four elves they encountered. They immediately drawn down their weapons and Oropher recognized one of the soldiers in the hunting party ahead of them.

'Arvellon!' he called stopping his soldiers in front of young warriors who were watching them approach in battle array.

'Oropher...General!' his cousin said and immediately corrected himself 'We spotted two wargs ahead, but we believe there may be more of them!'

'There are at least six of them!' Oropher said holding his horse tightly 'Arvellon, you will lead your soldiers back to Menegroth. Faron will join you.'

Faron immediately trotted his horse to Arvellon and his soldiers placing himself on lead and Taranir immediately took his place in the array.

'What do you mean, we can fight!' Arvellon said in which he was backed by his soldiers, who had protest written on their faces, but Oropher quickly cut them short.

'Silence!'

Oropher's eyes shone under the stars like a jade stones staring into his cousin. There was no place for disobedience and Arvellon knew it. He only grimaced, but stayed silent and obeyed his commander. Oropher turned to his troops who waited patiently behind him.

'The wargs moved west, we will cut them short along Esgalduin!'

Alagos immediately turned south-west and the rest followed suit. One last time Oropher glanced warningly at Arvellon, who watched him as well and then he bid his horse to run after his soldiers.

  
*

Oropher with his soldiers came back to Menegroth as the second to last division. They suffered no losses, only horses of Nelledir and Saida were wounded by the wargs, mostly in legs, but they would both live. Orthon was a bit bruised after two wargs fell him down with a horse and Oropher's leg pained him a bit after the warg bumped into his horse forcing them on a tree. But they were all well enough and from the first reports Oropher got there were no casualties among another two divisions who came back before them.

Oropher an his soldiers put down three wargs. The first division cought two as far at the Brethil forest and second division killed the remaining three in the northern region of the Neldoreth. Oropher nodded to the soldier of Faron's regiment, who came to report and then the elf left him taking care of his own soldiers and horses.

Oropher and his elite left their horses to the stable masters to examine them and made cold compresses on their legs and backs, with herbs if it was needed. They, on the other hand, made their way to the armory to refill their quivers and gather few sharpening stones to take care of their weapons. Orthon and Nelledir addictionaly took polisher and few tools for their spears.

Oropher was pleased with his soldiers and how well they took care of the threat. He will have to talk with Mablung, who most likely was informed of the danger lurking in the forests and expected the results of their move out.

It was not long when Oropher was graced with a guest. Arvellon pushed through his soldiers towards him and he was given a free way. Normaly, any stranger who approached him was met with unwelcoming eyes of Orthon and Nelledir, whose golden and blue eyes blistered from the sides like wolvish ones. But Arvellon was not met with any warning looks – it was well known how much Oropher loved his cousin and Arvellon was no stranger.

'Arvellon.' Oropher acknowledged his presence taking quiver in hand. He suspected what this will be about.

'Why you sent us away?' the elf asked clearly angered 'It was our job, our task! Why you had to interfere? And you send Faron with us as if we couldn't find our way back-!'

'Tell me, Arvellon.' Oropher interrupted his cousin easily still not looking at him, but checking arrows 'How many soldiers you had with yourself?'

There was a long moment of silence before Arvellon spoke again. Oropher admitted it was quite odd for his cousin to argue with him. And this situation in the field, when Arvellon didn't acknowledge his order, was utterly unnacteptable. It was not like Arvellon to behave like that.

'Three.'

It was a quiet, but clear answer for which Oropher waited patiently.

'Exactly.' he said as he attached his quiver on back 'Overall, there were four of you against eight wargs, bacause that's how many entered our territory. And tell me, did you have any spears at hand or long bows with arrows able to shot the warg dead on spot?'

Arvellon was silent, but Oropher truly expected no answer from him.

'And what experience do you and your soldiers have in fighting among trees and dense bushes? Have you ever faced a warg?' Oropher asked 'You have none experience, my dear cousin. You were sent as a patrol to check on nearby settlements. You detected the danger and warned us about it. That was your job. Ours was to take down the threat.'

Arvellon hunged his head perfectly knowing that Oroper was right. But his fisted hands told Oropher that there was something more to it.

'You know better that arguing with me.' Oropher said more softly and he approached his cousin and grabbed his shoulder leading him out from the armory.

They walked to the wooden building near the training fields. It was not very high or big – it suited for few offices for army commanders and Oropher's cabinet was there as well. They walked in silence – Arvellon clearly inconsolable and Oropher lost in thoughs concerning his cousin and when the door to the office closed after them, Oropher took the place behind his desk and Arvellon took a sit in front of him and seemed to be nervous.

'You didn't take your order in the forest.' Oropher said 'Then you bickered with me in the armory and it's not like you to disobey or behave like this. What's going on?'

He watched his cousin struggle in answer. He clearly saw that he wished to speak his mind and then he backed off wishing to leave it be.

'Arvellon.' Oropher said quietly calling his cousin back to order.

'It's nothing of importance.' he finally spitted out 'It's just about Aglaron.'

Oropher watched him expecting to continue. He predicted that the elf they now spoke about was his cousin's fellow soldier. And he could easily guess they were rivals and they didn't like each other all too much.

'He intimidates other soldiers. And he behaves as if he was our officer. He may be older, but who cares?' Arvellon said clearlyirritated 'He is the son of Lord  Túron and Lady Inwel, the High Nobles. He gathered many allies among the best soldiers as he is himself one of them.'

Oropher knew the nobles Arvellon spoke about – their oldest daughter was once was courted by Galathil, but they didn't decide to bond. Aglaron son was many yens older than his sister.

'And what about him?' Oropher asked and then noticed that a new paper appeared on his desk and he took it in hand to glance through it.

'Well, he is sent on most patrols! How am I to gain experience if I stay behind the walls?' Arvellon asked devastated 'My team is as good as his! Why won't we get the chance to show ourselves?'

Oropher glanced at his cousin. He knew what gnawed his cousin. He saw this desperation not once and rarely something good went out of it. He was glad that Arvellon told him of his problems and irritation, but Oropher had no intentions to solve them for Arvellon.

'Listen now closely.' he said throwing the paper down 'Trust your officers. You are under Egnaspen's banner, but believe me that your work and dedication is noticed. Don't screw it up, because you are taken seriously by your commanders. Do your job and pay no mind to Aglaron's doings and pay no attention to his words. Don't let him provoke you. Remember that you are of House Elmo and you are giving example to your soldiers.'

 _How wise I have become_. Oropher smiled to himself perfectly knowing that when he was Arvellon's age he was more like Aglaron. Maybe he didn't bully other soldiers, but with Nelledir and Orthon his strength was unmatched – their words and stance were sharp and Oropher knew back then he was no example to others.

Oropher was strong like a monsoon, like a wild jungle and wished to be tamed by no one and with this fierceness he drawn to himself the greatest soldiers he could. Old Egnaspen tempered him, but not with discipline or training – the old elf knew it won't have an effect. Oropher's will was unbreakable, but what Egnaspen forced him to consider his doings and reflect on his future. That proved to be a wise move, because that was what Oropher had done.

'Arvellon.' Oropher said much more softly 'He is older than you, just by his age he has more experience. Give yourself a chance to catch up. You are one of the best too and so are the soldiers in your division.'

Arvellon sighted and by this Oropher knew they came into agreement or so he hoped. He didn't wish his cousin to devastate his career by someone like Aglaron. Oropher also knew his good hearted cousin showed no such blind strength and fierceness as he did. Arvellon was not ready to stand against the world and Oropher above all else, wished Arvellon to succeed, but by standards approved in the army – he didn't wish his young cousin to follow his rough road through the ranks.

Oropher took again in hand the paper he threw before on the desk and then he spoke again not looking at his cousin.

'I will inform your officer about the diobedience of you and your soldiers. It will be notified in your files.'

Arvellon watched him with clear disbelief and for a quite short while he was silent.

'You can't be serious! You can't!' he called jumping to his feet and Oropher looked back at him ensuring him silently that indeed, he could.

'Are you arguing with your general?'

There was a short silence between them and Arvellon watched his oldeer cousin with angered grimace upon his face. Despite being Oropher's beloved cousin, there was no way he would let him get away with this disobedience nor any other violation, to be clear.

'No, Sir!' Arvellon finally said through clentched teeth.

'Good. Be on your way then.' Oropher said and once more glanced at his cousin who was on his way out 'Come over later for a glass of wine!'

'I won't!' Arwellon called back already from the corridor. It really seemed that his little cousin was angry with him.

Oropher smiled and shook his head, happy that his little cousin started to show a bit of his character. He knew Arvellon won't let himself be kicked around – his cousin knew his own worth.

 


	6. Eventually, it all ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher and Alagos spend some time together.

He will never find a wife. Of that he was sure. Oropher could easily admit the beauty of elleths in Menegroth – there was something captivating in each of them, either a smile or clever mind. It came with ease to admire their shapes and grace and it was always a pleasure to share a conversation with a beautiful maiden, who was most often wiser than the great elders of Menegroth. But his attraction was to something neither of those elleths could give him.

Oropher rested on a bed with his head on a pillow recalling the last moments of his pleasure. He breathed out deeply, enjoying his comfort after being roughly held not long ago in a bedsheets – Alagos pinned his lower back to the bed forcing him up, with second hand he gripped great tuft of his grey hair and pulled back unveiling neck for his kisses. Alagos's body weighted perfectly upon him and a lone memory of their ecstasy and skin sliding on skin in steady rythm send pleasant shivers all over him.

This time, Oropher felt like giving himself to another and they matched perfectly for Alagos wished to have him in turn. From the very beginning their kisses were passionate and forceful, they pressed at each other with fervor and moans and mewling left their mouths only coaxing the other to further action. Their thirst quickly took better of them, their desire only growing when they removed their clothes and threw them aside to hungrily look over the body of the other and running hands over the firm muscles, bringing themselves closer and pleasuring their lover, with every touch forcing a blissful sight.

Oropher rised himself delicately and turned to Alagos, who was half-lying next to him and leaning on a bedrest. He was playing with the endings of Oropher's grey hair, which was a wonder to him itself for he never saw this colour in any other elf. When Oropher was cought under starlight the silver shades appeared, the colour ever present in the royal family, but darkish grey made him unforgetabble. None other of his family had a shade even close to his.

Oropher observed his friend for a bit until Alagos noticed he was being watched and he smiled delicately. He leaned down and cought Oropher's lips for yet another kiss which was gladly returned. Despite their harsh nature, they still loved each other in some way and being for long centuries in such relation they felt no shame in their presence and they enjoyed small pleasures and kisses given when they could afford them. The kiss was too tender for their taste and ended quickly, but before Alagos pulled away he licked Oropher's lips, ever predatory and demanding. Oropher half-smiled and easily noticed red marks on Alagos's arms and back, knowing that his own skin was bitten just the same. Soon all of it will be easily hidden under uniforms, only for them to know and remember and smile each time when they saw red markings upon their bodies until they fade.

Alagos was fierce in his passion and it was everything Oropher needed from him. There were no words of love between them, only demands and claims, Alagos even dared to mock him when he could and then as usual it ended in pure lust. They never feared to hold each other roughly, demand from the other to use more strength and forcing moans and blissful cries from themselves, shouting their pleasure and bringing the other closer to feel and taste him all over.

Oropher watched Alagos leaning back on the rest and he lied himself back on the huge pillow. He was sure his own hair were as disheveled as Alagos's dark brown tresses and he was sure he will spend quite longer time to get them to previous order. Most likely he will tie them in loose braid to get it over with.

'Do you know I am courting someone?' Alagos said then looking at him with clever hazel eyes.

Oropher brough himself from his musings and focused on what his friend said. He watched him for a bit with shining green eyes thinking of his answer.

'And still, you came to me? You are pathetic.'

Alagos laughed softly at his words. Oropher had no idea that Alagos even thought about getting in longstanding relationship. It was not like Alagos to bind himself in such way and Oropher was not sure if he meant to truly bond himself with the other or in the end it will prove to be only a fading desire. If anything Oropher felt no jelousy as he himself from time to time submitted to strong caprices and desires that were less wise than they should be. Being with such relationship with Alagos they felt no anger nor envy when they saw each other with someone else. They were more curious with who and why they decided to spent the night. Just as now Oropher was curious of Alagos's choice concerning the one he courted and he wondered if this was an ellon or an elleth for he knew Alagos found liking in beauty and he was easily attracted to elves of any kind.

'I only met her before few times. It pledged us to nothing.'

'Get yourself together, Alagos. You should be with her rather than hassle me.' Oropher said as he made himself more comfortable lying his head on a pillow and he breathed deeply, clearly pleased at his comfort.

This time Alagos chose a maiden to court, which has not surprised Oropher. He wondered if an elleth was of any high station for he knew the High Nobles of Doriath rarely saw fit and allowed their daughters to bind with a soldier, even an officer. Both Oropher and Arvellon should feel honoured - even if they were soldiers, the esteemed Nobles of Doriath would be more than pleased to have their daughters bond with the Princes of the Realm. For Arvellon it was convenient, but for Oropher more than wearisome.

'Tell me about her.' Oropher said closing his eyes. It was more than saddening that so many elves were denied their love, just for the sake of greed and blind need to mean something in the great court of Menegroth. Oropher could understand if they did that on their own will, after all everyone was free to live the life they wanted, but knowing that great part of the young elves were forced to give up love for the sake of family station was more than disheartening.

'I don't suppose you know her, she is an elleth of House Brasson, the daughter of Lord Raevon.' Alagos said and then smiled at the lone image of his maiden 'Her name is Lalveth. Oh my friend, wherever she walks the fire lights brighter and her smile dims starlight.'

'Alagos, you poetic bastard.' Oropher mocked him and smiled, clearly sensing his friend's dreamy mood.

'Shut up!' Alagos nudged him 'I'm doing my best! And I care for this to work out.'

'Good for you. And I know Lalveth. She will be wonderful match for you. Just don't screw it up'

Actually, Oropher knew Lalveth quite well. She was a member of one of the four most respected and esteemed Houses in Doriath. House Brasson, with Lord Raevon as their Head, were acknowledged councillors and artists. Lord Fanor, brother of Lord Brasson and Lalveth's uncle, was a close friend to Oropher's father and he was esteemed councillor to Elu Thingol, just as Erthor. Lalveth herself was gifted painter and not once Oropher heard elves puffing over her work though he never had a pleasure to see any of it.

The second was House Talagan, accomplished forgers and weaponsmiths, who were praised for their work. Many comissioned their armor and weapons in ther forges including the royal family - even the Mountain Grass was made by Talagan himself in their forges, Oropher's twin swords were forged by this House and even one of Oropher's armors was made by them as well - Erthor commissioned it when Oropher became a general. The steel of which the armor was made was fused together with melted black onyxes making the armor shadowy in colour with natural glim and the staggering effect could be seen each time Oropher wore it. Erthor never betrayed to anyone how much the armor had costed him.

The third was House Laegon who troubled themselves only with counsels and debates and those who felt more need to be of any use became scribes. Few on them were a members of the Great Court, but to opinion of many it would have been better if they stayed away from politics. They were prideful beyond measure and supported pure blooded marriages holding to the caste system, that truth be told existed only in their minds. Nelledir was once a member of this House, but he was disherited when he decided to join the army and Oropher never asked Nelledir about this. House Laegon was once in close friendship with the fourth House and together they were considered to be a great strength in Doriath. But now House Laegon was alone on this field.

House Silevon was the fourth of the Great Houses of Menegroth. They were high and mighty, sharing blood only with those who were deserving in their eyes. Iveril, daughter of Silevon who was born at Cuivienen, was said to be like everlasting blossom and although many tried she graced only one ellon with the sight of her honey coloured eyes that matched her chestnut hair. Oropher was nothing like his mother in appearance taking more after Erthor. Iveril was said to be lost during the Great March and Erthor never spoke much about her. The the members of her House slowly crumbled until none of them was left on this side of the shore.

If Alagos was telling the truth and not playing around than Oropher truly feared his friend to have a broken heart. Lord Raevon will most likely grimace at the lone thought about having his daughter bond with rough warrior. Oropher wondered if Lalveth will love Alagos this much to defy her father and for the sake of his friend, Oropher hoped she won't dissapont him.

Maybe he will ask his father about it. And if not, then maybe Celeborn or Galathil will tell him more of Lord Raevon - after all they were much stronger presence in the court that he will ever be. Although, Oropher's station was one of the highest in Menegroth, it was the King and the Council beneath him, who held the power in Menegroth and dosposed the army. And Celeborn and Galathil were both perceived as the high councillors - if only they wished they could issue an order to Oropher and he would be obliged to perform it.

Then a though raced through his mind dimming all else and a grim expression crossed his mind and he forced his eyes to open.

'Reports for Mablung.'

'What?' Alagos asked focusing from his daydreaming.

'I need to finish them.' Oropher said 'Lasbelin is almost over.'

'Everybody knows you don't make your reports on time.' Alagos shrugged his arms 'Why make it any different?'

'Because I don't need slating from Mablug in my life. He is angry enough that Beleg hasn't show up on time in Menegroth.' he sighted and rised himself to sit. He combed his fingers through tangled grey hair 'Let's go refresh ourselves.'

They went across the bedroom to the place separated with light curtain. There was a cave stream on the other side of it, which flow all the way through Menegroth falling even deeper into the earth in a great waterfall in a roar heard through all of the city. Each apartment had it's own access to the stream and, of course, the privacy was provided as well.

Without hesistancy Oropher stepped into the water and immediately sinked fully to soak his hair. The water was pleasantly cool and refreshed him at once. He watched Alagos going into his steps and within a while he emerged from the water, his dark brown hair were almost black, but light hazel eyes still shone brightly.

Oropher tried to put his hair in order, but having enough of this he smiled with sudden warm and approached Alagos cupping his cheek in hand.

'Don't come to me anymore, Alagos. Make sure you and Lalveth will bond in the future. I count on you'

Alagos cought hand resting on his cheek with his own. This moment needed to come, sooner or later. Oropher and Alagos were not meant for each other and they knew it. They never felt the charming love driving them to make ther happy nor they felt the somber loneliness when they were apart. They were great friends and nothing more, and this is what they will remain.

Alagos looked into his eyes and there was weird expression on his face that Oropher was not used to.

'I know...but can you believe I am scared? I fear her denial, while deep in my heart I start to bielieve she is my only one.' he shook his head as if from the very beginnig he sensed his failure. 'I fear her family will keep us apart.'

Oropher admitted it was not like Alagos to say such words, though he could not deny there was a truth in them. Lord Raegon won't bless their love and will do anything to keep them apart. Now, he could easily believe for Alagos to be truly in love and the question was if Lalveth loved him just the same. Oropher took away dark wet hair from Alagos's face and watched him with softness that didn't fit him.

'Fear nothing, Alagos.' he said 'If you love each other than your hapiness is within reach. No one would dare to stand between the two of you.'

'You truly believe that?' Alagos said with slight disbelieve 'You are a Prince, you are free to bond with anyone. But I am a soldier with a blood of a Green Elf.'

'You are an elf, Alagos, as is she. There are no casts between you and you are free to love whoever you want.' Oropher said with usual confidence. His father always hammered into his head that his royal blood does not make him better than others. They were made royals, because they were chosen to lead their people and authority and lordhip was given to them freely. Nonetheless, he smiled foxily to Alagos 'Trust me, my friend, that I have my ways to make Lord Raegon more thoughtful of his convictions.'

'Intimidating him won't get me closer with Lalveth and you know it.'

Alagos will have hard time in conviencing a person such as Lord Raegon to be worthy of his daughter. If anything, right now he was already on lost position. Oropher won't interfere in this, though he will say a word or two to make Alagos's chances grow.

'If I would want to intimidate him, I would have sent Celeborn to speak with him.' Oropher said and smiled 'Worry not, it will be only few words in right ears.'

With this Oropher left Alagos to grab wooly towels that were nearby as always. He given one to Alagos and the other he left to himself and they both wrapped their hair to make it dry faster. They enjoyed peaceful surrounding, in silence leaning on a stream's edge and only flowing water was heard around. For a bit he mused about Lalveth and Alagos, until his mind recalled all the memories he had about his mother. Truth be told, Oropher didn't remember her. He was too small when she dissapeared. From what he know his parents loved each other and their marriage was not arranged. Iveril the Fair was everything her House ever carved for - graceful, beatiful beyond measure, strong of spirit and clever in mind. Erthor spoke of her with kindness, but Oropher was no fool - his mother was of House Silevon and this came with specific way of thinking, even wrong way of thinking as many said. Each time Iveril was mentioned, Galadhon was silent and though he never spoke a wrong word about Iveril, Oropher knew his uncle's silence was meaningful.

Peaceful sounds of flowing water soon made Oropher lost himself to images of rivers and swift streams of the forest of Brethil and all the fished travelling upstream. He remembered the lake far to the south of Region forest were black swans graced the travelers with their sight. Somewhere away a pair of white-tailed eagles called loudly and the sound of them reached far through the water. Among the trees a great wolves lurked around with eyes shining cleverly and their fur was rised on their necks in a threat. The earth quivered under the pressure of the sounds and steps. Trees looked around anxiously and a mist rised all of sudden closing the way out.

'Don't get too comfy.' Alagos said forcing Oropher from his reverie. He didn't even realized he started to drowse off.

Oropher chuckled quietly and followed Alagos who was already out of the stream. They entered the bedroom and Oropher reached out to the closet for his fresh uniform. Alagos though of it as well as he took with himself his own fresh robes. They quickly clothed themselves and were on their way out. Alagos was scheduled to check on his regiment and Oropher had his own duties to perform. Taranir mentioned that they needed to speak and Oropher could expect him to come any time. Before they left Oropher's apartment each of them grabbed a fresh red apple to snack on their way to the fields.

'Do you think anyone heard us?' Alagos asked more with curiosity than care and he bite sweet fruit he had in hand. Oropher shrugged his arms at his question.

'I doubt it. As you know, my family rarely retire in their apartments.'

Oropher never hidden with his preferences, but he didn't show off with them either. With Alagos they always met up in his apartment and from time to time, Oropher brought to his room someone else as well. There were no fools in his family and Oropher was sure they knew his liking of male elves. If some didn't know, then they suspected and there were some who openly denied it, persuading even Oropher about who he appeared to be.

Oropher walked out from his apartment after Alagos and closed the door, but when Alagos nudged him he turned to see what his friend wanted.

Edwethon passed by them and dissaproval was so visible on his face it could have been as well written on his forehead. He glanced at them from the tip of his eye, while Alagos non too graciously chewed a piece of apple and could not greet the Lord before him.

'Greetings, uncle.' Oropher said calmy with neutral voice. His welcome was not answered, but Oropher waited for none.

He bid Alagos to follow him and they walked in different direction than Edwethon to the other way out of the royal apartments. Only when they were far enough Alagos let himself to snort and Oropher followed.

'Have fun at next family dinner!' Alagos said embracing him with arm in friendly gesture.

'Maybe I will take you with me as my partner? One last time, before you will bond with Lalveth.'

They kept walking down the corridor, joking from time to time and then bringing up matters of more concern. Their merry humor was interrupted when fast footsteps were heard on the nearby corridor and briefly they noticed Saida, who almost run through it, but when she noticed them she immediately rushed over to them.

'I've been looking everywhere for you!' she called and they became serious seeing her concern.

'What is it?'

'There was a sudden order to muster the soldiers.' she said 'The King wishes to see his army.'

Oropher and Alagos glanced at each other before they looked back at Saida.

'Alagos go help Taranir. Saida ready the archers with Faron.' he said turning back to his apartment 'Get everyone in their armour. And make sure the horses are representable!'

Oropher dissapeared again in his room not bothering to close the door. He detached the sword he used every day and reached for the one above the fireplace. It was the Mountain Grass – the sword of Galadhon which he was given to him by his uncle the day he became one of the Generals of Doriath's army. The handle was embellished with green topazes and verges of steel was transparent and flashed with diamonds. For a short while he admired the weapon as he always did when he took it in hand and then he sheeted the sword and attached it to his belt. He walked into his bedroom to the closet in the corner where his armor awaited him. It was quite modest for as the cavalier he could not wear a heavy one. Nontheless, it was made of hard steel and protected him from any attacks.

Why the King ordered to muster the army? This has not happened since centuries and it was never so sudden – Mablung always informed them when King Elu wished to see his soldiers in full force.

Oropher wondered if this had something to do with the meeting between the King and his father, since the matter was said to be of great importance. But nothing could lead to such conclusions as even the latest council meeting have not concerned the army.

Oropher shook his head preparing himself further. The army presentation will take place at the Golden Plaza located just before the Throne Room. He was sure that by now the soldiers were slowly gathered there by their officers and put into representative arrays. He trusted Taranir had everything under control and he hoped to have none complications in preparations.

Oropher was ready. He buttoned up his second pauldron and arranged his belt more comfortaby. He stormed out of his room with fast pace going to the stables were his soldiers waited for him.


	7. There is no one greater than us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King mustered his soldiers.

Oropher arrived to the stables were continued a true movement. One cavalry division was just lead away through wide corridor towards the Plaza and immediately the next one took their place gathering on the courtyard and awaiting for their last soldiers to come forth from the stables. Next to the them, Oropher's archers slowly prepared for their leave.

'These are the last!'

Oropher heard a call from Taranir and looked up at his friend who just approached him on his tall horse. He bid the horse to walk slowly next to Oropher, though clearly the animal didn't like to shuffle along in so slow pace.

'Good. The divisions officers are overseeing the Plaza?'

'They are.' Taranir confirmed 'Haerdin and Egnaspen are already there. Mablung will arrive with the King.'

'Then we should join them.' Oropher said and he approached his horse that stood beside Saida who sat surely on her dappled mare. Tall Bargamo was not happy to be bothered and threw his head impatiently with ears folded back.

Oropher looked briefly at his elite soldiers who as expected wore their best armor and presented themself properly to their rank. Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth were neatly respresentable as well, their armor may not be as admirable, but nontheless fulfilled its purpose.

Oropher jumped on his horse pleased to see that mean Bargamo have not decided to lash out in gallop the moment he mounted. It seemed Oropher's training finally brought some effects with this horse.

'Hakon has some knocks on his back.' Saida said apologetically as she knew Oropher never favoured Bargamo.

'It's fine.' he said, for a brief moment hoping that Hakon will soon get better. He tilted head to three young elves nearby. 'Keep an eye on them.'

Archers of Oropher's banner left the courtyard some time ago and already few last divisions prepared themselves to join their respective banners at the Plaza. Only few horses stayed in the stalls and unusually empty fields were way too quiet. After scanning the fields, Oropher decided it was time to join the Haerdin and Egnaspen on the Plaza.

'Move out!'

Oropher spinned his horse around and Bargamo reacted sharply as always. He run forth in slow gallop and Oropher knew his soldiers will follow suit and fall behind him in the rows. They entered the corridor leading to the square where the army had gathered. Hoofbeats of their horses echoed between the walls and soon enough they entered the Golden Plaza like a quiet but vigilant storm.

With Oropher on lead they passed by the the regiments of Haerdin standing on the right area of the Plaza. The middle area was claimed by Egnaspen and while galloping by the soldiers of the Wolf banner, Oropher cought the sight of known figure in Egnaspen's ranks and Arvellon noticed him as well. His cousin sat on his brown horse in a second row, stationed there as lower ranking officer. There was an amout of uncertainity in Arvellon's eyes and Oropher realized that his younger cousin never had a chance to participate in the display of the army. Oropher easily seen Arvellon's nervousness that was clearly sensed by his horse who stepped from one leg to another not sure about the mixed emotions of his rider.

When Oropher passed by Arvellon he slowed down a bit to have a better look on his cousin, if only for a moment. Arvellon wore light armor in colour of dark grey. Sword at his side was well looked after, just as Galadhon and Oropher have tought him. A weapon you don't care about well enough will sooner or later rebound upon you – Galadhon always said to Oropher and this same thing he passed on to Arvellon.

He smiled briefly to his cousin and the gesure was returned though Oropher didn't think it will bring any consolation to Arvellon. He was not surprised that his cousin was nervous – as expected he wanted to present himself as best as he could, though taking part in army display for the first time and being station in a second row didn't help at all in softening the tension. However, this could not be handled in any other way. Arvellon was a lower rannking officer leading a division and his place was among the commanders of the Wolf banner.

Oropher's smile quickly faded when he arrived to his soldiers who were arranged in arrays of adequate divisions and regiments. Heavy cavalry stood on the left side taking first rows, next to them were horse archers of Faron's regiment and after them, almost to the end of the Plaza, the swordsmen stood in steady rows. Oropher's banner proudly stood above them and wolverine sharply bared his fangs.

Oropher and Taranir stopped their horses in front of their gathered warriors, while the rest of Oropher's elite troops joined the first row of the officers, as they were ones as well. Oropher's eyes reached to the farest parts to the Plaza where his soldiers stood and he nodded to himself cleearly pleased. There was not thing that was not tightened up and he firstly nodded at Taranir knowing that in great part it worked out because to him. Then he looked upon his officers with no dissapointment. He didn't have to say a word for them to know that he was satisfied.

'You know what to do.' Oropher said to them and they saluted bringing their fists to hearts. He looked upon his banner – the wolverine growled threateningly, showing off his superiority. Oropher always aspired to be the best – and this same thing he passed upon his own soldiers.

On the upper floors gathered a great crowd eager to see a the gathering. The army was presented extraordinary – soldiers stood proudly and their armors shone in the bright light of the torches, weapons on their sides were polished with great care. Horses neighted around, but in great part the animals stood patiently and their hair glimmed perfectly combed.

Oropher spinned his horse when Bargamo rised to rear. This beast needed to calm down and Oropher will make sure he will. His horse threw head angered when Oropher didn't let him, but came back to his unstable ease and obeyed.

Haerdin and Egnaspen sat quite relaxed on they horses at the center of the Plaza enough distance away so no one could hear them. They didn't seem nervous and Oropher wondered if they had any news from Mablung concerning this sudden gathering.

Oropher turned back and glanced at his elite in the first row. His three nightmared stood next to each other with Saida on their one side and Faron on the other. He shot them a warning glance before he turned back to Taranir.

'I will speak with Haerdin and Egnaspen.' he said and bid his horse to gallop towards two generals.

Soon enough they noticed him approach and Haerdin moved his horse to the side so he could enter their circle.

'Everything seems ready.' Oropher said and both of them nodded to his words.

'Our soldiers showed a great discipline by mustering themselves so quickly and with such effect.' Haerdin added looking briefly at the ranks behind them.

'Indeed.' Egnaspen admitted 'Maybe this was all about it.'

'I hoped you would know why the King gave such and order.' Oropher said after he chastened Bargamo, who showed his animosity towards two other horses and watched them now with ears folded back 'Has Mablung said anything about it?'

'Even Mablung was taken by surprise.' Egnaspen said 'And the King does as he wishes.'

'The latest meeting of the Council didn't concern the matters of importance to the army. Nor the army itself.' Haerdin said 'Unless there is something they are not telling us.'

'Don't exagerrate. If anything happened outside the borders we would be first to know about it.'

'Well, Haerdin is right. This latest wargs movement in our forests was planned. They have no power on their own to pass by the Girdle.' Oropher said and Egnaspen narrowed his eyes at him knowing what he had in mind.

'Let's hope none of this will prove to be truth. If the shadow is stirring in the north again than soon we will face it in battle.'

'The Darkness was never fully defeated. We all know it.' Haerdin said with forlorn expression 'Ered Gorgoroth is far and yet still too close.'

Oropher grimaced and memories of the First Battle passed through his eyes. The horrors of the enemy were hungry for blood and ever watchful. This has not changed and it never will. They may have lived peaceful centuries under the stars facing only minor disturbances and occasional enemies. The shadow of war passed by them all of sudden and dreadful darkness laughed at them hoping to meet them on the battlefield. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide – in the right time they would have to make a stand.

'We must send the patrols to the settlements before winter.' he said 'I will speak with my father about it.'

'If our predictions will be correct than they would have to move closer to Menegroth.' Egnaspen said and then shook his head at the lone thought of the matters that rose now above them. 'We will speak later with Mablung. Let us focus on the army.'

Despite trying to force himself to not chew the dark thoughts it was hard not to. Oropher clearly saw the other two generals grimaced too at the lone though of coming nightmares.

'Horses seem to be calm.' Haerdin said all of sudden.

'I hope it will stay this way.' Egnaspen said 'Many of them are not used to such gatherings, moving only in divisions.'

Before Oropher added something a loud click was heard through all the Plaza and the great door of the Throne Room started to open.

Casting last look on themselves the three generals took their leave and went back to their own flanks stopping their horses in the middle of each one – Egnaspen held the middle one, Oropher was on the left one and Haerdin on the right. Taranir stood at Oropher's right as the second in command and they both watched the entrance to the Throne Room.

The door opened wide and the Royals walked forth to the Golden Plaza. The fire flickered and shone brighter when the Maia entered the place – the air freshened with a far away smell of mountain streams. Their Queen Melian was a sight to behold and her lone presence brought courage to hearts. Her husband was tall like the great oaks in the forest of Region. King Elwe was born to rule – his majesty and grace made others cling to his will and obey his orders. The Primus General Mablung was at the King's side, his eyes run through awaiting army watching them all with sharp eyes.

The King and Queen stopped a distance away from the army and Mablung mounted his powerful dark stallion that was lead to him. The Prime General spinned the horse around to the soldiers who awaited his orders.

'To the King! Salute!'

'Hoorah!' the whole army bestowed immediately and, as one, they brought their fists to hearts in warrior's greeting.

The caves echoed with their powerful voices and Oropher silently prayed to the high stars for the horses to not spook out. Although, they were trained very well no one could be sure how they will react in every situation.

Mablung's horse neighted and trotted clearly roused by the commotion around. For a brief moment Mablung observed the first rows of his warriors and then he spinned his stallion to face the royal couple.

'Your highness, the army is at your command.'

King Elwe looked at his beautiful wife and she smiled with pride of both – her husband and their valiant people.

'Thank you, general.' Elwe said with his clear low voice taking his eyes away from his wife to look at Mabung and then he turned his eyes to the soldiers before him. His blue eyes were pure with light that no other Sinda posessed and there was unhidden satisfaction on his face and clear content.

'How many regiments are under each banner?'

'The Cougar has six, the Wolf has five and the Wolverine has six. There are at least three hundred soldiers in each regiment' Mablung said 'Five thousand and one hundred soldiers in total, my Lord.'

'How many archers?'

'One thousand and five hundred'

Elwe nodded in silence lost in own thoughts and as always no one could predict what he was thinking of. No one it seemed, except the Queen, who also glanced at the soldiers silently analysing. Oropher wondered if this was all a farce for the King's satisfaction or wise Elwe truly had something in mind. It was hard to tell if the King knew something that the commanders did not – as always Elu Thingol was hard to read or maybe it was just Oropher who didn't see the King too often. His father always told him how mindful Elwe is and wonderful Melian matched him in kindness and wisdom.

While Mablung answered the King's quiestions, Oropher once more looked to the upper floors were the gathered elves watched the army in wonder. It had been centuries since the regiments were shown in full glory and Doriath's strength was to be feared by the Darkness and whatever lurked far to the South of the world.

It was probably by accident that Oropher found his father among the crowd. Erthor was smiling and he delicately waved hand in a greeting, which Oropher, of course, could not return back, though he managed to smile back delicately.

Erthor was always reluctant in Oropher's choice to become a warrior and Oropher suspected it was finally because of long talks with Galadhon that he finally accepted. Oropher remembered the anxiousness in his youth at the lone thought to defy his father and follow the way Erthor did not approve, though deep in his heart Oropher knew he would have joined the army even against his father. This thing happened with Amdir, who stood against the words of Edwethon and he did as he wished which his father never accepted. Galadhon tried to convience Edwethon, but he was too closed at the possibility to his son being a warrior and Oropher was glad his own father proved to be wiser.

After the decision was made Erthor did everything to support him. Erthor gifted Oropher his first weapons – a slender sword that arched at the tip and a curved bow with embellished quiver. At the beginning of his training those were perfect, but as more skilled he was the weapons lacked gracefulness and weight. The bow and quiver served him well and now rested in his room, hung in his bedroom in special place and his first sword was reforged and became his basic one with which he was always seen on patrols and trainings.

Suddenly Oropher wondered if Arvellon payed attention to have his sword ballasted accordingly to his rising skills. It was no use to reforge the weapon over and over since simple leads could make the work. But the clue was to remember about it as getting used to fight with too light weapon could prove to be devastating in future training. Oropher would have to check if Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu remembered about it as well. He hoped they did and if not, he didn't know if he should be more angry at himself or at them.

Focusing up, Oropher quickly turned his eyes from his father back to Mablung and it was unbelievable luck for just when he did that the King beckoned him to come closer. Oropher narrowed his eyes delicately not knowing what this was about. It was rare for the King to beckon a commander so directly and Oropher was sure he did nothing to anger the great King. He bid his horse to gallop toward the royal pair and hoofbeats echoed between the walls interrupted only by neghting horses who stepped from one leg to another.

Melian was even more breathtaking up close. There was a smile upon her face that soothed all worries and filled spirit with courage. Oropher saluted when Bargamo stopped sharply as he was bidden.

'The horse suits you, my nephew' Elwe said with a smile 'I heard of your clash with wargs not long ago.'

Elwe knew of everything that happened in his kingdom and Melian sensed all evil once it revealed itself. Oropher bowed before his King as graciously as he could on the back of his horse.

'We are always ready to perform our duties, my Lord.'

'Good.' the King said wathing Oropher for a bit and his light eyes stared deep into him as if considering 'I am more than happy to have you in the great army of Doriath. As one the Princes of this realm you are the future of our people. My beloved brother would have been proud of his grandsons.'

Oropher didn't know what to answer, a bit confused about the King's words. Celeborn, as his older cousin, could have more memories with their grandfather Elmo, but Oropher himself didn't remember well his grandfather and he could barely recall how he even looked like.

'I am sure he would have been.' he said and Elwe smiled a bit with inscutable expression.

'Arvellon also serves, is that right?'

'He is, my King. He is an officer in general Egnaspen's regiment and he leads his own division.'

Sudden irritation rose in Oropher. If the King truly wished to speak about the family and go down the memory line that he truly didn't have to muster all the soldiers. They had more important matters at hand, but if Elwe wished to take a look at his solders and speak with him in the middle of the Plaza – who Oropher was to forbade him?

Oropher noticed that Melian watched him intently and Elwe smiled a bit as if he sensed the sudden exasperation.

'Very good. Young Arvellon will grow into a great warrior. He will surprise all of us.' Elwe said and Oropher narowed his eyes in suspicion. He didn't like this sudden interest in Arvellon – it always foretold troubles.

Then Elwe's eyes clouded and he reached out to stroke Bargamo's neck at which the horse has not reacted. Oropher watched a bit surprised for the mean horse always tried to bite, especially a stranger. But it seemed that the great King was obeyed by everyone and Oropher didn't know why he was surprised.

'You and Celeborn are headstrong and your hearts burn fiercely. But don't confuse freedom with blind independance as Amdír did.' Elu said and he seemed deep in thought as if long centuries back in the past. 'All of you echo with her rabid spirit and you bear yourself like her.'

Elwe look Oropher in the eyes and his eyes burned with azure flame backed by this strange light, but Oropher didn't look away.

'Celeborn directed his spirit into powerful charisma. I see him on the Throne if I shall ever fall.' Elwe said with determination Oropher didn't understand. He didn't understand what Elu wanted to tell him. 'Amdír has her freedom, but you took her fury. You were softened during those long centuries. You learned to take orders. Your eyes does not shine as hers under starlight.'

Oropher didn't know to whom Elwe was recalling his words. None of their family was anything like Celeborn, who will soon match in wisdom and greatness the esteemed elders of Menegroth. His words cut through minds with ease, carried with strong and clear voice. None of their family was like Amdír, who followed only his own will and cared not for the words of those who tried to confine him. None of their family was like Oropher whose fury was powerful like a monsoon. Who could be greater than them? Together they were unmatched.

'Don't let them control you. I fear that soon I will need Celeborn's determintion and your fierceness. And when the storm will be over all will be well again. Keep your fire, but don't let it consume you.'

Oropher felt well known fire boiling in his veins. The great King didn't have to worry of his flame to ever burn out – it was ardent and blistered with pure energy that mirrored in his every move.

'I will try my best, your majesty.' Oropher said bowing again and then he had weird feeling that Elu knew something he did not – something that concerned their family and something he tried to know about for so many centuries.

'I know you will.' Elwe said with full resolution and then his tone changed again to commanding 'Thank you, general. Be on your way.'

'Your majesty!' Oropher saluted and bowed to the Queen before returning to his troops.


	8. Foolish leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commanders decide their next moves and tidings are brought to Oropher which he didn't like at all.

'I still don't know what this was about.'

Mablung announced when he walked into his spacy office and the door bumped closed after him. He sighted walking behind his desk while Egnaspen rised himself from the armchair and Oropher was glad he didn't have to stand here without a purpose.

They gathered before their commander awaiting his words and Mablung continued after he threw his coat on the chair behind him.

'However, I suggested to not jump out with such excesses in near future.' he said and then sighted on more, glancing at his commanders 'We were also ordered to recruit more warriors and each of you will receive a new regiment of heavy cavalry. Choose the officer and assign them as the commander of his respective unit and make all arrangements for their armor, weapons and horses.'

'Is there a reason the King decided to arm his kingdom?' Egnaspen asked profoundly as always. Having in mind their converstation at the Plaza, Oropher as well wished to know what they stood upon.

'Nothing certain.' Mablung said 'There are some voices that a falcon came from the marchwardens at the Tower, but even the Council is not sure about the situation and the King keeps his silence.'

'It's not wise to keep us away from this.' Haerdin said and Oropher took his side.

'We need to know if we should schedule more patrols.' he said 'And we should check on settlements before winter.'

Mablung rised his hands in calming gesture. It was clear he also didn't know what the King had in mind or if wise Melian foresaw anything – this will stay only between the King and Queen.

'If the kingdom was in danger, we would know of it.' he said 'But you are right and we will send soldiers to the settlements around Doriath earlier than we planned. I will attend the Council and bring this matter forward with no field for discussion.'

'Remember that we don't wish to spread anxiousness.' Egnaspen said 'To this day, there are many who fear the horrors of the enemy and still grieve after those who had fallen on the field of battle.'

'Indeed.' Mablung sighted and nodded his head 'Schedule the divisions and send them around Doriath. As I said I will attend the next Council meeting and I will inform you of any changes and decisions.'

They took it as their leave and soon enough they left the Primus General to his work. Oropher walked out from the wooden building and he watched for a bit a division of training spearmasters under the Cougar banner. The sounds of their weapons cutting through air were perfectly tuned making one vibrant hum. A bit away on the verge of the fields trained the swordmasters of Egnaspen's regiment, but their training seemed to be more about testing themselves among friends.

Oropher noticed Saida who waved at him and beckoned him closer and he appoached the elleth who was sitting on a long wooden bench and talked with Taranir. It's good his ever busy friend found the amout of free time to spend it as he wished.

'Look what we found!' Saida said with shining eyes showing him their finding.

In was a really long, thick bone resembling a rib. It didn't belong to any animal Oropher knew of, but he was sure this must have been a true beast once it lived. The endings of a rib were a bit jerky and a bone itself was dirty showing that it must have been deep in a ground for a long time.

'Impressive.' Oropher said 'What you want to do with it?'

'Well, I will try and make a bow out of it.' Said said staring closely at the finding.

'It won't work.'

'That's what I've been telling her.' Taranir said with delicate smile knocking his fingers on the bench he sat on.

'I said I will do it and it will work.' Saida said as she started to slowly clean the bone.

'Sure it will.' Taranir said and Saida immediately turned his angry sight to him.

'Don't mock me!' she growled at her friend, but then she turned away again 'I wonder when Elhador will be back.'

'I hope he and his collegues have not left the Girdle overcome by their findings.' Taranir shook his head.

'I bet he found a new dragonfly, not speaking about his precious herbs. You know how he loves this strange creatures.' Oropher said 'He is probably at the lakes in the forest of Region.'

Elhador was the master of herb studies and excellent medic. He was a student in a school of healing and had been an apprentice to the Grand Master himself. Elhador was no soldier and his skills in handling the weapons were basic at best. However, Oropher could not afford not having a healer among his own division. In their time they travelled far through the forests of Doriath and even as far as Ossiriand. When their kingdom was not embraced by the Girdle of Melian, evil travelled boldly between the trees and the elves of Doriath shed blood in many clashes. Elhador's help was invaluable at those times, but now the Girdle protected them and since shadows were kept away Elhador didn't have to travel with them as much as he did before and he could focus entirely on his own work.

A cavalry division entered the military area from the wide corridor that lead to the Great Gate. It seemed they just got back from the forests – stomps of hooves were heard closer and approaching horses neighted announcing their arrival. His predictions were right - the division of the Cougar arrived from the settlements in the forest of Region. Their banner was held high and Oropher all too well recognised the higher officer of general Haerdin's ranks.

Aenor Orchalion of House Rinor was one of the most respected soldiers within the army of Menegroth. His courage was well known and his orders reached far carried with strong voice. Oropher looked upon his old rival, who was in great shape and held himself straight and steadily on his brown horse though the long scar across the right side of his face was clearly visible. Seeing it Oropher prevented the predatory smile that threatened to appear on his lips, but his eyes flashed lethally at the lone memory of their clash that happened long ago and it brought him unspeakable satisfaction.

'Quit staring like that.' Taranir said and nudged him with his foot.

Oropher shook off from his strange stance. He and Aenor were said to be just the same – the same fire devoured them from the inside blistering with ardent energy. They both drawn to themselves the best warriors and they both thought they were one of the kind. There was no one other to match their strength.

Their rivalry and tension between their soldiers finally ended with a duel, though those were strickly forbidden in the army. Aenor was of the House with soldier tradidtion - war and comba was in his blood. He boldly stood his ground and Oropher could not pass over his defence and deep in Aenor's eyes he saw this mocking glint, that Oropher's royal blood was not enough to match him. Until Oropher forced him to lay open his defense – which Aenor did only for a blink and not even fully, but that was enough for Oropher.

A dagger in Oropher's second hand had pushed through the open space and clawed Aenor's lower cheek up to his brow. Blood poured from the deep wound immediately and Aenor jumped away. He did not believe Oropher – he didn't believe his stance, he didn't believe his fierceness nor he feared to cross his sword with him. And above all, Aenor have not believed his words so Oropher showed him once and for all.

This was long ago and Oropher reprimended himself sternly. During their duty, their impetuosity towards each other softened clearly, but aversion remained as their hostility run too deep in their blood. Nowadays, they just tried to get out of each other's way as they could, which sadly could not be avoided everytime as they wished.

'General!' Aenor approached him saluting briefly 'There are alarming tidings from the Region forest!'

Despite everything Aenor knew how to behave himself recognizing his duty to be of more importance that his personal animosity with Oropher – many times it was Oropher, who pointlessly snapped at Aenor. Although, his fire still burned within him, Aenor seemed changed and most likely for the better since Aegnor was very much liked among his soldiers and he was also considered as the second in command to general Haerdin. It was clear if Haerdin would ever decide to stand down from his duty, it would be Aenor taking his place.

'I am listening, captain.' he said as he stood straight before the officer whose brown stallion breathed deeply and bumped ground with his leg impatiently.

'The warg riders were spotted on far grounds beyond the Girdle. And it happened not once.' Aegnor said chastenning his steed into calmness 'We should expect an attack, the southern lands are not safe.'

Oropher nodded and Taranir appeared beside him considering the words of Haedrin's officer. This could not be ingnored – Oropher was sure of that. Since Aenor's leave from Region the settlements on the verge of the forest could have been already attacked. He didn't know why the Darkness has lately stirred so fiercely, but he knew he won't let it befall on them and cast a shadow on their lands.

'Taranir send soldiers to the settlements immediately.' he said 'They are to stay there until they will be called back. Saida, help him with sufficient orders.'

They were gone within a moment ready as always to perform their duties. Oropher hoped to make Saida invaluable help to Taranir as she was too by nature very organized and it seemed Taranir didn't mind having her at his side.

'Report to your general. We will join the Council at the next change and we will surely bring this matter forward.' Oropher said to Aegnor, who nodded and left him then spinning his horse around and joining his own soldiers.

Stallion's impatience clinged to Oropher and he felt his blood warming up, coursing faster through his veins. There was something amiss and King's silence irritated him. If the enemy's army gathered in the North beyond Ered Gorgoroth, they should immediately build up defenses and resettle the elves living in the forests of Doriath.

Oropher shook his head deep in thought. If there was truly a message from the marchwardens, then it meant Amdír should know something and Oropher seriously considered to learn of marchwarden's findings in less official way. He knew his cousin won't hesitate to tell him – Amdír took for nothing the words of his commanders.

The Cougar division left them, but the training fields were not calm for long. Oropher barely focused from his racing thoughts, when Alagos graced him with his presence, showing his position when he spoke.

'I'm surprised you both calmed so much.' he said 'Some would say that you softened beyond recognition.'

At the tip of his eye Oropher noticed Alagos who was sitting on the stable roof just above him.

'We know how to behave ourselves.' he said and Alagos's lips twitched delicately. He jumped down from the roof and stood now by his side. Alagos loved to collect old weapons from the armory and bring to the forges to shape them to previous glory. The smell of the owen and hot fumes clinged to Alagos and Oropher always liked to sense this aura around.

'Sure you do.' Alagos purred and then forced more serious expression on his face and his tone changed to more reserved. 'I bring tidings you may not like.'

'What is it?'

'It's about your cousin, Arvellon.' Alagos said and flipped over a dagger he now had in hand. Oropher didn't prompt him to continue knowing he will be told all about it. 'It seems he got into a fight. There is a duel near the empty stable at the verge of the caves.'

Oropher's eyes lowered and blood boiled in his veins. Arvellon. This brat.

'He is doing pretty well if it comforts you.' Alagos said and Oropher glanced at him briefly with darkened eyes.

'It doesn't.' he said already passing by his soldier. Alagos immediately followed him as he was expected.

He though he talked sense into Arvellon. He hoped Arvellon's good nature would take better of him and this alone would prevent him from such mindless leaps. But his cousin chose a different way of handling his problems and it will end differently than he probably wished.

Alagos whistled loudly and the sound pierced the air sharply. Oropher's eyes flashed like starlight on the water when Nelledir and Orthon joined them. They knew well his aura of resolution and now Oropher spoke with his old fierceness and Nelledir and Orthon woke up with him like a quiet storm.

Oropher knew well where he should head off to – it was no mystery that the area behind the stable for young horses was used for brawling. Since the younglings were gone on the pastures outside Menegroth the area was empty. In their time Oropher and Aenor duealed there too which Oropher remembered all too well.

Not so many soldiers gathered to witness the result of the fight. They were all overtaken by the scene before them they didn't see the approach of the officers and when they did, it was already too late. Nelledir, Orthon and Alagos took the lead and pushed away the soldiers providing free pass through the crowd. When no one was before him Oropher narrowed his eyes at the dueling elves in the circle.

They were bruised and a bit dity, but not bloodied. Arvellon and Aglaron stared at each other like wolves focused entirely on their rival with lightened, sharp eyes. Smile graced their faces in clear excitement and it seemed they enjoyed the taste of such adrenaline. Arvellon owned his ground observing his oponent with clever eyes, ready to dodge or defense. Oropher knew his cousin always preferred this tactic not seeing that his control was delusive. Aglaron was determined and strong warrior reminding Oropher of a jackal but not yet a wolf. Aglaron swinged sword in hand while Arvellon held his own more softly, just as he was tought by both Galadhon and Oropher.

As Oropher predicted it was Aglaron who first moved to attack, but before he clashed again with Arvellon, Oropher fell upon them in a dreadful shadow. With quick strike he knocked out a sword from Aglaron's hand, who held his weapon too angled. He neither saw the weapon fell on the sand nor he saw a look of mixed surprise and fright in soldier's eyes. Oropher immediately dodged to the side and crossed his sword with Arvellon. There was a look of utter astonishment in his cousin's eyes, but Oropher played in no observations he moved to attack. In powerful move he pinnd Arvellon's sword to the ground making it useless and then with brutal force he fell Arvellon to the ground, downing him with a single hit of his fist.

The rigour inside the ranks must be obeyed with no exceptions. Oropher before was no exception and Arvellon won't be as well. You are nothing extraordinary, you are a soldier as we all are! - that's what Egnanspen kept telling him long ago and Oropher in his time learned to control his fire, obey his officers and keep the order appointed in the army. Unlike himself, Amdír never managed to bring himself to do such a thing, but Oropher will make sure Arvellon will.

Oropher straightened up and he didn't even look down on his cousin, who scrambled from the ground, nor he turned back to look at Aglaron. He sheeted his sword and passed by his cousin. Oropher didn't spare the strength to his blow and he was sure Arvellon have never experienced such strike before in his life. Silence that fell around the crowd was not interrupted even by the slightest talkings – none of them wanted to get on themselves the attention of old warriors.

Oropher didn't have to look behind – he knew Orthon and Nelledir grabbed undisciplined two soldiers by necks and Alagos cunningly glanced at the crowd daring them to make a move. They always knew what was expected – Algaron and Arvellon were lead after their general held in strong grasps of Nelledir and Orthon.

Oropher beckoned one of the random soldiers he passed by and ordered him to ask general Egnaspen to his office at which the elf saluted and he was gone in a blink of an eye.

They were back in their previous place near the bench. Oropher turned around and when he did Nelledir and Orthon shoved the two soldiers before his wolvish eyes. Alagos as always lurked around like a predator and being a born tracker it was not surprising for him. But Oropher considered young soldiers before him. Aglaron was shorter than Arvellon and he was a complete opposite with light brown hair, blue eyes and freckles on his nose and cheeks. Arvellon's face was grim and his eyes were directed down on the ground.

Oropher didn't feel as if Arvellon have let him down. He was not dissapointed in his cousin – deep in his heart he praised this kind of managing the conflict and he was more than proud that Arvellon rose above it and showed his temper. But Oropher also knew Arvellon preffered more calm approach into dealing with his problems and his duel was more for the crowd than for Arvellon himself and Oropher didn't wish his cousin to do anything against his own nature.

One more matter made Oropher cautious. For some reason his father feared the fierceness he posessed with Celeborn and Amdír. He never understood why his father and uncles did everything to dim their ardent fire that burned them into greatness and ever coaxed them to go forth and back from nothing. Oropher won't ever let his fire die out, but for the sake of his Elders he won't let Arvellon fascinate with such impetuosity.

He clearly sensed their anxiousness and he saw how hard they tried to not look up at him. Aglaron feared Oropher as his general, but Arvellon was scared to see what was in Oropher's eyes and what his older cousin thought of him now.

He casted both Orthon and Nelledir a look they understood – Oropher wished to speak later with Arvellon.

'Take them to their general.' he said and without further ado his two warriors grabbed roughly two young soldiers and lead them away to the wooden builing where offices for army's commanders were placed.

Oropher watched them go without sympathy. From his own experience, he knew Egnaspen will give them the punishment they deserved.

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself. With this lone foolish leap Arvellon crossed his way towards another promotion and he will have to work even harder to make this up, which on the other hand was not fair to the soldiers in his division. Oropher shook his head angrily. He was torn by being proud of Arvellon and the need to scold him and this irritated him even more.

Now Edwethon would be even more displeased. Oropher was sure his uncle will learn of the incident pretty quick. However, Edwethon's opinon was Oropher's least concern. He turned on his heels leaving behind the wooden builing on the courtyard and slowly made his way to less attended stable on the verge of military area. Alagos had not followed him sensing his need to be left alone to his own thoughts.

Oropher entered the building and immediately few horses sticked out their heads to see who was coming. Their ears went back and forth and to the sides as they sensed his foul mood, so Oropher breathed deeply once containing himself and he walked deeper to the stable. At least Arvellon have not made a complete fool of himself. For sure he will be more acknowledged by his fellow soldiers, but less prized by his officers – Arvellon may not be yet fully aware of that, but that is what will happen.

One horse sticked out its grizzled head and squinted its eyes – the mare was one of the retired steeds and the stable was especially made for long-serving and wounded horses so they could come back to shape or rest until they fade and leave this world.

Oropher stopped before one stall and looked inside – his chestnut Kairon perked ears at him and turned to approach him. There was a herbal bandage on his stiff leg and the horse have not felt comfortable while stepping on it. Opening the stall Oropher led the horse outside while keeping eye on his walk and he shook his head. Kairon was still limping, not as bad as before but it didn't look good and Oropher started to suspect that the horse could strained a muscle or even tear a tendon.

He lead the horse outside of the stable and bid him to stop. Kairon neighted quietly perking ears at him not understanding, but sensing his mix of emotions and Oropher smoothed softly his muscular neck. His fingers went through tangled mane that matched in color horse's hair and then Oropher lead his hand over horse's body. Beside the leg, Kairon was in good shape. He crouched down to see the left front leg at which his horse was limping – it was unnaturaly warm and possibly a bit swollen.

'It doesn't look good.'

Oropher titled his head towards the elf standing nearby. He didn't hear him approach, but neither he was surprised about it.

'It's not.' Oropher sighted straightening up and he patted horse's neck.

Galadhon stood in front of Kairon and softly caressed him, shoving long fringe from his forehead. Galadhon loved horses and these days he liked to spend his time watching those noble animals. Oropher remember his uncle always had a hand for them. It was Galadhon who tought first Celeborn and Amdir and then Galathil with Oropher and finally Arvellon how to soften and train a steed for themselves and although Oropher was given his first horse by his father, he was sure Galadhon helped in choosing the right one.

'I heard what happened.'

Oropher looked at his uncle from the tip of his eye. If Galadhon knew so fast, than it was a matter of time before Edwethon will know as well.

'Tidings run fast. I expected that.' Oropher said and he silently called Kairon to follow him back to the stable building.

The horse slowly walked near him on his right and Galadhon joined them walking at Oropher's left. He was not sure what his uncle wanted, but it didn't smell like trouble. Although, Galadhon was not a general anymore his words were still respected and Mablung not once discussed with him matters than concerned the army that had to be presented before the Council. But apart from this, Galadhon never interfered in any of their doings keeping his distance and only observing. Oropher long ago noticed that his uncle was a quiet type – he didn't speak unless he had something to say, he rarely get into small talks and he had a real presence of a military commander with straight back, heady arms and head rised high. Oropher and Amdír in their youth learned what they possibly could from their uncle who was demanding, but excellent tutor.

Galadhon was silent and Oropher could not quess what went through his mind. He never could. Galadhon's face was hard to read and he contained his emotions well.

'You want to say something.' Oropher said leading Kairon to the stall and checking if the horse had clean water or if he should change it.

'I don't.' Galadhon said leaning on a wooden wall of the stall. Well, that's how always conversation's with his uncle went on and even after the liquor he didn't get any more talkative – he knew, because with Celeborn and Galathil they tried not even once.

'I should get a cover for him for winter.' Oropher said more to himself as he watched his horse, who already pecked at the greens in a stall.

'The Herders have left Menegroth to bring back young horses from the pastures.' Galadhon said 'Maybe you should look among them for a new steed?'

'Most likely I will. I fear Kairon won't fully heal from this injury.' Oropher said as he walked out of the stall and closed it leaving the horse in solitude. 'Do you wish to speak with Arvellon?'

Galadhon turned eyes from the horse to him and he was silent for a moment.

'No. I believe you will take care of this.'

'You bet I will.'

A heavy steps echoed through the stable and Oropher knew who was coming – Orthon's presence was unmistakable. The elf was unusally tall and strong as well – he fought with a spear as if it weighted nothing and he was able to hold and fight with two-handed sword in one hand. Orthon was a born warrior and Oropher was sure about his victory with all his soldiers except Orthon. The fight with him could not be judged lightly.

Oropher met dark blue eyes of Orthon who stopped in front of him and regarded Galadhon with respective nod.

'Egnaspen has finished and he agreed to your request.'

'Good. I will be there in a moment.' Oropher said knowing that his cousin was in his office awaiting their meeting.

Orthon left them and his steps echoed again between the stable walls. Oropher looked once more at his uncle who stared after Orthon as if he considered something.

'Orthon and Nelledir. I remember well their fierce nature.' Galadhon said as if more to himself and then looked at his nephew 'Arvellon will take my words as a scolding of his Elder, but your words he will take into heart. Remember that Arvellon has other charisma than you do, or myself. He gains hearing by his mindfulness and validity of his actions. Keep this in mind.'

Keep this in mind before your anger will take better of you. Oropher was sure this was what his uncle wished to say. Oropher didn't know if Galadhon feared that Oropher's fury will push Arvellon towards his own – fury deep asleep but present nontheless, or rather Galadhon thought that his young good-natured nephew will collapse under such pressure.

'I don't wish to break him.' Oropher said 'I may chasten him sternly, but I will always support him.'

Galadhon watched him for a moment, then he nodded believing his words and Oropher left his uncle heading to his office where Arvellon was waiting for him.


	9. Responsibility isn't easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher speaks with Arvellon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. I try to update the story every friday, but right now I am in place with poor internet access.  
> Enjoy the next chapter!

Oropher walked down the corridor of the wooden building heading to his office which was placed at the end of the hallway. In front of Egnaspen's office, in the wall's shadow stood Aglaron with one soldier standing guard near him. Young Aglaron stood straight and calm, but his face was somber enough for Oropher to know that Egnaspen have not treated lightly the last incident they had with Arvellon.

Oropher entered his office and Arvellon standing before the desk turned to face him. A bruise on his face already gained colours and it will be quite a time before it will dissapear completely. Arvellon just like Aglaron didn't have a face of a scolded cub, which meant they acknowledged their mistake and will face the consequences. That alone was already a good sign.

He blindly pushed the door closed after himself and it bumped loudly while Oropher made his way behind the desk and sat on his armchair.

'Congratulations, cousin. I bet your duel was worth the effort.' he said leaning both elbows on the chair supports and watching the standing elf before him.

'It would have been if only you had not stopped it!' Arvellon said and his fists clentched probably before he realized it.

'Duels are strickly forbidden in the army. You should be well aware of that.' Oropher said, but Arvellon watched him with angry eyes clearly preventing himself from saying too much and Oropher wondered if he should provoke him.

Maybe it will make for the better if Arvellon would speak his mind in anger. His cousin rarely allowed himself to be lead by rage which was strick opposite to his older brother Amdir or even himself. Amdir praised his freedom more than anything and till the end he didn't let anyone to bind him into the chain of command. Oropher was different – maybe thanks to his father who always showed him support which Amdir never experienced from Edwethon. Crushing the difficulties, Egnaspen managed to hammer duty into Oropher's head – duty to his people, to his family and devotion to Doriath. Those were obligations Oropher finally accepted and those duties allowed him to become who he was now.

Before Arvellon managed to speak again he took the lead.

'I hope general Egnaspen gave you strict orders.'

'He did.' Arvellon said 'We will stand guard at the Hall's Gate until we will be relieved of this duty.'

The Hall's Gate was located at the Throne Room a bit hidden from sight with as hidden pathway from the outside of Menegroth's walls. The wide corridor, hollowed long ago when the city was build, lead straightly before the Thrones of the King and Queen. It was the least used gateway and truth be told, it was used only once when the messangers came informing that the Enemy gathered for war. Standing guard at the Hall's Gate was considered to be the most dull station in all of Menegroth and Oropher was not able to count the time he spent there himself.

'Good. Maybe it will teach you something.' Oropher said wondering when Arvellon will finally speak his mind. His cousin clearly damped something down in himself and Oropher had only hints of what it could be.

Finally there was a glint in Arvellon's eyes and a thick rope seemed to snap before him, but still it was not what Oropher expected. Arvellon was reserved even in his anger and Oropher didn't know if it was for the better or worse.

'None of it would happen if only-!'

'And what you wanted to achieve with this duel, my dear cousin? Self-proclaimed respect? A promotion?' Oropher asked getting up and he slowly strolled through his office, not looking at Arvellon 'Do you believe it would have changed anything?'

'Yes! It would have changed many things!' Arvellon said fiercely, his eyes followed his older cousin around the office 'I had enough of Aglaron and only I had a spine to duel him! It would have set things straight between us, once and for all!'

'Worth of admiration.' Oropher said 'This fits well with giving example we spoke about not long ago.'

'You are the one to say it?!' Arvellon lashed out at him 'You were nothing better if not worse! Many look up to you wishing to follow your steps! Why should I be any different-?!'

'What do you know of it, Arvellon?' Oropher growled and he rounded his cousin holding him under the iron of his eyes 'Do your really believe I stormed into the army and all backed before me like grass on the wind? My disobedience was not taken lightly and yours won't be as well!'

'You defeated your rival in combat and I wished to do the same! I hear about it not once!' Arvellon answered with the same ferocity 'You dared to stand against Egnaspen, against Mablung! And yet you scold me for one foolish leap? Leave me to my problems and let me handle them as I wish!'

Oropher stopped his tracks before Arvellon and stared at him with hands on his back. Arvellon stood as tall as him and there was a furious grimace on his face and clear sharpness in gold eyes, but he still lacked the stricking determination and Oropher easily overwhelmed him with his own will.

'I am your commander and I won't let you handle anything as you wish!' Oropher said chilling the air with his voice 'You are a soldier, who broke the law and you will face your punishment. Maybe then you will think about your soldiers, who will suffer because of this as well!'

Arvellon was a bit taken aback with this as he clearly didn't think about this. As Oropher suspected, he didn't think of the long distant consequences as well.

'This one foolish leap, as you called it yoursef, crossed your way to another promotion! You both with Aglaron should be grateful to not be depromoted!' Oropher said boring into his cousin unforgiving eyes 'Maybe we should ask your soldiers if you are an example to follow? What do you say now, cousin? Do you thing that a soldier should earn his place like you did, or myself long time ago? Do you think a Prince should behave like this?!'

Arvellon's grimace was uncertain now and his determination that boiled in him moments ago now started to fade. He was silent only staring at his cousin.

'Me and Amdir were enough thorns in the side of our fathers and with our actions we brought disgrace on our House. You never did and I hope you won't.' Oropher said 'You keep saying to follow my steps, but each decision taken that way is against your nature and you won't walk far like this.'

Arvellon looked up at him with sudden sore expression, but Oropher's eyes were not sympathetic. His cousin was kind-hearted since birth and Oropher wished him to forge it into strength to gain respect so his soldiers would be loyal to him above all else. Arvellon could be everything Oropher wished him to be – a general the King's army deserved.

'Hopefully, you will have much time to think of this at your guard's duty. And I truly hope you will get your priorities straight this time. Something Amdir never managed to do.'

Arvellon was taken a bit abash by the mention of his older brother. Arvellon and Amdir have never truly met and never bonded as brothers should have. Amdir left Menegroth when Arvellon was but a small child and he was as good as a stranger to Arvellon. Maybe Oropher should not have mentioned of Amdir.

'Think of my words and then of everything you want to achieve. And don't listen to your fellow soldiers. Ask our Elders of my glorious promotions through the army and then think if you wish the same for yourself.' Oropher said much more calmly 'Now go to your duty, soldier.'

Arvellon made a full salute and then left the office to the corridor where Aglaron was still waiting with the guarding soldier, who was probably responsible to escort them to their new station. Oropher watched them leave in silence and once they were out of sight he walked back behind the desk, but instead of sitting down on the armchair, he watched the training troops through the window.

He lost himself in his thoughts and there was a frown on his forehead. The conversation with Arvellon has not gone as he wished. There was still more he wanted to say his cousin and what he had said was formed in wrong words. He will have to meet Arvellon again, but maybe next time they will speak as brothers with no military ranks between them.

Oropher grumbled displeased and left his office. Arvellon was in hard situation. Giving that their uncle Galadhon was such respected figure among the soldiers and also valued strategist, there were expetations placed on anyone who walked in his steps, even it was not said aloud. Everyone silently watched how good Galadhon's successor can grow and if he can be any better. With his temperament, Oropher easily proved he can be everything they expected and even more. Amdir, who trained with marchwardens, also showed what he was made of. And now, Arvellon must also prove to be as good as them – everyone waited with curiosity if Arvellon will be anything like his older brother and cousin.

Oropher feared Arvellon will be stuck in their shadows – constantly compared and judged. Now, at the beginning of his way Arvellon may seem weaker than Oropher and Amdir had been at his age. He was sure there were some who thought this way and he hoped Arvellon have not taken those words into heart.

He briefly observed the training swordsmen. He should train with Arvellon, as they used to in the past. His cousin wished to master the art of wielding two swords and Oropher agreed to teach him. Only few warriors in Menegroth had patience and stubborness to teach themselves this craft – Oropher, Taranir and Mablung were three of them and some said that Elwe also was to be counted among those warriors.

On the other side of the military area Oropher noticed Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth. They were clothed in obligatory army uniform, though they clearly unbuckled them to feel a bit loosed up. They had bows and quivers in hands and they were heading to archery range. It seemed they recovered well enough from their previous training and Oropher checked if they cleaned the stable they had destroyed before – it didn't shine as much as he wished, but he accepted their finished work and let them rest as much as they could and then send them to perform their other duties.

Intrigued, Oropher followed them passing by a division of spearsmen who trained their balance and accuracy. Each of the soldiers had an apple on his head and the only thing they had to do was to not let it fall from their heads through all the time of their training. Oropher wished to start such training with Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth, but after speaking with Taranir they decided that the young warriors were not yet ready for it.

A cavalry division of the Wolf passed by him if fast trott, but Oropher was focused on his soldiers who already fired first arrows. The results were good, but not excellent – all arrows met their targets close to the center. Oropher observed them stringing their bows in few more shots and he immediately noticed few inaccuracies and errors that needed correction. As much as he praised their iniciative, he feared that by training alone they will soldify their mistakes – something Oropher had done in his youth as well and it was hard for him to later make this up.

He moved from his place and approached his soldiers, who took their second quivers and prepared for second round.

'Amrun.' he called and the elf immediately lossened the string and turned to him. 'Look how you stand, you have no balance. Feet a bit wider, knees lower.'

The elf did as he said and drawn the arrow once more. Amrun was a good archer, he had keen eye and reflex and Oropher hoped to master him in this specialty.

'Elbow higher, don't tilt your head as much.'

Amrun let go of his arrow and it met its target closely to the middle. Most of his arrows landed there with few impacted in the middle. Oropher nodded with content. He didn't have to worry about Amrun.

He turned to Halloth on another lane who just fired his arrow. Halloth as well was a good archer and Oropher had no worries that he will master the bow in near future. Halloth stringed his bow to another shot and Oropher nudged his arm.

'Elbow lower. Don't tense your arms so much.' he said and watched Halloth's shoulders hung loose a bit. 'Hold the arrow more steadily.'

Halloth focused to improve his stance and waited for a bit to let the arrow fly. As for now, Oropher didn't hasten them to take quicker shots as they still needed to memorise their right reactions which for Oropher was much more important.

'Boss, is it true you can pierce an arrow in the shield with a second one?' Halloth asked turning to him.

'Many soldiers can do it. It's nothing fancy.' Oropher said walking pass Halloth 'One day you will do it yourself.'

Halloth brightened up at his words and Oropher looked briefly at Amrun to check his stance, but then he turned and looked at Tinnu who struggled with his bow. The typical flatbow used in the army of Menegroth didn't serve him well and Tinnu had problems to hold the weapon well enough. Oropher looked all over him immediately seeing stiff moves while stringing an arrow and how tightly Tinnu was holding a bow. By the way he turned his body too much and shoulders were too close to each other. No matter how many times Tinnu was corrected he made this same mistakes and this time as well Oropher pointed out all his remarks.

Tinnu fired his arrow and it met the target somewhere to the side – Tinnu again shaken his bow at the end of the move. Oropher not once asked Faron to train with Tinnu, but it seemed to have no effect and he couldn't let Tinnu to not master even one type of the bow.

'Take another one.'

Oropher again patiently corrected any flaws in Tinnu's stance. Maybe short recurved bow would be better for young soldier, though Faron said that a typical recurved bor would not have been a good choice for Tinnu. Faron said he also tried with compound bow and angular composite bow, but it didn't went too well – with each of them Tinnu had the same problem with drawing an arrow. Oropher sighted quietly. He will have to speak with Faron again concerning Tinnu, maybe he will even ask his uncle about this.

'Don't worry, Tinnu. We will train this through.' he said knowing that the young elf tried his best and putting him down won't have any effect. 'Finish this quiver and gather your arrows. I don't want you to learn your mistakes.'

'Boss, I have been wondering' Halloth said before Oropher left them 'I've been wondering if you would not train with us horseback archery?'

Oropher looked at him and considered this. Usually, it was Faron, who tought them archery as he was himself one of the best archers in whole Menegroth and some even wondered if Faron could outshot Beleg himself. Faron was not a Sindarin elf as many thought – he was a Green Elf who came with Denethor over the moutains and he also participated in the First Battle in which their King perished in valiant fight. After the war, when the Green Elves decided to stay in Ossiriand instead travelling to safe ground of Doriath, Faron with small group of his kindred made a decision to resettle and place themselves under safe care of King Elu Thingol. Oropher saw in Faron's eyes that he longed for grasslands and free sky of the wilderness, but he sacrificed this for the sake of his family and he never regretted as he said it once himself.

However, these times Oropher gave Faron free hand and he only performed duties that must be done. The reason was simple – as the only one of his elite soldiers, Faron had his own family to take care of. His delicate wife was epitome of beauty with eyes like stars and hair dark like midnight sky. Tirnel was her name, the star gazer, with voice like velvet. They had twins – a boy Túon and a girl Sídhil, that both inherited their mother's dark hair. Recently, their third child was born – their youngest daughter, Inwel, who was all like Faron and no one could deny it. Faron rarely found time for anything other between his most important duties and his family. Oropher never blamed him and tried to lighten up his duties as he could. He didn't bring Faron on patrols if he didn't have to and didn't weight him with more orders and duties than absolutely necessary.

That left Oropher with choice to either leave Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth to Saida or Alagos. He knew Alagos won't show enough patience and Saida won't catch all mistakes they would make. She was a great warrior herself, but there would be a long way ahead nefore her before she would be able to teach other warriors properly. Oropher would not hesitate to place Saida as a tutor if Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth would need a basic training, but all three of them needed a way more observant eye, especially Tinnu.

Nelledir and Orthon were out of discussion as neither of them was a good teacher and Oropher doubted Taranir would find a bit of time for this training as well.

'Very well. Meet me here when the Wolf and the Bear would pass each other.'

Just as he said it a breathless elf stopped before him and Oropher turned to see what he wanted, thus he didn't see clearly cheerful face of Halloth. The young elf before him wore a simple clothes of the House assistant and Oropher was sure he saw this elf few times before around his family apartments.

'My Lord!' the elf called 'Lord Galadhon has send me for you! It's time, my Lord!'

'Time? Time for what?' Oropher repeated with a frown, but then it clicked and he gasped softly 'It's time!'

Oropher passed by the elf forgetting about anything else, but then getting hold on himself, he turned to his soldiers.

'Amrun, to go Taranir and tell him we will meet later!' he said 'Halloth tell Alagos to do the briefing of the captains that was scheduled at Stag's shining! Tinnu get Nelledir and Orthon to talk with Taranir, they will know what's this about!'

Without other words or waiting for their confirmation he stormed out of the military area and went straightly to the apartments of his House walking so fast he almost run. Galathil must be flying off the handle being this stressed and Oropher felt a biting tension getting to him as well.

He remembered well how Faron was stressed before the birth of his youngest child, though he still showed up to perform his duties. It finally ended up with Oropher banishing him from the training fields and forbading him to appear anywhere near the military area until he would be ordered to come back to his duties. Oropher kept Faron away for long – the full spring blossomed and Oropher took Faron's duties concerning his regiment and using the opportunity he showed Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth what this was about. And when spring ended and Tulip constellation appeared on the sky announcing summer, Faron appeared at the door of his office with a tiny bundle in his arms happy as any father would have been. Little Inwel had Faron's eyes and Oropher was truly touched by his friend's blessing. To his surprise it was Alagos and Saida who fussed the most over the child, but even Orthon showed his interest in Faron's daughter. Oropher guessed the things were different when the child belonged to your friend and not a stranger.

It was Celeborn who Oropher saw as first. His older cousin was leaning on the wall staring in the painting in front of him and he tapped his foot nervously. Oropher greeted Celeborn who breathed out seeing him.

'How are they?' Oropher asked in a low tone still a bit bushed by almost running through the corridors and sword at his waist didn't make it any easier.

'It's a long time now, but they say it's alright so far.' Celeborn said and then glanced at his brother once 'But you can probably imagine how tensed Galathil is.'

Oropher looked at his cousin, who walked back and forth along the corridor sometimes trying to stop himself from doing so only to find out he was not able to.

'Aunt Arradis is with Faineth.' Celeborn said. 'And can you believe at this momemt my father is studying a lineage of some horse?'

Among this tension only Galadhon seemed to be haven of calm sititng on the armchair and reading a sizable tome he had in hand. But even being for a short moment there, Oropher noticed that Galadhon read a single page way too slowly. Erthor and Edwethon were not present and Oropher assumed the House assistant must have troubles into getting to guarded Council meeting.

Oropher patted Celeborn's shoulder and approached Galathil, embracing him with arm and trying to give him a little comfort.

'I'm sure it's alright.' he said and Galthil sighted deeply.

'I know. That's what they keep saying.' he said gazing from time to time at the door where Faineth was struggling to bear their child.

'Don't worry, my son. Everything is alright.' Galadhon said empasisng right words. He turned the page of his book.

'Come, sit down.' Oropher said, but before he lead his cousin to the armchair near Galadhon a muffled but still a shiering cry was heard from apartment they waited in front of.

As one they held their breaths and stared into the still closed door. Celeborn unsticked himself from the wall he leaned on and Galadhon stood from his armchair.

At last the door opened and few maidens came out of the room and finally Arradis walked out and graced them with reasurring and clearly happy smile.

'Please, Galathil. Your wife and daughter are waiting.' she said and stepped aside leaving the door open.

It was Celeborn who delicately nudged his brother, who stood aghast like a pillar od salt. But after a prod from Celebron, Galathil moved from his place and soon he dissapeared into the room and an Arradis walked after him.

Oropher stared after him and he and Celeborn looked at each other, clearly sensing those same mix of emotions boiling in them. They moved closer to the room's entrance, but they didn't even walk few steps when Galadhon stopped them both by placing a heavy hands on their arms.

'What a quiet child. It's not crying anymore.' he said with a delicate smile and Oropher realized that indeed, the child stopped crying a good while ago. 'I was lucky as well with Erthor and Edwethon. Neither of you cried all too much.'

'Really?' Celeborn said as if he didn't fully believe.

'Really. I remember when Galathil and Oropher were born we placed them in one cradle. You were both so small and Galthil already had a tuft of hair.' Galadhon smiled to his memories 'You were both so quiet that one could forget you were even there! That was until Amdir and Celeborn decided to take a good look at you. And I bet one of them did something that caused you both cry.'

'How could you make us cry?' Oropher asked as he glanced at his cousin, but Celeborn shrugged his arms.

'I am sure it was Amdir.'

Soon enough Arradis came out of the room again. There was no disturbance to be felt aroud her. Only a knowing smile graced her lips and hapiness mingled in her eyes – it seemed she saw many fortunes of parents being blessed with a child, including herself – the days of birth of her two sons was the most memorable experience of her long life.

'He asks for you to join.'

Celeborn and Oropher let Galadhon went in as first and they stayed behind at the doorway. Galathil was at Faineth's side holding her hand and she was leaning on a bedrest clearly tires, but undeniably happy. There was a small bundle in her arms wrapped in soft blanket.

Galadhon patted Galathil's arm, looking at him with deep pride. Then he kissed his daughter-in-law tenderly before he finally looked down at his granddaughter.

'Can you believe it? Galathil has a child.' Celeborn said quietly 'I am so proud of him.'

Oropher didn't answer. He leaned on a door frame and observed the scene before him. Faineth delicately rised her daughter and Galadhon took the child in his arms. There was such fondness in his smile and great tenderness, that it was hard to believe there were some who were able to reject their grandchildren.

'Let's join them.' Celeborn said and they entered the room passing by Galadhon and Arradis, who gazed with delight at the child that was still in Galadhon's arms.

First they approached Faineth and sat at both sides of her bed. She smiled at them and exhaustion mirrored in her eyes, though happiness was there as well.

'I am glad you are all here with me.' she said quietly 'I am glad our daughter will have such wonderful family.'

'Nimloth.' Galathil said, who stood above Oropher 'Our little daughter.'

Nimloth, White Blossom. Oropher smiled at the accuracy of the child's name and he wondered if she inherited the shade of silver hair as her father.

'Do you think anyone will pry them away from the child?' Celeborn asked conspirationaly with a low tone glancing at their Elders and Oropher and Galathil laughed a bit.

'They don't even pay attention to us.' Galathil said and he bent down to kiss Faineth tenderly in the head.

'Let them.' she said with a delicate smile 'It's a day a happiness for us all.'

Oropher yet again was thankful to all the stars that Faineth and Galathil found each other. They were wonderful couple and their daughter will be blessed with loving home. Oropher knew Nimloth inherited all the best she could from their parents.

Just then a fast steps were heard on the corridor and Oropher turned to see who was coming, but instead Erthor and Edwethon it was a royal guard who appeared in his sight. Frowning a bit, he excused himself and approached the elf who waited at him at the corridor.

'Forgive me, my Lord.' the elf said keeping his voice low 'Your presence is requested in the Throne Room.'

Oropher grimaced clearly irritated. Couldn't they find a better time for their tedious talkings?

'Say that I will arrive late. Or find my second in command to be present there.' he said 'I belong with my family now.'

'It was a King himself who sent for you, my Lord.' the guard said 'All the generals are there as well and the matter is urgent for they speak alone.'

Everything was urgent when the King sent personally for you. Out of all the time he could have spoke to him, he must have chosen this exact moment. Oropher growled under his nose angered and he stared for a bit at the wooden floor, sudden regret feeling his heart. He looked at his family he swore to protect. His duty and will binded him to do everything to make them safe and now this same duty was prying him away from them.

'Lord Oropher will arrive to the Throne Room.' Galathil said and Oropher looked up startled for he was so lost in own thoughts he didn't hear his cousin approach. The guard nodded and left, knowing that it would be no use to wait for the general.

Galathil patted his shoulder, but this gesture brought no comfort to Oropher. He knew no one will hold him in blame, just as Edwethon and Erthor had their duties and couldn't be here, now it was Oropher who had his own obligations that forced him to leave much earlier than he wished. And even worse, Oropher felt as if he was betraying his family.

Oropher won't prelong his leave. He embraced Galathil and the gesture was immediately returned.

'I am so happy for you.' he said 'You are going to be a wonderful father any child could wish for.'

'Don't forget that you, Celeborn and Arvellon are uncles now.' Galathil said 'For Nimloth you will be always better than her old parents.'

'Don't be so pessimistic.' Oropher said and he held Galathil at the arm's length now 'Now go back to them. It's your day to celebrate.'

Oropher one last time looked inside the room. Little Nimloth was now held by Celeborn and she woke up to agitation around and reached her tiny hands around making quiet sounds. Then Oropher turned and left them to celebrate without him.

 


	10. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher arrives to the Throne Room and his later training with three warriors ends differently than he wished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again for the delay! You can say that my degree has finished me off.  
> Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Oropher was let entrance to the Throne Room without a wait. He knew he was late but neither he felt sorry about it. As the guard had said before, Mablung was present in the Room as were the two other generals, and of course Elwë was there as well, with Queen Melian at his side.

For the best to all of them Oropher hoped it to be truly of importance. Mablung seemed to be truly deep in thought, even worried, and Egnaspen with Haerdin spoke with the royals quietly.

'Oropher, nephew.' Elwë greeted him when he was close enough and Oropher bowed graciously before his King and Queen.

'You must forgive us, I know the time is not convenient for you.' Melian said approaching him and Oropher looked at beautiful Maia before him 'How does Faineth fair? Is everything alright?'

Melian was shorter than Elwë and even shorter than him, but she was able to tower over anyone. Although her kind and mellow voice brought solace and seemed like a healing, Melian herself could not be taken lightly – she had power of the forest that none of them was able to obtain and it would not be wise to provoke her anger.

'They are all well, my Queen.' Oropher said 'Galathil and Faineth have a lovely daughter. They named her Nimloth.'

Melian's eyes lit up at this and Oropher again mused on this wonder for not even the stars shed such light on the land. Nothing Oropher had ever seen casted such radiance – not a dew on a blossoms in the forest of Neldoreth, not a starlight on the waters in the forest of Brethil nor the waterfalls chained in ice in the forest of Region. This land over the Great Sea he heard so much about, was this land truly blessed to grace abyone with such light?

'This is a day to remember! A Princess was born to the House of Elmo.' Melian said truly gladdened 'Contratulations, my general. You are now an uncle to Nimloth.'

Oropher smiled and accepted Melian's congratulationsm though probably everyone present in the Room knew he would prefer to be now with his family and newly born niece.

'Indeed, a day to remember!' Elwë echoed his wife's words and there was also unhidden delight in his eyes while Oropher received a simple, but sincere, warrior's gratulation from his fellow commanders. 'After so many sons, a House of Elmo was finally blessed with a daughter.'

Elwë's eyes clouded, and only for a bit of second there was striking regret in his eyes, but before anyone noticed it he forced back on himself his calm presence.

'There are ill tidings from Ossiriand.' he said when the atmosphere calmed a bit and focused all the attention on himself. 'Falcon arrived from their Elders warning us of the stirring darkness and apparently, they have some disputes with the dwarves.'

'Forgive me, my King.' Haerdin took his voice 'But was is it to us? We are well protected with the Girdle and we should mind our own field.'

'You are right, general.' Elwë nodded to him 'I have no wish to send armed soldiers to Ossiriand, however, there is a deep friendship between our people. And my alliance first with Lenë and then with Denethor will be kept even if our people chose to be spilt up.'

'What does the Council say?' Egnaspen said and Elwe half-smiled at this.

'As much as I respect my councillors, right now I wish to have clear and fast decisions, which I would not achieve with the Council knowing the difference of their opinions.' Elwë said 'I don't wish this matters to be renown and discussed on sides. I need rapid and resolute actions of the army and I want to know from you how can our soldiers be disposed.'

'Were there any messages from the marchwardens? Have they spotted anything?' Oropher asked and Elwë met his eyes, clearly knowing he will obtain this imformation in other way if he will have to.

'They confirm what Ossiriand told us of the enemy's movement.' the King said 'The warg riders are spotted almost at every Change of Stars, but they keep their distance. I know not what stirred them so lately, but we won't wait passively.'

'I advice caution.' Melian said then 'I saw something unclear in the mirror, something that brought shadow on Doriath and I fear the consequences.'

'My Lady, can it be that the Enemy prepares for war?' Oropher asked 'If it's true than we must resettle the elves from the forests to Menegroth. And it must be done before winter.'

'You are correct, general.' Melian said 'But I am nor sure what I saw. Nothing can be certain.'

'I spoke with Lord Erthor and we specified the matters army need to take care of.' Elwe said 'The first matter is usual, to ivestigate the needs of the settlements around Doriath for winter and then transport the goods for their use. Giving the situation, you will try to persuade them to move to Menegroth or at least closer to the city.'

'We will hande this as usual.' Mablung took his voice 'There are no worries for this matter, my Lord. If some of them will resettle closer to Menegroth we will provide them with care and help built new homes.'

Oropher wondered what the Council will say about such disposal of goods for he knew for a fact that some of the councillors would have been openly against assisting and patronizing such hermits, who lived all their lives in the forest. Fortunately, those councillors were considerable minority which pleased Oropher greatly and not only him.

'Very well.' Elwë said 'The second matter concerns patrols. I fear they need to be increased. Are the new cavalry divisions formed?'

'Not yet, my King.' Mablung shook his head 'The cadets are finishing their basic training and the Herders have not yet returned from the pastures with young horses. But the weapons and armors are already comissioned and some of them are finished.'

'I agree with increasing the number of patrols.' Haerdin said 'Officer Aenor reported to me of the problems at the far border in forest of Region. Apparently, evil forces sniff up the terrain and warg riders were spotted beyond the Girdle.'

'I can confirm this. Officer Aenor met me just as he was back from the forests and reported his concerns.' Oropher said 'I sent my divisions to keep an eye on the southern land.'

'This has not comforted me and only strenghtened my thought concerning patrols.' Elwë muttered and then looked at his commanders 'Can it be arranged?'

'We can locate the soldiers practised with marchwarden trainig as our main patrol parties, backed by other divisions.' Egnaspen said 'Each of us have one regiment of those warriors.'

'Usually, it was them who checked the settlements.' Haerdin said 'We can't send them in two places.'

'It defiantely can be arranged.' Mablung interrupted the discussion that was starting to form up 'But we need to make further preparations and reschedule the patrols. I will inform you of this as soon as it will be arranged, my Lord.'

'Very well. Now, we come back to Ossiriand. I worry about their problems with the dwarves. We have met them before and we now they can be hard personalities to endure. We will show our support to our friends in the Eastern lands. The dwarves think our alliance dimmed out but they are mistaken and I will send my army to prove it if they will force me.' Elwë said with sudden stony voice that softened with his next words 'And I fear for their safety in the wilderness and if they need any aid to be safe. But I need a messanger to forward my words.'

His eyes met the green of Oropher who understood the King's thoughts.

'I chose Lord Celeborn to carry my words and you, general, will accompany him in this journey.' Elwë said 'You are both Princes of this Realm and by sending you both, our aid to Ossiriand will be strong and not to be doubted.'

Celeborn was natural and perfect choice for such responsibility and Oropher was glad it was not him who was chosen as a bearer of the King's words. On the other hand, he knew he would never have been considered to perform this duty unless completly neccesary.

'He will speak with the Elders of Ossiriand and with the dwarves as well, if needed.' Elwë said 'But my main goal is to know whether there is a need to send our soldiers to aid the Green Elves or if they wish to live in Doriath in the safe embrace of the Girdle.'

'If I may, my Lord.' Oropher said 'The Green Elves have taken no King since Denethor perished. I strongly doubt they would be eager to place themselves under your rule. Those who wished to do so, already live inside Doriath's territory.'

'You are right.' Elwë nodded his head in thought 'But I am yet to find solution to this. I don't wish to have them under my supervision and I will respect the leaders they have now.'

They fell in silence chewing their own thoughts. The leave to Ossiriand was not very much desirable at this time as Oropher wanted to be present during the formation of his new cavalry division. Also he will have to decide which one of his soldiers will leave to the East - at once he though of Orthon, but the need to have another warrior or two was undeniable.

Elwë watched them silently and then turned to look at his wife. Melian stared at him for a while now with shining eyes. It was clear she was worried as well - since she told him of her unclear vision, the Maia was in constant feel of unrest, clearly feeling that something was amiss and there would be change in the world that none was able to predict. Elwë shuddered at a lone thought to lead his people to war once more. There was no denying they were ready to face the Enemy in open combat, but a war always ended in sadness and in the end there was no victor.

'That is all, commanders. I would appraciate any of your further reflects and I await your report, Mablung.' Elwë said 'I will also give specific obligations concerning your leave, general.'

They took it as their leave and they bowed before the royals as they left the Throne Room in silence.

'Meet me in my office at at Stag's shining. We must make even basic plans to reschedule the patrols before your leave, Oropher. Which I think will be sooner than we would expect.' Mablung said 'Now, let's focus on our current duties.'

Haerdin took his leave and went to the forges, Egnaspen went to the Stable Master to learn when the Herders will be back with young horses, Mablung made his way to the granary to discuss the amount of grains the army will be given for their horses and Oropher left to speak with Taranir.

He didn't have to walk far to get Taranir. His second in command was overseeing the manouvers of their heavy cavalry and Oropher joined him watching silently.

'At least few of them needs new horses.' Taranir said 'Can we count on the forges to improve their armor?'

'You know the forges are late with the delivery of our bows. I doubt they will take any more requests until they will finish the ones they have now.' he looked at Taranir 'Have you thought of the new regiment?'

'I wanted to ask you the same.'

'Mablung said it's the matter of time before the cadets will finish their training and we will meet immediately those assigned to our banner.' Oropher said as his eyes followed soldiers neatly manouvering their horses. 'As usual, we will have fifteen divisions in this regiment and we will choose division commanders out of the new soldiers.'

'Wouldn't it be wiser to take fifteen more experienced soldiers from old regiment and assign them to command the divisions of the new one? After all, we short in time.'

'True, but it's never wise to split a strongly molded team.' Oropher said 'I will place the new regiment under Orthon's lead. He and Faron will have two under their care. With Orthon they will be fast to catch up with the old one.'

'I hope so.' Taranir said 'Mablung is determined to have them in the field as soon as possible.'

'We have now another matter at hand.' Oropher said 'The decision was made to increase patrols in the forests. We have a meeting set up with Mablung.'

Taranir was silent for a moment chewing his own thought and Oropher knew he suspected the same thing as he and the generals before.

'Are we preparing for something?' he asked cautiously with lower tone.

'Nothing certain.' Oropher said with same quiet tone 'Not long ago we spoke with the King. Even the Council didn't know of this.'

'Sound gravely.' Taranir replied 'What are the orders?'

'As for now we will send divisions to settlements and increase patrols. We will try to ressetle some of those elves closer to Menegroth.' Oropher knew he shouldn't discuss this meeting with Taranir, at least not now, but having such a threat above them he could not stand back. And having in mind his leave, he wanted to make Taranir ready. 'Also there was a falcon from Ossiriand. Apparently, they have problems with the dwarves and the Kings wants to know if they need any aid. The messangers are sent from Menegroth.'

Taranir looked at his commander from the tip of his eye.

'You are going, aren't you?'

'Indeed, I am. More as a companion and guard for it's Celeborn who was chosen to be King's herald, but we are both going as the Princes nontheless.'

'Do you think he is hiding something?' Taranir asked.

'I doubt it. But I have a task for you.' Oropher said 'After my leave you will send a message to the Western Tower adressed to my cousin Amdír. Take my own sprarrowhawk so no one will have any suspicions.'

'What should I ask him?'

Taranir never backed away from anything Oropher ever requested from him. And now they both knew they would have serious problems had anyone have learned of their doings. It was not wise to not trust your King.

'Ask about the lands beyond the Girdle, if the enemy moves from the north and in which direction. Are they coming back to Ered Gorgoroth or they camp somewhere in the western lands. If those are warg riders or able bodied troops prepared for war. I need to know everything and Amdír won't hesitate to tell me.' Oropher looked at Taranir.

Oropher wondered if Amdír will even care to answer. He was known to miss not only messanges from his famly, but his orders as well and it was said not once that Amdír was not a soldier to be trusted.However, Oropher always had a good relationship with his cousin - they always had irrepressible energy and eagerness that pushed them on and on. Cunning two foxes, that had to be present everywhere - that's what they were in their youth.

Then Oropher realized Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth were probably waiting for him at the archery ranges. He hoped they were well prepared for their training.

'Meet me in my office when the Orchid constellation will be seen. No one will interrupt our talkings.'

'As you wish.'

He patted Taranir's shoulder and he was on his leave. He wondered if Celeborn was already informed about their journey to Ossiriand. It was a shame they needed to leave so fast especially after the birth of Galathil's child. Certainly, a great feast will take place to honour the next member of House Elmo and for sure all their family will meet to share food and drink together. And sadly they will celebrate without them for Celeborn and Oropher will be away at least till next early Lasbelin. It was not that Oropher enjoyed the meetings of their family that much, but he wished to spend those joyous moments with his dear cousin and share his hapiness, which sadly his duties had taken away.

Indeed, his three soldiers were already waiting on wide ranges standing in the circle and talking, clearly in good moods. Oropher admitted they recovered pretty well from their deadly taining Changes ago, but its results could still be seen in few stiff moves and too stringed muscles.

'I hope you properly warmed up your horses!' Oropher said instead of his greetings and they turned in his direction.

Halloth immediately lit up with confident smile and pushed his horse to gallop towards his commander.

'We did, Boss! And we are ready!' he said and he lead his horse to gallop around Oropher. Halloth's grey horse was as eager as his rider, carrying his head high and his ears stood up all the time.

'You will push me and you won't ride ever again.' Oropher growled at Halloth who halted his horse to walk slowly next to him.

'Is it true that your cousin has a daughter?' he asked again and Oropher prevented himself from sighting. As much as he was happy for Galathil and pleased to be an uncle, truly all those people around should give their gratulations to Galathil, not to him.

'Yes, he has. And I am an uncle to lovely Nimloth.' he said 'And since you are so eager for action, as always, then you will go as first. On the track!'

Halloth lit up with confident smile, which his horse immediately cought up. Oropher watched the pair closely. Halloth and his Heleg were just the same – both were young, not experienced but confident in their skills, each of them had their own idea to solve a problem and both of them thought they had a lead. Oropher sighted knowing it will probably end with Halloth's visit in the infirmary.

Halloth entered the track and his excited horse lashed out in fast gallop tipping over on the very beginning, causing Halloth to send a ragged shot. His next ones were better, but none of them met the middle of the dial. Heleg moved in unstable pace, changing speed and leg at his wish and Halloth couldn't control it. Moreover, Oropher noticed the loss of muscles at horse's rear and neckwhich will be nedded to work out.

Even on the end of the track, Halloth had problems to stop his horse to listen to his commander's remarks and Heleg almost reared from his irrepessible energy. Almost all Halloth's problems in horseback archery came from his lack of agreement with his horse. The young elf had right position and held his bow steadily, aiming precisely and boldly, holding his balance as he should. His main problem was the horse.

'Do I really have to tell you how terrible your ride has been?' Oropher said 'First of all, why you don't control your horse? Knowing his temperament you should be more mindful to keep him calm!'

'I try, but he is-!' Halloth said and he was forced to speen his horse around to prevent him from rearing.

'You want to tell me you can't control him? Am I to send you back to riding school?'

'No!' Halloth shout him down immediately 'Let me improve this!'

Oropher crossed his arms on chest, but nontheless he was content with Halloth's determination. This soldier would train something until he would make this right - and in this Oropher saw himself.

'Then go back on the track!'

Halloth directed his horse back and Oropher watched them. He knew Heleg will soon calm enough to listen to his rider, but things cannot go this way – Halloth must learn to keep his horse in grip from the very beginning and he can't let it excite this much. The horse must be as focused as the rider – it was of no importance if this was a training, routine patrol or a move out to track the enemy.

On the tip of his eye, Oropher glanced at Tinnu who watched Halloth's ride with Amrun on his side. Both sat surely on their horses and Tinnu's Eilian stepped from one leg to another chewing her teeth. Her name Eilian was entirely missed – she was a mix of Heleg and Bargamo in temperament and the name Rainbow didn't suit her at all. Moreover, she was unstable and jerky.

Oropher worried. He knew Tinnu was very good rider and he handled Eilian nicely during normal training, but right now he feared Tinnu will focus too much on his archery and he will forget to check on his horse. And Oropher was sure Eilian won't make his work any easier.

Heleg again tipped over from his speed and he galloped with head way too low, dangerously preparing for powerful buck and Oropher wondered if he should let it happen.

'Do you want to fly off saddle?!' he shouted to Halloth 'Why you don't pay attention to what your horse is doing?!'

Oropher sighted under his nose to keep his calm. Both horses of Halloth and Tinnu were to work out – they just needed time and patient but steady hand. He knew Saida and Faron helped Halloth and Tinnu with their horses and he didn't have to worry about the results of this. However, what worried him was that someone allowed those horses to be disposed for the army, which should not have happened in the first place.

Oropher chose his own mean Bargamo specially and it was his decision with all the consequences, but Oropher was experienced rider and warrior, while Tinnu and Halloth were not and their nervy horses made their training even harder.

However, Tinnu and Halloth could not afford to change Eilian and Heleg – the elven warrior needs to manage different horses, even the ones he never rode on before as it sometimes happened. All the more that Oropher believed they would succeed in leading their horses.

'Cool him a bit, but don't relax too much.' he said to Halloth who stopped again before him. He was still not satisfied with his results which Oropher clearly saw on his face. 'Amrun, you are next!'

Obediently, the horse and the rider made their way to the track. At least Oropher didn't have to worry about this pair. Amrun's black Ross was like his own Kairon – very composed despite his young age, focused on his surroundings and rider's demands. Before Oropher looked at their ride, he glanced at Tinnu's horse – she seemed to be in foul mood and Oropher didn't like this.

Ross started with fast, but steady pace and Amrun stringed his first arrow.

'Don't lean so much!' he shouted, clearly seeing how this simple thing unbalanced Amrun's whole position.

'Hello, cousin!'

A merry voice greeted him and Oropher turned briefly. Galathil brought himself a trunk and sat near him. Oropher didn't manage to greet him back when Amrun stopped before him waiting for his words.

'Good, Amrun, but you must keep yourself more straightly. Ross is cautious, but if he will tip over you are down.' he said 'And he is a bit stiff. You have not warmed him enough.'

Oropher looked at Halloth who trotted his horse nearby waiting for his turn and then he turned back to Amrun.

'Try once more.'

Amrun nodded and lead his horse back to the track and finally Oropher looked at Galathil.

'I am surprised seeing you here.'

'Faineth is well rested by now and I decided to leave her for a bit on her own. It will serve her well.' Galathil said and smiled a bit, while Oropher noticed this happy-tiredness on his face. He knew that while Faineth rested peacefully it was Galathil who took care of their daughter. 'I hoped to drink some wine with you, since you had to leave so early before, but I see you are busy.'

Amrun managed to shot his arrow close to the middle of the dial and Oropher nodded with content. He suspected that in near future he will train with Amrun horseback archery but with obstacles.

'Join Halloth!' he said and then he looked back at his cousin 'In a second, Galathil.'

He stopped Tinnu the moment before he pushed his horse to gallop towards the track. Eilian trotted with unrest, grunting and kicking her tail to sides, from time to time lashing out in powerful step, but she still obediently walked slowly next to Oropher. Tinnu was not afraid of his mare and knew her well, which calmed Oropher a bit.

'I want you to focus mostly on your horse and your stance, even if it would mean you won't shoot. Release the arrow only when you will be ready and confident enough.' Oropher said knowing he needed to show more understanding with Tinnu and he could not treat him like Amrun or Halloth. He glanced at the horse once more 'She seems to be foul mood. Don't let her gain speed too much.'

With those words Oropher let Tinnu gallop away and he watched them go with a bit of concern.

He came back to Galathil who stood up from his trunk and watched Oropher's soldiers.

'I admire their will to teach themselves this art. All the more with you as the teacher.' Galathil laughed softly.

'I am still more understanding than uncle Galadhon.' Oropher said keeping his eyes on Tinnu. 'And as I remember you are doing pretty well in archery.'

'I do, indeed.' Galathil confirmed 'But seeing their horses I would not be as confident in my skills.'

Eilian ripped forward in powerful leap almost sending Tinnu on her neck, but she kept her steady fast pace not tipping over like Halloth's horse. As Oropher suspected Tinnu missed his first shot and his second one didn't even hit the dial.

'Do you remember our teen years when we decided to teach ourselves horseback archery? You and Amdír were too young for a basic training in the army and we accompanied you with Celeborn.' Galathil said 'Father forbade us, but we did it anyway.'

'I remember well.' Oropher said bitterly 'I broke my bones when Istil threw me over and Amdír fell with his horse.'

'Ah, yes, your legendary Istil.' Galathil shook his head and then he became grave as if he remembered Galadhon's anger.

'Istil was still better than Amdír's Naur. His horse was just dangerous.' Oropher said and came closer to Tinnu, who stopped before him. 'It was not so bad, but you shake your bow too much. Try to keep it more in front of you.'

He asked Tinnu to try a different hold of his bow and discussed with him stance and position of elbows.

'Try again and go much slower this time.'

Tinnu turned his mare who folded her ears back and bucked a bit kicking her tail from one side to another.

'It's amazing how far you have come in being a warrior. I still remember our clashes with toy swords, our first lessons in horse riding.' Galathil said and he smiled a bit 'And now you are teaching your own soldiers.'

'Come now, Galathil. You say it as if you were our grandfather.' Oropher smiled a bit 'Besides, I strongly believe you having your own family is better achievement than my sword mastery.'

'I don't deny that it is, but to this day when someone mentions the Wolverine banner I realize those are your soldiers. You are a General of Doriath and it still amazes me everytime I realize it.' Galathil said 'I saw you at the head of your Banner on the Golden Plaza. I doubt you know how proud I was seeing you and Arvellon.'

At the mention of Arvellon, Oropher wondered if his cousin was very much bored at the Hall's Gate. He hoped his little cousin will experience the most dull time of his life.

Then his eyes narrowed at Tinnu, who prepared for his second round. Eilian's ears were folded back and eyes flashed insidiously. All of her reminded Oropher of dangerous Naur.

From the very beginning Tinnu imposed a slow pace upon his horse, which the animal didn't like at all and didn't acknowledged it either. Not listening to her rider she got out of Tinnu's control, running like a mealstrom, her eyes were shining wild and boldly and there was not stopping her now. In this situation Oropher could only hope Tinnu will keep himself on the back of his horse.

But Eilian quickly decided to get rid of her rider – with impetuous anger she dented into wooden stake sending Tinnu completly off balance and then she finished off by bucking wildly and Tinnu suffered a fall from devastating speed.

Galathil stared at the scene with eyes wide and Amrun with Halloth stopped their suddenly nervous horses. Oropher hissed under his nose and moved to enter the track immediately, tearing out from Galathil's grip on his shoulder, trying to stop him.

'Daro!' he bellowed at the wild beast galloping furiously at him. His voice echoed in the caves, almost shaking the ground with sharpness. He reached his hand forth as if he tried to push the horse away and the animal faltered perking ears at him, utnil finally the mare stopped sharply before him and reared to the side dodging him and moving now in different direction much more calmly.

Oropher cared not for the horse. He run his last steps to Tinnu, who still dizzy tried to sit and Oropher knelt in front of him to see his face.

'Easy, kid. You fell down hard.' he said easily seeing the blood on Tinnu's light hair and scratches on his face. The hit in the wooden stake must have been much more forceful.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't-' Tinnu tried to say but then he cought his head clearly in pain.

'Just sit here for a bit. You must have bruised your bones.'

A hoofbeats were heard and Oropher looked up at Amrun and Halloth who stopped some distance away from them.

'How is he?' Amrun asked clearly worried, but Oropher rised his hand to prevent any more questions and beyond all, he didn't need anyone more beside Tinnu now.

'He will live. You two take care of the horses.'

'The horse is cought and Lord Galathil called for a healer.' Halloth said glancing at Tinnu. It seemed both him and Amrun realized things they didn't acknowledge before.

'Be on your way then.' Oropher said and when they reluctantly lead their horses away, he looked back at Tinnu.

Oropher remembered his own falls, some of which ended even worse than Tinnu's. However, there was no denying that most of his accidents happened during his teen years, when he trained horse riding and archery without supervision. At that time he owned a dark brown Istil, who matched him in his eagerness and sent him to the ground countless times.

'My shoulder hurts.' Tinnu said and hissed when he tried to sit more comfortably.

'It's most likely broken' Oropher said, changing his place to inspect closer Tinnu's arm. He suspected that it was broken, but the situation became more serious when he saw a bone sticking out of the forearm. 'Does your legs pain you?'

'No, not so much.' Tinnu said, but when Oropher examined his left leg he grimaced when Oropher touched his knee. It must be well bruised.

'That's how it is to leave you to your training.'

It was Taranir who walked towards them and murmured his remarks under his nose and Oropher smiled, but chose to ingore his friend. Taranir sometimes behave like old grumpy buck.

'Are you well enough to get up?' Oropher asked and Tinnu nodded slowly scrambling off the ground helping himself with his left unharmed hand.

He was helping only slightly for if Tinnu would not be able to get up on his own then he should stay where he was. But the young soldier made his first step only limping a bit and Oropher helped him leave the tracks where beyond the archery field the healers were already waiting and they took Tinnu under their care, leading him to the small infirmary placed near the officer's wooden building.

Galathil was waiting at his old spot and without a word Oropher grabbed the bottle of wine near the trunk and opened it taking a huge haust of the liquour.


	11. Treat them equally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher speaks with Celeborn.

Oropher was in small infirmary where Tinnu was taken. He stood some distance away from the bed watching healers doing their work. Nothing lead to conclusions that Tinnu's state worsened and the healers treated it like a typical accident during the training.

Again, his schedule was out of order and his work only mounted up - his leave to Ossiriand didn't fit at all.

Galathil joined him again after he took his leave a while ago to speak with royal messanger, who arrived not long ago. Oropher wanted to make sure his soldier will be fine enough and besides, he doubted that anything the messanger wanted concerned him, which proved to be false conclusion on his side.

'His business was to you not to me.' Galathil said 'Celeborn sent him. He wishes to speak with you at your convenience.'

That meant his older cousin was informed of his incoming duty. He wondered if the King handed him more clear orders and requirements, but to know this he will have to meet with Celeborn.

Oropher sighted aloud closing his eyes for a short while. He knew he shouldn't tell Galathil of their incoming duty, just as he shouldn't have told Taranir, but Galathil was his brother and it felt wrong to not tell him.

'We are leaving to Ossiriand.' he said quietly and Galathil turned his eyes to him in clear surprise.

'Ossiriand? So far beyond the Girdle?'

'King's orders.' Oropher murmured. It was enough that he had told Galathil of their leave, he could not say all the reasons why since the Council was not informed of it yet.

Then he looked at the healer who approached him and interrupted their coversation. The elf was not very much worried and it seemed their treatment with Tinnu was just a routine in everyday life at the training fields.

'General, he will remain in the infirmary until his hand will be healed well enough. The injury on the head is not severe, bruises on his face will just gain colors.' he said with calm voice 'No ribs were broken, his back is well. He will be able to come back soon to light training.'

'Thank you.' he nodded to the elf, who left him and Galathil and the rest of the healers were finishing their job around Tinnu.

Oropher considered his torn up schedule, but he diceded to talk with Celeborn before he will prepare for the meeting with other generals. At least he will have clear situation about what Celeborn knew and maybe his cousin had more specified orders from the King about their duty.

'If you wait a moment I will go back with you to the Court to meet with Celeborn.' Oropher said and Galathil nodded with a bit of a smile.

'Sure, I will wait outside.'

When his cousin was gone he looked at his soldier. Tinnu was so very different than Halloth and even Amrun. Without a word Halloth was to be considered a bit of a leader of those three with his confidence and charisma. Amrun and Tinnu were much more quiet than Halloth, but Amrun's silence was a soldier's one – he didn't speak if he had nothing to say, while Tinnu could be considered even as shy and he was easily lost between Amrun and Halloth. He had no such confidence as those two had and Oropher suspected he did not truly bielieve in his own skills or even in himself.

When the healers were done Oropher approached his soldier keeping arms crossed on chest. He kept the seriousness on his face and his eyes were hard as stone. He knew neither Halloth or Amrun would have got much out of it, especally Halloth. Oropher knew he could impose this same type of training on Halloth that was placed on him, but Tinnu too easily dropped his gaze to not look at him. Oropher could train him differently, but he won't treat him more softly – Tinnu needed to get more sturdy.

'You will be well soon enough and then we will get you back in shape. I bet Halloth and Amrun will visit you once they will finish their job.' he said with his usual officer's voice 'Saida and Faron will also train your mare. Her behaviour is unnacceptable and today's accident should not have happened. I take blame for this too.'

This reminded Oropher that before he will speak with Celeborn he will have a talk with his two officers. Horses of Tinnu and Halloth were still young, but old enough to take part in patrols with their riders which won't ever happen seeing how they behave.

'Now rest, kid.' he said and turned then leaving the young elf alone.

As Galathil had said he waited outside of the infirmary and looked at the soldiers bustling around. Many took care of their armor and weapons polishing and sharpening them, talking in small groups. Great part of the soldiers were just enjoying their time, free of any duties while a great distance behind them divisions trained hard, oversaw by their officers. Few soldiers lead their horses to and back from the stable in good moods.

'I have one more thing to do before I leave.' he said and Galathil prevented himself from smiling.

'I don't like this tone of yours.' he said, but Oropher ignored him beckoning to the soldier of his banner.

'Get to me officers Saida and Faron.' he said and the elf was gone within a moment, while he and Galathil changed their place standing now beside the wooden building. 'I understand you have a spare time for your family? How is Nimloth?'

'I believe Faineth is now with her. They should get their time alone and Nimloth should rest from meeting so many new people. Faineth's family came to see her.' Galathil smiled a bit grimly. 'I know some of them hoped us to have a son instead of a daughter.'

Faineth was tied with House Talagan, but she was not of the major bloodline. Galathil was silent for a bit, but then he looked at Oropher who watched him in return and he laughed sincerely seeing his darkening eyes.

'Don't prepare for war! They didn't say a word!'

'I hope so.' Oropher growled wondering how such wonderful elleth like Faineth could grow up within such unwelcome House.

'But Nimloth also met Arvellon and uncle Edwethon and your father. And again no one was able to pry our Elders away from my little elfling.' Galathil shook his head 'Do you think they puffed over us just the same?'

'I prefer to not think about it.' Oropher said back, but delicate smile graced his lips 'But your father mentioned we were similar to Nimloth. We didn't cry so much as well.'

'Unless Amdír did something to us.'

'It was Amdír who always made us cry.' Oropher shrugged his shoulders and then his eyes narrowed seeing his two officers approach. 'Now excuse me while I speak to my soldiers.'

Not waiting for response he left Galathil a bit behind and waited for Faron and Saida to approach. He held his arms crossed on chest and watched them with lowered eyes.

'I though I gave you command to help Halloth and Tinnu with their horses.' he said 'Saida! Faron is helping you, but you are the officer responsible for it!'

'And we are helping them.' Saida said, but Oropher weighted her with heavy glance.

'The order was given when Heleg and Eilian were after their basic training. At least three winters ago. And to this day I don't see an improvement of your helping.' Oropher said 'Eilian just sent Tinnu to infirmary with broken hand and bruised ribs. Will you comment this anyhow?'

'Those horses are a bit tough cases and with our other duties-'

'Your duty concerns only one regiment and helping Taranir and that's why you are a leading officer concerning Halloth and Tinnu!' Oropher said interrupting her explanation 'And I hope you don't want to tell me that you can't handle two not well trained foals?'

'No, but I don't wish to solve the problem for Tinnu and Halloth.' Saida finally said 'So what if the horse listens to me when it won't listen to any of them?'

'And now we see how well this ended up.' Oropher said 'I don't want you to solve their problems, but to help them handle their horses! Neither Halloth or Tinnu know what is expected and how they should train them to be of any use during their duty! And you and Faron were responsible for this to happen!'

First he weighted Saida with his shining eyes and then he turned to Faron, but both of them handled his sharp gaze being very used to it.

'Those horses need to be trained all over, especially Eilian. Tinnu won't ride at least till the end of winter and until then I want to see his horse able to take part in patrol, because right now I don't trust this animal to carry anyone!' Oropher said directly to Saida and then he glanced once more to Faron standing beside her 'Faron, I will change you with Nelledir. Most likely I will have other duty for you in near future.'

Faron nodded and sparks of interest glowered in his eyes. Oropher was not yet sure to take him on the journey to Ossiriand for he didn't wish Faron to be splited from his family for so long. After he will speak with Celeborn and Mablung when more details of this ride will be known to him, he will bring forward this matter to Faron. There was a chance he will agree to it since it was long centuries when he saw his kin in Ossiriand.

'Saida, you and Nelledir are responsible to take care of the horses. Speak with him about the details.' he said once more directly to the elleth 'And don't get me to take care of this matter on my own.'

'This won't happen!' Saida said with confident tone and Oropher tilted his head. Both of them knew this conversation was a warning and it was her last chance to not fail him.

'Let's hope you will get this right this time.' he said and sent them away to their duties 'Dismissed!'

After quick salutes they left Oropher, who came back to Galathil and arm to arm they left the military area heading to the Court of the King.

'Are you truly leaving to Ossiriand?' Galathil asked with disbelief 'What made the King to give such an order? The lands beyond the Girdle are not safe!'

'We will be fine. When there was no Girdle I travelled beyond the forests of Doriath and I know well those paths.' Oropher said looking at his cousin at the tip od an eye 'You and Celeborn know them as well-'

'It was centuries ago!' Galathil interrupted im with sudden irritation 'Celeborn may be accoplished swordsmen and archer, but he is no soldier! And I don't like you risking your neck to get your party through the eastern lands!'

'I won't be alone!' Oropher said and then he shook his head realizing there was no use to explain himself 'And what do you want us to do? To defile this order?'

'Maybe!' Galathil grumbled clearly angered now 'If this will be brought on the Council meeting I will vote against your leave!'

'I believe this is beyond the juristiction of the Council.'

'Doriath was girdled for a reason! And the King should be more thoughtful to not send his people in danger's embrace!'

Oropher looked at his cousin, who truly was more like a brother to him. He was surprised by this sudden outburst of Galathil.

'Why this angered you so much? Someone has to go and it's mu duty to be this someone.'

Galathil was silent for a good while chewing his thoughts and Oropher could almost see them mixing in a cloud above his head.

'I just worry.' Galathil finally said with still grumpy tone 'I now you are all experienced warriors, but no one knows what you will encounter on your way. The enemy is not sleeping. What if you won't come back?'

There was a possibility that they won't come back. There was a possibility they will be captured and taken as prisoners to one of the enemy's strongholds and they will be forever lost in shadows. What should he say to Galathil? He could not guarantee the safety of their travel, but he will do everything to make it that day. Oropher shot Galathil a confident smile and embraced him with arm bringing him closer.

'Celeborn will have a time of his life in this wilderness! And we always come back home, fear not.'

'The last time you said such a thing Celeborn, Amdír and you were carried away by furious Esgalduin.' Galtahil said 'And it was me who had to tell our fathers!'

'I remember well. They were more worried than angry at us and you got all the slating.'

They entered the elegant wide corridors of Menegroth. Lords and Ladies of the court enjoyed their time in many gardens of the city. A delicate sound of a cave stream reached their ears and nearby a group of Ladies stood on a modest bridge above the water. The royal guards strolled back and forth the corridors not at all threateningly and only marking their presence and giving the citizens the feeling of safety. It was a truly merry sight to which Oropher was not used to for he didn't spent much of his time at the court.

Then a soft sound of racing stream was interrupted by still quiet lute music. As Oropher and Galathil walked further down the corridor they passed by one of the largest gardens called a Tulip Garden. The waterhole in the middle was grown around by tall grass giving solitude and shadow to colorful fish swimming peacefuly in the water. All around the garden a truly breathtaking blossoms flourished, but the main lead was taken by tulips that came in many colors.

Among this peaceful surroundings there was a group of elves sitting either on the benches or freely on the grass – mostly all those were elleths and almost all of them had this dreamy smile upon their faces as they listened and stared at the musician entertaining his public with his beautiful music and even more breathtaking voice.

Daeron was the gem of Doriath's art. There was no one to match his skills in music and his voice was compared to the one of the nightingales.

As they passed by, Daeron rised his eyes at them and as always he clashed in war with Oropher, who sharpened his gaze and grimaced like growling wolf. Oropher would very much prefer to smash this lute on Daeron's head to not listen to him again.

'Remind me again why you don't like each other?' Galathil asked sensing Oropher's rabidity rising threateningly.

'You truly want to know?' Oropher asked tearing his eyes away from the musician.

To Oropher, Daeron was like empty vase – only beautiful on the outside and he never understood what Alagos saw in this elf to even have him for one night. But apparently, Daeron wished something more between them than one night, but Alagos in his custom had taken what he wished and took his leave. Oropher didn't care – he never thought about Alagos's doings and if it was fair or not. Besides, it was very well known that Daeron loved Lúthien, the beloved dauhter of Elu Thingol, and Oropher was more than sure that Daeron would have left Alagos more sooner than later if those two ever decided to have a relationship.

Taking Galathil's silence as confirmation he summarized the story as short as he could.

'Alagos and Daeron were together for one night. Which was one night for Alagos, but Daeron wished something more. And apparently Daeron despizes me for taking away Alagos. Or something like this, I don't care.'

'But you were with Alagos long before Daeron met him.' Galathil said with suddenly amused voice.

'I was. As I said, I don't care what he thinks.' Oropher growled all of sudden remembering why he spent so little time at the court and did everything for it to stay that way. The dramatic nature of the nobles and rumors spreading faster than fire on dry grass were driving him nuts and at the lone thought of meeting more elves like Daeron he preferred to stay a level below the court in his military fields.

It was not often that he spoke about his relationships with either Celeborn or Galathil, not speaking of Amdír, whom Oropher didn't see for so long. It felt natural to speak with them about this and they never made him sense that something was wrong. He realized he never brought this matter to his father – they never spoke of this openly and Oropher couldn't answer himself why. He was not afraid to tell his father that he will never have a wife neither he feared Erthor's rejection and at this moment Oropher marked in his schedule to have a serious conversation with his father.

To his surprise a well known figure walked down the hallway in different direction that he and Galathil. Arvellon and Aglaron walked arm to arm, though still a distance away from each other to emphasise their hostility. As Oropher suspected they were heading to the fields from their guard at the Hall's Gate.

'Ah, our young soldiers. Aglaron and Arvellon!' Galathil said when they were close enough. Oropher had no idea why Galathil knew who Aglaron was, but since his father, Lord Orchal, was very often present at the court it stopped being a surprise.

'My Lord.' 'Greetings, Galathil' the elves said at the same time, Aglaron nodded his respectfuly and Arvellon went in his steps. Then they both saluted to Oropher.

'General!'

'At ease.' Oropher said back indifferently and soon they diverged in two different directions.

'It seems today you meet on your way elves who don't like you!' Galathil said in much greater humour now than at the beginning of their walk 'Why is Arvellon angry at you?'

'He has no right to be angry at me.' Oropher said back immediately 'He stands guard at the Hall's Gate for violencing army principles. I just put him in line.'

'Breaking the rules? Our Arvellon?' Galathil asked clearly amazed 'Now you surprised me!'

'He is not as soft as many would think.'

They went up the stairs leading to spacy ever open offices where scribes and councillors as well performed their work, but many other elves carried through the corridors.

'I think I will leave you here.' Galathil said when they were on top of the stairs 'I will check on Faineth and Nimloth and I don't want to be asked anything concerning my work.'

'See you later, then. Give them my regards.' Oropher patted Galathil's shoulder and they split up their ways going now in different directions.

Oropher walked past the open cabinets and working elves overcame by their work until finally he arrived to the office near the end of the corridor and after knocking a few times he entered.

Celeborn looked up at him from behind his desk and his unwelcoming presence changed to more pleasant when he realized who interrupted his work.

'Oropher! I didn't expect you to see me so fast.' Celeborn said as he got up from his armchair and walked to more comfortable ones near the entrance 'Come in and close the door.'

Oropher did as he was asked and in a moment he joined Celeborn sitting in front of him on the second armchair. As always, Celeborn was prepared for the meeting and he poured two goblets of wine and gave one to Oropher.

'I was told of our incoming duty. Me as a Herald and you as our party leader.' he said sipping the sweet, but not strong wine and then he gazed at Oropher with cryptic expression on his face 'The King summoned you first. There was a meeting with Mablung and other generals.'

Oropher didn't have to confirm this. Celeborn said it with all certainity, but they both knew he couldn't share too many matters that were brought up during the meeting with the King.

'Yes, there was. Our leave to Ossiriand was one of our concerns.'

'I believe you know we need to leave before the first frosts.' Celeborn said leaving the matter of the meeting. If the King didn't share his thoughts with the Council than he had his reasons and Celeborn didn't push further to know more. 'Did you make any arrangements?'

'Not yet. I will meet soon with other commanders and then I will speak with Taranir. Maybe then I will more clear situation. The less of us will come the more chance we have to ride through the lands unperturbed. I thought of taking Faron and Orthon and maybe one more soldier.' Oropher said taking a sip of his wine. 'What of you? Are you going alone or you will take one assistant?'

Celeborn nodded agreeing to his words and then he turned his eyes to the door that opened, but he waved away anyone who interrupted their conversation. He looked again at Oropher and his eyes were crispy as always.

'I thought of taking Arvellon.'

Oropher was cought completly dumbfolded and he stared at Celeborn not sure what to say first.

'I won't agree to this.' he finally said sharply with full resolution.

'He is a Prince of Doriath as you and me! And he didn't have many occasions to take part in any diplomatic disputes.' Celeborn said 'Don't you think he must see and learn of other durites he may be asked in the future to perform?'

'He is a soldier in a first place, just like me!' Oropher protested and he placed his goblet on small table before him 'And as for now he was disciplined for breaking the army principles and I won't agree to release him from his given duty!'

'Well, I didn't know of this.' Celeborn said and he seemed sincere in this words 'But I already suggested this to the King and he agreed.'

'You can't undermine Egnaspen's authority! He is Arvellon's general!' Oropher said with awakening anger and Celeborn rised hand in peaceful gesture.

'Calm down. I didn't know of this situation, but there is no coming back now. Let's better think how to make the best of it.'

'No, Celeborn. I won't put my hand to it.' Oropher shook his head 'I don't agree for Arvellon to come with us and you need to make this up on your own.'

'Arvellon will gain priceless experience as a Prince and as a warrior.' Celeborn kept on adamantly 'And uncle Edwethon will be pleased for him doing something other than patroling Doriath's territory.'

'I couldn't care less for uncle's content.' Oropher said coldly 'If Arvellon will join our party, then it's on you.'

'Well, I fear it's already settled. He already is in our party.' Celeborn said sipping his wine and he left the subject of Arvellon and spoke further. 'Our main goal is to gain as many information about the movement of hostile armies as we can and if the Green Elves are threatened and if they need our aid to keep their lands safe.'

'I doubt they will need our help.' Oropher mettured taking again his still full goblet in hand.

'We will see.' Celeborn said evasively 'Of course, we will propose to their Elders to move into Doriath's territory. It's the matter with the dwarves that concern me.'

'Do you think Ossiriand should expect an attack?' Oropher said remembering that he found dwarves to be unwelcoming fellows, very withdrawn and even snappish. Doriath had neutral and even good relations with the dwarves, but the Sindar won't hesitate to stand beside the Green Elves if they will face the dwarves in war.

'Not now, but it's highly possible in near future.' Celeborn said absently, a bit lost in his own thoughts. 'Our alliance with Ossiriand needs to be displayed, the sooner the better.'

'Have you thought of the time of our leave?' Oropher asked. He didn't really learn anything new from Celeborn aside from Arvellon coming with them beyond the Girdle.

'When the first winter constellation will grace the sky.'

Then they were short in time, but Oropher knew it was a wise decision. It will be long before the deadly frosts and snowstorms that threatened to appear this winter and by leaving this early they had a good chance to be in Ossiriand before the true cold will fall upon the land.

'Yes, that's a good time.' he nodded in content and with final haust he drunk all the wine left in his goblet and then he got up from his armchair. 'I will inform you of the numbers of our party as soon as I will arrange it.'

'Oropher, concerning Arvellon.' Celeborn said standing up as well 'During the journey he will be under your supervision as a soldier and only in Ossiriand he will assist me with the talks. I won't interfere in your commands.'

'I know.' Oropher sighted 'But it will be you who will inform him of this duty.'

'I expected nothing less.' Celeborn said with a smile and came back to sit behind his desk while Oropher left his cousin's office bracing himself for his incoming meetings.


	12. Unwanted guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted guests appear in the military area.

Winter was much closer and chilly air flew from the north slowly preparing to chain rivers and lakes in ice. Birds became more quiet in the forests and even in Menegroth they sang with less intensity. Even the trees became more sleepy and plants slowly hidden their blossoms from sight.

The diplomatic mission to Ossiriand became more real with each passing Change and Oropher already informed his officers about his leave. In the end he decided to bring only two soldiers – Orthon was coming with them without question and Faron agreed to come as well, though Oropher told him he could take Alagos instead. But as he suspected, Faron wished to see his kin in the East and his wife will receive help and whatever she needs to take care of the children.

Oropher sat on a trunk he brought himself because he had no strength to stand up and watch what Halloth was doing with his horse. After failed training with Tinnu, Oropher mustered Amrun and Halloth for another one, but this time they needed no bows.

There were obstacles on small field, not very high and also around the place there were targets made of straw arranged either alone or in groups and some were near the obstacles. Their job was to defeat the straw enemies with a sword.

'What are you doing?' he shouted to Halloth who just passed by him in mad gallop.

Halloth was not able to answer him and he only watched the pair provoking themselves for further scrappy ride. At least Amrun was doing way better - he and Ross had only occasional moments of misunderstanding and most of the time they were doing pretty well. Halloth's training would have been a success as well if only he would care to get himself together.

Oropher sat where he did and have not even blinked when Halloth and Heleg galloped straight at him. Both of them wanted to turn in different direction to dodge him and he stared at the pair watching them coming threateningly closer until finally the same idea flourished in their minds and they decided to stop, which they did succesfully even from so fast gallop. Oropher stared now at Halloth and he was silent for a moment, wondering if he should strangle him.

'This is your last warning.' he said calmly which Halloth all too easily recognized as being on the verge of fury. Without a word he turned his horse and they trotted away – it seemed even Heleg realized how screwed they were.

'The problem is not only a horse, but Halloth as well.'

Oropher looked at the tip of the eye at Nelledir who stood now beside him and continued.

'They can be a really good team, but Halloth leaves the space for unpredictable reactions and horse's own ideas.'

Oropher got up and straightened his clothes keeping his eyes on two training soldiers. Nelledir was right - Halloth provoked his horse to excite too much and he did nothing with it. It seemed it didn't bother Halloth to have such energetic horse, but Oropher would never let them leave the walls of Menegroth if the pair would keep behaving like that.

'They are doing well in arrays. The problem is when they start to work alone.' he said and shook his head. Now Halloth and Heleg clearly calmed down and their training has just begun.

'Maybe we should-' Nelledir started, but he had no chance to finish and he had taken his eyes from Oropher to look behind him. 'And what are they doing here?'

Oropher frowned not understanding and he turned to see what Nelledir did. Those were elves of House Brasson strolling through the military fields with his personal guards on sides and if Oropher recognized correctly it was Lord Raevon's son, Curuon who graced the soldiers with his presence.

'Are they going towards us?' Oropher asked turning back to his training soldiers.

'I smell trouble.' Nelledir growled and he keep staring at incoming elves with warning glance.

Oropher moved his eyes from Halloth to Amrun not absorbing his mind with possibilities why the esteemed Lord brought himself here, but he admitted that it was rather rare for High Nobles to stride through the area. Usually, they made appointments with a commander and met up in the wooden building in one of the offices.

'Amrun don't hit so hard or else-!' he shouted, but too late and Amrun's weapon was impacted too deep in the straw enemy and stayed there, leaving Amrun with no sword.

'General!' Lord Coruon's voice was commanding as always, but Oropher turned briefly to acknowledge his presence.

Nelledir stood close to him, grim like a wolf and he watched Curuon's guards with open hostility. The third elf, however, was no guard as Oropher had thought before and he stood at Curuon's right side. Most likely it was his son or nephew, he didn't know for sure for he had never met this elf before.

'It's unusual for you to come here, my Lord. You must forgive me, but I'm busy.' he said and he called Amrun, who by now recovered his sword and prepared for another round.

Oropher entered the field where Amrun and Halloth were training and approached Amrun who stopped his horse before him.

'Be more cautious at turns, you bring your sword too close to Ross's head. Also, his muscles are not well developed on the right side, that's why he has problems with performing your demands immediately.' he said. 'Rest for a bit and begin to work this out on boards and leave Halloth to straw.'

Amrun nodded and sheeted his sword leading his horse a bit away, while Oropher came back to his spot watching Halloth manouvering between unmoving enemies.

Curuon didn't seem pleased about the lack of interest he received which could be clearly sensed. Curuon was a member of House Brasson and the oldest son of Lord Raevon the Head of the House and he was very used to being listened to and obeyed. However, his impatience was held well for he was aware he could impose nothing on the member of House Elmo and he knew he needed to be cautious. And Oropher wondered if Curuon's business was with a Prince of House Elmo or General of Doriath. Either way, Lord Curuon should have announced his presence much earlier so Oropher could meet him in solitude, because right now he didn't have time for such talkings.

'What's your business with the army, my Lord?' he asked wanting to get over unwelcome guests as fast as he could.

'Our House has business with one of your soldiers.' Curuon said and Oropher started to have a bit of an idea what this could be about.

Oropher never knew how Nelledir and Orthon were doing it, but just then Orthon appeared treading towards his general and glancing harshly at the nobles. He stopped beside Nelledir, taller than any of the elves present and immediately forcing everyone to mind their words.

'It's good to have wolves at your side. You only have to remember to shoot them once they will go wild.' the young elf said standing in the pose of full confidence glancing at Nelledir and Orthon and Oropher turned to look at him sharply boring green eyes into his fea.

'You will do well, kid, to adress my soldiers with respect.' he said cutting the air with his anger and the elf cought his tongue at being adressed in such way only faltering further under the fiery gaze. 'You are just a guest here and my wolves are not held on the leash.'

'Why such threats, Lord Oropher?' Curuon said crossing his arms on chest.

'Lord Curuon.' Oropher started with all of himself trying not to show his lack of patience but surely his exaperation could be noticed. 'If you have any business with me concerning one of my soldiers then make an appointment and make your presence be known earlier. This is not the Court of the King and the Noble Houses are not the center of the world here.'

'I forgot you are not a part of the Court, my Lord.' Curuon said blatantly with stony voice. 'This almost seem unreal that Lord Erthor kept you within the wise and royal House Elmo. Any other would be ashamed to have such a son.'

Oropher stared at Curuon, eyes darkening with fury only shining brighter with the strength of the forest. Orthon and Nelledir narrowed their eyes sensing his fierceness, ready to chase away the Elven Lord with his guards, but Oropher stopped them with a single sharp glance.

'I believe you forgot to whom you speak, Lord Curuon.' Oropher said stepping forward to face the bigheaded elf 'Knowing my reputation, you should be wiser to hold your tongue. And insulting my father didn't make your situation any better.'

Curuon was not a coward and he withstand Oropher's fury with ease. He didn't look away from the tempest of green eyes and he stood against it with serenity. But this clash was forjudged - it was Curuon who wished to speak with him and he should do everything to be heard. Besides, Oropher's blood was nonetheless a royal one.

'I am no servant of yours nor attendant to be on your call and I have no time for your pettiness.' he growled savagely 'And as you said yourself I am a Prince of House Elmo as is my father, the Head Councillor to the King and Superior Prince of Doriath. Your lack of respect is disgraceful.'

Oropher didn't let him speak even if he wanted. He had enough of elven nobles for the rest of the day.

'You know your way out.' he said and he turned around from Lord Curuon without a pardon sending him off.

Again he focused on Halloth on the field and Amrun some distance away. He stood with straight back with hands crossed on chest and he didn't even think of gracing Lord Curuon with any more moment of his time. Oropher was still not entirely sure what he wanted and he didn't care – however, it seemed that it was of some kind of importance for Curuon stood still for quite a while as if he considered admitting his fault. And if he considered that, than it seemed that his father, Lord Raevon, sent him with important business that needed to be resolved.

Oropher didn't understand. Lord Fanor of House Brasson was very intelligent and calm person and Oropher quite liked him. Fanor was prideful, indeed, but he presented inovative ideas and thoughts he had a right to be pride of, while beeing born in a good family seemed to be the only achievement of the two Lords behind him. Oropher didn't know that the elf on Lord Coruon's side was the youngest son on the Head of House Brasson. Young Harnor was not in his teen age anymore and he was considered as adult. Harnor glanced from his older brother Curuon to Oropher and he didn't bother to hide his irritation and childlish indignation.

'You are no Prince! You are a general of army and you serve the Council we are part of!' Harnor ringed out his thoughts aloud with head rised high before his older brother could stop him.

Oropher would have ignored him and let them go for he knew even brash Lord Curuon knew the line was crossed with those words. Neither of them wanted to make a scene and Curuon breathed deeply closing his eyes for a moment as if he cursed himself for bringing his young brother here. Or rather cursing his father for ordering him to go. But Harnor seemed to fell in more anger at being ignored and before Curuon chastened him to behave he continued, his tone didn't change a bit as he spoke ephasizing the right words.

'Those two dogs at your side would do well to know their place! And don't you dare to turn your back on us!'

Oropher was turned away from the elves of House Brasson, but it seemed Harnor moved towards him – if he wanted to grab him or turn him around, Oropher would never know, but Orthon reacted immediately. He pushed the elf away with enough power to send him down on the ground, which was not hard for the young elf was not ready for any attack.

'Back off, kid!' Orthon burred savagely and glanced down at young Lord like a wolf on his downed prey.

The guards reacted immediately, but Nelledir was on guard as always and already stood beside Orthon ready for attack or defense.

And right now Oropher could not ignore what had happened. Sometimes he wished that Orthon and Nelledir could react softer in certain situation. On the other hand, they treated everyone equally and it didn't matter to them if this was a fellow soldier or a noble they needed to take care of.

'Enough!'

Oropher's voice cut the air stopping the guards and his soldiers alike. He flashed at the gathered elves with eyes full of tempest and Nelledir and Orthon moved aside obediently letting him pass.

'This will cost him a hand.' Harnor said rising himself on his elbows, but Oropher approached him preventing him from getting up. The young Lord stared at him gazing into green wildness of his eyes. It was as if the storm threatened to appear all of sudden.

'You dare threaten my soldiers?' Oropher growled shining eyes at Harnor, who probably wished to crawl back to protection of the guards behind him. The chain holding Oropher down was loosened and Nelledir and Orthon tracked after their commander waiting for order to cut them free. Oropher clearly sensed a well known presence around – it was Alagos lurking his prey like a wildcat. His hazel eyes darkened, clever and ever observing – deadly accuracy awoken with Oropher waiting for more.

'Your whole claim is backed by nothing! Your words are nothing! You are in no place to even appear before my eyes!' Oropher leaned a bit to Harnor, who saw above himself raging direwolf with shining fangs, but Oropher realized he could not batter this elf. He must refuse himself this pleasure and he backed off a bit, displeased at his own decision.

'Forgive my brother, my Prince.' Lord Curuon stepped in before he released his fury even more upon Harnor. Oropher turned to him, which dangerously reminded Curuon of a warg targeting his next prey. It was not Galathil before him and not even Celeborn – Oropher was not well-mannered councillor as his cousins. Only his father was said to have any restraints upon him.

'Get out!' Oropher barked out and this time he was left alone as he wished in the first place. Curuon grabbed his brother and took him away. Nelledir and Orthon stared after leaving Lords drawing strength from Oropher's fury.

Amrun and Halloth let their horses walk around quietly observing situation outside the fields. Finally, they felt confident enough to approach and when they stopped in front of their general they seemed nervous, clearly sensing the boiling air.

'Is everything alright?' Halloth asked cautiously and Oropher was not surprised that he was confident enough speak. Amrun didn't cower either, but Oropher knew that if Tinnu had been here he would have probably placed himself behind Amrun to not gain attention.

'Nelledir will continue your training. Go back to you duties.' Oropher said with anger still mirroring in his voice. Without saying anything more he left them under the care of Nelledir going towards his office in wooden building. His reports for Mablung needed only few more adjustments and by doing them he hoped to get back to his previous balance and get a well hold on himself.

He knew he had made a mistake. Once again he didn't show off with his manners and composture required from the Prince of House Elmo. Oropher grimaced realizing that Lord Raevon will be most offended at his sons being treated that way, not that this insolent Harnor didn't deserve it, but Oropher should have been wiser, while his temperament took better of him. His father once more will have problems bacause of him.

But he will be damned if he will let Orthon being judged and deem guilty for his action. Oropher will stand against the King if needed, but he won't let harm fall upon his soldier. And he knew everyone was well aware of that.

He left the door to his office open to let everyone know he was not this busy to not receive a report or to hear some other matter of importance.

Like a shadow, Alagos walked after him and closed the door, but Oropher didn't turn to acknowledge his presence and he sat behind his desk taking fair-sized report in hand.

'I'm not in the mood.' he said with grim voice not prying his eyes away from the papers and he took white feather in hand and put the ink closer.

Alagos leaned both hands on the desk and leaned down to Oropher, who didn't react at any of his friend's actions.

'I feel a sudden need to kiss you.' Alagos whispered with determination which mirrored in his smile. Adrenaline still flew in his veins and excitement shone brightly in hazel eyes, but Alagos quickly stepped back leaving Oropher in his space. 'You should know it's because of me that Lord Curuon showed up before your eyes.'

It all started to make sense now and the more Oropher though about it the more he guessed at Curuon's reason to show himseff at the order of his father, of course. However, Oropher was not sure if he wanted to know what Alagos did to anger Lord Raevon this much.

'Thanks to you I broke the promise I gave to my father and most likely I will have to stood agaist the Chief of the Royal Guards to not arrest Orthon. The only consolation is than Orthon won't let himself be arrested.' Oropher said glancing through the paper of expanses. After the incident with Raeg at the Council, Oropher promised his father to be thoughtful and adress the fellow Lords of the court as they should be. There went his promise – he could have as well chain it to the rock and throw to the middle of a deep lake. 'I suggest you to not show yourself before my eyes for many next Changes.'

'I am sorry you broke your promise.' Alagos said with all honesty of his words. He knew Erthor meant a lot to Oropher.

'I don't know what you did to anger Lord Reavon so much, but I advise you caution. My protection don't reach far in the court.' Oropher said as he got up and gathered his fully finished report.

Alagos stood up as well and before he said something more Oropher interrupted him sternly.

'Speak no more. Better take care of your work instead of spending your time with Lalveth. I am warning you.' he said opening the door and leaving his office. He made his way to the spacy office of Mablung and he was in luck for the Primus General was silently working in his cabinet.

After knocking few times he entered the office and Mablung looked up after he placed a report on his desk.

'I'm taking Orthon and Faron to Ossiriand, beside Celeborn of course. I will leave the command to Taranir. Saida will be helping him.'

Mablung nodded and placed his papers on nearby stack of report that awaited reading.

'Apparently, Arvellon is coming with you.' he said and Oropher grimaced.

'I am against it and it's up to Celeborn to make any agreements concerning his leave.'

'I know. Celeborn has already spoken with Egnaspen, who agreed to this request. Arvellon will be placed under your command.'

'I expected nothing less.' Oropher grunted out and he turned to take his leave, but then he realized Mablung as his commander should be aware of the incident with elves of House Brasson. 'There is one more thing.'

Mablung looked back at him and this time his eyes were more narrowed as if he sensed troubles. He was not wrong after all and without prompting Oropher knew he can continue.

'Lord Curuon approached me with a matter of some sort, but our conversation has not gone as planned.' Oropher said 'Lord Raevon may feel very offended and you can be asked about the discipline of your soldiers. I also feel he will try to shed his power by arresting Orthon after he assaulted his youngest son. We parted ways with Lord Curuon in hostile relations.'

Mablung stared at him for a short while and Oropher felt as if pins were embeded into his body. It was not hard to guess that his commander was not pleased.

'Then you saying that your conversation had not gone as planned was understatement.' he finally said 'I expect you to handle this. The army don't need problems with the Noble Houses of the Court.'

'I won't let Orthon be arrested.' Oropher said with ease confidence.

'And I don't want you doing any brawls in the court.' Mablung said with the same ferocity 'I assure you that Chief Saelon has other problems at hand than worrying about the trampled ego of some Lord. Speak with him if you want, but I think this incident will pass without an echo.'

'At least to the army.' Oropher muttered and Mablung nodded.

'At least to the army.' he repeated after Oropher and they both knew they issue will linger on between House Elmo and House Brasson. Oropher knew Lord Raevon won't leave this matter like this.

He took his leave from Mablung's office to make a quick tour acroos the fields. A heavy cavalry division of the Cougar were heading back to the stables. Another soldiers just entered the area from the wide corridor as they were probably back from patrol. Oropher entered one of the main stables and few horses immediately sticked out heads. He and his soldiers had their horses placed in this building – Oropher recognized black horse of Taranir, Faron's brown stallion and next to him Nelledir's chestnut mare. Bargamo looked at him and then retreated to his stall not wanting to be perturbed and Oropher left him, only briefly greeting Hakon, standing in the stall next to Bargamo.

Leaving the stable on the other end he noticed four well known figures. Tinnu still had a hand bandaged tightly, but he was well enough to train with sword in hand. In his company were of course Amrun and Halloth, but Oropher was surprised seeing the forth person near his soldiers. Arvellon was with them as well and they seemed to spent a good time together. It surprised him for he didn't know they even knew each other and seeing how freely they spoke he could only guess that they knew themselves for a long time.

Oropher kept on with his inspection slowly making his way through the fields and quietly observing.


	13. After farewall don't look back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher, Celeborn and Arvellon leave Menegroth to carry King's words.

The first stars of the Cougar constellation were shining in the sky and their leave to Ossiriand came closer with each passing Change. Oropher recommended his soldiers to be ready any time for the order to move out.

Oropher had already talked through and resolved any cases that needed his attention and he didn't engage in new ones getting Saida to take care of them. It would be of no use for him to dig into the problem when he will have to leave in a matter of short time.

Also, Changes ago he spoke with Egnaspen, who officialy placed the officer of his banner under Oropher's supervision which meant Arvellon was his soldier now. Oropher ordered Arvellon to his office and he was now awaiting the arrival of his younger cousin. Since the talk after the duel they haven't spoke at all, beside occasional greetings. Oropher knew Arvellon will perform his duty at the Gate as long as he could and after his leave Aglaron will be relocated for another duty – it would not be fair for him to continue the guard alone while Arvellon was away.

Few knocks on the door made Oropher to turn from the sight of training soldiers. As he suspected it was Arvellon who entered his cabinet.

'As you well know you coming with us to Ossiriand.' Oropher said straightly to the point 'Egnaspen placed you under my command and during the ride you are a soldier of my Banner. In Ossiriand you will assist Celeborn with his work. From now on, be prepare to move at any time.'

'Any other orders?' Arvellon asked and Oropher run eyes all over his face. He didn't seem angry anymore and previous irritation dimmed out as quick as it appeared. Instead, there was something else which Oropher was not sure he understood correctly.

It was clear that Arvellon knew he was against the idea of him joining their diplomatic party. Oropher was against it for one reason – Arvellon broke the rules and had his punishment that right now he was being relieved from. For Oropher such situation should have never happened, but as always, Celeborn had his ways to convience everyone to his right. Besides this and even depsite himself, Oropher worried. Arvellon had never left Menegroth for too long – he had never been in farest borders of Doriath, he had never forced his way through thick, fallen snow in the Region forest, he had never experienced a raging snowstorm, he had never passed through dangerous forest routes of the forest of Neldoreth. Arvellon was inexperienced soldier, but Oropher knew he will manage this travel. And he will make sure Arvellon will gain invaluabe experience that will allow him to lead his own soldiers even better. Arvellon knew of Oropher's lack of agreement and it seemed his young cousin believed the reason to be entirely different – he thought Oropher didn't believe in him, that he was dissapointed.

Oropher saw this doubts in Arvellon's golden eyes – that Oropher thought of him to not be good enough. Oropher wondered if he truly failed since his cousin even allowed such a thought to flourish. But Arvellon needed no solace – Oropher will teach him he needed no recognition to feel worthy and to believe in his own skills.

'That's all.' Oropher said and Arvellon took his leave. Adamantly, Oropher kept his silence. Arvellon needed no consolation from him to go on. He needed no comfort.

Oropher drank up the wine he poured himself before and he left his own office. He knew he was leaving everything in good hands – Taranir was as always ready to take any duties and he was sure Saida will manage as well.

He left the military area and headed the apartments of his family and hoping to meet Galathil there. Swiftly he passed through wide and elegant corridors until he entered a comfy area of his family's rooms that was very well known to him. He clearly heard quiet conversation in one of the chamber rooms and he was right – it was Galadhon with Lord Bronwe who were talking peacefuly sharing a glass of wine. Truth be told, Bronwe was no Lord, but he was adressed as such out of courtesy and because of his friendship with Galadhon. Oropher didn't now how those two had met, but they definately shared a passion for horses and for long days they could sit and talk.

Also, Bronwe was a great horse trainer himself – he was very much praised for his work and he was able to soften any steed. In his time, he was a Stable Master, but when he decided to step down someone else took over his place and he became what he wished to be in the first place – he trained horses. Bronwe took under his care representabe horses, but he was also responsible for the basic training of the steeds working in the army and Oropher was always content with the work he did.

For some time Oropher wondered if he should not ask Bronwe to train a new horse for him – Oropher had no time to tame and train the horse on his own and there was a chance that after he will be back from Ossiriand his new horse will be ready. Also, Oropher was sure that Bronwe will cooperate with Galadhon in this matter and having an occupation will serve his uncle well.

After knocking few times he entered the chamber room that was not so neatly decorated as previous ones. The fire was cracking and lighted the place nicely and two elves sitting in the armchairs next to the fireplace turned to him.

'Welcome, Oropher. Join us!' Galadhon said immediately and Bronwe looked up at him getting up.

'Well, if it's not our general!'

'Please sit. Don't trouble yourself, my Lord.' Oropher said and Galadhon gave him a glass of wine. He sat down on the third armchair and quickly decided to press his matter forward to not be drawn into some conversation he wanted to avoid. 'Actually, it's convenient that I met you here. I have a request.'

Bronwe's eyes lit in interest and Galadhon sipped his wine silently and Oropher gave a try to his own topic.

'What can I do for you?'

'As you know or maybe not, my horse suffered an injury and he won't come back to his duty.'

'Yes, so I heard. Poor Kairon is too young for retirement.' Bronwe nodded to his words. 'But it can't be helped.'

'This leaves me with my two other steeds, who are not what I expect. I wonder if you would feel up to finding and training a new horse for me.' Oropher said. 'I have no time to do this on my own and my leave to Ossiriand only complicated this. I would ask no one other but you.'

Bronwe pondered for a bit as if he already had in mind the plan and possible horses he could recommend and then he focused again.

'Truly a responsible task.' Browne said and his eyes clouded again in his own thoughts. 'But I already have few candidates in mind who would fill right in with your request. Yes, a truly magnificent younglings. I feared they would be wasted with some noble, but now it's a different story.'

'I would be obliged if you will agree to my request.' Oropher said immediately when Galadhon opened his mouth to say something. As much a Oropher liked those noble animals he found no interest in digging into their bloodlines. The horse was either of use to the army or not.

He drank up the rest of his wine and got up, excusing himself with tide of work that still awaited him. He said again his acknowledgements to Bronwe, said his farewall to Galadhon and then he was gone leaving them with new topic to talk about.

There was no one other in the royal apartments. Erthor and Edwethon had their duties to the King and the Council, as had Celeborn. Arradis spent her time with other Ladies on the court and Galathil with Faineth and Nimloth were most likely together in some of the numerous gardens of Menegroth.

Changes ago Oropher prepared his necessary belonging, packed them and placed in the stable, near his horse's stall and the bags awaited him there and the time their travel will begin.

It all came down to a problem that no one knew when it will be exactly. The stars appeared as they wished and they could only assume the possible time. The first winter constellation was a Snowdrop and everyone glanced at the sky from time to time to see if winter has arrived. As for now there was no such luck or rather bad luck.

Oropher left the apartment wing of his family and now walked down the corridors closer to the Court and the gardens. The nobles wandered around peacefuly, enjoying their time and conversations. They outfits enraptured with colors and form - Lords shone with grace and Ladies mirrored excellence. They became blossoms on their own replacing those asleep in the gardens among green grass.

He felt like a moth in his dark military garments, but this particular outfit he wore on himself was one of his newest. He wanted to be well prepared for the travel and none of his equipment could fail him. Thanks to this he only looked like a moth and not like deflated beetle.

He exchanged words of acknowledgment with some elves he encountered, with less he convered for a short time, but most nobles chose not to accost him and only greeted him acordingly to his rank.

'It's a rare sight to see you here, General.'

The elf didn't try to sneak or startle him - instead he approached him straight forward and Oropher stopped his tracks near an embellished pillar with hanging plants.

'Chief Saelon.' he greeted. The elf had perfect sense to nab him a distance away from the nobles where they could talk in solitude. 'What can I do for you?'

'I think we both know exactly what.' Saelon leaned his hands on the handle of his sheeted sword. 'I have not backed the proposition to arrest one of your soldiers, but treat this like a good will of mine. What you and your soldiers presented is unacceptable and next time it will happen I will lock you down. In chains if needed.'

'Don't play with the fire or you will get burned.' Oropher growled will his sheer will preventing himself from lashing out at the elf. But Saelon would not be intimidated that easily. Besides, Mablung will have his hide if he will say one word too much and make an enemy in Saelon. Oropher learned to respect Mablung's wrath and avoided it if there was no need to face it.

'You are first a soldier and I intend to treat you like one.' Saelon said. 'I am doing my job. You are doing your job. Let's not get in each other's way to make it even harder, General.'

Royal Guards were not under authority of the army, instead they served the Council. If Saelon will decide to arrest him it will place his father in troublesome situation.

'If you intend to nurse the poor nobles than teach them also how to behave. Unless they won't, than I can't promise that it won't happen again.'

Saelon eyed him all over and Oropher answered with the same. They were two dogs not really interested in brawling for a bone. Each of them will come back to their own pack and it will be better if they won't cross their paths again.

'I expected no other answer.' Saelon said without a smile and passed by him. 'Enjoy your time at the Court, General.'

Oropher have not looked back to see the elf walking away. Instead, he came back on his own path with a bit mixed feelings. Saelon was hard to read and Oropher have not really learned anything from his words besides that he won't arrest Orthon. Maybe Oropher should consider a few lessons with Celeborn, so his cousin would teach him how to see emotions and thought the elves didn't wish to show.

The Songs of Roses. This garden was as beautiful as its name. Roses, as the only blossoms in Menegroth, did not fall asleep for winter and the garden shone with enchantment all the time. Small steam flew with a calming sound and near it, on a spread blanket, Galathil and Faineth spent a pleasant time with their daughter, just like a family should. For a moment he watched them from the side, all his stirring emotions flying away. Faineth had white roses in her hair that matched her beautiful dress. She held sleeping Nimloth in her arms and Galathil held them both in his arms, embracing Faineth by her waist. A perfect picture, it could be said. Oropher felt rude to even interrupt such a moment, but he wanted to say his farewalls. Just before the travel there won't be time to run the corridors of Menegroth looking for his family.

They quickly noticed him coming closer, but it didn't interrupted their moment and Faineth still leaned on her husband's chest.

'You look like a beetle in this colorful garden.' Galathil said to him straight away and kissed Faineth's temple to gentle her. Faineth was very used to their meanness towards each other, but from time to time she still could shot them a pacifying glance. She didn't like if elves refered to each other with lack of respect. Though, most of the time she decided to not interfere, knowing they were only joking.

'And you always look like a grub, no matter where you are.'

'Your words hurt me deeply, cousin.' Galthil said sarcastically and smiled. 'Why you decided to crawl from your military burrow to the surface? You sniffed up food, didn't you?'

Oropher shook his head and smile appeared on his face before he knew. He sat down on a verge of the blanket. As much as he wished to exchange insults with Galathil, he was short in time.

'I came to say my goodbyes. We may leave any time now and I didn't wish to go without seeing you off.'

'I hoped it was a misunderstanding. That your leave to Ossiriand is a rumour.' Faineth said with sudden sorrow and she straightened up sitting properly. 'But Celeborn came before you. And Arvellon, too. Why would anyone order you to ride into danger?'

'There are reasons for it. Such is our duty.' Oropher said and Faineth shook his head.

'It is no honour to loose life for a duty.'

'You are right.' he nodded in content. 'It's an honour to die protecting your home and family. To do everything to keep them safe. That's what we do now.'

Faineth smiled faintly and looked at her tiny daughter. Her future depended on the strength of Doriath's army and wits of the Council. Every step the councillors took may grant them stronger alliance with Ossiriand. The army kept the enemy at bay. If they will face a war in near future, Doriath must stand victorious. For all they hold dear.

'As you said it's beyond the jurisdiction of the Council.' Galathil muttered. 'It must be something more than a worry about the Green Elves safety in the East. King Elwë and Queen Melian see more and foreknow many things we are not aware of. I only hope they were able to grant you all the safety you need.'

Oropher could not assure Galathil and Faineth of their security. Everything could happen outside the Gridle and Oropher himself hoped to have luck on their side.

Stinged by sudden feeling he looked up. The Snowdrop graced the sky in full glory and stars shone as beautifully as they should in a constellation like this. It was time for the travel to begin.

'We are fearless. And we will get there and back again.' Oropher said and got up. 'It's time for me to go.'

He leaned down to Faineth and kissed her cheek embracing her by arm in consolation, though in won't bring her a lot comfort. He looked at little Nimloth in her arms and he briefly touched her head to not wake her up. Then he got up and embraced Galathil and the gesture was retured.

'We will be back during spring.' Oropher said as he held his cousin at arm length and Galathil sighted.

'Keep an eye on each other out there.' he said. 'You and Celeborn. And you both look after Arvellon.'

'Count on it.' Oropher answered with his usual confidence. Then he looked once more on Faineth and Nimloth sending them a smile and he left, quickly leaving the Court and coming back to his usual surroundings.

Well known sounds of neighting horses, clinging weapons and working forges made him come back as General. He called few nearest soldiers who stood up seeing him approach.

'At ease!' he said 'Get the officers Faron, Orthon and Arvellon of the Wolf Banner to the main stable. Officer Faron may be at home with his family. Tell them to ready their horses. And ask Lord Celeborn to arrive as well.'

'At once, general!'

The soldiers went off, each of them in different direction and Oropher himself directed his steps to the main stable to ready for the journey ahead.

When he entered the building as always few heads popped out interested, but Oropher immediately approached and opened the wooden stall where Hakon stood and he lead the horse out. His most needed equipment waited for him in a place he left it and right now he only needed to get it into bags attached to the saddle.

He carefully prepared Hakon and made sure he had no grazes. Then he took his raid saddle and got his horse ready. His equipment was splitted up and bags were strongly belted so they won't fall off. Oropher also placed his quiver at the front side of the saddle and straightened the weapons on his back. He and Hakon were ready to move out.

He lead his horse out and they passed by with Faron, who arrived to the stable as the first of their party.

'Already prepared?' Faron said without surprise and Oropher smiled delicately.

'I am waiting near the Great Gate.' he said and with Hakon at the side he slowly made his way to the corridor leading up to the gateway.

There was no reason for rush. He walked with his horse shoulder to shoulder climbing up the not well lightened corridor. He didn't want to prolong their leave, but also he didn't want the atmosphere to be nervous. They were all well prepared and there was no reason to be anxious.

When he climbed up the sandy circular courtyard before the Gate he saw a well known figure. Erthor waited patiently for him to arrive and Oropher approached his father, who turned in his direction hearing sound of hooves on the sand.

'I hoped to see you before your leave.' he said and Oropher easily noticed his father probably left some metting for he was dressed in elegant toned robes. 'The time arrived much quicker than I wished. Rhiw is not merciful for travellers. Be careful.'

Without a word Oropher came closer and embraced his father firmly who returned the gesture more delicately. He felt Erthor smoothering grey hair that fell down his back and his father most probably wanted to soothe more himself than him.

'And I hoped you would see me off.' he said. 'Don't worry, Adar. I will always come back home.'

Oropher stepped back and held his father at arms length. He remembered his unpleasant meeting with Saelon at the Court and he realized he had not spoke with his father about the matter with House Brasson. He smiled at his father, a bit apolegetically.

'House Brasson will look at us wryly for next centuries. I am sorry for what happened with Lord Curuon. Lord Raevon will hold to his animosity.'

'Don't bother yourself with this.' Erthor said, but then he realized it was not exactly what he wanted to say and as he spoke further his tone changed to more firm. 'I know you wouldn't have behaved that way without a reason. And I strongly believe Orthon's action was exagerrated by them as well. Which does not change the fact that you shouldn't have said such words to young Harnor. And scaring him so.'

'I know.' Oropher muttered, but at the lone memory of the insolent mug of Harnor his blood boiled with renewed anger. He wouldn't have taken back his words for nothing.

'But no one can fully tame a wolf.' Erthor said smiling a bit. 'No one would have ever managed to make you or your cousins a cushy Princes. You caused troubles, of course, and my problems only piled up when you were on deck, but I would have traded it for nothing.'

'Well, Lord Curuon said you should be ashamed of me.'

'Did he?' Erthor said and Oropher all to easily recognised the stone lilt in his father's voice. It foretold troubles. 'Now, that's interesting news. Anyway, be cautious of Celeborn during this ride. If only you could see what he is doing in the Council!'

'What do you mean?'

'If things will go this way, he will soon take my place as the Head Councillor. He can as well lead every hearings from now on! He has such vigour and impetuosity that it's a pleasure to listen to him.' Erthor said and shook his head 'This travel will either tire him down or liven him up even more!'

To Oropher's surprise it was Arvellon who first showed himself on the courtyard and Erthor called him to come closer.When his cousin was near them Oropher observed him closely – his clothes were adjusted to travel, he had weapons on his back, he wore high boots and gloves as well and his horse was groomed and well prepared.

'Arvellon, wonderful to see you!' Erthor greeted warmly his nephew and embraced him. 'Your parents should arrive shortly and I am sure Galadhon will say his farewall as well.'

'Thank you, uncle.' Arvellon said but before he added anything more his brown horse docked a pile of buckets nearby and Hakon spooked jumped away and perked ears at the horrible sound refusing to come closer while Arvellon's brown Lass was more interested about Hakon's reaction than the fallen buckets.

'Don't mind him.' Oropher muttered before any objections would rise about taking a timid horse for a travel. He looked at Arvellon standing beside his father. 'Do you have everything you need?'

Arvellon looked at him and for a bit he was silent while Oropher wondered if he was wondering about the equipment or he began to be irritated.

'I guess so, yes.' he said tentatively which told Oropher that he wondered about his belongins.

Oropher reached out and he efficiently adjusted badly fastened swordbelt on Arvellon's chest and then he straightened a bit his cousin's outfit.

'Much better.' Oropher said content with his own work and Arvellon cleared his throat.

'Thanks.'

'Oh, here goes your parents.' Erthor said seeing approaching elves. 'And Galadhon too! We will leave you with them, Arvellon.'

Oropher and Erthor took their leave a bit to the side and stood now a bit distance away. Oropher passed by his uncle with polite neutrality that was returned, but with Arradis they greeted each other with a smile. She immediately cought Arvellon in warm embrace, but then she let him go realizing that a serious soldier like her son would not wanted to be treated like this. Arradis was clearly taken over by this whole situation. After all, Arvellon had never left Menegroth for so long and she kept asking him if he was well prepared for the journey ahead. In a split of second Oropher wondered if his own mother would have been ovetaken as well or she would rather show calm regality House Silevon was known for.

It was Celeborn who arrived as next. His white horse looked briskly around and Oropher smiled as he rarely saw his cousin in such attire.

'Hunting clothes suit you, cousin.' he said and Celeborn tilted his head.

'I look good in everything.' he said and then he looked around 'Oh, I see only your soldiers are missing.'

Oropher admitted both Faron and Orthon were slacking around, but he decided to give them a moment before he would kick them to fasten up. Celeborn greeted Erthor and then approached his own father to say last words before leaving.

'Is uncle actually pleased about Arvellon's new duties?' Oropher asked Erthor who stood at his side and observed the elves of their House. 'I am not sure he is happy that Arvellon is leaving.'

'He is not.' Erthor said. 'But neither he had anything to say. The final decision was made by Egnaspen and there was no compromise since then.'

Then he looked at Oropher at the tip of his eye and lowered his voice.

'We both know he would rather tie Arvellon to the chair in the Council if only he could.'

Oropher knew about it. The leave of Amdír stucked down the hearts of Edwethon and Arradis. It has been centuries since they saw their oldest son and although Amdír was not gone from this world, he had not made any contact with his family either. Oropher wondered if this was not even more painful - knowing that your child was somewhere out there and not bothering anyhow to get in touch.

Orthon and Faron trotted into the courtyard ready to leave and Oropher weighted them with his gaze. Their party was ready. Now they only needed to say their farewalls.

Oropher embraced his father once more, both of them knowing that next words were a goodbye.

'Safe travel, my son.' Erthor said and Oropher smiled though his father could not see it.

'It will be. Don't worry.' he said and when he pulled away he called for Hakon, who obeyed and approached his rider.

Oropher jumped on his steed and everyone took it as a sign to move out. Arvellon and Celeborn were already on their horses and Oropher turned to his soldiers.

'Bid the guards to open the gate. We are leaving as soon as they will do it.'

Faron and Orthon lead their horses to the standpoint and Oropher once more looked down on his father, but without words they just smiled at each other and Oropher heard a click of the heavy gates.

'Prepare for the move out!' he called and turned his horse to face the gate.

Celeborn and Arvellon said their farewalls and lead their horses to Faron and Orthon. Oropher passed by Galadhon and they clasped hands in warrior's gesture and then he lied his eyes on Arvellon's parents.

'Uncle, aunt Arradis.' he slowed down his horse. Arradis was full of anxiousness and despite himself Oropher felt the urge to calm her. All the more that she always showed him kindness and never blamed him for Amdír's leave. His next words were directed to his aunt. 'Arvellon is well prepared for his duty and he will manage everything. There is nothing to fear.'

Arradis smiled at him and reached out to catch his hand.

'Come back home safely. All of you.'

Oropher smiled to her once more and then looked on Edwethon who stood behind Arradis. They nodded in well known politeness that was always between them and when Arradis stepped back Oropher joined his team near the gate.

'Arvellon and Faron on lead. We will fall behind you.' Oropher said and without further ado they formed up an array. They didn't fasten their horses too much and their steeds walked steadily, leaving the protective caves of Menegroth.

The air was not yet chilly, but a known smell of the forest brought consolation. Stars shone brightly as always, showing them the way and trees sensing their approach managed to greet them, although they were sleepy with the coming of winter.

Neither of them turned back to see their family. Once you said your farewalls you had to go forth.


	14. Lesson learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party from Doriath continues their travel and Arvellon receives one of his lessons.

The usually noisy forest of Region was quiet. Cicadas where long asleep and some birds have left Doriath to live in warmer parts of the world. Sometimes they noticed a two-colored fox that changed its fur for incoming frosts. Winter made thing certainly more balanced and quiet. It was a time of reflection and planning things for future.

Without any difficulties they passed through the woods and they easily cought a trial leading to splited current of river Aros. Before crossing the first part Oropher called to stop – they will rest in the safe embrace of the forest and within next changes they will move forth and cross the currents.

'You wish to pass through Nan Elmoth?' Faron asked with a bit of surprise as they still watched the lands before them from the backs of their horses.

'We will enter the southern part of this forest. It will give us protection until the edge of the Girdle.' Oropher said 'Then we will pass through Estolad towards river Gelion.'

'I don't think that Eol will see kindly to the strangers in his land.' Faron said and Oropher shook his head.

'Eol may not be fond of strangers, but he won't interfere in our travel. But we must be cautious. Trees that grow there are his allies and we will do well to pass as quickly as we can.'

'As much as we are not welcome there, it would be wiser to camp on the verge of Nan Elmoth than leave straightly to the south of Estolad.'

Oropher was not surprised that Faron had objections about crossing Nan Elmoth. This forest was not known for hospitability and kind gestures. Oropher though for long about the route they should take and passing by Nan Elmoth wasstill safer that riding strightly into Estolad.

'I won't risk our health to the moods of Eol. We will leave Nan Elmoth as quickly as we can.' Oropher said. 'Let's rest now. Faron and Arvellon hunt what you can. We will take care of the horses.'

They did as he saidand hunters left at once to track their prey, Celeborn gathered wood for a campfire and soon the flames bursted aroused with practised skill.

As far, their travel was pleasant enough. Celeborn easily cought contact with everyone of his team, Orthon didn't seem grumpy and maybe it was the fresh air that softened his spirit. Arvellon seemed a bit nervous and cautious, even jumpy and keeping eye out on everything, but the more they travelled the more relaxed he became. Within the Girdle they had nothing to fear – only wolves could be of any threat to them since they started to gather back into groups and they began to hunt together. But aside from the wolves they could fear nothing.

Oropher once more wondered about his decision to not rest for long in Nan Elmoth. He knew it would be wiser to let the horses rest before entering southern lands, but he didn't want to strain Eol's good will. Old Eol was not cruel and he wished no harm to befall on any elf, but it was well known he was easily lead by his anger that more than often blocked the right way of thinking. Although, Eol himself was a kin to Elu Thingol, it was no mystery that he didn't have overwarm feelings towards the King nor any other of his kin. Nan Elmoth was his home – he payed for it dearly and he would see that no one stays in it for too long. Oropher was content with his decision – they could not risk to stay in Nan Elmoth for too long.

It was not long for Faron to come back as the first one. He managed to hunt a hare and if Arvellon will manage to hunt something as well it will be a perfect share for all of them. Faron took his hunting knife and with perfect skill he skinned his prey and prepared it to be roasted. It was easily to guess they were all hungry enough to think only about the meat to be ready.

Arvellon came back when a hare was half-roasted. He had a peasant in hand and after getting rid of its feathers it joined a hare on a stick above the flames.

Faron spoke with Orthon quietly and it seemed that usually soft-spoken warrior got interested in the conversation. Faron was easy elf to like – he was kind and helpful, quite understanding if needed, but he didn't let others to make a fool out of him. He would give advice if needed, but he would not throw his opinion on someone if he was not asked. At the same time he was resolute in his orders and precise if he spoke with fellow officer or subordinate. Orthon liked Faron's precise way of thinking and he never took much of his time.

Oropher had to admit that it was Orthon and Alagos who had the most problems with communication. When they were younger and their division was just formed, Orthon easily lost his patience with Alagos who liked to provoke him. Oropherset them straight immediately. He warned them both fairly – either they will calm down or they are both out. He had not wish to calm and mind them everytime and it will the best for all of them if they would learn to cooperate. And with time they managed, but not without occasional disputes and few brawls, that happened even to this day.

Somewhere behind them, deep in the Region forest the wolves were howling, calling each other for a hunt. No one was sure how many groups of wolves lived in the woods, but Region was known to be their sanctuary, just like Neldoreth was asylum for lynxes.

Oropher took the first watch on himself and after the meal his companions were quick to get their rest. He sat alone facing he horses that neighted softly, but they were not nervous and rather some of them seemed to drowse off. Oropher let the fire to burn out and now the fireplace only glowed giving little warm.

Oropher have not expected any company, but it was Celeborn who soon joined him.

'You should get your rest.' he muttered knowing his words were pointless, because Celeborn knew it all too well.

'Arvellon was never so withdrawn from you.' Celeborn said ignoring Oropher's words. Celeborn with ease could guess animosities between the elves and he was able to turn it for his own use. Just as now all too easily noticed a little gap that started to form between his two cousins that was not there before. 'Have you told Arvellon why you were against it that he come with us?'

Oropher was silent for a bit gazing into dense bushes before the forest line.

'No, I did not.' he said 'He doesn't need any explanations.'

'Come now, Oropher.' Celeborn grimaced. 'He thinks you abadoned him! I can see it tough he hides it well. Did he really dissapoint you with his actions?'

'He had never dissapointed me!' Oropher said sharply. 'But he needs to learn to go on despite what others think about him. If he will be discouraged so easily than it's better if he will stay a lower officer of Egnaspen.'

Celeborn was silent for a bit and Oropher again chewed the dark thoughts of his decision. It will be only for the better if Arvellon will learn this sooner rather than later.

'You seem to forget he is not Amdír. And you will do well to stop treat Arvellon like you and Amdír treated each other.' Celeborn said with sudden sharpness that surprised Oropher. 'There is nothing wrong in showing your support. And it's nothing wrong if Arvellon needs it. He is not weaker because of this.'

'I never said that he-!' Oropher started but he was quickly interrupted.

'Don't answer. Just think about it. Don't let you two part so much.'

Celeborn left him then and Oropher turned his angry eyes back on the tree line. He knew that because of his decision he may part with Arvellon, but he was willing to suffer this just to make his cousin a stronger and better warrior. He knew what Arvellon can become and Oropher will do everything to shape him into greatness. It was his decision and he was ready to live with it.

However, can he be so sure that Arvellon thinks the same? He took this decision on his own without asking Arvellon. Was it fair to take such steps for the good of a dear person? Probably not. He never wanted Arvellon to feel abadoned. With all his heart Oropher wished Arvellon to know how proud he was.

Oropher sighted loudly and looked up into dark sky. All of sudden he remembered his dream long ago of the contellations shining brightly on the navy blue sky. He smiled to this memory and then a distant cawing brought him back from his thoughts. A swarm of ravens ominously passed the northern sky. Ravens never left the woods of Doriath for winter keeping themselves close to Region where numerous wolves left a great amount of carcasses. Many believed those birds to be a misfortune – a malicious harbinger that foretold future tragedies. Many called Manwë in many of his names and prayed to be spared from any disaster so he will take the birds away. But Manwë was a Vala with many faces and he did as he pleased.

There were no priests in Doriath and to be truthful, not many Sindar prayed to the Valar nor felt the need to have any assistance from them. Many elves forsook the Valar when they decided to stay in this Dark Land they called home. Some thought of the Velar as usurpers while some held to faith and prayers to be blessed. Oropher never paid much attention to the Valar, neither did his father. He knew Galathil sometimes asked for fortune, especially before the birth of Nimloth he often used to ask the Valar for their blessing. His uncle Edwethon never did such a thing and he kept away from the powerful Valar - it seemed Edwethon stand apart from anything he didn't know. Beyond his family, Oropher knew for a fact that House Laegon and his mother's kin – House Silevon, held to deep faith and praised the Valar for their grace and wisdom. Faineth was also a faithful one, though it never dimmed her way to see things as they were.

The ravens dissapeared, but their sounds were still heard from such distance away. Oropher didn't believed in the sign of either fortune or misfortune. Only he could carve his own path in this word and he needed blessings from no one.

When the Crow costellation shone brightly Oropher woke his companions. They needed to keep moving forward.

Faron was immediately woken up and already on his legs, while it took a little longer for Orthon to wake up. Celeborn and Arvellon as always get a well grip on themselves and they were quickly ready for their further travel.

They quickly gathered their equipment and made the horses ready and when Orthon carefully made adjustments of the saddle, Oropher watched the lands they needed to pass. It was well in their grasp to pass them quickly, but he worried the most about the forest of Nan Elmoth – he was not sure what they will encounter in this place. But until they arrived to Eol's home, he had something else planned.

He turned to his companions and his eyes landed on Arvellon considering him and then he nodded to himself, convinced about his decision.

'Arvellon, I have a job for you.'

His cousin looked at him and blinked a bit surprised, but he approached him by making a few steps in his direction, while Celeborn watched them closely.

'What kind of?' Arvellon asked not sure about his intentions.

'Everyone here is experienced in leading the party through unknown terrain. Except you.' Oropher said briefly patting Hakon to calm him. 'You will lead us until he arrive to Nan Elmoth.'

Arvellon seemed to be dumbstuck by this statement and his surprise was clearly visible in his golden eyes. He prevented himself from looking back on Celeborn and fixed his eyes only on Oropher.

'Are you sure about that?' he asked, but then he shook his head as if he realized the stupidity of his words and he immediately spoke further to wipe out his previous words. 'I mean...I will!'

'Very good. I am sure you learned sufficient theory on this matter, but I am afraid that practice is the best teacher.' Oropher said and jumped on his horse. 'You are also here to learn and I will see to it that you gain all you can from this travel.'

When Arvellon was on his horse Oropher beckoned him to come closer and their horses stood shoulder to shoulder facing the lands before them.

'We need to get to Nan Elmoth.' Oropher pointed at far away spot of trees 'Look at the plains we need to go through. You need to remember all you can and lead your party through the way they are trained and prepared for. We are diplomatic delagation and our horses are a bit burdened. What route will you choose for us?'

Arvellon looked upon the grasslands before them and he watched closely. His eyes were a bit running in all directions and he clearly lacked practise, but it was a matter of experience.

'We will hold to upper ground.' he said. 'We won't tire the horses by going through uneven terrain and we will see incoming enemies.'

'And we will be easily visible on the upper groud as well. How wil you prepare us for eventual fight?' Oropher said and then rised his hand in calming gesture. 'It's a very, very low chance for it inside the Girdle, but we must be ready for every possibility. Including you there are four soldiers and Celeborn is a civil and our diplomat. How will you protect him?'

'But Celeborn-'

'Fine, Celeborn can take care of himself, but what if anyone other was in his place?' Oropher looked at Arvellon with vigilance. 'Think of our advantages. You know your own skills, mine as well. Faron is a great archer, while Orthon prefers to fight head on. How will you dispose us in the array?'

'Orthon on lead, Faron will cover the side facing the grasslands, you will prtect the side facing the hills and I will protect the rear.'

Oropher nodded with content though he would rather place himself on the rear to be sure nothing was following them, but since they were on a safe ground it would be good for Arvellon to find himself in different positions in the array.

'Then give sufficient orders.' Oropher said and he clearly saw a bit of uncertainity that appeared in his eyes, but Arvellon quickly got a hold on himself and did as was expected from the commander.

His soldiers kept their seriousness though he saw a hidden smile of amusement in Faron, but Orthon was grim as always. Oropher knew it can be hard to command warriors who were much older and most often more experienced, but Arvellon did well and soon enough they were ready for the road ahead.

They lead their horses a bit north to avoid the upslope and then they moved only forth towards Nan Elmoth. Orthon on lead easily found the way and there was no need to stop to guess their position. Oropher knew he placed Arvellon in a bit of faked position for everyone knew it was only for his training, though it was always some more experience in giving orders – Arvellon practised not only the use of right words but also his whole stance and own resolution and Oropher believed Orthon, despite himself, was a good teacher for this.

Celeborn looked at him briefly and shot him a half-smile to which Oropher didn't answer. Maybe his older cousin was right that he should change his way with Arvellon, though he feared Arvellon won't ever be independant enough – what if in near future Oropher won't be there for him? How will he cope in the army on his own? Or maybe it was truly Oropher who didn't bielieve that Arvellon was strong enough, despite what he was telling himself.

Still ignoring Celeborn he turned in his saddle to look at Arvellon behind him. He slowed his horse a bit to be closer with his younger cousin knowing well that he was breaking the array, but in Doriath's territory there was very low chance at being attacked.

'You did good.' Oropher said and then he lowered his voice speaking further. 'How does it feel to give a command to Orthon?'

Oropher easily saw Arvellon's eyes lighten up and this was what Oropher lacked in this golden color. Despite themselves they slowed their horses and stayed a bit behind, but not so long distance away.

'I admit, he is intimidating. I have never met such an elf before.' he said with the same conspiratory tone. 'If it wasn't only for show he probably wouldn't have listened to me.'

'He would, he is not a type to allow himself insubordination.' Oropher said and then he winked at his cousin. 'But if he would have refused your order, than it's up to you to make him listen.'

'Please, don't make me train this with him.' Arvellon said with almost pleading tone making Oropher almost laugh.

'If he will be bored, he may do it by himself.' he said. 'In the future you will uncounter soldiers who will like to test you. You must prove you are able to lead them. No matter how powerful their fury may be, you must be stronger.'

'Is this what happened between you and Aenor? You know, I asked my father a bit and uncle Galadhon.' Arvellon said and then added a bit tentatively. 'You seemed like a menace back then.'

Oropher gloomed a bit. He could be sure that Edwethon was not sincere in his opinion, truth be told Erthor would not have been as well – he would try to soften Oropher's past to not interfere in Arvellon's opinion about his older cousin. But Oropher could be sure that Galadhon was subjective and honest with his judgment and he told Arvellon everything that was to know.

'Because I was a menace.' Oropher said. 'I told you that I brought a disgrace on our House and I was sincere in this. But my dispute with Aenor was about something else.'

'But you defeated him. You proved your strength and that you are the best.' Arvellon said and Oropher quickly shook his head. Arvellon can't admire him for what he had done. Not for this particular thing.

'It is forbidden to hurt another elf. It is one of the heavier crimes you can commit in Doriath.' he said. 'Yet I wounded Aenor on purpose. It was not an accident. Only Aenor's reflex saved him from loosing an eye.' Oropher continued with all seriousness, his green eyes refilled with the strength of sleeping forest around. 'I was lucky to avoid being jailed, but I was depromoted without a chance to gain any rank in nearest future. And of course I got punishment for breaking army principles, I got rebuke in my files...but I proved I was stronger. The question is; was it worth it?'

Arvellon frowned at his words and kept his silence, quietly thinking over Oropher's words on his own.

'You must ask yourself Arvellon, what kind of strength you want to develop. There is no denying that you need to show your superiority, but it is about how you wish to show it.' Oropher said. 'Get your own conclusions from uncle's story and trust me when I say that my path is not to be followed. I am no example.'

Arvellon opened his mouth to speak again, but then Orthon called them to stop. Oropher frowned immediately and pushed his horse to trott towards his soldiers. Arvellon was on his heels and they stopped beside Orthon to hear his concerns. In the last moment Oropher held himself back, remembering that he gave the command to Arvellon. Besides, he knew Orthon well and he didn't seem nervous or even alarmed, so it was no need for him to interfere.

'What happened?' Arvellon asked taking Oropher's silence as a sign that he should speak forth.

Orthon glanced through Oropher not even hanging his sight on him for too long and then he directed his eyes to his temporary commander.

'Warg tracks.' He pointed at the ground near him. 'At least three individuals.'

Large paw footprints were glowering and the lone though that such monstrosities existed crawled shivers up the spine. But the tracks were very old and by now the wargs were long gone probably somewhere in the northern lands, beyond Doriath's territory.

'Tracks are old, there is nothing to worry about.' Oropher said, but nontheless he looked at Arvellon.

'I feel shadow coming from this forest. I don't like this.' Faron muttered at this side. Being a Green Elf he was sensitized to possible sickness that trundled the forest, but Oropher believed it was no disease that lurked in those woods.

'Let's go back on the path.' Arvellon said and Oropher exchanged glances with Celeborn. Arvellon's words were too gentle and his supposed order sounded more like a proposition. Oropher knew that Arvellon won't ever learn giving resolute commands with him as a teacher. With Celeborn he won't do it as well - Arvellon was too bonded with them to make this natural.

'Kid, this was an order or request?'

Orthon's sharp voice was unmistakable. He reacted more softly than Oropher suspected and he was not sure if he would rather prefer to throw Arvellon on the deep water and make him face Orthon straight forward or if this calmer approach would be better for his cousin. It will be more peaceful for sure, but it was hard to tell which of those options would actually teach Arvellon. Oropher trusted his soldiers and he knew no harm would ever befall on Arvellon from any of them and they won't threaten him anyhow. Beside this, one of the many things Oropher liked in his soldiers was that no matter with whom they dealt with they always spoke their mind. It was bred in them like their fierceness. Just as now it didn't matter that Arvellon was a Prince and beloved cousin of Celeborn and Oropher.

Oropher moved his horse out of sight and stopped beside Celeborn leaving Arvellon before two old warriors, who had their eyes fixed on younger elf. They knew well how much Oropher cared for his cousin and how he tried to make the greatest soldier out of him. And they will back up their commander in this as well, as they did with everything else.

'But I-' Arvellon finally managed to speak, but he was interrupted all too easily. And he knew he will wait in vain for any aid from his cousins.

'Straight yourself up.' Faron said as he took his long bow and poked Arvellon's arm with one end of it. 'You are a captain or not?'

'I am-!'

'Then make it sound proudly!'

It was now Faron who spoke constantly reprimending Arvellon about the use of right words. Each time he said something wrong Faron interrupted him and in the meantime he poked the elf at any sign of retreat or cowering. Arvellon had a hard time now, that would be rewarded in the future. Soldiers of his division may listen to him - Arvellon was resourceful and inventive, he also fought very well, but his soldiers were as young as him. They listened to Arvellon, because they knew him and he was promoted as their leader fairly and deservedly, which they all accepted. The catch was to make those who don't know Arvellon to obey his commands.

Orthon added few remarks and severly considered Arvellon, who glanced from Faron to Orthon and back and he was not even allowed to finish a single sentence.

'Let's leave them for a bit.' Oropher said after brief observation as he lead Hakon a bit away and Celeborn followed him. 'I saw an apple tree somewhere...here!'

He looked at up and got two fruits, both of them red and probably sweet beyond measure. He gave one to his cousin and took a bit of his own. And he was right, the apple was soft and it would be perfect for a cake or mousse that his father liked so much. Mousee was also their favourite dessert when they were elflings, beside the berry tart.

'Arvellon may not know it but he is lucky. Not many soldiers can train giving commands in such company.' Celeborn asked taking a bit of his own apple. 'It's nice! How long you will let them torment Arvellon?'

'Our cousin won't let himself be tormented for long.' Oropher said as he reached out for few more red apples. Had Galathil been here he would have laughed and probably said that he looked like a racoon. Racoons always reached out their small paws for food. 'Too bad the apples are not more green. I prefer more bitter ones.'

'Not this season, cousin.' Celeborn said trying to overhear the heated discussion that was happening nearby. Then he got into short discussion with Oropher about superiority of pears above cherries, but their conversation didn't last long as it was drowned out by sudden angry voice.

'Enough!'

Oropher and Celeborn glanced back at three soldiers a bit distance away from them. They chewed their apples calmy and awaited for progress. Finally, it seemed that Arvellon had enough. Oropher glanced at his young cousin observing him closely. For his own good he needed to learn that not everyone deserved his kindness.

'Back to array! Orthon on lead and Faron on side!' Arvellon growled angered and shoved away Faron's bow. Oropher could not see him, but his golden eyes probably shone with known sparks. Arvellon had the same eyes like Amdir. 'And don't poke me with this!'

Faron and Orthon glanced at each other as they were both interrupted and now they kept their silence. Arvellon forced them to listen and this was already a huge step. Oropher didn't expect much of reaction from his soldiers, they were both too strong for Arvellon, but they could define how well the young elf was doing and how good was his progression. Faron placed his bow back on its place and shrugged his arms.

'Convincing.' he said turning his horse and Orthon followed him.

'Decent.'

Arvellon was content with what he had done, but Oropher knew his cousin should have ended the dispute once and for all. The last remarks by Faron and Orthon should have been cut near the roots and burned before their very eyes. Arvellon had much work to do, but they will get there step by step. And Oropher was sure he will use his soldiers not once for Arvellon's training.

'Your soldiers won't be intimidated by Arvellon.' Celeborn said and he threw away the remainings of his apple. They walked their horses back to the soldiers who awaited their presence.

'That's even better. He will need to find another way to make them listen.' Oropher said and he turned eyes on gathered elves. 'Are you done?'

Faron and Orthon knew well that this was not a question to be answered. Arvellon still fumed in his irritation, but he stayed where he was, tangling a tuft of his horse's mane in hand. Probably it was enough of learning for now.

'Back on the road.' he commanded and they bid their horses to walk. Celeborn stayed behind with Arvellon and Oropher trotted to catch up his soldiers, who made a place and let him ride between them.

'He has a good heart of your aunt.' Faron said finally, but delicate smile graced his lips. 'But there are seeds of you in his attitude. Your lessons are not for nothing.'

'I hope so.' Oropher sighted keeping his eyes on the path ahead. 'I don't want to rip his kind heart, but there are those who will use it. I want to prepare him for everything.' then he glanced on both of his soldiers. 'I may use you in the future for this. I hope you don't mind.'

'This can be a bit of fun.' Faron smiled and Oropher laughed softly. Then he left them by slowing down his horse and this was a sign for everyone to come back to previous array then left to inspect the warg tracks. Oropher left Arvellon to his own thoughts - his cousin was much more calmed by now, but Oropher saw that he was still exasperated. It was good that Arvellon didn't hold to such negative emotions for long. It helped to make clearer decisions and Oropher had to admit that he was able to hold for long to his own anger which often lead to troublesome situations.

Clear sound of racing river reached their ears and soon they stood face to face with a treshold of the river Celon. At this part the water was stll calm and the river was not broad and deep as it was in the further parts. They will be able to easily pass through water on the other side.

'Refill your waterskins and let the horses drink some water. In few moment we are back on the road.' Oropher said and they lead their horses to cool water and let them drink.

Oropher looked at Celeborn who in turn stared at Estolad that scretched over the horizon and at its very end they would find river Gelion and where the lands Ossiriand began.

'Now it looks more like tundra.' Celeborn said. 'Though it's not as harsh as the ones in the north.'

Do you remember, Celeborn? The fire and smoke above Estolad, choking fumes and fear reaching our hearts? Do you remember our first battle?

Oropher turned his eyes to the south and Celeborn watched with him. Where the hills of Andram ended, between Ramdal and seven rivers of Ossiriand there was a single hill – Amon Ereb. They remembered all too well the bitter end of Denethor and his valiant soldiers – the Nandor met their end on this lone hill. Oropher recalled with sadness the farewall to the last King of the Green Elves.

Celeborn looked at Oropher and he immediately knew his cousin remembered this same thing as he did.

'Faron is right to be weary of Nan Elmoth. Eol dearly paid for his right to live there and the trees embraced his bitterness and anger.' Celeborn said. 'We won't pass unseen. And they don't take kindly to any kin of Elu Thingol.'

'Do you think we should change our way?' Oropher asked. He was not present before the Thrones when Eöl and Elwë parted ways in unfriendly manner, but he heard enough stories of this happening. Undoubtedly there was a lone memory of this happening – the sword Anglachel, that none would dare to have at their side. There was malice in this blade, many said, and that it should stay hidden deep in the armories of Menegroth. Oropher didn't know Eöl at all – he had never met him in Menegroth nor he saw his blade Anglachel, but if Celeborn showed his remarks to this Dark Elf, than maybe something was amiss and it would be better to leave the Girdle than pass by unwelcome forest.

'If will will strike off from river Celon the run across the plains will not be that long.' Celeborn said. 'We will be quick to reach river Gelion...and Sarn Athrud.'

Oropher frowned at those words. Sarn Athrud was the bridge entrance to the dwarven road and he had no wish to pass close to it.

'Why the dwarven road?' Oropher asked knowing Celeborn as always had his reasons.

'Simple thing. We will be seen arriving to our kin in Ossiriand. And dwarves at the bridge will be quick to inform Nogrod and Belegost of our meeting.' Celeborn shrugged his arms. 'I don't expect any unpleasant situation. After all we have good relations with the dwarves. But it's your call.'

Oropher knew he needed to make this decision fast. Their horses get their drink and they prepared for crossing the shallow river.

'Gather round soldiers!' he called to remaining elves, who were quick to join him and Celeborn. 'Change of plans. Faron, Celeborn backed your concers with Nan Elmoth. We will pass straightly through Estolad to river Gelion. Faron you will lead us, head to the dwarven road. From there we will walk along the river until the Ossiriand settlements. Now form up! We are crossing the river!'

Briefly they looked at each other with Celeborn and Oropher hoped he was right to listen to his cousin's points. Celeborn knew Eöl better and maybe they were right to avoid Nen Elmoth.

Immediately Faron took the lead, Arvellon and Celeborn fell behind him and Oropher with Orthon behind them. After they crossed river Celon they headed to south-eastern part of Estolad and moved their horses to slow gallop.


	15. Ossiriand eases all worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party from Doriath arrives to Ossiriand.

His horse carried him through the sea of grass. Despite being in the open space it was dark around him as if there were no stars above him. Nothing behind him and everything in front of him.

Oropher was woken up with a tug and few words. He sighted displeased, but sat up and wiped his eyes. There was not much way left – they could already see the outline of an entrance to the dwarven bridge, and though it was still far, he suspected that within few changes they should travel along river Gelion.

Their way through Estolad was peaceful enough. All of them felt the well known thread of Melian's magic and the feeling of leaving the Girdle was unmistakable. All of them sharpened their senses at once and Oropher no longer placed Arvellon to be on the rear, getting this position for himself or one of his soldiers. All of them knew that were on their own and they should expect anything beyond the forests of Doriath.

Fortunately for them, they encountered no dangers. Few times they crossed paths with a wolf, but the animal quickly moved out of their way and sight. Once a curious lynx skulked close to their camp, but it did no harm except spooking their horses a bit. Wargs were not seen anywhere and they didn't even see their tracks. Also, they didn't encounter any campsites, either fresh or long abadoned, and Oropher was glad that the enemy's soldiers didn't move through Estolad with high frequency.

It became more and more freezy and the wind cut their skin unrelantly. The snow had not fallen yet and the rivers run freely, but it will be good for them to arrive to Ossiriand before it would become more frosty. As Erthor said before - winter was not kind for travelers and anyone who dared to challenge Rhiw never came back.

Their horses, being in good condition, were not much affected by the travel. They kept the steady and energetic pace, keeping their focus on the enviromnent and the riders.

Right now, Oropher placed himself at the head and he lead his party in slow gallop towards the dwarven bridge that was close enough now for him to notice the guards at the entrance. He learned to be cautious of the dwarves, remembering their brash nature, and he may not be alarmed but he would remain vigilant. Orthon at his side was cautious as well and although Celeborn said he did not expect any hostility from the dwarves, Oropher preferred to not overstrain their luck.

The dwarves at the entrace already noticed them and mustered themselves in alert. They awaited their arrival with a bit of tension – just the same that Oropher felt about approaching them. Kingdom of Doriath was once in close relation with Nogrod and Belegost. Their alliance may not be as strong as it was before, but they were in neutral relation at least. The guards observed them galloping closer ever ready to reach for their weapons.

Oropher set it down earlier that it will be Celeborn, who will do all the talking and no one other would say a word. And he made clear that he would let Celeborn approach the dwarves only after he will make sure that they meant no harm.

They have not reached for their weapons when they slowed their horses to walk and paced the close distance slowly. Oropher weighted the dwarves with his sight ever considering them as enemies. Those few guards at the entrance would not have been much of a threat, but those who would come after them would carry deadly crossbows and their axes would cut horse's legs with ease.

The dwarves glanced at them from under their thick beards and mustaches. Some of them were short enough that they would not even reach his horse's shoulder. But they were sturdly build and posessed strength in muscles that one would have never guessed they even could have. Dwarves were very resistant and immune to frost and pain. Their armor was thick and difficult to break through, they carried either axes or spears that would devastate the first rows of the cavalry. War with the dwarves would have been a challange – something Oropher was ready for. He would have won every clash and spill dwarven blood to protect Doriath and their allied kin.

With his last few glances at watchful dwarves, Oropher finally moved his horse aside to let Celeborn move forth. Arvellon stayed behind with Faron, watching their rear.

'Our friends from Nogrod! Long time has passed since the elves from Doriath and your kin has met!' Celeborn said, immediately trying to set straight the sudden solemn atmosphere Oropher and Orthon had imposed. Celeborn placed himself in between them a bit more on the head, but not too close to the dwarves – he didn't want them to feel threatened for the dwarves were known to be weary of horses. Besides, Oropher forbade his cousin to leave his side if only for a short distance. 'Allow me to greet you in the name of the King and Queen of Doriath. Our alliance runs deep still and even after those long centuries we recall our cooperation with content and satisfaction.'

The dwarves clearly relaxed and now only few of them kept an observant eye on the Grey Elves, while the others went back to their previous work. One dwarf with dark beard and light eyes placed the steel of his axe in the ground while he leaned on the handle.

'Let me greet you in return, Elven Lord of Doriath.' his voice was deep and sounded with echo of the deep caves that were his home. His Sindarin was understandable even with weird accent he represented. 'You travelled far from Artanor to the gates of Nogrod.'

'Indeed, but our travel through Estolad was not wearisome.' Celeborn tilted his head not loosing his pleasant but still serious face 'We are to meet the Green Elves of Ossiriand. It was also a long time since we saw our kin in the East.'

The dwarf was silent for a moment, considering if he should say what he wanted, but then he spoke again with grim voice.

'Be quick to arrive to your kin.' he said 'There are ill tiding from the south. Strange things crawled from the old forest, neither fair or evil, and they reached as far as Amon Ereb.'

Oropher and Orthon glanced briefly at each other. Taur-im-Duinath was known for its secrets and variability. Many named it a Forest Between Rivers, but those who saw it up close spoke of it as the Forest of the Southern Silence. Oropher came across this forest many centuries ago, even before the First Battle, when Elwe gave the order to inspect the southern lands. The grasslands of Beleriand were much more driven by the stirring shadows and when Oropher and his soldiers stopped on the verge of the dark forest they turned back.

They were not welcome there. The ominous wind blowing from the heart of the forest was the only warning they would have received before entering. The trees there were malicious, keeping to their mist and dark ground. And they felt ever observed by something they could not detect. Turning back to Menegroth was the wisest thing they could do.

'Thank you, my friend.' Celeborn placed his fisted hand to his own heart and bowed a bit. 'Say forth our regards to the King of Nogrod.'

This time it was the dwarf who bowed before the Elven Lord.

'This same goes to you. Wise King Elwe is our ally through our kin in Belegost. Nimphelos is prized by us among the wealth of the mountains.'

With those few words of farewall, Celeborn turned his horse to the right and Oropher with Orthon immediately cought up to him keeping their dimplomat between them.

'There is a disagreement between Nogrod and Belegost.' Celeborn said when they were far enough. 'Nogrod is more eager to drive away the Green Elves from Ossiriand. Their grounds are wealthy in quarry and wood, but Belegost doesn't wish to face the anger of Doriath on the battlefield.'

'They are right to be afraid.' Oropher said coldly. The dwarves of Nogrod were more weary of the Elves than those from Belegost. Also, Nogrod was said to have monumental forges and armories deep in their caves, while Belegost focused more on the crystals and wealth of their mountain.

Celeborn weighted him up with heavy gaze.

'Remember that we wish no war with the dwarves. It would be devastating for all of us.'

'Indeed. But if it shall ever happen it will be Doriath standing as last on the field of battle. Victorious.'

His cousin was silent for a moment still observing him and Oropher almost knew what Celeborn would say.

'You long so much for bloodshed? You will do well to not say such thing with your usual confidence.'

'And you will do well to not doubt in our soldiers.' Oropher said sharpening his gaze. 'Doriath will stand long after the dwarves will fade into the earth. And we will face everyone who would dare to threaten us, may it be the enemy in the North or the dwarves.'

For a moment they still watched each other and sparks of anger flashed in their eyes until finally they prieyed their eyes away from the other and looked on the road ahead.

'The forest to the south keeps me in unrest.' Oropher muttered watching the great far away dark line of trees. River Gelion they rode beside sounded with eased, not too loud current. 'We should not stop until completly necessary. Our horses will rest in the safe embrace of the talans.'

Celeborn followed his eyes and stared as well far to the south.

'There is not much known about this forest.'

'It is not to be meddled with.' Oropher said with all conviction. 'I would have never passed through it unless there was no other way. Nan Elmoth is a welcoming place comparing to this.'

'Do you think the dwarf was right about those...things?'

'I have never met any of them, but I would not risk a meeting. Their nature is not known and I doubt they are peaceful.' he said 'If they feel bold enough to reach Nan Elmoth than we must be on guard and hope none of them will make an appearance.'

He turned to look behind on Faron and Arvellon, who were keeping their pace and have not stayed behind.

'We should get going. Ossiriand is within reach.' Oropher said and then he rised his voice to make sure everyone heard him 'Focus up! Faron and Arvellon on lead, Orthon fall behind with Celeborn! I will get on the rear!'

It was a moment when they were formed in the array he imposed and without further ado Faron enforced a faster gallop for them to move. They swiftly run along Gelion leaving behind Ascar and going much closer to Thalos and after it towards Legolin. Between two rivers – Thalos and Legolin Faron would cross Gelion and lead them towards the settlements of the Green Elves and the safe embrace of their trees.

There was a possibility they will arrive on time for the festival welcoming winter – enormous pile of wood was probably built as they run along the river and when the first snowflake would fall from the sky the piles will burn in powerful flames up to the sky. They would wear traditional coronets made of snowdrops and fasten their hair as they pleased, regardless of the rank they held.

Beside this, they would wear fur coats according to their profession. Elflings had coats made of hare's fur that didn't really differ from each other. Among the adults the most common was fox fur either red or dark, but the fur of the white fox was reserved for herb masters and healers. Spirit guiders and Elders had coats made from the dark fur of the sable and the greatest Chieftains among them had coats with badger fur with all its recognizability.

Warriors wore fur of the jackal, but among them there were those who wore a wolven rug – to deserve such a gift a warrior must show courage and skills to face a wolf in a single combat and kill it, armed only with a single dagger.

Oropher showed enough boldness and killed his prey in quick clash showing more agility and confidence. He has two mementos of this battle – a coat with dark wolf fur and a necklet with wolven fangs. All of them stayed in Menegroth and sadly, his coat begin to be really worn out.

Faron was much younger than him when he killed his wolf. From this day he wore only coats with grey wolven fur – just as one as his first killed wolf had. And it was no surprise that Orthon managed this challange as well. Truth be told, he defeated the wolf with ease and no wonder – Oropher himself witnessed how Orthon won a clash with a warg, armed only with a broken sword. This elf knew no fear – one was either beside him or in his way.

They pulled to quick stop near river Thalos to let their horses drink and rest for a while, but as quickly as they could they moved further ahead towards Legolin.

Amon Ereb rose above Estolad and within a quick moment of his blink, Oropher saw a dark smoke and fire crossing the grasslands, terrifying blares and howling echoed all around. Denethor and his brave warriors lost their lives on this high ground. When the war ended, Elwe himself flared a beacon on the highest pick of Amon Ereb and the fire remained strong for long, keeping away the darkness. And many said that although the flames were dimmed out by now, the wood of the beacon still glazed with warmth.

The travel went quick and without any distractions. Before Oropher realized they were crossing river Gelion and now galloped along Legolin on much safer ground. With no hesistancy they entered the line of trees and disappeared, embraced by green leaves.

They slowed their horses to walk and moved deeper to the heart of the forest. All around the sound of breaking branches indicated that the animals were not perturbed about incoming cold, but the birds were silent with their songs.

'Do you wish to camp in the forest?' Celeborn asked turning to him and Oropher shook his head.

'We are close to the settlement. I know we will tire our horses, but they will get their well deserved rest as soon as we get there.'

Arvellon looked around and up on the tree tops – the stars shone through the leaves lightning their way. Fortunately for them there were not many clouds strolling through the sky and starlight was brightly visible on the road.

'We should get on the path soon enough!' Faron said on the lead. 'If not, I am sure we will be lead on the right track.'

'You are convienced as always of our good intensions, cousin!'

With ease they all recognized Ossiriandic sindarin they have not heard in a long time. Near them an elf jumped down from the treetop to the thick branch below and gazed at them with delicate smile.

'Long time no see, cousin!' Faron called back brightening with a smile. He rode closer to the elf and they clasped their hands in warrior's greeting.

'You travelled far, my Lords and warriors.' the Green Elf said jumping down to the ground. 'It was long since we saw each other, my friends.'

The elf was tall and long bow rested on his well muscled back. His light brown hair had red tone and frecles on his cheeks and nose emphasised his blue eyes. Celduin has not changed even a bit.

'The same goes to you, Celduin.' Celeborn smiled sincerely recognising the warrior immediately. Celduin was great archer just as Faron, or rather it way the other way around for it was Celduin who was older. Celduin lead many of the Green Elves during the First Battle, that's how they met in the first place, and their friendship dwelled through the times of war.

'I am sure you remember Orthon.' Oropher tilted his head towards Sinda and both warriors regarded themselves with respect – Orthon's reputation was very well known even among the dwarves. 'Meet our youngest cousin, Arvellon Edwethonion, the captain of the Wolf Banner.'

Celduin weighted Arvellon with curious look immediately considering him. The Green Elves were thought to be peaceful and merry like – nothing more delusive. They very much enjoyed challenges and liked to prove their strength among themselves and others. Oropher narrowed his sharp eyes on Celduin warningly, wordlessly saying that the clash Celduin had in mind was out of question. And the Green Elf blinked at him half-smiling.

'House of Elmo grows only stronger. It's a pleasure to meet the youngest Prince of Doriath.'

'The same goes to you, my Lord.' Arvellon answered bowing delicately.

Celduin turned to Celeborn and Oropher.

'The Elders are awaiting you. They hoped you would arrive before the frosts begin. We have not yet burned the piles to ease the snowstorms.'

'We have words of King Elwe for them to hear. Let us meet them as fast as possible.' Celeborn said and Culduin nodded in content.

'Faron, knows the way.'

'Back on the road.' Oropher ordered and Orthon joined Faron on lead, while Arvellon with Celeborn fell behind them. Oropher again placed himself on the rear and before he knew Celduin neatly jumped on his horse, placing himself behind him.

'It's not wise to jump on someone else's horse.'

'Yes, and you know perfectly what 'wise' is.' Celduin said sarcasticaly and embraced Oropher's waist and brough himself closer leaning head on the other's arm where weapons allowed that and despite himself Oropher slowed down his horse.

'I hoped they would send Faron and you.' Celduin said 'Are you not both tired to live in the deep caves? Don't you long for broad grasslands and trees rising to the sky?'

Celduin was right. Faron missed the fresh air and freedom the forest gave him, but he chose his family's safety above his own wants.

'My place is with my family.' Oropher said although he could not deny the sounds of the woods and wind were more calming than silence within Meneroth's walls.

'You belong here more than you think.' Celduin said with tone of voice as if he pitied him. In his time Oropher spent a lot of time in the company of Green Elves and he found among them headstrong warriors – with some swearing alliegance and friendship for life. 'Celegil and Iach are eager to meet you as well. They hoped you would stay with us after the war, but they knew better.'

'I am a Grey Elf, Celduin, and my place is in Doriath.' Oropher said. The possibility to stay in Ossiriand never crossed his mind even once, though he admitted he felt good in the company of Green Elves. He smiled a bit and despite all his problems because of this, he was glad to be in Ossiriand. 'I look forward to see them as well, they are great friends of mine. And beyond all, I am glad to see you.'

He turned a bit to his friend sitting behind him and Celduin managed to kiss his upper cheek, as much as it was possible in this position, and Oropher in turn cought hands resting around his waist.

'Why won't you let me test your cousin?' Celduin asked grumbling a bit. 'He won't avoid it and you know this, all the more that he is a warrior.'

'Anyone who would even think about it will have my hand on throat. He is not here to prove anything and I won't let you drag him into trial of challenges.' Oropher growled 'Better warn your fellows.'

Celduin smiled and brought himself closer to Oropher kissing his neck.

'You should wear wolverine's fur, my friend.' he said 'Worry not. They won't hassle Arvellon. Very few would dare to stand against you and those who would have, will not challenge your cousin.'

Oropher have not answered and he focused on the road ahead realizing they were coming closer to the heart of the forest. His party ahead almost entered the clearing, while he and Celduin stayed a distance away.

'We are almost there.' Celduin said with a bit of relief and Oropher bid Hakon to gallop to catch up.

They entered the wide clearing in soft gallop and Oropher immediately pulled Hakon to slow down. A single pile rose to the sky awaiting for the first snowflake, horses sticked their heads from beyond the trees interested about the newcomers – each one of them had characteristic painted circle around its left eye and feathers embellished their hair.

Talans of the Green Elves were naturally fused with the surroundings and only lanters showed how many talans there were hidden among the treetops. Their arrival was immediately noticed – those who were on the ground turned their eyes at them and few elves looked down at them from the talans. The Chief's Talan was right in front of them, build on spreaded oak tree and Oropher immediately recognized a very well known elf standing there.

Celegil stared at them with stern expression, but the delicate smile showed that they were welcomed. Her black hair were as usual made into two long braids that fell down her arms. Curved sword was as always at her side and bow rested on her back – military leader of the Green Elves was in shape and in a moment at her side appeared her second in command – Iach had wavy hair like melted cooper and his long powerful bow was made of ginger wood of some sort.

Soon enough the chieftains will apear and after this it will be up to Celeborn to make all the talkings, while Oropher will have a possibility to finally rest in a place he longed so much for.


	16. We need to figure it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some changes in Ossiriand that Celeborn and Oropher need to figure out.

As they suspected, first cheiftains appeared to greet the elves form Doriath, while the other residents of the settlement kept their distance and only glanced from time to time in their direction. Celduin jumped down from the horse and Oropher joined Celeborn at the head of their party, briefly looking in his soldiers were alright. Orthon was a bit weary, but Oropher suspected that it was more from constant being in a group than low cindition - Orthon liked to spend a bit of time on his own. Arvellon stood near Celeborn looking around at the settlements and talans in the trees, while Faron kept himself calm, but Oropher knew all too well that he wished to see his family.

'It's a great pleasure to host our friends from the western lands.' one of the cheiftains said 'All the more the Princes of House Elmo, the wise High Councillor, the General of Wolverines...and the captain in the army of Doriath.'

They accepted gracious welcome and got down from their horses coming closer to the Green Elves.

'I'm glad you know our youngest cousin, Arvellon Edwethonion.' Celeborn said and the other cheiftain smiled at this.

'Water in rivers of Ossriand tells many things. We are glad to meet the second youngest of House Elmo.'

Despite his likeness of the Green Elves, Oropher felt unease that they were aware of such things – things they were not supposed to know. He lowered his eyes advertedly looking upon the cheiftains. Green Elves were more dangerous then they seemed and it would be unwise to ignore them. They were perfectly aware of the politics in the wide word and how to manouver in between it. Cheiftains and Spirit Guiders were allies in this – masters in manipulation and proclamation of right words. They wished to say that they were more than aware of the birth of Nimloth and above all else Oropher took it as a threat.

Oropher kindly reminded them that he didn't wish to hear such words and a single half-step in their direction was a warning. There needed to be borders set from the very beginning and crossing them would cause Oropher to react dangerously and more fiercely than the cheiftains probably wished.

'We regret we were not able not greet the Princess in person.' a known voice sounded on side immediately making the chieftains to fall back with their strings of manipulations. 'But we hope you to accept our sincere gratulations.'

Oropher pried his eyes away from bold elves and turned to stand face to face with Celegil and Iach was at her side as always.

'I accept those words from you, my friend.' he said and Celegil beckoned few elves on side.

'Please, show our guests their talans. I am sure you would like to rest after such travel.'

Oropher turned to his party – Orthon awaited his word sensing his enmity, Arvellon tried to focus on the elves around, but he was clearly dispersed by beautiful surroundings. Celeborn seemed grim and Oropher knew this look of his face. At last Oropher looked at Faron, who kept his calm despite his mixed emotions.

'Take your belongings and rest as much as you can.' Oropher said and then he exchanged a knowing look with Celeborn. 'Faron, we won't disturb you. You are relieved from your duty.'

Faron nodded his head towards him with gratefulness – Oropher was more than aware that he already wished to see his kin and within a moment Celduin and Faron were already walking away.

For a moment Oropher watched them go and then he moved Hakon closer to Celeborn's horse so they could exchange few words without being all to suspicious.

'Something's changed, is it not?' Oropher muttered taking sacks from the saddle.

'It is.' Celeborn said, but he was absent, lost in his own thoughts 'You wish to speak with Celegil, don't you?'

'She will tell me what's amiss.' Oropher said with ease belief in his friend's right word.

'Let's speak later about it.'

Ending their short conversation they turned away and let their horses be taken away. Two elves awaited when they will be ready to lead them to their respective talans. Oropher asked one of them to place his belongings in his talan and then he turned to Celegil and Iach and clasped hands with them in warrior's greeting and Iach patted his back non too gently.

'We hoped King Elwe would send messengers before winter rather than after it.' Iach said, dark symbol was easily visible coming up his neck almost to cheeks.

'And I must admit this travel to Ossiriand was not convenient for me at all.' Oropher huffed and let himself be taken deeper in the woods.

'None of you seem all too eager to be here. Beside Faron, of course.' Celegil laughed a bit 'But I imagine Menegroth has hands full of work...and you wanted to spent time with your niece.'

'Speaking of which.' Oropher lowered his voice danguerously to a growl 'I have few questions.'

'We will speak near the fire, in solitude.'

'Weird that Orthon has not joined us. He always enjoyed our feasts.' Iach said and Oropher admitted it to be true. Warriors among the Green Elves more than usual shared their food and drink around the fireplaces and there was always someone eager to cross swords with. And Orthon never backed away from any fight that way proposed to him.

'He will, but I believe it's better to let him rest. I've seen he has enough of elves for now and a bit of rest may make him more compliant.'

Oropher was proud to have a soldier such as Orthon in his ranks, but on the other hand he was more than aware about Orthon's fierceness and that he never played it nice, no matter if he was fighting for life or during a friendly duel. It would be better for Orthon to rest and maybe Ossiriand will calm him enough to not present such a threat. Oropher didn't wish anyone to be wounded too much because of his soldier.

'He is compliant only towards you, Oropher, and nobody else.' Iach laughed and then his eyes glinted cleverly 'After all, you defeated him in combat.'

'If you suggest I should duel him once more, than you will wait in vain. And don't try to trick either of us into this.' Oropher looked at him sharply. From experience he knew perfectly than duels with Orthon ended with being covered in ice and cold water if not in the infirmary.

'What of your youngest cousin, Arvellon?' Celegil asked 'He cought my eye and I am curious to see what he is capable of.'

Oropher stopped liking at all the interest shown in Arvellon – first by Elwe and now by Celegil. He knew Arvellon presented himself greatly despite that his muscles were not developed well enough, as it usually was with young soldiers. But nonetheless, everyone was aware that he will grow into powerful warrior.

'I suggest you to keep your interest to yourself.' Oropher turned his glare on the other side where Celegil was. 'I told Celduin before that he is not here to prove anything and I advice you caution.'

Celegil's amber eyes flashed and sparks flew between them in consent.

'Protective, are we not? It will be good for him to face soldiers his age in a duel.'

'Green Elves have their ways and we have our own.' Oropher growled now snapping at her like angered wolf. 'So unless you want to fight over it, I suggest you to back down.'

Celegil crossed his path and faced him straight forward. She stood as tall as him, forcing respect with her sheer will and undeniable skills.

'Careful what you wish for.' she said lowering her voice and although Iach stood aside awaiting the end of this clash, Oropher knew he would stand beside his commander.

'Petty threats do not contain me.' Oropher said straightening and feeling well known sensations of blood coursing faster through his veins. The trees looked down curiously to see who was mirroring their strength.

Celegil looked on sides as if she sensed the sudded stirring of the trees around. As fast as they clashed like furious bulls they both let go with the same speed. They respected themselves too much to mindlessly insult each other and they didn't solve their problems through fighting.

'I know why Denethor was so fond of you, first when you were a kid and then how he respected you as a soldier during the war.' Celegil said as they came back to their walk forgetting about their previous words.

'I grieved when he was lost. I treated him like an uncle.' Oropher said remembering the bitterness of Denethor's death. It was a first true loss he had ever suffered.

'You were his family as well. He knew you have our blood in yourself.'' Celegil said with far away voice mindled with sadness. Every elf of Ossiriand still grieved the loss of their King. 'Have you thought of accepting your symbol? If not for yourself than do it to honour him.'

It was proposed to him long ago, after the war. To honour their frienship and alliegence, Oropher was proposed to receive his own symbol – burned and inked in skin for life. He did not agree back then. The Sindar were not known for adorning their bodies with such things, but as Oropher thought of it now, he was more convienced to honour Denethor in such way.

'I am not sure yet.' he said, truly having no idea what symbol he should choose for such a thing.

He rised his eyes then when they entered the smaller clearing that lighted with few large campfires and numerous smaller ones.

'Hail, commander!' rised up voiced of the closest elves and Oropher recognized immediately old warriors of Ossiriand with whom many centuries ago he fought side by side during the war.

'Hail to you warriors!' Celegil answered 'Our kin from Doriath have arrived! Let's welcome the great General with wine!'

Her tone was not irrelevant and her words were met with cheery voices of old warriors who greeted Oropher as their own. There was sturdy Aglareb and his brother Claur next to him. Next was Gelben and Maer who greeted him and after them two tall siters – Medlin and Gwend.

There were many others Oropher recognized, who knew him since he was a kid. Those old warriors were first with Lenwe and then with Denethor. Oropher earned their respect with ease through his skills and boldness – they quickly forgot the small kid Denethor was so fond of and they welcomed a warrior and General among them.

Then he was met with rather unwelcoming eyes and he immediately answered with the same only with more intensity. Light haired elleth with brown eyes stood before him and a single braid fell down her right arm. Her confidence was tangible, but Oropher managed this with ease, only smirking at her attempt to scare him.

'Meet one of my captains, Caranor.' Celegil said standing at his side 'And you in turn, meet Oropher Erthorion, General of Doriath.'

The elleth's fire seemed to dim out when she realized with whom she had confronted herself, but then the flames burned anew with more intensity.

'There are almost legends about your cousins and you.' she said 'I care to test any of it.'

Oropher had no wish for a duel with anyone and he won't let Arvellon be dragged into this as well. Celeborn was more than able to take care of himself, but Oropher won't let anyone harass his cousin with such thing. Had Amdir had been here he would have already got to his sword and fight the elleth with known mockery, but Amdir was not here. And Oropher had another matters at hand than brawling in dirt and clearly the elleth before him had other intentions than a pleasant sparing between fellow warrios. What she wanted to prove, he didn't know, but he won't get into any of this unless she would cross the line.

'Careful or you will injure yourself with this dagger of yours.' Oropher said smirking at her. He didn't have a habit to insult his opponent, but since he was not respected from their very first meeting, he didn't intend to rein himself.

'Our guest is not here to fight with anyone.' Celegil cut short any other words of her captain, but Caranor seemed to be intemperated.

'If he throws down the challenge, what good is he to us?'

'Silence!' Celegil blasted immediately crushing her subordinate under fiery gaze. 'Oropher is a friend of ours, as are his cousins and family.Above all, he is our guest as a Prince of Doriath. You will do well to adress him properly.'

 

Caranor fell in silence, but her eyes betrayed discontent like a wolf failing to get a leadership and Oropher smiled ghostly waking a monsoon in himself.

'You wish to fight me, little girl?' he said stalking her and baring his teeth. He was more than a wolf, Denethor always said to him. That he will lead them, but he was not one himself. The storm threatened to appear all of sudden and green wildness of his eyes flashed with orange of the flames that cracked nearby. 'You will fail so badly, that it will be a shame for you to still be a warrior.'

Before she knew, Caranor stepped aside to let him pass and then she clearly realized what she had done as she grimaced, livid at herself. But Oropher could not blame her. After all, he always got what he wanted and he was able to enforce anything from unwilling soldier. For sure, Caranor was a good warrior, but still young and not as experienced as him.

Celegil followed, immediately catching up to him and they walked arm to arm in silence until they were far enough from the main campfires and they approached the fireplace more on side, where they will have solitude to speak.

'She is young.' Celegil said. 'But strong for her age.'

'Let me guess this story.' Oropher smiled now. 'She worked hard to gain respect of the warriors and she was afraid I will take it away?'

'More or less.' Celegil smiled back. 'She worked hard to be greeted this way by old warriors. And then a stranger came out of nowhere only to be welcomed as their brother. But she had no chance to know who you are. She was born not long after the war.'

'I don't wish to fight her, but if she won't back down I will humiliate her in front of her fellow companions.'

'And I won't stop you.' Celegil smiled and they took their places near the fire.

Iach joined them within few moments with three mugs of wine in one hand and a plate of meat in the other. Oropher was glad that his friend thought of it, he was really starving.

'Aglareb was truly frustrated that Orthon has not joined us.' Iach said and Oropher smiled taking in hand a piece of meat. Green Elves used many spices and their food had unique taste, but mostlythey preferred to have their food with honey which was at first strange to Oropher, but he easily get around with it.

'They will have enough time to spare. I suppose we will stay here till the end of winter.'

'There are some who are not glad about your presence here.'

Oropher looked at Celegil prompting her to continue. As he expected his meat was delicious with sweet flavour of honey - such intensive taste was rare in Menegroth. He threw the leftovers in the forest for the animals to eat and wiped his hands in coat.

'Celeborn and your wise father are considered as the greatest advisors to King Elwë. By sending Celeborn, King of Doriath wishes for a certain matters to be resolved...with known outcome.' she continued and Oropher had to admit that there was some truth in those words. 'As the leader of our warriors, I sit among the chieftains when they debate. They fear that the Sindarin King reaches for the power in Ossiriand.'

Oropher once more lowered his eyes to look at his friend at the tip of his eye.

'This 'Sindarin King' you speak about, is Elwë Singollo, the Lord of Beleriand. He rules over this lands if you wish it or not.'

'The kingship over the Green Elves ended with Denethor. There will be no other King among us.'

'Then you should have stayed beyond the mountains if you wished a land for yourselves!' Oropher growled and as one, they rised from their seats to weight each other with anger.

'With those words you defile the memory of Denethor!' Celegil growled like livid wolf. 'You will bring on yourself more than you can chew!'

'Let me remind you that Denethor never wished to enter Beleriand. He wanted to live in the East.'

Above them a chastening shriek was heard – it was an eagle that perched on the treetop of the chestnut tree and looked around, probably waiting for a mate that circulated around somewhere.

'He treated you as if you were his son.' Celegil said, calming down and they sat back forgetting of this another argument.

'There is some truth in your words, but to know all of this you must wait until Celeborn will meet the Cheiftains. I am in no place to speak of those matters.' Oropher said and he heard behind him a quick steps and breaking branches. It was probably some animal that sniffed a bone.

'My words is what they think. Warriors of Ossiriand would be grateful for any aid.' Celegil said and then she lowered her voice. 'Some even say it would be better to live inside the Girdled Kingdom.'

'Safer, for sure.' Iach added staring into the flames.

'Many of the Chieftains fear the loss of followers if the Green Elves will be proposed to leave for Doriath. Fortunately, there are chieftains who see beyond their own authority and acknowledge our people's safety above all else.' Celegil said 'Celeborn is a great speaker. It would not be hard for him to gain hearing of the Green Elves...but some chieftains are deceitful.' she said with low voice 'The Green Elves are divided. And don't believe in their stories of waters and rivers. Ossiriand is a place of strong spells and magic, but nothing of this sort.'

Oropher perfectly knew what Celegil wanted to say. Some of the Green Elves living in Menegroth and around Doriath were informing the Chieftains of movements and politics in the kingdom – there were nothing more but spies.

'Elwë don't wish to bind you under his rule.' Oropher said and Celegil shook her head sighting heavily.

'I know this, Iach knows this. There are many who are well aware of this.'

She said nothing more, but the words she had not spoke aloud ringed in his head. Are you willing to risk your family's life to prove it?

Like a dire omen, Oropher saw a terrible accident in the forest that costed Faineth and Nimloth their lives. Or maybe it would be Arvellon, who was not strong enough to fight with Esgalduin and sunk, overwhelmed by powerful current. Arradis, who left Menegroth with few maidens to gather cherries in the forest, never to return.

'Everything would have been easier without politics.' Celegil said bitterly and Oropher could do nothing more but agree.

'Sadly, the army is depentant on politics and dispersion of powers in the court.' he smiled and both his friend nodded their heads in content, but still clearly lost in their onw thoughts.

'Every ruler and council can be overthrown.' Iach said and his eyes glinted with fire.

'Sooner or later it would have ended in dictatorship.'

'Then a revolution needs a wise leader.'

'A leader the soldiers would be loyal to above all else.' Celegil said and she rised her cup. 'To our warriors! And our everlasting problems with politicians!'

Iach and Oropher eagerly joined the toast and then drunk their wine to the bottom. The eagle on the tree flew away leaving them to take care of its own matters. Only then Oropher remembered that Denethor had this nickname for him and always used to call him like this when he was a kid – Earen, young eagle. He never knew why Denethor thought of such a name and probably, Oropher will never had a chance to ask.

After the toast, they left the topic of politics and great courts. They recalled great memories and heros of previous battles and of their time during the March. Celegil and Iach with sadness informed him of the death of many brave warriors, who lost their lives protecting their people from yrch and other dark creatures. No one was invincible and death was always ready to welcome anyone in its arms.

They even joined the old warriors near the great campfire and sang old songs of winter. And the passing time was unrelenting for Oropher, who finally decided to leave their friends and retire for well earned rest.

He got to his talan with no problems. He detached his weapons and placed them somewhere nearby and after dowsing the lantern he fell on the bedding and sighted and the wonderful feeling of warm and soft blanket that covered him now.

It was not long when he was not alone anymore. Oropher turned to whoever entered his talan, he clearly heard doft fotsteps on the wood, and he smiled faintly knowing who it was.

Celduin kneeled near him and leaned down to catch his face and kiss him full on lips, wonderfully slow and Oropher closed his eyes at known marvelous feeling and at this moment he realized how he longed for Celduin's delicate touch and his usual scent of fresh dew on the grass. Oropher eagerly returned the kiss, but kept it slow savouring with it, pressing at Celduin to let him know how he missed him as well. Oropher rised himself to catch Celduin by waist and sling him above himself to bring him down on the bedding and then Oropher kissed the elf even more - all over his face, down his neck, while Celduin tugged at his coat to take it of.

Soon, they quickly got impatient and quickly get rid of their clothes. Celduin cought his arms to bring him closer and Oropher kissed him dimming every sound he made.


	17. Take caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ossiriand is not as easy as it seems.

The elves were already bustling around when Oropher focused from his sleep. Celduin lied close him and Oropher clearly felt his warm body. He turned and embraced his lover with arm, pressing himself to Celduin's back and he couldn't help it but kiss his bare arm.

The elf stirred in his arms and sighted at pleasant awakening. When Celduin turned his head delicately Oropher kissed his cheek and went down his neck feeling pleasant shivers that went through his lover's body. Celduin liked to be caressed and treated like this, something Oropher rarely did with Alagos, but Celduin took great pleasure in it. And Oropher gave Celduin what he wanted, also finding delight in it, and in turn Celduin gave all of himself and joining with him was a passionate time full of blissful kisses and touches at embraces that immediately fired up senses. They voiced their pleasure freely with moans and sights either muted by a kiss or sounded in their lover's skin or neck. Joining with Celduin may be gentler, but it didn't lack intensity and blazing feelings – Celduin didn't even try to hide his pleasure and he did everything to give the same in return and even more, in which he was more than good.

Celduin turned to lie on his back and Oropher kissed him enjoying every moment of it – Celduin's fingers in his hair, hands slowly embracing his neck and chest, and pleasant sensation when his lover purred into the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Celduin looked up at him and entangled fingers in his grey-silver hair.

'You were truly tired after the travel.' Celduin said with still hoarse voice from his sleep. 'You have not even woke up when your cousin entered the talan.'

'It was wine, warriors and you who tired me more than the travel itself.' Oropher said lying down and he sighted when Celduin played with his hair. 'Was it Celeborn or Arvellon?'

'Arvellon.' Celduin smiled 'But it was probably Celeborn, who sent him.'

Oropher remembered he needed to meet Celeborn before his cousins will stand before the chieftains. There was probably some more time until it will happen, but he wanted to refresh himself before his duties and other activities in Ossiriand. Maybe they will go hunting or climb the waterfalls of Ered Luin.

'And you can't blame me.' Celduin huffed. 'I wanted to get my hands on you much earlier in the forest.'

'I wouldn't dare blaming you.' Oropher said keeping himself on Celduin and he didn't keep himself occupied with Arvellon's reaction when he entered the talan.

'Do you want to see later bear's lair high in the mountains?'

'It's not a good idea to disturb a bear at this time. We may not survive it.'

'Then we will go hunting.' Celduin laughed and Oropher rised himself to look at his friend.

'Let's refresh ourselves. And after I will speak with Celeborn, I am all yours.'

'Can't wait for this to happen.' Celduin said and kissed him softly on lips. Then they got up to clothe themselves and after they lit the lantern they left the talan to refresh themselves in shallow waters of river Legolin.

They got down from the trees to the ground and Oropher immediately noticed Celeborn, who spoke with Iach nearby. They both were sitting beneath the mighty tree and shared an apple drink, clearly in good moods.

When Oropher passed by them with Celduin he greeted them stealing a piece of pear from Celeborn's wooden bowl.

'Enjoy it, cousin.' Celeborn said, taking few grapes from a bowl.

'I hope you rested well.' Iach said and he sipped his drink glancing from Oropher to Celduin and back.

'I have, indeed.' Oropher said while Iach kept sipping his drink innocently. He was always snarky, but it had more positive vibes than negative ones. 'What of you, Celeborn?'

'I admit I didn't sleep so comfortably in a long while.' he said spinning his arms as if he wished he could lay down for a bit more time. 'In few changes the Chieftains will gather to hear us. I hope to speak with you before that.'

'I will meet you later, for sure.' Oropher said feeling sudden, overwhelming need to clean himself in cool water. 'Where have you lost Arvellon?'

'He is with other warriors, at the second clearing.'

Oropher directed his eyes at Iach, who shrugged his arms delicately and Oropher sighted quietly. He needed to back down. Arvellon will take care of himself - he needed to repeat this thing over and over again.

'Orthon is there as well. I heard he already won few duels.' Iach said and he laughed then, shaking his head. 'I swear, this elf is made of iron.'

'I won't argue with that.' Oropher said already walking away.

He joined Celduin who was waiting for him at the tree line and they walked into the dark woods with no fear.

Celduin cought his hand and they smiled at each other. Oropher enjoyed having this elf beside him, despite that it tied up with dimming many of his desires. Celduin didn't like to be treated too roughly, but he gave himself in many ways freely, always flaring up passion and pleasure that followed everything he did.

But Celduin was elusive – despite his age he still didn't feel a need to bind himself to another. If Oropher had met the right elf, he would have binded himself with his love, but Celduin didn't wish to do such a thing. As he said it himself – he didn't grow up enough to be in a relationship.

Oropher met Celduin during the war. He and Faron were archers in the army of Ossiriand and during this time Oropher spent many of his time in the camps of the Green Elves. They cought eyes of themselves pretty fast and their friendship have not ended with the war. Even if they will stay the whole winter in this fading romance, they will get what they could from it and then their paths would split up, leaving them only with memories of their time together.

They said that it was immediately known if you met your love for life – Oropher suspected that depsite what Celduin always said, he would sooner or later find the elf he would love and for whom he would forsake his freedom.

They headed towards shallow and more ease part of river Legolin. The delicate sound of water was already heard and a far away roar of the waterfalls bounced from the mountains all over Ossiriand.

As soon as they left the woods and walked into small bank of the river, they threw their clothes of themselves and walked into cool water. It felt wonderful to sunk in fresh water, watering his long hair and it changed its colour to almost midnight grey.

Oropher looked at Celduin, who was turned from him, taking care of his light brown hair. Black-brown dusky hawk adorned Celduin's back reaching even down his loins. Without thinking Oropher got closer and embraced the elf, tracking his symbol from the bottom and up his back, kissing his neck and bare arms. And Celduin let him, pressing himself back at Oropher body.

'Have you thought of yours?' Culduin asked and Oropher grunted silently.

'Not really. It's not common for a Sinda to do such a thing.' he said and he let Culduin turn in his arms. Unlike Iach's symbol, Celduin's one was entirely on his back and have not reached his neck or even his face like it happened with some other Green Elves.

'There is no need for rush. First, think of the form.' Celduin said. 'And then it will be fitted to your body.'

There were many possibilities to choose from. Some decided to have an animal, but there were many who chose a tree, a star or a flower. Oropher have not felt related in particular to any animal – he didn't feel like a wolf or a bear. Wolverine had a special meaning to him as had one other animal.

'I think it would be an eagle. If I will ever decide to have it.'

'A well made choice.' Celduin said with a smile. 'An eagle is like the east, it directs spring and dawn. And you are a seeker and push the limits. You give courage to look ahead.'

'I'm glad you see it this way.' Oropher said taking few strands of hair off Celduin's shoulder. 'But my reason is different to choose it.'

'Denethor used to call you like this, didn't he?' Celduin said 'But he had a reason in this as well.'

Oropher sighted and he regretted once more that he never asked Denethor about his reason to call him this way. He felt honoured that many elves thought of him so highly and how Celduin spoke of him moments ago. But Denethor could have entirely different reasons to name him Earen.

'It will look well on your chest.' Celduin said bringing hands to his body and softly tracking them all over his skin. 'Or on your back. The wings could reach from one shoulder to another.'

Oropher winked his eyes at the nice feeling when Celduin's hands went down from his arms to biceps and he in turn embraced the elf before him, his own hands travelled all over his back, and he kissed Celduin once more, which was eagerly returned. Celduin, just like Alagos, was as tall as him with well built body and arm muscles even better developed as he was an archer first and foremost.

'I truly wish you could stay here.' Celduin said quietly when they pulled away but instead of answering Oropher kissed him again.

His stay here would have changed nothing. At least they could enjoy each other everytime he was arrived to Ossiriand. Just like with Alagos, Oropher and Celduin were not meant for each other – Oropher would have been more compliant to form a union with Celduin, who in turn was not ready for any of this.

Then a sudden cold fell on his arm that was followed by many others. They broke their kiss with Celduin to see what was happening – those were the first snowflakes that fell from the sky. Large pieces were falling slowly and their different patterns could be clearly seen. The snowflakes would dissapear within moments, but undeniably the winter now started with all its beauty and harshness.

'If we will be lucky, in few changes a snowstorm will arrive from the mountains.' Celduin said combing fingers through Oropher's wet hair. 'We will spent this time in your talan.'

'You are incorrigible.' Oropher smiled, kissing his temple and cheek 'You read my mind.'

Celduin gave in to him completly, tilting his head to let Oropher kiss his neck. It was a nice change – to share so many caresses and kisses, and to give pleasure in such gentle way.

'They are probably getting ready to burn the piles.' Celduin said 'We should join them. And I am sure Celeborn is awaiting you as well.'

'Let's go, then.' Oropher said and they left the cool water drying themself with what they had and getting their clothes on themselves.

When they got back to the settlement there was a true agitation around. Tables were placed at the tree lines and numerous food, drinks and snacks were put on them awaiting the great happening. Elflings already stalked the tables around, hiding under them and taking a pieces of snacks for themselves.

'I will help with preparations.' Celduin said and he started to walk away, but he turned to Oropher for a moment. 'And you enjoy yourselves, our guests from Doriath. I will later give you coats and coronets for the celebration.'

With those words he was gone and Oropher looked around seeking his cousins. And once more it was Celeborn whom he noticed among the crowd. Arvellon was probably still with the warriors and Oropher huffed a bit about this. But maybe it will be good for him to spent time with other warriors in his age with whom Arvellon had no connection nor responsibilities to.

'The snow gave us more time to think of our moves.' Celeborn said. 'The Chieftains will hear us after the celebration.'

'I think it would be better to do it and get it over with.'

'The art of dimplomacy is not that simple.' Celeborn said and then he lowered his voice. 'What Celegil has told you?'

'We are not in favour of some chieftains.' Oropher asnwered with the same low tone. 'But the warriors are undivided and they would welcome Doriath's support.'

'Nestor and Toreth.' Celeborn said 'Nestor's good will is easily seen. He will listen to Elwë's words and would discuss it to gain the best outcome for his own people. But I fear Toreth will blindly deny us. She is distrustful. Some say she even blames Sindar for Denethor's death.'

Oropher nodded in concentration. Nestor and Toreth were two most respected of the Chieftains and currently only them wore the coat with badger's fur. Nestor was a reasonable ellon always ready to listen to his people. While Toreth was doing the same, she was also a Spirit Guide and they were known to proclaim the right words they saw fit and change reality as they wished, often mangling it. For Oropher's view, Toreth could not be trusted anyhow and he suspected she was the main trigger that would start the strings to be pulled and deepen the starting animosity between Ossiriand and Doriath.

'Celegil has not said it.' Oropher muttered. 'But we should think how much are we willing to risk for the sake of strenghtening the alliance with Ossiriand.'

Celeborn was silent for a good while. Of course his cousin was more than aware of the careful play and politics that was hapening before their eyes. He was probably more mindful of this than Oropher – for sure Celeborn knew things Oropher didn't even know of and he suspected even more.

'As I suspected, we must be cautious.' Celeborn said 'Your strong bond with the warriors may be a strong asset to change the powers to our favor.'

'Maybe I should be present while you talk to the chieftains.' Oropher said 'They won't get in between me and Celegil. Also, they have never dared to threatened any of our kin, but I worry about you and Arvellon.'

Celeborn looked at him at the tip of his eye clearly considering. Oropher didn't like to leave Celeborn only with Arvellon, though he knew that right at this moment they had nothing to fear.

'We should mark our good intentions. And your presence may be seen in different light by those present at the meeting.' Celeborn said 'I won't press the matters that may end with dire consequences. I am well aware of the nature of some elves here. As is our King.'

'Does he fear that certain elves would get absolute power in Ossiriand?'

'It would be gruesome...and inconvenient.' Celeborn said keeping still the quiet tone of voice. 'Faith and beliefs are delicate things and in good hands they can be used to manipulate others and place Ossiriand in isolation.'

'Certain elves can be made to be more compliant.'

'This is the ultimate possibility.' Celeborn said and then he shookhis head, smiling delicately as if to shook all of this away. 'Enjoy your time in Ossiriand as much as you can, cousin. I know you always felt good in those woods. And I admit, there is something here that makes me want to stay.'

Oropher smiled in turn. The snowflakes fell from the sky with more intensity, but it was not enough to make even a slight layer of snow on the ground. Everything for celebration was ready and the elves now started to gather all over – they stood around the pile or watched it from the talans in the trees, while the horses moved deeper into the woods avoiding the agitation in the settlement.

'You too enjoy yourself, Celeborn if only for the time of the celebration. There will be time for all the talkings.' Oropher said and then he smiled cunningly. 'Maybe take a good look at the maidens around. They seem more carefree than those in Menegroth.'

Celeborn laughed at this and patted Oropher's back only to embrace him around arms in brotherly gesture.

'You wanted to say their warriors. I would very much prefer one of them.' he said and Oropher must admit that in Ossiriand it was much more common for the elleth to be a warrior. Celegil was the best exaple, even that restless Caranor – their strength and skills were not any worse than those the male warriors. Though, Oropher was aware that many ellon preffered much more delicate and gentler elleths than the warrios of Ossiriand. 'There is one catch, cousin. And I actually envy you because of this. Every one of those elleth can get with a child.'

Oropher must admit that Celeborn was very careful with this. His cousin met and encountered many elleths, with some forming more or less stable relationship or even spending time with her for one night, but that rarely happened. Celeborn had a sense of reason and was well aware of the consequences. Alagos had no such sense of responsibility and in his time he used to sleep with various lovers even during this same Change of Stars.

'Who knows, maybe your love is somewhere here?' Oropher said and then he noticed a wave of incoming warriors from the second glade.

They were all dressed in their coats already. Many of them had wolf's fur and among the crowd Oropher noticed Celegil and Iach getting ready the torches to lit the pile. Orthon was walking through the crowd towards Oropher, who easily saw bruises and a cut on his lip.

'Have you been dueling for all this time?' he asked when his soldier was close enough and Orthon shrugged his arms.

'I have. I can't have many of this in Menegroth.' he said grabbing a drink from nearby table. He sipped his drink and then looked on two Princes at the corner of his eye 'Arvellon seems to be enjoying himself. Young warriors of Ossiriand are good companions for him. And wine is their good companion. Just saying.'

Oropher and Celeborn looked at each other sharing an obvious look. Controling their cousin was not a wise idea. Arvellon was a grown up ellon, but they hoped they won't have to actually drag Arvellon to his talan at the end of celebration.

'No one cares for happening just like this.' Oropher said shooving off his worries, but Celeborn grumbled silently.

'He represents Doriath.' Celeborn said back. 'I won't get the wine away from him, but I hope he will show some restraint.'

'It's his first time outside Menegroth. He just wants to have his time with no responsibilities. No prying eyes and no one to weight him up later.'

'Except you and me.'

'I guess he hopes we will have our attention elsewhere.' Oropher smiled 'Maybe he is right? But I sincerly hope he won't go flat like a rock at the end of this.'

'You read my mind.' Celeborn sighted and then he tilted his head at the crowd. 'Here goes Celduin.'

Indeed, the Green Elf walked towrds them already dressed in his own coat – wolven rug had a beige shade and it looked well with his blue eyes and coronet with snowdrops sticked out from his brown hair.

'Here you go!' he handed over first the coronets and then coats - one for Oropher and second to Celeborn. 'Everyone must be dressed properly or else the frosts will last longer than we hope.'

Oropher put on himself first the snowdrops and then the given coat. The fur was dark, resembling the one which had the wolf he once killed. He immediately felt warmer and strange vibes went through his body – there were legends and tales spoke by the Green Elves, filled with terror. It is said that the wolves were bloodthirsty predators, brave and strong. But their commitment to family was inspiring – a wolf kill graces the elf with liberation and personal power, everything a warrior could wish for.

'You are a bit of puzzle to us, Celeborn.' Celduin said 'We all remember your brave deeds during the battle and your skills are well known among us.' he looked at the coat he gave Celeborn 'You see yourself as councillor and sable fur suits you. But think about heading off for a hunt. A wolf would lay on you even better.'

'I don't think that will ever happen.' Celeborn shook his head and Celduin nodded in content.

'No need to be hasty. You need to be ready for such a thing.'

Oropher was pretty sure Celeborn would be able to kill a wolf with not many problems as he handled a dagger well. But he suspected that the matter was not that his cousin was not ready – Celeborn didn't feel a need to do such a thing. Although, he was a good warrior and he would have made a great soldier, had he ever decided to follow this path, but Celeborn was never fascinated with fighting and he didn't share the excitement for such adrenaline. His cousin treated weapon mastery as a mean to a certain goal – a thing everyone should learn with decency, but nothing more.

Also, it was not that the Green Elves deemed that those who have not killed their wolves were inferior. As Celduin said – every warrior needed to prepare for such a challenge and he must be ready to face it. It was no feat to go off and never return. It was also nothing bad if someone never felt in strength to do such a thing.

Celduin looked back at the pile and then faced them again.

'They will burn the pile. Let's get closer.'

Orthon dissapeared in the crowd, probably seeking Ablareb and Claur while he stood in front rows with Celduin and Celeborn to witness as fire rised to the sky.

'Revered spirits!' Nestor called loudly 'We come to you with heavy hearts! Cleanse our mind so we may find our paths! Grant us courage so we might be lost no longer! We seek this of you with open arms!'

'Our guardians!' Toreth came after him 'Glory be to you! We come to you in our times of need! Favor us, so we may walk forth in your name! Touch our spirits so we may step out of shadows! We seek this of you on our knees!'

The difference could be noticed even in their prayers and for a moment, Oropher wondered which prayer the spirits would prefer better. Then Toreth and Nestor threw their torches into the pile and chieftains, including Celegil, followed them suit. The flames almost immediately overtook the lower levels of the stack and soon enough the fire burned high, throwing ashes and smoke all over.

Celduin looked at him and Oropher marveled at his blue eyes that now cough fire.

'Guide me, so I may save others.' Celduin said his own sentence of prayer as did every Green Elf around. Oropher cought Celduin's hand.

'Guide my hand, so I may conquer my foes.' he said and Celduin embraced his waist bringing him closer for a kiss.


	18. We all hope for vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much more lurks in Ossiriand than even the Green Elves were aware of.

'Is he breathing?'

Celeborn bended down to Arvellon who was covered in blanket and looked like a caterpillar. All of them enjoyed the celebration with more fervour than it was wise. But the Green Elves were had no restraint in either love or celebration and the mood sticked to them easily. Oropher with Celeborn played with Celduin and others with juggling the torches and spitting fire. Even Faron joined them it this and he proved to be well trained in this activity as well. The task was not easy and their burn marks would last for Changes before fading away. And wine had not helped at all with precise throwing of torches. And before they knew they were pleasantly lost among the crowd.

Then a grunt assured them that their young cousin was concious enough to speak.

'I am well.' he said surfacing from the blanket with tangled hair. 'But I admit I may have had too much wine. Before you ask, I got to my talan myself. I have not swayed around.'

'Good.' Celeborn said knowing that neither him or Oropher were in place to scold him as they too enjoyed their wine.

'I will be up in a moment.' Arvellon sighted resigned and layed back on his pillow.

'Be sure to eat your breakfast.' Oropher said, though after all the the wine and cider he drank up he didn't have the apetite to eat anything himself.

They left Arvellon's talan to leave their cousin in peace. Oropher was glad Arvellon enjoyed his time and that he probably gained new allies and friends. He was also happy that the Green Elves took caution to not drag Arvellon into trials of challenges and if anything he took part in only few duels. Oropher knew well the way of thinking of the Green Elves and he didn't want them to share their wisdom with Arvellon who was, despite himself, still prone to opinions of others.

'I am going for a hunt with few warriors. I may not be back for many Changes.' Oropher said wanting to inform his cousin and Celeborn was silent for a moment, deep in own thought and then he cought Oropher's arm halting him.

'You said before that you worry about me and Arvellon.' he said. 'But more than anything it's me who is worried about you two. And I have a reason for it.'

Oropher frowned at this and let Celeborn take him by arm to walk out of sight and now they stood on the verge of the forest near the great oak.

'I am a King's Herald. Everything that's happening here depends on my words and chieftains are aware of this. Especially Toreth.' Celeborn continued. 'Warriors are not as united as you may think and there are some who would take rapid actions to do what is expected of them, although it's great minority of them. It is you and Arvellon who may be in more danger than me.'

'Have they threatened to hurt me or Arvellon?' Oropher asked with dark tone and Celeborn shook his head.

'You know it do not work like this.' Celeborn sighted. 'I doubt anything shall happen to any of you, but who knows, maybe you will meet a bear on this hunt? Or fall beneath the ice of frozen water?' he shook his head. 'I need to try and get as many as Elwë wants. Or at least gain information. But knowledge is as dangerous as a sword and prying in certain matters can be devastating. It will be you or Arvellon who will suffer for it to show me this. I want you to be careful.'

'I will be with Faron. And Celduin will be there too.' Oropher said. 'Toreth is determined to isolate Ossiriand from Doriath, but I doubt she would dare to harm us. Should it even look like an accident.'

'Desperation is a powerful weapon.' Celeborn answered. 'Her followers are mainly Spirit Guiders, many others don't look kindly to her strict opinions. They prefer to hear Nestor instead. Green Elves are friendly towards Doriath and treat us like kin, they care for our well being, though I don't think many of them will accept the invitation to live in our woods.'

'They love this land. And won't leave it behind.' Oropher said quietly and sighted. 'No one said it would be easy. You do what you must and don't fear about me. Nothing will harm me out there. I hunted bears before and I am a great swimmer.'

Celeborn was unconvienced and Oropher could not blame him. His cousin clearly saw a larger picture that involved elves of many different stations and ranks and somehow, Celeborn could tie them together seeing their relations. Oropher's picture was limited – his knowledge of the Court of Elwë and Cheiftains of Ossiriand was decent and he could not predict what will happen out of it in the future. But Celeborn was right – it was not him who would be targeted, but Oropher and Arvellon and Oropher would do well to worry more about himself now and watch his own back.

'I will speak later with Nestor. Maybe there can be something done to lower Toreth's significance among the chieftains.' Celeborn said, puzzling himself about this matter. 'Maybe Celegil could take her place?'

'I doubt she would.' Oropher smiled. 'She sits in the Council as the voice of the warriors.'

'I will think of something.' Celeborn said and then he looked at Oropher once was with all seriousness. 'I meant what I said. Not all warriors hold to their vows and they are ready to break the alliance they once swore. Be careful who you trust.'

'If something shall hapen to me, Orthon will have their heads.' Oropher said with all confidence. 'Celegil and Iach won't leave this be either, we are brothers in arms. Besides, Denethor treated me like his own. No one would dare to rise a hand on me.'

'Your close relation with Denethor may be the main cause to remove you.' Celeborn answered and then shook his head to send away any of his dark thoughts. 'I don't mean to backbite anyone and I want our time in Ossiriand to be pleasant, after all. So is Nestor's desire and his people.'

'Your struggles are as hard as mine, cousin.' Oropher smiled trying to cheer Celeborn. 'Keep an eye on Arvellon and focus on what Elwë wants you to do. I will be careful and I will come back unharmed.'

'I believe you. You were always the most steadfast of us all.' Celeborn said and he tilted his head towards the elf wandering through the main clearing. 'And there appeared one more complication.'

Oropher followed Celeborn's eyes to see what he did. His eyes sharpened looking at this particular elf. It was white-haired Beleg strolling through the settlement, calm as always. Beleg always reminded Oropher of Amdír, but while thinking of Amdír he had pleasant memories of their childhood and teen age yeard, Beleg always woke in him treacherous agression.

'Keep your calm.' Celeborn eased him. 'He arrived not long ago to the settlement. It was long since we saw him in Doriath, no one knows where he travels. I am not sure where his loyalties are, he is too much like Amdír.'

Hair bristled on his neck and head lowered in threatening stance, but falcon's eyes were aware of its surrounding. It won't be cought off guard.

'What is he doing here?' Oropher growled prying his eyes away from Beleg to his cousin.

'You know him. He walks his own paths. But maybe his purpose is different this time. I intent to find out.' Celeborn asnwered. 'Try to not get provoked by him.'

Celduin appeared on the clearing with Faron leading out three horses from the forest. Now they awaited only for him to appear and they will head on for a hunt. Oropher noticed Faron's eyes sharpened and his face was a bit dark after he spotted Beleg. Those two didn't like each other and it was more than visible. But despite anything, Beleg was still a Leader of the Marchwardens and Oropher could not let Faron get into verbal brawls nor any archery competitions with Beleg. Although, Oropher would have joined Faron with pleasure into a fight, he was more than aware that Mablug would have his hide for this. Beleg outranked him and Oropher needed to stay in his line.

Moreover, Oropher didn't understand why King Elwe allowed Beleg for such freedom - he didn't show in Doriath for such long time that everyone probably forgot about him being such an important fuigure in Doriath. It seemed Beleg neither appeared in the Western Tower in Brethil forest, where the heart of command of the marchwardens was. Beleg so rarely showed himself in the Tower that in was needed for someone else to take over his duties. Beleg was too much like Amdír, or rather the other way around, but Celeborn was right - it was hard to predict what those two elves had in mind, either good or bad. Everything was possible with them. Oropher despized Beleg for such recklessness, this comtempt for duty and his rank - this elf deserved no respect in his eyes. And sadly, Amdír was just the same and long ago Oropher argued fiercely with his older cousin about it and they didn't spare their tongues for this.

Oropher looked at Celeborn and smiled to him a bit, trying to make him feel better anyhow. Celeborn had a hard trail ahead and he hoped that with Arvellon they will find solution to their every concern.

'Good luck with the chieftains.'

'All the same, cousin. Good hunting.'

He stepped out from the shadows and Celduin brightened up when he noticed him, while Faron still had gloomy look on his face.

'We are going south, closer to river Brilthor.' Celduin said jumping on his dark brown horse. 'We hope to cross the path of caribous migrating west.'

'Perfect.' Oropher smiled, though he clearly sensed Faron's unease even standing this distance away from him, but Faron was quick to let go of unpleasant emotions. He always said to not ruin your day with one unpleasant thing.

'Good to see you.' he said to Oropher and briefly patted his stallion. 'I hope you enjoyed the celebration.'

'I heard it was magnificent.'

Oroper turned sharply flashing blazing tempest at the elf that stood behind him. Beleg had arms crossed on chest and smile on his face was like steadfast resolution.

'It's rude to force yourself into conversation.' he just said and Beleg smirked delicately at this and pushed through unrelently.

'Nice to see Grey Elves around. I arrived immediately after I cought a word that you are here.'

'Without a need, I assure you.' Oropher answered and he went in Celduin's footsteps by jumping on his horse. 'You should keep to yourself. Your presence here is not necessary.'

'How rude of you to say such words.' Beleg laughed and then he looked at Faron. 'Well met, Faron. It's an honour to meet the greatest archer in Doriath. How good were your opponents?'

'At least they were there, Beleg. Unlike you.' Oropher said before Faron could growl something back. He came closer to white-haired elf and leaned a bit to him. As he continued his voice lowered. 'I don't know in what you are playing, but back off. Your achery is as good as long you have healthy hands and a bow. Few more words and something might break. My patience included.'

Beleg laughed, but stony sparks lilted in his eyes.

'We all hope for vengeance, sooner or later.' he said and Oropher frowned at this, not understanding what it had to do with anything they spoke about, but Beleg continued. 'You and Amdír could have made a great team. Too bad you chose a collar.'

Then Beleg reached out and got his hand closer to his cheek. It was really a ghost of a touch which Oropher felt all too plainly for his own taste. Faster than a viper's bite he cought Beleg's wrist and pried his hand away from his face, shining green furious eyes down at the elf.

'Better hope that our paths won't cross ever again.'

'I will be long gone before you will be back.' Beleg smiled widely and then added a title for amusement. 'My Prince.'

Oropher pushed him away which forced Beleg to take a step back and then he bid his horse to gallop away. Celduin and Faron moved just behind him and Beleg had to step further back to not be docked by Faron's horse. As fast as they were out of the settlement and Beleg, they halted their horses to walk and the animals relaxed then, reaching their necks far and down to the ground to get a bit of a grass. Their pace was brisky as they were binded even by no saddle. Even Faron's stallion calmed visibly, enjoing the ride.

Oropher felt Celduin's hand catching his own and he looked at the elf riding on his left and when he did Celduin smiled warmy which he returned. Celduin was a truly fair elf with his heart on hand. Although a strong and indomitable warrior, privately Celduin was kind and ever supporting. Oropher feared that in a long distant relationship Celduin would have a hard time with his harsh nature – Celduin had never seen his livid nature, flashing thunders in his eyes and monsoon following his every step. Oropher doubted that Celduin looked for this in his partner for life.

'I'm sorry for this.' Oropher said gripping tighter Celduin's hand to emphasize what he meant. 'Beleg as always do not make his appearance pleasant and worth remembering.'

'I hope he will leave before our return.' Faron said from the other side of Celduin. His voice was still stiff with anger, but slowly he came back to his usual balance.

'So he said. And I hope he meant it.' Oropher said and Celduin laughed a bit.

'There are strange deals between elves in Doriath, are they not?' he shook his head. 'Not that here is any better. Let's hurry, we may yet catch up to some caribous.'

With those words Celduin went on the lead as he bid his horse to gallop. Faron and Oropher fell behind him sometimes riding one after the other when the road was not wide enough for two horses to gallop shoulder to shoulder.

Sounds of hooves echoed in the forest and sleepy trees focused for a brief moment to see who it was being noisy around. White-tailed eagles flew over the forest, deers looked up at them from the depths of the woods and owls hooted characteristicaly. Ossiriand was wilder even than the forest of Neldoreth. They turned deeper into the forest and dark shapes run along, shining eyes at them.

There was something in those woods. Oropher realized that Queen Melian was not the only Maiar who loved this land more than the one in the West. Powerful Spirits binded themselves into the earth, into the water and the air. Oropher looked in between the trees where ever present mist hidden what didn't wish to be seen. A hare looked up and perked huge ears in their direction. It springed to run immediately and with the first step it took it was no longer a hare that run along with them, but a fast wolf with long legs. Skinwalkers were the silent eyes of the forest – ever watchful and ever present.

Oropher turned his eyes away from the trees in good moment. Faron before him stopped sharply and Celduin before him did it as well.

'Bisons!' Celduin called loudly at the same time sharply turning his horse and Faron did it hastily as well.

The wide road before them was taken by those massive animals that galloped straightly at them rising around the loud beats of their hooves. Bisons at the lead were like iron rams driving with overwhelming force into anything that stood in their way. They moved much faster than one would assume from such large animal and mighty bull on the lead threw its head threateningly.

Oropher followed his companions and bid Hakon to much faster gallop. Despite the dangerous situation they were in Celduin laughed aloud at the beginning and Faron joined him. Oropher looked behind at the bisons – they were fast, but horses were swifter and kept them well distance away that begin to be wider. Wind cut their faces overwhelming any other sound and horses pushed forward feeling free to spring up into eve faster gallop. Overthrown tree on their way was no obstacle and they manage it with ease, jumping through it without even sowing down.

Soon Celduin turned to much smaller road which bisons won't follow and they dissapeared in another part of the forest. Now, their horses trotted more calmly, breathing deeply and throwing their heads, actually glad after such mad gallop. They were closer to the eastern side of the forest now, but not close enough for the mountains to cast their shadow on them.

'We are closer to the mountains.' Celduin said confirming Oropher's thoughts of their location.

'Maybe some mouflons wandered down to the forest.' Faron said and bid his horse to move down the path. 'I will check it out.'

Whatever animal lived in the woods, Faron would track it down. They just had to sit back and wait for a sign to join him.

Oropher let Hakon crop the grass, while he observed the woods. In a blink of an eye he saw an owl flying by, but there was no way to hear where it went. They seemed to be left alone and there were no eye prying curiously at them.

Celduin stopped his horse beside his own and he leaned down to kiss him softly. Celduin's hair were were braided neatly with feathers all around and he wore a necklace with wolf teeth. Oropher gathered his wavy hair into ponytail which he rarely did.

'You don't have bisons in Doriath, do you?'

'Not many. Few bulls wander through Region forest.' Oropher answered and he reached his hand playing with beadings in Celduin's hair.

'Faron speaks very highly of you.' the Green Elf said as he gazed for a moment at the horses croping grass. 'That you are able to change the tide of the world.'

'I am not a leader of this sort.' Oropher said and it was truth. Only specific individuals followed him and approved his actions. Far more preferred more toned leadership.

'You are hot-blooded and you are no politician, that's true.' Celduin said. 'But you have a heart of a warrior and you turn hesistancy into courage. You make your decisions clear with no falter.' then Oropher noticed there was a bit of hope in his friend's blue eyes. 'You are someone that we carve for. Green Elves are divided, if many of us will decide to live in Doriath, it's because of you. You are our only hope and friend out there.'

Their horses stood close enough to each other for Oropher to reach out and embrace Celduin, kissing him briefly. He could not give them what they needed. He had no power to do it. Oropher's influence in the Court and Council ended with Celeborn, Galathil and his father. On this field he was helpless and he could impose nothing on the Nobles and Councillors, just as they couldn't force him to do anything. If something would threaten the Green Elves inside Doriath, if they would be pressures on them, the only thing he could do was to gather an army and stand in open rebellion agaist the Crown – a fight lost from the very beginning. They would end up either dead or exiled.

Celduin embraced him back snuggling into his neck. His friend seemed lost in the situation that Ossiriand now faced. Unity under one ruler gave them strength. Now, with so many Chieftains and views for the future, Ossiriand was weak as it never was, with phantom of war above them - facing the dwarves and darkness in war may be too much.

'If your people will decide to live in Doriath, they will always be free to reach out to me. And I promise I will do everything to help them.' he said, promising only what he could.

'I know you can't do what I ask for.' Celduin said. 'But I am grateful anyway for your words. If the dwarves will move against us, we are lost.'

'They won't risk it.' Oropher said as he pulled away and kissed Celduin's head trying to ease him anyhow. 'Doriath will face the dwarves in war if needed, we are on your side. The King said it himself.'

'Yes, but how many will die until you will rise an army?' Celduin said and then he shook his head smiling a bit. 'Forgive me, I don't wish to throw my worries on you. I am sure you have enough of your own.'

'I sure have, but if I can ease down yours, I will.' Oropher said and cought Celduin's hand, smiling a bit as well. Celduin tightened grip on his hand and sighted trying to get himself in grip once more. Then he looked looked all over Oropher's face.

'You should wear your hair like this more often. It suits you.' he said. 'Or maybe you should move the parting more on a side and flip your hair so it would fall on your arm. We would cut a bit hair on the other side-'

'I won't cut my hair!' Oropher interrupted and Celduin huffed a bit.

'You Sindar hold on so much to propriety! Hair grow back, why you should worry?'

'I represent Doriath and I can't carry myself extravagantly!' Oropher said. 'I am a bit of a public person, after all.'

'Of course, my Prince.' Celduin purred and smiled at his friend. He always liked to tease Oropher like this. 'Why won't you show me later all of this?'

Their rest in the talan won't be rest at all, of that Oropher was sure. But before he managed to say something back sharp wind springed up and it came from the mountains. It was strong like a current in Esgalduin and even more cold. Their horses rised up their heads alarmed and perked ears at the surroundings.

'Avalanche went down the mountains.' Celduin said looking up at the snowy peaks before them. 'This winter will be harsh, we will have to make more shelters for horses.'

A tawny owl sounded somewhere in the forest, but they both knew it was no bird that was heard. Faron found something and called them to approach.

They followed the way that Faron went before, keeping themselves silent and only their horses made any noises while breaking branches on the forest ground. Faron had gone pretty far and to their surprise he was not lurking anywhere observing his prey. Instead he stopped his horse in small bushes and he was seen from every direction. Oropher grimaced at the sudden unpleasant smell and he looked at Celduin who sensed it too. It smelled as if something rotted nearby for long, like an old meat that was not prepared on time. They trotted their horses to Faron to see what he did.

They stood before the five corpses of huge elks that were placed in a single row. It was not bear's kill nor wolves had anything to do with this. Grass around the corpses was dark as it absorbed all blood and Oropher was not surprised anymore about the foul smell he sensed before. Elks bodies were slowly decaying, eaten by insects that crawled in the meat and only then Oropher heard that pecific sound of moving vermins.

'Yrch have not done this as well.' Faron said knowing what he was thinking about and then he handled Oropher a single arrow. 'I found this in one of the bodies.'

Oropher took a good look at the arrow. The tip was made of stone, well carved and probably melted a bit with fire. It was sharpened perfectly on the very tip, while the rest of the arrow was made of very dark wood and an its end there were no ornaments.

'Dark elves!' Celduin said and Oropher frowned. Only their tribes used such arrows and weapons stylished just the same. But the Dark Elves were very rarely seen on this side of the mountains.

'What's their business here?' Oropher asked glancing through Faron to Celduin.

'Hard to tell.' Faron said, but he seemed to be deep in thought. 'When I lived in Ossiriand they used to hunt in those woods sometimes, for various reasons.'

'It seems to be this various reason.' Celduin asked. 'We have neutral relations with our dark kin. We let them hunt on our lands and take shelter in the woods. They don't wish to cross paths with us and they don't disturb us anyhow.' he took a good look on the elks before them. 'It seems more like a ritual kill.'

Celduin was most likely right. The elks had no eyes, however those were not cut out mindlessly, but shelled out with perfect precision. Hooves were cut out as well leaving terrifying looking stumps, all the fur and meat was left behind – only internal organs were taken away as it could be seen by the smooth cut on the abdomen.

'There were no clashes between us. Never.' Celduin said. 'But we report any sightings of them. We should head back.'

Oropher gave him the arrow to keep and they turned away their horses, leaving the area of filthy smell with a gallop.

On their way back they encountered no bisons. Skinwalkers also didn't seem to lurk around and follow them, flashing yellow eyes around.

The next change arrived when they walked slowly towards the settlement. They were in no rush and they didn't hasten their horses needlessly. Celduin tricked Faron into telling how he tried to catch a moose on a rope and he ended up being dragged throught the meadow in deep snow.

'You looked like a snow monster!' Celduin laughed remembering his cousin being all covered in snow. 'You were lucky to not be trampled!

'Faron, sometimes I wonder how you survived your childhood in Ossiriand!' Oropher laughed as well at a lone image, knowing that his idea was no better when he and Galathil took shields from the armory and slided down the muddy hill into the forest. The crush with a tree was unavoidable...and painful.

'I ask myself this question sometimes.' Faron laughed and Celduin focused up on his own commander when they entered the settlement.

'Iach!' he called bidding his horse to gallop forth and Faron with Oropher followed him. 'Dark Elves have been spotted in the south, though I am not sure how many of them were there.'

He gave Iach an arrow who took a good look on it.

'Quite close to our talans. They never did that.' he muttered and then he looked at Celduin. 'Tell the hunters to have eyes open, maybe they will find more of their tracks. I don't expect anything harmful from them, but I prefer to know where they use to go.'

Celduin nodded and left them looking for a nearby hunters who will soon had off to the forest. Iach looked at them and he sighted.

'They talk and talk as if the world was ending. I don't know how long you can set down few matters.' Iach said and shrugged his arms. 'Oh, Faron, your uncle was looking for you.'

'I will meet him then.' Faron said and they cought hands with Oropher in warrior's gesture before he galloped away and Oropher looked down at Iach.

'So, the counsel in still on.'

'It is and my guts tell me that no one will walk out of there with content.'

'That's how compromise works, does it not?'

'It should, at least.' Iach said and walked away, back on his previous path.

Oropher jumped down his horse and let Hakon go to the herd that was somewhere nearby. He climbed up his talan with still extinguished lantern, symbolising that no one was there.

Except that there was – Celduin got to him when he barely even walked inside. They kissed and Celduin quickly got to undoing his light coat and Oropher helped him, throwing it away once in was unbuttoned. For a moment they pulled away to take off their shirts and they kissed deeply once more deeply.

Celduin gave all of himself as always and Oropher took it pleasuring him, smoothing light brown hair that fell down his back, kissing his arms and neck with known desire. In turn, Celduin embraced his waist and pulled him to the bedding, biting lip at a lone though what pleasure soon awaited them and Oropher let himself be lead by his lover knowing their need was just the same and will end up in great passion.

The rest of their clothes soon joined their shirts and Oropher let Celduin lie him down on the bedding, knowing what his lover had in mind. Impatiently, he bid Celduin above him slowly preparing him, kissing and soothing, while the elf sounded his pleasure and held close to him and soon, Oropher admired Celduin's body above him, holding his thights and helping him move, marvelling that Celduin gave himself in such wonderful way.


	19. The world changes before their eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word changes before their very eyes.

Oropher was drowsing off eased by Celduin's touch, almost lulled to sleep when his friend held him closely and caressed his head softly.

Their time together was wonderful as ever and at lone remembrance of it Oropher wished for more. Celduin was passionate in his feelings and encouraged Oropher for move kisses and touches and in turn, when Oropher gave himself, Celduin was most unselfish lover, always seeing to Oropher first. Kind and strong Celduin. Oropher sighted, delighted at his lover's caresses.

Sudden agitation down in the settlement sharpened Oropher's senses immediately. Celduin held him tighter for a second, to shield him from whatever was coming, but then they both rised and looked at each other.

'Something happened.' Celduin said and with this short statement they rose up from the bedding and clothed themselves fast, not bothering to button their coats.

When they stood on the verge of the talan, they noticed the agitation moved from the ground to the treetops. The Green Elves were high in the peeks of trees and Oropher with Celduin climbed up to see what they did. As they went up the trees shuddered, listening to tiding brought by the wind and speaking to themselves of great dread. Betrayal!, rosed up voices around.

Oropher placed himself next to his friend on a thick branch and Celduin gasped quietly at the sight before them.

Black smoke rose above the moutains far in the West and it was hard to say where exactly, but for sure it was beyond the territory of Doriath. From Ossiriand it was seen as nothing more but a little cloud, but the smoke was like thick mist and covered part of the sky dimming stars and darkness fell upon those lands in the west. The trees tremored with fright, hearing more and more, changing their fear to anger.

Oropher hoped those were grasslands that burned in steady flames, but he knew he propably hoped in vain – those lands were too close to the north for it to be an accident.

He kissed Celduin's head and made his way down the high tree. He needed to find Celeborn and Arvellon - they needed to confer what to do, but Oropher suspected that just now their diplomatic mission to Ossiriand just ended.

'Where are you going?' Celduin asked watching him going down the branches.

'I need to find my cousins.' he said and jumped down on the thick branch below and finally landed on the forest ground, cleverly looking around.

He quickly cought sight of Celeborn, who briskly jumped down from the tree and also looked around probably looking for him. Arvellon was almost on the ground and Oropher springed up immediately, almost running the last steps to them.

'Celeborn!' he called and his cousin turned to him with concern written all over his face.

'I know. It's Him, it cannot be different.' Celeborn said, looking up to the western sky once more. 'We need to go back as soon as we are able to. Doriath is in danger.'

'You will lead the party back to Doriath.' Oropher agreed. 'I will scout the western lands beyond the forests-'

'This is out of discussion!' Celeborn said at once interrupting him, clearly agitated. 'You won't ride into unknown territory alone, all the more that it most likely became the area of war! Have you lost your mind?!'

This was not something that Oropher wished to do, but there was no other way. If it was truly the Enemy who moved his soldiers from the north than they needed to know were they were heading to and anticipate their future movements. Maybe he will even manage to notice yrch commanders that are leading the dark army whcih would make it easier in the future to take them down.

'We need to know what's happening there! If it's truly an army and how many! We need to be prepared!' Oropher said back immediately. 'We can't go together and I won't send either Faron or Orthon to do it!'

Arvellon stood next to them glancing from his one cousin to another and back. Uncertainity was written on his face and clear tension – he knew what was going on and sudden realization that they will most likely march to war in near future crawled fear up his spine and filled heart with dread.

Oropher knew he was right. Doriath needed to know how powerful army gathered in the west and how they can prepare better for incoming assault.

'You won't go either! I won't allow it!' Celeborn said, pressing this matter. He shook his head clearly being in two places at once – his mind was already in Doriath and Oropher hoped they will arrive their safely, but without him and he smiled a bit to his cousin.

'I don't need your permission, Celeborn.'

Faron and Orthon found them in the settlement and stopped before them awaiting their words with tanglible tension and their eyes were fixed in alarm. They knew that shadow of war just hunged upon them with laugh. It was high time to show everyone how strong Doriath was.

'No! You are not going and that's final!' Celeborn said with anger and determination, but Oropher shook head at his words.

'We will send scouts to the west either way. I am no different from those who will have to perform this order.' Oropher said. 'You know I am right, cousin.'

Celeborn didn't answer, fighting with own thoughts. Oropher knew that depsite everything Celeborn still felt responsible for him – he was always more open and kinder than Amdir, knowing when there was time for foolery and seriousness. Out of his two older cousins, Oropher always prefered to go to Celeborn with any of his problems or sadness. Amdir was fun for games and tricks, but he was always playing and Oropher never spoke with his cousin on certai matters.

Oropher approached Celeborn and embraced him firmly which was returned. Celeborn knew Oropher was right, but it didn't make any easier to let him go.

'I will come back.' Oropher said with all belief in that. He didn't throw his words on the wind, after all.

'I take that promise of yours.'

They stepped away and Oropher turned to Arvellon also embracing him immediately, not letting him speak.

'Keep yourself close to Celeborn, I count on you.'

'But what of you? Are you riding alone to the west?' Arvellon managed asked and Oropher let him go sighting quietly. He didn't wish that Arvellon's first travel would be like this and most importantly, end this quickly. He still had so much to see in Ossiriand and learn from Celeborn.

'I am, it must be like this.' he said and with those words he left Arvellon and approached his soldiers who waited patiently a bit on side.

'Orders?' Orthon asked incisively as always.

'You are going back to Doriath. Move out as soon as possible.' he said. 'Mind Celeborn's words, he is a wise leader. I trust you to come back home safely. And keep your eyes on Arvellon.'

'We will.' Faron said, but he glanced at Oropher with a bit of tentativeness. 'Be careful out there. We will keep things up until your return.'

'Count on it.' Oropher said and they clasped hands in warrior's gesture, he did the same with Orthon and then he passed by them not looking back.

Green Elves were slowly going down from the trees speaking quietly among themselves and it was not long when Oropher encountered Celegil, calling her out immediately when he cought sight of her.

'Frightening, isn't it?' Celegil said when he approached her. 'So far away and yet so clear. I hoped to never see such smoke ever again.'

'They are coming back to Doriath.' Oropher said going straght to the point. 'I will scout the western lands. Expect a falcon as soon as I will be back in Doriath.'

'Good.' Celegil said, nodding with content. 'I will propose to the chieftains to move south, closer to the mountains. We must protect ourselves anyhow.'

'Try this. But those who wish to move to Doriath will have to wait until everything will calm enough.'

Celegil nodded at his words. There was no way for anyone to travel throught wilderness, all the more such large group of elves that had no change for moving faster to escape wargs and other beasts of the enemy. Everyone needed to stay where they were and help each other in those hard times.

'Take my horse. Yours still didn't rest enough from the travel.' Celegil said already leading Oropher away. She turned to few warriors on side. 'Bring my saddle and colors!'

Celegil whistled and black steed trotted from the forest approaching his rider. Within a moment appeared a saddle and warrior immediately started to paint the horse with white color – circle around eyes to keep them alarmed, arrow on shoulder to get them in shape so they will win any clash, thunder on the rear to give them speed. Someone brought Oropher's weapons from his talan and he took them placing them with practised moves on his back. In a moment someone else appeared and gave him a bag stuffed with food and water skin. He took it, grateful for the gesture and he hoped he won't have to stop his ride for many next changes to come.

While they were preparing the horse, Oropher turned, touched with sudden feeling and he met Celduin's bright eyes.

Celduin said nothing. He didn't try to stop him, neither he tried to pry Oropher away from what he was doing. They were both warriors and such was their duty - this dedication is what they took pride in.

They kissed deeply, but didn't prelong it. With this simple, yet intimate gesture they told each other all they wanted – I will miss you, I hope to see you again, come back safely, though your home is somewhere else than mine.

Oropher stepped back from Celduin and jumped on Celegil's steed, binding the bag to the saddle making sure it won't pinch the horse and then he looked down at Celegil once more.

'Ride through Doriath. Don't risk crossing the lands north of the kingdom.' Celegil said and Oropher nodded at those words. They clasped their hands in warrior's gesture and when Celegil stepped away, he looked at the other side of the glade.

Faron and Orthon talked to each other quietly, probably figuring out their next moves, but then they turned to him and Faron rised his hand and waved a bit saying his farewall and Oropher answered with the same. Then he looked at Arvellon who was more than anxious about the situation and restlessness was seen in his golden eyes. Arvellon's sightrun from Celeborn to Green Elves around who were more than nervous as well. Celeborn was more than worried, a bit grim and Oropher here and there realized that his older cousin will have to tell Erthor what happened and why Oropher didn't come back with them.

Not prolonging his leave, Oropher turned his horse and galloped from the settlement into the small forest road that could barely fit one horse. Celegil's steed was calm and responded with ease to his demands, but the horse carried him differently than Hakon, with more ease.

The forest was restless as if the animals sensed the whispers of the trees. Chestnuts, beeches and oaks glanced at him, moving aside branches and showing the shortest way from the forest. Skinwalkers stalked him fashing eyes at him from the mist, but Oropher didn't feel threatened. A fox crossed his way and run its way into the heart of the woods, somewhere far few cranes sounded with their dreadful voices, eagles flew above the forests coming back to their nest. Fireflies lighted the wood like lampions, but Oropher pressed further following the path showed by the trees. The horse was durable beyond measure and Oropher knew he could convict it more than his own.

It was not long when he reached the verge of Ossiriand. The trees moved their leaves in farewall and skinwalkers halted with the tree line and watched him go, barking like no other animal and Oropher answered with loud whistle. He crossed river Gelion and forced the horse to faster gallop. He hoped to cross Estolad much faster than he did with others, stopping for a bit near Esgalduin and then moving forth unrelently, until he would leave the Girdle from the western side.

He hoped to back in Doriath at summer, as far as in the middle of autumn. The information he would carry would be essential for their preparations for war and at lone though of it Oropher felt shivers, which strangely couldn't be taken as fear. But Oropher desperately tried to convience himself that it was indeed fear and not excitment. War was not a game and everyone should feel dread at a lone thought of it.

Oropher's heart weighted and dropped at the though of his father when Celeborn would tell him what happened. His patrols and duties beyond the walls of Menegroth were the thing Erthor was afraid like nothing else and the news of his only son wandering alone beyond the Girdle would be devastating like nothing else. Oropher always told Erthor that he will come back home, but truth be told he was in no place to promise such a thing. Right now he rode to the north-west of the world as far as the Mountains of Shadows, maybe he will even have to cross them, Oropher didn't know. But it was so long since Doriath scouted those territories that Oropher was sure he could not trust the maps he studied long ago – too many things probably changed to make the maps reliable.

Changes passed by and Oropher sometimes forgot that there was no one beside him. He was all alone in the tundra of Estolad and he must trust not only his senses, but keep an eyes on the steed as well – the horse would sense running wargs long before Oropher would see the beasts. If he will react fast enough he won't have to face a clash with those hard opponents and given that he was on his own the fight could end different way than he wished. His only hope were Celegi's words ensuring him that her horse was able to run down the wargs.

He entered the Girdle and known feeling of relief flew down his body. Trees of Region forest glanced down at him in welcome, but Oropher easily sensed their nervousness, though not as forcefull as the ones in Ossiriand had - despite everything the trees felt safe in the Girdled Kingdom ad helped in maintaining it, even scouting if needed and warning of any dangers.

Menegroth was within reach and it tempted to stop by. Maybe he truly should ride there and explain to Mablung, to the King, most importantly to his father. Oropher wished to calm him, to reassure that he was strong enough to come back. He would also leave relevant orders to his officers, he would speak with Taranir and explain the situation – his friend would make everything work as always, Taranir was most resourceful and organized elf Oropher had ever meet in life which only helped in being such succesful commander. Truth be told, sometimes Oropher hoped that it had been Taranir promoted to the General – this thought was hidden deep in his mind and heart. As for now, there was no nothing to do about this.

All of this would take too long. It will take time neither he and Doriath could not afford, so Oropher turned west, passing by Menegroth and galloping with river Esgalduin hoping to stop before the Brethil forest to let the horse rest a bit.

Ravens were heard all aroud the forest and Oropher couldn't sleep. Guilt for leaving his father like this was overwhelming – Erthor will be more than careworn about his fate and not even reasurrances from Galadhon will make him feel better. He wished he left his father even small letter, he didn't think about it all those changes ago in Ossiriand and it would have been such a thoughtful gesture. He wondered if Celeborn already gathered the team and left to Doriath – the sooner they will ride the better and Oropher hoped for their safe passing through Estolad. During his own way he uncountered no dangers and he wished it will be like this for them as well.

Luin, Celegil's steed, even lied down on the ground and croped at the remnants of the grass. Luck was on their side – since the first snowflakes fell in Ossiriand there was no sign of snow in incoming Changes and Oropher hoped it will stay like this for much longer time. He didn't wish to be cought in a snowstorm nor he wanted to stride through deep snow, but it will most likely happen during his way back.

Winter gave them a bit of advantage - the enemy may have moved his armies, but they won't cross the mountain while they were covered in ice and snow. Even though, yrch were reliant to cold, too long exposure was devastating and if they army will move in the middle of winter, most of he soldiers would submit to deadly frost.

Soon Oropher as back on the path. Forest of Brethil was calm as always, this time even a bit sleepy, but cicadas were still heard around. He left Amon Obel behind an quickly found Crossings of Tetglin leading his horse througt the wide path in pacy gallop. He dicided to cross the mountain with river Sirion, though he truly hoped he would catch the sight of the enemy long before it would happed. On the other hand it would be much safer for Doriath if the army of yrch stationed beyond Ered Wethrin - though the attack was imminent, they would have more time to prepare for battle if the enemy camped beyond the mountains.

Oropher noticed that there was no more smoke above the western lands. The sky was clear, there were no clouds and stars shone bright as ever. Oropher was getting closer to the verge of the Girdle and soon he would leave it once more, this time from the other side, and ride into wild western lands.

Lound sound of the horn pierced the air and the wind carried it probably as far as to Ossiriand. Oropher halted his steed that was as startled as him and perked ears around. He stood a bit cought off guard, listening intently and hoping to hear it once more. He had never heard such call – horns of Doriath sounded entirely different and yrch used different horns as well.

He got no chance to further think about it. All of sudden the sky brightened blazingly, blinding him and Oropher had to rise his hand to prevent the light from getting into his eyes. Luin neighted clearly frightened and springed, trotting beneath him with clear wish to run. Oropher turned around and galloped deeper into the heart of the forest where pleasing shadows embraced him, shielding him from threacherous light.

Oropher had to blink few times and wipe his eyes to get rid of the darkness in his vision. Whatever was happening, he didn't like this. Was he too late, after all? Was it the enemy making his move against them?

Horse was still restless neighting quietly, but Oropher looked around. The trees shielded him from the light sensing his unease, but Oropher immediately noticed that they were not restless about the light. If anything the trees straightened up and reached branches up forward to catch as many of it as they could. The light forced itself through the treetops and leaves as far to the ground as it could. Even the mist that was always present in the woods now scattered and there were only shadows of the trees all around. Leaves brightened with many colours of green and all of sudden birds woke up and started to sing, even barks of the trees differed from each other holding different colours of brown. But the stars were gone and Oropher was not sure if he loved or hated this new scenery.

Everything woke anew, there was no more winter. How could it be? Oropher tried to understand the happening around him, barely hearing the trees easing him and ensuring that all was fine, that everything fell into place.

Delicately, Oropher bid the horse to walk from the forest and after few words of encouragement, Luin stepped out from the tree line into open space. The remnants of grass rose up encouraged and Oropher was sure it started to grow once more. Few birds flew by and the woods were quiet no more. Oropher looked up covering his face from the light.

There was bright orb hoovering in the sky. There were no stars nor clouds, but the sky was coloured in most magnificent blue he could ever imagine. It was brighter than saphire and more clear than waters in summer - simply beautiful.

Soon, after standing there for a while, Oropher stated that the orb gave too much warmth and he clearly felt the beams on his skin. Aside from this, the orb did nothing hurtful and Oropher wondered if this was truly the doing of the Enemy as he though before. On the other hand, what else could it be?

But one thing was clear to Oropher - despite all of this he needed to continue this journey. A bit more accustomed to the light he bid his horse to walk slowly forward, hoping that he will be able to find the right way, now that everything changed around him.


	20. Those who left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher has to face more than he ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you to enjoy this new chapter, it's a very well known pin point in the whole story of the Silmarillion. :)  
> I just wanted to say that I also started to post my stories on tumblr, you can check it out if you prefer to read it there:  
> http://we-were-legends.tumblr.com/
> 
> Remember that I am also on fanfiction.net and wattpad!

A travel through the Mountains of Shadows was easier than Oropher expected. He feared the darkness lurking there would bite him and gnaw viciously until he won't sumbit from exhaustion, which sooner or later could happen. Then the shadows would finally consume all of him in malicious clouds and his tracks would be wiped from the ground - he would be lost to the word, with no chance to find his way back among the mist and no one would have ever found him. Eren Wethrin was not a way to be traveled - ruthless darkness spied on traveler's every step waiting for a slight wave of doubt to attack unrelently.

But the darkness scattered when it faced too bright light of the orb gave and only grey mist still lingered around rising above the groud and rocks. Oropher passed the mountains safely, but even on the other side he saw no tracks indicating that the army station somewhere nearby. Oropher frowned, knowing that the enemy had its ways to hide evil forces, but he had to push forward - he could not come back to Doriath with nothing. Those dark clouds he saw Changes ago, rising above the westen land, were but a preludium of what awaited them from the hands of the Dark Lord. Oropher needed to find the army of the enemy.

Oropher quickly passed the flat lands towards another mountains range where he found a passage to the land of Lammoth. He left his horse, when they entered the forest, under safe care of the ash tree. He wished to scout around on his own and maybe hunt something as it was long since he made a fire and roasted a hare or a bird. During his travel, Oropher mostly gathered nuts, berries and fruits as it was easier and faster than lurking somewhere and waiting for an easy prey - hunting was occupying and Oropher couldn't afford to loose so much time. And so, Oropher was forced to eat greens for all this time and he had to admit that for now he had enough of this kind food - he would give anything for a pheasant or a simple duck.

But animals were elusive and he had no situation to shoot anything. Somewhere around he clearly heard quails, but he couldn't detect where the birds were and he had not found any traces or signs that turkeys or gooses lived in those forests. And adding to his hunger for meat, Oropher was a bit thirsty. Though he tried to spare his water it ended pretty fast and for a long time now he had not encountered any river, stream or lake where he would be able to refill his waterskin and he didn't want to risk drinking any water that came down from the Mountains of Shadows.

Oropher strolled through the woods vigilant and observant, keeping an eye on any potential danger and any prey that would spring up from the bushes all of sudden. He had his bow in hand and arrow on a string, ever ready to release it in swift and precise shot. Though, he started to become distracted as he started to sense mix of feeling that lingered in the woods - there was a vibe in the forest he had never experienced before. And the trees knew of it too and they acted much differently as if confering something with each other – their rustle of leaves and moves of branches were clear message to him, some said to be careful, while the others coaxed him to go forth.

The border of the forest was long way behind and in front of him there was still no end to this forest, yet he still didn't hear many animals around. Most of the birds were quiet during this strange time of half-darkness when another bright orb shone dimming the stars - it was pale and gave no warmth while the first one was almost yellow, so bright unlike Oropher ever experienced. And now when the pale orb was shining those were mostly owls that Oropher heard and from time to time he noticed a bat manouvering between the barks. Leaves of the trees were much darker in this light, but beams popped between them and illuminated still cold soil.

Then Oropher stopped his tracks lead by unmistakable hunch that was only strenghtened by warning calls. He looked around at nearby trees paying most attention to the trunks. There was a danger ahead, this lone thing he knew and minding his steps Oropher got a bit closer to one of the trees. He made no sound as he moved and only delicate wind made any sound in the quiet forest. Then Oropher saw it – a well hidden but clearly present tick holding a trap. A well made trap if someone asked him and unpracised elf would have not noticed it, facing the consequences of stepping into it.

Yrch were more than good in handling such traps. Even on his way to the forest in Lammoth, Oropher uncountered many other traps either set for foot soldiers or horseback riders. It never foretold anything good, but at least now he was sure he was getting closer to what he was looking for.

Oropher stepped back deciding to get above the dangerous ground. It was very well known that yrch were not good climbers and trees did everything to prevent the evil creatures to get on the higher ground. By this, Oropher could be sure he would be able to pass safely in the tree branches – yrch couldn't set traps in the trees.

He placed an arrow back in the quiver and bow landed on his back. Right now there were other matters at hand than searching for an easy prey and after he took care of his weapon, Oropher climbed the nearby oak tree and proceeded to carefully move forward. The trap seemed to be a new one and he must be careful to not trigger it. It was hard to decide whether new or old traps were more dangerous - a new trap will always be triggered, while the old one was unpredictable and could be set into motion even by a slight wind or not to be triggered at all.

Oropher was more than worried to encounter yrch camp somewhere nearby, but he could be sure that this is exactly what he will see. On the other hand it was better sooner than later to see the forces of the enemy and get as close to their camp as possible, especially that he was not long in those woods and yrch won't sense him coming closer which will give him definately more time for safer observation.

He briskly made his way from the oak to a beech tree and then went ahead to get on a tall chestnut tree when a treacherous sound of relieved string made his muscles tense instantly. Spear-like spike shot up immediately and characteristic sound of loosed chain was heard as well. The trap was triggered and the stregth of the trap's throw was enough to reach Oropher without a problem. There was no chance to dodge – before Oropher could react the spike striked him between the ribs, sending a single powerful bolt down his whole body. The chain pulled him down and Oropher fell to the forest ground with a thud.

Silence in the forest was only perturbed by nervousness of trees around. The wind sent forth their words of what happened but it was of no use – there was no one around to help.

Still dizzy, Oropher rised himself delicately immediately feeling a pulsing sensation that prevented him from getting up. Yrch never used traps like this, this was something he had never encountered before, which didn't change the hopelessness of his situation. Oropher reached to the spike embeded in his body – there was no way to get it out without wounding himself even more.

Damn it all! Oropher grimaced with anger, but instead of cursing himself he needed to find quick sollution for this situation. He couldn't get the spike out or else he will bleed out almost instantly. Even if he will call his horse and then somehow he will detatch a chain from the spike and then manage to climb on Luin, he won't ride far. And there was no chance for him to reach Doriath on time.

Constant pain pulsating in his side was not pleasant at all and he could be sure the wound was already swollen. Oropher wondered how much time it will be before the predators would sniff up blood and easy prey. Surely there were wolves in those woods, lynxes as well.

He shook off this thought quickly and gritting down stinging pain, Oropher forced himself to crawl under some bushes to not be on sight in open space. He tried to not make much noise and he prevented groans of pain cumulating down his throat. The chain bruisingly heavied pulling at the spike, but Oropher managed to hide himself a bit and then he congealed listening intently to his surroundings.

Then he laughed at himself in his mind. What good was this hideout? He will be found sooner or later, dead or alive. His faith was forejudged.

Oropher closed his eyes slowly with each passing moment being more and more aware about the hopelessness of his position. He misjudged the situation and underestimated his enemy – now he was paying for it. It was his mistake to take for granted that yrch were not developing their skills and traps. And he will pay for this mistake with his own life. He will die in this wilderness, long way from home and no one will know what happened to him. Oropher will be one of those who were lost and never returned, leaving his family with nothing more than memories. At a lone thought of his father holding to tiny thread of hope that he will return, Oropher's heart burned with ache. He could almost see Erthor collapsing and fading away as centuries passed by, until this thin threat would burst softly with realization that Oropher will never come back. He closed his eyes with all his strenght preventing a bump in his thoat to rise.

His mistake was unforgivable. Well done, general. Your great skills are showing off now. He was always quick to chasten Arvellon and Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu alike and now, despite all his experience, he did such stupidity. But there was no one to scold him for it and no one will have a chance to.

Long time has passed since the bright orb, fresh melted gold, was shining on the land with strength of thousand forges. The heat was hard to withstand and Oropher was at the very thin line of loosing conciousness. He knew if he let this happen he will not wake up.

It was a second time the orb was rosing, casting weak beams on the land and illuminating the sky. And for all this time, not even for a tiny moment a rain poured from the sky nor even a dew appeared on the plants. Oropher's thoat was so dry he was sure he could not say a word. As he lied in his hideout, he managed to find few berries in the bushes, but it was not enough food to keep him up. He was well dehydrated and he slowly he bled out, it was unavoidable. During the time he layed there, Oropher's strength faded and he found it hard to even move, so he lied motionless under the bushes, awaiting his time.

The wound swollen horribly. Blood and suppuration poured from it lurring only more vermin and flies. By now for sure the wound stinked as if something already died, but his senses were not sharp enough to smell this. At the beginning Oropher had strength to wave the flies away and cover his would, keeping it away from dirt and soil as much as it was possible. But now his vitality faded and he suffered long and painful death.

The air was heating up and once more it held a terrible grip on his fading conciousness. And Oropher's eyesight failed in it's clearance and sharpness, most of the times he held his eyes closed, trying to rely on his hearing, but he was not able to focus his senses enough. Oropher breathed as deep as he could and as much his body let him. He needed to cool down a bit, though he was not sure anymore if he felt too warm or too cold - it changed too often for it to be normal and just then Oropher felt shivers going down his body. It won't be long now, he knew it and with this came a strong wave of regrets. He wished to see little Nimloth again. He wished to see her grow up, witness her first steps and words. He had not yet finished a teddy otter for her. His family was waiting for him – he remembered Celeborn's determination to not let him go alone and Galathil was right to be worried. It was Oropher who was wrong – he won't come back home this time.

Only after a long moment he realized he heard incoming voices and now he clearly heard steps on the forest ground. They must be close if he sensed it in the state he was in. Someone had finally come back for his prey, but yrch knew no mercy nor remorse – Oropher should have been wiser to end his suffering long ago.

The voices were within reach now, but Oropher didn't listen carefully to what they were saying. He only felt a brief wave of hunter's satisfaction that they cought something in their trap. Maybe yrch will finish him off immediately, he was too weak after all to survive moving to their encampment and they won't have any use of him. Oropher had not fought when someone grabbed a long chain and pulled at the spike at the same time bringing him out of the bushes. It hurt horrendously, but the spike was wedged well and kept still in the body.

As fast as it started, in a moment he was stopped being dragged by the chain. As much as Oropher was relieved, it didn't help now at all with pulsating pain that started anew and dimmed every other stimuli. It was said that before death there is no pain nor sadness. Did it mean he had a chance to survive?

Oropher repeated himself over and over that he needed to crawl back under the bushes, but nothing came out of it as he was not able to move. He briefly felt a bright beams boring into his eyes painfully and burning his skin. He was lost. But before he will leave he must say his farewall and hope that the trees will carry it as far as Doriath. He hoped his father will know how sorry he was.

Steady, but still delicate hands rised his head carefully, but Oropher could not focus on the person above him. He was saying something Oropher could neither hear clearly nor understand, but he admitted it sounded familiar. His blurry vision showed a face of a dark skinned elf – with the last waves of conciousness, Oropher knew it was an elf and not an evil creature of the Dark Lord. The other hunter clearly tried to detach a chain from a spike, while the elf above him kept saying something to him and Oropher was not able to respond anyhow. And then a blessed fresh water was poured on Oropher's lips and he couched weakly, not really improving his state, but he was still grateful for this small relief.

The chain was taken away and he clearly felt the loose of this weight, but his reprieve didn't last for long. This time water was poured in delicate gush on his wound. It hurt madly, though the water was a bit cool it felt like a boiling lava, but Oropher could not move to escape this. Besides, he was not aware of this now, but the wound needed to be cleaned from maggots and filth, the sooner the better.

By those moments, Oropher lost the track of passing time. He still felt burning sensation even when they stopped pouring water on his wound, but unpleasant feeling lingered there with constant movement and biting. He was rised a bit higher and his whole chest belt was detached and taken away, though he barely registered it and before Oropher knew he was rised up and held against the chest of the strange elf and taken somewhere away. Oropher realized his horse stayed behind. They needed to ccome back for the steed, Luin couldn't stay in the woods on his own.

Oropher realized he lived longer than he expected. Strangely, those were no yrch who found him - instead he encountered those elves who decided to help him. But where were they taking him? Will he come back from there?

Most likely, he was drowsing off while the elf carried him and Oropher was not sure for how long they walked, but the orb became more orange and the hotness clearly passed, taking away the headache that made Oropher pass out. He felt strong enough to stirr in elf's arms, but his vision was still blurred and he could not rise his head properly.

'Who are you?' he asked or more whispered, because his voice didn't sound properly and could not leave his dried throat. But he asked again for as much as there was strength left in him. 'Who are you?'

He was answered with more words he didn't understand and then he swayed again in the state of half conciousness. He was at the mercy of those strangers and hundreds possibilities flourished in his mind. Could those elves be the ones who left the March just before the Sea and lived on the verge of the continent for all those centuries? But why they stayed near the shore and didn't move deeper into Beleriand or even to Doriath? Maybe those were the elves who were said to be lost after being captured by shadows and darkness. They were said to be lost until the word's end, could it be possible that they were those who Oropher encountered? And also, there were stories of the tribes of the Dark Elves who had fallen into darkness and ackowledged the Dark Lord as the Power over the world. Where was he taken now? What awaited him on the end of this path?

A loud call brought him back from unconciousness. From his smudgy vision, Oropher could see he was now in some kind of encampment, away from protective trees and brief wave of their desperate calling reached Oropher immediately. But he was taken away from them and there was no way to know where he was exactly. The outlines and shapes of the elves around merged, but Oropher was sure there were many of them. All sounds fused as well and he could not guess what was happening around.

It was not long when the brightness was lost in the light grey inside of some tent and the darker surroundings brought Oropher relief and more security. The golden orb was not natural with its heat and pleasant coolness of very well known shadows overwhelmed him bringing more reprieve and awareness. He was all alone among strangers, vulnerable and almost helpless.

He was placed on some soft material and just for a bit of moment there were no prying eyes at him. Only the elf who carried him stayed some distance away and watched him closely, but Oropher could not focus back on him. He lied down letting pleasant darkness strenghten him, breathing as heavily as he could minding the spike that was still embeded in between his ribs. It was much harder to breathe and constant stinging prevented him from taking bigger hausts of air, but his body needed to cool down. He had not drink in a long time and loss of blood and the heat from the outside had not helped at all.

A flow of conciousness sharpened his senses, but he truly wished it didn't. He groaned at the awful feeling of crawling maggots around and inside his wound, groveling and biting festering flesh. There were constant shivers and vibrations with overwhelming need to get rid of the maggots crawling in his body. He was eaten alive by those vermins and the small amount of water that was poured before have not helped in cleaning this horrible wound.

Oropher became more concious of his surroundings and his eyesight was a bit clearer. He lied peacefully on the bedding, preventing groans of pain and grimaces entering his face. He was aware that he was not alone, but neither he felt threatened by the elf being enough distance away from him. He realized weapons on his back were taken away from him and quiver was detached from his waist as well. But he still had dagger at belt - even in this state he will fight if he will feel threatened. If captured, a wolverine tries to escape for the sake of freedom, often killing itself in the process.

The elf moved and poked out of the tent to look outside and Oropher knew he must take his chance and leave. Nothing on those side of the mountains was peaceful nor helpful and he will do well to leave the encampment as fast as possible. Oropher stirred again trying to rise himself on elbows, but his strength was not as great as he thought it was and his wish to spring from the tent vanished in weakness. The elf at the tent's entrance rised up in clear protest and stepped closer to him trying to prevent him from moving.

Oropher could not get a single word from his language and he was not sure to let the elf get any closer to him. He stared at the elf with green eyes of a shining tempest targeting him like a downed wolf – still dangerous despite its wounds.

'Stay back!' he growled savagely, but a burning sensation of bursting skin made him grimace. The pain of this was horrendous that his eyes almost teared up. The elf, though, halted and rised his hands in calming gesture, while Oropher's strength faded as quickly as it appeared and not even precious darkening sky could help him stay awake. He fell back on the bed, heavy like a rock and his eyesight was again smudged in unclear vision.

Someone entered the tent and immediately directed eyes at him. And then among the words he spoke only one came out clear – Sindel. Yes, so he was. A Grey Elf of the Land Beyond.

Closing his eyes Oropher now understood why the strange language was familiar to him. His beloved father tought him the most of it, though Erthor never managed to teach him to speak with the right accent and until now Oropher have not heard anyone to speak Quenya so naturally.

It was Quenya. The poetic language of their kin. The Noldor came back home they abadoned long ago.


	21. Watch your steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher learns more about the strange elves.

Oropher opened his eyes feeling as if he had not retired at all. His head weighted unpleasantly, but after a deep breath he managed to rise himself and look around a bit. Surroundings of the tent were still dark, but clear bright beams tried to go through the fabric sides. The pain at his side was still present, but fading, only few cramps reminded him of a horrible painful wound and he suspected that it was beacause he had just woken up. Oropher had no clue how much time has passed since he went unconcious, and how long he lied asleep, but his wound fully healed which meant that he had to sleep more than few full cycles.

Oropher lied back on the bed though he cared to change his position to lay more on his side to not disturb the still present injury that was now all bandaged. He winked his eyes feeling pleasant enough under cosy blanket that was placed on him. Strangely, nothing happened to him during his rest. The elves helped him or rather saved his life, instead of letting him suffer for unknown reason or doing much more cruel and imaginable things than were hard to understand. But he knew he couldn't get too comfortable. Those elves around were still strangers and he didn't know their nature or what had driven them to help him. Maybe they expected something in return. Oropher needed to sharpen all his senses and think about his way out.

Sound of the pole opening made Oropher tense a bit, but not from fear - his muscles tightened ready to attack and he braced himself for eventual fight, tough most likely in his state it will end with his defeat. Someone entered the tent and have not realized that he was awake. Oropher tried to track where the elf was, until this someone came closer to him and met his jade stone eyes boring into the soul. The elf proved to be an elleth, dark skinned as they all were and how Oropher remembered. She gasped seeing him in conciousness and Oropher didn't back down from staring at her, forcing her to step back. And as Oropher wanted she left as quickly as she appeared.

He was being rude and he knew it. After all, he was alive because of those elves and in return he treated them like enemies. At this moment and in his situation, he couldn't care less. Last time he had no choice when he was lifted up and carried, but his weakness passed away and he was gaining strength once more. He didn't wish to be cought off guard again – he preferred to stay on the safe side this time and chase away any potential danger.

He rised himself to sit, delicately, still minding the injury and he realized with content that his headache was gone. He pulled up his shirt and looked at the bandage, but there was no blood so he stated that the wound was well closed by now. And of course there was no dizziness and no trechearous fist holding his stomach tightly. Oropher felt definately more in shape and more like himself.

It would be probably hard to sneak out from the tent unseen, all the more that the elleth had seen him. And his muscles were stiff and blood loss still held a firm grip on him. It was clear that he needed more time to regain his strength, but he had to at least try and get out of here. At all cost.

It was not long when he was graced by another visitor which definately crossed his plans to escape. Oropher wished to be left alone, so he directed eyes at the elf who entered and flashing green shone in the dark surroundings of the tent. The elf entered the tent but stopped just behind the pole and Oropher took a good look at him until finally he recognized the elf who helped him in the forest and carried him into this encampment. His dark blue eyes were almost lost with his dark skin, but his hair were colored like the bright fire in darkness, something Oropher had never seen before. In turn, the elf was met with the mirroring strength of the forest.

The elf was stately built and it reminded Oropher of Orthon. He didn't have perfectly shaped body with clearly visible muscles, but such build allowed him to lift great weights and manouver precisely with the most heavy spears. Oropher noticed a sword at the elf's waist and at once he wondered how good he was at handling the weapon.

'Tul-imi rainë' [I come in peace] the elf's voice was like a thunder and now being much more rested Oropher cought a single words of Quenya. The elf seemed peaceful enough, at least for now, besides he saved Oropher's life. Even an animal can show gratefulness, he couldn't be any different.

Oropher sat in silence still staring at the newcomer, while the elf moved closer and handled him a mug with water. Oropher accepted, taking it from the elf's hand and sipped a bit when the elf stepped back leaving his space. The blessed relief swayed all over him at the taste of fresh water and he looked at the elf standing some distance away. He recalled all the lessons of Quenya his father graced him with and then he tried to speak, minding to pronounce the words correctly.

'Hanta-ie.' [Thank you] he said with still hoarse voice and he was immediately shot a surprised glance.

'You know Quenya?' the newcomer spoke with all the surprise, but Oropher looked around the tent. The elf didn't seem to be a threat, but he had weapons at his side and Oropher had only a dagger at belt. It didn't make situation any more easier.

'My weapons.' he said or so he though he said, because the elf didn't seem to understand him at first. But then he approached a chest nearby opening it and he got from it a small blanket in which his weapons were covered.

Oropher got up from the bed and stood on his own legs. He was really coming back in shape for he didn't slide down to the gound immediately, instead, he only grimaced at still unpleasant feeling in his ribs and muscles forced to move after such long cycles of rest.

'You shouldn't get up.' the newcomer said, rising immediately in clear protest, but Oropher ignored him and approached him slowly keeping a vigilant eye on his moves, ready for every possibility, though in his state the fight was forejudged from the beginning.

Oropher grabbed his weapons from elf's hands and quickly placed them on his back with practised moves, ignoring the pulsating sensation in his side. He needed to stretch out a bit, but minding to not make his state any worse. And then he eyed the elf once more. He was not taller than Oropher, but broader shoulders definately held much strength than he had. And his sword was very well made, but a bit too embellished which most likely rebounded on the practisity of the blade.

Oropher moved to the pole of the tent still keping his eye out on the elf and this time for a good reason for the elf blocked his way out crossing his way.

Like a biting viper Oropher grabbed his dagger at belt and swinged with short move towards his opponent's face. The elf leaned out of the weapon's reach and he cought powerfully Oropher's hand handling the dagger, so he didn't think more and striked the elf powerfuly with the other fisted hand.

The newcomer lost his balance and let him go – the strike forced him to step back out of the tent and not thinking much Oropher decided to get this chance and he almost run out of the tent, ignoring the clearly felt pulse in his side.

Threacherous brighteness blinded him once more as it did so many Changes ago. Oropher rised his hand to block the orb's beams and see anything around him. Crackling fireplaces around, smell of prepared meals, sound of sharpened weapons, voices arounds – laughs, conversations and calls made Oropher realize how many of them were here.

A clear call reached him from the forest, trees shook their branches and he heard them clearly.

His eyes got used to the brightness around and sensing a move behind him he turned immediately ready to attack or defend himself once more.

Oropher's green eyes narrowed at the elf who now regained his composture, but stood a bit of distance away from him. He hoped the elf learned to not cross his path – he will fight his way out if they will force him.

His green eyes shone one more like a windstorm over the ocean and the trees knew who it was standing tall and proud. The peaceful surrounding were stirred when sudden wind springed up behind him scattering his grey-silver hair and tents almost rose up from the powerful blows, but Oroper accepted strength that was given to him. Even here he sensed vibrations under his feet and trees spoke through the wind, but Oropher was not able to understand them clearly. Instead he still stared at the elf before him who glanced from him to the forest and around at the tents rised up by the wind.

'My friend.' the elf said calmingly, focusing on him and altough his voice was strong like a thunder there was music to be heard in it. 'We mean no harm. Let's give each other a chance.'

Oropher breathed from the strain, but held his dagger ready to attack anytime. Hotness poured from the sky and didn't make it any easier to cool anyhow, all the more that the air started to be humid and he clearly felt upleasant sensation on his skin. Curse this wretched orb!

He looked at the elf who seemed to care that he calmed down from his threatening stance. And Oropher senses no wish from him to fight. He glanced to the sides warningly before he lowered his dagger and straightened up from his fighting stance. Though, he didn't trust the elf enough to hide the weapon at his belt still holding it in hand and the newcomer didn't trust him enough to approach him – he only made few steps in his direction.

'You are welcome to stay with us as long as you wish.' he said and Oropher was grateful that the elf cared to speak a bit slower so he could understand the sense of what he said. 'Let me invite you for a meal.'

Oropher hesitated to this proposal. Just now he had a chance to take his leave and disappear in the canopies, never to be found by strange elves again. But on the other hand Oropher stopped suspecting that they meant any harm to anyone as strange as it sounded. Beside the trees, on this side of the world it was almost impossible to find any good soul willing to help and caring about the well being of someone else. Those were mostly the tribes od the Dark Elves that were seen here, but even them migrated a lot and never made themselves comfortable in one place. And for sure there were no Green Elves around for they would surely make their home in the weloming forest. They were more like a Sindar with their encampment and organization and Oropher wondered if it was possible for them to be their Teleri kin. But then Oropher realized that those elves isolated themselves from protective forest while they needed all the help the trees could provide. Sindar would have never done such a thing. Could they truly be the Noldor who appeared on this side of the Sea?

Oropher started felt rising interest instead of will to defend himself. A thought flourished in his mind that maybe he misjudged the situation and those elves meant no harm, but he chastened himself for it. He couldn't be so sure about it, but he sensed no ill will from them and the calls of the trees were not warnings. Despite anything Oropher couldn't let rising interest to blind everything else, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know more about those elves and rising curiosity dimmed the agression that rised up in him not long ago.

'Thank you.' Oropher said, knowing that his decision to follow the elf may have been not cautious at all so he minded to still be observant. He moved towards the elf, but he never let him fall behind. Oropher preferred him to take the lead or at least walk with him arm to arm.

Eventually, Oropher calmed enough to hide his dagger. The elves around seemed peaceful minding their own duties and they didn't rise any suspicions or eventual plans to attack him. The elf beside him was like this as well and now Oropher felt a bit bad that he treated him like this – all the more that a bruise already started to form on his face. Maybe he misjudged the situation back then.

'Forgive me for hitting you.' he said hoping to be understood. His father tought him Quenya long ago and Oropher never cared to really practise it.

'All is forgiven. The fault was mine.' the elf said and smiled delicately as he turned to look at him and Oropher did the same. 'They call me Laurefindil.'

Oropher was silent for a bit and now being this close to the elf he saw that his dark eyes were not lost, but lightened visibly under the light and it reminded Oropher of the strange radiance he couldn't detect.

'Oropher.' he said, immediately hearing the difference betwen their two languages.

They walked into the area with provisional tables and shelves – there were some peppers, meat and fruits, probably gathered from the forest. Clearly that was where they were preparing their meals and huge crocks and meat above the firepits only confirmed those thoughts.

The elves didn't pay much attention to him or rather tried to stare too long at him. But Oropher had to admit that it was him who stared at them – their dark skin was something he had never seen before. In Doriath only few of the elves had more tanned skin, but nothing catching the eye. So many of them had curly hair very, very rarely seen in Doriath, while among them it seemed quite common. They didn't care to hide from the hotness of the orb and they actually enjoyed it looking up at the sky so the beams warmed their faces. And there was huge variety in their hair colour – many had dark hair, like raven black, some had dark brown or in the colour of night sky, but some of them had light hair like fire, just as the elf near him.

Oropher stood, watching everyone and everything around, surprising himself that he didn't feel threatened at all, while he should feel like it. He still didn't know what those elves intentions were and why they were here – he didn't even know if those were truly the Noldor for it seemed unreal that all of sudden their appeared on this side of the shore.

Instead, he felt now strong curiosity. When he was young, Erthor always told him that he was like a too young wolf that approached a full grown bison – the tragedy lingered in the air. Oropher wondered if his father's words will stackup up now. There was high possibility that it would, but Oropher could not resist his curiosity, now that his nervousness and suspiciousness disappeared.

Laurefindil got them meals – one for Oropher and one for himself and only then Oropher realized how hungry he was. Now he felt weird and a bit foolish that he treated them all like enemies. As he looked at it now, he was more than gratuful for their kindness and help – without them he would be dead by now.

'Thank you, I am grateful.' Oropher said keeping small bowl and a plate in hands. He got a big fish that smelled delicious and in a bowl there were berries with apples.

'You are our guest, my friend, and you need to gather strength.' Laurefindil said and then he looked at Oropher from heels up to his head. 'But still, I must admit that you regenerated impossibly fast from your injury. That's truly impressive.'

'It's quite normal.' Oropher said not truly knowing what he should say. They used strong mending herbs in Doriath, besides, everytime one of the soldiers faced a grave injury he slept as long as he could – it could even take more than few full cycles of stars. But thanks to this the wound healed fast.

Oropher followed Laurefindil to the rocks nearby that were used for sitting and the elves could peacefully eat their meal enjoying the light. He was lead a bit more to the side where there were not many elves and two trees rose tall and proud giving  a bit of shadow. When his new friend sat down in full sun, Oropher was not so fast to follow his steps. He made his was to the rock in the pleasant shadow given by the trees, but then he felt welcoming vibrations going through the clearing and the beech tree shook its leaves lowering its thick branches.

With no second though Oropher went straight to the tree and sat on the lowered branch softly whispering the words of gratitude. And the oak tree that rose nearby as if sighted looking cleverly around.

He made himself comfortable by leaning on the archy branch and with content he realized that there was no pain in his side. He sighted delicately enjoying both the meal and coolness that the shadow brought him. The orb was now almost fully covered by the branches and the trees brought now more shadow on the clearing.

The dish was prepared with simple spices, but it was delicious nonetheless and berries were not too sweet – all of this made Oropher feel more pleasant on soul and heart.

He placed down the bowl and a plate and only then he noticed that Laurefindil was glancing from him to trees and back. He stared with interest, but at the same time it was clear he didn't know what to thinkig of it. He was free to do that a well – the trees welcomed everyone, couldn't he hear it?

Then Oropher rised his head hearing well known cawing above. A swarm of ravens passed the sky looking for their time to get free food that was not hidden. The birds just flew through which meant they would pass by the area much more times to chceck if it was worthy to land at the encampment and get food.

He turned his eyes from the sky to the Laurefindil that now came closer to him and Oropher gathered his bowl and plate from the ground before getting up from the branch. He sent words of gratitude that were gladly accepted and then he turned to Laurefindil.

But before he managed to say anyhting, there was a sudden commotion around and Laurefindil turned to see what was happening and when he moved towards the commotion, Oropher followed.

They made their way to the side of the camp where the reserves were hidden. For their bad luck many of them were thrown over and empty while Oropher suspected that they were full not long ago. Ravens and wolves kept together and the birds always cleaned up the kill or whatever the wolves left behind.

Oropher kept himself on side and the elves were so busy with the situation that they didn't pay attention to him. His new friend went forward to talk this through and decide what to do. It was easy to see that this was a doing of the wolves, those animals always sniffed up an easy food. Besides, the elves didn't hidden the food well enough and they did nothing to keep the wolves at bay. At the first look the encampment seemed in shape and everything was in it's place, but as Oropher looked deeper and depper the more he saw – those elves seemed a bit lost with what they were doing. And the loss of food won't make their next Changes any easier.

'It's wolves.' Oropher said when Laurefindil came closer to him.

'Yes.' he answered and sightened, rubbing his forehead. Then he looked back at Oropher who still looked around. 'I need to speak with my companions about what we should do next. You, my friend, may stay around the fire or come back to the tent.'

Oropher had no intension to sit blankly when he exactly knew what needed to be done. Those elves seemed to be a bit like elflings in a fog, but Oropher will make their lives easier and he will show them how to take care of their problems.

'I will take care of the wolves.' he said and with those words he turned to the forest, walking away before the elf said something.

He run into the woods and held up a branch that was lowered for him, allowing the tree to rise him up. The warm orb disappeared under the line when the world ended and now the pale one appeared and with it the wolves howled more intensively. There were many of them around in those woods and he won't have to wait long to get a sight on any of them.

He found a good spot and he bunkered there hoping that soon enough the prey will appear. He wondered how many packs wandered those forests and how many kills he should do for his plan to work out.

In less than few moments a grey wolf appeared. It was alone, probably seeking other members of its pack to begin the hunt, but Oropher stringed his bow and released an arrow in less than a blink, shooting the wolf in the neck. A loud yelp was carried by soft wind and the wolf managed to jump away before falling hard to the forest ground. It was not a long death – the animal breathed few times and throw its paws and then it congealed motionless.

He managed to drag the wolf to on the verge of encampment and this lone thing took more that the hunt itself for the wolf was heavy. And then he left once more to the woods seeking another wolves to hunt. And it ended with success - he managed to hunt two more wolves so in the end he had three dead wolves – two grey ones and one black one. He actually killed one with a dagger, as he did once during his hunt in Ossiriand and by doing this Oropher knew he was in shape once more.

He dragged the wolves in three different places, half-distance away between the encampment and the forest and right now he needed three ravens to complete this.

He learned this to do this from the Green Elves in Ossiriand who had problems with the wolves as well in the past. Oropher cut the wolf's throat deep with precise move and let the blood be absorbed by soil. Then, he took a bit of blood in his own hands and painted with the bark of the trees that rose up on the verge of the forest.

When he came back to the corpse, he noticed Laurefindil was standing above it with weird expression on his face. Oropher kneeled down and cut wolf's abdomen letting the vitals to pour out of the body. The smell was disgusting and weak steam rose above the vitals that were still hot. In less then few cycles the corpses will start to rot and then they will have to throw them away into te forest when small predators and vermins will take care of it.

'I need three bars.' Oropher said as he straightened up, but Laurefindil still looked down at the animal.

'This wolf is huge.' Laurefindil said and Oropher briefly cleaned his dagger from dirt and blood. He frowned a bit not understanding what his new friend meant by this – those wolves he just hunted were nothing special. Only once in his life he met a wolf he was not able to kill. The beast was almost as huge as a warg and it was a leading female to the pack in northern forest of Neldoreth. It was quite long time ago and by now the wolf faded away by old age, but Oropher will never forget the biting wounds the beast left him.

'Typical wolf, I would say.' Oropher said and he moved to take care of another corpse.

Then again characteristical cawing made him look up, but this time he reached for his bow and arrows with fast practised moves.

In such group it was not hard to shoot three ravens. One after another they fell down, dead before they reached the ground. Fortunately, the birds didn't fall down in the encampment and Oropher quickly gathered them from the grass between the forest and the tents. Then he briefly gathered three long sticks lying near the forest line and he came back to the first wolf that was already taken care of.

He threw dead birds and two sticks on the ground, leaving only one in his hand and he sharpened the end of it swiftly while Laurefindil was watching him intently.

'Don't get me wrong.' Oropher said slowly, hoping to be understood. 'But you seem to don't know what to do. It's strange that you don't know this, but I will help you take care of your problems.'

Oropher took one raven in hand and with no remorse he ripped off feathers from the tail and wings, minding to have them still in hand so they won't scatter around.

'It's not wise to camp in the forest and not knowing how to take care of the wolves.' Oropher said as he empaled the bird on the bar and placed it in the ground so the raven looked like dire omen. Then he scattered around the feathers making sure to cover as much groud as possible. Laurefindil kept watching him tracking his every move. 'They are confused by those orbs and those wild lands make them bold.'

Then he grabbed the remaining two dead birds and bars and moved on to another wolven corpse, treating it as a previous one and when he was taking care of the last one he spoke once more.

'You seem strangely lost. As if you have never been to those forests.' he said then and looked up at Laurefindil who watched him, now with more curiosity than dread.

'We have never been to those forests.'

Oropher frowned getting up and he stood before Laurefindil staring intently at him and scanning his whole face. Could his bravest thoughts be true?

'Where is your home then?' Oropher asked and he threw away hair from his arm not caring than his hands were soiled with blood. They stared at each other and Oropher felt than now this conversation could answer all the questions he had.

'This is our home now.'

'But it wasn't.' Oropher said immediately and bright sparks of curiosity fired up in his eyes. He was fierce in every aspect of life and he pressed forward to know more. 'You don't fit here. You don't belong here. You don't know this world around you.'

'But you do.' Laurefindil said and this same sparks lit up in his eyes. 'You are like the forest around. You belong here.'

Oropher wondered if he could trust the elf enough. They knew each other for less than few orbs rises and all they knew about each other were their names. And to know more Oropher will probably have to risk his life once more.

The wind springed up and trees moved from one side to another in strange dance. They sensed more than he will ever be able to.

'Do you hear them?' Oropher said to Laurefindil, as he felt shivers down in the ground and shaking of leaves gave him courage. Trees gave their support freely and Oropher took all the stregnth the trees gave him. 'They know who I am.'

Laurefindil glanced from the encampment where the tents were almost rised up by the wind and then he looked at the forest than seemed in a trance.

'I belong to the Land Beyond' Oropher continued. 'We are a kin to Teleri. I am of the Grey Elves who are lead by Elwë Singollo, the King of Doriath and Lord of Beleriand. I am Oropher, son of Erthor, son of Elmo.'

Laurefindil stared at him, now with astonishment. If he was truly of the Noldor, than for sure he knew who were Elwë and Elmo, and he could easily make a connection between those two figures, but Oropher never felt strong connection to Elu Thingol. In some way he was his uncle, but it was more Celeborn and Galathil who were closer to the King. Oropher rarely spent time with Elwë and even now he saw the King only when it was neccessary. Tough he was of the Royal Family and he was a Prince of Doriath, Oropher felt more an peace with his General rank - he was so used to it that he often forgot that others should bow to him.

'You are a great-nephew to King Elwë?' Laurefindil presized and Oropher nodded at those words.

'I belong here more than you probably think.' Oropher said and he impaled the remaining pole in the ground with raven on it. He looked at his work with content. 'You don't have to worry about wolves and ravens. Later, I will take care of the bears, but I need to gather few materials for it.'

'You don't have to worry yourself about this. You have done enough for us.' Laurefindil said. 'It's an honour to us to have among us a Prince of House Elmo.'

Oropher watched Laurefindil bend in gracious bow and he frowned. He didn't intend to provoke such reaction. He wanted to be honest and he expected them same in return.

'There is no need for this.' he said as he shook his head. 'I am a Prince by blood, but it is my rank by what the elves refer to me. And no one bows before me. They salute.'

'You are a warrior then.' Laurefindil said and Oropher immediately noticed how his eyes flashed with sparks. Laurefindil was a warrior as well, but Oropher saw how familiar this elf with courtesy and language. This elf definately of a noble House and he most likely spend a lot of time at the court. But where – Oropher intended to find out. 'I should have expected nothing less seeing how you hold yourself.' Laurefindil smiled a bit, but then continued a bit more serious. 'If you are wiling to I would lead you to those who lead us. They wished to speak with you at your convenience, once you will feel in strength.'

The meeting with the leaders of the Noldor. If those were even the Noldor. Oropher was not sure if he just didn't get himself into more trouble, but he nodded to Laurefindil who lead him forward through the camp.

Blood on Oropher's hands dried unpleasantly and now it fell off like sand. But now he was sure those elves could hunt and storage their food in peace without worry that something will take it away.

Oropher glanced at the spacy tent with blue markings. He had never seen such art before, nor he new how it was painted. for it was not embroidered. There were some emblems and symbols Oropher couldn't identify with any House or even craft. But surely this was a heart of command to this encampment.

While he was busy admiring the surroundings, Laurefindil passed by the poles of the tent that were neatly binded on sides and Oropher hurried to catch him up. He entered the tent hearing Laurefindil speak, but he spoke too fast for Oropher to understand. But now those who were inside looked at him in wonder and Oropher stared back with eyes shining like a wild jungle. The storm was coming.


	22. A Sunflower and Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sunflower and Summer.

There was only one elf standing inside the spacy tent. Her loose pants were tightened with a band middle-calf and there was a shawl binded around the waist, her shirt was adorned with simple embroidery. She had hair in colour of fire and starlight which clearly stood out from her dark skin, in the most wonderful way anyone could imagine. Gleaming gems were braided into her waves and thin chains laying on her hair were fastened ornately, but the jewelry didn't dim her beauty and only emphasised it. Her blue eyes were keen and bright with blazing light. Oropher only saw such brilliance in Melian's eyes, their strong Queen.

The elleth stood near the small round table, probably being busy with some matter not long ago, but now she watched him in wonder that was returned. Oropher got used to Laurefindil and strength that emanated from him, but there was something more to the elleth in front of him. Oropher stepped a bit closer moving in an arch and keeping distance from her, who in turn kept her eyes at him. The color of her eyes reminded Oropher of spring flowers in forest of Region and shallow lakes in Neldoreth, light mirrored in her eyes like starlight from the rain drops on leaves. There was no sound as he moved and he stared intently at the phenomenon in front of him, trying to understand what he saw.

The elleth didn't turn her eyes away from his own. Where many failed in watching his green eyes turn into strong thunder, the elleth didn't look away. Her own eyes were kind and stance not threatening, but undoubted strength lied hidded in her heart.

Oropher didn't want to play in bows - he won't bow before her, but neither he expected this in return. He stood before her with disheveled hair that cought weak beams of light which passed by the tent's fabric and now his dark grey hair visibly lightened, showing silver shades. There was still blood on his hands and sleeves, weapons on his back ensured everyone around to keep their distance while the elleth stood almost as tall as him with uptight clean hair and no weapons.

Oropher had to admit that he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Save few elves, he rarely encoutered individuals in whom he felt this strange vibe matching his own. There was Taranir, Orthon, his uncle Galadhon, Mablung, maybe even Elwë, but even their spirit seemed different from his own while from this elleth he sensed this same unfliching will. To this day, Oropher saw himself only in Celeborn and Amdír.

'It's our honour to host you in our encampment, my Lord.' she spoke with voice deep like river Sirion and nodded at him gracefully tough not servily. Delicate smile graced her lips and she left the small round table and approached him a bit closer. 'I hope you are well by now. Many said you won't survive the next rising of the sun.'

'They should have known better, my Lady.' Oropher said as he returned delicate nod. 'I am not bested easily.'

His eyes flashed like sudden wind over the ocean, but the elleth kept her eyes fixed on him, staring with undeniable curiosity, almost unhealthy one and Oropher tried to guess what she saw, what she thought. But then the elleth as if shook off her stance and continued.

'Forgive us for any inconvenience, we are not yet accomodated as we wish to be.'

'All is well, my Lady. I expect no luxury.' Oropher said minding his words carefully, just like his father tried to teach him all his life. This was a time to act more like a Prince and less like a soldier, but his change of attitude will show faster than a blink if there will be a need for it. He looked briefly at the inside of the tent, but quickly focused again on the elleth in front of him. 'Truth be told, I didn't expect to meet any elves here.'

'That is most understendable.' she said trying to remain in her composture, but she failed when smile appeared on her face once more and then shook her head. 'This officiality do not suit this conversation, wouldn't you agree?'

Now it was Oropher who smiled a bit. He was never good in this kind of talk - he was tought the rules of the court and how to behave with courtesy and manners that were expected from the member of House Elmo, but he always lacked the subtle finesse, ability to converse freely with those he should, even if he despized them. His attitude and nature always shown, sooner or later. In Menegroth, during councils, other official or unofficial meetings or during a feasts, he was approached by elves who felt sufficiently sure in his presence and despite anything, there were quite many of those elves. And it seemed neither the elleth in front of him enjoyed the courtesy and forced mannerism all too much.

'You are absolutely right.' he said, his smile remained on his lips as he delicately bowed. If anything he still knew how to behave in the presence of a Lady. 'I am Oropher, son of Erthor, son of Elmo. I came from the Kingdom Doriath or Artanor as this name may be better known to you. We are lead by King Elwë Singollo and Queen Melian.'

Sparks of interest lit up in her eyes once more and Oropher once more wondered at the ever present light with which she graced the surroundings.

'Yes, you are truly a Sindel, a Grey Elf.' she said and nodded more to herself. 'There is familiar light in you.' her voice dropped to lower one, but she came back to her usual tone as she continued. 'I am Artanis, daughter of Arafinwë, son of Finwë. I was born in the Land Beyond the Sea, Eldamar. Elvenhome.'

All his assumptions were true. What made those elves to leave their white shores? Was the Blessed Lands not what they expected?

'You are our kin. Those who left long ago, the Followers of Finwë.'

'So we are.' Artanis nodded to his words. 'But I was born in Aman and did not follow my grandfather through the March. Neither did my father.'

'I was but a new-born child when the March began. But my father said that I was born at the Waters. So were my cousins.'

'You were?' Artanis said and tough what she said seemed like a question, it was filled with wish and strange deep need which Oropher didn't understand. And her eyes shone even brighter. 'Even through your young eyes, you saw Cuiviénen. This may be even more of a blessing than seeing the white shores of Aman.'

Then she regained her composture and looked at him once more with kind, but still strong eyes.

'I don't think it's needed to speak of our titles further. Nor about or Houses.' Artanis said as she approached him closer and held her hand towards him. It was a strange habit, but not unknown to Oropher. It was usual greeting between two strangers that for sure didn't fit a Princess and a Prince. But Oropher gripped her hand in return, minding to not make it too powerful, but Artanis herself had a strong grip. She didn't even flinch at the feeling of dried blood on his hands. 'But my grandfather Finwë held both Elwë and Elmo in great friendship. I hope our Houses can stay in this brotherhood for the centuries to come.'

His father spoke to him of Finwë – he was a Noldo who lead his people from Cuiviénen to Blessed Realm in the West. Erthor once told him that House of Elmo was for some reason close with House of Finwë, but Oropher had no clue why and he was never told how it occured. Truth be told, Oropher was not much interested in this matter. But it seemed that at the waters of Cuiviénen and during early times of the March, Erthor, with his own father Elmo and Elwë took part in many councels that involved all the leaders of the elves, but the greatest alliance was between Elwë, Elmo and Finwë, who held themselves in great friendship, just as Artanis said.

'Your leave beyond the sea changed nothing between our Houses, nor with our people.' Oropher said when their greeting was over. Once more he had to say to himself that everything he suspected came out to be true. Those were truly the Golodhrim who arrived to these lands. 'We Edhil were always close with the Golodhrim.'

Artanis frowned a bit as if she didn't understand.

'Golodhrim?' she repeated carefully. 'Is that how your people call us?'

'The Skilled of Hand. Edhil always recall the craftiness of your people.' Oropher smiled a bit at the memory of his father telling him about endless resourcefulness of their kin.

'Now that is a well thing to be known for.' Artanis smiled a bit more widely. 'We in turn call ourselves the Noldor, the Deep-Elves. Wise, the Golden.' she shook her head. 'Quite many of those titles I guess.'

Oropher could not deny that also the pride of the Golodhrim was not unknown to his people. Those fancy titles only confirmed it, tough it didn't mean the Golodhrim they didn't deserve them.

'We call ourselves Edhil, the Elves.' Oropher shrugged his arms a bit and winked a bit. 'Not much to speak about.'

'Don't say such things, my friend.' Artanis said as she laughed a bit. 'My people call you Sindeldi, the Grey Elves, but you are also known to us as the Elves of Twilight. Neither here nor there.' she smiled once more. 'I don't think you know how inspiring this is.'

Oropher never put much thought to it. It was strange interpretation. They were here, in this land, there was no in between.

'Come, let me offer you fresh water.' Artanis said then and lead him deeper into the tent that proved to be much larger that he previously anticipated. She pointed at the small bowl with water. 'You may wash you hands, if you wish.'

Oropher did as she proposed. Though he didn't mind to have such dirty hands, it did not befitted to present himself like this neither as a Prince and in the presence of a Lady, tough a Lady didn't seem to pay attention to it. They both had another matters in their minds and how they presented themselves was of lesser importance. Even their short conversation awaken even deeper curiosity that rose in Oropher and Artanis seemed to feel it as well.

'Your Falmari kin in the West call us Goldoi, the Learned.' Artanis started to speak and Oropher heard her from the deeper part of the tent. 'And we refer to them as the Wave-folk. Falmari, the Singers. Are you so fond of the Sea as your kin in the West?'

She stopped speaking all of sudden as if she was interrupted by something and Oropher looked up, frowning a bit. He wiped his wet hands in clothes feeling alarming needle stinging his side.

But Artanis was back within a moment and Oropher couldn't think any different, but guess that she seemed distracted. To his surprise it was Artanis who handed him over a simple cup with water. There were no servants around to hand over anything nor even ask to bring something. During those kind of meetings in Doriath there were as many elves as needed and each of them had different duty.

Oropher took the goblet and sipped cool water. He wondered at the strange change of demanour in Artanis, but it didn't last for long as he felt he was observed. Artanis was looking at him intently and it seemed she only realized it when he stared back at her. And when Artanis noticed what she was doing she smiled a bit and shook her head lowering her eyes on the groud.

'Forgive me, Oropher. I have never saw an elf like you.'

'I assure you, it's the same for me, Artanis.' Oropher said and he realised that adding her name was not uncomfortable. 'Your people are something I have never encountered before.'

Artanis scanned his face, then looked all over him and her eyes linger more on his hair. And Oropher as well turned his attention to her hair once more. It was magnificent in its very colour and gleamed differently in many lights.

'Your eyes are striking.' Artanis said. 'It's like fresh apples in spring, like grasslands under summer sky.'

Or like a typhoon over the sea. Artanis had not seen this side of him that was very well known among his own people. And if they will force him anyhow, he will make it known to the Golodhrim as well.

'You in turn have starlight in your hair.' he said looking all over her. 'But it gleams with bright colors of fire. Like a sunflower.'

By the look on her face Oropher knew she didn't understand. And confusion in her voice only confirmed it.

'A sunflower?'

'You have never seen a sunflower?' Oropher asked not truly believing it. In woods od Doriath sunflowers rose up wherever they could, especially on the glades and clearings in the forest of Region and elves living there had those flowers in their small gardens in front of their houses. In the gardens of Menegroth it was possible to spot this flower as well. 'It's a tall plant with green thick stalk and big leaves. A middle part is dark, almost black, but petals are yellow and gleam in starlight with countless colors.'

Artanis listened intently and by the look on her face, Oropher easily realized she had never seen such a flower before. It's a shame that they didn't have those plants in their home in the West. And at once Oropher wondered how much the two lands, their respective homes, differed from each other.

'I would like to see it one day.' Artanis said and then she laughed all of sudden, covering her mouth. 'I just realized you said I looked like a flower!'

Her laugh was different given her deep voice, but it was so honest in its purity that Oropher couldn't help but smile as well. All his previous worries were forgotten and Artanis was back to herself again from stange previous stance. Oropher enjoyed speaking with her - he enjoyed the differences, the knowledge they shared with no second thoughts. Oropher appreciated such openess and freedom of conversation, something which made it hard for him to master the art of small talk.

'Well, you said that I looked like an apple!'

'So I did, I'm afraid!' Artanis laughed once more. 'But from your description it's quite an honour to be considered like a sunflower. You may call me that and in turn I would very much like to call you Summer.'

Oropher for a moment thought that she was joking, but she truly wasn't. It seemed she was true and honest in everything she said which all too much reminded him of the Green Elves.

'We have a deal then.' he said and reached a hand to Artanis who gripped it immediately.

Then a clear howling was heard through the forests around and Artanis frowned with unease. And before they could continue their conversation powerful thunder sounded far away, yet sill much too close. Oropher knew it was no mere storm that formed somewhere in the sky. The enemy sounded his anger and trees answered this threat rising even taller and ruffling their leaves.

A clear call reached him. The wind brought more tidings and the trees send it forth. The forest called him home.

Oropher thought he will encounter the army of yrch in the lands of Lammoth - an army that was preparing to swarm Beleriand with foul darkness and threatening plague. Instead he found the long lost kin and gained new friends and allies. Which didn't change a fact that Doriath could still be in danger.

'It's him. It cannot be different.' Artanis said and Oropher recalled Celeborn saying those same words in Ossiriand. 'Our warriors already met his army in one battle. We are not safe here.'

Oropher knew he needed to go back home. He was away already for too long – when the pale orb was shining he looked up to see the stars only to notice the contellations of late spring and beginning of summer. Before he will get to Doriath it will be almost the end of summer. Indeed, he was gone for far too long and at the lone memory of his poor father gripped Oropher's heart. But he couldn't leave the Golodhrim, the Noldor, on their own. Oropher was afraid they got themselves into situation they couldn't fully take care of – they seemed almost helpless in this new, wild land.

'Give me the map.' he said and Artanis looked at him at him at first surprised as if he took her away from her own deep thoughts, but then she approached the table behind and scrabbled through few papers before taking out a barely written one.

Oropher looked at it. Very wisely, the Noldor started to slowly scout the land around them, but they probably took all the caution they needed and it would be long time before they will find a safe spot to camp in. The shore of Beleriand in Lammoh was painted neatly on the map and lands a bit south of it as well. Sketch of the mountains was there as well with a beginning of the passage, Firth of Drengist. Oropher grabbed a pen with atrament and started to paint roughly on the map.

'You may take your people south, to the land sheltered with mountains even from the seaside.' Oropher said roughly sketching the sea in the west and then the mountains that crossed each other in one place. 'It a rainy terrain with a lot of bogs, but there is easy access to the long lake.' then he looked at not finished Firth of Dengrist that went through the mountains from Lammoth. 'You can also cross the passage to the northern lands which have much clearer skies. There will be plently of place for your people there and the enemy will have hard time with crossing the mountains.'

'Why such hurry?' Artanis asked though she listened to him intently, remembering his every word.

'I'm afraid it's time for me to go home.' Oropher said as he looked up at her from the map. He didn't know why, but the thought of leaving made him somber. 'But I won't leave you with no guidance. You don't know those lands.'

'You should speak about it with my uncle, not me.' she said. 'Nolofinwë, son of Finwë is our leader here and I am sure he will listen to your words.'

'Your esteemed uncle must forgive me, but I can not meet him now.' Oropher said. 'My duty lies to my people in Doriath and they are my utmost prority. And the enemy is not sleeping.'

'I know.' Artanis sighted, but nodded to his words. 'I am sure he will understand. As will my cousins and brothers. They would be truly honoured to meet you. And I am sure you would have gained more insight from them then from me.'

Oropher frowned a bit as he listened to her. Artanis was determined and truthful in everything she did, though she seemed dimmed down a bit, as if overwhelmed by something. It may be longing for her old home or worry for the future, Oropher didn't know, but from his own experience he knew that most often those were elleths who were more suitable to lead rather than ellons.

'I don't know them, but I do know you. If only for this short time.' Oropher said. 'I saw a bit of myself in you. And now I must admit that the name Summer suits me well. The most dreadful storms appear in this season after all.'

Artanis looked at him, but she held no curiosity this time. Oropher didn't know what Golodhrim knew of them - their kin from the east, but surely the Noldor must know that they were not the singers nor the shipbuilders. And if they didn't know, then they will learn it the hard way. Pride of the Golodhrim was well known, some said they even had a disdainful nature, but Artanis didn't seem to be any of those and Oropher truly hoped they will see each other again.

'We found your horse in the forest, it has a painted eye.' she said. 'We took care of it and it's in shape. I will lead you to it.'

Oropher felt a wave of relief that Luin was healthly and ready for the road ahead. He doubted that the Golodhrim had any horses in their encampment as the wild herds of those aminals didn't come as far as to Lammoth. And Oropher was truly glad that he won't have to go back to Doriath on foot - with a horse it was highly possible that he will arrive home much earlier than he previously thought.

When they left the tent, Laurefindil was waiting outside. Artanis spoke some words to him, but too fast for Oropher to understand and when he left, they were on their way, deeper into encampment and as they walked through it Oropher pointed at the eastern side where river crossed the heart of the forest. It was bear's territory and Oropher recommended to move their encampment closer to southern side.

'But you don't have to worry about the wolves anymore.' he said. 'Lynxes may appear, though they walk alone and possess no threat.'

Luin stood peacefully under simply constructed shelter and cropped the grass. Oropher called the horse and it rised head immediately and obediently trotted to him. Luin was truly in great shape and it seemed that he was attacked by nothing during his lone time in the woods for which Oropher was truly glad.

The horse perked ears around when wind springed up furiously, but Oropher glanced at the forest line – the wind brought only more tidings and trees listened intently to what their kin in the east wanted to say. Then they resumed their stance against the storm and ground shivered with vibrations. The forest called him and he had to go.

Oropher looked at Artanis who was not much shorter than him. She as well looked on the verge of the forest, but her sight was running everywhere not focusing. It was clear she didn't hear what he did.

'This land is not for us. It lives on it's own.' Artanis said and she turned her light blue eyes to him. 'Valinor was build and made to be our home. Everything there was for our convenience. This land is too wild.'

'This land is my home. It's unpredictable and dangerous, but even here I have allies who will grant me shelter and strength.' Oropher said as he kept staring at the tall trees rising agaist gathering storm. 'The forest calls to you as well, the trees will warn you of any danger and lead you home if you will ever be lost.' he turned to Artanis who looked at him as well. 'If we shall ever meet again, I will show you the ways of my people. I will make you belong here, Sunflower.'

'I truly hope we shall meet again, Summer.' Artanis said. 'And in turn I will tell you of my beautiful home. I doubt you could ever imagine something more marvelous than spring flowers in the forests of Orome.'

Oropher turned to jump on his horse. He wished to stay here for much longer and help the Golodhrim find themselves in this land that was new and strange for them. But he couldn't stay. His duty binded him to Doriath and he had to go immediately. He did what he could in this short amount of time and left Artanis guidances of what they should do – even being in such situation the Noldor were known to be resolute and adapt quickly, they were great hunters, warriors and could organize themselves. They will be fine. And once in Doriath, Oropher will ask the King to come back to the them with even more help and suggestions.

'Wait, Oropher!'

Artanis stopped him and he turned to her once more. Laurefindil appeared with small bag and he handed it over to Artanis who in turn gave it to him.

'For your travel, my friend. From your stories it seems you need to ride far.'

He took the bag, but immediately he felt guilt about that. They were in hard situation enough and Oropher couldn't take away even more from them.

'I'm sorry, but I can't take this.' he started, but he was interrupted quickly.

'I know what you will say. But, please, take it. For all your help and now you are our friend. We wish you safe and fast journey.' Artanis said. 'Would you mind if we should give you our farewalls?'

When he nodded to her words, she stepped even closer to him which he didn't expect. Oropher felt uncomfortable about this, but not threatened at all and then to his surprise Artanis cought his face in hands and kissed his cheeks. It would be probably rude to step back so he stood there, silently enduring this treatment like a horse that did not enjoy grooming. Such greeting or farewall would be inapropriate or even unacceptable in Doriath, but for them it seemed to be more than common. And before he knew Laurefindil as well stepped closer to him and kissed his cheeks. He didn't mind another ellon to kiss him, but such a thing between newly met elves was not to even think about. Still, Oropher accepted the farewalls they gave him with no falter.

'That was...unexpected.' he said when they stepped back. 'But thank you for all your kindness.'

'Next time, my friend, I will gladly see what a warrior of Doriath is capable of.' Laurefindil said and his eyes flashed a bit with a challenge and Oropher answered with the same.

'There are those who don't have such strength to stand against me.' he said. 'Although, learned and skilled you are, I suspect there were not many clashes you fought in.' Oropher reached out his hand to Laurefindil. 'I will show you what we are. Like our steel, we do not bend.'

Laurefindil cought his hand in warrior's farewall, sealing their promise and when they stepped away Oropher jumped on his horse and Luin knew it was time for anew travel. Despite such long time paintings of horse's body remained and Oropher hoped it will give them strength they both needed.

He looked down at both Laurefindil and Artanis, his new friends he gained in this faraway land.

'It's rude of me to leave without meeting your uncle, Nolofinwë, but I cannot wait.' he said. 'Give him my sincere apologise.'

'All is well, Oropher. I am sure he will understand.' Artanis said briefly caressing horse's hair. 'He will be grateful for your directions and help. I heard what you did with the wolves. We are more than grateful.'

'Don't forget, Sunflower.' he said as he leaned down a bit and placed a hand on Artanis's shoulder. 'Listen to the forest. You were right saying that this land lives on its own. It has much to tell.'

Artanis briefly cought his hand resting on her own shoulder.

'I truly wish we will meet again, Summer.' she said. 'And somehow I know we will.'

'We will.' Oropher said with his ease confidence and when he took his hand away straightening up Artanis stepped away from the horse. Oropher glanced from Laurefindil to Artanis once more and then he turned his horse and springed up in gallop through remaining distance of the settlement at galloped to the forest. The trees shook their leaves and stepped aside showing him the way.

Oropher never turned around to see those who watched him leave. Once he said he goodbyes he needed to move forth, but this time he couldn't hold himself and he glanced back at the standing elves before his horse carried him on the forest road and the shapes of Artanis and Laurefindil were lost to him.


	23. Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are not what they seem.

At his bad luck, while crossing the plains towards Doriath Oropher encountered a group of three wargs. He lead Luin down from the mountains and the beasts sniffed them up immediately showing themselves on the small hill far before them. He was spotted and there was no way to evade this clash so Oropher lead his horse on flat tundra where Luin could with ease keep the wargs at bay while Oropher shot them down one after another. He was grateful he took his longer bow that allowed for more powerful shots that could be sent at greater distances. Still, the wargs were agile and shooting them down was not as easy as it would seem at first and Oropher feared that the last warg would actually manage to grab Luin by leg. It could be said that Oropher shot the least at the very last moment before the tragedy.

The rest of their travel through the plains was peaceful enough, but Oropher was twice as cautious and vigilant - it was unlikely that Luin would endure a run such as this once more and Oropher would stand no chance in facing three wargs. And the horse, although resilent, showed the tiredness and strain of the travel.

They entered territory of Doriath from north-western side and the feeling of entering the Girdle was unmistakable. It was like swoosh of cool air yet pleasant as it sent no cold shivers down the body. It was undeniable magic Melian was known for, powerful enough to stand against the Dark Lord. Oropher sighted with relief and breated more easily and even Luin clearly relaxed in his gallop.

A well known forest of Brethil welcomed him warmly, some trees even expressed startle that he was gone for so long. Oropher sent forth whispers of greeting that were embraced and carried further ahead. The forest knowns their own, his father always used to say. That the elves of their family may not be as blessed in understanding the land as were the other elves, but House of Elwe and House of Elmo are ruling Houses of Doriath and trees know this well.

Bright light of the orb illuminated dark green leaves, some already fell down on the moss and soil, some started to hold the colour of red and yellow. It was the end of summer in Doriath, he was gone for far too long.

Oropher had no wish to camp in the forest once Menegroth was within reach. He wished to be in the city before the yellow orb would rise once more. He knew he will overstrain the horse, but once in Menegroth, Luin will get all the care and rest he deserved and if there will be oportunity, Oropher would take the horse back to Ossiriand, back under the care of Celegil.

Oropher found the known path with ease. A wide road ahead lead straight to the gates and the trees shook their leaves. They always did that when someone approached the gates and their welcome was always taken with gratitude. A known horn blew loudly, a sound Oropher didn't hear for so long, and then the gateway opened wide enough for him to gallop inside. He entered a sandy courtyard and stopped his horse softly and Luin breathed heavily with a strain. Oropher jumped down from Luin's back and patted his sweaty neck – he knew he had overstrained the horse and the travel was weary even for steadfast Luin, but the horse will manage even such fast pace they moved in.

He turned to face the guardian who approached him and before the elf could say anything he took the lead.

'Send a soldier to the King and ask him to grace me an audience. The matter is urgent.' he said. 'And give the horse to the stable masters. Bid them to make cool compresses on horses legs and back.'

'As you wish, general.'

He nodded to the guardian and just as he was dressed he passed the courtyard and went into the corridor leading to the Great Court. His dirty boots left tracks in the corridors, but when first mud was shook off the polished floor remained clean. He cared not how dirty and mashed up his outfit was and undeniably it looked terrible - rubbed material on elbows and legs almost lost color and his outfit was even ripped here and there including the large part of ripped of material where the spike from the trap hit him before and tough the blood dried well and was almost not visible on the dark uniform there was a characteristical stain on the material that could not be mistaken with anything else. But to Oropher it was of no importance how he looked like at this moment. He needed to see the King immediately and inform him of the happenings in the western lands beyond Ered Luin with most important matter - who he had met there.

He arrived to the entrance of the Throne Room and the Royal Guards opened the heaby door letting him in without words. Oropher passed by them and entered the Room with fast pace and he almost bumped with Erthor who hastily walked in opposite direction.

They halted, staring at each other, Erthor didn't even bothered to look at all of him focusing only on his face. And Oropher was first who cought his father in firm embrace that was returned immediately. His regrets from long ago and thoughts of his father's worry now vanished and he knew he won't ever find words good enough to say how sorry he was. For a brief moment Oropher closed his eyes and layed head on his father's arm here and ther realizing how truly tired he was. Being alone on this travel prevented him from sleeping too much let alone falling in deep slumber and he was more drowsing off focusing back at every sound and horse's nervous reaction. And he rested with weapon in hand. But his time for rest will come soon. Right now he still had work to do.

'I can't even say how glad I am to have you back.' Erthor said and smoothered grey-silver hair that fell down Oropher's back. His father always did it and most likely he tried to ease more himself than his son, but Oropher never cared.

'I told you not once that I always come back home.' he said and he prefered not to think how close he was to break that promise. 'I'm sorry. I can only imagine how worried you were-'

'I was. You can't possibly even know this. When Celeborn told me-' Erthor said, but then stopped all of sudden. 'I prefer to not even remember it. But all is well again, now that you are back.'

Oropher opened his eyes hearing the door on the other side of the room opening. The King and Queen entered the Throne Room and Oropher sighted quietly. He delicately pulled away from his father and smiled a bit, though he was sure his father could see right through him.

'You are injured, are you not?' Erthor said and Oropher immediately shook his head, but his father already looked up and down searching for the injury that healed long ago.

'I am well now, all is fine.' he said and it always surprised him how well his father could read his thoughts. He always knew what was amiss and Oropher was never able to hide anything from him.

'Now?' Erthor repeated and sighted deeply when he finally noticed stain of blood on his uniform. But Oropher quickly bid his father to focus back on him and Erthor shook his head and Oropher was glad his father didn't pursue the matter further. 'Oh, you are so tired, my son.'

As Erthor said it Oropher sighted a bit. Now that he was home his tiredness threatened to take a grip on him. He felt almost burned-up.

'Let's go. I will say what I need. It's of great importance.'

They turned with Erthor to approach the Royals who now stepped down the steps from their Thrones and walked towards them as well. Their presence was unique as always - Queen Melian was without a thought exceptional in bearing, appearance and her powerful spells were seen in her eyes. And Elwës courage was legendary, he earned love and loyalty of his people who would follow him till the reach of the world. When they were close enough Oropher bended in a bow that befitted in greeting Rulers of Doriath.

'My King, my Queen.' he greeted and straightened up. Melian got ahead of her husband and pointed at nearby seat.

'Please, sit. I see how weary you are.' she spoke with clear voice that never failed to bring comfort. At first Oropher was reluctant to do so, but when Melian prompted him once more he didn't protest and sat down.

Elwë who stayed a bit behind bit to close the massive door and soon enought the clicked close and they were left alone in the Throne Room. There were even no attendants around and this meeting would be less formal than Oropher though it to be at first.

Elwë grabbed one chair for his wife and another for himself, Erthor did the same and when they were all sitting around him, Oropher sighted a bit.

'Forgive me for calling you like this all of sudden, my King.' he said, but Elwë shook his head.

'You surely had your reasons for it, my nephew, and I trust you with this.' he said stepping down from his usual formal tone of voice to more appoachable. Now that they were all left alone, they could afford to speak with more familiarity as there were no prying eyes on them. 'Now tell us what happened. Celeborn told us of the rising danger in the West, what have you saw?'

'It turned out that it was no danger.' Oropher said and he shook his head. 'I crossed western land and passed by the Mountains of Shadow to search for the gathering army of the enemy as we suspected with Celeborn that it will be so. But there was none army in sight and the smoke was long gone.' he spoke fruther. 'I entered the forest between Ered Lomin and the seashore, in the land of Lammoth. That's were I was wounded. I encountered a trap I have never met before' he said as he looked at his father. 'But someone helped me and took care of me.'

'There are no known to us tribes of elves there.' Erthor said and Oropher cought his father's hand to ease him as he clearly felt a wave of dread that passed by his father. He couldn't imagine the thoughts that run through Erthor's head about loosing his son.

'And there are none. It was no tribe that helped me.' he said and he looked at Elwe. 'Those were the Golodhrim, uncle, I am certain. They said it themselves.'

Elwë fell deep in thought. He frowned and lowered his sight to the floor, resting chin on his hand. By his silence Oropher knew he can continue.

'Their encampment reached almost from the river to the passage through the mountains, there were so many of them. And they spoke Quenya so naturally as anyone could wish.' he said. 'I met and befriended two of them, Laurefindil and Artanis, daughter of Arafinwë, son of Finwë.'

Elwë looked up hearing this as he focused once more from his thoughts. But it was clear his mind ventured somewhere far and Oropher wondered if they should all worry instead of warmly greeting the Galodhrim into Beleriand. Surely, Elwë knew more than anyone in the kingdom and with Melian's insight he was able to foresaw many things.

'She is a very distant cousin of yours through Olwë, brother of mine and your grandfather.' he said. 'Her mother is Eärwen, daughter of Olwë.'

Now that was interesting. Oropher never cared to explore the distant relations of his family tough his father always said that he should show some interest in this. And now as this relation to Artanis was revealed to him, he felt even tighter connection to the elleth and a wish to see her again burned in his heart.

'Finwë was a great frined of mine. And he still is. Our Houses were always close.' Elwë said and Oropher had a feeling that the King wished to say something more, but prevented himself from doing so in the right time. 'Did they sayanything more? Who else was there?'

'Artanis said that the leader of their encampment was Nolofinwë, son of Finwë.' he said. 'But I had not met anyone else, even him. I left to Doriath as soon as I could.'

Elwë was pleased with his answer. Oropher didn't know why he cared that his talks with the Golodhrim were so short. Truth be told, now Oropher a bit regretted that he have not stayed longer and learned more about the Golodhrim. During his time in their encampment it didn't cross his mind to ask for so many matters tough he hoped he will get a chance for it in the future.

'Good. There was no need to speak further with them.' Elwë said and he got up from his chair walking back and forth. 'There must be something more to it. I am sure Artanis said you the truth, but I am not sure if she said all of it. I don't know if she didn't mention it on purpose or she though it was irrelevant. But nonetheless, I am anxious about their presence here.'

Elwë as always calculated everything with cold mind. The lone situation that the Glodhrim appeared in Beleriand was a revelation itself, but it of course the King must contain himself at all times.

'Was there only one encampment?' Elwë asked and Oropher shook his head.

'I encountered only one.'

'Finwë has three sons.' Melian said then. 'Arafinwë didn't cross the sea, Nolofiwnë is in this lands and I suspect that Fëanáro stepped into Beleriand as well. Maybe even their father is here as well.'

'That would be great news indeed. I can reach out to my dear friend and invite him to Doriath.' Elwë said and then added. 'What is their purpose?' he asked aloud though he expected no answer from anyone. It seemed that Oropher gave the King a reason to think about for many cycles to come. Then Elwë's eyes fixed again on Oropher and he awaited his King's words.

'Go and get your rest, my nephew. And don't worry yourself about this matter, though if you remember anything of importance seek me out with no hesistancy or appointment.'

Oropher nodded to his King and got up from the chair. He knew that both him and his father were free to go – Elwë always minded Erthor's time to spent with his family and even given such revelations, Erthor was free to go with with his son rather than counceling with his King.

'I am sure you noticed the change in our word.' Melian said as she got up from her chair as well. 'Arien and Tilion are of my kin. Arien shines brighter and gives us warm during daytime, while Tilion shines with stars at night time. They are Sun and Moon, it is a gift from the Valar.'

Then those orbs were of Melian's kin, powerful spirits from the West. The Maiar they were called if his memory suited him well. Tough, Oropher was not sure to consider those orbs as a gift. He still had mixed feelings about this and more importantly how Arien changed the world was still strangely repelling.

'Thank you for specyfing that, my Queen.' he said and Melian smiled delicately as if she felt his reluctance to grace the sun and moon with love.

'Rest well. You need it.'

With those words he nodded to both the King and Queen and left the Throne Room time with much slower pace. Erthor was on his side and they walked silently next to each other towards their apartments. Oropher clearly felt that his father was still all too overwhelmed about the situation and revelations he passed on to the King - about the Golodhrim, about his travel, that this time he could have not come back home. Oropher embraced his father with arm as they walked down the corridor.

'All is well, you know that right?' he said trying to cheer up his father anyhow. He felt so bad about leaving before with no explanation, forcing Celeborn to explain what had happened and that he was gone for so long. His father had all the right to be worry and even a bit angry with him.

'I know this, Oropher, I know.' Erthor sighted. 'But this time you could have not came back to me. This terrified me more than most of what you said about your travel, even more that you passed by Ered Weithrin.' he looked at Oropher at the tip of his eye. 'You should let a healer see your wound.'

'It's but a scar by now.' Oropher said, but meaningful silence made him submit to his father's will. 'I will do it, as soon as I will be back on my legs.'

They entered the well known area of their family's apartments and Oropher actually felt the strain of climbing so many stairs. The last time he experienced such a thing he was was severly wounded during a clash with wargs centuries ago, even before the time when he held the rank of the general. But right now Oropher could not wait to finally get into his comfy bed and cover himself with soft blanket. His mind was already occupied with this vision, but first he needed to pass by battering ram. Galadhon stepped out from one of the rooms and Oropher with now words embraced his uncle who returned the gesture.

'It's good to have you back.' he said. 'But you get us all worried. And I hope you know how irresponsible and reckless your decision was.'

'I will gladly hear all about this once I will rest.' Oropher said and pulled away from his uncle, briefly patting his arm and Galadhon huffed a this, but smiled delicately under his nose.

He didn't even manage to walk far when another elf walked from this same room and cought him firmly which Oropher returned immediately.

'You are the worst.' Galathil said. 'If it will depend on me, next time you are not going anywhere.'

'I will let it happen.' Oropher said as he held Galathil tighter. Then he pulled away and patted his cousin's shoulders and Galathil didn't held him longer knowing he needed to rest. They will have their time to speak properly.

While he was occupied in greeting with Galathil, Erthor send his brother a scolding look to which Galadhon did not react. Galadhon was always ready at all times to give lectures and Oropher with Celeborn, Galathil and Amdir learned all about it in their youth when Galadhon scolded them about something they did, not caring about how tired or bruised they were keeping them here and there until he was finished.

Oropher moved down the corridor once more and Erthor joined him, but they kept their silence until they reached Oropher's room. He sighted aloud when he stopped before his apartment and he looked at his father who reached out and briefly cleaned Oropher's dirty outfit on arm.

'Rest as much as you can, I mean it.' Erthor said. 'There is no rush for you to resume your duties.'

'You know there is.' Oropher smiled faintly. He needed to fully recover as quickly as it was possible and he must lead his soldiers once more. Taranir did his job for enough time.

'Sometimes I wish I could just lock you in your room.' Erthor said quietly. 'At least call for me when you wake up. I would very much like to spend time with you.'

'You don't have to ask for it, Adar.' Oropher said and he embraced his father once more.

'And make sure that someone will see your wound.'

Oropher smiled at this. His father always placed his well being above all else which was of course natural for any parent than cared about their child, but Galadhon used to say that Erthor was always too soft or even overprotective towards his son and nephews. That he treated them to indulgely, but Erthor would hear none of it.

'I love you, Adar.' Oropher said and Erthor held him tighter and kissed his head. He often forget how good it felt to have someone he can always go to. Sure, he had his cousins and uncles, he had Alagos and Taranir, but his fahter was always special among them. Oropher knew he could just come and sit beside his father and Erthor would keep his silence, knowing that despite his son was here he had no wish to talk.

'I love you more, my son.'

They reluctantly pulled away and when Erthor walked away Oropher entered his room and pushed the door closed after he walked inside.

Well known surroundings put him at ease immediately. He reached out and detached his weapons and belt throwing them on armchair. Fireplace was well distinguished, but the warmth stayed in the room making it cosy and well to sleep in. His small plants on upper shelf were in shape and have not lost even one leaf. Someone probably took care of them during his absence. On the small table near the armchairs there were needles and plush, just as he left it – Oropher needed to finish an otter for small Nimloth and maybe he will have a chance to do it before he will fully resume his duties.

Above the fireplace hunged poudly the Mountain Grass. But it was silent – there was no humming nor song from the blade and Oropher suspected that it probably get offended that Oropher left it for so long. It was a truly dumb thought, but Oropher sometimes couldn't think different – this blade seemed to have somehing in itself.

Oropher quickly made his way to the bedroom and covered the entrance with soft curtain that was pleasant in touch and it was lifted at any spring of the wind.

With gladness he threw off himself dirty, sweaty and bloody outfit and threw it in the corner of the room. Pants, boots, gloves – everything joined the dark coat on the floor and Oropher crossed the room, gathering towel and entered the area of the stream where he often used to spend his time with Alagos.

Oropher briefly bathed himself and sinked fully to water his hair. He had no strength to sit in the water and treat himself with some lotions or aromas. All he wanted was to lie in bed and fall in deep sleep, unperturbed by nothing and without a need to be on his guard. As for now, he could be sure no one would interrupt his rest and he could dream in piece.

He walked out of the water and dried himself coming back to the room and he quickly slipped into his bedding clothes. He usually had a habit to sleep without them, but now he wanted to feel on himself some pleasant, comfy and clean clothes.

And finally Oropher lied down on his own bedding and he sighted deeply, closing his eyes at such blissful softness and comfortable pillows he felt below his head. He was always told that his bedding was not the most comfortable one – he didn't have many pillows and he had only a single blanket usually in winter he also covered himself with furs, but that was it. And Oropher always said in turn that didn't need anything more. But here and there Oropher could not care less - right in this moment his bedding was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

Then he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room. All that happened to him seemed almost unreal – what was the chance that he will meet the Golodhrim on his way? Who would have ever suspected this?

Even as he met them for such short time, Oropher grew to like both Laurefindil and Artanis. It was truly interesting to watch how Laurefindil could naturally dispose his warriors and control what was happening in the encampment and at the same time he was not aware of so many things. The lone memory of Laurefindil's face when Oropher befriended a beech tree and an oak or when he saw hunted wolves was enough confirmation.

And Artanis had a great strength in herself. She strangely reminded him of Queen Melian since they had the same light in their eyes. And Oropher saw in her a bit of himself, as strange as it was and he still recalled their meeting with wonder.

Oropher turned on his side and closed his eyes once more. He had to admit that this was not how he imagined the Golodhrim – from the stories told by his Elders, they were crafty and powerful, steadfast like no other elven kin while for Oropher they seemed like a Green Elves – truthful in their emotions and words. But first impression could be delusive. Maybe Oropher should trust his King in this matter as Elwë was more than perturbed about the presence of the Golodhrim on these shores. What Oropher was sure of was that most likely he hadn't seen the last of the Golodhrim. Maybe one day he will even have a chance to show Artanis a sunflower.


	24. Superior hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise in Menegroth got Oropher a bit of mixed feelings.

It felt wonderful to wake up wherever he wished. Oropher focused from his dreams and scretched out his sore muscles. He felt but a few cramps and the pain quickly faded and it actually felt pleasant to move his congealed body.

He decided to lay in bedding for few more moments in complete peace and quiet. There was no one knocking stubbornly on his door and none of his soldiers barged into his room to get him up in an instance. He could finally get some peace.

He dreamed of dark navy sky once more and he stated that it was probably not the last time he would see it in his dreams. He didn't know what this could mean or if it meant something at all, but those dreams were always pleasant to recall, though Oropher barely remembered what happened there.

All of sudden he remembered Celduin and he sighted with a bit of longing. Surely he will sent a falcon to Celegil and tell her everything that happened, but he will include a paper to his dear Celduin as well. He wished to tell him that he arrived home whole and safe and how he regretted that Celduin's home was somewhere else. Maybe, just maybe, Celduin will decide to move to Doriath and live near Menegroth with his kin – this was a bold thought and Oropher suspected that it was also unreal one. Celduin loved Ossiriand too much to leave it – he was of those elves who understood nature around them and walked freely among the dangers of wilderness. Celduin won't ever leave his home.

Oropher sighted and got up deciding to treat himself and taking a longer bath this time. Crossing his bedroom, he threw his bedding clothes off himself and stepped into the water immediately sinking fully, sighting with clear relief. He grabbed a lotion that was always nearby and rubbed it into his hair. Smell of mixed flowers rised up around immediately and lotion streamed down his body into the water with soft current that took it away immediately.

It was strange that they didn't have sunflowers in the West. This sudden thought made Oropher open his eyes. He hoped that the Golodhrim would listen to his guidance and that Sunflower told her uncle all that was to know. And Oropher needed to meet once more with the King to ask him about getting back and helping the Noldor even more. Maybe he will take his division with him, though he felt uncertainity about taking his young soldiers beyond the Girdle.

Pile of sudden duties hit up Oropher immediately and he sunk down into the water to escape from this. But first things first, now he will meetwith his father and spend with him pleasant time.

When he took away all the lotion from his hair he quickly dried himself and dressed up in his usual uniform. He left his bedroom and looked at the Mountain Grass above the fireplace – the weapon was still silent, though Oropher had impression that the blade warmed up a bit and didn't seem so distant.

Oropher laughed a bit to himself and left his room, carrying no weapons at his side. He will give himself more time to rest and taking his heavy weapons with himself wouldn't make this any easier.

He went down the corridor of the apartments of House Elmo and once he encountered an attendant he asked to bring cold drinks to the Fern Room, where his father loved to be and then he bid to call Lord Erthor himself. The elf nodded to him graciously and went on to perform his wish and Oropher continued his way down the corridor. It was not long when he encountered his uncles in one of the many rooms. They were talking quietly to themselves and they turned their attention to Oropher when he appeared on the corridor before the entrance to the room.

'Had a good sleep?' Galadhon said and Oropher was not sure if his uncle was being nice or he should expect a further comment.

'Give it a rest.' Edwethon growled a bit at his brother and Oropher admitted that it was truly rare those times that Edwethon stood at his side.

Edwethon got up from his armchair and embraced Oropher who returned the gesture. Oropher always regretted that his relation with Edwethon worsened as he remembered from his childhood that he enjoyed spending time with his uncle. Edwethon had a talent in encursted writing and the books he made were a piece of art. During their childhood, Edwethon always tried to teach them a bit of it, but everytime it ended up in smears and doodles.

'It's good you are back.' Edwethon said and patted his arm before he walked out of the room and Oropher looked at Galadhon who was still sitting in his chair. Oropher didn't know what get Edwethon in such softness towards him, but he didn't complain.

Galadhon watched him as if considering, but it seemed he won't torment Oropher with his lecture and something entirely else was in his mind. Something Oropher wouldn't have predicted in his wildest dreams.

'Amdír is back in Menegroth.'

Oropher barely understood the words Galadhon just said. It had been countless seasons, centuries since Amdír left to the Western Tower and never looked behind. Oropher remembered well his cousin's words, even renouncement that his foot won't ever step into Menegroth ever again. What could have made him to change his mind? And most importantly, what was his purpose to appear here?

'He arrived here with his commander, Hinnor Emlinion who performs duties of the Great Marchwarden.' Galadhon said partially answering few of Oropher's questions, but this sounded even more suspicious. Oropher knew Amdír very well and he knew that his older cousin wouldn't acknowledge an order as soon as he would have some profit from it. And this alone should bring insecurity to anyone who knew Amdír even a bit.

'I hope he keeps his head low.' Oropher managed to say and Galadhon nodded at his words.

'Nothing happened yet.' he said and then tilted his head. 'Don't concern yourself with this now.'

Oropher took his leave from his uncle and went on towards the Fern Room. How could he not concern himself with this? Amdír was like a pesky wasp that no one liked, but at the same time it was dangerous nontheless and able to stir peace in perfectly balanced beehive. Now Oropher started to worry. He hoped Amdír have not taken Arvellon as his target of quarell for his young cousin would stand no chance against his own older brother.

The only thing that consolated Oropher enough were his uncle's words – Galadhon said that Amdír kept his head low and Oropher hoped it will stay that way. Nonetheless, he will meet his older cousin as he was curious what made Amdír come back to his once home.

When he entered the Fern Room cold drinks were already waiting there and fresh apples as well. Oropher didn't manage to get himself comfortable when his father entered the room and smiled warmly.

'You look so much better, Oropher.' Erthor said as he approached his son and embraced him heartily. 'Though, I hoped you will think of yourself and rest more than you did.'

'Don't worry, Adar. I promise I won't overstrain myself too much.' Oropher said holding his father in embrace as well. He knew he was in shape since he killed a wolf with a dagger, but it will do well for his muscles to not carry any weight for some time. 'How much time has passed? The King decided anything about the Golodhrim?'

'The sun rose three times, it's daytime now.' Erthor said when they pulled away from each other and sat next to themselves at the table. 'And as for now, the King holds the matter of Noldor quiet. Not even whole Council is aware of this.'

'So King Elwë shared this with chosen advisors.' Oropher said as he took a sip of his drink.

'All our family is included.' Erthor said. 'Respective Heads of the Noble Houses and few more councillors, including Saeros and Raeg.'

Oropher looked at his father knowing there was a reason that he mentioned those elves. Erthor didn't hold those two elves in great respect nor he gave them credit for wisdom, neither he looked kindly about their talkings with Edwethon, but they were councillors nonetheless and as a Head of the Coucil, Erthor needed to take their words into account.

'Yes, they cause troubles, especially Raeg.' Erthor said answering Oropher's unsaid question. 'They wish to cut off from the Golodhrim and isolate Doriath from any of their impact. They meant what they are saying, even in much harsher words than I did now.' Erthor sighted a bit. 'I know that many will agree with them. Doriath can't afford to help Ossiriand and Noldor alike, our reserves are not endless after all, and we can't let our soldiers to travel back and forth through the lands. Their duty and families are here.'

Oropher knew it was the truth. His own wish to travel back and see his new allies could not blaze away his duty. No matter how much he wished to come back, the last words belonged as always to Elwë and Oropher will have to submit to his King's will.

'But the King do not wish to leave this matter like this.' Erthor continued. 'If anything, he wants to know what lead thrm back to this shore and if Finwë is here with his sons.'

Erthor fell in silence and Oropher looked at his father closely. There was something on his mind that couldn't leave his mouth and Oropher suspected what this could be.

'Do you think the King will send someone to the Noldor?'

'I am more than afraid that he will send you.' Erthor said aggrieved by this lone thought. 'You were already gone for so long, you could have not come back this time! Though Melian said that Arien forced away evil creatures, the darkness still lingers there.' he sighted. 'I can't think of you being away for so long once more.'

Oropher cought his father's hand. He knew how anxious Erthor was everytime he left and his sudden leave to the western lands didn't make it any easier for his father.

'Ada, I am not going anywhere now.' he said and smiled delicately at his father, trying to cheer him up. 'But you know well that I never ride alone. My soldiers are always with me.' then he sighted a bit knowing that his escapade to the west was rabid like all of himself. 'My leave to Lammoth was sudden and reckless, uncle is right about it. And I am sorry for causing you such worry.'

'Sadly, this is your duty. I can do nothing about it, no matter how I wish I could.' Erthor said bitterly and then he shook his head. 'We would have send scouts to the west either way. You saved someone else from such dangerous journey.' he looked at Oropher and smiled. 'Don't get me wrong, my son. I am proud of you beyond measure seeing your bravery and resolution. But having a child such as you is both pride and curse for a parent.'

Oropher had no words for this. He couldn't change who he was nor he was able to change his duty. It Erthor who needed to finally cope with this, but Oropher couldn't help his father with this – it was something Erthor needed to do on his own.

Erthor gripped his hand in turn and Oropher didn't know how to make it easier for his father. His duty was not easy neither it was safe, but Oropher could not afford to reduce his obligations to the army – he had his orders and he won't send his soldiers where he won't go himself.

Erthor sighted and closed his eyes for a moment getting back to his previous balance.

'Oh, don't listen to me, Oropher. It's just a gab of your old father.' he said and smiled a bit to his son. 'I bet Taranir will tell you of happenings and new orders that were given during your absence. In the meantime, I will tell you how proud you can be of Arvellon.'

'What do you mean?' Oropher asked at the same time feeling a needle of concern.

'Their ride back from Ossiriand was troublesome. They encouneredna large pack of wargs on their way.' Erthor said and Oropher waited him to continue. First anxiousness passed quickly as his father was calm and by this he could be sure that no one was injured. 'Arvellon shot down three wargs himself, those were his first kills as you well know. Even Orthon's gratulations were sincere and this means something. Everyone is so proud of him.'

Oropher nodded with content barely preventing smile entering his face. A thought of a danger they face on their way back was entirely dimmed by pride and he was sure Faron and Celeborn will tell him more about it.

'And I as well could no be prouder.' Oropher said. 'Arvellon will be a great soldier. I know it, it's in his blood.'

Erthor glanced a bit on his son knowing that there was something on his mind. As always there was no possibility to hide anything from his father, but Oropher will stay silent about this matter and he changed the topic to more serious.

'Uncle told me that Amdír is back.'

'Indeed, he is.' Erthor said with a sight. 'He arrived as one of the wardens at the side of their commander. But as for now there is no need to worry.' he looked more cautiously at his son. 'Still, be careful. I know it was long since you and Amdír saw each other, but you both were always close. If you wanted this or not, Amdír had influence on you and it was not always a good one.'

Oropher knew it was true. Amdír was his older cousin and despite himself Oropher often found himself prone to the words of Amdír and his infuence. And giving the fact that they spend much of their time together Oropher sometimes was more eager to hear his older cousin and quickly forgot the words of his Elders, or even what Celeborn was telling him.

'I was long since I saw Amdír.' Oropher said. 'And even I changed from who I once was. I am no longer so prone to hear his words.'

'I know.' Erthor said, sighting delicately. 'But he can change you, without you even noticing. In your days, you and Amdír matched well. You two would have made a good team if some things would had ended differently.'

Many said that they would have made a great team with Amdír. Even that wretched Beleg said it. But Oropher strongly doubted that Amdír would fit into any division – it was a very core of his character that prevented him from being a trustworthy soldier. His sick need for freedom and evading any responsibilities crossed his line to be of any use to the marchwardens, to the army or even to their House.

'Don't worry, Ada. I got this.' Oropher said and leaned closer to his father embracing him and laying head on his arm.

This side of him only went out it the presence of his family, especially around his father. He wouldn't even dare to treat his family with his usual staggering confidence – Celeborn and Galathil would take none of it, Erthor despite his calm nature was able to hold him down with ease and Galadhon would be fast to show him back his place. He inherited his character from them after all.

Erthor embraced him back and Oropher knew that his father always loved to hold him as if this was his strange reassurance of safety, just that Oropher was here beside him.

It was Erthor who always was a good uncle between Edwethon and Galadhon. Always when Oropher, Celeborn, Galathil and Amdír did something they were not supposed to, they always went first to Erthor as they knew he won't stay angry for too long, instead thinking of the solution to the problem they created and also, if they were all unharmed. Their second choice was always Edwethon as he was as well a bit more easygoing, but it was clear that if they didn't get slating in this very moment they will receive it after Edwethon will take care of the problem. And they always tried to evade going to Galadhon as if dodging fire – Galadhon never rised his voice at them, but his calm words showed far more than mindless shouting.

Oropher realised he started to drowse off, eased by his father's presence. His father was always this calming presence that eased down his fierceness. In public, Oropher never dared to oppose his father and listened to him with no falter. No matter how great his fury was and how desperately he wanted to prove his strength once more, Erthor always managed to hold him at bay and Oropher stood beside his father livid like a storm above the ocean, but he would not defile the words of Erthor and he always stood down, letting his father to contain him. It was only Erthor who was able to do so.

He would have defiled Erthor's words only if there was clear threat that needed to be taken care of. If else, Oropher didn't let himself to show his father such disrespect.

Oropher realized he had never saw his father with a sword in hand. His father thought about the art of weapon mastery as Celeborn – it was a matter to certain goal and nothing more. But Erthor sometimes took either his word or bow in hand and just seeing how his father handled the weapons Oropher could tell that he new them well and no wonder – during the March and before Menegroth was built there was a need to protect their people and Oropher was sure that his father had all set of weapons with himself at those times.

'Do you want to spar with me one time?' Oropher asked and Erthor laughed hearing his words.

'You want to drag your poor old father into this?' he shook his head. 'I have not handled a sword in good centuries, my son. Sadly, my weapons are hidden somewhere deep in a case and by now they are most likely all blunt.'

Oropher rised his head interested and wondering why he never asked his father to show him.

'Will you show me?' he asked, curious how they looked like. Galadhon always told him that it was possible to learn a lot from the lone appearance of the weapons that someone handled. And now Oropher felt strong interest how his father's sword and bow looked like.

'Oh, I will have to search well for it.' Erthor said. 'But I will try. And once I will find my old weapons, I will show them to you.'

Oropher smiled realising his duties came running at him. Taranir did all the work for enough time and he needed to hear from his officers about new orders and changes that happened in the army during his absence. He will have to speak with Taranir face to face and learn what his friend wished to tell him – only for him to know. And then Oropher will surely have to meet Mablung and two generals – Heardin and Egnaspen. There was so much to do before him.

'How does uncle feel about Amdír being here?' he asked then knowing how hard this topic was to speak about and Erthor sighted deeply.

'It was not a pleasant reunion. Truth be told there was no reunion at all.' he said. 'Amdír didn't appear to meet his parents or even family and I don't know if he met with either Celeborn or Galathil, but surely he didn't speak with Edwethon and Arradis.' Erthor sighted and shook his head a bit. 'Poor Arradis can't cope with her son's nature. She don't know what's beneath it.'

Oropher could only imagine how hard this situation was for Edwethon and Arradis. It was as if they already lost their son and it seemed that Amdír felt no remorse about his doings. Maybe Oropher will be able to talk a bit of sense to his older cousin, though on the other hand maybe it was for the better that Amdír stayed away from his parents – if he had nothing pleasant to say then he should not deepen the open wound of Edwethon and Arradis.

Erthor held him a bit tighter for a moment lost in own thoughts. Oropher was glad for having such relation with his father who suported him against everything, even his own fear. Oropher wondered if it would have been the same with his mother.

'I need to check on my soldiers.' he said and Erthor nodded at his words still not fully present as he was still deep in his own toughts, but then he focused quickly. He as well had much work to do for sure and Oropher suspected that the matter of the Noldor was still in talkings.

'I know, you must come back to your duties. But make sure to not overstrain yourself.'

'I won't. I promise my first changes to be peaceful.' Oropher said. 'Maybe I will take my young soldiers for training.'

'And they had such pleasant time without you.' Erthor laughed a bit and Oropher shook his head. He was actually curious of Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu made any progress and if their horses were well trained by now.

Oropher got up and Erthor did the same. They left the room talking quietly and he decided to walk his father to his own office before he will head off to the military fields. They quickly left their family's apartments and entered the Court faster than they anticipated as their walk seemed shorter while they conversed.

'Uncle! I was looking for you!'

They both turned hearing a well known voice behind them and Celeborn was quick to focus from Erthor to Oropher.

'Here is my stupid cousin, riding alone where he is not supposed to.' Celeborn said as he cought Oropher in embrace that was returned. It wasn't fair to leave Celeborn, to force him in such way to let him go. They both knew it by heart. Duty knew better.

'I'm sorry.' Oropher said, truly not knowing what he should say more. They pulled away and Celeborn patted his arm.

'You better be! I don't know what you will have to do to make this up.' he said and when he turned his attention on Erthor, Oropher did the same. His father stood on side watching them with fondness. 'The Council is gathering. Are there any other matters you wish to bring up?'

'Nothing else than we spoke of.' Ethor said as he approached them and reached out straightening Celeborn's elegant coat. It seemed to be a habit of every Elder to do that. 'And it will be you leading the Council meeting.'

'Uncle, you are the Head of the Council.' Celeborn said. 'There are some looking awry at you doing so. Some even start to say that you wish to step down.'

Oropher frowned as he looked at his father. Erthor didn't show any clues that he wished to do so, but on the other hand he fulfilled this duty for well amount of centuries since Menegroth was build. Maybe he truly wished to take up responsibility ofhis House and leave the Council to someone else.

'Don't look at me like that, you two.' Erthor said. 'I will stay on my post for much longer time. But I enjoy to give up the lead to someone else sometimes. And it's a pleasure to listen to you Celeborn, you handle yourself well in the role of the Head of the Council.'

'Celeborn the Wise.' Oropher snarked with a smirk as he crossed arms on his chest and Celeborn turned to him immediately.

'Shut up!'

'Alright, don't start to call each other names!' Erthor said stepping in immediately before Oropher opened his mouth to say something more. His father knew them well, tough he also knew they were not doing that in seriousness. 'Let us go take care of the councillors.' he said as he glanced first at Celeborn then at Oropher and slowly started to walk away. 'And don't overstrain yourself, my son.'

They moved in different dirrections, but they didn't walk far when they both turned to say one more word to another. Erthor immediately shot them a knowing glance they he knew what they were doing and after this Celeborn and Oropher turned from each other for good and walked their own way.

Smell of horses and forges was like a balsam. Weapons clinged in countless duels and horses neighted around, hoofbeats echoed between the walls and swoosh of loosed arrows was clear like water in mountain streams. Talks and laughs around, called orders and commands ensured Oropher that he truly came back home.

Before he will gather his officers, Oropher first decided to go to his own office. He strolled through the fields, from time to time receiving salutes of his soldiers and lower ranking officers and he answered with quick nod. He climbed the wooded stairs and walked inside his cabinet without a worry that he will be lost in piles of reports and orders. Taranir as always made sure that everything was finished on time and placed where it belonged and surely Saida helped in maintaining the place clean and able to work in. Truth be told the office belonged as much to Oropher as to Taranir.

He didn't even manage to sit behind his desk when a door closed shut as someone entered the office and pushed them close and Oropher barely turned around when his lips were cought in a kiss.

Alagos embraced his waist holding him tightly and Oropher felt his hands running from his pelvis and through ribs as if Alagos wished to recall all that he remembered about him. And Oropher let him embracing Alagos in turn, caressing his muscled back, savoring in the taste of his lips and usual smell of the forge and coal. Neither of them yielded down and their kiss was all messy as each of them wanted it their own way. Oropher remembered soft kisses he shared with Celduin and pleasant shivers at their every touch. With Alagos all he felt were bolts going through his body, encouraging him to get more of what he wanted.

Oropher's hands got under Alagos's shirt to feel his bare skin, warm as always, and he grabbed Alagos roughly pulling him closer, but Alagos had not yielded down and he pushed back on Oropher so he was forced to lean on the desk behind him.

He got his hand low enough to feel twitching abdomen muscle and it forced a moan from Alagos that was muffled in their kiss. And Oropher smiled at this biting Alagos's lower lip who had not remained in debt for long. Then, in the middle of this, Oropher remembered unhandy detail and he pulled away from Alagos breaking their kiss.

'How is your affair with Lalveth?' he asked calming his breath from their heated, long kiss.

'All is going in the right direction.' Alagos said as he unbuttoned the top of Oropher's coat unveiling neck for kisses. 'She is so much like me. We will be married before we realize.'

And despite this Alagos was still here with him. If what Alagos said was true, that he and Lalveth were so much alike, than maybe they will have an open relationship, but as it was for now Oropher was not so fast to get into previous relation with Alagos that they used to have.

He couldn't deny that Alagos's kisses felt wonderful and he moaned softly at what his friend was doing to him. Despite his thoughts, Oropher tilted his head to get even more and Alagos hastily unbuttoned his coat and then Oropher felt Alagos shooving hands under his shirt caressing his body and teasing hardening nipples. His touch sent pleasant shivers down his body and Oropher sighted delighted at this.

Alagos almost managed to urge him into this. Almost.

Oropher pushed Alagos away, not violently, but with enough force to tell him to stop. And Alagos did as he was bidden though surely with great discontent.

'Your place is with Lalveth.' Oropher said when Alagos took his hands away and no longer kissed him ferociously, but surely by now he managed to make few marks that could be easily hidden beneat the coat.

'She won't mind.' Alagos said as he still kept himself close and layed head on Oropher shoulder.

'I don't know this. And you can't be sure about this either.' Oropher muttered tough he caressed Alagos's head and combed fingers through his brown hair. 'Give it a rest, Alagos.'

His friend sighted deeply, but didn't press the matter further. Oropher knew he was right, that this decision was right and they needed to control themselves. What the future will bring he didn't now. But relation which Alagos wanted to form with Lalveth was serious and Oropher won't step in between them.

'I'm glad you are back.' Alagos said still keeping himself close. 'It started to become woriesome that you were gone for so long.'

'There were some complications.' Oropher said knowing all too well that he needed to stay silent about the Golodhrim he encountered in the west.

'So I can imagine.' Alagos said and he looked up at Oropher. 'As you probably know by now, your older cousin Amdír in in Menegroth and I saw him quite often strolling through the fields. I don't know what is his purpose, but he stirrs no problems.'

'Keep an eye on him.' Oropher said, worried that Amdír seeked Arvellon for reason unknown, yet definately not to be ignored.

'You in turn should speak with Taranir.' Alagos said. 'Hinnor arrived here with ten marchwardens. Amdír was among them, as was Taranir's father.'

Oropher frowned at this. This matter was not unknown to him and he knew well that Taranir despized his father probably even more than the Dark Lord. Taranir didn't even presented himself as a son to anyone – he always said that he was the son of Mithel, his beloved mother.

Oropher needed to check if Taranir was fine enough with this situation and if he wanted to spend time with his family instead of being here. Truth be told, Oropher may do just that, though he knew that his friend very reluctantly left his station and duty to somebody else.

Oropher leaned closer and kissed Alagos's temple, holding him briefly for a bit. Despite that their specific relationship eneded, Alagos will always hold a special place in his heart and nothing will ever change it.

'Call the others. I need to hear what has changed.'

Alagos nodded at his words and left him walking out of his office and Oropher immediately felt lack of his presence and warm body so close to him.

Oropher shook away his sudden regrets and focused on a job he needed to do. He didn't have time now for any affairs.


	25. Iron clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron clouds began to gather.

It was not long when Alagos managed to gather all his soldiers. They arrived in one group and Oropher heard their voices and clear footsteps on the wooden floor. He didn't expect the meeting to be long so they could be taken away from their duties for the time. Oropher patiently awaited when they will appear in the office, however it was not Taranir who walked in as first but Halloth.

The young soldier clearly lightened up seeing him and in fast steps Halloth was near him and embraced him squeezing non too gently. Halloth had such outgoing personality that sometimes it was hard reminder that Halloth was an adult since quite a long time now.

'Halloth, behave.' Oropher said and the elf let him go looking up at him a bit though Halloth was almost the same height as him, so it was not visible.

'We were starting to miss you.' Halloth said and then his eyes brightened even more. 'You won't guess what happened!' he looked back at the soldiers who were coming in and made themselves comfortable in his office, but Halloth's eyes lingered on two elves mostly. 'Tinnu, Faron tell him!'

Oropher's eyes travelled to Faron and TInnu, but seeing briefly his other soldiers he immediately noticed that they brightened up a bit in delicate smiles. And Tinnu approached him, but there was hesitant smile on his face and just by looking at him it was all too easy to say that he was not comfortable with being in the centre of attention or that Halloth even mentioned his name.

Tinnu handled him a bow and Oropher took it in hand. The weapon had weird stracture – it was quite short, but the ends arched very visibly and also the riser and arrow rest were put very forward. Oropher tracked the weapon cautiously in a bit of wonder. It was a bow he had never seen before.

'You should see how he shoots from this bow!' Halloth said not even letting Tinnu saying it by himself, but Oropher suspected that poor Tinnu would have never been able to display himself like this and he would rather prefer to retreat and stand beside Amrun in wall's shadow where no one would search for him with his sight. Oropher knew there must be something done about this, at the same time being aware that the way he was treating Halloth and Amrun won't be of any use for Tinnu. The way he treated Saida all those centuries ago won't work as well - Tinnu will close himself even more. Besides, Oropher knew the problem was not the lack of his skills, but lack of confidence - Tinnu was shy, but not timid and he handled everything well as soon as there were not many elves around to watch him.

'We are still making it better.' Faron said as he approached him and glanced at the bow. 'And it was not easy to fuse so many different types of bows together. But the results are already great.'

Oropher nodded with content. He knew that by this Faron meant the perfection of the bow, but also Tinnu's skills in archery which was the main problem of his soldier. But by seeing known sparks in Faron's eyes Oropher could tell that Tinnu made huge progress in archery and maybe it will help him build up his confidence. Oropher will have to think about the way to make Tinnu open up. He won't ever be like Halloth or even Saida, but maybe something closer to Amrun. He needed to develop ability of giving order which required resilent composture and confidence.

'Well, I couldn't be more proud.' Oropher smiled to Tinnu and gave him back the weapon. 'I can't wait to see what you can do with this bow.'

'It was Lord Galadhon who made a prototype with Faron!'

Oropher first looked at Halloth who was clearly in perfect mood and then he looked at at Faron who nodded to those words.

'My uncle?'

'He personally tested all the bows we made.' Faron said. 'It was an honour to witness his skills in both archery and weapon study.'

Oropher smiled for a moment lost in his own memories. He spent a lot of time with his uncle and they spoke about all kinds of swords, bows and other weapons – how they were forged from first made sketches and how even a small detail may change a blade as a whole. Oropher was glad for those teaching and hated them at the same time, but now we couldn't imagine doing what he did without this knowledge.

'Yes, he has a keen eye.' Oropher said with still a bit of a smile on his face. He looked at Taranir who nodded confirming every word that was said before and Oropher was more than content. It seemed he didn't have to worry anymore about Tinnu and his archery, but surely he will check his progress with own eyes in near future.

'Alright.' Oropher said, sighting a bit and he looked on his soldiers who made themselves comfortable around the room. 'I'm listening.'

Though he said that freely, his soldiers were silent and waited for Taranir to take charge. It was truly amazing how easily they all accepted Taranir's lead and truly, Oropher never feared that should anything ever happen to him, Taranir will lead their soldiers well. Soon, his friend started to speak concisely what there was to know, sometimes he called someone other to speak about the matter that concerned his regiment. Thanks to this, the report was well arranged and there was no way that Oropher will miss important detail.

Their new regiment of cavalry was formed and Taranir already announced that they will be mustered for Oropher to take a closer look. The soldiers were well trained and no one seemed to stand off with his skills and even some of them were very promising. Orthon quickly got them into cycle of trainings, sometimes mixing division of the new and old regiment, Taranir set everything straight with other generals and there were great plans for manouvers of all the regiments of heavy cavalry.

'This plan is still in the making, though.' Taranir said. 'First of all, we must find a space for such movement.'

Such happening would be indeed very time consuming, but Oropher believed in was worth a shot. For sure Orthon worked with the officers of the Wolf and the Cougar who lead their own cavalry and they were slowly making progress.

Finally, their bows arrived from the forges and they no longer had to worry abouth them. Such delay was also caused by the need to make an armor and weapons for the cavalry, but as now everything was done and in place there was no need to keep themselves occupied with this matter.

The next matter got Oropher a bit on edge. Their whole regiment of the marchwardens was on the move. All divisions were out in the forest, but since the winter passed away, driven by the orb, the matter was entirely different than checking the settlements.

'Haerdin and Egnaspen also disposed their archers.' Faron said. 'The darkness stirred in our forests and large groups of warg riders were spotted riding through the woods to the other side of our territory. We don't know the reason for such movements, but they are becoming bold and it's hard to detect them. The enemy seems determined to drive his forces through Doriath, but we won't ignore it.'

Oropher frowned at this. Wargs were always spotted from time to time in Doriath, but the situation must be of concern of three regiments of marchwardens were out patroling the forests. Those were more than twenty five divisions in one, in total more than seventy divisions were on the move.

He wondered if the coming of the Golodhrim could have caused this. From Faron's words it seemed that the warg riders crossed Doriath to get quickly on the other side of the land. If the enemy cared so much to grace them with such strength to pass by the Girdle then Oropher worried for safety of the Noldor in the western wilderness. But even being this short time with them Oropher noticed how sturdy they were. They will manage. And he needed to focus back on his duties.

The army was still mustered for potential war and everyone was keeping themselves at bay. They sticked to this state since the black clouds appeared on the western sky and King Elwë have not yet given an order to stand down.

Oropher heard many other matters, but none of them seemed to be of that importance as the ones said at the beginning. Truth be told, Oropher expected much more to happen during his absence, but maybe it was for the better that it didn't. He assumed that the time was not best for any changes – if the soldiers were suposed to be ready for war, the commanders could not bring up many new orders.

'I will surely meet all of you on the field.' he said glancing at his soldiers one after another. 'I will meet with other generals and Mablung and I will inform you of any potential changes. Now go back to your duties.'

Oropher looked at Taranir and nodded at him once which was a clear message that he wished his friend to stay. He brifly looked at others - Alagos and Faron were as always in good moods and they left the office speaking quietly to each others. Halloth went forth to talk with Orthon and Nelledir. Halloth has not changed as well, neither did Nelledir or Orthon. Amrun spoke with Tinnu who seemed glad and not dimmed out as he used to look like and sparks of hapiness could be seen in his eyes. Now they needed to keep it going like this and Tinnu will walk on the right path. But Tinnu was not the only one with hapiness in his eyes - Saida had those sparks as well.

His soldiers took their leave and soon it was only Oropher and Taranir who remained in the office.

'He made huge progress in archery. The bow had changed balance and the movement of drawing an arrow on a string is much shorter, smoother you can say. He no longer has a problem with this.' Taranir said and nodded delicately. 'The kid needed this. This small success will help him move forth. I know he always compared himself with Amrun and Halloth.'

'He won't ever be like them in character.' Oropher said. 'But he is equal with them in skills. He just needs to believe in it.'

Taranir sighted a bit having this same though in mind as Oropher had earlier. They both knew they were not the best teachers fot character that Tinnu possessed. Their one wrong move will make Tinnu retreat several times. On the other hand they could not treat Tinnu delicately, he needed to learn how to manage himself in the army.

'It's good you are back.' Taranir saidthen. 'But you were delayed for long. I hope there were not many complications on your way.'

'I will get to this soon enough.' Oropher said as he approached his friend and patted his back leading him to armchair in the corner of the office. 'And thank you for keeping everything in place. I can always count on you.'

'You can and you know it. It's no secret.' Taranir said smiling a bit as he sat down on the armchair and Oropher poured them two glasses of wine.

Oropher smiled delicately as well. He remembered his thoughts long ago that he wished it was Taranir promoted to general all those centuries ago. But Oropher suspected that even if he would have proposed such a thing, Taranir would have refused. His friend had loyalty burned in his soul and there was no way he would have accepted Oropher to step down from his rank. Taranir never complained about his duties though Oropher believed that his friend deserved far more than being just his second in command.

He sipped a bit of his wine and he glanced at Taranir closely as he remembered words of Alagos not long ago. Taranir was as always in his calm composture, but Oropher knew well that Taranir's character was potentially explosive.

'How do you feel, Taranir?' Oropher asked. 'I know my cousin is back in Menegroth, but I heard your father arrived here with marchwardens as well.'

Oropher clearly saw how his friend tensed. Even a lone mention about this elf woke up such hatred.

'He keeps to himself. And for good, no one wishes to see him.' Taranir said as he sipped a bit of his wine. 'I am well enough, tough. You don't have to worry yourself about this.' then his eyes flashed powerfully. 'But I swear if he will even come close to my family.'

This unsaid threat was all too clear to Oropher and he had no intentions to drive his friend away from it. He had never met Taranir's father, but he hoped that this elf will stay away, cause Oropher had no wish to stop Taranir if it will come to any confrontation. If anything Oropher will stand beside his friend - he needed to explanation to chose a side.

'And I've been thinking if you should not spend more time with your family.' Oropher said. 'You will have your time of peace and you won't have to worry about them.'

'There is no need for this.' Taranir said, immediately shaking head at his words. 'I must stay and help you get back to work.'

'You always say there is no need.' Oropher said. 'While there is. And I mean it. If not now than in few rises of the sun. You must have your rest as well.'

'I will think about it.' Taranir finally said reluctantly and Oropher knew he will have to probably send his friend away either way cause Taranir will not step down on his own.

Then Oropher stared for a bit at his glass with wine. He knew the thing he wanted to speak about was very risky, but he won't hide this away from Taranir. The thing why they did such a great team with Taranir was implicit trust – Oropher never hid anything from Taranir, even if he spoke about some matter with Mablung, other general, the Council or even the King, he always passed all the news to his friend.

'I may know why there are so many warg riders in our forests. Or so I believe.' Oropher said lowering his voice a bit and he looked up at Taranir. 'I spoke about this only to the King, the Queen and my father and they inluded only few councillors.'

Taranir nodded, very well aware of the seriousness of the matter. They would have both many problems had anyone found out that Oropher spoke to Taranir about things his friend was not supposed to know. However, Oropher couldn't imagine it being different, all the more that sometimes it happened that Oropher was taken away from the army with his duties of a Prince. Tough it happened not that often it was still too many times for his liking and during his absence it was Taranir who took care of their Banner. How could he do that not knowing what matters were brought up in the Council or in the army?

'I was wounded in the west. I fell in the trap.' Oropher said and he sipped a bit of his wine remembering the bitterness of this thoughts when he was dying in the forest. 'Don't think I've been hallucinating. I know what I saw and I even spoke with them.' he said and Taranir was still silent, waiting until he will speak what he wanted. 'I met the Golodhrim in the west. They are back to the lands of Beleriand.'

'That almost seem impossible.' Taranir said and frown on his forehead only deepened. He placed his glass on a round small table before him and shook his head in thought, trying to mull the news that were presented to him. 'How is this even possible? They were on the other side of the ocean.'

Oropher realized there were many things about which he didn't bother to ask. He should have, though Elwë told him there was no need to speak with the Noldor further and he seemed to mean it. Elwë knew the Golodhrim definately better than anyone. Maybe his King was right about this and Oropher should for once stay in line and not sniff around.

'I don't know how they ended up here.' Oropher said coming back from his memories. 'I didn't think about asking this. I came to Doriath as soon as I was able to.'

'Maybe for the better.' Taranir muttered. 'Since those are the Golodhrim, our allied kin in the west and not the enemy, then the King may order our army to stand down. The soldiers are in vigilance for long and the tidings you brought may bring a bit of peace to Doriath.' he sighted a bit. 'But you may be right. Most likely, the enemy knows by now about the Golodhrim and he leads his scouts and riders through our territory. He gives them protection freely, and powerful spells allow them to pass the Girdle.'

'I will speak with Egnaspen and Haerdin to increase the divisions in the forests. It would be better for them to move in larger groups.'

'We can dispose our swordsmen.' Taranir agreed and after he took his glass back in hand sipping a bit of wine he eyed Oropher a bit. 'Have you recovered enough?'

'I did, my wound is but a scar by now.' he said grimacing a bit at lone remembrance of the awful feeling of crawling through his body. Oropher sighted then. 'I spoke with my father. He fears the King will decide to send a division to the Golodhrim. And most likely it will be us disposed for this duty.'

'Most inconvenient.' Taranir grimaced a bit. 'But understandable. We must do what we have to be done before that will happen. Do you wish to revise plans for eventual battles?'

'Yes, the sooner the better. I suspect there must be made some changes to them and we have to include our new regiment of cavalry.'

'I will make sure we will have plans of strategy. And then we can get to work.'

Oropher nodded in thought. The arrival of the Golodhrim may have stirred unstable peace in Beleriand. The future was now uncertain. It always was, but until now the shadow of war was still somewhere far away. Enough for some to almost forget about it. He hoped that the Noldor found their place to sette in and that their stable home would be enough to face the unpleasant interest of the Dark Lord.

'Alright, my friend.' he sighted as they both finished their wine. 'I will take a walk around the fields. I want to check on the others on the field and I will surely find you somewhere around.'

'You will, I assure you.' Taranir smiled and they both got up and took their leave from the office and from the building. 'I will speak with Orthon. We will schedule the cavalry to be ready as soon as it can be possible. They will muster on the main field.'

'Very well.' Oropher said and smiled delicately. There was no discussion with Taranir when he set up a schedule and he just accepted the plan his friend had, knowing that Taranir also made is smooth with his own duties.

They split up in different direction and Oropher found himself on round sandy fields where the swordsmen trained. He looked at them with great attention, not paying attention if those were soldiers of his Banner or a different one.

Until finally Oropher noticed a well known figure. It seemed he participated in some kind of gathering as there were quite many divisions standing around and an officer of a Wolf Banner referred some matter to them precisely and briefly. Oropher watched his young cousin with a delicate smile on his face, but Arvellon was turned from him, so he had no chance to notice him in turn.

When the briefing was over Arvellon turned to his own soldiers discussing the orders with them. Oropher sighted a bit and smiled. It was always a pleasure for him to watch his young cousin in this role of commander and to witness with his own eyes the progress he made through all those seasons. He couldn't be more proud seeing how great warrior he was becoming.

Oropher took away his eyes from Arvellon when the officer of the Wolf Banner walked out of the field.

'Ethiron.' Oropher greeted the soldier of Egnapen's division and the elf halted near him.

'Oropher.' Ethiron said. 'I heard of your return to Menegroth. Welcome back.'

'Thank you.' he smiled a bit and tilted head towards Arvellon. 'Do you mind if I will take him for a bit?'

Ethiron briefly looked back at the field and then smiled a bit as well and shook his head.

'Not at all. They are not mustered for immediate duty.' then he turned back to the soldiers on the field and called loudly. 'Arvellon!'

His cousin immediately turned to his officer hearing his name, but first surprise quickly disappeard when he glanced from Ethiron to Oropher and smile appeared on his face.

'A Wolf Banner has a great plans that concerns him.' Ethiron said. 'He is already a great soldier.'

'He will be even better.' Oropher smiled with pride and Ethiron nodded to himself in though and then left his side, but Oropher was not alone for long.

Arvellon approached him and Oropher immediately cought him in firm embrace that was returned. Arvellon was as tall as him and realising this made Oropher think of the time when he used to pick up his little cousin to carry him on his back. How long ago this was? Was this really this same little cousin who stood now in front of him, so tall and broad shouldered, carrying his armor with pride?

'I am so glad to see you.' Oropher said coming back from his musings. 'I have been worried about your way back from Ossiriand.'

'It was us who were worried about you.' Arvellon said as they stepped away from each other and held themselves at arms length. Then his face betrayed great worry. 'Whatever happened that you were gone for so long?'

'It's not of that importance.' Oropher waved the matter away immediately changing the subject and he smiled to his cousin. 'More important is what you did on this ride back.'

Arvellon shook his head dismissing what Oropher refered to.

'I had a good position, that's all-'

'Don't say it like this.' Oropher said as he frowned a bit, but he brightened up immediately. 'Oh, my cousin, I couldn't be more proud. Three wargs! I only wish you had something to remember this battle.'

'There is no need.' Arvellon said. 'I am sure I will have other occasions to gather something.'

Oropher felt both pride and sting of anxiousness at the though of this. Arvellon was becoming a warrior and right now there was no stopping it or coming back. Even if someone would want to stop it, Arvellon won't let anyone to take it away from him. He stood on his own legs, independant and strong - everything Oropher ever wanted for him.

'On the other hand, I wish you won't ever have another occasion.' Oropher muttered analysing his own thoughts that crossed his mind and Arvellon huffed a bit in an answer.

'Now you are talking like my father!'

Oropher frowned a bit, knowing that Edwethon tried all he could to pry Arvellon away from becoming a soldier. In the end he chose to accept it rather than allow himself to be parted from is second child.

'He loves you very much, Arvellon.' Oropher said more softly. 'You need to understand him a bit.'

'It's a bit hard you know.' he said and Oropher thought he heard a bit of regret in his voice. 'Everyone in our family is fine with you doing your duty and no one says a word, even when you are gone for so long like now. But as it goes to me, I think that they would rather prefer to hold me in cage rather than allow me to perform my orders.' he sighted a bit. 'I won't go far with their constant worry. I know they have power to influence the army and I fear they will.'

Oropher knew what was on Arvellon's mind. Part of it was true. Their family, but especially Arvellon's parents, would rather see him in another, more safer role in the army than the commander of division. Everything, but not seeing their son leaving the gates of Menegroth.

'Arvellon, my little cousin. Now that I am as old as now I must say that I understand their worry.' Oropher said and he placed hand on his cousin's arm. 'Our Elders have seen elves loosing their lives. I saw it as well. I lost many of my companions during the war, in warg clashes like the one you fought in not that long ago. This danger is real, Arvellon, and everyone may loose his life. Nothing can be taken for granted.'

Arvellon watched him in concentration, but there was no frown on his forehead nor refusal in his eyes. In his age he was wiser than Oropher had been.

'Your soldier's path has just begun and you need to understand your parents.' Oropher continued. 'Our duty is not easy nor safe. I saw elves loosing themselves to grief after the loss of their loved one. No one can shield himself from this, it affects everyone.' he dropped there and his eyes darkened a bit and Arvellon seemed to cought his thoughts. He was always clever.

'I never asked my parents about them.' he said quietly. 'And they are not included in the family tree.'

Oropher knew they weren't. He didn't know if it was done on purpose to not awaken painful memories or it was that the memory of them was lost even to the chroniclers of Doriath.

He smiled encouragingly to Arvellon.

'I didn't know my mother. She was lost when I was an infant and I have no memory of her.' he said. 'She was Iveril of House Silevon, the oldest child of Lord Silevon, the Head if the House.' then he sighted a bit, it was a mix of sorrow and grief, a bit of longing as well. 'But I do remember our aunt, Túrel, mother of Celeborn and Galathil. She was a warrior as our uncle. Just like us. I think she would have been proud seeing all of us.'

'No one ever speaks about her. They would rather speak about your mother than about her.'

'Uncle took her loss severly.' Oropher said. 'He never speaks about her. Even to his own sons. As if she existed only to him and nobody else.'

Then he smiled to Arvellon and patted his arm to comfort him. Their conversation went on to much sadder matters than Oropher wished it to.

'We can speak about it one time, if you would like. We can ask Celeborn if he would like to speak about his mother, I bet he has much more memories of her than me and Galathil.' Oropher said, but then came back to the topic the spoke about before. 'But the last thing I want you to remember, is that loosing you is your parents worst nightmare, every parent fear about thir child. But despite this they support you, truly and against everything, even their own fear.'

'I know.' Arvellon sighted. 'But I have a hunch that they accepted me being a soldier to not loose me just as they did Amdír.'

This was a part that was truthful. Amdír didn't let anyone to take his future away from him. And tough Arvellon was different than Amdír, he would not have forgave easily if Edwethon or Arradis decided to interfere anyhow in the future he freamed about. But he would have stayed close and within the safe walls of Menegroth, just as his parents wished, something Amdír didn't let anyone do.

'If only your father had wanted he would have got things done his way long ago and you would have never been a soldier.' Oropher then smiled to Arvellon encouragingly. 'And it's not that our family is fine with my duty. They more got used to it, I guess. I feel my father's fear everytime I leave the city. Even now I feel his grief after my long absence. And uncle Galadhon was as always ready to say what he thought of it.'

'He didn't.' Arvellon frowned, but nonetheless he smiled a bit amused.

'He did. I could even be Primus General and uncle Galadhon would still say what he wanted.' Oropher laughed a bit. 'We won't ever be free of him, cousin.'

'He knows everything. You just sentenced yourself!'

Oropher shook his head and decided to get Arvellon away from his soldiers for a bit more time. He lead his cousin away, back the way he walked before towards the wooden building. Maybe they will get a bit of wine, since Arvellon didn't have immediate orders to take care of. And at the back of his head, Oropher had to remember to get done his own duties - he had to admit that he was getting too easily distracted from them.

Yes, they aunt would have been proud of them all. For a moment Oropher wished that Arvellon had met her, on the other hand he was glad that his cousin didn't have to get through her loss. His young cousin had never experienced such loss and he had not seen the terrible strength of grief that could bring down everyone. He hoped Arvellon will never have to see someone falling apart and dimming down like a candle fire knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Since the Girdle was established, there were only wounded during occasional clashes with wargs. Those were centuries since the army of Doriath lost a soldier and Oropher, like nothing other, intended to keep it that way.


	26. Smile that never fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forging future officers is not easy and young soldiers don't make it easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, assignments finished me off this week.  
> Hope you to enjoy the chapter!

As his father coaxed him to do, Oropher went to the healers to examine his well cured wound, but as he expected, they said that there was no need to do anything more – even the scar will soon fade.

For the latest rises of the sun, Oropher found himself taken over by his work. He went to the fields and attended the briefings of his officers where they discussed current orders and the duties that will come in nearby future. Quite often he brought Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth so they would see how to perform their future duties. In some time of nearest future Oropher thought about promoting them to officers, more sooner than later, but each time he saw how they behaved he wasn't so prone to do so.

Restless Halloth couldn't focus on anything that was said and his eyes run all around as if he was waiting for something. He quietly said something to Amrun who smiled a bit and lost his focus immediately. Amrun, although the most calm and balanced between Halloth and Tinnu, was still eager to follow Halloth's lead. And what to be said more – he was still so young that this kind of behaviour could be almost forgiven.

Oropher shot them a silencing glare not saving any one of them from it. Amrun went back to his previous focus and Halloth after all this time knew when to let go. Tinnu remained as he was, but he resembled a lizard that congealed at the sight of danger.

Alagos was finished with his briefing and he delegated his captains to take care of their duties. Then he turned and first looked at Oropher before his glance went to the youngest soldiers in division.

'You just don't know when to shut up, do you?' he said and while Amrun and Tinnu remained as they were, Halloth sighted.

'Is that what you do everyday?' he asked Alagos leaned his hands on waist.

'Your soldiers need to know of the latest orders given by their commanders and the overall situation not only within the army, but in the court as well. And they must know what duties may come in the future.'

It was clear that Halloth wanted to say something more and Oropher knew what it would be. Before Halloth managed to do so, Oropher interrupted him.

'I assure you that you won't be promoted to an officer with the behaviour you present.' Oropher said sterny as he approached young soldeirs as well and stood near Alagos. 'So I suggest you all to think about it and finally get yourselves in order before I will loose my patience.'

He scanned them all with heavy glance. Halloth knew to keep quiet, Amrun stood patiently taking the scolding they all deserved and Tinnu probably wished to blend into nearby surrounding so he would not be visible anyhow.

'We will start with your trainings. We neglected it lately, but this changes in this very moment. I will make sure to find time to personally train you.' Oropher said keeping his voice sharp. 'Get your weapons and meet me at the archery field. Make it quick!'

He watched them performing a quick salute before they walked away. Oropher looked at them leaving, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe those were just his musings of old soldier. Maybe Oropher himself and his soldiers were not that different from Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth in the past and still they all got their ranks. Did Egnaspen hesitated just as him now before they were all given the ranks of an officer?

'Those kiddos.' Alagos sighted. 'But I have a hunch they will make a good leaders. Those who don't fit the scheme often make great things.'

'Or get lost along the way.' Oropher said taking his eyes from leaving young soldiers and looked at Alagos.

'Will you truly train them?' his friend asked and Oropher nodded. He was determined in what he said – Amrun, Halloth and Tinnu needed to finally get on a the level of skills that he required.

'I will. And if I won't be able to do so or one of you, then I will make sure to get someone who will train them well.' Oropher said. 'And I have been thinking about getting them on a short ride. We will split up in three teams and each of them will get a lead.'

'That may be a nice difference for them.' Alagos said. 'As for now, they have only been training on the fields.'

'I want to get them on next step towards their future. They are well trained in basics and now they only need upskills.' Oropher said as he scanned the field with clever eyes. 'I will see it done personally.'

Alagos watched him while Oropher still had eyes on training soldiers around. Somewhere around a clealry agitated horse neighted loudly kicking hooves into the sand. Oropher had to admit that those days many horses were accepted into the army that should be never be disposed for a training that was required for them.

'You wish to get them an officer rank, don't you?'

Oropher looked back at Alagos and nodded. He was thinking about it for quite a time. Especially now, that the King bid them to make new regiment and surely there were some plans to develop the Banners even further. Oropher and Taranir could not get all the regiments that were yet to be established, under the command of their division. Their soldiers had enough work in their hands and Faron even had two regiments to take care of.

'The sooner the better.' Oropher said. 'Tough the only thing that prevents me from doing so are their skills and behaviour.'

'They may be still too young for such responsibility.'

Oropher well aware of this. Immediately in his mind appeared Arvellon who was the same age as Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth, but now he held a rank of the captain which meant that not only he was a leader of his own division, but his officers may assign other divisions to him for temporal duties.

Arvellon was following the way of a soldier who partially had extended duties and could cope with them. Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth were placed since the beginning in a bit of a fake position – when Oropher joined them to his division they had no skills to even consider them as a full-time soldiers. They quickly worked this out, of course, but just because they were a member of Oropher's division three young soldiers were already somehow rised up in the ranks. However, Oropher or any of his older soldiers didn't let them boost out with this. On the other hand Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth never showed off with the fact that they belonged to the division of Wolverine's General.

'I know. Soldiers their age usually hold a rank of the captain.' Oropher said. 'That's why I also want to train them in position of leaders. Especially Tinnu.'

'He is not made to be an officer. You know this.'

Sudden stony lilt in Alagos's voice surprised Oropher. Truth be told many started to doubt that Tinnu will develop enough courage to lead soldiers in the future.

'The problem is that you wish to change him.' Oropher said, mirroring words that Galadhon once said to him. 'While this will never happen. We will work with character he possess.'

One time Oropher spoke with his uncle about his young soldiers, but he mainly approached Galadhon to help him solve the problem of Tinnu and his archery. However, the conversation went on side topic and they happened to speak also about Amrun and Halloth.

Oropher remembered what Galadhon said – that Tinnu will never change from what he was and Oropher should not consider it as weakness. That until now Oropher was used to lead only those who would stand strong against any storm, but Tinnu would rather search a way around it. It is possible to form Tinnu into strong soldier and shape his temper, but he won't ever change from who he is and the only way to make him a commander is to train him in this. There were many like him in the army who had to teach themselves how to be a leader.

'We will.' Alagos confirmed his words, but his mind was already elsewhere. Then he focused up and smiled a bit to Oropher. 'Well then, I will take my leave or Taranir will have my hide.'

Oropher watched him walk away for a moment before he made his way towards the archery range where he would meet his young soldiers. For their own good he hoped they were already there prepared and ready for what he planned for them. And indeed, when he arrived, they were waiting for him, each of them had their bow in hand – Halloth seemed liven up and Oropher couldn't get over the feeling that they seemed to consipre something.

'Focus up!' he said as he approached them and his soldiers immediately turned to him. 'The rules are changing with this moment. You are no longer considered as foot soldiers. Tough you won't receive this rank, you are now equall to captains of our Banner and I expect you to behave like ones. Which also means I require you to present yourself with much more advanced skills.' he looked at them, one after another as he held his arms crossed on chest standing before them like unmovable mountain. Then he tilted head towards the targets that were placed at the end of each shooting range. 'I don't want to see any arrow land outside of the middle circle.'

They all took it as a sign to begin and Oropher watched them prepare for their first shot. Amrun held his quiver at waist, such handling was also preferred by Saida and Taranir and Oropher didn't mind that Amrun did it as well. As always Amrun approached his training with concentration, but he was no slacking slowly.

Halloth on the other hand, bolted into action almost immediately, after he made sure that his quiver sat surely on his back. He shot an arrow as first and it landed in the middle circle which was expected. Oropher remained where he was and watched them from behind their backs, but he could imagine Halloth light up with his usual smile.

Tinnu got his arrow and smoothly placed it on a string and he didn't waste time to aim, but released it almost immediately. Oropher observed that also Amrun and Halloth didn't prelonged their shots and they loosed arrowed much faster which pleased him greatly. They have been training after all.

Tinnu's arrow landed a bit on a side, but within a circle and Oropher watched closely his reaction. He was ready to scold Tinnu if he would have turned back at him with clear apologetic expression. But Tinnu had not done this, instead he prepared for another round which satisfied Oropher greatly. Maybe finally Tinnu learned to not look what others could do, instead thinking how develop his own skills.

Oropher chose to be silent instead of breaking their focus, all the more that there were no severe mistakes that needed improving, even with Tinnu. It seemed he really trained hard with Faron – he no longer shook his bow, arrow rested steadily on a string and he brought it out with smooth move from the quiver. There were still a bit of inadequacies, but those would be worked out quick.

Loud voices were heard from the archery range nearby and Oropher looked there at the tip of his eye. Those were marchwardens making use of their skills. No one could deny that they were one of the best archers in Doriath and they were quick to prove it in their usual way.

It was said that those who wished to serve Doriath, but longed to have more freedom joined the marchwardens. Tough their ranks were disciplined as every regiment and they didn't allow themselves insubordination, it was clear to sense different moods from those elves.

One of the soldiers pinned a falling leaf to the target which was immediately boosted out by his companions. Oropher glanced at the elf, narrowing eyes suspiciously. A bit known aura surrounded this elf and when the marchwarden turned Oropher was sure about his observation.

Dark haired elf turned to grab his water skin and his eyes shone with the same steel, firm jaw line and face was unmistakable as well. Oropher was sure he was staring right now at Taranir's father.

He was tall, but not taller than Taranir. In posture they were very much alike and in armor the differences were visible even less. Oropher didn't have to meet Taranir's father before to know what to think about this elf – not worthy of respect.

The marchwarden threw his water skin where it was on the ground and before he turned to come back on his range he stopped sharply when his eyes met with Oropher's. Oropher knew that the elf was aware who he was and who Taranir was to him – second in comand, a companion and a friend. And the marchwarden knew he didn't look at the General of Doriath, but his son's friend who precisely knew what he had done.

Oropher shook his head barely making it visible, but he hoped that the elf got what he wished to show him. I stand on his side.

The elf turned away from him breaking their eye contact and for his own good Oropher wished that he will remain among the marchwardens where was his place. And that he won't cause any troubles.

He wanted to turn back to see his training soldiers, instead something else cought his eye.

There was an elleth standing in the middle of the fields. Dressed in rosy-white dress, with hair gathered on side and braided neatly she looked like a butterfly among the caterpillars. Or flies, in some cases. She held a basket in her hands and she was clearly waiting for somebody looking around with curiosity. And Oropher recognised immediately when she noticed the elf she was waiting for as her eyes brightened up beautifully.

It was no one other than Saida who approached the elleth. She seemed suprised to see her, but greeted her nonetheless with quick, but heartful kiss on lips.

This didn't surprisd Oropher at all. Tough Saida never said it alound he knew she was not attracted to ellons. At first, when she joined his division, he believed that something may be amiss between Taranir and Saida as they spent much time together, but it was quickly layed to waste. Saida liked to listen to Taranir and learn from him, on the other side, Taranir liked to share his knowledge. And they worked well together, that's why Oropher often get Saida to help Taranir with his duties.

Oropher looked away to see Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu. He was glad that Saida found someone with whom she cared to form a relationship. Maybe she thought about stabilizing her life a bit or the meeting with her partner was by coincidence. It mattered not if only she loved the elleth and was loved in turn.

'Halloth!' he scolded loudly when his soldier again started to get bored and decided to shot his arrows into the target so they would show a clear pattern.

He said that to Halloth, but he clearly saw Tinnu's tension for a moment. Still despite what he though about Tinnu, there was still much to do with this soldier.

Oropher approached Halloth who looked at him with apologetic smile on his face. Sometimes he couldn't get why Halloth behaved like this. He only made things worse for himself and he was aware of this.

'Get those arrows from target.' he bidded and Halloth sighted placing his bow away. He should have known better than trying to soften him, he would take none of his guilty expression. Oropher couldn't decide if it was Halloth or Tinnu who were worse to work with. At least Tinnu didn't create such problems, on the other hand Halloth's determination compensated many things.

When Halloth was back with handful of his arrows Oropher tilted head back to the target.

'Since you were so eager to create a pattern you will shoot back those arrows where they previously landed.' Oropher said sternly. 'Inch by inch.'

Halloth's hands flopped a bit and there was already a delicate grimace forming on his face, but Oropher remained unbended in what he said. Halloth will probably miss a bit of shots and he will have to do them again. In fact, he will stay on the range until the pattern won't be recreated.

'Uh, Boss-'

'Go on.' Oropher said sternly and watched his soldier getting on to the task he was given. And as he suspected, Halloth missed a lot of shots.

Halloth didn't even look back at him, but went straightly for the arrows in the target to get the ones he missed. After all this time he knew what his commander had in mind and Oropher didn't have to say a word.

For a moment his thoughts focused back at Saida. It was well that she thought about her future beside the army. He only hoped that her case won't be the same as Alagos's who decided to court an elleth from a Noble House which was not viewed nicely on her family's side. Then he wondered about the elves of House Brasson and if Lord Brasson still held to his animosity after the incident that happened on the fields before his leave to Ossiriand. And Oropher suspected that Lord Brasson will remember it for next millenias.

Tinnu and Amrun finished their two quivers fast and Halloth still aimed to shoot arrows where those were placed before. Only few of them were left and Oropher had to admit that Halloth coped with his task much faster than Oropher thought he would. Which made him more than pleased. His young soldiers were truly ready to make a next step in their training.

'Amrun, Tinnu get your arrows and take care of them.' Oropher barely managed to say when Halloth shot his last arrow and it landed perfectly in a pattern on the target.

'Ha! I made it!' Halloth called out loudly rising his hands up in the air. 'Nothing will beat me!'

Oropher withheld a sight and as soon as Halloth said what he did he turned to him and sent him an apoligetic glance, but his eyes were still shining with excitement.

'Sorry, Boss. But have you seen it? I nailed it!'

Oropher never scolded Halloth for being proud and happy of his own successes. It was good he said aloud how well he performed some task and Oropher wished Tinnu would care to do the same thing. Everyone around may say and reapeat that he did good, but it was Tinnu who had to say it to himself. Halloth had no problem with that.

'Make sure to train enough so truly nothing will beat you.' Oropher said. 'Take care of your arrows. When Arien will rise up again, I want to see you at this exact time. We will train horseback archery.'

Oropher will see if Saida and Nelledir did what he bid them to do with the training of Halloth's and Tinnu's horses. For their own good, he hoped they did. If not it will delay the training of Halloth and Tinnu which he planned and he would take none excuses from his officers.

Oropher didn't watch them taking their stuff and he left his soldiers in peace. He clearly heard them already starting some conversation, but he didn't walk far when he noticed a known figure walking down the wide sandy path of the field.

Arvellon's face was a bit disconsolate, but as soon as he noticed Oropher he smiled and Oropher approached his younger cousin. Arvellon had a bow in his hand and Oropher noticed that both his hands were bandaged. He already guessed what had happened.

'Accident during training?' Oropher prompted his cousin to speak and Arvellon sighted a bit.

'The string snapped.' he said as he showed his bow and indeed the string hanged stiffely clearly broken. 'I've been to the forges to ask if something can be done about it, but they advised to get a new bow.'

Oropher took a weapon in hand and looked over it closely. The weaponsmiths were right, it would be better for Arvellon to get a new bow about which he can be sure about.

'Well, it doesn't look good. The basic in cracked.'

'They said the same thing.' Arvellon said bitterly as he took the weapon from Oropher's hands. 'But I feel fondness for this bow. It was my first one. Maybe I will manage to fix it.'

'How are your hands?' Oropher asked as he probably knew that the string snapped while the bow wad fully drawn. Such accidents happened and tought no one ever got severly injured, such wounds were not pleasant and burned mercilessly. But beside a bit of blood there was nothing more to it.

'The wounds will heal fast. Nothing to worry about.' Arvellon waved away the concern. 'I have a bit of free time, I wanted to ask uncle about this.'

Oropher smiled a bit. It was truly amazing that despite the fact that they were both able bodied soldiers they still went for advice to their uncle who was still a soldier nonetheless, but retired one. Oropher himself from time to time seeked Galadhon to get advice from him and Galadhon never failed to give one.

Erthor once said to Oropher that he was glad that Galadhon still had a purpose and so many came to him to seek his word. It made him forget a bit about the loss he suffered and also get away from pain that intensified from time to time. One of the main reasons why Galadhon stepped down from his duty was an injury he suffered during the battle – his knee never fully recovered and pain from this old wound still liked to remind itself. Sometimes it got so bad that Galadhon could not ride a horse, but fortunately, the healers managed to make a herb muddle that eased it down.

'Actually, I believe I saw him somehwere around.' Arvellon said and he glanced at the fields.

'Then let's see him. Actually, I also have a thing to speak to him about.' Oropher said, realizing that he still have not approached his uncle to say how grateful he was for his work in making a bow for Tinnu.

'Uncle was once a General as you are, wasn't he?' Arvellon said as they walked arm to arm down the path.

'His rank was closer to this of Mablung's than mine.' Oropher said. 'He was the main bond between the army and the Council. Also, he was responsible for weapon development and strategies, while Mablung supervised the trainings of soldiers of both Banners. At that time there were only two.'

'How was it to have uncle as your commander?'

'We didn't have much contact.' Oropher said and then he shrugged his arms. 'During the war I was a captain of the Wolf Banner, so truth be told I was in no place to speak with the General.'

Arvellon was right after all. With a tip of his eyes Oropher noticed dark coat with characteristic light fur which Galadhon liked so much. They both with Arvellon noticed their uncle at the same time and after quick glances they made their way towards Galadhon who noticed them approach after a moment.

'I see your bow had a hard time.' Galadhon said looking at Arvellon who rised his weapon to show it better.

'I was wondering if it even can be repaired.'

Just as Oropher before, Galadhon took the weapon in hand and looked at it closely, but he also examined the bow by touch in a way Oropher will never learn. Or maybe it was just experience.

'I can help you get it back to shape.' Galadhon finally said, but then his voice became nore serious. 'But you need to get a new bow. Don't you dare shoot from this one.'

'I won't, I won't.' Arvellon said immediately to calm his uncle. 'I just want to have it. You know my father gave it to me.'

Both Oropher and Galadhon knew it well. The broken bow was first Arvellon's bow that was given to him by Edwethon and Oropher understood well fondness which Arvellon felt for this weapon.

'And I wanted to thank you, uncle.' Oropher said and Galadhon glanced from his younger to older nephew. 'Tinnu's bow serves him well and he did great progress.'

'No need to thank me.' Galadhon said as he shook his head. 'Faron had duties to take care of while I could work on the weapon freely. And my knowledge exists to make use of it.' then he smiled a bit. 'Truth be told, your timing is perfect to come here. I wanted to call for you once you will have a bit of time.'

'What happened?' Oropher asked, but not very concerned. If Galadhon didn't call for him immediately it couldn't be anything of great worry.

'I assure you that nothing bad.' Galadhon said. 'Bronwe should be here in a moment. With request you asked him about.'

Before Oropher could say somethin more from the stable came Bronwe leading a brown horse. It had a black mane and tail, legs were black as well, but askew white socks rised to different height up the legs. A long white mark on the head was like a lantern, dark fringe fell on side and shortly cut mane jumped with each horse's step. Beautiful creature.

'Meet your new companion, General.' Bronwe said as he got closer and stopped before them with a horse on his side. 'Húro is ready for his duty and I hand him over under your care.'

Oropher approached the horse that glanced curiously at him and accepted his ouch when he smoothered his neck. Húro stood peacefully not bothered by anything around, but still vigilant and ready to see every gesture of his rider.

'A fine steed. It catches eye.' Arvellon said as he got closer to a horse and patted it as well about which Húro seemed to be truly glad.

'He still have childlish excesses, but he is a really good tempered horse. He will serve you well.' Bronwe said as he smoothered horse's back.

'I have no doubt for that, my Lord.' Oropher said as he glanced at Bronwe. 'Thank you for taking your time to do this for me.'

'It was a pleasure.' Bronwe said as he one last time patted the horse and stepped away, while Oropher turned to Galadhon who stood behind.

'Thank you, uncle.' he said, knowing that Galadhon put his hand to it as well and he trained the horse as well.

'No need to thank me.' Galadhon said tough there was a fondness in his voice.

Oropher smiled and turned his attention to the horse. Then his schedule will complicate even more as he will have to find time to ride his new horse and bond with him as a rider should. Most likely, he will have to do it during his supposed free time, when he should have rest. Right now, he can only dream about it.

Then he smiled a bit mischeviously and looked at Arvellon grabbing bow from his hands.

'Give me that.' he said as he handled a weapon and then he pushed his cousin closer to the horse. 'Get on him.'

'What?' Arvellon said bewildered. 'I can't, it's your horse!'

'As if you never rode my horse before.' Oropher said and then forced Arvellon a bit to mount the steed, but his cousin quickly got himself together and in a matter of moment sat surely on the back of the horse.

Without a delay Arvellon bid a horse to move and soon Huro changed his pace to gallop and as Arvellon bid the horse to run around them in a big circle, Oropher felt as if he drawed back in the past when he tought his young cousin how to ride a horse. He remembered well the pride when he didn't have to say anything as Arvellon did everything right. And there was still the same smile on Arvellon's face which Oropher hope will never fade.


	27. Our iron fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were those who could still surprise Oropher.

Days past by in stabile peace. Oropher quickly set himself a schedule, that rarely changed, and he managed to workout many things. Truth be told Oropher expected that there wouldbe much more for him to do, but as always it was probably Taranir who took much of it on himself. He will have to send his friend on well earn rest and forbid him to appear in the fields for this time or even speak to their soldiers.

And fortunately, he didn't have to spent his each free time to train with the horse – Húro proved to be open and very good – tempered and quickly accepted Oropher's lead. Tough surely he will continue to ride the horse regularly, he could afford moment of rest. And also set a time in his schedule to continue trainings of Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu.

Thanks to this, he finally managed to finish a teddy otter for Nimloth. He learned how to make such things long ago from his uncle Edwethon who was gifted in this kind of art. And since Oropher had a bit of free time before his duties he decided to find Galathil, who was taking care of his daughter, and probably was with her in one of the gardens of Menegroth.

Oropher didn't have to wander far thorught the gardens. He noticed Galathil walking slowly down the path near the tulips. Little Nimloth was almost lost in the soft blanket and his cousin's arms and she sleepily looked around not bothered about all the sounds reaching her. Faineth was there as well, tough Oropher thought she would be with other maidens of the court. He should have known better - those days Faineth was rarely seen there and no one should be truly surprised that she prefered to spend time with her family rather than conversing with other Ladies.

Oropher held the teddy behind him as he approached them and both Galathil and Faineth quickly noticed him coming closer.

'Oropher, I was so worried!' Faineth said immediately as she got ahead and cought him heartily, kissing his cheek. 'When they came back without you my heart almost stopped! And when Celeborn said what happened it didn't make me feel any better.'

He embraced her with one hand and smiled. Faineth was probably one of those who worried the most and openly showed it. It was good he was back - for his own good and well being of others. Worry would do nothing good for Faineth, but it was easy to see that she quickly came back to strength after the birth for which Oropher was more than glad as he knew that more than often elleths needed much more time to come back to previous shape after bearing their child.

'I am back and well. There is no need to worry anymore.' he said and she pulled away catching his face in hands.

'You ellons are always saying this.' Faineth shook her head, but she smiled and her eyes kindled with purity. She looked at Galathil who approached them closer and there was a knowing smile on his face showing that he prepared for the usual war game with Oropher, but Faineth dimmed it down immediately. 'Be nice!'

Galathil closed his mouth and Oropher smirked at him.

'Be nice, cousin.' he said knowing that while Faineth was here Galathil was helpless, but he let go of tormenting Galathil and moved to the real matter of why he was here. 'I have a present for my niece.'

As he said it he showed over a teddy otter and Faineth gasped as she took it in hands.

'Oh, if it's not a thing a beauty!' she said as she turned to her sleepy daughter and softly showed her an otter. Nimloth squirmed a bit, interested that something showed up above her and she reached out to touch it.

'You too?' Galathil asked tough his tone stated that he expected nothing else. 'Do you know how many teddies she already has? I swear, Nimloth will be the most spoiled child in Menegroth.'

'Of course she will be spoiled.' Oropher said as he crossed hands on his chest. 'She is our only niece, after all.'

'I feel she will love her otter. She already has her favourite teddies.' Faineth said and she turned to him smiling. 'Thank you for this.'

'No need to thank me.' Oropher said as he got closer and embraced Faineth with arm. 'Nimloth will always have support in all of us.'

'She is still so small and I sometimes worry about the future.' Faineth smiled with fondness. 'One day she will be grown up. And she will meet her own love and they will go together their own way.'

Galathil and Oropher looked at each other and they both knew this will never going happen. Galathil will keep ever watchful eye on his daughter and Oropher as well will care for Nimloth's well being. Truth be told, it was more for a show for they all knew that joining of Nimloth and her future partner was unavoidable. Tough surely, someone brave enough to approach Nimloth under sights of watchful hawks needed to be taken into account, whoever it will be.

'You don't have to say it aloud for me to know what you are thining.' Faineth said, not turning attention from her daugher who squeezed teddy otter with her tiny hands. 'But you know what they say...a future husband for your daughter will never be good enough.'

'We know, love.' Galathil said gently. 'But it's something hard to imagine. She is still so small.'

'Not that long ago we were saying this about Arvellon.' Faineth laughed a bit. 'And now look at him! Such a grown up ellon and formidable soldier.'

Galathil glummed a bit at her words and Oropher patted his arm. It was sadly the truth – the time when Arvellon was a child passed by like a wave and in a matter of moments he was all grown up.

'Speaking of the wolf.' Galathil said as he tilted head toward the entrance to the garden. Indeed it was Arvellon who walked towards them and he seemed to be in really fine mood. He had his usual armor on himself and probably head off to his duty before he noticed them.

'Such a pleasant day and I have to work.' Arvellon said clearly disconsolate about this and Faineth embraced him heartily as he did before with Oropher. 'I see Nimloth got a new present.'

'Oropher made this cute otter.' Faineth said. 'Who would have known that the general had such skills in sewing?'

'How come you all never did nice things to me when I was little?' Arvellon said and Galathil with Oropher rose up in clear protests.

'That's not true!'

'All of it is deflamation!'

'That's what older brothers are for, Arvellon.' Faineth smiled to him, ignoring protests of Galathil and Oropher. She took Nimloth from Galathil's arms and hummed quietly, cracling her delicately.

'I guess, you are right.' Arvellon sighted, but then he turned to his older cousins and said accusingly. 'You always did the worst things to me!'

'It was just one time with a pumpkin! And it was Celeborn who did it!' Galathil said and Oropher nodded to his every word. Celeborn carved out a pumpkin and after making few holes for the air to come in and out, he put it on Arvellon's head. But since Arvellon was but a small child back then, the pumpkin proved to be too heavy for him and he fell to the ground trying to free himself which took him quite a long time.

'Too bad you all laughed!' Arvellon said. He may have been too small to remember it, but this was always mentioned by one of their Elders and by this Arvellon knew the situation well. It was Galadhon who found his youngest nephew like this with Celeborn, Galathil and Oropher sitting on the sofa and minding their own business and glancing from time to time at him. But then Arvellon dropped this matter, as he probably had entirely different reason to come here. 'Actually, I came here with request.' he glanced at his cousins. 'I remember what you said, Oropher, about our family. I found nothing of use in the library of our apartments and I would like to know more about them.'

Oropher knew well what his young cousin was referrring to as he remembered well their short conversation at the fields not long after he came back from the west.

'I proposed that we will tell him about our closer and distant family.' Oropher said to Galathil and then he added. 'Including our mothers.'

It was hard topic and they didn't like to speak of this, but neither they resented to talk about this at all. They learned what they can from their respective fathers, who were not truly helpful with this, and also they found what they could in the tomes that were in the provate library of they apartments. And now, it was high time to pass this knowledge to Arvellon.

'Hm, I imagine you don't know much about them.' Galathil said. 'Very well, I'm on it. Should we meet the next time Ithil will rise?'

'I should be finished with my duties.' Arvellon said and Oropher thought for a moment. As always, he could promise nothing.

'I will make sure to be there.'

'Than I will speak with Celeborn, but I believe he will make time in his very busy schedule.' Galathil laughed a bit. 'He is just like Taranir, he always has hands full of work.'

'They both have talent to find themselves things to do.' Oropher said smiling a bit. 'Let us leave you then to this pleasant morning. Duty calls us.'

He kissed Faineth's cheek for a goodbye and then they left with Arvellon, heading towards their usual place on the fields.

'I was watching training divisions for quite a time.' Arvellon said then. 'They were doing more advanced arrays, sometimes mixed. Do you think I should try it with my soldiers?'

Oropher looked at his cousin at the tip of his eye. It was clear that Arvellon reached far and wished to get his division on the greatest levels of skills that was possible. Surely, there were great plans in his mind concerning his division and as a leader it was his responsibility to think about development of his team.

'It's worth a shot.' Oropher said. 'But don't set a pole too high. Remember, step by step.'

'I believe we are ready for our next step. We almost perfected simpler arrays and I have in mind few harder ones that are within our reach.'

Oropher remained silent enjoying Arvellon's resolute command. It was truly a privilage to witness how his cousin was getting more confident in his lead. Arvellon will quickly rise up in the ranks of the Wolf and sooner than he will realize he will be given much more important duties and he will carry orders of great weight.

'What arrays have you chosen as first?' Arvellon asked and Oropher shook his head.

'Try to get it on your own. Maybe you will even develop a new one in which your division will fit best.' he said and Arvellon huffed a bit.

'Learn through experience. You know it would be easier to just tell me.'

'You know me too well to go for it.'

They entered a well known area and almost immediately Taranir crossed Oropher's way as if he expected him to enter at this very moment.

'Here you are.' Taranir said as he approached them. He held some papers in hand and his dark hair were gathered into ponytail. 'Orthon mustered our cavalry regiment. They will be ready within moments for our visit.'

'Then let us go see them. It's high time for it.' Oropher said and before they walked away with Taranir, Arvellon stoped them.

'Taranir, maybe you can tell me-' he started and they both turned to look back at Arvellon. 'Maybe you can tell me which arrays I should try with my soldiers? Like more advanced ones?'

Oropher prevented a sight. Of course Taranir will go for it and, indeed, his friend immediately fell in deep thought, searching for the right answer.

'You can try arrays with archers. Four archers.' he finally said. 'It's definately harder, but it will be easier for you to train other ones in the future.'

Such array was trained by divisions more experienced than Arvellon's one, but this was within their reach. It was bit more complex and harder to move in such array since it was important for swordsmen to not block shots of the archers anyhow. And the archers should be able to shoot in any direction and arrows often flew between the soldiers. During training this array many elves were getting wounded and trainers along with officers always adviced caution while trying this out.

'Four archers. Got it!' Arvellon said as he already walked his own way.

'Make sure to synchronize horses pace!' Taranir said his last advice and then looked at Oropher who was staring at him with cryptic expression. 'It's good to get him some idea of what he should do.'

'Well, now he has everything he needs.' Oropher sighted and they walked with Taranir down the path towards the main field where the cavalry was waiting. 'I hope they will get it without any compliations.'

'You know Arvellon leads his soldiers carefully. He would turn to you for help rather then make a mistake and mislead them.'

Oropher smiled a bit as his friend knew well what was on his mind.

'He is really grown up commander for his age.' Oropher said. 'I wouldn't be surprised if they will train this array first with wooden bows.'

'Good for them. And most importantly for their health.' Taranir said and then he frowned. 'But sometimes I see them training and even for a short time I observed them I noticed few details that need improving-'

'Taranir, even when we train you keep finding details that need improving.' Oropher laughed and Taranir huffed.

'Of course I do. Sometimes I wonder how could any of you pass by the basic training with what you present.'

'You know well that the officers wanted to get rid of us.' Oropher shrugged his arms with a smile and despite himself Tarnir smiled as well.

Within a moment Oropher noticed the entrance to the field where the cavalry gathered and Taranir glanced at the paper he held in hand. This was probably full list of soldiers that were assigned to the regiment.

'Many talented soldiers landed in our new regiment. You will be satisfied with them.'

'If you say so than it means I truly will be.'

Clear neighting of horses and hoofbeats were heard from the field and when Oropher and Taranir entered, Orthon was standing before his soldiers watching them with vigilant eyes. His regiments was arranged in groups rather than rows and each division made their own small square with the leader taking first place on the left of the first row. All divisions arrived as they were ordered – fully armored and with set of weapons at waist. Their horses stood surely and patiently armored as well with breastplace and steel harnass that covered their head and neck.

Orthon noticed them approaching and turned to face them. As always, he was calm and sure of what he was doing.

'They are at your command.' he said and Oropher took Orthon's place at the head of the regiment.

As soon as he did that soldiers before him saluted as one and then they were back to their quiet stance. Oropher glanced at the elves in the first rows one after the other, considering each of them. Some stood surely, quietly ensuring that they knew their own worth and skills, others followed the leader and there were those with striking confidence. It was always the same. Everytime.

'There are twenty five divisions.' Taranir said from his right side. 'At least twelve soldiers in each of them.'

'Where are those talented you spoke about?' Oropher asked scanning the ranks once more. Taranir was right saying that he will be content with his soldiers tough probably many of them still required discipline.

'I wouldn't call it like that, but as you wish.' Orthon said from his left side. 'Many of them still need to feel our iron fist.'

Oropher knew he can trust Orthon and his own officers with this. They will make order within ranks, but as he glanced at the soldiers before him he didn't see any who could be more of a problem than he expected.

They moved into the ranks walking the passages between the divisions. Oropher will clearly recognize when Taranir and Orthon will present him those skilled young warriors.

'Lieutenant Gaspen and his division of fifteen.'

'Lieutenant Felas and his division of twelve.'

There was one. Oropher narrowed eyes at the soldier and his division when they all saluted after being called out. A calm, well balanced group accepting Felas's lead with not falter. It remained him of Arvellon's soldiers a bit who recognised his cousin as a worthy leader to follow.

'Lietenant Orod and his division of twelve.'

'Lietenant Nadhor and his division of fourteen.'

There were the other two. Wave of confidence backed down immediately as the two elves didn't dare it to reach their commanders. Those two had fiery spirit and Oropher hoped it was backed up by their skills.

'Lieutenant Thand and his division of fourteen.'

Oropher clearly sensed that this was a soldier with whom both Taranir and Orthon tied great plans. As he looked upon the young warrior, Oropher saw that Thand didn't have to prove anything comparing to the previous warriors. His eyes glowed with vigour and the soldiers of his divions stood proudly around him, knowing well they chose a leader who will get them far.

But then, as Oropher glanced through Thand's soldiers, his eyes focused on one warrior standing in the third row of the division. Oropher passed by Thand and kept walking until he stood before the soldier who cought his eye. He stared for a bit, curious, but also surprised. Armor lied well on this warrior and Oropher never supposed he would see on her such heavy steel.

'Ravoneth Caewiel.' he said still looking up at the soldier who sat surely on her dark steed. She looked down back at him and her eyes were honey colored as they always were. 'Now you surprised me, cousin.'

Ravoneth was in a way his cousin, but once or twice removed, probably even more, he didn't know for sure. What he knew though, was that the elleth belonged to distant branch of House Talagan and she was somehow connected to Arradis, his aunt and the wife to his uncle Edwethon. Most importantly, he knew Ravoneth as a child, as she and Arvellon often spend time together in their youth and Oropher remembered he sometimes watched over them.

'General!' Ravoneth said keeping her composture. 'It's an honor to serve under your Banner.'

Oropher severly considered her. Ravoneth was even younger than Arvellon and when they both grew up first to their teenage years and then to their adulthood, it was natural that he lost contact with his distant cousin, tough he sometimes saw her at some gatherings or feasts. But never he would have imagined that she will join the army, especially heavy cavalry.

'Very good.' he said more to himself and smiled a bit. 'Do me proud then, soldier.'

'I will!' Ravoneth saluted and Oropher left her keeping up with his inspection.

So, there were some after all who were able to surprise him. Now, Oropher was curious to see what Ravoneth was capable of.

He focused once more when Taranir and Orthon presented the rest of the regiment. Orthon reported state of their armature and training. He also said that they didn't need to worry about the horses, tough Oropher clearly saw difference in musculature of some steeds – they were not trained on the same level and their respective riders will have to take care of this.

His visitation lasted longer than it should have and they were quick to let the soldiers go as for sure the armor and weapons weighted upon them and their horses and as the division slowly marched out of the fields one after another, Oropher stood with Taranir and Orthon on their spot near the entrance.

'Cousin?' Taranir prompted him to speak as he glanced through his one papaer and Oropher smiled a bit. Nothing will get pass Taranir.

'She is, tough a very distant one. She is somehow connected to my aunt Arradis as she belongs to distand branch of House Talagan.' he shrugged his arms. 'But she is a childhood friend of Arvellon and I remember her when she was a kid.'

'There are not many elleths in heavy cavalry.' Orthon said. 'But those who are show more skills and determination than many ellons. They step down with nothing.'

Oropher nodded, lost in his own thoughs and memories of the time when he took care of his young cousin and his friend. Ravoneth surely grew up and he wondered what made her join the army as she never said aloud such a wish which was an oposite to Arvellon who even during his youth said all the time that he will be a soldier.

'You were right. I am more than satisfied with our soldiers.' Oropher said focusing up from his thoughts. 'They will make strong assent in our army.'

'They have scheduled trainings with the old regiment of the cavalry.' Orthon said. 'They will reach the same level of skills.'

'There is no way for them not to.' Oropher said, his eyes kindled with stregth.


	28. Past is always next to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone holds secrets.

Oropher managed with his duties enough to show up on the meeting he set up with his cousins. If anything unexpected would happen, he delegated Saida to take care of it - it will serve her well to keep training her confidence all the more that he planned to give under her command next regiment that would be established in the future. Also, it would lighten up Taranir who had far too much matters to take care of.

From what he knew, Celeborn would be on the meeting as well. Faineth said she will take care of Nimloth so Galathil won't have to worry about his daughter and Arvellon didn't have any duties that evening so they were all free to spend this time together. It was quite a long time since they met up for a simple talk, as cousins first and foremost, with no status between them and different ranks that they held. Arvellon asked them to talk more about their family, this closest one and more distant. More than likely all of them will discover things they didn't know of before. Maybe they will even speak about Amdír who lurked somewhere in Menegroth. Their talk will probably end on entirely different matter than it was meant to be, but none of them would care. Just the thing that they could speak together in peace was enough.

The King gave an order to stand down and soldiers could breath down with relief. They were not anymore in constant vigilance, tough they could not rest that easily – at every time they could be summoned and send on patrol duty as the warg riders and scouts still were seen inside the territory of Doriath. Nonetheless, the army and its commanders breathed down in relief and as for now Oropher had more loose schedule. He made sure to dispose the orders for his soldiers equally so none of them would be overwhelmed. He took the pile of work off Taranir's soldiers and disposed others to take care of it, but Taranir had talent to find himself work to do. Oropher will truly have to banish his friend from the fields so he would get his rest.

After busy afternoon, Oropher decided to make his way to the library where he hoped he would find some kind of chronicle that would help in storytelling they planned for Arvellon. Maybe he will gather few old scrolls and who knows, maybe there will be something interested written in there.

Oropher never truly cared to deepen his knowledge on possible relations his family had with other Houses. For sure he knew House Elmo was tied with House Talagan, as Faineth belonged to side branch of this House and she was a wife of Galathil. Arradis was of House Laegon, she was the oldest daughter of Lord Belegon who was a brother to Lord Laegon, the Head of the House. Beside this, House of Elmo was of course tied with House Silevon by Oropher's mother, Iveril, who was the oldest daughter of Lord Silevon, the head of the House. But beside this, Oropher never embeded himself in knowledge who was his cousin once or twice removed, who was his distant uncle or aunt. Tough Erthor always told him that he should be aware of that, Oropher couldn't bring himself to read about this.

However, what interested him far more was knowledge about his mother about whom his father didn't want to speak about much. Erthor always spoke about her with fondness, his soft voice kindled with love and longing as well. Their marriage was not arranged - Erthor and Iveril loved each other truly, tough many would think that such different spirits won't indulge in deep feeling. But beside few facts that Oropher already knew, Erthor was reluctant to speak about his wife and Oropher didn't want to push it. The same matter was with Celeborn and Galathil who didn't want to burden their father with questions about their own mother. They prefered to choose their father's well being than press the matter than would make them come back to fond, but also tragic memories. Still, since their Elders didn't wish to share their knowledge, they will take care of it themselves or at least that was the plan they had.

When Oropher reached the library who could barely remember the time he had been there. It was that long time ago and he almost forgot where to find what he was looking for. He wandered between the book cases and tables with presented tomes and Oropher glanced at them briefly. Beautifully ornamented letters were presented wonderfully on white paper. Text, written in black atrament, was well visible, but Oropher didn't know how someone could sit and write whole day. Tough scribes were pationate about their work and it was thanks to them that they could all marvel in tomes and chronicles in the library.

After a bit of searching he seemed to find the right place, or so he thought. Oropher entered the rusty area of the library that looked as if was barely used. Now he was not that sure that this was a part of the library he was looking for, but he decided to give it a try.

Beside the talk about which Arvellon ask them about, Oropher still felt a need to know more about the Golodhrim, especially since he learned about the distant family relation between him and Artanis. She said she had brothers and cousins, who knows, maybe knowledge about them is somewhere here?

What Oropher noticed first was a great tome which was open at the neatly made family tree. On the left side there was a tree of thr House of Elwë which was not very branched. There was Elwë, of course, and there were his brothers Olwë and Elmo written next to him to show the family relation, but the main connection was between Elwë and Melian and on the lower branch there was placed their only child – their daughter Luthien.

On the right page there was a family tree of the House of Elmo. As on the tree before, there was Elmo and his brothers as family, but there was no connection to Elmo's wife, as if she had never existed. This was a known tree to him which was officially presented everywhere. Oropher looked on the lower branch of the tree. There was his father and his two uncles, but only Arradis, the wife of Edwethon, was included in the tree, neither Oropher's mother was there and neither was Galathil's and Celeborn's mother. This family tree was surely very simplified and it was not what Oropher was looking for.

Oropher left the tome and scanned the scrolls and tomes on the nearby shelf. Truly, nothing of interest, some of them were not even titled, most likely being scetches or simple notes.

Maybe finally he will find something useful to show Arvellon, tough he doubted he will find anything of use that concerned the Golodhrim. Most of the things in the library will reach the times during the March when Finwë lead his people to the West. And if anything, Finwë had his first son born in Aman, later on probably more followed which made impossible for the Sindar to know more about those family trees. And he doubted there will be anything of use about Olwë as well.

Then his eye cought a tome binded in light animal skin. It was quite a big one and it was placed on the separate round table. It was covered in webs and dust and Oropher didn't blow at it as it would rise up to the air and choke him. Instead he cleaned the tome with a sleeve and after it was more presentable he opened to see the first page.

There was still dust inside the tome and pages were covered in a bit of grey. Many pages were jagged and colors used to decorate the letters blanked almost completly. This tome must have been made quite long time ago and surely it was a thing of beauty in its days of glory.

The first page showed Elwë, Elmo, Olwë and Nowë. The names were binded to each other and long description below stated of their family ties and went as far in the past as during the March and even before it. Oropher scanned the text briefly. Olwë lead those who wished to follow him to the West, but many of the Edhil stayed behind with Elmo and together they awaited the return of Elwë. Nowë, after long wait, decided to follow Olwë, but when he arrived to the Sea it was too late for him and his people to reach the West.

Oropher left the long text and instead he glanced at the right page. There were well made drafts of elves there and tough they were not colored it was easy to see the resemblance.

Elwë has not changed at all. He had this same braids in hair which he rarely changed. The draft brought up well the look in his eyes and noble face. He was smiling delicately and unlike the other elves that were presented in those drafts, Elwë had light in his eyes. The only one of the Edhil who had been to the Blessed Realm and despite seeing its beauty he this decided to stay behind in the land where he awakened.

Olwë's eyes were full of song. Oropher had no clue how it was even possible to see it from the simple painting, but that was the first thought he had about his distant uncle. And his hair were much lighter, almost perl like, which was well presented in shading. Oropher wondered if Olwë liked to sing.

Elmo held the same peace as Erthor did. He had a single braid of the right side of his head that fell down his arm. His eyes seemed focused somewhere far away as if he was looking for something. His grandfather must have been a humble elf and loyal one. During Elwë's absence he was the one to take charge and care about the well being of his people, but when Elwë was back he gave away his leadership freely. And Elwë never forgot this - Elmo was always dearest to him. Oropher regretted he could not remember his grandfather better, but he was but a small child when he was gone.

Nowë resembled Olwë the most. But instead of the song, there were voices of the sea in his eyes. Nowë seemed to stare in the ocean and far away on the horizon. Oropher didn't know much about this elf, from time to time he heard about him, but neither he cared much to know more about him. He seemed a bit distant.

He turned the page. There was only more text and Oropher just looked through it briefly. The description of March, of the Darkness and the tragedy of those who were lost to it. It went on and on through countless pages until finally Oropher encountered another family tree. It was Elwë with Melian and Luthien. The ruling family of Doriath and the history of how Elwë and Melian met in the forests of Neldoreth. And how they came back to lead their people. No one was truly sure how it happened, so Oropher took it more as a legend that the actual story. Elwë probably told nobody what happened between him and his wife during the long time of their absence and probably no one will even know this.

The next despription concerned the building of Menegroth and the hard times before the city was build. The times where there was no Girdle. Oropher was a grown child when it began and he remembered the slow progress of building the city. By the time it was finished he was in late years of his adolescent age.

Oropher turned more pages. He still encountered no information about the Golodhrim or something more about Olwë and he lost hope that he will. If he truly wished to know more about it, he will probably have to ask Melian about it as she had insight in thing hidden from others.

Then he turned one more page there was family tree of House Elmo. Oropher glanced at it interested. It was not simplified as the previous one, but it was neither the one that could be found in the Palace wing of their family. Maybe this would be something that he could take and show not only Arvellon, but his cousins as well. Oropher looked at the tip of the tree.

The name of Elmo witnessed on the top of the tree and next to him was placed his wife, Oropher's grandmother about whom he had no memories, not even tiny ones. As for his grandfather he could say some things or remember simple details as the shade of his eyes, but about his grandmother he could say nothing and he realized he didn't even know her name. Until now.

Acharn.

Oropher frowned feeling a needle of anxiousness stinging his side. There were elves named strongly after warriors or war, or after powerful nature phenomenon. But the name Vengeance rose a wind of unrest.

He quickly looked on the lower branch trying to run down the thoughts that raced through his mind. As expected there was his uncle Edwethon with his wife Arradis and their two sons were written below them – Amdír and Arvellon.

There was Galadhon with his beloved wife Túrel. He traced her name with fingers a bit with longing. He was not that small child when Túrel was gone and Oropher held many memories about his aunt. He also knew how severly Galadhon took her loss. He never spoke about her, never mentioned her. Even to his own sons. Galadhon gave Oropher his own sword – Mountain Grass with which he lead the army of Sindar to war, but Túrel's sword Galadhon held close to heart and no one else will ever wield it again. He noticed a loose paper that almost fell down to the ground and he cought it before it did. There was his aunt Túrel - delicately waved chestnut hair that curled around her face. She had a small scar on chin that gave her only more expression and her eyes could hold many emotions.

Oropher sighted a bit remembering his aunt. Túrel was a warrior as Galadhon, addictionally she was a falconer and she always had at least one eagle at her side. Oropher briefly remembered the old bird that served well on her side and since then retired, resting in special place that she made for him. Oropher to this day remembered how feathers felt like and the patience of the bird each time someone touched him.

Túrel gave up her warrior's duties willingly to take care of her children, tough when the time came she resumed her duties as much as she could. Oropher remembered she often helped Arradis in taking care of them and when she was around there was no diddling. Túrel was much sharper than Arradis and didn't let them fool her or stringing a cord. Some would say that her spirit was too strong to be a good mother, that she was too much of a warrior and she won't develop needed responsibility to take care of her children and sooner or later she will regret giving up her warrior's life.

If anything all of that made her stronger. Her motherhood was to be compared to bear's one. Woe to the one that threatened any of her family.

Oropher missed her. And he could only imagine how Galathil and Celeborn missed their own mother all the more than Galadhon didn't want to speak a single word about her. But they never pressed this matter knowing better than doing so. Some wounds were too deep to mend.

Oropher turned his eyes to the last branch. There was his father Erthor, the oldest son of Elmo and current Head of their House. Next to him was his wife and Oropher's mother, Iveril of House Silevon and below them was Oropher and next to him was another name written – Rivelil.

Oropher frowned deeply and he scanned the family tree once more. There was no mistake tough, he and Rivelil were connected in line as brother and sister.

He took his hand away as if the tome burnt him all of sudden. Oropher almost took a step back, his eyes run back and forth once more reading the tree closely. Then he looked at the text written below it, but he could barely focus on the letters as his mind was overwhelmed by racing thoughts.

His mother was lost and no one knew what happened to her. Iveril never reached Menegoth, she never entered the forests of Doriath. That's what he knew, that's what he was always told. He never dared to doubt this story, there were many after all who were taken by Darkness and never returned.

The text stated about the history of their House and Oropher passed by it briefly. The oldest of their generation Celeborn was described to have hair like starlight of the Royal House, in face he was much like his father, but traces of his grandmother could be seen in him as well. Amdír, the second oldest had Acharn's hair, dark like midnight sky. Galathil had eyes like the Blessed Waters and Oropher had their grandmother's green eyes.

Oropher's eyes narrowed at the fragment that he just found. Iveril the Fair of House Silevon bore two children to the House of Elmo – a son and a daughter, the text stated. Oropher Erthorion, green-eyed child with grey-silvery hair and Riveril Erthoriel with azure blue eyes and hair of silk in shade of light silver.

The lone thought that he had a sister was too much to even dare to think about. Then what happened to her? Was she lost just as their mother?

He scanned the text further, finally finding what concerned his own, closest family. The time and place of their birth, some needless paragraphs that just took place and the further Oropher waded into this the more he feared of what he will find.

Iveril took her daughter and along with House Silevon she followed the people of Olwë to the west, leaving her husband and son behind.

This time Oropher stepped away from the tome, his mind silenced as everything fell into place. His mother was not lost. She was not dead. She left to the West taking only his sister.

Not thinking much Oropher pushed the pages back at the family tree and grabbed the tome taking it with himself. It was not heavy and he lifted it with ease.

He had not stopped until he reached the apartments of his family. He passed by the great ornamented door sculptured into a tree and walked into the main first room, spacy enough to gather almost all the court. Small vases were placed near the walls and different flowers were placed in them. He never truly payed attention, but those flowers blossomed during all the seasons.

Oropher halted sharply before the huge fireplace where flames rose up steadily, but as soon as he stopped in frot of them the flames kindled as if sensing his unease. However, he looked up to stare at the canvas that presented House of Elmo.

It was simplified as the ones he saw before in the library, painted with utmost care, shining proudly with colors. As for now, Oropher and his cousins witnessed as the youngest generation on the branches, but there was place below them left for those who will come next in line. Oropher's eyes narrowed with forceful anger.

He didn't know himself if he wanted explanation or he just wanted to show what he though about keeping such things away from him. What his father did, what his Elders did, was not wise. It was unforgivable and they will see it once he will be done with them.

Rivelil. This was a name of his sister he had never met. For all his life he didn't even know she existed. His mother took her away and followed her own House to the West, leaving behind him and her husband. And his father had a nerve to hide it from him. For all this time, during all their meetings, everytime he asked about this, his father had a nerve to lie in cold blood, right in his eyes. As had everyone – his uncles, his aunts, he could be sure even Elwe knew about this, Melian as well. And after what they did they believed they had a right to tell him what was wrong and what was right?

'Oropher?'

A call reached him from behind and it was unbelievable luck for it was his Erthor who just walked inside the room. He was in his usual elegant robes and since he was in their family's apartments the meeting of the Council must have ended. Erthor held usual warmth and kindness in his eyes, nothing that Oropher felt right now.

Oropher turned to his father, but his eyes held no understanding nor remorse. Rising anger formed in a threacherous cloud, ready anytime to explode. Once it will, Oropher knew he won't hold himself.

Erthor faltered as he looked at him and his father knew immediately that Oropher's anger was directed at him. First lack of understanding turned into dismay as Erthor glanced at the tome in Oropher's hands as if he knew what his son already saw there.

'You though that I will never find out?' Oropher asked tough he expected no answer. 'What else have you kept away from me?'

He threw the book forward and it fell to the ground with a thud on the wooden floor, but Oropher kept his eyes fixed on his father who stared down at the tome that was opened on the pages showing the family tree of the House of Elmo. The dismay in his silver eyes only rose up when he looked up on his son.

'Everything you told me was a lie!' Oropher growled savagely as anger reached his heart and overwhelmed it. It was mixed with misunderstanding, grudge and disbelief. How could his father even think about keeping such thing away from him? 'Everytime I asked you about this you lied! Can you even say how many times you did that?!'

Erthor stared at him with strange incredulity, fright and something else, but Oropher had none of it. Deep regret was also visible in Erthor's eyes, but Oropher felt no guilt or remorse about putting his father in such state. Nothing Erthor will do would make this situation any easier. And Oropher could easily say that his father didn't know what to say which fired up Oropher even more.

Galadhon stepped into the area probably driven by his strong voice and aggitation that was happening. He sweeped the spacy room with silvery-blue eyes and he glanced from Oropher to Erthor until his sight finally layed upon the tome that layed on the floor.

'You all hid it well, even my uncles lied to me right in the eyes!' Oropher called loudly keeping his father under his fiery eyes. He won't hold down, not this time. 'Have you forced them to stay silent or you plotted this all together?!'

'It's not a place to speak of this.' Galadhon said, but his voice was not usual commanding one. It was this time him who tried to bring calm between them, but in vain.

'I am not talking to you!' Oropher growled at his uncle turning flaming green eyes at him for brief moment, but then he looked back at his father. All of sudden he remembered the pleasant time they spend together after he came back from the land of Lammoth. Even then, even then his father didn't bring himself to speak with him about this. Oropher have unhealthy feeling that every memory he had with his father was like in a crooked mirror. There was always something between them. 'Why you never told me?!'

Erthor was silent still and sorrow made his eyes darker, but Oropher felt no pity. The dismay of his father was nothing to what Oropher felt now. The disbelief that his father could even hide such a thing from him was unimaginable. They were no longer a members of Royal House Elmo as they stood in front of each other. Oropher spoke his regret to his father, not the Head of the House.

'Why you never told me?!' he repeated louder as the storm rose above the sky. 'How could you even think about keeping it for yourself?! How could you even do that?!'

'Oropher, let's talk this through. Calmly.' Galadhon tried again, but he turned to his uncle in well know sharpness that always put others on edge. His calm was long gone and he had enough of their ways. Now it was his turn to show them what he though about it.

'Do you know what I think about your gracious advice?'

Before he even thought about it he reached out and grabbed the canvas that proudly hunged above the fireplace and with to remorse he brought it down. It fell down loudly peeling away from the ceiling and as it fell it brough down vases, pots and torches – all of this hit the wooden floor with great noise, but Oropher grabbed as much canvas as he could and threw it into the flames. The fire rose up burning the painting quickly and brutally. Specific smell of scorching paint rose up in the room and the flames got out of the fireplace smoking the walls around dark. Oropher turned from the fire to look at his father, his eyes cought red shade of the flames and boiled with ire.

'You didn't see fit to tell me that I had a sister? Or that my mother left me?' he asked and his cold voice contrasted well with fury in his eyes.

She only cared to take my sister with her and you took me under your care out of pity? I wasn't enough for my mother to deserve her love?

'I know what you think. None of it is true.' Erthor said, but appaling fright mirrored in his voice, as if he saw Oropher's thoughts.

The flames hissed feeding upon the prey that was given so freely. It devouered eagerly wathever was in its touch and yet so many stared into them in awe.

'Allow me to decide myself what to think about it, because I can no longer count on you with that.' Oropher said and he realized that it was not a lone anger lingering above the clouds in his heart. There was appaling sadness as well and he barely remembered time when he had felt such sorrow. 'If I am such a burden to you then maybe I should have followed Amdir. Then you would have finally no children to worry about.'

As soon as he said it he regretted it. He knew he was wrong to say it, that he put down his father even more with this. He lowered his eyes to not see how it broke Erthor's heart while at the same time he just didn't want to look at his father. He moved from his place, passing by his father in fast pace, leaving the still flaming carnage behind him.

'Oropher, please-' there was such desperation in Erthor's voice that Oropher's heart scrunched up, but he had not stopped at his father's bidding and he kept walking down the corridor.

Damn them all! They had impudence to speak to him of truthfulness, loyalty and responsibility, of justice and right. This is what they wanted and what they demanded from every member of the House of Elmo. Did they do the same towards him? Have they kept their loyalty towards him?

Oropher growled angered. They didn't! This felt like betrayeal and stinged just the same. He believed in them and they broke this trust. There was no excuse for that. Who were they to show him the way? How dare they make choices for him and choose what was right and good for him? What they were trying to do? To protect him, to shield him from this knowledge? They had no right to-

Oropher bumped with someone and only then he focus up from his wrathful thoughts. Without a word of apologise nor a look back he wanted to pass by the elf, but he was cought and turned back to face the one he bumped into. He did as he was bidded to, but he turned more like a wolf that didn't wish to be touched. Furious grimace on his face made him hope that this someone will back off.

Galathil run eyes over his face and he held him tighly by the uniform not letting him to step away. Oropher should have expected that this will be someone familiar who dared to treat him so and Oropher backed down from lashing out at his cousin. He tried to get away from him, but Galathil held him firmly keeping him in place.

'You are shook up.' Galathil said and there was a deep frown on his forehead. Oropher turned away, but Galathil knew him well and he could see what was hidden beneath his anger.

'I argued with father.' he said blankly hoping that Galathil will let go, at the same time knowing that he hoped in vain. He should have knew better than that Galathil will leave him be. 'I am just angry, that's all.'

'You are not angry, but anxious and depressed. It was long since I saw you like this.' his cousin said and he no longer held him tighly by uniform, instead he cought Oropher's arms and caressed them in comforting gesture. It made things only worse as his throat started to hurt from the mix of feelings that rised in him. 'What happened?'

Oropher closed his eyes and clinged to Galathil holding to the coat on his back. Whatever will happen he can always count on his cousins. They will never betray him and they will always stand by his side.

'I'm messed up.' Oropher said quietly. 'I need to talk to you. And Celeborn. Arvellon must hear this as well.'

'Let's go to my place.' Galathil said and Oropher let himself be lead away. His cousin will never fool him, he won't betray his trust and Oropher knew he could follow him blindly.


	29. We don't forget easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalanche won't stop until it reaches the bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for over 500 hits and over 50 likes! I would never imagine that this story will get so far and I am so grateful for your every kudos and comment. I appreciate them all and I don't think you know how much it means to me!
> 
> Not long ago I had few exams and I needed to put away writing and now I find it a bit hard to get back to it. Maybe you have a suggestion what I should write? Or maybe you want to see a scene from 'Champion's Dawn' from the perspective of another character? Let me know either here or visit my tumblr and hit me up there!  
> http://we-were-legends.tumblr.com/

Galathil left him in a room he used to reside in when he was not married. Right now he moved to the larger apartment where he lived with Faineth and their daughter Nimloth and his new room was definately more spacy and it was decorated in light, beige like colors. But Galathil's old room was cosy as well with a lot of bronze wooden elements.

His cousin left, saying that he will get Celeborn and Arvellon, he also said something about berry brews, but Oropher had to admit he stopped listening.

As soon as Galathil was left alone, Oropher peeped from the room and after he made sure there was no one on the corridors he left the apartment and came back to the spacy, official room at the entrace to their part of the Palace.

The vases, pots and thrown around soil was already gathered. Fireplace was extinguished as well, but the canvas remained inside the fireplace, still not yet removed. It was half-burned and in this state it was good for nothing. And Oropher didn't feel even a drop of remorse.

There was no sign of his father nor uncle either in the room or somewhere nearby. They were probably gone somewhere, hidden behind the closed doors. Oropher had to admir that the only thing he regretted saying were the words he spoke to his fther at the end of their argument.

Oropher shook his head and instead of thinking about the argument before, he fully focused at the tome that still lied on the wooden floor, untouched by anyone as if it was cursed. Oropher approached it and before someone noticed him he gathered it and disappeared inside the corridors, coming back to the apartment.

When the door clicked close behind Oropher sighted, feeling sudden tiredness, but he shuffled deeper into the room. He sat in front of the distinguished fireplace and held the tome on his laps. Not thinking much he opened it up once more.

He stared at the family tree of House Elmo, only convincing himself more about what he found out. She was still there, along with his mother.

How was their life in the West? Most likely more safer than here and he hoped they were well. Where they lived in the West? Near the mountains or closer to the great city?

Did Rivelil knew about him? Or was she held in ignorance for all her life as he was?

As soon as Oropher thought about it, his anger came back. His mother was guilty just the same as his father. She left them. She left him. He never knew her, never met her. If his mother couldn't grant him love, than why Oropher should feel obligated to love her in turn?

The door opened and Oropher closed the tome looking up. Galathil went inside and just as he said he got four cups with brews. The smell of berries rose up in the room immediately.

'Why are you sitting in cold?' Galathil said as he placed the cups on the round table and grabbed the wood to throw it in the fireplace. Then he left the wood and brought him one brew. 'Here, it will make you feel better.'

'Thank you.' Oropher said, tough he knew it won't. It was stupid to say that a brew will make anything better, but it was such a common saying that no one paid attention.

'Oropher, I know you always prefered to wait up your sorrows in solitude.' Galathil said softly and he looked up at his cousin. 'Are you fine with speaking to us?'

It was true, he always prefered to suffer his sadness or anger alone as the presene of someone else irritated him. Some time must have passed before he allowed someone to approach him and even then he preferred to stay silent about what had happened and he had to be pulled by his tongue to speak up what gnawed him. It was an opposite to Galathil and Arvellon who always preferred to share their sorrows and they searched for support in someone else. Celeborn was somewhere in between - he accepted that someone was beside him and he drew strength from this quiet presence, but he would cut down any conversation.

Oropher and his cousins knew how to help each other, they knew themselves so well.

'I am fine. And you need to know what I have to say.' Oropher said as he sipped his warm brew. Then his voice turned to more heavy. 'Unlike some we don't hold secrets from each other.'

'You mean family?' Galathil asked after short silence. He quickly made up the fire and soft flames already rose upproviding warmth. 'It's about them?'

'Yes.' he said as he half-closed his eyes and swallowed trying to get rid of the weakness that treacherously rose up.

Galathil said nothing more. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and remained quiet while Oropher sat on the floor and stared into rising flames, keeping the tome close.

Longing. He realised that this was what he felt. He didn't even knew why. His sister was as distant to him as his mother. The only difference was that Rivelil had not chosen to be separated from him. She was taken away.

She was described to have light silver hair, maybe even brighter than Celeborn and Galathil had. And lovely blue eyes. A true princess of House Elmo. Oropher wondered if Rivelil looked more like their mother or like their father. Did she have a slightly wavy hair just as he had? He wondered if they were very much alike. They clearly were not by appearance, but maybe by character?

This lone tome, the tiny fragment he found was the only thread of connection he had with his sister. And he didn't even know if Rivelil knew that he existed. Maybe their mother lead her to believe in what his father made him trust into – that Erthor was lost and Oropher was never there.

Moments passed and they remained in silence. Oropher appreciated that. He needed to gather his thoughts and figure out how what to begin with when Celeborn and Arvellon will apprear. Probably their meeting will be much different than what they wished in the beginning.

The door opened after soft knocking and they both looked up with Galathil. As they suspected it was Celeborn and Arvellon who walked inside. They spoke quietly to each other, still in good moods though seeds of concern could be noticed in Celeborn's eyes. Galathil surely told him that something gnawed Oropher deeply. That something happened.

Arvellon was clearly after his duty as he didn't wear his light armor nor uniform and he changd it to light robes and coat with fur. They walked inside and the door clicked close behind them.

Celeborn and Galathil exchanged glances and Arvellon gathered one cup from the round table and sat on the floor beside Oropher. He sipped a bit of his brew and then lowered it and glanced at him as if all of sudden he sensed his cousin's unrest. Arvellon clearly felt something was wrong and Oropher felt bad that his young cousin had to see him like this. Oropher was always strong and ready to back up Arvellon any time - his younger cousin was not used to see his weakness.

Celeborn sat beside Galathil after he gathered his own cup with brew. Oropher stated that there was no need to prelong it further. His best catch was to start from the beginning.

'I found this tome in the library. I wanted to find something that we could show you Arvellon.' Oropher said and he put down his brew aside on the floor and showed them a tome. Light skin gleamed delicately in the light of the flames. Galathil and Celeborn looked down at it and Arvellon leaned a bit on his arm to see it closer.

'It must have been made long ago. It was all dusty when I found it. And the colors are all blank.' Oropher said as he opened it on the first page. As if to confirm his words a bit of dust fall from the pages and the text on the paper were greish like and encrusted, colorful letters lost all the colors. 'It states about long lost past. About the days at the Waters, when the March just begun.'

Oropher continued as he moved one page after the other, but slowly as if he didn't truly wished to show them what awaited them further. They found a page with Elwe and his brothers and draft that shown them. He tilted the book to show it better to Arvellon.

'Those are or distant uncles.' he said. 'Elw _ë_ , as you well know. But here is Olw _ë_ and Now _ë_ , both related to our grandfather Elmo.'

'Where are they?' Arvellon asked as he peered at the draft curiously.

'Olw _ë_ left to the West and dwells in Eldamar as the King of those Edhil who followed him.' Celeborn said and pointed at white haired elf. 'There he is. Along with Elw _ë_ they were both leaders of our people during the Great March. Supposedly, they didn't get along very well. They wished different things in life and for their people.' he said and then pointed at the elf below. 'Now _ë_ was said to be always close with the Golodhrim, but in the end he decided to stay behind rather than follow Olw _ë_ to Valinor. And when he decided to resume the March, it was too late for him and his people to reach the West.'

'He is still on those shores?' Arvellon asked as he looked at their oldest cousin.

'He is. He dwells in Falas with his people, by the great sea. They are sometimes reffered to as the Falathrim, I am sure you heard that before.' Celeborn smiled a bit. 'Their main city is Eglarest where they have their harbour. The Falathrim are known for their great ships and they found many pearls in the sea that they send our King Elw _ë_. Maybe some time I will bring them to show you.' then he sighted a bit. 'I don't remember them well, neither Now _ë_ or Olw _ë_. There is not much I can say about them. Galathil and Oropher have probably even less memories about them, if anything.'

'I used to hear much good about grandfather.' Arvellon said. 'Is it true he befriended a fox?'

'I remember I saw him sometimes with a fox.' Celeborn smiled a bit and Oropher followed with this. As he thought about this, he remembered as well Elmo and his red haired companion. The touch of animal's hair was unforgetable. 'He liked to take care of us, and he often took us for a walk around the forest.'

'During the March we were somewhere in the middle, between the host of the Golodhrim and the encampment of Olwë. There were only the Nandor who were behind us.' Galathil said. 'Grandfather often took us to the Green Elves.'

Elmo found liking in the Nandor and he found many friends among them. It was said that he grieved deeply when Lenwë decided to remain in the East, but he understood his friend's choice, probably better than anyone.

'He allowed us for many things, but he never let us run off too far.' Celeborn said and he smiled to his own memories.

'What about grandmother?'

'I never met her. I don't even know her name.' Celeborn said as he shook his head and sipped his brew. 'She was long gone before my birth. Grandfather didn't speak about her, no one spoke about her and as I grew older I knew better than pursue this matter.'

Celeborn's voice dropped more quiet and Oropher knew the bitterness of duality of this situation. It was just the same with Galadhon who didn't wish to speak about their mother.

'But maybe there will be something about her here.' Celeborn said than, bringing himself back from his thoughts. 'It really seems to be old. Maybe old chroniclers cared to write something about her?'

'Why they cared to wipe out so many members of our family?' Arvellon asked with a bit of sorrow and Oropher's heart stinged painfully. 'Our grandmother, but also my aunts as well. Your mothers.'

After what he learned, Oropher believed that it was for the better that his mother was not included anywhere in their family tree. She didn't deserve to be there.

Galathil's eyes dropped. He always took it harder than Celeborn that their father was so veiled and secretive about their mother. He always wished to know more, to feel closer with her at the same time knowing that the memory of her caused Galadhon pain. And in the end he chose his father's well being over his own comfort.

Celeborn smiled tough it was a mix of love and sadness.

'Our mother was a warrior. When she met our father she was to be considered as a captain of the soldiers as at those times there was no army and clear ranks.' he said. 'She was Túrel, our lovely mother.'

Oropher focused from his thoughts and he realized there was somewhere a draft of his aunt in the tome. He went throught the pages until he found a loose paper of an elleth. He handed it up to Celeborn who looked upon it with fondness. Galathil looked on it as well with great longing.

'Here she is.' Celeborn said as he lowered the draft to show Arvellon. 'She had dark hair and keen blue eyes. Like a falcon. She liked those birds tough she always prefered eagles.'

'She was a falconer. I remember well that there were always birds around our tent.' Galathil smiled and, indeed, Oropher remembered that those birds always squawked from the trees at everyone.

'She would have been proud of us.' Celeborn said with all confidence. 'Many said that the warrior's nature of our parents won't allow them to make for us stable home, but they did much better than many of those who said those words. She placed family above everything.' he sighted a bit. 'She begin to teach us hunting, first through games and play and then more seriously. She knew how to reach out to children.'

Then he fell silent and the question that lingered could not leave either of their mouths and Arvellon didn't dare to say it.

'We don't know how she died.' Celeborn said it to get it over with. 'We were still kids when that happened. We didn't truly understood what happened. And father never told us.'

Arvellon looked on the draft he held in hands and Oropher glanced at his aunt he remembered well. Neither his own father told him what happened to Túrel.

Arvellon gave back a paper and Galathil took it in hand to glance at his mother. Probably he would wish to save it as the only thing that connected him to his mother.

'As I said you before, I didn't know my mother.' Oropher said trying hard so his face would remain impassive. 'But the matter I wanted to speak to you about concerns...her.' he sighted slowly flipping over the pages. 'My father rarely spoke about her as well. I was told...we were told she was lost during the March, that she never entered the forests of Doriath.'

'There were many who were taken by Darkness.' Celeborn muttered, but Oropher shook his head.

'No, I know...for a fact I know that this is not true. She was not taken by Darkness.' he said. 'She followed her House and left with the host of Olwe to the West and still lives there.'

There was a silence for a moment as they tried to gnaw over what he just said. Stinging pain in his heart only grew stronger.

'Why would she left?' Galathil asked with disbelief and Celeborn backed him up.

'The chroniclers write many things as they wish, maybe the book is not to be trusted that much.' he said, but Oropher shook his head.

'No, I confronted my father about this. We argued and he...he didn't deny.' Oropher said and then he stopped realizing that the next page that he would flip over will show their family tree. The next words he spoke were filled with sorrow that didn't suit him and which he didn't even expect. 'But she was not alone when she left.'

This was one of the few moments in life when he could not speak what he wished. He couldn't say those words aloud. I have a sister – this sounded foreign and strange, he was not able to say it.

Without a word he handed over the book to Celeborn who took it and flipped over the page. For a moment he glanced through the tree that was presented there and Galathil followed him suit, until they saw what he did not that long ago.

'It cannot be!' Galathil said, but his voice bordered on a whisper full of increduosity. 'It's...How?'

How is that possible? Or how could they hide it from us? Oropher knew answer for none of those questions.

Arvellon stared at each of them not understanding, but he kept his silence, knowing well that something was amiss.

'She took her away and left me and my father behind.' Oropher said. He said it once in anger to his father when they argued. But now, after he had time to think it through, it pained now more when he said it with sorrow.

'You have a sister.' Celeborn said, but his voice indicated that he didn't belive in what he truly learnt about.

'I didn't know she even existed. She is a stranger to me.' Oropher said. 'Can you believe that my own father would keep this for himself?'

As he said that aloud once more it provoked both anger and grudge once more. Arvellon was first who embraced him softly, not sure if he should do that. It was strange that their roles changed, that this time it was his young cousin who showed him such support.

Unwanted knocking sounded at the door, but Oropher have not turned to look at the elf who entered.

'I thought I would meet you all here.' Galadhon said, his voice was quiet enough to not disturb the peace in the room. They should expect that one of their Elders would come to them for reasons known. To explain, to talk. But they didn't wish to talk back to any one of them.

Oropher had no wish to even look at his uncle. Arvellon and Galathil would have been more prone to listen, but Celeborn was just like him. And when he looked upon his own father he almost interrupted what Galadhon wished to say more.

'Is this true?' Celeborn asked sharply and he didn't care about the silent surroundings. 'You knew about this and said nothing?'

Galadhon was silent at this. He had nothing for his defense. But if he had a reason to be silent about this matter or not was of no importance either to Oropher or his cousins. They didn't wish to listen to any of this.

'This is why you never speak about mother? Maybe bacause she did the same to us?'

Celeborn looked at Galadhon sharply and unforgivingly not even letting his to speak say something. And Galadhon knew well what his oldest son was talking about.

'She would not have wanted you to even think it.' he said and strange raspy voice didn't suit him. There was also clear grief in his voice. Galathil stared at his father, but remained silent. He was more prone to understand why Galadhon didn't want to speak about his wife.

'I don't know what she would have wanted. You behave as if she never existed.' Celeborn said sharply, but it seemed he was done as well with all their Elders did. Including his own father.

This stinged Galadhon forcefully. As a general he never faltered, but now he retreated knowing that as a father he did something wrong. And right now there was no place for him among them. And they will show their Elders that they did not foget easily.

'We will get through this.' Celeborn said with his confidence as he embraced Galathil and held a hand on Oropher's arm.

Oropher angrily wiped out his cheek feeling that finally a long gathered tear fell down his face. It was so long since he shed any tears.

'What is her name?' Arvellon asked quietly still close to him and Oropher felt that his presence actually brought him comfort. His kind cousin had his mother's spirit, warm waves as if emanated from his calming every storm.

'Rivelil.' he said. 'Her name is Rivelil. And she is your older cousin.'


	30. Not on our watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have what it takes to lead the soldiers of Oropher's army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for missing the latest update! I had a lot of work to do, but also it was a bit of a party weeks for me, so I had to come back to life x) To compensate this I am giving two chapters to read just how it should be :)  
> And he have over 60 kudos! Thank you so much!

For the next days and nights Oropher avoided going to apartments of his family as hard as he could. He spend his time on the fields taking most of Taranir's duties so his friend could spend more time with his own family. Oropher's schedule was filled to the brim and he was always on the move. It was even better for him, he didn't have to think of his father. Or about his family at all.

His soldiers sensed something was amiss, but didn't press the matter and Oropher had truly no wish to speak further about this with anyone. It was enough that he talked with his cousins and he did that to not hold secrets from them. Either way he would have suffered his problems alone.

Alagos sometimes glanced at him considering and Oropher clearly felt his eyes on himself, but he was silent about this. As much as he loved Alagos, he couldn't go to him with most of his worries and problems – Alagos was not only his dear friend, but he was his officer as well and in the eyes of Alagos he always had to be unshakable and without a scar. This relation and duty were one of the things that prevented them from being together. Oropher would be more prone to go to Taranir and speak about it, but he had no wish to throw on Taranir his own problems - his friend had enough of those on his own.

From time to time he went to his apartment to get some rest. The carnage he made before was all cleaned by now and only the missing canvas of their family tree was a testimony of what happened, but Oropher passed by it everytime and quickly closed himself in his own room.

He met Luinor in the corridors in his family's apartments. He knew the elf well – Luinor was a councillor who worked with Galathil. They managed granaries, armory and made lists of what the army had ordered from the forges. At least that was what Oropher knew that they did.

Oropher spotted Luinor a bit ahead of himsef. They walked in two different directions. Luinor had light brown hair in beige shade and his red coat suited him well, but blue eyes contrasted beautifully. The same smile appeared on Luinor's lips as he noticed him as well, and his eyes cought the warm light of the torches as he looked all over Oropher. And after he made sure there was no one but them around, Oropher instead of passing by the elf crossed his way and cought him by waist bringing closer and kissing his lips. Luinor cought his bicesps and embraced his neck with other hand, kissing him back, accepting what Oropher gave him. Yes, he knew Luinor well.

'I don't have much time.' Luinor managed to say between kisses and Oropher got them away from the corridor and closed the door to his room blindly after they walked in.

He liked spending time with Luinor. The elf was flexible in bed and accepted many things tough he was not violent like Alagos could be. But he was not like delicate Celduin, however, just like Celduin, Luinor prefered to be the one who gave himself to the other. For Oropher it was not of that importance, it all depended what desires he craved for at those moments.

The other thing why he like Luinor so much is that the elf did not brag around of his meetings with Oropher. It stayed only between them, though surely those who cared to observe closer could have noticed them here and there together, but they both minded to not make this all too obvious.

Luinor was in good condition and well build, but Oropher had much more muscled body than him. It was not surprising since he was a warrior and Luinor liked to look at him and trace his body with hands, admiring carved chest and firm back. What he thought about, Oropher didn't know, but he enjoyed how Luinor held him, bidding him to get even closer while he thrusted into him in steady rythm. His every move forced a soft moan from Luinor's throat and Oropher kissed his neck and face, holding his hips apart.

When Luinor lied on his chest after they were both spent Oropher realized how he needed such pleasure with another elf. It was quite long for him and briefly, he remembered his time in Ossiriand when Celduin almost resided in his talan instead of his own. Each time they went to get their rest in Ossiriand, Celduin was with him holding him, kissing him, enjoying their closeness and Oropher loved those moments their shared together.

After they calmed themselves and recovered, Luinor left his side. As he said, he didn't have much time - he went to quickly refresh himself and then he was back in the room again. But before he was gone he climbed on the bed and kissed Oropher, a gesture that was gladly returned, yet after this Luinor was gone and Oropher remained alone in his bedroom.

He as well didn't have much time to rest as his rest was suposed to be a short one. He sighted hoping to relax for the time he had left. Briefly, his eyes glanced through the wooden bed rest and Oropher remembered one time Alagos dared to tie his hands there. That even such thing crossed Alagos's mind was enough, the other was that Alagos actually did that and the entirely other matter was that Oropher probably enjoyed it too much. Oropher remembered that what Alagos did to him back then made him burn in such need that he barely recognised himself.

Alagos and his ideas. This elf was impossible.

Oropher drowsed off for a bit, but when he focused he got up and went to refresh himself. As soon as he stepped into the water instead of sinking immediately he stared at his reflection in the water.

He and Rivelil where so different in appearance. Her light hair were surely like softest silk and blue eyes could be only compared with brilliant saphires or the azure sky during daytime when no clouds travelled along with Arien. His sister. He wondered how different it would have been had they grew up together as they should have.

Oropher shook his head. Though he felt sadness, there was nothing he could do about it anymore. Rivelil was beyond his reach. If anything there was big chance that she didn't even know he existed.

After his bath he quickly dressed himself, got swordbelt on waist and walked out of the room. He paced the corridors fast to not encounter anyone of his family. And for his luck, he didn't.

He was back at the fields and as always it lived it's own life aside from upper levels of Menegroth and its court. Oropher observed the soldiers around closely when he noticed Arvellon on one of the smaller padocks

Interested, he approached closer, but kept his distance behind the small fence. His cousin mustered his division to train their arrays on horseback, as he said he would. Right now they stood in a circle and discussed some matters. Oropher knew Arvellon preferred this way of leading his soldiers – he brought the matter for discussion and he brought the best and most influencial ideas and turned them into reality by giving needed orders. While this technique surely appreciated his warriors and strenghtened their team, Oropher knew that in the times of crisis it must be Arvellon taking charge.

It seemed they made up something as they splited up and slowly started to form an array. Oropher could easily say that they tried something new as neither of the was entirely sure what to do. Most likely, they trained the array which Taranir told Arvellon about.

Arvellon's soldiers were a well balanced team and neither of them was too nervy tough surely they had their overactive companions. Malben, Eluon, Dínen and Ened stood at the flanks as archers and the rest of the soldiers were trying to figure out the best positions for each of them according to their skills. Oropher didn't know what they wanted to try out with this array, but they needed to figure it out themselves.

Arvellon circled around leading his soldiers until his eyes finally landed on Oropher. He said few words back to Nadhor, who was a bit of Arvellon's second in command, and then he bid his horse to trott towards him.

Oropher looked up at his younger cousin who in turn looked down on him from the back of his brown horse. Arvellon presented himself wonderfully and it seemed he oiled his horse's saddle and breastplace for it gleamed as new. He had his sword on back and it was held in place by specially made belt that went through his chest as well. It was the same one that Arvellon had during their ride to Ossiriand and just as before it fell a bit on side.

'You finally found some time to slow down!' Arvellon said with a smile and Oropher smiled back. They both knew when they could allow themselves to speak as cousins and not like a soldier and a general.

'My schedule is strained lately. Don't let anyone fool you when they say that the higher rank you possess the less duties you have.'

Oropher looked closely at Arvellon who shook his head. There was still anxiousness in his gold eyes and between them lingered a question which Arvellon didn't wish to say aloud while Oropher knew precisely what it was.

'I am well, Arvellon. And I will cope with it even better in time.' he said softly. 'What about you? Is everything alright?'

'Yes, but everytime I think about this I am still...insecure.' he said as he played with his horse's mane. 'Maybe they had a reason to be silent about it?'

'As much as I care nothing justifies them.' Oropher said and he patted the horse that pushed nose into his hand.

'Galathil is more calm, but this truly angered Celeborn. He seems even more angry than you.'

'He has his own reasons to have a grudge against our Elders.' Oropher said and then looked back at his cousin's soldiers. 'I see you try to figure something out with your division.'

'We are trying the array Taranir told me about. Based on four archers with the rest of swordsmen.' Arvellon said and then he hummed a bit in thought. 'I think we are missing something. But we will get this work.'

Learning through trying is the best kind of one and Oropher won't interfere in this. If they will have enerything placed on the golden tray than they won't ever learn and through their training they will manage and also it will strenghten them as a team. Oropher knew it.

'Try it on your own, but if you will still have problems ask me about it.' Oropher said. With more complex arrays it was always better to ask someone more experienced than train it all wrong and then fixing up mistakes.

Arvellon was silent for a moment and then sighted heavily. By this Oropher knew exactly what was coming next.

'Actually, we've been trying to make this work for last fourteen days. And we still have not made any progrees.' he said and Oropher prevented the biting comment that they must try twenty more days. His cousin knew this well. 'I know the only way to make this work is to train even harder, but maybe you have time to give us advice?'

Oropher knew he shouldn't do it. Arvellon had his own officers he could ask for advice or help. Outside of the fields he and Arvellon could could speak as they wanted and treat themselves as cousins, but on the fields he couldn't show so straightly how much he favours Arvellon.

But how could he say no to his cousin? Oropher knew he could and he was able to, but the truth was that he didn't want to.

'Alright, I will give you few tips.' Oropher said and he crossed the fence entering the field. Arvellon brightened up with a smile and made his horse turn and trott back to his division. Oropher stayed behind and walked with ease pace, taking his time to observe soldiers at the fields.

There was Nadhor who could be considered as Arvellon's second in command. Rhovan and Tolben were brothers and also great archers and Oropher was not surprsised they were disposed as such in the array. Also, he recognised Uiloss and Taur, brother and sister who loved to banter with each other. Gorthad, Eryn and Cilben – talented warriors and loyal soldiers and there was of course Falch, a known heartbreaker.

More or less, Oropher was concious of the advantages of the warriors in front of him – he listened not once what Arvellon said about them. Besides, after he will be done, Arvellon will make necassary adjustments and fit his soldiers into array he imposed.

'Arvellon, you are the first front swordsman.' he said not waiting for any more words from them. Right now it was time to work.

Not looking how his cousin took his position he turned to search the warrior he was looking for. He walked in between the horses as he used to do with Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth – his soldiers learnt to predict his movements and step aside their horses to let him pass. Arvellon's soldiers cought that quickly as well.

'Taur!' he called as he scanned elleth's face. Keen eyes, well build but flexible shoulders, favouring left side. 'You are the second archer on the left flank.' he then turned to two brothers. 'Rhovan and Tolben, you are both first archers. Nadhor goes as the second archer on the right flank. Rest of you get your places as swordsmen.'

He barely finished saying what he wanted when sudden unease struck him all of sudden. Lead by unmistakable hunch he turned, facing direction from where rised voices were heard. Loud and clear argument was in the air and Oropher wondered if fight as well. Their soldiers were well disciplined, but steaming challanges were always in the air.

He casted Arvellon a quick glance before he moved out and exit the field. There was always something that had to happen, wasn't it?

He didn't have to walk far to see the scene, however it was something he didn't expect to witness. Those were the marchwardens in the brawl and much larger group of Menegroth's soldiers. It was so loud, each of them stated their claims and it was hard to guess what this was all about. However, what made this more astonishing were his young soldiers – it was Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth standing between the two groups.

As always Halloth was the most vocal and tried to outshout enraged marchwardens and soldiers, but in vain. In a single moment Halloth held apart two elves who threateningly get closer to each other, most like so their fists could speak and as soon as Halloth stopped them, stalwart marchwarden turned his eyes on Halloth.

And Oropher could not be astonished even more when it was Tinnu who pushed marchwarden away setting him in place. It was almost grotesque how Tinnu seemed so small compared to the well-built marchwarden, all the more that he was shorter. But he hesitated in his agression and settled down when Tinnu said warning words out loud.

Oropher didn't even realised he halted and unthinkingly stared at the scene before him instead of walking into the fight and setting everyone in place. But his soldiers more or less had a grip on it and he couldn't be more proud.

Only when a group of horses passed by him, Oropher went back to conciousness and moved from his place. It was Arvellon and his soldiers who walked in between arguing elves, aiding Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu. Riders immediately rose up respect and two groups backed away from each other, accepting the split of sides they imposed.

'You showed off enough!' Arvellon said loudly and his voice was heard more clearly from the back of his horse. 'Back off and calm down!'

Oropher already bid one soldier to call for respectable officers and also the commander responsible for the marchwardens. They will take care of their divisions and as far as he was concerned, they could as well be dismissed from their duty.

Oropher stopped near Arvellon and looked up at him.

'Wait for the officers and make sure there would be no brawl.'

'Yes, general!' Arvellon saluted officialy and Oropher turned from his cousin, now staring at his own young soldiers beckoning them to follow him without words.

When they entered his office and the door closed shut after them, Oropher turned to face his soldiers and crossed arms on his chest. They new better to be silent and let his commander take charge how the conversation should go.

'What this was about?' he asked calmly and Halloth shrugged his arms.

'A bet, I think. We weren't there since the beginning.' he said. 'Or maybe a challange? But from what I heard those were the soldiers of the Cougar who started the brawl.' then he shook his head finnaly spilling out what he wantd to say since the beginning. 'We didn't take part in this! We arrived much later and we tried to calm them-!'

'I know, I saw you all in the crowd.' Oropher said interrupting Halloth and then he glanced at each of them shortly. 'I try to find out what happened, I never meant to blame you. In fact, you did us all proud. I am more than satisfied with your attitude and it's probably thanks to your actions that we didn't have a fight there.' Oropher allowed himself to half smile at his soldiers. 'Those soldiers who saw you there will grant you more respect and you will be seen more seriously by the officers of our Banner. You start to live up to our division. Keep it up.'

Halloth's first surprise quickly faded away and he immediately brightened up with a smile. Amrun and Tinnu also seemed to breathe our as if rocks fell off their shoulders as they glanced at each other at the corner of their eyes.

'We won't let you down.' Amrun said and Oropher nodded at them.

'Of course we won't!' Halloth reaffirmed after him. 'Sooner than you think you will give us officer ranks! Count on that!'

'Make sure that I will.' Oropher said. 'Now, go back there and see if respective officers arrived. Also, make sure that Egnaspen and Haerdin will know of this and get the consequences from the soldiers who started this.'

After given order, Oropher watched them go. It was a moment when they were gone and Oropher shook his head as he went behind the desk and sat on the chair.

'I admit, I was mistaken.'

He looked up at the person who entered. It was Algos standing in the doorway with arms crossed on chest.

'So, you have seen everything and decided to do nothing.' Oropher stated, truly expecting nothing else from Alagos.

'It was a pleasure to see what they did.' Alagos said. 'And Tinnu...I think no one needs more convictions that he will be a good officer. Well, at least I don't need more conviction.'

With those words Alagos was gone, leaving him alone in the office. Alagos was right, this sudden confidence and such a strong persuading voice will make Tinnu an officer they needed. If this kid was able to behave like this in a stressful situation, he could be tought to bring those traits much often. Step by step and Tinnu will get this.

Oropher barely could prevent a smile from entering his lips as he remembered his young soldiers back then. And then there was Arvellon who with no hesistancy entered the area of conflict and with trained command set everyone in place. He used his advantage and position. Finally, everyone started to see Arvellon in light Oropher saw him since the very beginning. He got what it takes to rise up high in the Wolf Banner. And he will, Oropher knew it.

It seemed that Oropher didn't have to worry about the distant future of Menegroth's army. There were young soldiers able to take their places, soldiers who aspired loyalty and alliegance. None of them had to worry about the future - everything slowly fell into place.


	31. The fire in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited meeting ended much more differently than how Oropher wished it to.

'Well, well, I guess I should be truly impressed.'

Oropher have not even blinked hearing so known voice. And yet veiled with clouds as it was long since he heard it last.

He turned to face the elf who approached him closer and he feeling mix, but undoubtedly hapiness dimmed those negative ones. Oropher felt undeniable joy that his older cousin was here before him, as Amdír was so away from him for all those centuries.

And Oropher loved Amdír – fond memories of their youth still made him smile and lone remembrance of how well they worked together, and how they used to face their oponents as one, was once a wishful future that it will always be like it was. When Oropher was but an elfling, Amdír was fast to take him with himself wherever he went, even if the safety of such escapade could be doubted. Partly, it was because of Amdír as for who Oropher grew up to be.

But Amdír was elusive. As if he trusted only himself, and as Celeborn said long time ago in Ossiriand, it was hard to guess what was on his mind. And Amdír was selfish. Although Oropher loved his older cousin and even adored him somehow, there was a doubt in his heart whether Amdír felt the same about him as he felt for him.

There was a smile on Amdír's lips, but it was not his usual mocking one or provocative which almost said for itself how lowly Amdír thought of his oponent. This time, his smile seemed to be honest and tough still a ghost of a known smirk was there, it had much more fondness in it.

'And I am.' Amdír said as he layed hand on Oropher's shoulder and brough him closer for an embrace. 'A general of an army. You must have heard it for hundreds of times, but I am proud of you.' then his eyes shone brighter with known strength. 'Those who doubted, all of them should have known better than renouncing their words as if they knew future.'

Oropher sighted a bit as he held Amdír back in brotherly embrace. Briefly, he remembered times when Amdír was always with them. All four of them were a pinnacle of the House of Elmo and pride of their fathers. They were an example to follow. All eyes watched the Royal House of Doriath looking was vision and bright future and they were this future. This was what their Elders always told them.

Galathil accepted responsibility that was passed on him with blood. His communication skills allowed him to gain many friends, allies and easied his work a lot. He was resourceful and dedicated to the work he was doing tough in the end his utmost priority became his family, something everyone around accepted and Galathil gave up much of his previous duties, delegating others to take care of them.

Celeborn was like his father Galadhon - like a battering ram he pushed through any difficulties, but he possessed much more traits of House Elmo than anyone could ever suspect. He got Galadhon's will, Erthor's dignity and Edwethon's confidence. Power came to him naturally and many followed him with no falter.

Oropher despised the cage they wanted to close him in. He ripped out his way to freedom everytime they wanted to contain him. Until Oropher realised there was no cage – it was no chain they wanted to put on him and bind to the wall nor they tempted him blank promises. Duty that he finally accepted, to his family and to the elves of Doriath, was a changing point in his life and it made him release that he must use his strength and will to guard those who trusted his family long ago in leading them.

Amdír never let anyone to guide him. He accepted no authority nor suggestions. He broke from any control and walked his own way. He listened to no one, he took for nothing duties he should feel responsible about. He prized his freedom more than his bright future either in the army or with marchwardens. He dwelled at the Western Tower in Brethil forest with a patch of free spirit and definately not someone to be trusted. Sometimes Amdír joined some patrols, sometimes he did other small jobs, but he was left be as he always wanted to, enjoying his time and doing what he wanted, binded by nothing.

Celeborn was always Oropher's voice of reason. Where Amdír,as his older cousin, failed to show him the right way, when he threw away the words of his Elders, it was Celeborn who stood steadfast against his daring nature.Celeborn never let Oropher intimidate him who in turn tried hard for his oldest cousin to let him be. Also, Celeborn never forced him to listen and obey, never growled at him to behave as he should and step by step Oropher started to listen to guidance of his oldest cousin. Celeborn always found the right way to reach out to him and truth be told, Celeborn was the first elf who Oropher started to follow.

Galathil spoke to him as a brother. It was always different with Galathil who was not as challenging as Amdír, neither too nervy. Galathil always brought up this softer side of him and Oropher never made his cousin cope with his sharper nature. He was undeniably the strongest of the two of them. It was not that Galathil was weak, but his softer spirit was no match to Oropher and it would have not been enough to stand against him if Oropher would have ever decided to make a stand. Which he never did and won't ever do.

Both Celeborn and Galathil were more like brothers to him. His father once told him that had it not be for them, Oropher would have had no future. Anywhere. Neither in the army nor in the court. Maybe Delgaran Egnassion would have taken him in to his Tower in the forest of Neldoreth, but this was doubtful. Although, Oropher had always good relations with his father, Erthor found it hard to guide his child without a need to grab him by snout as many advised him to. Erthor knew it won't have any effect and it will only worsen relations with his son. Celeborn and Galathil more or less conciously shaped Oropher's character, where Amdír coaxed him to sharpen his temper. Oropher's fierceness was even greater than Amdír's one who only boiled this fury watching it rise.

But Oropher will never forget that it was Amdír who showed him what freedom truly felt like. He smiled a bit and patted Amdír's back none too gently before they pulled away and held each other at arm's length.

'I only wish you could've been there when my Banner was rised for the first time.' Oropher said. 'It's good to see you, cousin.'

'I said my foot won't step into Menegroth again.' Amdír said. 'But even I change my mind sometimes.'

'Not to be thought about.' Oropher rolled his eyes and Amdír huffed, but then laughed a bit and embraced Oropher with arm leading him away.

'Leave your work for a bit and come with me.'

Some things never change. Amdír as always pulled him away from his duties.

Despite his long leave, Amdír still knew the fields well tough he was there only during his basic training. Unseen by anyone they scampered off sight and walked into old stable immediately climbing up to the attic and closing the way after themselves. Dust, dirt and remains of grains lingered in the air, but they cared not. Amdír sat down near the small opening that provided light and Oropher sat in front of his cousin.

'I admit, I remembered Menegroth as much more interesting place. I guess as a kid everything seems more curious.' Amdír said leaning on the wooden wall. 'I came here with my commander at the beginning of summer and they still can't talk things through. King's order still keeps the Tower in vigilance.' he snorted. 'Nonsense, if you ask me.'

'Our orders were taken down not long ago, but marchwardens are too close to the western border to order them to stand down.'

'Indeed.' Amdír muttered. 'Since those dark clouds appeared, we took down far too many wargs and yrch than I care to remember.' then he looked curiosly at Oropher. 'You rode West. What have you seen there?'

'You know well I can't say this to you.' Oropher said as he stared back at his cousin and Amdír grimaced a bit, but didn't press it further.

'From what I heard you were gone for a long time. Good you came back whole and safe.' Amdír said. 'Too bad you have not stopped by the Tower. I would have come with you.'

Oropher knew his cousin would have done that if only he asked him while he stopped by the Tower. Tough Amdír surely had his own orders there, it would have not stopped him from joining Oropher for this ride. And no one would have been surprised about Amdír abadoning his station, but his presence at the Tower was never taken for granted and he could be easily replaced.

Then he realized he should probably speak with Amdír about the matter he spoke about with his other cousins. He sighted that once more he had to bring this up.

'I know.' he said and Amdír turned his attention to him immediately. Just as he knew Amdír, his cousin knew him well in turn, despite the fact that they were away from each other for so long.

'What is it?' Amdír asked though it was not with the same concern as Galathil showed him before. Amdír was never all too mindful of others.

'Have you met with Celeborn and Galathil?' Oropher asked trying to prelong the moment when he will have to say what he had to.

'I didn't.' Amdír said. 'Why should I? They are busy with their work and Galathil has another matters at hand. He has his own family now, he don't have time for friends, cousins or even brother.'

Oropher fell silent and watched Amdír stretch out his arms, yawning. Amdír was good in right use of words and made elves doubt their thoughts and beliefs. He knew how to make his oponent weaker to strike in the right time.

'What of others? Have you seen my father, or uncle?' he asked further tough he knew the answer. 'Or your own parents?'

'Oropher.' Amdír laughed. 'I have not seen my cousins who could be considered as being the closest to me. Why should I bother to see anyone else?'

'I am sure they would like to see you.'

'My father.' Amdír said and his voice turned to sharp steel. 'Probably wish I was not his son.'

'You know it's not true.' Oropher said despite his anger still feeling in responsibility to defend his uncle and he matched his cousin in sharpness and they stared at each other. All of sudden they both probably remembered the last conversation they had before Amdír left, or rather clash when they stated what they wished with no falter. 'Your leave affected them both.'

'My father will live. My mother as well, tough she may take it harder.' Amdír said dismissively and waved his hand as if he wanted it to disappear and Oropher frowned.

'They are your parents and they love you. Your attidute only makes it worse.' he said and then he swallowed. He was so fast to say this words to Amdír and yet he should say those words to himself. He knew he moved too far during argument with his father, but he still could not bring himself to stand before his father and talk to him. He focused back on Amdír and his eyes his eyes darkened a bit. 'Tough if you had nothing kind to say it's probably for the better that you leave them alone.'

'There it is, a full-rise protector!' Amdír growled back as his golden eyes sharpened as well. 'They made a well shield out of you! I will sit back at watch as they turn you into a fodder for everyone to bite on!'

'I am not alone among them.' Oropher said, but it seemed as if he forced it. It sounded like fake. Right now he felt a bit alone and Amdír immediately sensed his hesitance.

'You don't believe in it yourself.' he said and Oropher remained quiet, but Amdír's eyes flashed. 'Come now, cousin. Once you knew better than listen to them. If not for Celeborn, you would have been like me.'

Amdír said it like this was the greatest blessing that could happen. But this was something Erthor tried to keep him away from for all his life.

'Menegroth is Celeborn's world. He is born to rule and others cling to his power. It comes naturally to him.' Amdír said. 'But we are followers to no one. We carve our own way.'

Oropher knew what Amdír tried to do. But despite all the anger he felt towards his family and his grudge, sorrow, even grief, he won't let himself be pulled away from them. His place was in Menegroth, he understood that long ago. He had duties not only to his House and people of Doriath, but he took responsibility for his soldiers – for his division. Should he leave and follow Amdír, what about them? What kind of leader abandons his own soldiers?

'I swore my alliegance to the King and people of Doriath. My place is here.' Oropher said and Amdír backed off, displeased.

'And yet you doubt them.' he said directing interest to other matter that made him curious before. 'You want to tell me something. But since you hesitate it cannot be something pleasant.'

'It's not, but as my cousin you should know.' Oropher said gathiring words to say it as shorlt and efficiently as it was possible. 'You know what my father always said about my mother. That she was lost.'

'As did many during the March.' he said and his eyes flahed once more with known mockery as if he foresaw that this saw not the truth and smirk also graced his lips. 'Are you that surprised that they have hidden something from you?'

Oropher frowned and his eyes narrowed and Amdír. It sounded as if he knew all along.

'You knew about this?' Oropher asked sharply, a moment before he will cross the line and lash out at Amdir who seemed aware of this and he frowned, stepping down with his taunt.

'I know that there are things they are hiding. But I don't know what you are referring to.' Amdír said as he eyed Oropher curiously. 'What is it, cousin?'

'My mother left to the West and lives there with her House.' Oropher said wanting to pass by the matter as fast as he could. 'She left me and my father behind.'

'I have no reason to not believe you.' Amdír said and then he shook his head. 'No one who leaves you behind deserves your love. She is no one to you.'

Oropher fell silent. This conversation with Amdír was so different than the one he had with his other cousins. Galathil's kind gestures and Arvellon's support brough warm to heart. And Celeborn as always took responsibilty to take care of them all. Amdír never cared too much to show a bit of assistance, tough he was capable of it and Oropher knew it.

He remembered when he was a small child Amdír brought him on his adventures – he helped him climb too high trees, they crossed the river together, Amdír held his hand to not loose him when they passed by tall grass. They used to sit high in the trees and Amdír held him on his laps showing stars and telling him some imaginary tales that never happened. Everytime he fell, everytime he couldn't do something Amdír always encouraged him to step above it – it was thanks to him that Oropher started to be so independant and was not afraid to try out things that seemed impossible. However, Amdír was not responsible keeper and Oropher remembered well his countless falls and times when he was lost in the forest when Amdír didn't pay enough attention to him. But back then he loved to spend time with his older cousin and Amdír had fondness for him as well.

'She was not alone when she left.'

'What?' Amdír frowned as he glanced at Oropher, but all he could see was that Oropher was being serious about what he said.

'I have a sister. And my mother took her away to the West.'

Amdír looked like he had to digest well what he just said. He thought for a moment, deep in his own thoughts, but then he got closer to Oropher and embraced him and Oropher in turn lied head on Amdír's arm. It was not that he felt most close with Amdír. He was not able to choose between Celeborn, Galathil and him, if anything Oropher was aware he could not bring up some matters to Amdír about which he could speak freely with Celeborn and Galathil. But among them Amdír was always somehow special.

'Cousin, I will repeat what I said. Are you surprised they hidden this from us? From you?' he said, but his voice didn't held any softness. He sighted then. 'You won't let me pull you away from them and I wish I managed to do so long ago. I see what they turned you into.'

Oropher closed his eyes. Amdír won't ever manage to bring him away from his family and if not from his family than from duty he had to Doriath. This purpose was what held him in place.

'Your dedication is inspiring, but it's fake.'

Oropher frowned as he opened his eyes. It gleamed with ever present flame. Amdír thought it dimmed out, but he was mistaken. It was reforged and put in good use, but it didn't loose it's strength.

He straightened up and pulled away from Amdír. He was trying to prove something as always, to draw him onto one of his games. Whatever he was planning Oropher will stay away from this. And even now Amdír couldn't hold himself and say some good word, show some comfort.

'You always have to be like this, don't you?' he said sharply as he pushed his couisn away. 'Every time I came to you with my sorrow you always turned it for your favour. Can't you just once show me a bit of kindness?'

Amdír stared at him, bewildered, his mouth was half-open and it was rare when Amdír didn't know what to say.

'Even now, after so long time since we saw each other you must draw me into one of your games!' Oropher continued without respite. He had enough of what Amdír said about their family, yet he was almost just the same.

For a moment Amdír seemed like he was long ago – still free with eyes always on the road ahead, but he cared to look back. He still cared to look back, hold his hand and lead him.

Then Amdír's molten eyes stinged like lave and he sharpened his stance. In what he turned into – he was no longer older cousin that Oropher remembered. Amdír tasted too much loneliness and freedom. He was too long away from home. Maybe it was Oropher's fault too that he didn't care to fight for his realtion with Amdír.

'If you wish kindness that you came to wrong elf.' Amdír said and Oropher shook his head at his cousin's words, swallowing heavily.

'You turned into a stranger to me.' he said. 'Do you even remember that you used to love me?'

'I still love you, Oropher. That's why I care to speak to you.' Amdír said back. 'But you are not who you once were.'

'I am who I am!' Oropher snapped at him loudly. Before he knew he was on his legs and stared down at his cousin, gathering known storm around him and winds that brought down armies. 'The fire in me burns fiercely, strong and endless! My spirit is not lost and there is no power to bind it to allegiance! Nothing will ever be strong enough to calm the raging storm in me! No one will ever cage me and rip out my burning heart!' his green eyes shone with wild tempest, bright and alive. 'If you think otherwise cousin, you will learn the hard way how wrong you are.'

Amdír smiled and there was something dreadful in it. Oropher snapped angrily as he realized that Amdír provoked him to this for reason known only to him.

'You don't have to prove anything more, cousin.' Amdír said and Oropher growled silently as he turned and left Amdír's side, knowing well that the older cousin he once had was now lost to him.

'Remember to trust only yourself! You are the only person that won't disappoint you!' Amdír called after him, but Oropher left the attic and pushed the wooden flap close powerfully.

Anger that clinged to him now coursed in his veins. Amdír was wrong. He had elves in life that won't disappoint him. He was not alone.

Oropher walked to his office where he hoped to find finished lists of his regiments weaponry and armor. He walked inside the cabinet where he almost bumped with Alagos. Before he could hold himself back he embraced his friend and held him close, a gesture that was immediately returned.

This fool Amdír. His family and their secrets. His father whom he loved deeply yet couldn't bring himself to forgive.

Alagos was his soldier and Oropher couldn't throw on him his own problems. That's how it was.

Oropher pulled away from his friend who watched him closely yet he was silent as if he though what he should ask about first.

'Are the report ready?' Oropher asked as he stepped away from Alagos who still watched him with keen eyes.

'All ready and prepared.' Alagos said and after a moment he approached Oropher who turned to look at him. Alagos run eyes all over his face and there was concern in his eyes. Caution as well, as if he was not sure if he could speak. But Alagos was always daring, in this they matched. 'I am a bit...worried about you.' he said and Oropher felt Alagos catching his hand and he did not resist. 'Are you sure everything is alright?'

Oropher knew what Alagos was referring to. And he knew well he could not speak with his friend about any of this.

'I just need to put few things in order.' Oropher said and then he realized the door to the office were still open and everyone who by chance would pass by will see them. Though there was no soul around, Oropher could not allow such situations between him and Alagos is public space, let alone in his office. He let go of Alagos's hand and turned his attention to reports lying on the desk. 'I need someone to speak with stable masters about new horses for our soldiers. Make sure they know that I don't wish any problems with them.'

'As you wish.' Alagos said and he turned to walk out of the room, but he stopped at the entrance to the office and looked back at his commander scanning him with clever eyes, but Oropher had not noticed it being turned from him. Then Alagos left, ready as always to perform thr order of his general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me introduce you to Amdir! We had a sneak peak of him in Nelledir's story and now, he will appear more frequently in "Champion's dawn".  
> I decided to portray him a lot differently from what other stories present. From what I have seen and read he is either a soft, but just and gentle leader or (frankly speaking) a stupid, snarky snot who is the reason of every drama that happens. While my Amdir can be snarky as well, he also presents strength and charisma many can wish for. Let's see what he is capable of :)


	32. Like a wolverine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot tightens.

Arien rose up few more times and Oropher had not encountered Amdír again. It seemed his cousin gained what he wanted and left him be. Or rather he had not gained anything - Oropher threw down everything Amdír had for him. It was truly disheartening for him that their reunion ended as it did. But Oropher won't be the one to seek Amdír. If his cousin wished toplay like it, so be it. Oropher was no longer a kid enjoying Amdír's company so much - Amdir was gone for so long and Oropher got used to him not being around. Besides, he had his duties and orders to take care of, he couldn't afford to abandon it all and search for Amdír. Neither he wanted do and he knew that Amdír did not expect him to do so.

Also, Oropher have not met up with any of his Elders. Each time he passed by them on the corridors of their apartments he remained silent and he was not bothered in return. The only person he truly spoke to was his aunt Arradis. Oropher was sure that she knew about his mother and his sister, but he could not fully blame her. This matter concerned mostly his father, but his uncles as well and if they didn't want to share it, Arradis had no right to do it for them. Arradir understood exasperation of Oropher and his cousins - her nephews it could be said. Arradis always smiled everytime she saw them, but she didn't bother them much exept for few questions and kind words. Most of the time she left them be understanding their need for solitude to gather their thoughs, but Oropher never showed hostility towards her - while he could shot a warning, repellent glance at his uncles or father, he never did that to Arradis.

But slowly Oropher began to break. He knew he should speak with his father, the sooner the better and only prelonging their talk will make it harder to bring up. Also, Oropher didn't wish to be parted from Erthor for long, but he was afraid he won't be able to control himself and once more he will say more that he truly wanted.

'He is sniffling around. He is up to something.'

Oropher stared out at the fields from his office as he listened to Alagos. Amdír played his game and pulled in it everyone he saw fit no matter if this someone wished to play or not.

He loved Amdír and he would remember the best of him and he will hold close to heart the memories of their past adventures. He will never forget what Amdir showed him and how he guided him. But Oropher won't let him affect others as he did it with him. He was especially worried about his younger cousin.

'Have you kept an eye on Arvellon as I asked you?' he asked as he turned around to look at his friend only to see him sitting at his desk on comfortable armachir. 'That's my place.'

Alagos smiled in such way that Oropher knew immediately what was on his mind. But his face remained impassive and he wondered if he should swipe the smirk off Alagos's face.

'Alagos.' he said bringing his friend to order choosing a calmer way to get his soldier in line.

'I payed attention to Arvellon.' Alagos said. 'Amdír has not approached him though he surely knows where to find his younger brother. It's hard to know what he is planning.' he scanned Oropher's face. 'Maybe it will be better if you will speak with Arvellon. He knows something is amiss. He knows that his brother is back in Menegroth.'

'Maybe you are right.' Oropher muttered as he came back to staring at the fields. Since his last meeting with Amdír they didn't see each other again and Amdír kept himself with marchwardens. A lone remembrance of the clash in which Amdír drawed him into boiled his blood. 'I know Arvellon always wanted to meet his older brother.'

He knew that Arvellon was always fascinated with Amdír, while on the other hand he didn't want to bring his matter forward. He knew better that asking his parents about Amdír, so if anything Arvellon always asked someone other of their family or even older soldiers who remembered his older brother. Oropher was sure that each of them had different perspectives of Amdír and Arvellon probably had it all wrong. Most likely there were too many contradictions and confusion to make a real picture of Amdír, mostlikely there were some who tried to soften the true ature of Amdír. But curiosity was powerful sensation and Oropher knew it all too well. If Avellon will have possibility, he will seek Amdír and Oropher had no clue how it will end up. He preferred to be cautious and keep Arvellon away from Amdír or at least warn him to be extremly careful. Arvellon was not a child after all and he could do as he wished.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted when a known footsteps were heard first on the stairs and then on the wooden floor of the building. Taranir first looked at him and threw some papers on the desk, but then glanced at Alagos who still sat on the armchair.

'Are you bored, Alagos? You don't have enough work to do?' he asked tough he expected no answer to this. And Alagos knew better than push Taranir even further so he moved from his place and crossed the office to go out.

'I could still have less, you know.' he winked at Taranir as he passed by him.

'You are the worst officer that could ever happen.'

'And yet you still love me!'

Oropher have not reacted at their squabbling knowing they didn't do that in all seriousness though none could deny that Alagos always had time for everything which compared to Taranir's arranged schedule was a mess. But since the work was always done on time Oropher didn't feel need to get Alagos in line.

'I informed Faron and Nelledir to be ready for the council meeting that is planned ahead.' Taranir said just as he entered. 'Egnaspen and Haerdin will send their soldiers as well.'

'Good, good.' Oropher said. The Council debated the possibility to dispose more regiments to patrol the forests. Faron had a voice in this as a leader of those who were already disposed for such duty and Oropher with Taranir chose Nelledir's regiment to back them up in this.

Taranir looked up at him after he placed some papers in the right place and Oropher focused on his friend when he sensed he was observed.

'Something gnaws you.' Taranir stated and Oropher snapped his fingers in thought. 'Is it because of Amdír?'

'A bit.' Oropher answered shortly. There was so much more to it and a lone thought of it still brought sorrow to heart. And here and then Oropher realized that Taranir may be one of the few who could actually understand.

He sighted and looked back at Taranir who still kept his eyes on him.

'There is something more, but I...I have to cope with it first. I have no more strenght to speak about it now.'

'Wherever you want, I can listen.' Taranir said and Oropher smiled delicately to his friend.

'I know. Thank you for it.' he said and then he scanned his friend cautiosuly, knowing that not only the matter of Amdír was problematic. 'How is your family?' he asked more softly and Taranir sighted.

'If you are asking about my sire, than nothing changed. He had not shown himself.'

'You know you can count on us. You do not stand alone agaist this.' Oropher said. 'If there will be a need he will know to stay away the hard way.'

'I know.' Taranir said tough with a bit of weariness. In some way he still loved his father, though great grudge and anger blotted it like clouds.

'My Lord.'

They both turned with Taranir to see the elf who just entered. He had robes that suited more the Court or the Council and only after a moment Oropher realized that the elf must be an assistant.

'General.' the elf continued. 'Lord Galathil and Lord Luinor kindly ask for your presence at their office. The matter is not urgent, but both Lords wish to have it resolved the sooner the better.'

Oropher frowned a bit. It was rare for Galathil to show up for his duties though he did that from time to time to make sure everything was in place. And also, Galathil felt guilty that there were others doing his work, despite that no one held him in blame. But Galathil was always responsible and he always gave his best.

'Thank you. I will send a soldier to them and resolve this.' Oropher said to the assistant who was strangely uncertain, but when he continued to speak his voice have not betrayed this at all.

'Forgive me, but they both asked about your presence.'

Oropher briefly looked back at Taranir who had the same frown on his forehead. To name it weird was understatement or maybe something happened? Taranir nodded showing him that he got things here under control and he could go if he wished to. He could always count on Taranir.

'Very well. I will be there as soon as I can.' Oropher said which more or less meant he will go after he will speak with Taranir. And assistant nodded graciously at him before he left.

'Strange.' Taranir said when they were both sure the elf was gone.

'Indeed.' Oropher confirmed. 'Galathil always tried to not take me away from here. And he always send to me his own assistant I know well.'

'You won't know unless you won't go.' Taranir said. 'But be careful, I heard that the Court, with a Council on head, is lately buzzling angrily.'

'I know.' Oropher said. 'Me and my cousins are not in best relations with our Elders lately. I bet many try to sniff up why.' he sighted then. 'I will make the meeting with Galathil short. I will be back in a short while.'

'Don't mind this, maybe he has a reason to call for you.' Taranir said having exactly the same thoughts as Oropher had before.

Without further ado he nodded at his friend and left his office. The faster he will be gone the earlier he will be back.

Now he bagan to worry a bit. Galathil was never so mysterious and he never asked about his presence directly. It was always fine when he sent one of his soldiers, but now it was different and it send waves of anxiousness down his spine.

Despite himself he started to walk faster and before he knew he entered the garden area of the court. The offices of councillors were placed near the Throne Room where most meetings took place. It was within reach.

He passed by the elves, nobles and civilians alike and they were as always in their own world and conversations. Oropher didn't really pay attention and he didn't manage to walk far when he was already bothered.

'My Lord!'

He heard a call and he turned to see who it was. An elleth run up to him, she had assistant robes as well, but her eyes almost burned with uncertainity.

'General!' she said as she was now directly in front of him. 'It's your cousins, my Lord!'

Oropher frowned and a sting of insecurity gripped his heart. So he was right, something happened, but it didn't concerned Galathil as he previously thought.

'Who?'

'The youngest Prince, my Lord! And his brother!' the elleth said. 'I fear the fight is imminent!'

Amdír pursued Arvellon. So it finally happened. He should have been wiser and speak with Arvellon before that happened.

'Where?' he asked and the elleth pointed direction saying to turn with the corridor. Oropher not thinking much run up there full of worries. It was hard to tell what happened during the time when Arvellon was on his own with Amdír. There were too many possibilities and this brought even more doubt to Oropher's heart. But one thing he knew – Amdír won't play it nice and Arvellon won't stand a chance against his older brother.

He turned with the corridor and halted sweeping the area with his vigilant eyes. Arvellon was not prone to conflict and tried to ease it, but his fisted hands showed how close he was to break. And Amdír did everything so he would.

'Amdír!' he called angrily and both his cousins turned to him. He stood there like livid wolf, but Amdír stood against him with no falter. 'Back off.'

'Lord General, what a pleasure!' Amdír said. 'Why won't you let me play with my young brother? We have much to make up for.'

'I know what you are planning, Amdír, you spiteful beast!' Oropher growled out and moved from his place approaching his cousins slowly. He needed to get Arvellon away from Amdír.

'I just wanted to finally meet my young brother.' he said keenly observing Oropher, but he stepped away a bit as if he acknowledged that Oropher stepped in between him and his brother.

And Oropher observed him back, but he briefly looked at his young cousin. Arvellon's face was grim and he remained silent, but molten eyes tracked every move of Amdír.

'What is this? You cared to become an older brother to someone?' Amdir asked and known smirk entered his lips and he crossed arms on chest in provocative pose. 'They made you feel that guilty about who you once were?'

Oropher stood now on Arvellon's side and he looked at his cousin who did it as well and delicate nod from Arvellon ensured him that everything was alright.

'You are not welcome here, Amdír. And I am warning you to not show yourself here again.' he said, but well known cloud boiled in his spirit and overwhelmed his heart coaxing him for fight. This he couldn't do. Not here.

'You should know better than throwing petty threats at me.' Amdír said and his voice changed a bit to more earnest and his eyes glimmed like magma stones.

Oropher watched his older cousin for a bit, but then he let go and forced himself to stand back from this clash, but still his heart called him to hold his ground. He was stronger, he was unmatched. Amdír won't stand a chance against him.

He needed to step back. For his own good, for Arvellon's good. With powerful strike he slapped the last of his reason awake and let it lead him. And wisely it told him to walk away so Oropher pushed Arvellon delicately bidding him to move. Amdír watched them, absolutely unmoved that they threw down his challange.

'There were times when you needed no one on your side. And this can be so if only you would care to bring it back.'

'I learned that I don't have to stand on my own.' Oropher said back as he briefly turned to Amdír. 'My soldiers are always by my side and I will always back them up in turn. Unlike you, I know that I never stand alone.'

'Where are they now, then?'

Amdír's lone tone of voice was meaningful and Oropher in the last moment pushed Arvellon away, himself turning and stepping away, but Amdir's dagger clawed his neck and face up to brow. Oropher grimaced as he immediately handled for his own weapon. Amdír's strike could have killed him.

His reason was gone in a matter of moment. If that's how Amdír wanted to play so be it. He will regret it.

With biting speed Oropher had not remained in doubt of what Amdír did to him. Oropher fell upon him like a blurr full of fury and Amdír managed to step back when Oropher aimed directly for his throat.

Oropher blocked the next strike and they held up for a bit staring at each other. Amdír's golden eyes gleamed savagely, but Oropher's burned with fire unrelently and well known tempest flashed with thunders.

Amdir broke their stance and pursued for further attack. Oropher could see that his cousin handled himself well, but tasting his freedom and independance it seemed that Admír didn't care all too much to remain in shape he once had and he missed probably far more than few trainings.

Once again Oropher blocked another strike, but then he cought powerfully Amdír's wrist of the hand where he held a dagger and twisted it so Amdír, if he wanted this or not, was forced to turned his back on him. And with no remorse Oropher driven his own dagger deep into Amdír's lower arm, near his shoulder. Amdír grimaced and this was sound was a mix of a gasp and deep growl. His dagger fell somehwere nearby and it was Oropher's mistake that he didn't pay attention.

He twisted Amdír's hand forcing him to his knees, driving the steel deeper into his arm and his cousin groaned at the pain. He held Amdír tightly, clearly feeling the hard defiance of his bones and shoulder – a bit more force and it would break.

'You made a terrible mistake, Amdír.' Oropher growled, still holding his cousin in iron grip minding to keep him in pain, but not break his bones. Blood from his face dripped down on his cousin whose uniform was soiled enough and surely Oropher's one was bloodied as well as a wound on his neck was wide open. 'What you wanted to prove by this?'

'Reason is not needed to take action!' Amdír said back, with one last leap he reached for his dagger that lied nearby, but before he managed to turn back and drive it anywhere in Oropher body, he pushed down harder on Amdir's arm and it broke down easily under pressure and terrible sound cringed in Oropher's ears but soon enough mixed with Amdir's cry. It sounded like satisfaction.

'I dare you to threaten anyone of my family once more. You will have more to worry about that a broken shoulder!' Oropher snarled viciously, all too well knowing that Amdír will still do what he wanted.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins driving him on. It was long since he saw blood and tasted it. Long since he felt such blissful feeling of victory. Oropher unrelently pushed harder on Amdír's broken arm who gasped at even more horrible pain and almost melted on the ground to do anything to get away from this. You got what you asked for, cousin. Right now you can admire ferocity and temper you boiled yourself.

He felt someone pulling him away not with full force, but sharply enough to make him direct attention alsewhere.

'That's enough. Let him go.' Arvellon said and he run eyes all over Oropher's face as if he didn't recognize him.

Those are not stories said about me, dear cousin. What did you expect? Did you really think I will let him go after what he had done? He finally tasted how it is to stand against me. I proved once more that those who choose to be against me will face consequences they are not ready for. I am not scared to draw blood, I am not scared to make my oponent gasp and grimace in pain. I am like a wolverine, it suits me well.

He still held Amdír tightly when surroundings started to buzzle up again. Here came Celeborn surely informed and driven by alarming tidings. He pushed through gathered elves that held their distance from the fight and got to them fast. Arvellon stepped away as he was bidden and Celeborn got a well hold on Oropher and resolutely tried to pull him away and get to previous order. Rarely someone was brave enough to try and take away prey from wolf's jaws. It could as well fire back and jaws could clamp on the other oponent.

'Let him go, the Guards are on their way.' Celeborn said. 'Let him go.' he said again and Oropher blinked and unwillingly let go of Amdír who immediately sat down since for al this time he was being held on his knees and his hand sinked down limply, clearly our of order.

But he didn't have enough. His wild eyes stinged like lava and Amdír gathered strength for another attack. Celeborn knew it and he pulled himself and Oropher away from Amdír's reach.

At first glance everything was silent around, but the quiet surroundings were interruptedby constant silent murmurs and talkings. The gathered elves around glanced at the scene covering their mouths, whispering to themselves, but swooshing wind down the corridors took it all away. And Oropher felt among them like enraged predator.

He stared down at Amdír, but allowed himself to be pulled back. Celeborn was saying something either to him or Arvellon, but only when he was held by uniform and turned away he directed eyes at his odest cousin whose eyes sweeped away over his face.

'Let me see.' Celeborn said watching the long wound, but Oropher stopped him getting himself away from his cousin's touch.

'I'm fine. It's just bleeding.' he said angrily both at the situation and burning stinging that came from his neck. Some blood already clotted on his face here and there and it felt terribly unpleasant.

'Well, it's bleeding quite good, cousin.' Celeborn said with this same tone of voice, before he managed to speak further only more elves entered the area. The Guards took care of the crowd and separated everyone from the area. Oropher briefly recognized Raeg among the crowd, but he couldn't read his face well enough when Celeborn bid him again to turn back to him.

Here came in Erthor and Edwethon. Their eyes quickly sweeped through the area and first they stared at Amdír who was already being helped and slowly gathered from the floor. Erthor said his orders while Edwethon stared at his oldest son with clear mix of feeling visible on face - his eyes were full of worry, sadness was also there, grief, but hapiness as well that he was finally able to see him even in such gruesome situation.

Amdír stirred in the hands of the elves who rised him up at took away. He said something to both Erthor and Edwethon, but Oropher couldn't hear what it was. He observed Amdír closely, ready to leap at his any wrong move. If he will dare to threaten his father anyhow, Oropher won't care anymore to control himself.

But Amdír was taken away and he walked slowly, escorted to the infirmary. Edwethon watched his son go was a long moment, but then he followed Erthor who was almost near them.

Seeing that no threat will befall on his father, Oropher looked away. Arvellon gave him a bit of meterial, Oropher didn't know from where he got that, but he took it and pressed it to the wound on his neck. Now his uniform was all filthy. Wonderful. And what did he say before? That he will make his visit short? Probably won't ever happen.

Oropher clearly saw the great worry in his father's eyes. Those were pure moments before Erthor would catch his arms and took strands of hair off his face and eye his wound up close.

'I'm fine.' Oropher said. Not angrily, not impatiently, but indifferently. And with this he set up a tall wall between him and his father. Erthor sensed it up immediately and stayed away, his silver eyes dropped with such sadness that Oropher looked away as well.

'Go put yourself in order.' Edwethon said when Erthor remained silent. 'I will come later on to ask what happened.'

'It was not us who provoked this.' Arvellon said immediately and Edwethon shook his head.

'I don't accuse anyone.' Edwethon said briefly patting Arvellon's arm to ensure his younger son that everything was alright. And then he looked at Oropher who looked up on his uncle sensing his eyes on himself. His green eyes still shone with storm and he tried hard to bite it down. Edwethon looked all over him and cought his arm as if scared that he will fall here at this moment and he bid Oropher to move. 'Go with Arvellon.'

Oropher did what his uncle told him with no resistance. All the more that he started to feel the consequences of this fight once his adrenaline fell low. He held the material close to his neck, but he started to feel how his hands started too shook once all the excitement and adrenaline was gone. And by now the material was probably all filthy with blood as was a part of his uniform. But the least thing he needed was concerning himself with how he looked. He obediently followed his cousin - Arvellon was at his side leading him to infirmary at the fields rather than the healing wing in the Palace.

When they entered the infirmary Arvellon cought him under elbow ready to catch all of him if he will falter. But Oropher smiled briefly to him ensuring him that all was fine.

It was no one other but Elhador inside maintaining his workspace that was a mess as always. But then, as if driven by huch, he turned to face the entrance where they stood and he crossed arms on chest staring at them.

'My, my, just like the old days.'


	33. Of dragonflies and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite that they are parted, House of Elmo must stand together against rising threat.

'And we were camping on this mossy grass in the middle of nowhere. It was still better than that swamp Calel wanted to lead us to.' Elhador said taking small bandages in hand. 'There were a lot of fireflies around and foxes too! Those sneaky thieves went into our camp everytime we were near the lake!' he paused there and hummed a bit. 'If you won't move so much it won't hurt that bad.'

'You are the worst helper that I care to remember.' just as Oropher said it the pain intensified as if Elhador did that on purpose.

'What, like you want a pat on the head or something?' he asked sarcastically as he took away away bloody compress and threw it to the ball filled with water. 'Anyway I finally managed to get that blue dragonfly I've been hunting for so long. If it's not a thing of beauty! It glitters like saphire! And I believe it's has not been described yet. It will be such a contribution to our knowledge about them!'

'Seriously, couldn't you chose any other animal to study but those insects?'

'And what is to study about wolves or bears?' Elhador asked. 'They are big and hunt to survive. Bears are brown, wolves are grey or black. And dragonflies are gracious, come to life in certain time and you can never be sure which one you will see. They vary in size and come in so many colors!'

'If you say so.' Oropher muttered trying not to move that much and disturb Elhador's work. He never understood what Elhador saw in dragonflies, but is friend was really passionate about them. He even held some in specially made glasses and he gathered leaves and plants near the lake to get what those insects needed to survive. Then he sighted a bit and turned delicately to look at his cousin. 'Arvellon, you don't have to sit here.'

Before Arvellon managed to say anything, it was Elhador who spoke again.

'You better stay here and hold his hand, else he won't cope with this experience.'

'I swear in a moment it will be you who will need professional help.'

'It's not wise to insult a healer who is helping you.' Elhador said as he took more bandages from Oropher's neck and threw them away.

'I will stay.' Arvellon said interrupting their squabbling. While Oropher sat patiently and let Elhador clean his wound, Arvellon walked around watching the walls of the infirmary that were ecoraed with small paintings, but there were some old equipments hanging here and there. He came back to sit beside Oropher. 'I finished my duty for today.'

'What were you doing in that area of the Court?' Oropher asked as he tilted head to let Elhador place a herbal compress on his neck. His wound was now all cleaned and Elhador knew what to do. First he shook his head, clicked a bit over it and then got to his next work while herbs softened the pain and slowed the bleeding.

When Arvellon didn't answer Oropher looked at his cousin and seeing his expression it was immediately clear what his cousin was doing there.

'Alright, I see where it's going.' he said making Arvellon focus up from his thoughts and then he added much more quietly. 'Though you know, it's nice to give a Lady some flowers while on a date and you had none.'

'It's not-!' Arvellon said immediately, but delicate blush on his face told everything. 'It was just a meeting! And actually I was coming back from it.'

'So you had flowers?' Oropher said and he smiled delicately to Arvellon who huffed a bit. He knew for a long time that Arvellon was courting someone, but he never spoke with his cosuin about it. And it seemed that neither did Celeborn or Galathil and Arvellon for some reason didn't approach them with this. 'Care to say who it is?'

'Maybe.' he said. Arvellon was always a bit withdrawn with his feelings, but Oropher doubted that it was because he was still too young to speak about this matter. Though he will always see Arvellon as his dear younger cosuin, the truth was that Arvellon was adult since a very long time. 'Do you remember my childhood friend? Ravoneth?'

'Ravoneth?' Oropher repeated surprised and turned fully to look at Arvellon for which Elhador scolded him loudly. 'Of course I remember her! Ravoneth joined the army not long ago, she is my regiment.'

'I know, I...It's her I am seeing lately.' he said and smiled a bit. 'I may have convienced her to join the army. I think I inspired her with my stories. And her parents took it surprisingly well, they didn't object almost at all.'

'Is Lord Caew still a Councillor?'

'He is and Lady Eleneril works in the stables, at the station planning long time breeding of steeds for the army, but also for the Nobles. She even graced Lady Luthien a perfect steed.' Arvellon said and he sighted falling down on the bed matress he sat on. 'I care so much for this to work out. I think she is the one. Everytime I have to leave her for my duties I am ready to throw down everything just to be with her!' he rised on his elbows to look at Oropher who took up a mug with berry brew and sipped it. 'Is it normal?'

'It's called love, Arvellon.' Oropher said softly, smiling a bit all too happy about what he heard. Ravoneth and Arvellon were in friendship for so long first as children, then as teenagers and if they cared to turn it into something more as adults, than there was a high chance that they were truly meant for each other. And it left only him and Celeborn who were without a chosen one, not counting Amdir. And Oropher wondered when this matter will be brought up again as it was only a matter of time.

'I think her parents approve.' Arvellon said. 'They were really happy when Ravoneth introduced me as her partner. And I will introduce her to my parents soon. I think they will approve, won't they?'

'Of couse they will.' Oropher said with confidence. He was not surprised at all the Ravoneth's parent's had no objections that their daughter was meeting up with Arvellon. His royal status aside, only a fool would look wryly at Arvellon as a potential husband. And as it went to Edwethon and Arradis - they won't object at all, of that Oropher was sure. They knew Ravoneth well and her House was very respected for their work and dedication to Doriath. They may not held the status of the Great House, but they the Nobles nonetheless. Even if they weren't, Arradis and Edwethon would probably had no objections either.

'I hope you are right.' Arvellon sighted and rose up to sit properly. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Fire away.' Oropher said though he already suspected what his cousin wanted to ask about. 'It's about Amdir, isn't it?'

'Yes.' Arvellon said a bit lost in his own thoughts. 'I am fine though, really. A bit sad and lost. But that's all.'

'I know Amdir can be harsh. What happened?' he asked while Elhador worked hard with some kind of smudge and carefully applied it on the edge of his wound with some kind of very thin knife.

'I was trying to get in touch with Amdir since he arrived to Menegroth.' Arvellon said or more sighted as if he finally took it off his chest. 'I always wanted to meet him, you know this. It was probably by chance that we passed by each other on this corridor. Or maybe Amdir planned this, I don't know.'

Oropher was not surprised at all that Arvellon wanted to meet Amdir. He was always a bit fascinated with his older brother, hearing stories and anecdotes, speaking with those who knew him – pulling at Oropher's tongue to tell him more since Oropher was close with Amdir, constantly gabbing Galathil to say even a bit of information about his older brother and asking Celeborn since he and Amdir were the oldest of their generation and they were here when even Galathil and Oropher were not in this word.

'He is very different from what I expected.' Arvellon said as he shook his head and lost himself in own thoughts. 'He just stared at me for a while. I never knew we had the same eye color.'

They did. But where Amdir's eyes stinged like molten gold, Arvellon's were warm and held kindness, never turning to stone.

'I think that now I know what many meant by saying that you both made such a good team.'

Oropher lowered his eyes a bit. They made a great team with Amdir. They completed each other and when they fought together, no words were needed between them. But their alliance was destructive and brought nothing good.

'He said he was disappointed.' Arvellon continued after a bit of silence and then looked up at Oropher who stared at him as well. Lack of understanding in Arvellon's eyes was painful. 'He does not know me. Why he would say such a thing?'

'That's how he is.' Oropher said softly. 'He thinks he can judge others by his own standards. Without a thought and without a reason.'

'Were you once truly like him?'

Oropher looked away. His temper was even more sharp than Amdir's one. Amdir found a way for himself in this word and made his own order wishing to live a life he wanted. But Oropher was able to lead others and inspire loyalty – with this burning strength he didn't have to find a road, he made it himself.

'He was cold, despite the fire that buzzled in him. Unforgiving and with no remorse.'

'I-' Oropher stopped there thinking about the answer. He was never truly like Amdir, but undeniably he backed up Amdir with everything he did. 'Many said I was like him. But if I had followed the way he did, I would have been even worse.'

Arvellon was silent for a bit looking all over him as if considering.

'Your eyes are unhealthy.' Arvellon finally said then and Oropher looked away knowing that those were the sparks of his old self that lightened up.

'Amdir affects those around him. He will make you doubt yourself or others.' Oropher said as he focused back on his young cousin. 'There were times when Amdir had great influence on me. The way he showed me was not a good one and he failed to guide me as my older cousin.'

Arvellon looked down at his own hands and he seemed lost in thought. Amdir failed once, but this time it was not Oropher, but Arvellon whom he failed. He destroyed what Arvellon though of him. But Amdir would probably not care. He would say that he didn't need anyone's good opinion or approval

Elhador put away strange knife and took bowl where he had a smudge. It probably ended up since he took the bowl away and disappeared probably to have more of it. And Oropher used the situation that they were alone with Arvellon.

'Come here.' Oropher got closer to his cousin and embraced him with arm. 'Never doubt yourself. Amdir is on his own, he is nothing better that an outcast and his own invented standards apply nowhere.' he held his cousin a bit tighter. 'I am proud of you. Your family is beside you as well and you are also their pride. You are everything to your mother and to your father. Remember that you are never alone.'

'You said before that you will always stand beside your soldiers. And they repay you with loyalty.' Arvellon said. 'You are not like Amdir. And I hope I will have a strength to be a leader such as you.'

Only being this old and having Arvellon as his younger cousin, Oropher understood responsibility that was binded with it. If only he wanted he could show Arvellon wrong way or damp him down so he would not tire himself in trying to keep up with him. Shaping a younger spirit was a hard work with obligation, responsibility and knowledge how essential it was be a figure that someone could follow. As Oropher looked at it now, he could not imagine Arvellon following his example all those centuries ago. Oropher remembered well his way of thinking back then and more than ever he was glad that there were those who cared in guiding him on the right path.

Oropher didn't know why Amdir ended so differently than he did. Oropher was sure that their family had not crossed off the heir of their House and dimmed him useless. That nothing good will come out of Amdir. Oropher was sure their Elders tried as hard as they were with him, but in the case of Amdir it was not enough. Oropher didn't know why and probably not even his Elders knew it.

He wondered if Amdir felt his loneliness. It didn't seem like it, he always wished to live his life like this. But it was so long for Amdir to be away from Menegroth. Maybe he waited that somene would care to bring him home? And maybe he waited in vain?

Oropher sighted at those thoughts. He couldn't deny that he was infault as well that he never cared to reach out to his older cousin. After their argument he was furious and he said he won't bother to see Amdir ever again - and Amdir was not in debt. They were much younger back then and as an adult Oropher should care to mend the gap between him and his older cousin. Right now it seemed too late for it.

'Once your father will come here I believe you should speak with him about Amdir.' Oropher said as he let go of his cousin and looked at him. This would be the best possibility and maybe finally there would be no secrets and fog on uncertainity that Arvellon felt about his older brother.

'If he will have time for this, then yes. I think I would like to speak with with him.' Arvellon said and Oropher patted his arm encouragingly.

Elhador was back in this moment and Oropher didn't know if it was by luck or his friend knew to give him and Arvellon time they needed. But since he was back now, he got to his previous work.

'Few days before it will close up well enough.' he murmured to himself as he took another knife and started to apply the rest of the smudge on the wound. 'But knowing you it will start to bleed again.'

'Just get a bandage and be done with it.' Oropher said knowing that if things will be going in this tempo he will be in the infirmary till the late night.

'What a great idea. I didn't know you are also a healer by education.'

'Elhador, I don't have time for this-'

'Then sit silently and let me get this done.'

Oropher withold a sight and did as his friend bid him to. Elhador always said that it didn't matter what rank or status someone held - he had no power in the infirmary.

'Nice cut.'

With a tip of his eye Oropher saw Taranir entering the room, but Elhador have not stopped his work.

'Of course, nice cut, nice cut and I wonder how long he would have parade around with that until he would have died of blood loss.'

'But he will be fine, right?' Arvellon asked and Oropher blindly patted his arm to calm him.

'The wound is not life threatening, but untreated it could have been dangerous.' Elhador said. 'The other matter is that your cousin is-'

'It's not your fault what happened.' Oropher said interrupting Elhador. He knew Arvellon will partially blame himself, he was too much like Arradis. 'And don't feel bad. You would have had a hard time against Amdir and I did what was needed.'

'So, it was unpleasant meeting with Amdir.' Taranir said. 'There are already rumors about it here and there.'

'Of course there are.' Oropher growled, the smudge congealed on his wound and his skin there was unpleasantly hard. It was irritating.

Before anything more could be said, Edwethon entered the infirmary for a visit as he said he would and Taranir looked at Oropher.

'I will leave you to it.' he said before he took his leave. When he passed by Edwethon he nodded graciously at the Lord and walked away.

'You must know it do not look good.' Edwethon said as he took a simple chair nearby and sat in front of them.

'It was just a squabble. Nothing more.' Oropher said, keeping his tone neutral. How he wished that what happened could disperse like fog and everyone would come back to their own lives.

'You broke at least three laws with your squabble.'

'It was mine argument with Amdir. Oropher came in to help.' Arvellon said. 'And it was Amdir who attacked first.'

Oropher patiently endured what Elhador did to him and with content he realized that his friend was already placing smudge on his face which meant it was almost done. But surely Elhador had some more herbs to use on his wound to make it heal faster.

Suddenly he wondered about perfect timing when he encountered Amdir and Arvellon. Could this truly be coincidence?

'Amdir don't deny this, but it's hard to get something from him.' Edwethon said and sighted a bit. 'Surely, Chief Saelon will expect answers.'

'I answer only to Mablung.' Oropher growled preventing himself from snarling something more about Saelon, the Chief of the Royal Guards. He remembered well the encounter they once had in the gardens, before his leave to Ossiriand, and he didn't wish to see this elf again.

'I am sure by now he knows about this as well.'

'It was a private dispute with Amdir, nothing that concerns either the army or the Council.' Oropher said. 'I will get rebuke from Mablung, the Council will look wryly at me. I can live with both.'

'You know better than represent our House like this.'

Edwethon was right and there was no denying it. Despite that Oropher calmed visibly through years and now had much deeper insight into many matters, it didn't change a fact that he still didn't learn a thing and he kept showing off in a bad manner sheding dark light on his House.

By now, no one was truly surprised that he behaved in such way, there were still some who were offended by this, but it could be said that everyone was aware that sooner or later such situation will occur again. It was nothing good – beneath the reputation of brave and inspiring general, there was this ever present shadow casting darkness on everything he did.

'I know.' Oropher said finally to his uncle. 'I know all of it should have ended differently, but I couldn't ignore what Amdir was doing.' then he added with lower voice. 'I tried to not fight him, but you know him. He is dangerous.'

He didn't look at his uncle, but if he knew what he would have seen – painful awareness and wonder what happened wrong. Oropher knew his uncle had some kind of grudge against him, it was not fully a blame, but he also knew that Edwethon had no right for it. Maybe his final argument with Amdir made his cousin leave Menegroth faster, but it only sped up the unavoidable – Amdir would have left with or without their argument.

However, neither Edwethon could be held fully in blame – he always wanted the best for Amdir, but along the way he stopped listening to his child. He made many mistakes that ended differently with Amdir that they would have ended with Arvellon – Amdir's nature didn't forgive. And mistaked that Edwethon did made different scars on Amdir than they would have on Arvellon.

'I am sure his commander will take care of it.' Edwethon finally said, sighting a bit. There was nothing more to say about Amdir and Oropher didn't have to be told that as soon as he will be out of the infirmary he will find himself in Mablung's office. 'But let's not pretend everything is alright after this short crisis.' Edwethon glanced from Oropher to Arvellon. 'I believe I should speak with you, Arvellon, and you, Oropher, should speak with your own father.'

'Uncle, don't.' Oropher cut it short immediately, preventing himself from shaking his head as Elhador was still finishing his work. 'Just don't.'

'It will do no good to keep skipping this.'

Oropher didn't answer to this, but grimaced slightly and looked away from his uncle. And Edwethon knew there was no use in convincing him, but Oropher suspected that Arvellon will speak with his own father and he should, just as Oropher should speak with Erthor.

Celeborn walked into infirmary and eyed all of them before he took a chair and sat near Edwethon.

'Amdir will be alright.' he announced, but he didn't persue this matter further, instead he looked on his cousins. 'Mablung has been informed, on your luck or rather unluck. What were you even doing there?'

'I was off duty.' Arvellon started. 'I had my own business in the Court. I met Amdir by accident, though I stop thinking it was by chance meeting.'

'Galathil called for me. He wanted some matter resolved.' Oropher muttered, tilting his head a bit and letting Elhador place a soft warp a top of the wound. Had it be anyone else Oropher would ask him to leave, but he trusted Elhador and he knew no word will leave the walls of the infirmary.

Celeborn frowned at the words he heard.

'Galathil was in his apartment all the day, taking care of Nimloth. He was nowhere near his office. And even Luinor was not there, but worked in the granaries.'

'They send an elf to me and they both asked especially for my presence.' Oropher said, frowning as well. 'I thought of it weird, but maybe it was truly important so I went to see them. And I stumbled upon Arvellon and Amdir.' then he added. 'But since you said that Galathil was not in his office, he was not the one to send for me either.'

Celeborn took in air sharply and for a moment stayed in his own thougts.

'I have my suspicions.' he said. 'It didn't go unnoticed that we are not on good relation lately.' he said briefly glancing at Edwethon. 'Many wish to know why, some want to use it. Raeg is clever and he knows how to use an occasion.'

'It was him?' Oropher growled, but Elhador nudged him to stay in place and he came back to previous balance, but he ramained irriated. How dare this snot to part his family even more?

'Most likely.' Celeborn muttered and added quickly. 'Don't go after him. Leave this to me.'

'I saw him in the crowd. I bet he marveled at the consequences of his doings.' Oropher snorted. 'Next time I see him, I will beat him down with his own weapon. See if he will still smirk as he used to.'

'It's crucial that you don't.' Celeborn said, sounding very sternly. 'Some voices appeared in the Council that maybe there should be some changes in the commanders of the army. The King won't hear a word about this and Mablung won't be removed from his station. And he in turn won't dismiss any of his generals.' Celeborn was silent for a short moments and then he continued. 'Your fight with Amdir affirmed that you are not over with your ferocity and some don't look kindly upon that. Many want to see their House gain more power and that can't be done until our House hold to it. Don't mind me saying this Oropher, but with your temper it's easiest to remove you.'

'Let them try.' Oropher said. He would not encourage his division, but he knew they will leave with him. Even Taranir will step down. It would have been probably Aenor Orchalion taking his place. Though Oropher didn't like him, he had no doubt that Aenor will lead the Banner well as its General. But change of commander in such dangerous times was not a smart move.

'When you will cross the line and leave no choice, they will undoubtedly try.' Celeborn said. 'There is no need to worry. Yet. And leave Raeg to me. Beating him up will certainly do not good.'

'He has always more than one plan up his sleeve.' Edwethon muttered. 'If he set that up, he is probably finding out how far he can go.'

'He will do something like this once more and he won't go anywhere any time soon.' Oropher growled and Elhador patted his shoulder to calm his boiling anger.

'There, there. You are always saying this and then Mablung drags you back by collar.' he whispered, making Arvellon smile and prevent a laugh, while Oropher shot him a sharp glance.

'Shut up, will you?' he growled at the healer, but then became more serious. 'But speaking of Mablung I should go to him. It's always better to show himself before he calls for you.' then he looked at Celeborn and Edwethon. 'I will stay away from the Court unless completly necassary. But keep me informed of what Raeg is doing. If he is planning something bigger then he may drag into this my soldiers as well and I don't want to mix army business with Council politics.'

'We will send Galathil's assistant if there will be something we need from you.' Celeborn said. 'Anyone other is a potential threat.'

'With this accent I will take my leave.' Oropher said getting up since Elhador was done with his work. He nodded at his uncle and then left infirmary getting back to his duty. He will leave politics to Celeborn and he will try to make his life easier by not jumping with any more excesses again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends becoming lovers as adults? Yes please, I need more of it in my life. And I decided to include that in my story. Protect Arvellon and Ravoneth (they are cutie pies) :)


	34. No peace after the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When secrets are revealed it's too late to wish for innocence.

At first glance Mablung was calm and after longer examination Oropher stated that indeed, Mablung was at peace. He scribbled something on the paper and didn't look at Oropher who stood patiently in front of the desk. He knew better than express discontent to Mablung and send his commander off balance. Oropher learned to respect Mablung's anger and didn't provoke it if there was no need for it.

'Between balanced Egnaspen and Haerdin it can be said that it's good you show more temperament. Diversity is important among the ranks.' Mablung said. 'But sometimes you behave like a mulish moth.'

He looked at Oropher and his eyes twinkled with the nearby light, but didn't brightened a lot. Mablung had just the same eye color as Orthon and emanated with the same strength, even surpassing it. No wonder, Mablung was Orthon's uncle after all.

'I thought we were well past this.' Mablung continued holding Oropher under his gaze, but he stared at his commander unflinchingly. 'Do you want to go back in time so I can remind you that I don't tolerate such behaviour?'

'No.'

'Then why you keep doing this?' Mablung said and stood up from his armchair, shaking his head. 'From where you are now you can only fall and you are doing everything that it will be so.'

'My dispute with Amdír was private. It had nothing to do with the army.' Oropher said irritated that he had to remind this to everyone while on the other hand he was aware that everything he did was perceived with his rank of the general more than his social status of the Prince.

'Too bad no one cares about this.' Mablung said. 'Not to mention that you broke few laws with your dispute with Amdír.' then his voice turned to much more serious. 'You could have overpower him without spilling blood, yet you injured him severly. This is not something we teach in the army and you know it.'

Oropher remained silent. All the excuses he had would sound childlish. What he should say? That Amdir provoked him or that he asked for it? Or maybe that his temper took better of him once more? Of course they were trained in self-defense in the army and Oropher knew he could and should have made use of it, but he chose differently and he precisely knew why.

'At least you don't try to explain yourself.' Mablung said and then changed subject. 'As I told you in the past I will repeat, I learned to appreciate your temper else I wouldn't have made you a General, but everything need some limits.'

'In my time I heard all about it from Egnaspen.' Oropher said keepig himself from grimacing at those memories.

'He tought you to follow orders and made a soldier out of you.' Mablung said. 'He really seemed determined to get it out of you. We were considering to send you to Northern Tower to Delgaran, but even my brother thought twice before he finally agreed to take you and Eganspen was against sending you away.'

'My father convienced him, not a big deal.' Oropher said knowing that despite what Erthor said, rarely, but he did pull few strings to ease the situation Oropher caused not once. Making Eganspen watch him was one of those pulls.

'Well, Egnaspen didn't have to agree, yet he did.' Mablung said. 'At least Orthon suits your division perfectly. I was not sure if he will decide to lead his own soldiers or he will join a team, but for a fact I know that Delgaran wished him to lead a division on his own and then rise higher in the army.' then he smiled delicately. 'Strangely, he didn't complain when he first get to know you as his son's commander.'

'I don't need his approval.' Oropher growled immidiately. He remembered well his first meeting with Delgaran Egnassion, Orthon's father, brother of Mablung and Commander at the Northern Tower. A tough warrior leading and inspiring soldiers at the darkest place of the forest of Neldoreth where shadow of Ered Gorgoroth reminded of the dread that was still to come.

Oropher was a captain of the Wolf Banner when he was send with orders to the Northern Tower. Delgaran was a solid commander and he didn't play in some snarky comments or provocations. Oropher knew that Delgaran wished for his son to become a commander himself, but Orthon chose otherwise. And it seemed that Delgaran trusted his son in his choice to follow him.

And Mablung almost laughed at his answer.

'Of course you don't.' he said. 'But I had a hunch that you and Orthon may end up in the same division.' then he sat back at his desk. 'At ease. Go back to your duties. I expect you to show some decency in the nearest future.'

Oropher saluted and left his commander. Mablung treated him more gently than he suspected, maybe because it concerned Amdír. But still, Oropher will have to watch himself – for the sake of his House, his soldiers and his own peace.

And fortunately there were no further excesses. Oropher briefly spoke with Faron and Nelledir concerning the Council meeting they will attend in the future and also to make all the necassary preparations to their soldiers – of they were missing something, it was to be ordered and delivered from the forges immediately.

Then Oropher took his young soldiers for training. Just as he promised he took them everyday, sometimes even twice a day, to get them rolling and forge them in warriors they aspired to be. Fortunately, there were not many problems anymore with their horses – Saida and Nelledir did a good job into retraining them and as it was now, the only problems Halloth and Tinnu had with their horses were because of their wrong lead. They still worked this out and Oropher especially put his attention on Tinnu to mind all his mistakes and correct them quickly.

Halloth's restless horse foamed up after the training – the animal clearly had not enough of running and Halloth had to fight hard to keep his steed under control. Though it was better, there was still a lot of things to do with those two.

Oropher send his young soldiers away so they could rest up and take care of their horses. And Oropher himself looked forward to take his rest but he knew well that before he would lay down he still had to make herbal compresses on his neck and face. Elhador gave him clear instructions how long he was supposed to do that and Oropher knew that if he wanted his wound to heal faster than he had no choice but do as Elhador told him.

He had not went to Amdír in the infirmary neither he cared what was happening to his cousin. He could no longer say what lead Amdír and what was his purpose, most importantly, Oropher felt that he was no longer perceived as anyone important to Amdír. His cousin attacked him – with very first strike Amdír shown how serious he was about this and Oropher in turn granted him the same treatment.

Oropher walked down the corridors towards his apartment. Only delicate flames of the torches kindled delicately and gave light. This time, he didn't encounter anyone on his way just as he did Luinor before. And even if he did encounter someone, he would have probably let go.

'How much longer you intend to prolong it?'

He stopped immediately hearing well known voice of his uncle Galadhon. He halted just before the half opened door to one of the rooms and despite himself he listened further to what was being said.

'You need to speak with him.' Galadhon said further with his usual strong tone of voice, but softness was heard in there as well.

'I can't bring myself to stand before him.' Erthor said and Oropher's heart scrunched hearing his father's voice blazing with ache. He sighted and made a step back leaning on the wall with his back and staring up at the ceiling. He knew he should not stand there and hear any more of this, but he couldn't help it. 'And...you probably saw it yourself. He does not wish to see me in turn.'

'What happened cannot be undone. They all know and they hold grudge that we hid it from them. We can't blame them for this, but we have to mend it.'

'What I have done is unforgivable. It cannot be mended, Galadhon.' Erthor said, terrible sadness dimmed even the torches and Oropher closed his eyes hearing his father's voice quiver a bit.

He was angry, even furious and with this he tried to dim down his own grief and sadness that threatened to swallow his spirit. And disbelief that his father lied to him was overwhelming, cracking a deep scar in heart. When it all calmed to the point where he was now Oropher realized that he truly wished to speak with his father, but he didn't know anymore how to approach him. He tried to convience himself that it was still anger that held him away from doing it, but the truth was that he couldn't bring himself to do so.

'I can't blame him that he despises me now. I gave him lies all his life. What he must think of me right now?'

'Of course he was angry and he still is. And he has a right for it.' Galadhon said. 'But you have to speak with him. If you won't do so it will make things even worse.'

'I know you are right. And by heart I know what I should do.'

'Erthor, he needs to hear it from you. Tell him everything. Everything! He is no child.' Galadhon said. 'You keep saying what he thinks of you because of Rivelil, but what he will think when you will do nothing to approach him? Do you want him to think you don't care?'

'I care for him more than for anything in this world.' Erthor said with such desperation and strength that only a fool would not believe him. But Oropher knew that he could do just the same – he should have approached his father. As Galadhon just said, he was not a child.

Oropher knew what Erthor would say next. That he would look for his son at once. There was no need for it since Oropher was already here.

He unsticked himself from the wall and pushed the door open, walking into the room. Erthor and Galadhon looked up at him with a bit of surprise, but there was so much more in his father's eyes that Oropher could barely keep up with naming all of it.

'Oropher!' Erthor gasped with all astonishment as if he appeared before him after centuries of absence. He got up from the sofa and Galadhon did the same, but he stepped aside wisely recognising a moment when he should leave father and son alone.

Oropher didn't wait for long to approach his father. Without saying a word he crossed the distance between them and cought Erthor in an embrace that was immediately returned.

Such relief spilled down Oropher's body that he had to breathe out deeply and he knew that Erthor felt the same thing. Wall that he built between them crumbled immediately, it was not steady to begin with and Oropher had no intention to strenghten it in the first place.

Oropher closed his eyes enjoying silence that was between them. During this short moment there was no need for words, those will come soon enough. His father caressed his back and held him tightly as he always used to.

'I'm sorry for what I said to you before. I said it in anger and I didn't mean it.' Oropher said, but still his moods and temperament didn't justify anything that he said.

'I know, I know this. You had a right to be angry.' Erthor said briefly caressing his head as he always did when Oropher was a child. 'It's alright.'

'It's not. You know it.'

'Oropher, look at me, my child.'

As he was bidden, Oropher looked at his father who held him at arms length, hands rested on his shoulders.

'All is forgiven. Though it is me that should ask for your forgiveness.' Erthor shook his head a bit, his next words sounded like desperation so Oropher would believe in them. 'You were never a burden to me. And I would never let you leave. I will never let you go.'

'I believe you, Ada.' Oropher said with much quieter tone, half-closing his eyes. 'I believe you.'

Erthor watched him in silence for a while as if to be sure that Oropher truly believed what he said, that Oropher believed how much he was loved. Then he sighted delicately and Oropher let him caress his arms to soften the tension that rised in his muscles. Oropher would let his father do anything, no matter in how much pain he will be, Erthor was the only one who could ease it.

'Come, sit beside me. I have much to tell you.'

Oropher obliged with no hesistancy. He made himself comfortable beside his father, leaning on the sofa's rest and laying head on his crossed arms. His father took a sip of his brew before he began and Oropher didn't hasten him – this conversation would be hard for both of them.

'I'm sorry I have never told you about this...about your mother. About...your sister.' Erthor said and Oropher immediately sensed impossible sadness mixed with bitterness. 'Everytime I tried I found excuse not to do that and the longer I prelonged it, the harder it was to bring it up. I was telling myself that I am trying to protect you.' Erthor sighted. 'Strangely, I was a bit, but I was also protecting myself. I shielded myself from those memories.'

'I can't say that I don't blame you.' Oropher said in honesty he felt. 'I wish you told me about it. On the other hand I can imagine how hard it was for you.' then it was him who sighted and his eyes dropped a bit. 'You said you shielded yourself from this...but surely, everytime you looked at me it all came back, didn't it?'

Erthor looked at him considering his words and great worry lit up all over his face when he understood the meaning behid them that Oropher didn't even intend.

'I never thought about it like this.' Erthor said as he grabbed Oropher's hand and held it tightly. 'I never looked upon you and felt sadness that they are not with me. You never reminded me of them like this. Always when I saw you, I thought how lucky I am to have you.' Erthor smiled to him encouragingly. 'You can't possibly know this. You have to trust me with it.'

'I do.' Oropher said in an answer. 'I trust you, Adar.'

He trusted his father like few elves in this world and even then, his father was special among them. He could tell his father anything, he could approach him wih every sadness or grief.

'I believe the first thing you should know is that Rivelil is not only your sister. She is your twin sister.' Erthor said. 'You were born around the same time when Olwë decided to move West with those who wished to reach Valinor.' then Erthor's eyes dropped and his next words were filled with terrible regret that made Oropher's heart scrunch up. 'I said I will stay with my family. But she said she will follow her own.'

He stopped there for a moment and shook head at lone momory of this. Oropher was sure that his father lived up anew everything he was saying right now with every tiny detail and emotion coming back and with it a wish that everything had ended differently.

'We didn't want to leave our families, but we didn't realise that we were tearing apart our own.' Erthor said and bitterness around those words could be almost chewed. 'You never met Rivelil, as she never met you. I don't know if you will ever see each other and it's our fault. There is no denying it.'

Oropher watched his father as he brought his hand to heart as if it pained him all of sudden and then Oropher realized that Erthor didn't know his own daughter. Just as his mother Iveril didn't know him, her own son.

'Iveril...your mother believed that a daughter should be rised wih a mother. And a son with his father.' Erthor continued. 'I don't know the logic behid that. There is probably none. Maybe it made it easier to take only one of you. Or her family said some words on this matter.' Erthor shook his head. 'She was always close with them. And she was prone to listen to their words. And sometimes wrong advices.'

Oropher thought about those words for a moment. His mother belonged to House Silevon, one of the four Great Houses of Menegroth. Along with House Laegon they were the highet authority among the Edhil now counting House Elwe and House Elmo. But now, there was none of House Silevon who lived in Menegroth, none of his mother's kin lived on the shores of Beleriand.

'Please, don't think she didn't love you.' Erthor said with all confidence. 'She said goodbye to you and left you with most charming and beautiful blessing I ever witnessed in my life.' his eyes kindled for a moment with hapiness and sadness alike, clouded with long buried memories. 'She couldn't take her eyes away from you. And when she finally did she couldn't look back. Iveril knew that if she will, she won't ever let you go.'

'But she did.' Oropher said with much more stony voice than he intended and Erthor's eyes focused up on him. 'She left me.'

'She did.' his father repeated. 'As I let go of my daughter.' he sighted. 'If you blame her, you have to blame me as well. I will never forgive myself for tearing you and Rivelil apart. You should have grown up together. Share your hapiness and sorrows, argue and then forgive. Like a true siblings should.' the last words were said so quietly that Oropher could barely hear them. Again there was apalling sadness in his father Oropher rarely saw, let alone remembered. 'Now, after so much time I know I should have followed her to the West. Or allow Iveril take you as well. I would rather see you live with them...away from this dark world and sorrows. You would grew up in peace with your sister and mother.'

'But away from you.' Oropher said immediately. 'And away from my uncles and cousins. Do you really think it would have been better?'

'I don't know.' Erthor shook his head, tired all of sudden. 'All I ever wanted was your safety and hapiness. And give you loving home where you can always come back to.'

'You showed me love all my life. And understanding, discipline as well. It's a part of loving your child.' Oropher said. 'I didn't leave because I knew I was welcome in our home. Your support, your care and...and your patience, stuborness, resolution...I couldn't hope for a better parent. Your wisdom turned me on the right path, you can say. You even managed to convience Egnaspen to watch me.'

'More like temper you.' Erthor said and he smiled a bit, but then became serious once more. 'I couldn't leave you as you were back then. Not with knowledge how far it may go. I was full of worries that you may end up like her.'

'Who?' Oropher asked all too aware that everyone kept repeating the same thing. That Celeborn, Amdír and himself possessed temper that was seen only in one elf before.

'My own mother.' Erthor said with incisive peace that was not healthy at all. 'This is entirely different matter I have to speak to you about. I hope I will manage...it's not easy to speak about your parent in such way.'

'You sound as if she was a Dark Lord himself.' Oropher shook his head, though cauciousness struck his heart. 'Surely it wasn't that bad.'

'It may have not, but it was not well either.' Erthor said. 'She awoke at Cuiviénen and claimed her name was Acharn. Vengeance. Surely it must tell you something about her.'

Oropher sighted and nodded at his father's words. He remembered well the mix of feelings he felt when he stumbled upon his grandmother's name. Something he rarely felt before and this mix of feeling was something he didn't want to feel about his own family. All the more about someone with whom everyone around compared him to.

He got closer to Erthor and leaned on his arm, half-closing his eyes. Now more than ever Oropher understood why his lone presence brought his father's solace and was the security that all was fine. Oropher was the only thing that remained of his father's closest family. The one child one his side and knowledge that the other one was beyond the Great Sea living her own life without her father.

'I don't know what father saw in her. Your grandfather. But he loved her dearly. He was devoted to her.' Erthor begin once more. 'Acharn was very impulsive and strong willed and she was well on her own. She needed no one. She claimed she belonged neither to Edhil or Golodhrim, Laegrim or Minil. She respected no authority, she followed nobody. Maybe Elmo's suggestions from time to time. She had a feeling for him after all, but even this feeling faded like leaves during Autumn.'

Oropher remained silent. Nothing his father said was truly concerning. His grandmother was strong elleth who chose to follow her own way. Strong will allowed to bend others to her will. She was the storm everyone said that cannot be endured. All too familiar things he hear being said about Celeborn and Amdír. And about him as well.

'When we were keeping together and supporting each other, she embraced darkness around us.' Erthor said. 'She may not have become corrupted or taken by it somewhere far, but she enjoyed walking in the darkest corners of the forest where fog and thick mist hidden things we wished to never see.' he sighted and delicately placed a hand on Oropher head. A gesture often used with elflings, but Oropher didn't mind. Erthor seemed to be in his own world and unconciously he wanted to shield his son from the words he spoke. 'Acharn was rarely home and it was our father who took care of us. She had her own matters to take care of. More important than family.'

Just like Amdir. His older cousin had always some things that kept him away from family. During the March he liked to sneak out and explore paths hidden between the trees and he was rarely present at the bonfires where all their family gathered. He had his own ways and own matters.

'Have I ever met her?'

'You have, but you can't possibly remember it. It was not long after you were born.' Erthor shook his head. 'And I am glad you were too small to remember. She took a look at both of you, on you and Rivelil, but she only said that twins are unlikely to survive. That maybe it would be better to leave you both to the wolves. Or rise only one of you.'

Oropher frowned and rised to look at his father's face. Have he misheard? Among the Edhil elflings were most precious treasure and couples that expected a child took it as a true blessing.

'I told you, Oropher. Acharn always said what she wanted. Convenants and simple kindness were lost in her somewhere along the way.' Erthor said. 'Acharn believed only in her own order of the world. There was no place for weakness there. No place for hesistancy.'

'So she would leave us in the forest if only she could?'

'I believe she would have.' Erthor said in all seriousness. 'But I had none of her attitude. I told her to leave and not come closer to any of you ever again. Nor to any of my family.'

'You banished your own mother?' Oropher asked with disbelief.

'She may have been my mother, but she never truly raised me. Besides, I knew that my own father won't do such a thing. And it was needed. As the oldest of my brothers I had to take this responsibility.' Erthor smiled then with a bit with sadness, but also bitterness. Still he laughed a bit at the words he said next. 'Also, I had nothing to loose. Galadhon was always her favourite son. Stern and strong willed like her. He grew up to be a warrior. But he despises her the most.'

Before Oropher managed to say something or ask question that rised in him, Erthor continued. He reached out and tip of his fingers touched Oropher's cheek.

'When you were born and I saw her green eyes in you...I knew that having her spirit you may do much good in this world. Where she chose to keep it for herself, you would give strength to others.' Erthor smiled a bit. 'This fire that made her stand on her own against hundreds was passed on to you, Oropher. But as I said, she didn't fear Darkness. Moreover, she embraced it and choose it over the warm bonfires we made in our home.'

'Why?' Oropher managed to ask. Who would possibly choose to wander in such dark shadows?

'That's how she was. Cruel and dominant, like the Darkness we fight. Acharn cared only for herself. Even her own sister couldn't cope with her nature and understand it.' Erthor said and then his eyes sparkled as if he remebered something all of sudden. 'I saw her once...it was by chance as I came back from the hunt with my brothers. She stood on the clearing and a pack of wargs stood in front of her. They stared at each other and she was not their leader, no. But those beasts knew she held in herself a seed of shadow they were born to. Can you imagine it? So many died in jaws of those spiteful beasts and they recognised her as their own.'

'No, I...actually, it's hard to imagine.' Oropher said having in mind all too vivid images of wargs and their agressive nature that coaxed them to hunt every living creature.

Those beasts were known to hunt and kill even yrch they were supposed to obey. Ugly, too long teeth often pierced dark lips on jaws making festering bloody wounds, but light eyes were keen and observant, able to see the prey from great distances. Oropher only saw the warg up close when it lied dead on his feet. Standing right in front of it alive was not to be even considered.

'I know what you think and I thought the same.' Erthor said. 'I told Galadhon and Edwethon and we confronted our father. But sadly he was not able to do much about our mother. We took matters in our own hands and since Elwë was not with us during those times, it was Nowë who backed us up.'

'You made her leave?'

'We told her she was not welcome. We were scared about your safety, our children. And what she may bring to us. In the end, I fear we were right to be afraid.'

'What do you mean?' Oropher asked. He didn't like how his father said it. Can it be more to it that he previously dared to imagine?

Erthor was silent for a short moment as if he tried to get his thoughts together and say what he wanted as efficiently as possible. Without needless detail and emotion that may do it worse.

'I mentioned that Galadhon despises her the most. I fear he have no love left in his heart for his own mother. And I knew you wanted to ask why it is so.' after short pause he began once more. 'When we told her to leave, she may have not come over to our campsites anymore, but we knew she still was somehwere around. Celeborn and Amdír were much older then, in their teenage years, but you and Galathil were still elflings. You were playing at the nearby stream, Amdír and Galathil were building something with rocks and you and Celeborn picked up shells. It was their vigilance that you all survived that Change.'

'What happened?' Oropher asked tough he was almost sure about it.

'A pack of wargs jumped on you from nearby bushes. Celeborn and Amdír heard them coming just in time, a moment before a tragedy. They grabbed you and Galathil and climbed the tree as high as they could. And it was Túrel who appeared as first to fight them.' Erthor sighted deeply. 'She stood alone and despite that we were almost on her heels we were still too late. We didn't see her fall. When we arrived there were two shot wargs in the stream, but the rest of the pack was gone and Túrel was nowhere to be seen...but we heard growls and howling deep in the forest. We didn't hear her scream...she had no chance to, the beasts probably tore her up this quick.' then he shook his head as if he came to conciousness this quick. 'I'm sorry, I should not have said this. I know you may have seen such things, but this is different.'

'She died protecting us?' Oropher more said than asked, almost interrupting what his father said at the end.

'Yes. Túrel gave her life to protect you. Our children.' Erthor said. 'You may think you were safe up this tree, but when we got you out of there you were not that high after all and all the lower branches were bit off. It was a matter of time before wargs would get you or fell down the tree.' Erthor shook his head. 'Acharn didn't even arrive to comfort her own son. Since that happened, she left, only for her to know where. It was not her who send the beasts, she had no power over them. But I suspect the wargs may felt bolder that even among our kind there were some who praised darkness in themselves.' then he stopped for a moment. 'Since then I haven't seen my mother. Either she is dead or she wanders the lands all alone. She never had restrain and the freedom she had was never enough for her. My father awaited her return and missed her, but we didn't. It's saddening to feel about my own mother this way, but that's how it is.'

Oropher remained as he was for a moment. He got answered he wished for all those years. It didn't make him feel any better, but truth rarely had sweet taste.

'I got more than I ever thought I would.' he said. 'It doesn't feel good at all.'

'Sometimes it's hard to know if a child wish to know such things.' Erthor said. 'Some would like to live without knowing it, but others like you will fall in anger. But as a parent I have to make decision if you should know of it or not.'

'I know. I should have been wiser and not treat you as I did.' Oropher shook his head and Erthor embraced him.

'You got this temper from someone.' he said. 'But now that you know...please make sure to use it as I tought you all your life. Help others in your own way, but most importantly; don't harm anyone. Physically or mentally.'

Oropher let his father hold him thinking about every moment someone cursed his fiery spirit. Those who knew his grandmother – they had a right to be afraid, all the more that Oropher showed a seeds of her in his attitude. Warg's ferocity, unwillingness to follow anyone and confidence in his own strength. It didn't matter how many will be against him, there were only two options - to stand beside him or be against him. As much as it was tempered this side of him was very much alive and waited for its time. Now that Oropher knew...he couldn't allow himself anymore to fall in this trap and addict himself to this strength and need to be independant. He had elves that will back him up, stand beside him and even between him and his enemies. He didn't stand alone. And he had a place to come back to and elves who awaited his return.

Then, despite himself, Oropher frowned at the thought that set him in unease.

'I was too small to rememeber.' he said carefully still remaining in his father's embrace. 'But do you think that Celeborn and Amdír...have they seen what happened to Túrel?'

'I don't think Celeborn seen anything.' Erthor said quietly. 'But I have suspicions that Amdír had seen something, if not too much. But he never admitted it and claimed he had seen nothing.'


	35. Price of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We live our own tragedy and often do not see that our closest ones are going through their own. Sometimes we can't see, sometimes they don't want us to see and this leads to situations that should have been avoided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I wrote. It may even be too long, I'm sorry for this. By the way let me know if my chapters are fine with length or you would like shorter ones, I will see what I can do!
> 
> (notes at the end contain a bit of spoilers, so don't look until you read the chapter!)

Oropher walked all across the fields, but he couldn't find Taranir anywhere. And it was truly rare that his friend encosed himself so well that no one knew where he was.

He asked fellow officers, captains and even soldiers, but none of them saw Taranir. He even asked Orthon when they met near the stables, but he shrugged his arms saying that last time Taranir was on the archery fields. But when Oropher went there, Taranir was long gone.

Until finally few soldiers were able to tell him a piece of information.

'Officer Taranir?' one warrior repeated. 'He took his horse and left in a hurry, Sir. He didn't even bother to saddle his stallion.'

To call it weird was understatement. Taranir never done such a thing before and even when he had to leave the fields he made sure that fellow officers and Oropher were informed about it.

All the duties aside, though at this day many important matters piled up that they had to take care of, but Oropher knew it was not like Taranir to vanish like this.

'Did he say anything?' he asked though he didn't expect so.

'No, Sir. But he took the rode to the city, not the one towards the gate.'

Oropher nodded in thought. Uncertainity and also worry strucked his heart as he thought about Taranir's behaviour. He never did something like this.

'Thank you.' he said to the soldier and then turned, walking deeper into the fields.

Not long ago Mablung informed him that he will go to the Council meeting planned before the next sunset. Oropher prevented grimace from entering his face and accepted information his commnader gave him. Maybe that's how Mablung intended to punish him for what he did with Amdir – Oropher will count swans on the ceiling of the Throne Room and rot in his seat. Oropher had not took part in the debates since he threatened Raeg, but since Mablung send him there, maybe there would be something of importance.

And he had to remember that Elwe still not yet decided what to do with the Golodhrim – his leave that Erthor foretold much earlier hunged above them like unwanted promise.

Lost in his musing he found Alagos strolling though the fields with officers of his regiment on side and captains probably hearing their briefing.

'General.' Alagos greeted him officialy though not without a smile and Oropher acknowledged his greeting.

'I'm glad I met you. Double check divisions of your younger captains and lieutenants. Maybe I will have an orders for them.' he said and Alagos nodded acknowledging his words and Oropher decided to take one more shot. 'Is Taranir back on the fields?'

'Actually' Alagos said and he fell in though for a moment. 'Actually I haven't seen him today at all.'

Oropher prevented a growl of anxiousness, but before he was gone Alagos continued.

'Maybe you should check outer paddock. I think something happened with the horses.' he said and then cringed a bit. 'Haerdin is there and he is so furious that I feel sorry for whoever is there with him. Cougar suits him well.'

Oropher nodded in thought deciding to check it out immediately and indeed, even before he approached the scene Haerdin's rised voice was heard.

'I will shoot off every single one of those mutts and hung them in front of the fields so everyone can admire their pure blood dripping down the wall!'

Oropher entered the clear area of conflict and despite himself he had to blink from surprise and the more he glanced at the scene the less he liked it.

Nearby on a paddock was a herd of still nervous horses and they walked around neighting and pushing themselves. Few elves were around the herd patiently dividing horses and leading them away, some were taken on the other side of the paddock and examined. And Oropher turned his eyes to look at Haerdin and elves in front of him. To his even more surprise there was quite a considerable troop of furred animals that were panting and looking around with dark eyes. Some licked lips from time to time and it was not hard to see that their muzzles were painted in blood. Puzzle started to fill in.

'Why are the dogs here?' Oropher asked with rised voice before elves present managed to jump on each other.

'Those are the royal hounds!' one elf said immediately indignated.

'For me they can even have blue blood. My question was; why they are here?' Oropher said wanting the elf to say it by himself, but Haerdin was more than livid and had no time for such things.

'Aparently they can't keep them in check and guess what? The hounds decided that our horses are best fodder!' he looked once more at the elf handling few sturdy dogs at his side. 'I will make sure to take them rightfully from you and I will personally shoot them off!'

'Your soldiers already shoot off few of them!' the elf said tilting head to he paddock and Oropher only then saw four bodies threw to the side of the area. Arrows sticked out from them and archers didn't spare strength to those shots. 'I don't think you know how valuable those hounds were! Some of them belonged to Lord Laegon himself!'

'I don't think you understand your current situation.' Oropher said briefly patting Haerdin's arm to calm him. 'It's not hard to guess that your dogs attacked our horses which are far more valuable than even your most pure-blood hound.'

Oropher looked briefly at furry animals around. Dark grey, almost black hair were thick and didn't get wet all too much. Muzzle was full of sizable fangs and long strong legs allowed to move efficiently in the forest. Those particular ones were mostly used to hunt bears and wolves – desired game animal especially during winter.

Oropher was a bit surprised to see Saida, but she probably help taking care of the problem. She approcahed Oropher and Haerdin, coming straight from the stable, and started her report.

'Three horses are being taken care of, one of which has a really nasty wounds on legs and shoulder. Faron is helping out with relocating injured steeds.' Saida said and she glanced at Haerdin. 'Two horses had to be put down. One of them was yours, Sir.'

'Estimate the losses and keep us updated.' Oropher said clearly feeling darkening mood of the fellow general. Saida nodded going back where she came from. And Oropher turned back to the elf. 'It doesn't look good.'

'It should be me saying that.' the elf said still confident of his right. Surely, support of Lord Laegon did it's job.

'You have no one other to blame but yourself for what happened. I assure you the army won't leave it like this and we will present damage and losses to the Council.' he said and continued interrupting the handler. 'And if you will say one more word I will have a good talk with right councillors and they will make illegal holding hunting dogs within few miles near Menegroth, so Lord Laegon and other poor nobles won't have a chance to admire their pure-blood hounds anymore.' he smiled briefly to the elf, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. 'Take those mutts away before we will give order to shoot them down.'

Not gracing the elf with another glance Oropher turned to Haerdin who still fumed in his rage and Oropher patted his arm and they moved back to the fields.

'I'm sorry for your horse.'

'It was Niamh, my favoured mare.' Haerdin said bitterly. 'And I hoped to have foals after her.'

Niamh was a buckskin horse with long legs and she was everything that anyone could hope for. The mare was admired by her motion, temper, strength and vitality. Everyone joked with Haerdin that they will steal her from him.

'It happened not long ago, didn't it?'

'Soldiers reacted immediately, but it was hard for them to shoot in between running horses.' Haerdin sighted. 'One of the wounded steeds belong to Egnaspen, he should be informed. But your Bargamo is fine. Actually, I think he trampled one hound.'

'So this horse is good in something after all.' Oropher muttered more to himself, but Heardin said something that confirmed Oropher's thoughts.

'Egnaspen is in bad mood lately, have you noticed? Something gnaws him and his wounded horse won't make him any better.' Haerdin grimaced a bit. 'I will go to him, the faster the better. Saida can come by later to tell her report.'

'I will let her know.' Oropher said and they divided in two directions, but Oropher decided to go to the stable rather than coming back to the center of the fields.

He lead Huro out of the stall and didn't bother to saddle him, but jumped on the steed immediately. And when Oropher lead the horse out of the stable it was by chance that he saw Faron and the archery routes.

'Faron!' he called from he bid the horse to trott towards his officer and when Faron turned to him, he continued. 'I'm leaving the fields for a while. If there will be a matter for me or Taranir take care of it.'

'Alright.' the elf said turning back to training soldiers and Oropher lead his horse back on the path with purpose to find his friend.

Last time Taranir behaved so mysteriously was during their basic training, so long ago. Back then Taranir had much more on his shoulders than just his training and developing skills. Oropher remembered well his own confusion, even a bit of pity pity and overwhelming feeling how lucky he was. As a Prince and a member of House Elmo he had everything he needed. He didn't have to think about getting the basics – it was provided to him since birth. Everything other he wished for were his cravings and even with those he didn't have to limit himself. He could have anything that possibly crossed his mind.

And then he confronted Taranir. A boy from the settlement outside Menegroth with the same skills, the same cleverness and most importantly the same age. Such young elf, as Taranir was back then had to build home for his family in the Menegroth so they can move there. He bought wooden bars, rode outside the city for equipment, in the meantime he went to his family in the settlement to visit his family. He had to worry about everything that have not even crossed Oropher's mind.

Oropher found out about this by pure accident. And he thought at once how easy his own life was with his House constantly backing up his name. Luxury, gold and authority were his birthright.

Back then, Oropher didn't know Taranir well enough to confront him about it. Although very talented and skilled, Taranir during trainings seemed drained and after hat he learned, Oropher was not surprised at all. He tried to get closer to Taranir, carefully, but even when they got pretty accustomed to each other Taranir was still very closed and never talked about the matters outside the army beside typical phrases. As expected, wherever Oropher proposed to spar after the training Taranir denied finding a lot of excuses. And Oropher couldn't truly blame him, but such injustice was painful to watch.

In sudden need, Oropher did a thing that was maybe not thoughtful – he turned into golden coins and jewels all the embellished daggers he had back then. With no insult to Taranir, but how many coins could he had? And materials and fabrics to build a home were expensive.

But as soon as Oropher had bags full of coins and jewels in hands he didn't know what to do with them. He couldn't go to Taranir and push them into his hands – the elf with simply refuse, beside Oropher didn't want him to feel poorly or ashamed.

He could pay some elves so they would help Taranir or at least he could pay for all the materials and their transport to Menegroth, but he barely knew where to start.

Back then, his musings were interrupted by Erthor. Oropher should have expected a word will reach him about his son's doings all the more that Oropher went to the forges of House Talagan where he was sure the daggers will be bought. A bit surprised, weaponsmiths probably told Erthor what his son had done – a simple courtesy from adult to adult, but for Oropher most inconvenient.

When his father asked him about it, Oropher lied.

'I just want to buy a new horse.' he said. 'And I wanted to do it by myself.'

Erthor watched him for a bit and Oropher knew immediately that his father looked right through him.

'Very well.' he said. 'If you will want to share the real reason, I will listen.'

Oropher watched his father leave and he didn't even know why he felt a need to lie in the first place. But when he found no solutions to his problem he finally approached his father about it.

He told Erthor everything he learned. How Taranir had to sacrifice everything – it happened not once that he didn't show up on basic training and even now when they formed a division Taranir passed by many of their sparings. Knowing what was happening, Oropher couldn't blame him.

'But it's just not fair.' he said. 'Taranir is doing it all on his own, wherever he can. I don't even know when he rests! He has mother and sister, but they are living outside the city and...he was building home for them during all those seasons we trained and it's barely half-done! There is still so much to do-'

'Oropher.' Erthor interrupted him softly. 'I see your worry and I understand it. I'm surprised that your friend didn't get necessary help by now, but if he is building his home in place out of sight then it was easy to overlook it.'

'Yes, it's not on the main road.' Oropher admitted and Erthor nodded. 'And Taranir is very...closed. He doesn't speak about it at all.'

'He doesn't want anyone to pity him. Nor he wants mercy. But undeniably, he needs help.' Erthor said. 'I'm glad that you brought my attention to it. And I'm proud you took to heart your friend's fate.' he paused for a moment. 'But let's not make haste decisions. First I believe, you should confront your friend and tell him that you know about his situation.'

'I don't want him to feel worse or poorly. I don't want him to feel that I'm using my House or rank to do something.'

'Oropher, my son.' Erthor said softly, but not without a smile. 'Being a member our House has many virtues, but our first responsibility is taking care of others. Advice wisely with good words, but if you can, help directly.' he paused for a moment. 'You are both in the same division, is that right? A great friendship will flourish between you. And friends worry about each other. Besides, even if he is silent, it doesn't mean he doesn't need help.'

'I think you are right.' Oropher finally said after a moment of silence and he sighted heavily. 'I will speak to others in my division, maybe we can help in building. But I don't want to make a great fuss over it for all the Menegroth to know.'

'Well then, inform me of the progress. Later on I will ask the royal architect to check on the building.' Erthor said, but Oropher rised in clear protest. He just said he didn't want everyone to know, but his father shook his head sternly. 'No, this is out of discussion. The construction needs to be checked for safety and meterials also need to be examined. And he will watch over your work, if everything is going fine.'

'Alright.' Oropher sighted out admitting his father's point. 'I will speak with Taranir next time we meet.'

As he said, so it happened. First he gathered other members of his division – Alagos, Nelledir, Orthon and Faron, all of them appeared in no time before their planned training and most importantly, before Taranir showed up.

Oropher told them everything he knew about Taranir's situation and they listened patiently with attention. Not long ago neither of them cared if Taranir appeared or not on their sparings. Taranir was skilled enough so he didn't have to and it was his choice if he wanted to train with them or not. But now situation changed drastically.

And they all agreed with Oropher – Taranir was one of them and they couldn't let him handle this alone anymore. Out of them all, it was probably Nelledir who understood Oropher the most – though no longer, Nelledir was once a member of House Laegon. A single porcelane shrine in the Golden Palace that Nelledir remembered all too well, was worth even more than the average wooden home.

When Taranir appeared, Oropher took on himself to begin the conversation. Instead of training they sat down on the sandy field and talked. At first, Taranir seemed baffled that they knew, but then to Oropher's surprise there was no anger or shame, just relief. Erthor was right – just because someone don't speak loud, it doesn't mean that he doesn't need help.

Taranir assured that he will take care of everything himself. But they would hear none of it. They were a team – brothers in arms and family by choice. Such problems concerned all of them and needed to be fixed.

They went to see the house and Oropher was wrong. Not even half of it was done for all this time Taranir worked on it. But fundaments seemed stabile and many materials were stored nearby and waited to be used. And after the royal architect allowed it, they started to work together.

Within one season everything was finished. All that was needed was simple help. And in no time, Taranir's family could move in.

Now, Oropher stopped before the house he once helped to build. There was a small garden in front, grapevines climbed up the walls changing leaves during the seasons. There was even an apple and cherry tree nearby that gave sweet fruits. It seemed almost impossible to have such peaceful home almost in the middle in the city, yet here it was.

Oropher was in no hurry to arrive there, but he needed to be cautious and sometimes sneaky since hoses were not allowed in this area. First he checked briefly the market if Taranir was there, but his next destination was his friend's home. Huro walked with energetic pace and Oropher didn't fasten the horse, and when he was close enough he bid the steed to stop and after briefly observing the house, Oropher dismounted.

Door were slightly open, but Oropher was not worried about it. Only when he was close enough and heard voices inside, he frowned deeply.

'Look, you can walk away now and we will forget about this.'

Oropher stopped his tracks and listened further. It was Taranir who just spoke, there was no mistake, but the other voice Oropher didn't know...though he suspected who it was.

'Why would I walk away? You are my family and we are meant to be together.'

'Please, don't come here anymore. Leave me and my children alone!' it was Mithel, Taranir's mother, and her voice seemed strong at first, but the Oropher relised it bordered on desperation. 'When you left, we arranged our lives without you! You should respect that.'

'I know. I searched for you in the settlement, but you were not there.'

It was Eregon, Taranir's father. He arrived here with marchwardens and Oropher remembered moment when he saw this elf on the fields while he supervised his young soldiers.

Oropher didn't like at all this strange lilt in the elf's voice. And he didn't want to listen to more of this nor he needed more suggestions to know what was happening.

He opened the door wide and stood at the entrance flashing green dangerous eyes at gathered elves inside. There was Mithel, having her daughter behind herself. Linel, Taranir's lovely sister was like delicate and frail snowflake, nothing like her sturdy brother. She was startled and seeds of fear already appered in her eyes. Mithel remained strong, but she was clearly alarmed by the situation that was happening. She held tight Taranir's elbow who stood between her and Linel and the his own father in front of them at whom Oropher focused all his fury.

'You.' he growled and the elf turned to face him. There was a bit of surprise on his face, but confidence quickly dimmed it out. All too well Oropher saw Taranir in his features. 'You are under arrest under charges of trespassing, intruding and intimidation.'

'All those charges are absurd.' Eregon said. 'Do you have any proof?'

'You have two options.' Oropher said almost interrupting the elf. 'Either you will leave this house on your own or I will drag you out. The choice is yours.'

They stared at each other in silence. Oropher's eyes burned with impatience and contempt and if only he could he would set the elf on fire. But Eregon watched him almost impassively, clearly considering and Oropher knew he did a mistake. He gave the elf a time to prepare while he should have run into the house and simply drag him out. Now he risked a fight he didn't want at all. Maybe Oropher will have luck to restrain the elf immediately before he will be able to draw any weapon.

And this chance appeared faster than Oropher anticipated and he tried hard to not breathe out in relief.

'You have no right to arrest me.' Eregon said already turning away from him. 'And moreover, you have no right to take me away from my family.'

When marchwarden was half-turned from him Oropher immediately advanced. Those were mere moments when Oropher hit Eregon making him bend in half and sending to his knees. But without a time to respite, Oropher twisted his hand painfully and rised him up, leading out of the building.

As soon as they were outside Oropher threw Eregon on the wall beside door and held him tightly by uniform boring into him green eyes full of storm.

'Taranir is my dear friend. And no one threatens my friends and their families.' Oropher growled angered and this ire only rised up. He pinned the elf even harder to the wall. 'I will do everything to protect them even if it will cost me an exile. I am ready to even kill for them.'

The elf stared at him for a moment in dead silence and he seemed to break before him, maybe cause he saw fire in Oropher's eyes. What his purpose was, Oropher didn't care. He didn't need excuses.

'You have no right to do that.' the elf said fiercely. 'I came back home and nothing will keep me apart from them!'

'Now you remembered all of sudden that you have a wife and children?!' Oropher snapped immediately pinning him even harder to the wall and he was sure Eregon felt this pressure. 'You are not their family, you are a burden for them!'

Eregon watched him in silence, but spoke no more. And Oropher unsticked him from the wall and just as he turned to take the elf away he noticed two guards walking in their direction. They were probably informed that a riders appeared in resticted area and came to investigate and for Oropher it couldn't be more convenient.

'General!' one guard called, clearly surprised and Oropher acknowledged both of them with a nod.

'Take the marchwarden to the custody. He is to remain there until I will release him. And I have to speak with his commander first.' he said and both guards took a hold on marchwarden. 'He was arrested by me and everything that conserns him goes up to me. No one has a right to free him.'

'Of course.' the guard said a bit startled. 'We will inform our commanders about the situation.'

'Thank you.' Oropher said and for a moment he watched them taking the marchwarden away. He felt no pity nor sadness of what he had done. He did what was needed.

He will have to speak with Hinnor, the commander of the marchwardens. Oropher would have never suspected that Taranir's father would arrive to Menegroth, but he will make sure he won't set foot into the city ever again. And maybe he will convience Hinnor to send Eregon away.

A bit hesistantly Oropher came back to the house and peered inside. Linel took this situation heavily and all the pressure went out in tears. Her mother tried to calm her with soft words embracing tightly and Taranir was near them, but he turned to look back at Oropher.

His friend was out of his usual composture of stern commander. There was strange relief in his eyes, but also grief and sorrow that was hard to understand. And when Mithel lead her daughter away, Oropher in turn took his friend by elbow on walked with him to Taranir's own room.

When door closed shut behind them, only then Oropher embraced his friend and Taranir held tightly to him, finally breaking under pressure of strong emotions. And Oropher caressed his back soothingly letting him cry.

'It's not the first time he came here.'

'It started when marchwardens appeared in the city. And before he looked for us in our old home.' Taranir said in shaky voice that didn't suit him. 'He just came here few times before. But for last days he came here everyday. We don't even know what he wants. He behaves as if nothing changed, as if he was never gone.' Taranir shook his head. 'But we didn't want him and he behaved...he chose to not see it. This strange desperation in him...it was not healthy. I don't want to know what he would have done-'

'I don't now his purpose, but...he may become violent. Such desperation can turn into agression.'

'I know, but should I arrest my own father? Turn him in or send on exile?' Taranir pulled away and shook his head briefly drying his face from tears that still fell. 'He is my father. I can't do such a thing.'

'I know how hard it must have been.' Oropher said preventing his friend from turning away from him. He took a strand of hair off Taranir's face and he wiped off his cheek with a sleeve. He looked all over Taranir's face thinking of a burden that his friend carried for all this time. A burden he have not seen. 'Why you didn't tell me?'

Taranir laughed a bit, but it was a sad laugh and he shrugged his arms in powerlessness.

'It would complicate so much. All our work and duties.' he said drying off his face. 'Besides, you had your own problems, with your family. I couldn't burden you even more with my own.'

Oropher almost balked hearing Taranir saying this. This strange pararell was all to familiar to him. Those were his own thoughts from before, after all.

'That's funny. I thought exactly the same back then.' he said and embraced Taranir once more. 'I didn't want to burden anyone and I almost fell in grief.'

Oropher had those moments when he woke up from sleep and his limbs were so heavy he couldn't get up. And all the thoughts conviencing him that he should stay in his room, that he needed to cope with what his family did to him. That his officers will take care of everything. All of it was a silent trap in which Oropher didn't fell into.

'Grief?' Taranir repeated. 'Why? Whatever happened that you would fall in such illness?'

'It's about my mother.' Oropher said quietly. 'Mainly. But not only her.' he patted Taranir's arm. 'Come, let's sit. I will tell you what gnawed me all this time.'

When they sat on the ground and leaned on the sofa Oropher started to speak first about his grandmother. It wasn't the matter that was the most concered him, but later on as he told Taranir aout his aunt – how Turel battled wargs to save him and his cousins, that his mother left him on her own will and it rised up this same treachorous emotions of sadness and even anger.

He told Taranir about his mother's family, House Silevon – the most powerful of the four along with House Laegon, and then he said about Rivelil. That they were parted almost at the day of their birth. And his father hidden it away from him, also because of his own grief, and how wrathful Oropher was back then and how the great sadness almost overwhelmed him.

'You didn't even know she was there.'

'For all my life. Till...not that long ago.' Oropher smiled a bit. 'She is my twin sister and her name is Rivelil. She lives somewhere across the wide Sea.'

'I don't know what I would have done in your place. It's so hard to imagine.' Taranir said and shook his head. 'And for all this time you were as if nothing happened! Why you never told me?'

Oropher's head dropped a bit. He did everything he used to along with his duty, just as Taranir did for all this time. What else there was to say?

'I didn't want to burden you.' he said looking up at Taranir. 'You had your own family to take care of. I couldn't throw my problems on you.'

Taranir watched him for a moment and the nodded in silent understanding. They were great friends and brothers in arms, and still they didn't behave like ones. All of it lead to situation like where they didn't want to cause any problems and burden others, while they could get through all this together.

'We are friends, aren't we?' Oropher asked then staring at the floor. It was naive to ask question like this, but he couldn't help it. Maybe he needed confirmation of his own thoughts, he didn't know. Or denial that he and Taranir grew apart.

'Of course we are.' Taranir said and moved closer a bit resting hands on Oropher's shoulders. 'But we have to make a deal.' when Oropher looked up at him, Tarnir continued. 'No more hiding problems.'

'We both like to take care of them on our own.' Oropher said and a half-smile appeared on his face. 'If anything like that happens in the future, at least just say that something is wrong.'

'At least that.' Taranir agreed. 'We have a deal then?'

'We do.' Oropher said and they clasped hand in warrior's gesture as agreement.

Oropher will make sure to honour it in the future when all of him will tell that he should take care of this alone. He had his family who will support him, but Taranir was also there for him. And Oropher will make sure and he hoped, that Tarnir thought the same about him.

'Taranir, concerning your father.' Oropher said, though he didn't want to pursue this matter, it was needed. 'He will remain in the custody till I say so. And I will speak with Hinnor. I will try to convience him to send Eregon away and he won't appear in Menegroth again.'

'For now we get rid of him. But what next? The guards are not able to check on every elf at the gate, they let in everyone.'

Sadly, Taranir was right. Hinnor may not send Eregon to Menegorth directly, but during his day offs he could do as he wanted. And probably no one will stop him at the Gates especially during Summer when the gateway was open all the time and many strads were opening on the outside sandy courtyard. No one was able to control the flow of elves, all the more check each of them. And painful realisation that Taranir's family won't ever be free was overwhelming.

'I will figure something out.' Oropher said in with full confidence. Maybe he will go ask Galathil or Celeborn about this, maybe even his father and uncle. If he will have to, he will even go to Saelon and ask about possibilities to keep the marchwarden away from the city.

'It's alright. We got used to possibility that he is somewhere around.'

'But that's not how it's suppose to be! Living in constant worry and fear.' Oropher shook his head. 'I won't leave it like this. You have my word.'

'Thank you.' Taranir smiled. 'For everything.'

Oropher smiled as well and held a hand on Taranir's shoulder in brotherly gesture.

'What are friends for, right?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We explore friendship between Oropher and Taranir a bit and I think that since I brought up this matter and that now we have a brief summary of Taranir's life from Oropher's perspective, I guess that the next story will be Taranir's one.
> 
> An idea for this plot appeared after a talk with my sister who studied psychology (and I had to change chapters a bit, that's why this one is so long). Sadly and to horror of many, people like Eregon exist. The worst that happens is that their victims are not listened to and often no one believes them.
> 
> I like to include problems in my story without giving a direct solution. It's a thing to think about on your own.
> 
> And we have not seen the last of Eregon.


	36. The Head of House Elmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher attends Council meeting and he is reminded that not only Mablung holds authority over him.

Oropher stood before his father and uncle with arms crossed on chest and he didn't even bother to hide his irritation. Before, when he had a bit of free time he tried to go through written laws of Doriath, but tremendous tomes would take weeks to study on his own, so he figured, it would for the best to ask his Elders about it. He told them about the situation that occured with Eregon. He didn't say all the details, but enough for them to understand the problem or so he hoped, but the only answer he got was an unsaid question if he was not exagerrating.

It was not said out loud, but Oropher sensed that this was what they meant. And if not this, then for sure they didn't know how to help him.

'You know, it's alright. I will figure it out myself.' he finally said and Erthor sighted.

'It's not that we don't want to help, but there are really no laws that would allow us to act.' he said and Edwethon nodded at his brother's words.

'Nothing like this has been specified. And never before it happened that someone was banned from entering the city.' he paused for a moment. 'And if we will bring up this matter before the Tribunal we need proof that will back up our right.'

'What proof do you need?' Oropher asked angered. 'That they are intimidated and don't feel safe in their own home? I was there and I know what's happening!'

'Yes, but have this elf did anything really threatening?'

Oropher fell silent in indignation, but truly nothing reasonable came to his mind. The truth was that he had nothing against Taranir's father execept what he saw and sensed from his words. That was enough for him, but apparently it was not enough for the Tribunal and the law they represented.

'No, he didn't!' he finally said, but then added immediately before Erthor or Edwethon said anything. 'But I know he will! Even Taranir said it and I think he knows his father better than any of us!'

Erthor and Edwethon looked at each other in thought, but Oropher could almost see how powerless they were. He was more irritated at the whole situation than on his Elders and at the same time Oropher knew that if his father and uncle won't be able to do anything than truly nothing can be done...according to the law.

'We will study the laws of Doriath. Maybe there is something we can use.' Erthor said and Oropher shook his head. Law was helpless in this matter. Without proof there was nothing to be done.

'It's not enough!' Oropher said not angered but powerless. 'Mark my words, something awful will come out of this!'

'With all my heart I hope there won't.'

'Next time I see this elf I won't hold myself. And you will have to get me out of prison! Or I will rot there for the next century!'

'Don't say that, my son.' Erthor said as he got up from the sofa and Edwethon followed. He approached Oropher and patted his arm in calming gesture. 'I believe your judgment, but we must act accordingly to the law. If we won't do so, why others should?' Erhor was looking at Oropher who watched his father in irritation that was not directed at him, but at the whole situation. 'You arrested him, didn't you?'

'Yes and I hope he will stay there till the marchwardens will leave.' Oropher muttered, but a thought that crossed his mind was treacherous. What if Saelon will let Eregon go?

'Saelon can't keep an elf in a custody without necessary charges.' Erthor said, getting Oropher back on the ground and without a notice his father confirmed what his thoughts. 'This elf will remain there till at least next sunrise. And then maybe Hinnor will give his marchwardens necessary duties or at least something to do.'

'Adar, you know as well as I that Eregon will do everything to achieve what he wants! Whatever it is!' Oropher said more desperately and Erthor sighted with defeat.

'Oropher, I understand how hard this situation is. For you, but mainly for Taranir and his family. Just by a lone thing that we can do nothing should say by itself how complicated it is.' he started and then his voice became even more serious. 'But we have to act as is expected. We are the ruling House in this kingdom. Beside the King and the Queen, we are the highest autority in Doriath and we have to obey our own laws.'

'Law is limited, as we can see now.' Oropher said much more calmly and then added with confidence that spoke for itself. 'And I will do everything to protect my family and friends.'

'Don't do anything rash. Neither you or Taranir. Consequences will be dire and even I won't be able to help.' Erthor said as he shook his head a bit. 'Treason, violence and murder are crimes that are not forgiven in Doriath and the King will show no mercy in his judgment.' Erthor placed a hand on Oropher's arm and he added more softly. 'Don't be the first elf to be judged for any of those.'

Oropher turned away his eyes and swallowed hard. He couldn't promise such a thing. It took him a lot of time to realise this and he even tried to deny it, but deep in his heart Oropher knew that he would be able to take the life of another elf if he would threaten any member of his family. After so many centuries, Oropher knew himself enough to not deny it, as horrible as it was.

Had that ever happened, it was hard to imagine for Oropher how he would feel. He suspected he probably would have never been able to live with it further. Not to mention that he would not be forgiven, never again trusted and blood would burn his hands in guilt and shame.

'I can't promise this.' Oropher said quietly. He knew if he will say this promise he will lie. Oropher knew what he was capable of and he won't hold back to protect those he loved, even if it would mean his own demise.

'Well then. I will make you say it.'

Oropher's eyes shot up in surprise and he stumbled a bit. Erthor's silver eyes were sharper and adamant lilt in his voice was a testimony to his authority.When Oropher turned his eyes to Edwethon, his uncle watched him as well with stony eyes and face. He was always the first to tame bright fire and temper that Oropher, Celeborn and Amdir presented. He was so desperate in it, that he lost Amdir. But maybe Edwethon was right, maybe he was right all along to shorten their every leap and dim down flames that burned too high.

'I will give you one more chance and I will ask you to do it as a father.' Erthor said with this same stern voice. 'Don't make me order you as the Head of your House.'

'You want me to lie to you?' Oropher asked immediately, but not with disbelief. It was more of a snap. Pressure that was building up in the room was almost tangible and cloud of defense in Oropher turned into anger, as it always did.

But Erthor was unbended in his words and Edwethon stood by his side. Oropher knew he won't get away and the pledge he will say will have to be obeyed. Else he will distain himself, but also his House with disgrace and shame that won't ever be forgotten and forgiven by anyone. Even by his own father.

'I swear to follow the laws of Doriath and respect authority of my King, my Queen and my Elders. And among this, your authority, the Head of House Elmo.' he said graving those words in his mind, soul and heart to make them sink so he will believe in them and follow heartily. 'I swear to obey this pledge.'

Oropher watched his father for a moment. He didn't feel well at all to be forced to say something he didn't want to. Neither Erthor didn't seem content with what just happened and they watched each other in a bit of exasperation.

'Since we are now in agreement, let us go to the court.' Erthor said already passing by Oropher and Edwethon followed, catching up with Erthor. 'The debate will start in no time, we will be probably just on time.'

Oropher watched his Elders go and shortly after he followed, but kept himself behind. Erthor and Edwethon were talking quietly in front, but Oropher didn't even tried to guess what they were talking about.

It was so long since he made his father speak to him like this - not as a father he loved so much, but as the Head of House Elmo. And Oropher couldn't truly blame Erthor for what he did. Without saying it straight, in different words Oropher admitted that he would be able to take the life of another elf. And Erthor couldn't leave it like this – he had power to make Oropher swear an oath and he used this authority. And he won't hesitate to do this once more.

Oropher sighted and he tried to push away all this irritation. He was not angry with his father, but it felt wrong to take commands from him. However, he had only himself to blame. Erthor did what was necessary and everyone in his place would have done the same. His Elders knew what was good for him and Oropher should listen to their words even against his will.

Corridors they passed were not that crowded. Many elves indulged themselves in their duties and only minority nobles enjoyed silence of the gardens and hum of the small streams. And Oropher also had his duties to take care of so he tried to focus on a debate that was supposedly of some importance to the army. It had to be since Mablung send him there or maybe it was a way his commander wanted to punish him for what happened with Amdir. But one thing was clear – Mablung never did something without a reason.

In no time they entered the Throne Room where tall benches were already set in place in levels. Celeborn was already waiting there sitted in the second row above the places of Erthor and Edwethon.

The only consolation was that Oropher will be seated next to Celeborn – since Galathil won't attent this debate, Oropher will take his place.

The rest of the Councillors were already in the romm and the debate will start in no time. Hum of conversation became quieter and quieter as councillors took their respective places. Celeborn greeted Erthor and Edwethon, sharing few words with them and Oropher without a word took a sit next to his cousin with grim face.

When the King entered the Throne Room all councillor sat down and last words of conversations dimmed down to let Elwe start the debate of the Council.

Oropher noticed Raeg on the other side of the room. He was sitting next to Saeros and behaved naturally as ever, if that could be even said about this elf. Raeg was always playing and acting up to gain what he wanted. Oropher have not approached this elf, no matter how much he wished to do so. Lone image of shaking off Raeg's fake confidence was like a balsam. Oropher won't play in any of his games and if Raeg will get him off with something once more, Oropher will face him head on.

'I see flaming cinders and fumes. Surprisingly, not yours.' Celebron whispered as the King gave first speech to mark the problems the Council will face during this meeting. 'What happened?'

Oropher prevented a sigh. Of course Celeborn noticed, only a fool would have not. Probably everyone present in the room saw that Lord Erthor was out of his usual calm composture and everyone would do well to mind their words.

'Long story.' Oropher whispered back. 'But I got my father much more angry than it was wise.'

'So I see. Your father is in foul mood and it was so long since I saw him like this.' Celeborn said and paused for a moment to focus on the debate, but then he added. 'Surely you had a reason for it.'

Oropher also focused for a moment on Elwe who still addressed his councillors. As he thought about it once more he felt bitterness. Right he was now almost helpless against Eregon, his father made sure of it by binding his hands tight. On the other hand he felt relief. Now he had yet another reason among countless others, that prevented him from doing such a horrible thing.

'I had.' Oropher muttered and he tilted head towards Erthor and Edwethon who sat in the first row below them. 'But even they can't do anything about it. I doubt you will be able to.'

'Try me.' Celeborn said and winked at Oropher who smiled delicately and shook his head.

Elwe finished his long speech and now councillors took their turns to speak of solutions and have their word heard. And in no time it was no one other but Lord Rainor who interrupted the speech to say what he wanted and Lord Iachon backfired at him immediately. Other councillors joined the heated discussion and Oropher heard Erthor sighted loudly.

'My Lords!' Erthor got up from his seat and rised his voice so it easily cut through the argument that was happening.

Oropher once more took time to take a good look at his father. Erthor was calmest and most understading of all his brothers. Between stern Galadhon and harsh Edwethon, Erthor was always kind, choosing to rather solve a conflict through compromise, without heated words and needless hostility. But beneath it, Erthor held strength and resolution that made others listen with no falter. He was able to rise respect with ease and the aura of authority was unmistakable. Something Oropher felt on himself not that long ago.

'Shall we come back to discussing the matters of importance?'

'Indeed. Thank you, Erthor.' Elwe nodded head towards Erthor as he got up from his Throne and approached his Councillors closer. 'I spoke with my most trusted advisors and as a King I decided to reach a hand to Galodhrim who appeared on the shores of Beleriand.' he stopped there for a bit, but no one dared to interrupt knowing that Elwe not yet finished. 'Many powerful rulers set foot to our lands, some of which are of my family. We won't leave them on their own anymore...and we won't let them gain lands that are already inhabited.'

'Your majesty!' there rised a first voice of protest. 'The problems of the Goldhrim are not our own! We can't afford to share with them all our reserves! Not having so many elves in the forests of Doriath!'

'No to mention that we have no such obligation!' it was Saeros this time who spoke. 'They arrived here on their own accord. They must face the consequences.'

'Do you hear yourself?' another elf said. 'They know nothing of those lands and what will happen to them during winter? They will be lost in the first blizzard! Have you thought of their elflings?'

'Let's not treat them as delicate snowflakes.' Saeros smirked. 'They are the Golodhrim. They will manage winter in Beleriand. And if not...well, it's already too late for them to fix mistake they made.'

'It's no obligation, my Lord Saeros, but simple goodness of heart.' another voice rose up. 'Some of us don't wish to see mounds of bodies either killed by the Enemy or frozen to the bone.'

'They need shelter and we can gift them whatever we can spare!' someone else said. 'We are kin after all!'

'They are not our kin!'

Oropher looked from one speaking elf to the other with a delicate frown. He was a bit surprise by this sudden anger in some statements, but indifference of other elves was even more striking.

As for Oropher, he was glad that some action was finally taken concerning the Golodhrim. It took the King long enough to think about this. And Oropher was sure that by his speech the King didn't mean to send a falcon but a party of elves with a herald. And words of his father from quite long time ago ringed in his head - that it will be mostl likely him send to the Golodhrim. He couldn't deny that he wished to see Artanis and Laurefindil once more, maybe he will be able to learn more about them, about their travel and a reason why there were in Beleriand. He wondered if Artanis took his words to heart.

Then Oropher backed down with his own curiosity and wishes. He won't jump out with anything. We will keep silence and gain no attention. Maybe it will be enough and the King will spare him from leaving Menegroth once more. It didn't matter how he wished to see Artanis and Laurefindil, he had to think of his father. Erthor said directly how severly he will take Oropher's leave.

'See what I have to deal with everyday?' Celeborn whispered and Oropher managed to smile delicately before his father's voice brought everyone to order once more.

'My Lords!' Erthor rised his voice again and the Room silenced within a moment. 'Your opinions are appreciated, but this matter was not brought for discussion. A herald is being send from Menegroth along with our best warriors.'

'How do you, my Lords, imagine finding the Golodhrim in the wide land of Beleriand?'

'We know they inhabited the land of Lammoth in the west.' Elwe said. 'Since then, they most likely moved to neighbouring lands. And we are in contact with Cirdan, the Lord of Falas, who is aware of their movements.'

'The Golodhrim are our kin, my Lords, if you like this or not.' Erthor said. 'Their reasons to arrive here are unknown to us, but their presence cannot be ignored. Doriath will start forming relations with the Golodhrim, give advices and, of course, set some rules.'

'Well said.' Elwe said glancing through the Room as if he looked for any other objections, but the councillors were silent.

The King fixed his eyes dangerously close to Oropher, but not straight at him. And Oropher knew what was coming.

'Lord Celeborn.' Elwe called and his cousin stood up. 'As one of my most trusted councillors and as a member of a Royal House, you will represent Doriath as a herald.'

Celeborn nodded graciously and Oropher was not at all surprised that his oldest cousin was being given such a task. And now he felt doubt. Since Celeborn was going, Oropher wished to see him going there and back home safely. And as it went to his family's safety Oropher trusted only himself and his own soldiers.

If Oropher will go, his father will fall in sadness, as he did before. He always took it hard when Oropher left the city, yet he always endure. This time Erthor will understand as well, after all, he cared about the members of his House like for nothing else, but Oropher wondered if having both his nephew and son out there in the wilderness would not be too much.

Oropher felt Elwe glancing at him briefly and he knew what was on King's mind - he wished to see Oropher leave with Celeborn. A thing that was not decided or even discussed, but since it was King's wish it will probably come to pass.

'Before you will leave to Golodhrim.' Elwe continued. 'First, the Council sends you to the Northern Tower. It was long since Menegroth send someone to Commander Delgaran and I am sure there is much to speak about.'

'As you wish, your Majesty.' Celeborn said sitting back and Oropher glanced at his cousin at the tip of his eye.

'Commander Delgaran has been quiet lately.' a first voice rised up.

'Truth be told, the sense of keeping two Towers should be discussed once more.'

'What is there to discuss?' Saeros snapped. 'Western Tower is a main commanding point for marchwardens and its position and presence is essential.' he continued. 'Our army is not able to travel to every single settlement in the forest and elves are able to inform Menegroth of what they need through the marchawrdens. And don't tell me you don't see a sensce to keep a Northern Tower. It's our eye on the northern lands, most active with Enemy's forces.'

'Lord Saeros is right. The Towers will remain as they are.' Erthor said and Oropher turned a bit to Celeborn.

'You don't seem surprised. You knew it will be you send to the Golodhrim.'

'Of course I knew.' Celeborn nodded. 'My father can't go, Galathil can't go as well. Your father and uncle Edwethon lead the Council and it has been so long since they did other duty. And between other Princes I was the only choice. However, I am almost sure it will be you who will accompany me.'

'As much as I want accompany you, I don't like leaving my father again.' Oropher whispered and his eyes dropped down a bit.

'I know.' Celeborn whispered back. 'My father won't take it well too. Just as he didn't take well my leave to Ossiriand.'

Oropher glanced once more to the other side of the Room and watched for a bit Saeros who spoke now. As much as Saeros was against helping the Golodhrim, it all compensated in his will to support Doriath and provide safety to the elves living in the forest. Just as Erthor once said - Saeros can't be denied his loyalty to Doriath.

But Oropher's eyes didn't linger for long on Saeros. He glanced at the elf seated beside him and cared to observed him a bit more.

'Raeg has been quiet for the whole Council.' Oropher said and Celeborn hummed a bit.

'He tries to not gain too much attention after his recent excess. He doesn't want anyone to track it down to him.' he said. 'But I know my own things. He is often seen with Lord Raevon and I suspect what they are speaking about.'

'One word and we will make them silent for next centuries.' Oropher growled and Celeborn nodded to those words.

'As much as I would love to, we can't. I stopped digging into this matter. Your father said not to. He believes that since House Elmo stands as one once more, Raeg won't manage to ruffle even more. Maybe he is right.' Celeborn said and glanced at Oropher. 'I'm glad you spoke and all is well between the two of you. I saw you together for the last days.'

'I am glad as well, but it was not easy conversation.' Oropher sighted. 'What of you? Have you and Galathil spoke with uncle?'

'We did.' Celeborn said or more sighted. 'He said he won't be so withdrawn about her. But I feel weird about it. Almost guilty. I know how hard it is for him. I see it.' he paused for a moment. 'He told us...what happened. Do you-?'

'I do.' Oropher said softly. 'And I don't think I wanted to know.'

'We wanted it, so now we have to live with it.' Celeborn said and for Oropher it sounded extremly bitter.

'I don't think we should blame ourselves.'

Celeborn and Galathil may have took it even harder than Oropher. Especially Celeborn since he was a bit older when Turel died. And sudden thought of Amdir made Oropher shook his head.

'I know.' Celeborn said, but with no belief. He was not at peace with what happened to his mother and naturally rised doubts and questions probably rised up in him. And among this first and foremost - if only they were not playing at the stream at that time.

Oropher had those thoughts as well. A quiet wish that they stayed in the campsite at that time and all would be different. He sighted and nudged Celeborn delicately.

'I think the Council will end soon. We can drink something afterwards.'

'I would love to, but I need to prepare for my leave to Northern Tower.' Celeborn said. 'I think I will have much to discuss with Delgaran. But before I leave I will make sure to drink with you.'

Oropher focused just in time when Elwe dismissed his councillors and the whole debate ended. So, Celeborn is leaving first to the Tower and later to the Golodhrim and Oropher will probably leave with him. Then he will need to speak with Taranir as he will take his whole division, including Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu. But concerning hard situation Taranir now faced, Oropher was not so fast to take him away from the city. However, a leave to Golodrim was still in quite distant future, maybe a matter with Eregon will calm till the time of their leave.

Edwethon and Erthor got up from their seats and turned to them at which Oropher and Celeborn immediately focused to listen.

'Before you will go to your own duties you should know that Amdir left the infirmary.' Erthor said glancing from Oropher to Celeborn and back.

'Thank you, but I don't intend to see him if he behaves like he presented not that long ago.' Celeborn said not beating around and then he looked at Edwethon. 'If you have time, uncle, I would like to speak with you.'

'Let's go then.' Edwethon said and when they left with no hurry already talking, Oropher turned to his father a bit tentatively. But quick observation revealed that Erthor was more at peace and in his usual calm composture.

'Know that what happened earlier didn't give me satisfaction.' Erthor said much softer, stepping down from his stern tone.

'I don't blame you. Or hold a grudge.' Oropher said and then he smiled a bit. 'But you spoke to me more as an Elder and not as my father. I broke habit of experiencing it.'

'And I lost a lot of skill of showing you this side of me.' Erthor said with delicate smile and he turned his attention to papers folding them neatly.

'Adar.' Oropher said going down to the first row on benches and Erthor focused back on him. 'You were right. Celeborn is going to meet the Golodhrim and most likely it will be me leaving with him. I know how bad you got through my long travel to Lammoth. I want to go with Celeborn and get him there and back safely, but I can ask the King to send someone else.'

He barely finished when Erthor placed a hand near him elbow in calming gesture.

'I also want to see him coming back safely and I know it will be so if you will acompany him. As hard as it will be for me, I will manage.' Erthor said. 'Galadhon will also be calmer knowing that you two are out there together. You make a strong team and you will be fine. Me and Galadhon will get through this.'

Oropher smiled to him encouragingly. Galadhon, as once soldier and commander, was aware of dangers lurking beyong the Doriath's territory probably more than Erthor and Edwethon. Oropher as a soldier was prepared for hardships of travel and carrying heavy equipment for a long time. But Celeborn was no soldier. Although he was accompished and skilled warrior there was a difference mainly in toughness and durability. And it won't make Galadhon any peaceful at mind. That being said, Oropher will probably get his cousin for a training or two...or fifty. Galathil will have a time of his life observing this.

The moment of solitude between Oropher and Erthor was disrupted and Oropher immediately sensed this unmistakable presence - it was no one other but the King who approached them.

'I'm glad to see father and son reunited.' he said softly, but Oropher couldn't help but glance at the King with inscrutable expression. He didn't allow himself to glare at the King sharply, but his sight was not kind as well. Few things were crossing his mind - Elwe knew about his sister and about his mother, but this thing he could forgive. It was not Elwe's call to tell him. But the other matter was not that simple - where was Elwe when Acharn was a danger to his family?

Elwe sensed immediately this mix of feeling and he fixed bright eyes on Oropher.

'It was a loud subject in the Council of what happened between you and Amdir. I'm just glad no one got hurt too much.'

'Let's say I don't appreciate gabbing and pursuing younger and less experienced soldiers by old spongers.' Oropher said minding to keep his tone neutral. 'Neither I do appreciate secrets.'

'That is understandable.' Elwe said and allowed himself to smile delicately understanding the meaning behind those words all too well. Probably all of it. 'If I was not a Ruler of this Kingdom I could not count on your reserved words.'

'I can't say no, your Majesty.' Oropher said and he immediately felt a hand of Erthor tightening on his arm. 'But I learned when it's worth to bite and when to let go.'

'Very well.' Elwe said still keeping delicate smile on his face. 'But be careful to not bite the wrong elf.'

Oropher observed the King in silence for a short moment. He should be gratedul that Elwe had such patience, otherwise he would be in trouble not once. But Elwe was not known for giving vicious punishments and he was not ruthless in his judgments. He probably didn't believe in taking revenge or punishing by violence, also he didn't have to prove his authority to anyone - people of Doriath loved him and his position as a King was unbended and unquestionable.

However, if the situation will demand his, Elu Thingol will take all necessary steps to give justice and he was able to pass a hard judgment on whoever broke the laws of Doriath. Oropher knew he would have received no mercy had he decided to take the life of Eregon - he would be probably exiled, since Elwe would not let anyone stain himself with blood and execute him. Or he would be thrown to cells in the deepest caves beneath Menegroth and he would have not seen the light and clear sky ever again.

There was no denying that Elwe was a strong ruler. No wonder he was at odds with Olwe and it was even said that Ingwe was glad when Elwe stayed behind in Beleriand. Only a fool would get on the Elu's bad side.

Oropher nodded head gracefully before his King. He may not be fond of his distant uncle, but Oropher won't allow himself to even slightly outrage Elwe – his loyalty to the Crown was unbended.

'With your permission, your Majesty, I will come back to my duties.' Oropher said and he waited until he got permission to leave and then he looked at his father. 'I will see you later, Adar.'

Erthor smiled to him in an answer and let him go. Only then Oropher allowed himself to turn and walk away. Indeed, he was in luck to belong to House Elmo, that Erthor had such good relation with the King and that Elwe had a great amount of patience - else it might have ended differently.

By chance, or probably not, he met no one other but Raeg just at the massive door of the Throne Romm. Raeg glanced at him with a smile that Oropher took more as a smirk, but he just looked at councillor briefly, preventing himself from snarling viciously. Raeg was like a weasel that thought it can do anything without consequences. And for now he was in luck - beside the obvious fact that Celeborn was at odds with him and a silent war between them went on, there were no real consewuences for what Raeg had done. But a patient predator gets a better prey and succesful hunt - something Oropher was willing to wait for.


	37. Delusive safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inactivity leads to tragedy.

At the beginning of morning shift Oropher was approached by soldier who informed him that Mablung awaited his presence. Oropher was more than sure that he did nothing to earn anger of his commander and reported everything that happened on the latest Council meeting, so he made his was to the wooden building with ease. And as soon as he met Haerdin near the stairs, and then Egnaspen on his way to Mablung even the slightest Oropher's doubts disappeared immediately.

Mablung had new orders for them and without further ado he went straight to the point.

'The Council sends soldiers to farest settlements in our forests. Three companies, one from each Banner. At least three divisions in one.' Mablung said. 'Choose a leader for each party and help them gather soldiers for this duty.'

'How soon they are leaving?' Haerdin asked, but Oropher glanced at the tip of his eye at Egnaspen. The old general was still in quite foul mood though it was hard to guess why it was so. And Mablung too seemed to not be on his best side this day.

'Their duty starts with the first constellation of a middle-spring, so there is still a bit of time. Take care of it efficiently.' he said. 'Haedin, inform Ciryion that he is leaving to the Tower. Celeborn said he wishes to leave quite soon, let them discuss the exact time.'

Oropher sighted quietly. He knew Ciryion quite well – he was a close friend to Aenor since Oropher remembered. But unlike Aenor, Ciryion never shared hostility towards Oropher, but there was no friendship between them as well. Ciryion was extremly intelligent elf and found the rivalry of Oropher and Aenor utterly pointless if not foolish. He neverr bothered to pry them away from their conflict and he never let himself be dragged in any fight. It was their fight and their problem - that's what Ciryion always used to say and he stayed away from it. Right now, Ciryion was an officer in one of the regiments of Cougar Banner and he was considered as a senior officer, just as Aenor, and Oropher knew he could trust him in getting Celeborn to the Tower and then back safely to Menegroth.

With no further comments or discussion they left their commander. Egnaspen left as first and with no hurry walked straight to his office. Nothing indicated that something was out of order and yet Oropher, and also Haerdin, had a feeling that something gnawed Egnaspen deeply.

'Do you know who you will choose?' he asked Haerdin with whom he walked out of the building and down the stairs.

'Aenor, probably. Or maybe I will give a chance to a younger captain.' Haerdin said. 'You?'

'I think I will send Bressil.' Oropher said. The elleth was a captain in Alagos's ranks and he heard a lot of good about her. Many siad she will make a great commander one day.

'Bressil?' Haerdin repeated. 'A good choice. Maybe you are right, maybe I should as well assign younger officer for this.'

'It's good to get them started.' Oropher said and in a moment they parted ways with Haerdin the older general was taken somewhere by his soldier.

Oropher went deeper into the fields, maybe he will be in luck to meet Alagos and he will get the matter with Bressil done immediately. But usually, he met Alagos when he didn't want to and when there was a need to speak with him, Alagos was nowhere to be seen. Knowing Alagos, he was doing that on purpose.

Instead, he stumbled upon curious happening on one of the larger fields. There was a quite large crowd there and many elves were sparring together, often having four of five swordsmen in a group and everyone fought against each other. Good training for flexibility and attention.

Oropher recognised few young soldiers of his Banner who belonged to the regiment of heavy cavalry and no wonder that Rawoneth was there as well. She was sitting on the wooden fence and it was no one other but Arvellon next to her. They were sitting as close to each other as they could and they were holding hands, sometimes they turned to each other to say a nice word. And seeing it Oropher couldn't prevent a smile that entered his face. He wished to see them together for long centuries and maybe in distant future they will get married and have their own family. Who knows what the future will bring.

Oropher noticed his young soldiers passing by on the other side of the paddock carrying their saddles and they shouted something to gathered elves. Quite long ago Oropher learned that Halloth, Tinnu and Amrun were in friendship with Arvellon and his division. Oropher knew they shouldn't be all too familiar with foot soldiers as the future officers and a member of his own division, but Oropher couldn't forbade them to make friend among young soldiers who were their age. As much as they got along with olders warrior in their team, Amrun, Halloth and Tinnu also needed different company.

There was Bressil among sparring soldiers and she seemed to live her life. She was always said to be eager for any fight and she was greatly skilled in any aspect of fighting. Also her looks made many ellons turning their attention on her and those who preferred warrior-elleths over Ladies were more than pleased to admire her on the training fields.

And where was Bressil there was Helegon – a young wolf as Alagos always liked to call him. Helegon, a captain of a Wolf Banner, was truly determined to win Bressil's heart and he did all he could to make the elleth open up to him. Oropher didn't know if something was happening between the two. Truth be told, he only knew about this because Alagos was telling him all the hearsays and rumors. Nothing Oropher asked about himself.

To his surprise there was also Aglaron there – supposedly a rival for death to Arvellon and seeing them both on the same field, around the same space was surprising. Oropher chose to not think about that all too long – he found Bressil, so now he had to localize this fox Alagos.

Oropher left them behind them, glad that young soldiers more than often chose to train together and share their experience more than rival with each other. They will get far – those new young warriors were their future.

Then he snorted and shook his head at his own nostalgia. Oropher will remain general till next long centuries and nothing indicated that Egnaspen or Haerdin will resign from their duty and there were many old soldiers and officers who will still remain in their ranks. There was no reason for thoughts that just crossed Oropher's mind.

But he didn't manage to walk far when he saw a soldier clearly making his way towards him, so he stopped his tracks and waited the elf to approach him.

'Sir, there is a Lady waiting for you in the building. She doesn't seem well.' he said. 'She is all shivery and she asked about you and officer Taranir.'

Oropher frowned immediately and dread of concern struck his heart. After he said his thanks to the soldier he quickly made his way towards the building full of worry and he was almost sure who was waiting for him.

The elleth was no one other but Linel. She stood on the corridor lost in unknown environment, but when she heard someone entering she turned to the entrance. Her big brown eyes were shining and all of her told Oropher that she was in great distress.

'Forgive me, I don't want to bother you, but I-I had nowhere else to go.' Linel said and Oropher embraced her with arm leading inside his office and he closed the door behind them.

'The soldier told me you are all shook up. What happened?'

'I saw him today on the market. He was following me.' Linel said with weak voice and she covered her mouth and indeed only then Oropher noticed a wooden basket in her hands with few green sticking out of it.

Then he grimaced a bit thinking about what his father told him earlier – it was still too early for Eregon to leave the custody.

'He should be still under arrest.'

'No, I am sure it was him.' she said as she shook her head and sobbed weakly. 'My mother and Taranir...they are so brave, they are doing what they can. But I am just scared of him.'

Oropher embraced her briefly and caressed her back. Quickly arranging his plan he led Linel to armchair in the corner of the room and tried to bite down his anger.

'Sit here and don't go anywhere. He wont dare to come here and I will get Taranir to you as soon as I can.' he said and after she nodded, Oropher took off from his office and closed the door.

Swiftly he jumped down the stairs and made his way to the stable. He took Húro and not bothering to saddle the horse, he galloped out towards the city, but before he reached the main road he turned to less crowded corridor to the heart of command of the Royal Guards.

He stopped on a marble courtyard and jumped off his horse. He immediately went inside the white painted building and barged into the office of Sealon.

'Why you let him go?!' he called immediately with no words of greeting and Saelon inside the room got up from his chair slowly and watched Oropher from the other side of the desk.

'Charges you presented were not backed up by anything or anyone.'

'He should have stayed till at least next sunset!' Oropher shouted and Saelon's eyes darkened, his face clearly showing that he had enough of this dispute.

'Let me remind you that I decide who remains in my cells and who is released.' he said with low voice. 'And I don't answer to you.'

Oropher growled angered, pile of curses and insults going up his throat, but arguing with the Chef of the Guards would be fruitless, so Oropher just turned back and left Saelon's office. The horse stood on the courtyard as he was left and Oropher jumped on Húro leading the horse back to the fields. He barely got there to proceed with further steps of his plan, when ominous aura on the fields stated that a commotion was just about to start. A peace before the storm.

From the back of his horse, Oropher saw the fields more clearly. Here was Taranir, supervising manouvers of a cavalry divisions. He stood at small platform to observe the soldiers more closely with arms crossed on chest.

And here was the marchwarden, walking towards Taranir keeping low and gaining no attention as a true hunter should. He had sizable knife in hand and Oropher didn't want to even imagine what he wanted to do with it.

Pure accident and pure luck that Oropher was on time to see it. And that he even noticed.

With eyes fixed on single purpose, he pushed his horse to gallop down the road, much faster than it was wise and even allowed. He didn't pay attention to the elves jumping out of his way. Right now he had only one objective – stop Eregon at all cost. Nothing else mattered. Even his own safety.

He could dock Eregon powerfully to send him unconcious, but such thing could end in serious injuries and Oropher didn't need even more problems. Trampling the elf to the ground was not even an option, so instead he hastened his horse to cross Eregon's way, so he won't be anywhere near Taranir. And Eregon was getting so threateningly closer that Oropher for a moment thought he was dreaming a nightmare.

Oropher was ready to risk his own health. He even pushed out of his mind that Eregon had a knife in hand. He would have grabbed the marchwarden so confidently as if he didn't have a weapon. But Oropher was not ready to risk anyone else's life.

He was close enough to even hear what Faron was saying. He cought Eregon by uniform and pulled him to stop as confidently as Oropher would have done.

'Hey! What do you think you are doing?!' Faron's voice was harsh and he expected immediate answer and Oropher shouted to him almost at the same moment, but he was too late with words of warning.

'Faron, don't-!'

Eregon turned swiftly and Oropher saw this bolt that went through Faron's body. He brought his hands to chest and Oropher dismounted before the horse even fully stopped. It all was happening in a blink of an eye and yet he felt as if this moment scretched impossibly in time. He got hold on the handle of the knife that was driven into Faron's chest, so it won't be pulled out, and then he forced Eregon to let go by hitting his face with elbow.

Oropher cought his friend tightly and at this point he was still able to stand on his own legs. Faron was dizzy and as Oropher observed him it was clear that he didn't fully know what was happening. And for Oropher all the sounds around seemed dimmed down and there was only loud pounding of his own heart.

He didn't see Eregon straightening up from his strike, but dreadful shadow that appeared made him look up. Orthon fell upon Eregon and fight that began looked more like a wolf biting down small fox. Orthon didn't need a reason other than seeing Oropher pushing Eregon away.

What this elf had done? This lone question bounced in his mind and then a realisation that it happened made Oropher's heart pound so forcefully that it was almost painful. Eregon didn't think straight, he couldn't, he probably didn't know what he was doing or saying. Oropher was right about this desperation – it was dangerous and unpredictable.

He called out to Faron few times, but without a response. Someone already run to the infirmary, other more sober soldiers immediately tried to clean the area by dispersing not needed crowd, and in a moment Taranir was beside Oropher pressing coat around knife in Faron's body.

'It passed by heart?'

'I think so, yes.' Oropher said, actually glad that the coat covered wide stain of blood on Faron's uniform. 'Faron? Do you hear me? Hey!'

Faron blinked, still not fully aware what was happening around him. Dizzy and in shock, he probably didn't feel so much pain, but under this fog he most likely already felt pounding of his heart that even doubled the pressure and spasming muscles squezzed steel that was driven into his body. Soon he will have troubles with breathing and loose of conciousness from blood loss will probably seal everything.

'Yes, I-' Faron said, but his voice was strangely away. He rised his hand that holded handle of a knife not that long ago and it was dripping with his own blood. As if at the sight of this, Faron lost even more of his strength and when his muscles loosened he leaned heavily on Oropher who cought him preventing his friend from falling.

'Hold on, just hold on, Faron, please.' Oropher started to say desperately as he lowered Faron to the ground and kneeled close to him, holding tightly. Taranir followed, but both of them knew that the coat around the blade was doing nothing to stop the bleeding. Oropher rised up head shouting furiously to the crowd. 'Where is this damn healer?!'

A shiver went through Faron's body and Oropher felt an invicible hand tighten on his throat making it hard to swallow thoughts that started to cross his mind.

Orthon long ago let go of beating up Eregon even more and now he stood aside watching the situation, but he was far from calm. He looked more like a predator in a cage, but he was helpless in this situation. He could do nothing more – no more elves were needed beside Faron and the less were directly beside him the better.

Nelledir joined Orthon's side glancing from him to Oropher and Taranir who held Faron tightly, but Oropher was too overwhelmed by everything around to see them holding hands in silent support.

Here were Alagos and Saida pulling away their young soldiers, despite themselves protecting them from the sight in front of them. Tinnu let himself be taken away, Amrun and Halloth balked where they were and they was staring with wide eyes at the scene.

And Faron's light was fading. This thought broke through all others and bumped from one corner of mind to another only to come back with double strength. Though still concious, Faron was slowly loosing awareness and Oropher looked at Taranir in silent need that he will deny this. But he only saw this same painful desperation and fright in brown eyes of his friend.

Oropher held more tightly to Faron and his hands were actually shivering from stress and pressure. He could feel Faron slip away from this world. He was only half concious and he no longer responded to any of their calls. Not really knowing what he was doing, Oropher held a hand close to Faron's heart and he recalled ancient words of old east where Lenwë tought first trees to sing. He tried hard to reach for them and with all his power he tried to repeat Denethor's words – a single spell hidden in song that he tought Oropher so long ago.

'Let the splash of water bright me up, single sparrow will sing with me and I will widely smile.' Oropher whispered words and even to him it sounded so foreign, yet so powerful that he didn't stop. It was not even the language of the Green Elves nor Quenya the Golodhrim knew so well. Those were old worlds which only the ancient remembered, and even some of them already forgotten. 'We will dance with silver light, under golden beams we will gather stars. Run with wolves, watch the eagles fly, winds will carry me over waves and grass.'

Oropher breathed out and swallowed heavily. Weird sensation of reaching his soul was overwhelming, as if those words came from within him and Oropher almost felt himself being turned over the other side. He closed eyes at pulsing power of his words and he continued, only deepening the feeling of being somewhere far.

'Gold and jewels I will give to him, wreaths of flowers will adorn my head, shells and rocks I will shape like stars-'

Oropher came back to conciousness when he was pushed aside so powerfully that he fell on the sand a bit away from where he was. He wanted to rise himself immediately, but as soon as he moved his vision darkened for a moment and still dizzy he only managed to lean on his elbow. He remained like this, feeling his stomach buzzling powerfully and he focused on preventing himself from throwing up.

Oropher managed to look up at someone who treated him so. It was no one other but Egnaspen who took his place near Faron and he was whispering some foreign words that Oropher could not hear nor truly understand. And Egnaspen was spilling the words so fast that it was impossible to catch even a single one.

But Egnaspen breathed a bit of life into Faron. He seemed to regain his strength, he still breathed heavily and surely knife in his body pained horrendously, but he gained more colors and more life. Nothing else mattered.

At the same time Elhador barged into the scene with three assistants at side. They dropped their equipment around already preparing some thin knives, smudges and small polished stones, some large leaves, one of them had brew with strong herbs in hand.

'Move!' Elhador shouted at Taranir who obediently crawled away. Elhador kneeled near Faron and cut his uniform open to reveal the wound fully and in this time Egnaspen finished whatever he was doing.

The older general moved aside letting Elhador's assistant take his place and get hold on Faron. Their job here was done, now all was in the hands of the healers.

Oropher felt cold shivers all over his body, but at least his stomach didn't buzzle so much anymore. And he registered that Egnaspen was near him only when the old general kneeled beside him.

'You saved him.' it was all Oropher managed to say, but Egnaspen reached out and grabbed him, helping him to rise and sit.

'Careful. Sit still for few moments.' Egnaspen said and Oropher felt his blue eyes peering into him. He didn't struggle when Egnaspen rised his chin to look into his eyes. 'I'm surprised...that you know such powerful spell.'

'Denethor tought me...long ago.' Oropher managed to say and Egnaspen nodded at his words in thought.

'I'm surprised Denethor knew it.' he muttered still looking intently at Oropher. 'You will be fine' he finally said. 'But don't ever use it so recklessly. You have no skills that would allow you to make this spell work. Yes, it's powerful and it can make a difference between life and death...but with no skills on your own it will drain you.' he paused for a moment. 'You could have even died had you finished it.'

'But you...you made it.'

'Because I was trained in it.' Egnaspen said and patted his arm. 'You will feel weakened, so don't strain yourself. And the worst is over, Faron should be fine. Knife passed by heart and have not caused such great bleeding as it may seem.'

'How can you know it?' Oropher asked looking all over the older general. His blue eyes were like summer sky and contrasted with dark skin. It was always a wonder to many as no other elf in Doriath shared such looks.

'My kin is known for their skills in arts of healing.' Egnaspen said quietly and then he rised his head. 'It seems they are taking Faron to infirmary.'

At those words Oropher wanted to jump on his legs, but instead he scrambled non-graciously from the ground and Egnaspen had to help him in the end. The older general was right – he could feel his knees weaken at first steps.

Oropher cought up Taranir who was still sitting on the sand and impassively watched as assistants rised Faron up, having their hands tangled and carefully placed to not cause even more damage and then they slowly started to take him away.

He helped Taranir get up and pushed him delicately walk. When he approached Nelledir and Orthon who stood nearby, Oropher briefly embraced Nelledir and then patted Orthon's arm also silently bidding him to move.

'Come, let's go.' he said and his soldiers followed him as they always did.

He approached Algaos and Saida who were enough space away to not see what was happening to Faron. Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu were sitting silently on the fence, lost in their own thoughts. He embraced Saida and bid her to join others and then it was Alagos who embraced him tightly. For a brief moment Oropher closed his eyes in quick respite, but as they let go Oropher looked at his young soldiers.

'We will wait near the infirmary.' he said calmly and they scrambled down from the fence. When they passed by him, Oropher patted their shoulders in support.

He gathered his soldiers and quietly they all moved towards the infirmary near the wooden building. Driven by hunch Oropher looked to the side and away from all of this stood Arvellon watching him intently. Bressil was at his side and Aglaron was also there, behind them stood their horses cropping a bit of grass.

Leaving his friends, Arvellon cought up to him and when Arvellon embraced him Oropher felt well known waves of warmth that Arradis also emanated. She had such caring spirit that she passed it on to Arvellon and Oropher immediately breathed out in relief.

'Try to not think about it and get to your duties. It's the best you can do.' Oropher said and Arvellon pulled away looking all over him.

'How can I?' he asked incredulously. 'Faron almost died, in here, in Menegroth! How? Why? It wasn't an accident!'

Oropher patted Arvellon's arm to calm him. There was no point in lying and Arvellon needed only confirmation.

'You are right, it was no accident.' he said quietly. 'And that it happened in here...it was...probably what terrified me as well.'

And also who did it. Briefly Oropher wondered where Eregon now was, but since Orthon beat him up so bad he was probably not able to go anywhere on his own. Most likely he was taken to the custody where he belonged and where Oropher hoped he will remain. Till the end of his days, if needed.

Arvellon patted his arm and Oropher focused up once more. He had to go back to his soldiers. Also, rumors spread far and quick, he needed to immediately speak with his father. Egnaspen will probably take care of Mablung.

'Could you go...and...find my father.' Oropher said, but he couldn't focus well enough as his mind wandered somewhere and as he spoke more he remained distracted. 'I need to speak with him. I am sure he knows by now.'

'Yes, of course.' Arvellon said keeping eyes on him and Oropher glanced at his leaving soldiers.

'Thank you, I...will be near infirmary.'

He left Arvellon's side and followed his division who slowly scrambled towards infirmary where Faron was taken. It was so long when they were so somber, but it this silence they gave strength to each other. All of them knew that it would be pointless to try and convience themselves that it would be alright. It was not alright - their friend nearly died and for the next centuries Oropher will think if he could do something more to prevent it. Not speaking about Taranir - his own father almost killed his friend, another elf.

Oropher glanced at Taranir, but he seemed to be calm, probably lost in his own thoughts. And Oropher was not sure how Taranir will react when he will discover the real reason why Eregon came to the fields this day. And if he should ever discover this reason.


	38. A quick respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

They waited close to the infirmary, but still outside in open space so they won't disturb working healers. Besides, sturdy guards would not let them enter. There were not many guards in the infirmary, but sometimes it happened that someone needed to be removed from the buidling by force and it was their job to do so. Those warriors belonged to the ranks of the Royal Guards and there were always few of them around the infirmary.

Oropher glanced at his soldiers one after another. Alagos took on himself to take care of their young soldiers. Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu have never seen so severly injured elf. Of course, they saw broken bones, bleeding wounds, brushes and many others, some of those they even experienced on themselves, but those were mostly accidents during trainings. What just happened was entirely different situation. All of this happened too quick to, but undoubtedly they almost saw Faron loosing his life. If that happened during the fight in open field, then it could have been said that it was a soldier's fate. But it was another elf who did it to their friend, in the area where they worked everyday, in the city they called home - it was probably the most devastating thing among all of it.

Nelledir was talking silently to Saida. As experienced as the elleth was, neither she saw an elf so close to death. Saida started her soldier's career in more peaceful times – the Girdle protected Doriath and sightings of hostile forces were rare. She saw horrible wounds and mutilations, but death was something he has never witnessed. But Saida, although clearly concerned, handled the situation well. She was much older and she saw enough in her soldier's life to get through this on her own. Brutally, it could be said that it was high time for her to experience such a thing.

Oropher was much more concerned about Tinnu, Amrun and Halloth. Since he bid them to come to the infirmary they were silent as they have never been before, bu they could be hardly blamed. Each of them was deeply lost in their own thoughts and most likely, Oropher will need to have a word with them.

Orthon leaned on the wall of the infirmary with arms crossed on chest and he was quiet, but focused and he looked around, fixing eyes on anyone who would dare to come closer and disturb their peace.

And then there was Taranir. He was sitting on the bench, silent like he was never before and clearly his mind wandered somewhere far as his brown eyes were not focused. Oropher wondered if he should disturb him. Maybe it would be wiser to leave his friend to his own thoughts. Or maybe a wiser thing to do would be to take Taranir away from those thoughts. It was hard to guess what was on his mind, but surely a worry about Faron crossed a realisation that his own father did this. Eregon committed unforgivable crime and he almost killed an elf, Faron who was their brother in arms and dear friend. Such a thing must be hard to swallow for Taranir – that his own father almost killed his friend.

Oropher finally decided to join Taranir and he sat beside his friend on the bench. Only then Taranir focused a bit, but he was still silent and Oropher remained quiet for a moment as well.

'Your sister is in my office.' he said. 'You should take her and go home.'

'Why would she come here?' Taranir asked as he turned to Oropher sending him a bit questioning gaze

'She was looking for you...I believe she will tell you everything herself.'

'She is alright there and I...I need to be here.' Taranir said and Oropher nodded at those words. Taranir needed to wait and hear on his own that Faron will be fine.

This strange aura of guilt sticked to Taranir like honey. It's something he should not feel at all. No one will blame him for what happened and no one will ever hold it against him. And yet, it will be so hard for Taranir to leave it behind.

Oropher looked around and breathed out heavily. His heart still pounded unnaturaly hard and he suspected that it will remain like this for a while. Once more he thought about Egnaspen and his unusual presence. Oropher never cared to think about it, but now he could say that the old general was not of their kin – he was not one of the Edhil. He was not sure about it, but most likely Egnaspen belonged to the Golodhrim. And everything slowly started to fall into place.

Then all of sudden he focused up on a sound of hooves that were getting closer. A brown horse galloped slowly to the area of the infirmary and Oropher recognised the steed immediately - it was Eryn, his father's horse, and a rider was no one other but Erthor himself. He didn't saddle the horse which meant he was in a hurry to get here and also Erthor had elegant dark brown coat on himself with red fur of the fox around the collar and all of it matched his robes. Surely his father left some meeting or a Council debate.

Oropher rose up from the bench and caressed Taranir's back in support before he went to meet his father who stopped his horse some distance away and dismounted.

Erthor immediately looked all over him and Oropher followed. He didn't care to look at his uniform before, but there it was – a wide stain of red on his upper waist and chest, few marks here and there and his sleeves were dirty as well. Sand glued to the blood when Egnaspen pushed him to the groud. Frankly speaking, he looked like a mess.

'It's...not my blood.' he said and Erthor have not commented it further, only breathed out.

'I met Arvellon along the way, he said where to find you.' Erthor said as he shook his head, almost angrily throwing away a bit of silver-white hair that fell down his arm. He was clearly concerned and nervous, all of which told Oropher that he already knew what happened. 'Please, don't say something similar to ''I told you''.'

'Right now, I'm more interested in possibilities to end him.' Oropher said savagely, but he didn't elaborate further ideas that flourished in his mind.

'None of the propositions you have in mind is possible.' Erthor said patting him arm calmly, but Oropher stared at his father adamant about his right, but Erthor continued with much more serious tone that bordered on sorrow. 'Never before...something like this happened in Menegroth, in Doriath. The King was agitated when the world reached us. We already knew the matter with Edwethon so I rushed here and he stayed behind to talk with the King. In confidence.'

'It will change nothing now.' Oropher said a bit bitterly, but Erthor shook his head.

'You were right. Something awful went out of it. And I regret that there was nothing I have done about it.' he said. 'But if this elf did such a thing imagine what he is capable of doing. It would be a bit more understandable if he did that to protect someone or in delf-defense, but he did it completly unprovoked.' Erthor shook his head at own thoughts. It was no time to conseder such things and he came back on the right track. 'He is still a danger, but not for long.'

Oropher casted his father a questioning gaze. Surely, now something will be done about Eregon and he was curious what this would be. He only hoped the punishment would be equal to the crime. And in a moment Erthor continued.

'There will be no Tribunal, Elwë will pass the judgment himself.' he said. 'It's hard to predict what it will be, but this elf won't be executed. He may be set to exile, but for sure he won't set foot into Menegroth again.'

'The exile is the only righteous judment!' Oropher said immediately. 'If he won't be how you intend to watch if he won't get into the city-?' Oropher continued immediately having in mind all the reasons it won't work, but Erthor interrupted him.

'When our House wants something done it will be as we wish.' he said. 'This elf won't appear in the city ever again. I assure you that.'

Oropher breathed out as he combed fingers through his tangled hair. He will have to trust his father with this and step aside.

'Now, tell me what happened.' Erthor said more softly. 'Have you seen it? Why this elf would attack Faron, did they even know each other?'

'No, they didn't. Eregon didn't plan to attack Faron, he didn't even see where he would strike him.' Oropher said. 'As you know I arrested Eregon and send him to the custody of the Royal Guards, but they set him free.' he said bitterly and lone thought about this woke up his anger anew, but he breathed out and continued. 'I went to speak with Saelon and when I was back I noticed Eregon in the crowd. It was by chance, pure luck.'

'Was he threating anyone?'

'He blended in the crowd and gained no attention, but I saw he had a knife in hand. It's nothing unusual in here to have a weapon, so no one payed attention. All the more that nobody knew him.' Oropher said. 'I rushed my horse to stop Eregon, bu you can say that Faron get in the way. He was not prepared for any attack, he didn't know Eregon had a weapon and all the more what he was planning. And Eregon struck Faron with a knife almost blindly.'

'Why was he even on the fields? Why you wanted to stop him?' Erthor asked and Oropher took in breath sharply. What he will say next was even painful to think about and it barely left his throat, but it was a thing he had to share with his father and he had no wish to hide it.

'He was after Taranir.' Oropher said finally, quiet enough to be sure that no one will hear. 'I saw him going towards Taranir with a knife in hand. I remember I was so scared what he will do to Taranir that I didn't even think that he may do something to me. I just wanted to stop him.'

Erthor cought his elbow in support and he was silent for a long moment watching Oropher with sudden expression of sorrow.

'That quite changes everything.' he said with voice that mirrored his sadness.

'He wanted to hurt his own son. How am I supposed to say it to Taranir?'

'I don't think you should.' Erthor said quietly. 'He suffered enough. His family as well. They don't need to know about it.'

'I can't lie to him.' Oropher said, but Erthor patted him arm.

'Oropher, from your own experience you should know that some elves don't wish to know certain things.' Erthor said and then sighted delicately. 'But...from my own experience I know it's hard to sense it. Surely it will be something that will burden him. I don't know how he will take it.'

'Taranir is strong and I will be there for him. He wll have us and his family as well.' Oropher said and then changed subject. 'What of Eregon?'

'He was taken to the custody...where he received medical help.' Erthor said. 'Orthon as always didn't hold back.'

'He will remain there this time, I hope.' Oropher said with stern voice that was not directed anyhow at his father, but at this cursed Saelon.

'He was arrested under authority of King Elwë. He may remain there till the end of the days if the King wishes it.' Erthor said, but then he sighted. 'Which won't happen, but nevertheless Elu won't show kindness in his judgment.'

Before Oropher managed to say something he heard a call from Alagos that made him turn immediately.

'Oropher!'

Elhador walked out of the infirmary. His sleeves were rolled up and he was cleaning his hands with a towel, but Oropher looked closely at his face, but there were no signs of anxiousness and there was no worry mixed with sorrow. Oropher saw elves, fellow warriors and healers who were forced to pass grieving news about someone's passing, but Elhador didn't look at all like one of them and he felt as if a huge rock fell off his heart.

Oropher glanced at his father and they both moved, approaching the healer who was circled by soldiers and when they were all around Elhador started to speak.

'He is well enough and he will recover fully in time.' he said. 'But he will remain in the infirmary until I say so and then he will go home. He won't perform duties till at least next season, maybe some paperwork or briefings, but nothing more.'

All of them clearly breathed out in relief, patting themselves on arms and briefly embracing. Faron will be alright, their worries ended.

'I am more than glad.' Erthor said standing near Oropher. 'I will head back and inform the King. I will also discribe what occured.' he glanced at Oropher and his soldiers around. 'Take care of each other.'

Oropher watched his father go for a moment before he turned his attention back to his soldiers.

'Saida, go inform Tirnel about what happened. Faron needs his family around.' he said and the elleth nodded already going away. 'Alagos, Orthon take care of your own regiments. Nelledir check Faron's ranks, take Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu with you. Let's try to go back to our routine as much as we can.' he said, but after quick reflection he continued. 'Do what's necessary and go home. Delegate your officers to take care of other matters.'

They all nodded and slowly started to disperse, their minds coming back on the right tracks. All of their nerviousness and insecurity disappeared almost immediately upon hearing that Faron will recover and free time and rest will make them feel even better.

Oropher turned to Taranir and patted his arm bringing him back once more from his musings.

'Go home, Taranir. Take your sister and go, I will take care of everything.' he said softly. 'Send for me if you need anything. Or visit me in the Palace, I mean it. You are always welcome at my place.'

'I think I should spend some time with my family. They should know...what happened.' Taranir said and shook his head. 'Why would he even do that? He didn't know Faron, why he would attack him?'

Taranir stopped there and sighted deeply, combing fingers through his hair. Oropher watched him for a bit fighting with thoughts to say it now or rather wait a bit, all the more that he had his father's words in mind.

'Don't think about it now.' he said interrupting any more thoughts that crossed Taranir's mind. 'But I would like to speak with you later, when you are ready. Not now.' he said immediately. 'Now, take care of your sister and about yourself. And remember what we promised each other.'

For once Taranir didn't complain or argued, but nodded at his words.

'I remember well. I will probably visit you in the Palace.' he said and when Oropher patted his arm encouragingly he moved from his place and started to slowly walk towards the wooden building of commanders where Linel was waiting.

For a moment Oropher watched him go. As worried as he was about Taranir, he knew that his friend needed time with his family and he didn't intend to bother them. One thing though made him feel more at peace – Eregon won't intrude in their lives ever again.

Then he turned and entered the infirmary where Elhador walked in before. The healer was near Faron checking bandages once more and one assistant prepared some incenses and stones that should ease the breathing. But seeing him walking closer, Elhador left Faron side and approached him.

'I may have told the truth.' he started at once. 'But I may not have said all of it.'

'What do you mean?' Oropher said, frowning immediately at his words, but Elhador rised his hands in calming gesture.

'It's not what you think.' he said. 'Faron will be fine, he will recover well enough, but I am not sure he will be as effective as he was.'

'Go on.'

'Knife damaged a lot of muscles. And it was very long, almost piercing him all the way through. This elf didn't back down with his strength.' he said with sudden stern voice that calmed in a moment. 'I am not sure his left hand will be as functional, there may occur some muscle weakness and you know what it means.'

'He won't use bow ever again.' Oropher said or more sighted and Elhador nodded.

'Indeed.' he said in thought, but then shook his head. 'But it's nothing certain. We will see once he will wake up and until then we will keep, you can say, training his hand.'

'Do what you can.' Oropher said and at this moment a breathless elleth entered the infirmary. Her dark hair were gathered into single thick braid that fell down her arm. Her white dress didn't suit the place at all.

'Saida told me what happened!' she said immediately approaching them with fast pace. 'Where is he-?'

Tirnel barely managed to finish when as soon as she approached Oropher and Elhador she saw Faron, still unconcious, laying on the bedding with thick layer of bandages around his chest.

'Oh, Faron!' Tirnel gasped and within a moment she was at Faron's side delicately caressing his face and head, running eyes all over his still pale face. When she settled down, she sat on the side of his bedding clutching hand in her own. Only then she turned to face Elhador and Oropher. 'Just tell me that he will be alright.'

'He will be.' Elhador said with full confidence. 'He may have some problems with left hand, but it's nothing certain. And he will be alright.'

Tirnel sighted with mix of relief and disbelief. She rised Faron's hand she held in her own and kissed it, then reached out and put some of his hair behind ear.

'Saida told me a horrible thing. That he was attacked by another elf.' she said as she looked up, this time on Oropher. 'Who would have done such a thing? And why?'

'We don't know this yet.' Oropher said approaching her, knowing well that he was lying. He took a nearby chair and sat close to her. 'The elf who did it was captured and he will be senteced for his crime.'

'It's hard to believe he did that on purpose.' she said and Oropher clearly saw in her eyes this desperate hope to believe in good will. 'Maybe he is sick, who knows, maybe even a shadow nested inside him and poisoned his heart. Maybe he just needs help, maybe there is no need to sentence him.'

Oropher dropped his head a bit. Maybe he should learn such gentleness. To forgive rather than seek revenge. Tirnel was willing to seek help for Eregon even when she didn't know him, while Oropher wished for him the worst possible punishment. He firmly believed that wrongs done to his family were not to be forgiven and woe to the one who will do such a thing.

'I don't know what will happen to him.' he said which was a truth in good part. 'Don't worry yourself about this elf.'

He is not worth it – he wished to say it, but prevented himself in the end. He wondered if Tirnel would still think as she was had he told her all the story about Eregon. On the other hand, maybe it was for the better that she didn't know.

'Don't stay for too long here. He has great care.' Oropher said softly as he got up and embraced Tirnel briefly with arm. She send him a grateful smile in an answer and then looked back on Faron. Oropher in turn left her, leaving her alone with her husband.

Elhador followed him to the door, to give Tirnel a moment of privacy and when Oropher walked out of the building he turned to Elhador.

'Let me know if anything happened. And when he wakes up.'

'Of course.' Elhador said. 'Eventually, he will, but we have to be patient.'

Oropher nodded at those words and sighted deeply turning from the healer and leaving his side. He slowly made his way to the wooden building where he had to finally meet with Mablung. When he walked down the corridor and passed his office he noticed that Linel and Taranir were gone, probably already near their home. Good for them and Oropher hoped that his other soldiers took to heart his words that they should go home as well.

After briefly knocking at Mablung's door he entered and his commander looked up at him and got up immediately.

'I bet you heard what happened.' Oropher said and Mablung prevented a snort.

'Hard not to hear. Besides, Egnaspen came to me.' he said and then eyed Oropher. 'How is Faron?'

'Still unconcious, but he will be fine. Elhador said so.' he said. 'I send the rest of my division home, senior officers of the regiments will take care of everything.'

'You should go as well. There is nothing of much importance to take care of and officers will have everything in check. Divisions send to the settlements can wait.' Mablung said and then he looked all over Oropher. 'Go rest and get yourself in order. You have blood all over you.'

Oropher sighted. Once more he forgot how terribly soiled his uniform was. Without saying anything more he nodded to his commander and turned to walk out of the office. If he will be in luck, maybe Edwethon or Erthor would be somewhere in the apartments so he will have a chance to ask about the King's decision and maybe they would even know when Eregon will be judged.

His walk to the Palace was not long and, giving the situation that occured not that long ago and about which everyone knew about, no one payed all too much attention to his bloodied uniform. But he was not in luck and neither Erthor or Edwethon were in the apartments. Truly, it seemed that no one was there as the rooms he passed by were entirely empty. So he went to his own room and closed the door after he walked in.

He threw the belt with sword on the armchair and when he walked to the bedroom he took off his completly soiled and dirty uniform and threw it into the corner. Only his tall boots were for any good.

After a quick bath Oropher put on himself clean light clothes and lied down on his bedding, briefly covering himself with blanket. Among all other different thoughts, the most important was that Faron will be alright and this put him enough at peace that he managed to fall asleep.


	39. Brothers we used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing a broken relation may be harder than forging a new one.

Oropher woke up and he immediately sensed that he was not alone in his bedroom. And he was sure he was alone when he went to sleep before.

He opened his eyes and frowned immediately spotting well known elf sitting at the end of his bedding. He sat with one leg bended and he examined a thing he held in his hands, handling it delicately. It was a thing that belonged to Oropher and was very dear to him.

'Don't touch Nínim.' Oropher said or more growled and Amdír immediately looked at him and half-smiled.

'You never liked when someone was touching him.' Amdír said as he reached out and layed a teddy near the middle of the bed. Oropher rised up to sit and glanced at his teddy woodchuck - Ninim was with him since he remembered and all his cousins had their own unique teddy as well. Celeborn had a squirell with a big ginger tail, Galathil had a crab with too big claws, Amdír had a red fox, but Oropher didn't know if his older cousin decided to keep it, and Arvellon had a brown weasel with a wide clever smile.

It was truth, when he was a kid he never really liked when someone was touching his teddy though with his family it was acceptable. Unless he was angry with them, then they couldn't pick up Nínim and Oropher made sure that they didn't. His father respected his wishes and Oropher even suspected that it was a bit amusing for him. But even when Oropher did something he was not supposed to as a child, his father never dared to take a teddy away from him - Nínim was untouchable.

After his fast musing, Oropher then turned his eyes on Amdír.

'Why are you here?' he asked still without enough kindness in his voice. He grabbed Nínim and placed him on the shelf near the bed where was teddy's place.

'Partly to thank you. You relieved me from many boring duties.'

Oropher eyed Amdir sharply, looking all over him. He still had his arm tightly bandaged and probably it will remain so for quite a time. And most likely he was receiving herbs that eased the pain of healing arm.

'You deserved it.' Oropher said once more and Amdir snorted a bit.

'I did, I won't argue with that!'

'What's your problem?' Oropher finally asked as he couldn't hold himself any further. He didn't see a point why Amdir was even here. 'First you gabbed Arvellon as if you couldn't just meet him and talk to him like a normal elf! And then you attacked me, you could have killed me!'

'I knew you will dodge.'

Oropher shook his head and breath left him in angry hiss. He didn't know himself if he felt more irritation, disbelief or anger.

'Fine, then let's speak about Arvellon, your younger brother. Because you have one, remember?' Oropher snapped, but Amdir took his dagger in hand and seemed to be more interested in examining the weapon.

'Sometimes I remember. Sometimes I don't.' Amdir shrugged his arms. 'I don't know him, so it's hard to treat him like a brother.'

'This could change if only you cared.'

'What's your point?' Amdir asked with exasperation. 'I left before he was even born. I left him as I left my parents. You try to change my mind so I will come back to Menegroth? Lost son came back home, everything ended happily!'

They stared at each other with stuborness and irritation, but Oropher didn't know himself what he wanted from Amdir. Answers? Apoligies? Or maybe forgiveness? And what Amdir wanted from him that he was now here?

'Knowing you it won't ever happen.' Oropher said and Amdir snorted grimacing a bit.

'Don't say it as if we differed that much!' he said. 'A lone thing how you answered my threat says by itself!'

Oropher grimaced and looked away. He couldn't deny it – he didn't contain himself from spilling blood. Amdir won't forget about this, neither will anyone in Menegorth – everyone will remember that his temper was still explosive despite that many said he softened during long years. All that was said to be tempered in him was just asleep, waiting patiently for a right time.

'And do you think that I left because my father was so sharp on my temper?' Amdir snorted and shook his head. 'I live the life I always wanted. Peace and quiet, no expectations and no responsibilities they threw on you since birth. I decide my own fate and I lead myself in this world.'

'Is this truly what you wanted, Amdir?' Oropher asked, this time not with sharp anger, but more with bitterness. 'You know there is always a place for you among us.'

'I know you spoke with your father. About you mother and sister, is that right? And in all honesty I can say that I didn't know about them!' Amdir said then. 'But I knew about our grandmother! What she presented, it was not even a strong will, it was cruelty! And just as for her, the freedom I now have is not enough for me and it won't ever be!'

'We have her spirit, but we are not like her!' Oropher said immediately recalling all the words his father told him. 'If only you would care and close this part of yourself, just as I did!'

'Close this part of myself?' Amdir repeated. 'This is what makes me strong! It makes me free!' then he eyed Oropher. 'And just as you did? Don't sell me this bullshit. You have not softened up, you just learned to manouver between elves that are not like you.'

'You know what, fine. Do as you please!' Oropher said waving away everything that was just said. This whole conversation could be dumped down in the ocean for all he cared and it lead nowhere. Right now he had more important matters at hand than saying to Amdir all the same that he used to before. 'Just as you said to me, I will say to you. Don't expect any kindness from me!' he paused for a moment. 'I don't know how to talk to you anymore! I try to reach a hand to you, after so much time we haven't seen each other and in turn you drag me in your games! And you injured me!'

Amdir stared at him with unbended molten eyes. If Oropher won't find a purpose that lead his cousin, then he won't ever get him back. Was it truly Acharn's spirit and longing for freedom that made Amdir pull away? Or those were memories of what happen to Turel that hauted Amdir to this day? Or it was just how his cousin was - extremly independant and he had to cope with with. Oropher should start to getting used to a thought that Amdir was probably lost to him.

'I didn't want to fight you and I wasn't prepared, I cared more to take Arvellon away! What would you do if I didn't dodge that? Tell me, what would you do?'

If Amdir's strike would have been succesful, Oropher would have bled out. Only immediate, resolute help would have helped him and at that time there was no one around who would have been able to do such a thing. Oropher waited for any words from Amdir, but silence lenghtened terribly. And soon Oropher had enough of it.

'I have more important things to do, I'm done with this.' he said as he got up from the bedding. 'I suggest you to leave.'

'It was a mistake.' he heard then just in a moment when he almost walked out of the room to take one more bath. 'And I am...sorry for it.'

Oropher turned to face his older cousin and stared at him waiting for him to say something more. He didn't know himself what he expected from Amdir, but this apology was a promising start. Amdir's eyes didn't sting so much anymore and Oropher saw in him more of his old self – the older cousin he remembered.

Amdir got up from the bed and made a few steps towards Oropher, but didn't approach him fully.

'You have all the right to not see it, but I care.' he said and it was hard to not notice how Amdir's combative mood dropped. 'I care and I want the best for you.'

'Then you have weird habits to show it.' Oropher said a bit more sharper than he wanted to, but then he added more softly. 'And just because you think something is the best for me it doesn't mean that it truly is.'

'You are probably right.' Amdir said with strange calm that Oropher was not used to. Or he just forgot that Amdir could be like this.

Maybe Amdir was just lost. Maybe he left in anger and in sudden need and then he couldn't come back, maybe because of his pride or maybe it was guilt. Or he was just afraid, though he will never admit it.

Or maybe it was just another wind-up to lure Oropher closer and set him in a trap of a plan that was already sensed in motion. Or there was no such thing and Amdir's words were said in all honesty. Oropher hated that he had to judge and decide whether Amdir was plotting something or not. Just by this he could say how much he and Amdir grew apart and that he didn't trust his older cousin as much as he used to.

But he wished to see Amdir more than once in few centuries. He wanted his older cousin to be around so they could go hunting, fish in a lake of Brethil forest, maybe spar from time to time, recall their memories and past adventures. He wished to see once more this other side of Amdir that seemed to be lost now.

And Oropher's will to remain distant was lost to the great feeling of longing. He approached Amdir who in turn watched him as well, almost with vigilance which all too well told Oropher that Amdir didn't trust him fully as well.

He embraced Amdir who returned the gesture though it was harder for him to do it with only one hand.

'We never had a chance to properly talk after our argument and it was so long ago.' Oropher said, but then added immediately. 'Let's not do it now. I don't want to argue.'

'You are right.' Amdir said and let go all his breath in loud sight.

They were silent for a moment and their embrace turned more into Amdir holding him, but Oropher didn't mind. It was almost painful to realise how much he missed Amdir and knowledge that there was a chance that Amdir didn't care was heartbreaking. After what happened, Arvellon no longer had a wish to have anything to do with his older brother. Celeborn stated clearly that he didn't want to as well, at least not now. Galathil would be more prone for it, maybe they already met with Amdir, Oropher didn't know. It would be good for both of them or so Oropher thought. Maybe it was only him who remember how Amdir used to be so long ago.

'I heard what happened to Faron.' Amdir said then. 'He is not troubling anyone, so I was surprised that someone treated him so. Could it be because he is a Green Elf?'

Oropher knew there were some groups not looking kindly upon Green Elves who settled in Doriath after the war. They believed that those scroungers have more privileges and Doriath wasted necessary resources to build homes for them. And since the Edhil were not all too welcome in Ossiriand, why they should greet the Green Elves in Doriath? Sometimes those voices rised up around, but for short time as those were not looked kindly upon. All the more that Green Elves were more than contributing to the well being of the settlements they lived in by doing their part as everyone else.

'Weird that someone attacked him. And with no reason.'

Oropher frowned a bit and let go of Amdir to look at him with inscrutable expression.

'You did just the same to me.'

'I know. But I am myself.' Amdir said with crafty smile, but then he rised his healthy hand in defense. 'Which was...not fair. Or good.' then he added more quietly. 'But...everyone would expect me to do such a thing...as no one was surprised that you rised a sword to fight me. They know who we are. And what we are made of. But that someone else did such a thing?'

'It was not someone else.' Oropher said choosing to ignore a part of Amdir's statement. 'It was one of the marchwardens and your companion, Eregon.'

'Eregon?' Amdir repeated with clear disbelief and Oropher was sure that his cousin was surprised about what he just heard and he eyed Oropher suspiciously. 'Are you absolutely sure?'

'I don't have to be sure, I saw it with my own eyes!' Oropher said and then patted Amdir's arm leading him out of the bedroom to the spacy living room. At his way out he gathered a robe to put it on. 'What can you tell me about him?'

'Well.' Amdir said and then snorted a bit with incredulity that bordered on mirth. 'I don't know him that well...neither I ever wanted to. He is an exemplary warden.'

While Amdir sat down on the sofa before the fireplace, Oropher went to the cabinet and reached for two goblets and a bottle of mead. He listened intently to what his cousin was saying. Amdir lived with Eregon every day on the Tower, maybe there will be something of importance he can learn.

'I mean' Amdir continued after short consideration. 'He tries to be exemplary. He is not the best, but his willingness to improve and his urge to do his duty is inspiring.'

Amdir snorted while Oropher placed goblets on the table and poured some liquor.

'Maybe it's hard to believe for you, but there are some elves dedicated to their duty.' he said as he took a place near Amdir on the sofa.

'Spare me this.' Amdir said grimacing a bit. 'He is a fake. No one can be so blindly obedient. And he makes impression of being as gentle as a lamb.' he snorted once more. 'Please.'

'So he didn't have such excesses at the Tower.'

'Sure not! He is much liked in there.' Amdir said sipping a bit of his liquor. 'Lousy, good for nothing lout. I made his life harder few times, you know.'

Oropher nodded in thought without even noticing how he was back in getting used to Amdir's insults and language. His cousin was always like this and he always got reprimended for using such language, of course.

'What of his family?'

'Ah, this is another matter!' Amdir said delicately circling alcohol in his goblet. 'You see, every other marchwarden I know who has family, always looks forward for a time he can go to his or her family. It's above all else, their orders, their duty, their well-being. All of them are saying how they can't wait to see their partner and kids, and how they have to miss them in turn.' he sipped his liquor. 'Eregon was saying it too. Yet, he never even once left the Tower to visit them. Not even once, for all those centuries.'

Oropher was not surprised at all about what Amdir was saying. After all, Eregon left and never spoke to his family again. Taranir didn't know why this happened, even his mother knew why. But for some reason Eregon decided to abandon them.

'He is not what he seems.' Amdir said and Oropher nodded at those words.

'No, he is not.' he said a bit bitterly and sipped his own drink. From what Amdir said, Eregon have not admitted at the Tower what he had done to his family, thus it was still Oropher who knew more about him than Amdir. Yet, he was not so fast to share this knowledge with his older cousin.

'When he will be judged?'

'I don't know. Probably, I won't be there to witnes it.' Oropher shook his head. 'Hinnor spoke to him?'

'He did. I tried to find my way to overhear something, but Guards have their area well covered and it's hard to sneak in with unhealthy hand.' then he smiled cunningly. 'But Alagos didn't have such a problem. You should ask him. And give my regards to him. I should be flattered that you ordered him to watch me.'

'You both enjoyed stalking each other like some idiots.' Oropher said and Amdir laughed at this.

'I surely did, at last there was something entertaining to do in Menegroth.' he said. 'And I always liked Alagos, so it was a win-win.'

Oropher half-smiled at this. Amdir met his soldiers only briefly, but definately managed to get to know all of them. Except Saida – Amdir left Menegroth long before she even got to the city for her training. But Amdir liked Alagos's cleverness and they held similar cockiness, but in comparison to Amdir, Alagos had a great sense of duty and despite his confidence he knew boundaries. Amdir never let such a thing to restrain him which lead him and Oropher to many troubles in the past.

Then Amdir's eyes rised above the fieplace and fixed on the sword that was presented there. It was more than representable on its own, even when the flames kindled in the fireplace the sword's brilliance couldn't be dimmed down.

'Mountain Grass.' he muttered as he took a sip of his mead. 'It's not often you have it by your side.'

'There is no need for it.'

'Maybe you should.' Amdir considered aloud and then shook his head. 'On the second thought, maybe don't do it. Some say that the Moutain Grass is the sword of Kings. Who knows what will kick to the head of Elu Thingol once he would hear about it.'

Oropher thought about those words. Mountain Grass was a very well known blade and it was said to be one of Talagan's masterpieces. There was not a single elf who didn't know to whom this sword belonged to, but it was the first time Oropher heard anyone speak about it as Amdir did just a moment before.

'A bit of exagerration, don't you think?' Oropher said. 'Where did you even hear such a thing?'

'Oh, there is a herbalist in the settlement outside of Menegroth. Some say she is...unique.' Amdir said as he sipped his liquor. 'Others believe she is of the same kin as Melian. And sometimes elves hear her saying such interesting things.' he shrugged his arms. 'I never met her, I had no reason to and she keeps to herself. Even the locals don't know her well. But!' he smiled with his known cleverness. 'There are rumors that sometimes Melian leaves Menegroth to meet her.'

'Rumors, hm?' Oropher repeated looking at Amdir at the tip of his eye and he smiled a bit. He still recognised this confident lilt in his cousin's voice which stated directly that those were not rumors.

'You still know me well, cousin!' Amdir said. 'Fine. Melian leaves the city in confidence to meet this herbalist. Just as she did not long ago.'

Oropher eyed Amdir in thought. He could be a great informator, however, his recognisability as a Prince prevented him from being that effective. Still, he was able to gain a lot of information which Oropher experienced not once in the past.

'When exactly?'

'Two days ago. Two and a half.' Amdir precised. 'She left during a night and she was not alone.'

'Elwë left with her?' Oropher asked a bit surprised since it was truly rare for the King to leave the city. Usually he left to hunt and for some minor visitations outside the city, but he always took a great number of guards with himself and Mablung accompanied him on such ride. But since all of it was in confidence then no wonder he didn't muster his usual guards.

'No, not Elwë. But surely he knew of it.' Amdir smiled cunningly. 'It was Egnaspen and his division.'

'Egnaspen?' Oropher repeated surprised. It was something he didn't expect at all. And what would make a Queen to leave Menegroth? All of it started to became suspicious. 'But you have not followed them?'

'I wish I could, but you know Egnaspen's soldiers better than I do. They have eyes of eagles, they noticed me at once when I watched them leave. It would not be wise to stalk them, they are not to be meddled with.' Amdir said, but then he hummed in thought. 'Though I may try another time.'

'Better don't. Hast will mangle you and Auth will trample you even more.' Oropher said though he was not entirely focused as he couldn't figure out this puzzle. There were too many uncertainities to know it.

'It will be worth it.' Amdir said with full confidence. 'But in the meantime I intend to find out more about your late...hmm, teacher, you can say. It's obvious Egnaspen is hiding something. He is not one of us.'

It was brighter than the sun though Oropher never thought about it until not long ago. Egnaspen's presence and looks were like no one else's in Doriath. With his dark skin and curly dark hair, more raven like, he was unmistakable. And his eyes were bright, well contrasting with skin, and color easily reminded of cool waterfalls in the mountains. There was something in his eyes that Oropher couldn't name, but one thing was sure – Egnaspen was not one of the Edhil.

'I think he is one of the Golodhrim.' Oropher said as this would be one of the most possible assumption, but Amdir was not convienced.

'It may be, but I think it would be too simple.' he said. 'I will try to get as much as I can. At least till I won't leave to the Tower with Hinnor and the rest of marchwardens. Which I think will be soon.'

'Not until Eregon will be sentenced. Hinnor must be there to witness it.' Oropher said skipping by part which he wished to say – that Amdir could have stayed here, in Menegroth. However, Oropher knew that his cousin will wave it away and walk his own path.

If he wished to somehow convience Amdir to come back, he had to step down from his confident and ordering stance – it won't bring any effect with Amdir and it will only get his cousin further away from him. If Oropher truly wish to have Amdi back then he should treas step by step.

Then all of sudden he thought about a thing that was putting him in a bit of distress each time he thought of Amdir. As he thought about it now, maybe this was the source of all the problems with his cousin?

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure thing.' Amdir said as he drunk to the bottom the rest of his liquor and Oropher started to have second thoughts if he should say what he wanted. Maybe it was too soon to ask Amdir if he truly saw what happened to Turel – his cousin will deny, just as he did so many times before to his own parents and to his uncles. He won't admit it to Oropher either, at least not yet.

'Nevermind, it's nothing of importance.' he said and at this moment there was a knock on the door that interupted their conversation. Oropher turned to the door and called to whoever was there. 'Enter!'

He silently hoped it won't be any of his cousins, neither anyone of their family. His conversation and time with Amdir was pleasant enough and he didn't want that ruined by hard situation that would occur if anyone of their family would have appeared.

But for Oropher's luck it was neither of them.

'Sorry to interrupt.' Nelledir said entering the room. He sweeped his eyes through Amdir and then focused on Oropher. 'Egnaspen was asking about you, but he said it's not that important. Taranir stayed home today, Alagos had to leave and Saida left to take care of the matter with the hounds. We could use some help on the fields with Orthon.'

Oropher sighted and got up from the sofa. He lingered over for too long with Amdir and there was work for him to do. He already forgot about the matter with the hounds and wounded horses and that Saida will leave the fields to take care of it. He was also surprised to hear that Alagos left, but if he did then it seemed it was something sudden and of importance. He hoped it would nothing too worriesome. But he was absolutely not surprised that Taranir stayed home - he deserved his time to rest and gather strength.

'I will be there as soon as I can.' he said putting down goblet already going to the bedroom to change into his uniform. 'You with Orthon carry on with your own duties, every other officer will report to me and I will take care of it. Tell Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu to wait for me in the office. And get Bressil to me as well.'

He barely walked into the bedroom when he heard Amdir.

'You kept him in!' Amdir said as his smiled widened as he looked all over Nelledir. 'Well, well, if it's not the youngest son of Laegon! Are you a knight you always dreamed of being? Dedicated, rightous, fighting injustice?'

'I am not.' Nelledir said keeping his voice cold. 'But you are still a foul-mouthed wretch.'

'Careful or the Valar will hear your foul words!' Amdir laughed not paying slightest attention to Nelledir's defiance.

'Amdir!' Oropher growled loud enough for them to hear. He came back to the living room dressed in his uniform and he glanced from Nelledir, who was standing in the door's entrance, to Amdir who leaned his healthy hand on waist and smirked boldly. 'Go, Nelledir. I will join you on the fields.'

Nelledir nodded and left then though all of him told Oropher that he would love to have a few more words with Amdir. Which could end better or worse depending on his humor and how much Amdir will enrage him.

'You hooked on him like a burr. I wonder why you never did that with Orthon.' Oropher said getting his belt from armchair and getting it around his waist.

'I always found funny his belief in the Valar.' Amdir said as he shrugged his arms.

'Leave my soldiers alone, I mean it.' he said. 'When I was forming a division, each time I even slightly got interested in someone and treated them like a potential soldier, you had to harass them.'

'I wasn't harassing anyone.' Amdir said. 'And I'm not done, so I will have my way with them.' he continued immediately before Oropher managed to complain. 'You won't notice. I won't get them away from their duties.'

Oropher sighted and shook his head. How he wished to hammer into his cousin's head some matters. Either hammer them or fight over them, but right now he had time for neither of this.

'Amdir, please. Leave them.' he sighted as he approached his cousin and embraced him once more. 'I have too many things going on. Don't burden me even more.'

'I will see what I can do.' Amdir said as he embraced Oropher back. 'But I have one more person to hunt down. I think you know about whom I'm talking about.'

The way Amdir's voice dropped dark and low was enough for Oropher to precisely know what his cousin meant. He could fake a surprise that Amdir even knew about this, but Oropher was aware that his cousin had his ways to acquire information and he was very clever. But he couldn't let Amdir get into any of this - he didn't let Alagos before and he won't let Amdir as well.

'Don't even try to do anything.' he said stern enough to make Amdir know he was serious about it.

'I don't have a custom to leave matters like this on its own.'

Oropher pulled away from Amdir and looked strightly into his eyes, waking up in himself known wave of fierceness.

'It's not left on its own! And don't ever try to dig through this!' he said sternly once more and cut Amdir short when he wanted to say something. 'It's out of the question!'

Amdir's breath left with a hiss and eyes brightened like molten gold, but he let go and words that left his mouth barely went through clentched throat.

'Fine. I won't do anything...unprovoked.' he said and Oropher patted Amdir's healthly arm calming down. though not too strongly to not cause him pain. 'But I will keep my vigilance.'

'We should meet once more before your leave. And don't sneak into my room next time.'

'Indeed, we should meet. I still have few things to share with you.' Amdir said and Oropher withheld a sight. He shook his head and then left Amdir in his room himself going to the fields where his duties awaited him.


	40. No second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work can be disrupted by many thing - some may be pleasant, but others may be not.

Oropher left his room with a bit renewed hope. He was glad he managed to speak a bit with Amdir and a fact that they didn't argue a lot was addictional advantage. He even earned apology from his cousin - something he had not expected at all. But their way to somehow mend a broken relation has just begun.

When Oropher arrived to the fields he was ready to take up any duties with expectations to listen lot of news and requests from officers of his different regiments - with Alagos, Taranir, Saida and Faron not being present on the fields, Oropher will have his hands full. Fortunately, it wan't as bad a he expected and Orthon with Nelledir seemed to in control of their own soldiers as well as taking reports of the officers of other regiments. Though when Oropher crossed the fields towards the wooden building of commanders, he noticed a bit of surprise at the small courtyard in front of the stables.

A numerous division took the courtyard. They were a bit loaded and saddlebags were almost full - clearly they just came back from the travel and Oropher recognised them immediately - those elves were no one other but Mablung's own division. It was long since they showed themselves in Menegroth, though Oropher didn't know what their orders were. He only knew they very often traveled to Falas - to Nowe, now more known as Cirdan, Lord of Falas and brother of their King.

Truth be told, Mablung's division was a part of the army and it was not. Those soldiers didn't have any rank that would allow them to give or receive orders, yet they prestige as the soldiers of the Primus General, was high. They were considered more as a highly representative unit and they were the main liason between Doriath and Falas - Oropher could only imagine what messages Cirdan and Elu Thingol passed between each other.

Oropher glanced through Mablung's division briefly, with neutral glance. All of them came back, which was truly heartening. They were experienced and hardened warriors, but asthey said - everything is possible in the wilderness. Soldiers in Mablung's division were of different age - some even remember times of early March and since then they gathered own experience as warriors and as protectors of their families and kin. Some even started to show arrogance because of this.

His own division and Malung's one never liked each other. Some said they were too much alike, some even said that Oropher's division showed more skills and determination. For few Mablung's soldiers those thoughts were unacceptable - that their prestige as the best division in Doriath could be taken by some whelps and Oropher's soldiers were doing everything to prove they are better. Haerdin's division didn't have the best relations with them as well, while Egnaspen's soldiers mostly kept their neutrality, though they bit when it was needed.

Known elves were already waiting for him in the office and Oropher focused on them instead of Mablung's soldiers, though he didn't want to admit himself how difficult it came to him.

'Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth.' he said upon entering already going towards his desk and without waiting for his soldiers to say anything, he continued. 'As you probably know, or maybe not, we have many matters to take care of and we are short in time. Also, many of my officers are not on the fields at the time, so you will deputise for them.'

He got reports that piled up on his desk and he divided it into three smaller piles so each of his soldiers got one. They glanced from the papers in their hands to Oropher and then on each other, not really knowing what is expected of them.

'Read all the reports and orders and decide what you are able to do. Segregate it on your own accord.' Oropher said as he went behind his own desk and opened a drawer where he hoped to find a file of reckoning. 'Then do your own reports and attach it to the file. Do what you can and the rest bring back to me.'

'You can count on us!' Halloth said as first and after quick salutes he lead Amrun and Tinnu our of the office, probably to develop a plan of what they should do.

Oropher knew he was throwing them on the wild sea with so many duties, but he had little choice – lieutenants, captains and regiment officers expected smooth communications and quick solution to their requests and it was Oropher's job to make it remain that way. Besides, his young soldiers were trained and tought not once how to handle themselves and they had almost all the theory needed to lead a regiment. Oropher was almost sure they will do well, he only hoped that his soldiers won't get themselves into something that surpassed them, though it seemed that Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu were aware of the situation and they took their duties seriously. Taking care of it would make it even easier for them to come back to their routine after what happened to Faron. From what Oropher saw they already handled it quite wel, but still, he will probably have to talk with them about it.

Oropher sighted deeply. He couldn't find this file he was looking for. Maybe it was in another drawer, after all? And where was Bressil? She was supposed to be here and wait until he will be done with his young soldiers.

'It's wonderful to be finally home. Though I hoped for a different greeting than indifferent glance.'

Oropher turned sharply to the entrance knowing all too well who spoke those words. The elf's voice was too well known for him and all too vivid and the image of the elf already formed in Oropher's mind even before he saw him in front of himself. And as expected, Oropher immediately gazed into hazel eyes, as he used to so many times before. His light chestnut hair were gathered and binded loosely and Oropher briefly saw that elf's outfit was dirty and worn out here and there.

'Of course you did.' Oropher said as he opened another drawer to look for a file he needed to have. 'You were always a dreamer, Rivalt.'

'Would it be so bad to even come closer and speak to me?' Rivalt asked as he passed by the entrance and walked deeper into the office, but he minded to not get too close.

'Remind me, why should I even greet you?' Oropher said keeping his voice neutral. Conversation with Rivalt was the last thing he needed right now, while at the same time it was the thing he never wanted to happen ever again.

'For good old days?' Rivalt said as he smiled delicately, something that Oropher has not returned and he prevented a snort.

'You mean the past I want to forget?'

Rivalt sighted delicately and his smile disappeared while his arms collapsed with defeat and eyes clouded with a bit of sadness. Oropher didn't even know why Rivalt was here. They said to each other all they wanted long time ago, though it was mainly Oropher who spoke back then while Rivalt tried to explain himself - Oropher knew those explanations very well thus he didn't see a reason why Rivalt showed himself before his eyes. Nothing will make him forgive Rivalt for mistake he had done.

'You remember it so bad?' Rivalt asked with a bit of desperation. 'Us being together?'

'No, Rivalt. I still even think about it sometimes.' Oropher said and he finally looked at the elf before him. 'Back then I thought about us seriously and I treated you as my partner. I even imagined our future. And foolishly I believed that you do as well.'

He used to feel anger everytime when long buried memories came back to him, making him think if there was any possibility that he could have protected himself from what happened. He suspected nothing from Rivalt and he trusted himas lovers should. In turn he was fooled and lied to. With time painful ache and bitterness was replaced by indifference – time didn't fully heal his wounds, but helped him cope with it and now he could think clearly of what happened between him and Rivalt.

'Oropher, you know that-' Rivalt started, almost depite himself he tried to come closer, but Oropher interrupted him and crossed arms on his chest to show how closed he was on Rivalt and how unwelcome was his presence.

'I know your explanations and excuses very well, thank you.' Oropher said keeping his voice neutral. He didn't want to spite his anger on Rivalt anymore - he had no wish for that, also he had no time for that. He just wanted this elf to leave. Oropher ended things between them long ago and there was no need to dig it all over. 'But if you insist then tell me again. Even before we got together, you knew that Iestil was promised to you, didn't you? Your Houses were in agreement about it, you as well.'

Rivalt didn't answer, but his silence was enough for Oropher. Besides, he knew the truth and he didn't need to hear it again.

'You courted her for a looong time.' Oropher said. 'Was in fun to play on two fronts? Exciting? Clearly it was her you would marry, so I would have been a pleasant alternative? Most convenient. I can't get pregnant, so there would be no scandal for you and your House.' then his eyes darkened dangerously. 'But you forgot that I won't be a second choice for anyone.'

Rivalt shook his head as if to deny what Oropher was saying.

'Yes, we were promised to each other! But you can imagine how arranged marriages are. I didn't know if I wanted to be with her!' he said. 'I wanted-!'

'Yes, I know what you wanted.' Oropher interrupted him again. 'You surely promised Iestil faithfulness and great love. Have you even told her that you had me on side while you courted her? Does she know how worthy your promises are?'

Once more Rivalt's silence was meaningful and for Oropher it was enough of this conversation. Enough said was enough - Rivalt started this and he will finish it.

'So, you were lying to me and you are still hiding from her your lies and fake.' Oropher said. 'Nevertheless, I hope she is happy with you, she deserves it. I feel a bit sorry for her that she does not know, but on the second thought it may be better this way. Let your marriage be still joyful. Now excuse me, but I have duties to take care of.' he eyed Rivalt all over before he glanced back at the papers to look for the file he needed and at the end he added what needed to be said from his part. 'Don't ever show yourself before me again.'

'Oropher, please, I-, you don't understand.' Rivalt started almost desperately. 'It was always only you! For me it never ended between us! I still love you!'

'Don't you ever dare say those words to me again!' Oropher growled immediately, looking back at his once lover. He let go of this useless neutrality and turned back to his ways that would make Rivalt let go and chase him away somewhere far. 'Things between us ended long ago! You ended it with your lies, what I did was only formality! It's long over between us, walk your own way! Now leave!'

Rivalt stood for a moment in place like a statue and they stared at each other – Oropher with unhidden ire and Rivalt watched him with sorrow. Oropher was aware that Rivalt may feel sorry for what he did, but there was no excuse for this. And from Oropher's part there will be no forgiveness for his once lover. And Rivalt still stood there, watching him and when Oropher though he thought will have to repeat what he just said, Rivalt, with last look on him, turned and left his office. And something told Oropher that it was the last time he will see Rivalt.

It was immediately followed by hurt. It was even hard to describe as it was a mix of burning wrath, betrayal, wry biterness and undoubted sorrow that only deepened when Oropher realised that closeness he once had with Rivalt was over, once and for all.

Oropher turned his back at the door to forget about the image of Rivalt leaving his office. Once he left, it felt as if their whole relationship was gone with him. In reality things between them ended long time ago, but Oropher couldn't prevent himself from feeling that way.

He was affected by it more than he would ever imagine and more he would ever admit. He didn't want to mull over his memories again, yet he was doing it despite himself. What to say more, he loved Rivalt once - truly and in all honesty. But this feeling burned out on his part. Or rather is was dimmed down by a sudden storm that came down on him with painful realisation of a mockery.

Rivalt said he still loved him. Even if it was so, Oropher will never forgive him. Things between them were over for good and nothing will bring them together again.

Oropher focused up from his deep thoughts at the knock on the door. Just in time someone brought him back to reality, something he needed to not loose himself further. And after he composed himself a bit more he bid this someone to enter, turning back to the door.

To his surprise, it was no one other but Arvellon who entered his office and beyond all else, Oropher knew his cousin enough to see his not well hidden confusion on face. Oropher wondered at once how much of the conversation Arvellon heard.

'It was one of Mablung's soldiers?' Arvellon said poorly trying to easily start conversation. 'It's rare to see them on the fields or even in Menegroth.'

'Arvellon, don't play hide and seek.' Oropher said sitting behind his desk, all of sudden very tired and he couldn't decide if he felt more anger or sorrow. But undoubtedly, he was almost out of patience. 'I know you heard at least some of our conversation.'

'Right.' Arvellon muttered and Oropher sighted delicately before he looked up at his younger cousin.

'Why are you here?' he prompted getting a sizable pile of documents to get through them and hoping that a reckoning file will be somewhere there.

'Oh, I am here because of Bressil.' he said. 'One of her soldiers got injured during training and she is with him in the infirmary. She will come to you as soon as she can.'

'Fine, fine.' Oropher waved his hand and he sighted deeply. Very inconvenient that Bressil's soldier got injured considering that he wished them to leave to the settlements. 'Something serious?'

'Not really. I think he is just well bruised, like...everywhere.' Arvellon said and he shrugged his arms. 'He trained his new horse, you know. Kind of spooky creature and hot-headed. But he wanted the horse himself so now he has it.'

'Why you young soldiers are always onto things you are not ready for?' Oropher asked more himself than Arvellon and he expected no answer to that. Even he would have problems with such horse and he would train it long and hard to be able to trust it and take for active duty. And young soldier of a middle rank will have even more and more problems, which now only showed.

'Says who! You have Bargamo!'

'And have you ever seen me falling from Bargamo?' Oropher asked coming back to his papers and Arvellon sighted, sensing his lack of humor at the moment.

'I think you know well why we are like this.' he said quietly, but Oropher have not answered at this. Truth be told, the reasons could be different. Some believed are invincible, some wanted to prove how good they are to themselves. Most often those excesses ended lightly and young soldiers learned in the process of their mistakes, but with higher risk came greater danger. Not everyone wanted to acknowledge it.

Before he realized Arvellon brought him back from his musings just in time. He started to wander dangerously back to Rivalt, something Oropher wanted to avoid at all cost. And when he looked up again at Arvellon, his younger cousin pointed at his dual blades that rested in embellished stand.

'Are those the ones you thought with during the war?' Arvellon asked a bit tentatively as if he was not sure if he should bother Oropher. At the same time he felt need to do something for Oropher without mentioning the earlier argument or asking about it and Oropher appreciated that his cousin didn't pursue it.

'Yes, those are the ones.' Oropher said as he got up and approached a stand to get the weapons. 'But I fought with my single sword as well.'

He got the blades in hands and gave them to Arvellon who took them well in hand and stared at each of them, delicately touching sharp steel with his fingers.

'After the war, many warriors were known for great deeds and they had swords named after them.' Arvellon said quietly and Oropher nodded.

'Sword can be named upon forging or earn the name in battle.' he said. 'My blades were named after I proved myself in war. But Mountain Grass was named by it's forger. Which is also not so simple. Weaponsmith forging such pieces must be a master in his profession. Only they have skills to make unbreakable weapons with temper that would match the wielder and only those smiths have a right to grant their sword a name. This is the last thing they are doing before the sword is given to the warrior.'

'Lord Talagan forged Mountain Grass.' Arvellon said and Oropher nodded.

'Many things can be said about his House, but they are the greatest smiths on this side of the Sea, with Talagan on lead.' he said. 'He also made swords for Mablung, Haerdin and Egnaspen and each sword has it's own name.'

'Egnaspen's sword is quite remarkable, have you noticed?' Arvellon said as he smiled delicately. 'Steel glitters with saphires and the handle has melted rubies in it.'

'It's quite unique, true.' Oropher agreed and smiled. 'And Egnaspen likes his Kingfisher very much. But much of a wonder is one of his dual swords, Scar. It has a long crack on its steel. But to surprise of many, it didn't fractured sword's stability and constancy. Smiths said that the sword only gained character.' he continued. 'And since then its twin, Hunter, tracks the enemy who dared to wound its brother.'

'Yours are Spark and Whisper, is that right?' Arvellon asked as he looked up at Oropher with rising interest. 'Which one is which?'

'This one is Spark.' Oropher said pointing at the blade in Arvellon's left hand and then at the one in his right hand. 'And that one is Whisper. Spark is always eager to start as first and Whisper sometimes allows it and encourage it, but sometimes it doesn't. Many say that this is why it's so hard to predict how I will start my fight with those swords.'

Arvellon stared at the swords for a moment before he gave them back. Oropher wondered if his cousin trained a bit to master the art of wielding dual swords. Maybe abother time he will ask, maybe they will even find time to train together - Oropher would very much like to see Arvellon fighting with two swords.

'Not very combative names, any of those I heard so far.' Arvellon said while Oropher put Whisper and Spark back on the stand.

'It's quite rare to have a sword with such a name.' he said as he unsheeted sword he had at belt and held it in hands. 'But here you have one. It was named Warcaller.'

Arvellon stared at him for a moment and then at the weapon. A bit hesitantly he reached out and took the sword in hand, holding it up with tip to the roof to admire it.

'Whatever you have done to earn it?'

'I lead a charge during the war.' Oropher said though without a smile. 'Many things...fall apart during the battle and at one point our plan turned out useless. Our forces were divided by the enemy, also by fire and smoke. I gathered regiments around me and we moved against batalions that marched to the hills were our archers covered flanks of main forces.' he sighted quielty as snips of memories of those times came before his eyes. 'We defeated them, but not without losses on our own. At least we managed to eliminate one of the enemy's commanders, an old orc who was well known to us. This forejudged the end of the battle, but also the massacre of the Green Elves.' he sighted. 'But that's a story for another time.'

Arvellon nodded, weighting sword he had in hand. It was hard to not notice how familiar Arvellon became with handling any type of weapons and he was able to evaluate a value of it. His cousin grew up for a great soldier - Oropher had to tell it to himself one more time.

'How come only swords earned names? It's so rare for other weapons to be graced with one.'

'True, it's rare, but there are some. Those are mostly spears or bows' Oropher admitted. 'Faron has one. It is said that no one other can shoot from this bow as good as Faron. White Fang was gifted to him when he was born and it waited until he was old enough to wield it, but it earned its name after one of his glorious hunts.' Oropher said and he smiled. 'One time he tracked and shoot a white bear with it.'

'Now you're diddling!' Arvellon said and Oropher shook his head.

'I swear to you! I saw bear's fur on my own eyes.' he said. 'And Faron has a necklace with bear's teeth, a lot bigger than avarage bear has. I heard that Faron had to pile this beast with half the arrows he had in quiver before it was finally down.'

'Faron is truly an amazing archer, isn't he?' Arvellon said as he smiled delicately before he looked back at Oropher and gave him back the sword. 'How is he?'

Oropher sighted, but smiled encouragingly to his cousin. He took the blade and sheeted it back in its place.

'He will be alright. Elhador watches over him day and night. And Faron's family is around as well.' he said and got ahead of the question that will be asked. 'He didn't wake up yet, but he will. We should not worry.'

'It's hard not to. Each time I recall what happened I feel shivers down my spine.' Arvellon said. 'All of sudden there was great commotion around and we came closer to see what happened. When I saw Faron...his uniform was sticky with blood.' he shook his head to get the image away. 'And you were doing everything to help him. If I was in your place I would probably be paralysed.'

'You wouldn't have.' Oropher said a bit more softly. 'You already used to help your fellow soldiers few times when they got injured. It wasn't that different.'

'Except that Faron was dying.' Arvellon said and Oropher sighted. His cousin was right in some way. Fear can block thoughts and actions - it can paralyse to the bone. Seeing another elf so severly wounded can trigger such reaction.

'It's experience. You will get it in time as well. Many of us learned it during the war.' Oropher said and once more he came back to unpleasant memories. 'At those times, you had to help whoever you could, no matter what happened to them. Sometimes you even had to choose...who had a chance to survive.'

'I'm sorry, I wanted to distract you somehow, but I put you down even more.' Arvellon said immediately, but Oropher laughed a bit.

'It's alright. I still appreciate that you tried.' he waved hand to get all his thoughts away. 'But I can still tell you something about one other weapon that you may or may not have seen.' he said and Arvellon looked at him interested. 'Have you ever noticed a long spear in Egnaspen's office?'

'I have seen it few times, but it's not always there.' he said. 'It's remerkable. But I never took a good look at it.'

'I suspect that no one ever had. Except Egnaspen.' Oropher smiled. 'It's made of gold and the tip is strenghtened with diamond. I heard this spear won't ever loose its sharpness.'

'It has a gem on the second end.'

'Azure topaz. The largest I have ever seen.' Oropher said. 'As you probably noticed, Egnaspen keeps both his armor and weapons quite humble. So at first it surprised me that he has such a spear.' he continued. 'The catch is that no one admits the honour of forging such a weapon. Not even Lord Talagan. No one knows where Egnaspen got it from and he rarely shows up with it.'

'Maybe he made it himself?' Arvellon proposed, but Oropher shook his head.

'He is quite skilled with a forge, but not so much. This spear is a work of a visionary, few in this world would be able to create such a masterpiece.' he said remembering shape of a long spear and all the encrusted patterns in it. 'And it's not possible to make it with an average forge.'

'You got me curious now.'

'I assure you that not only you are curious about it.' Oropher said. 'The spear's name is Raumo, Champion of the Wind.' then he added. 'Raumo means Storm in Qeunya.'

'I neglected my lessons in Quenya lately.' Arvellon muttered more to himself and he crossed arms on his chest. 'Do you think that he-?'

Oropher thought for a moment about the question that remained untold. He got those thoughts himself and yet Amdir said it would be too simple.

'Nothing certain.' he said finally. 'But one thing is sure, he is not one of the Edhil.'

'But he is one of us.' Arvellon said. 'He is in Doriath since the beginning.'

'Since the beginning.' Oropher repeated in thought, seed of meaning behind those words slowly started to flourish. 'You are right.'

Then all of sudden and briefly knocking, Bressil barged into his office almost out of breath. It was clear she was in a hurry to get here as soon as she could.

'Forgive me the delay, General!' she said saluting before him, but Oropher waved it away.

'Arvellon told me everything.' he said and this time it was his younger cousin who saluted before him.

'I will come back to my duties, Sir.' he said and when Oropher relieved him, Arvellon walked away. After their pleasant talk it was high time for them to come back to work and Oropher turned to Bressil who awaited his words.

'Captain.' he started. 'At the first constellation of middle-spring you will leave Menegroth to the forest of Region where you will travel to the farest settlements in the area. With every meaning of the placement.' he precised. 'Do you accept this responsibility?'

'Yes, Sir!' Bressil saluted once more and Oropher saw very well known sparks in her eyes. It was a mix of excitement and hapiness with pride to be chosen for such duty.

'Your team will contain at least two more divisions, beside your own.' he continued. 'I give you a chance to choose divisions that may possibly accompany you.'

Bressil's surprise was quickly lost in analysis. She had many fellow captain to choose and yet she decided upon those which Oropher suspected the least.

'I would like to take captains Aglaron and Arvellon with me.'

When Bressil said it, Oropher was cought in a bit of surprise. Finally, Arvellon's dream will come to pass. True, he already left Doriath to go to Ossiriand, but he had Oropher and Celeborn as companions. If he will take up this duty, Arvellon will only have his own soldiers on side and other fellow captains. This will be entirely different experience and everything Arvellon wished for.

'They serve under the Banner of the Wolf.' Oropher said and Bressil nodded at those words. She no longer held such nervousness – she quickly adapted to situation and became familiar with presence of her direct commander. One day she will make a great one herself.

'I know, Sir, but our divisions often train together and we are very used to each other. It won't be hard for us to balance a team.'

'You are aware that Arvellon and Aglaron don't like each other.' Oropher said which was understatement, but Bressil cleared her throat.

'Since their memorable...duel, and duty at the Gate, their relation improved. As I said, we often train together.' she said. 'All of us.'

So, Arvellon managed to make a friend out of his rival. A wise kid, indeed. It would explain all the situations where he saw them together around the same space.

'They are good choices.' Oropher said not digging through the matter anymore. 'Go and talk about it with General Egnaspen, but I doubt he will decline. Keep me updated.'

'Yes, Sir!' Bressil saluted and with a bit of mix feeling she turned to left the office, but before she was gone Oropher stopped her.

'Captain.' he said a bit more sternly as he sat back behind his desk. 'The sooner the better.'

'Right away.' she said and changed her way going deeper into the building instead of out of it and in a moment Oropher heard few knocks on the door of Egnaspen's office.

Bressil wasa good choice for this duty - she had natural skills to become a high ranking officer. Leaving her as she was would be a loss of great potential. Though she surprised him when she said she would like to travel with Arvellon and Aglaron, he saw nothing against it. And if it was indeed truth that relation of those two improved, then it may end even for the better.

Oropher hoped to have a time to segragate his papers, but he was not alone for long. It was another elf who walked inside and it was once more an elf very well known to him.

'Sorry I had to leave all of sudden.' Alagos said immediately. 'My mother called for me and she seemed a bit panicked so I went to see what happened.'

'Is she alright?' Oropher asked remembering that Elweth was always overtaken by stressful situations. She was a bit chaotic and forgot about many things, but Oropher always thought about her warmly and in turn, Elweth treated him as if she was his aunt. In his time, he used to spend quite a lot of time of Alagos's home and he was always welcome there - she made sure to treat him more like a friend of Alagos than a Prince.

'Yes, everything is fine.' Alagos said. 'Her mare started to foal and she didn't really know what to do. It was not really of that importance to call for me, but since I was already there I helped out. And now my mother has a beautiful colt.' he looked at the desk where previously piled up a huge stack of reports. 'Where are the papers?'

'I gave them to Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu.'

'Oh.' Alagos just said. 'Then I will look for them and help out.'

'Check your own ranks first.' Oropher said still focused on flipping papers. 'Do you know where is the reckoning report?'

'Saida already gave it to Mablung.'

At those words Oropher immediately stopped with what he was doing and looked up at his friend.

'Why?' he asked, irritated that he lost so much time. 'Who allowed it?'

Alagos eyed him and came back inside the office as he was almost already out on the corridor.

'You did.' he said and Oropher sighted more to himself getting one pile of the papers on the floor. He didn't remember it happening, but he trusted it was a truth. He focused a bit more when Alagos started to talk to him again. 'You seem discracted. Is everything alright?'

Of course Alagos would notice, he knew Oropher well. Not counting few elves in his youth and beside Rivalt, Alagos was the elf with whom he had something similar to a relationship and he was always very close with Alagos. His specific romance with Alagos started even earlier than he got together with Rivalt - when that happened, Oropher treated this relationship seriously and he no longer met up with Alagos. Which Alagos understood, just as now Oropher acknowleged that he his friend was with Lalveth.

After Oropher ended things with Rivalt, he slowly came back to Alagos who embraced him once more though he never pushed Oropher to come back to their old ways. However, in time Oropher coped with what happened between him and Rivalt and he started to spend more time with Alagos. They lasted in their strange affair for long centuries - no wonder that they knew each other so well and that Alagos will notice that something gnawed him.

'I'm alright.' Oropher said, but then he added a short sentence that needed no more words. 'Rivalt came to visit me.'

Alagos sighted delicately and his eyes darkened. Oropher told his friend everything that concerned Rivalt and what really happened between them. No wonder that Alagos never felt all too warm feelings towards the elf, but from what Oropher knew, Rivalt didn't like Alagos as well. Oropher suspected that he used to be even jealous about Alagos.

'It's fine.' he said before Alagos pursued this matter. 'I made sure he won't come here again.'

He didn't want his friend to get at odds with Rivalt, it was better if those two would stay away from each other. Oropher knew that Alagos was capable of showing his contempt to Rivalt though Oropher told him not once to not get involved in this. And Alagos listened to his request by staying out of it. Oropher won't let it change now.

And before Alagos said something, Bressil was back.

'Sir, General Egnaspen agreed to my request. He will assign his captains under command of our Banner.' she said and then looked at Alagos who was her commanding officer and she saluted. 'Officer!'

'Well done.' Oropher said. 'Inform them at once and start getting prepared for your duties. Officer Alagos will watch over it.'

Bressil nodded and left her officers, immediately getting on to her assigned duty and without further ado Alagos took his leave as well.

'I will get to my own work.' he said and within a moment he was already gone leaving his commander in the office.

Oropher sighted, finally having necessary time to get his papers done. Probably, Saida will be back in a while and she will immediately take care of her regiment. After Alagos will check his own ranks, he will help Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth while Orthon and Nelledir had everything under control. He will have to assign Saida to lead Faron's regiments and he had to remember to ask about Orthon's report concerning the newly form cavalry division. Beside, he wondered how Rawoneth was doing. Maybe he should have asked Arvellon about this?

But for now, he just hoped to get done this pile of papers which will probably get him all night to do. At least it will be a calm and productive night, he thought getting an atrament closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about names of weapons, here is a small list (some were not mentioned):
> 
> Dancer - Mablung's sword  
> Fate and Tear - Mablung's dual swords
> 
> Kingfisher - Egnaspen's sword  
> Hunter and Scar - Egnaspen's dual swords  
> Raumo (Storm), Champion of the Wind - Egnaspen's spear
> 
> Warcaller - Oropher's sword  
> Spark and Whisper - Oropher's dual swords
> 
> Winter's Edge - Haerdin's sword
> 
> White Fang - Faron's bow


	41. A foretaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in control in mind doesn't necessary mean that the heart is at peace as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we have 100 kudos! Thank you so much for it!  
> I renew my question - do you have any requests for me? What should I write? I already have one request I am working on, but you are free to suggest more!

Oropher was impossibly satisfied with the work his youngest soldiers did. They took to heart what he said and they did only what they were able to, but with the help of Alagos they managed to do even more complicated orders that required a lot of walking, talking and patience, but thanks to this Oropher's pile of papers lowered more than a half.

While he was doing all the backlogs with papers and Alagos worked with their young soldiers, Nelledir and Orthon had everything in check on the fields and when Saida was back from the court, she took care of her own regiment. Later on, Oropher assigned  Faron's ranks to her – by doing this, he had everything back under control. All his soldiers did exceptional job and when Taranir would be back in his time, it will be even better.

'Tell me, have you helped them a lot with their work?' Oropher asked when he slowly strolled through the field with Alagos. They took on themselves doing the morning round and they often did it to meet with soldiers on fields and hear what other problems they had that didn't fit official request.

'Only a bit and mostly with ending reports, so there will be no problems later to catalog them.' Alagos answered as he looked around. They chose the way close to the stables and quite many young foals were now enjoying the paddocks around.

'I will give them some more time to gather experience, but they are getting closer in promoting them to officers.' Oropher said. 'I will assign them to help Saida with Faron's regiments. They will participate in every shift, briefing and training they will be ordered to do.'

'A fine idea. And Saida will teach them well. Beside Taranir, she is the best tutor out of our team.' Alagos said. 'And how is their progress? Are you still taking them for training?'

'I do and I have to say they are getting better and better, day by day.' he smiled a bit. 'Remembering them from before, no one would ever said that those are the same soldiers.'

'They used to say this about us, so don't get so nostalgic.' Alagos huffed a bit. 'We will have to find time and take them to the forest, so each of them could lead their own small team. Or ride three times with only one of them.'

Oropher knew they already should have done that long ago. Since Halloth and Amrun didn't have problems with their horses anymore, they should leave the city as soon as they could. It would have been the best for his young soldier to ride with their own division, but Oropher, as a General, and his soldiers, as high ranking officers, were ever busy and it was hard for them to leave the fields at the same time. Not counting sudden situations, when they were leaving the city to track and fight the enemy, there was almost no time for them to get a ride together as a team.

'You are right, we should do such a thing.' Oropher said and then he sighted delicately. 'But you see yourself how busy we are lately. Without Faron, we had to reschedule all our duties.' he continued after a short pause. 'I will talk with Mablung about this, maybe there will be possibility for us to do such a thing. It's peaceful enough now and our ranks are taken care of. Maybe he will agree.'

'I have been wondering sometimes.' Alagos said and he lowered his voice a bit. 'Why was it Mablung and not Egnaspen who became a Primus General? And there is Haerdin as well. All of them are close in age and they all have great experience.'

Oropher wondered for a moment about this. He had thoughts about this as well, but long ago he stopped digging through this. When he was a foot soldier, it didn't matter to him who was his commander and as a General he worked well with Egnaspen and Haerdin as fellow Generals and with Mablung as their commander.

'Well, I don't know what lead the King in his choice.' he finally said. 'As you know, there is not much known about Egnaspen at all, so it's hard to even say anything. But Mablung belongs to the House of Warriors, the greatest and best well known. His father, Egnass, was probably the greatest warrior in Doriath, most respected by fellow soldiers, but also by nobles and common people alike. And he respected everyone in turn. He was said to be truly of peaceful mind and known for his kind gestures despite his stregth and ferocity he showed as a warrior.' Oropher nodded at his own words. He remembered he spoke about it with Galadhon once. 'He was a Queen's chosen. Queen's Warrior, that's how they used to call him. It was Melian who graced Egnass with her nightingale and it remained as a symbol of his House and it was inherited by all his sons.'

'He died before Menegroth was build, didn't he?' Alagos said and sighted a bit, shaking his head. 'A shame to loose such a soldier. Though, there are still stories about his valiant fight.'

'He was buried close to Esgalduin, but by now, river took this ground for its own.' Oropher said. 'His spirit probably took his way to the West, but they say that Egnass keeps his watch over Doriath through waters of Esgalduin.'

'That's a nice legend.' Alagos smiled heartily. 'Wonder what Mablung thinks about it.'

'I guess it's nice to believe in something. Unless it doesn't hurt others.' Oropher said. 'But then, there is Haerdin. Many often forget how accomplished warrior he is.'

'True. Even I catch myself with that sometimes.'

'I don't know much about it, but there is something about his past. There are only scraps of stories here and there.' Oropher continued his thoughts. 'But all are in agreement that its full of sorrow, though no one knows why.'

'Maybe it's better to not dig into this.' Alagos aswered nodding at those words with full conviction. 'Some matters are better left as they are.'

Oropher couldn't agree more on this. It's better to not push through things one is not ready for. Later, upon discovering what was hidden, there is only deep regret. Oropher felt it on his own skin.

For a bit they walked in silence, only glancing around, passing by soldiers who were either training, working their armor or weapons, taking care of the horses. They were unperturbed and neither they bothered anyone on purpose. Though soldiers greeted them and they answered, it was not requested to salute before them. Doing their work was requested of their soldiers which a salute would only interrupt.

They took the road closer to the stables and they were barely close to it when Alagos glanced at him at the tip of his eye and smiled delicately. But this smiled was meaningful.

'Oh, and who is there trying to hide so badly how he is staring at you?' Alagos said then, pretending he was wondering. 'A nice looking fellow, yes indeed. If I was not with Lalveth than maybe...and he is a blacksmith, no wonder he has looks like this.'

He precisely knew about whom his friend spoke about and he couldn't help, but smile at the mention Alagos did.

'If he is a blacksmith and he is staring at me, then I know him. His name is Esgar and he is the one who takes care of our horses.' Oropher said and shrugged his arms when he noticed a bit of surprised glance of Alagos. 'I spoke with him many times when he was taking care of my horses, especially Bargamo. And I enjoy talking with him. And he seems to like me as well.'

'Seeing his sidelong glances, I would say that is understatement.' Alagos said as he looked back at the elf. 'He is coming this way. Wonder what he wants?' he looked back at Oropher with mellow smile. 'Want me to leave you alone with him?'

Oropher send Alagos a silencing glare and then turned to the blacksmith who just approached them. Esgar had really dark hair, almost raven black, also those were very long and he always wore his hair gathered in a ponytail. But it was never well arranged and many strands escaped the ponytail getting into his face and sticking everywhere. As for Oropher, it had some charm.

But Esgar's eyes were a strange mix of hazel and brown in colour. He was as tall as Oropher and very well build, mostly thanks to his profession, since he was working all day at the forge and then with the horses, he had well developed muscles. Speaking of which, Esgar was a true master of his profession – he had a hand for horses and never had problems with handling them, neither he had any problems with fixing any inacuracies of their hooves and pieces of steel he made were unbelievably durable.

'Oropher! I was wondering if I will meet you today.' Esgar said with his typical smile and then he nodded graciously at Alagos, greeting him. 'Well met, officer!'

'Indeed, well met.' Alagos smiled back and Oropher prevented a sight that immediately formed.

'We took on ourselves to do the morning round.' he said, glancing a bit behind him. 'And I see you have your hands full.'

'It's high time we take care of the young horses. Stable masters said to come to them as soon as we can. And young smiths of our craft will have a possibility to gain more experience.' Esgar said, then he looked at Oropher curiously. 'I heard that your retired horse, Kairon, is more or less back in shape. But his carers are saying that he is still limping on his leg.' he continued. 'I've made a horseshoe that may fix this problem and make Kairon even better. Can I take him later?'

'Of course you can. You know you don't have to ask me.' Oropher said. He spoke with stable masters few times and asked about Kairon. They said the same thing as Esgar now, that the horse still has problems with its leg. Sometimes the steed seem to be better and then it get even worse. 'I won't get in your work. You know a lot more about smithing than I do.'

'But still, it's your horse, so I had to ask.' Esgar smiled once more. 'Well then, I will get to my work and leave you to your own. It's a lot of it for all of us. Later, we will move to the stables near the Palace. I never liked it there very much. Here on the fields it feels more like home.' he sighted delicately and said his goodbyes. 'Have a good day then.'

'You too, Esgar. I hope the nobles at the Palace won't get in your way too much.' Oropher said and with last looks on each other they walked separate ways – Esgar back to the stable and Oropher with Alagos deeper in the fields.

'You really like him.' Alagos said after they walked a bit away and Oropher nodded.

'I do. As I said, I enjoy talking with him.' he said and shrugged his arms, but Alagos shook his head a bit.

'No, I mean...You really like him.'

Oropher took a breath with a hiss. Of course Alagos would notice, his friend knew him so well and moreover it was a thing Oropher couldn't deny. And, truth be told, it was a thing he didn't want to hide as well.

'Yes, I do like him.' he said a bit lost in own thoughts. 'I can easily say there would be something more between us if we cared for it.'

'Then why not? You both want it, why not even try?' Alagos said, but Oropher shook his head.

'No, Alagos. It is only a wish that there would ever be something between us.' Oropher said with a sight. 'You once said that I can marry anyone since I am a Prince. I can't do that, not now and not ever.' he continued after a short pause. 'With Esgar...our status differ too much to make this work. Esgar knows this. As do I.' he paused for a moment, but then added at the end. 'Us being together is like writing a fairytale. Only there such things can happen.'

'So pessimistic.' Alagos huffed at him. 'I managed to be together with Lalveth, against her family, agaist the nobles and the court. Against everything.'

'I am not pessimistic. I am just realistic and I am telling the truth.' Oropher said and then he smiled briefly to Alagos. 'And yes, you managed to be with Lalveth. But Lord Raevon will never look upon you with pleasant eye, neither will her borthers. Houses that support House Brasson are surely against your union as well.' he sighted. 'The truth is, neither me or any of my cousins can marry who we want, unless we truly love someone with similar social status that we posess.'

'Is it all so strict? For real?' Alagos snorted and shook his head at what Oropher could find no other answer but a sight.

'I belong to House Elmo. You have to remember it. Beside House Elwe, we are the highest authority in Doriath.' he said. 'We have many privileges and only more restrictions.'

'I know, I know. You have to satisfy everyone, common people and nobles alike. And nobles are demanding. Actually, common people as well.' Alagos said as if irritated all of sudden, probably remembering problems he had to face with Lalveth – problems that were not yet over. 'Sometimes I really forget you are a Prince.'

'Come now, it was one of the reasons you got so interested in me before.' Oropher said with a bit of a smile as he remembered their early duty with Alagos and how persistant his friend was to get closer to him. Which at first irritated Oropher horribly.

'I loved all of you at once.' Alagos said as he winked at Oropher. 'Else it wouldn't have mattered if you were a Prince or not.'

'Alright, we should stop here. You start talking as if you were drunk.' Oropher said, but neither him or Alagos managed to say something more when breathless elf got to them and Oropher immediately recognised outfit of an assistant that worked in the infirmary.

'General, Elhador send me for you!' the elf said immediately. 'Your soldier! He woke up!'

First surprise was quickly lost to mix of relief and joy. He turned to Alagos only to see in him just the same emotions and before he said somehing, Alagos already spoke.

'I will get others, you go to Faron.' he said and without waiting for agreement he turned around and walked the way towards fielded paddock.

Oropher turned back to assistant and nodded at him, in less then a moment he was following the elf towards the infirmary.

Upon entering, he noticed that there was only Elhador beside Faron, there was not even Tirnel around. Surely, another assistant was already on his way to her, but it will be a moment before she will get here.

He walked deeper into the infirmary and Elhador turned to him, hearing steps. By the healer's face, Oropher knew there was nothing to worry about Faron's health and everything was going as it should. And Faron himself was still a bit pale and it was not easy to guess that he woke up from his rest truly not long ago.

'Does being in your team automatically means to be a target?'

Oropher smiled and approached Faron closer, patting Elhador's arm as he passed by the healer.

'I told you from the beginning it won't be easy.' he said and sat on the chair near the bed facing Faron, but he didn't pursue this matter further, instead he changed the subject.

'Elhador told me what happened...and the consequences of it.' he said briefly moving his left hand, but he let go of it when a apinful scamp send grimace on his face. 'I feel the difference, my hand and its grip is much weaker.'

'Give yourself time.' Oropher said, though a lone thought about loosing a soldier such as Faron was terrible enough. Not even concidering that Faron may loose ability to shoot a bow, something he was born to do and something he loved. 'Elhador will help you and later on you will train on your own.'

Faron laughed a bit, waving away his concerns.

'Don't doubt that. And worry not, it's not the first time I got wounded in this particular hand.' he said and he smiled a bit, probably to his memories. 'I ripped my wrist, broke elbow, damaged shoulder, even a spear pierced my arm. Everytime I healed from this and got to work.'

'Tell me again, how you survived your time in Ossiriand?' Oropher said and Faron looked at him amused.

'Green Elves have it in their blood.' he just said and Oropher shook his head.

Sometimes he forgot that Faron was the oldest elf in their team. He remembered early times of the March and recalled both Denethor and Lenwe with such familiarity and fondness that it was clear he knew them well. Faron was already there before Oropher and any of his soldiers were even born.

Then Faron became a bit more serious and he looked at Oropher considering.

'It's good you are here before others. I need to tell you what happened during attack.'

Oropher focused from his own thoughts and listened intently to what his friend would say. When he glanced around to see if they were truly alone, he nodded and Faron continued.

'The marchwarden...he said something weird, that made no sense to me.' he said. 'His eyes were were unhealthy, full of sorrow, but also hatred. I have never see it in anyone before.' he paused for a moment. 'He said that his son may be lost to him, but we won't manage to keep him away from his wife and daugher.'

Oropher became grim. Then it was even worse than Oropher thought. Somehow, in his twisted beliefs, Eregon disowned Taranir and no longer thought about him as his son. It could be said Eregon did that when he wanted to hurt Taranir, but actions and words hurt differently.

'Maybe those words mean something to you.' Faron said and Oropher nodded sighting delicately.

'They do, but...it's complicated and hard situation.'

'It's alright, you don't have to explain it. I just hope this elf won't hurt anyone again.'

'He won't.' Oropher said with full confidence. 'He is held in a custody where he awaits his judgment.'

'We all make mistakes.' Faron said. 'I don't want him to be exiled. You know he will probably die out there.'

'This is the only right judgment.' Oropher answered fully aware what fate awaited Eregon. 'Some things are not to be forgiven.'

'No, Oropher. We have to forgive each other. Otherwise you will only poison yourself.'

Oropher frowned at those words. He won't ever bring himself to forgive what Eregon did to Taranir and his family. Neither he will forgive what happened to Faron. Eregon will be disdained for what he did and it won't ever be forgotten.

Before he managed to answer anyhow, infirmary became crowded as the rest of his soldiers walked in and all his grim humor was lost in their friendliness. He realised it was one of the few times for a long time when they managed to gather all together. At least most of them, as Taranir was gone. Oropher at once wondered how Taranir was doing, though he suspected that beyond at he felt at peace that his family was finally safe from the threat that hunged upon them for so long.

Oropher took a while to look at his soldiers one after another. His youngest ones were as always on merry moods, every now and then talking up with somebody. At least Amrun and Halloth, while Tinnu preferred to rather listen to what others were saying. Saida briefly said that the horses Faron took care of were well enough and that she was leading now his regiments. All in all every one of them were clearly in better moods than a sunrise ago.

Soon enough Tirnel came to visit her husband and all of them took their leave from the infirmary to give them privacy. Oropher could only imagine how hard this situation was for Tirnel, but also for her children, though when he asked Tirnel about this, she said they were well enough with this. Of course they were worried sick and grief marred their faces, but reassurance that their father will be alright in the future was enough to give them peace they needed.

Before Oropher let his soldiers go, they did a quick briefing, but there was nothing of true importance to say, most of them were overseeing trainings of their ranks, while Saida was taking Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu to help her with the schedule for Faron's regiments and dispose necessary orders. The rest of their day should be peaceful and with this in mind they went their own ways to do their duties and Oropher himself went to his office to take care of some more papers.

Only in the early evening, he decided to let go of working in his office and he made his way out of the building to scretch out his sore muscles.

He slowly went through the fields that, he had to admit, were quite empty even for this time of day. He remembered what Esgar said before and he directed his steps towards the stable to check how his retired horse was doing with its new shoe.

But hearing characteristical sounds of steel equipment, he quickly learned that Esgar was not done yet with his work. When Oropher peered into the stable he saw the blacksmith still on with his work, though it could be said it was almost the end of it – just a simple corrections of hoof were needed around the shoe.

'Kairon is very patient, isn't he?' he said when he got closer and Esgar looked up at him from his work.

'One of the most well-tempered I have seen.' he said looking back on the hoof and getting rid of inaccuracies. 'We will see how he is doing through the night and I will come to him in the morning. If something will be wrong I will take the shoe off immediately.'

'Let's hope he will be well.' Oropher said briefly patting Kairon's back and the horse immediately took interest in him and demanded more caresses as if Oropher had to compensate for what Esgar was doing.

'And I'm done!' Esgar announced straightening up and scretching his back. 'I will never get used to bending so much over hooves and I'm doing it for centuries!' he glanced at Oropher and smiled. 'There was so much to do it the stable near the court. We will have to go back there tomorrow!' he said as he shook his head. 'But then, the King's mare is close to birth. Everyone is wondering about her foal.'

'After such parents, the foal will be a truly gracious animal.' Oropher said while Esgar started to gather his equipment. He gathered large pliers that were used to grab a hot steel and he gave them to the smith. And when Esgar took the pliers from him their fixed together and it almost felt as if they were looking at each other with longing.

Oropher looked away, going back to petting Kairon, but he felt Esgar's eyes were still on him. He should walk away, they both should walk their own seperate ways.

'Do you think that we-?' Esgar said, but he paused as if he didn't know how to finish. Instead he reached out Oropher felt his hand grabbing his own.

'Esgar.' he started, turning back to the smith. 'Don't get me wrong. I like you as I would like my partner. But I don't want to give you false hope since we both know we won't be able to be together.'

'I don't expect it. I expect nothing from you. I know what I am on for and I can cope with it.' Esgar said, his hair as ever were disheveled and strand sticked to his face. 'But at least we can...feel the foretaste of what could be between us.'

Oropher smiled delicately and took a bit of hair from Esgar's face. His cheerful nature and joyful character already stated that there would be no peace in their lives – Esgar was always up to something, but his happy mood was contagious and Oropher felt good in his presence. It was so different from his sturdy soldiers - peaceful Taranir, frivolous Alagos, and it was a nice change. It was something he wanted to have around.

'We shouldn't do it Esgar. It's not wise.' Oropher said, considering all his thoughts and yet, his heart told different story. 'But I still want it.'

'So do I.' Esgar said with his usual smile and before Oropher knew he held Egar's face in hands kissing him, brushing fingers over his skin to feel him even better and Esgar in turn held him by neck, getting fingers through his silvery-grey hair.

It was one of those craving that were not wise, yet Oropher wanted them more than anything. He always minded himself to not have such closeness with Alagos on the fields or in his office, yet right now here he was, staying almost in the middle of the stable kissing Esgar. What saved them from being utterly visible was the fact that Kairon lifted his huge head and covered them up.

When they pulled away and stared at each other, Oropher noticed how Esgar's eyes were gleaming lightly, but his dark hair were still well visible even in shadowy stable.

'Come with me.' Oropher said gripping Esgar's hand tighter. 'Leave all of this here and let's go.'

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Esgar put his equipment briefly near the wall and Oropher lead the horse back to its stall. When they got away from the fields together, Oropher knew even then that it would be for him one of those nights worth remembering.


	42. Innocent beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning full of meetings.

Esgar was still asleep and he could be hardly blamed. They lied to rest at very late hour and even Oropher had to admit that he didn't have enough sleep considering his leatest days full of work. And surely, Esgar had also been harried for latest days, maybe even more than him.

He submitted once more to his cravings, but his mind and heart agreed on one thing - he didn't regret the night he spend with Esgar and he never will, though doubts he had earlier were back once more as soon as the night was over.

It was not wise what they did and they should have known better than just take what they wanted without thinking of consequences. But they couldn't help it. At least, Oropher couldn't help it as he truly wanted to get closer to Esgar and have something more between them. But should he choose his own wants over the unwritten, but no less important laws that functioned in Doriath? As his father said - if they won't respect them, as one of the ruling House, then why others should?

A Prince, even with the rank of a General, had also social responsibilities. His relationship with Esgar will receive different opinions and reactions from wide punlic. Even Galathil and Faineth had to face some scorns and objections when they made their engagement official - some of the high and minor Nobles of the court believed that a Prince should marry an elleth with higher status than only a side branch of House Talagan. And some common elves, on the other hand, wanted the Royal Family to follow laws they made with their own hand and first and foremost - rule wisely over their Kingdom.

Rule, not marry elves of lower status. This is what they expected and maybe they were even more demanding in this than the Nobles.

Oropher sighted delicately. If someone would truly think about it, than no one fit enough to marry a Prince. Galathil and Faineth loved each other beyond everything possible. Who should decide if they were good enough for each other? And Arvellon and Rawoneth? If they will ever decide for engagement, they will have to face the same thing as Galathil and Faineth, if not worse. And Oropher didn't want to live through this with Esgar, all the more that their relationship will defile laws even more. Oropher wanted Esgar to be happy with him, he wished for them to have lives and relationship as anyone else. But it won't be so, Oropher was sure about that, and he didn't know if Esgar will be willing to get through all of this.

Oropher listened to soft breathing of his lover, playing with his black tresses, often brushing fingers over skin on his back. Esgar was well build and had Oropher not known he was a blacksmith, he would have said that Esgar was a warrior. His body looked as if it was used to trainings with any sort of weapons, while in reality it was work in the forge and lifting over sacks of coal and steel that made him build his body.

Oropher took a bit of Esgar's long hair and made a simple, loose bride that would untangle in a moment. Time he now had with Esgar felt like a pleasant beginning of new reletionship - full of hights and words of romance when they got to know each other better in person and in bed. It was something he used to feel with Rivalt, long ago, though Rivalt was much more demanding than Esgar and he liked to get things his own way. It lead them to have quite many disputes and misunderstandings - only for all of it to end in reconcilement. Their relationship was full of hights and lows, but they enjoyed it, especially their later reunions after arguments.

With Alagos, Luin and Celduin it was something else. Those were all cravings and pleasant jump outs of the reality around him. It was like that with Culduin with whom he got into relation during the War when he was stationed among warriors of the Green Elves. Their relation was something close he had with Alagos and they both accepted it and expected nothing more from each other. Alagos was his soldier and Oropher was his direct supervisor, so it was utterly unnacceptable for them to have such close relation. During everyday's life no one would pay attention, but if someone would truly want to, he would be able to use it against them. Luin, on the other hand, was a close associate of Galathil and it was also not wise for them to meet up during the night with known purpose. And just as it was with Alagos - if someone would truly want, he would use their relation against them.

Oropher chastened himself for mulling over this like a scribe. If he truly wanted to be with Esgar than so be it. Everyone else could shove off and he will bite and growl at anyone who would dare to say him what befitted a Prince and what did not. They had no right to tell him this, no one had a right for it. Even his own family. Oropher slowly started to realise that he felt for Esgar something more than simple likeness and if Esgar will be willing to start their relationship from the beginning then Oropher was all his.

With such resolution Oropher got a bit closer to Esgar and embraced him by waist. He was a deep sleeper, he didn't even react to this and Oropher smiled delicately. Smell of coal and forge that usually sticked to Esgar was almost entirely gone, but Oropher remembered it well enough from before. As he expected, Esgar was playful in bed, getting lead on many things and proposing even more. He had countless ideas for new pleasures, which all too much reminded Oropher of Alagos, though Oropher suspected that no one will ever be as bold in bed as Alagos – Oropher not once was cought by surprise of what Alagos planned to do with him in bed. Or sometimes even in other places.

One more he played with bits of Esgar's hair. His black tresses were much longer than his own and had a nice shading, almost navy blue. As Oropher lied behind his lover, he had a perfect view on his well carved back and shoulders. All too well Oropher remembered feeling of Esgar's hard, well-carved back from different perspectives, both seeing and feeling it. Somewhere near right shoulder should be few small marks.

There they were. When Oropher brushed away a bit of hair, few marks came into view. Those were not big, but by now they were a bit red and at least a day will have to pass to make them fade. At first when Oropher nipped his skin, he thought it may have been too hard, but his lover enjoyed it much more than he would expect. Oropher quickly realised that Esgar preffered more firm caresses and he demanded them a bit, but Esgar always preferred to quickly get the pleasure they both carved for. And Oropher learned that Esgar liked to give and receive pleasure alike, just like him, and he was remarkable in both positions.

Esgar stirred beside him and breathed deeply, waking up. Oropher rised up to look at him from above, but before he realised he was embraced and flipped over, landing back on the bed with Esgar above him.

'This is the famous vigilance of our commander?' Esgar teased after giving Oropher a quick kiss on lips. His hair fell all over Oropher's face and almost got into his eyes.

'Should I be vigilant while being around you?' he answered with a question getting Esgar's dark tresses off his face so he could see the elf better. And for Oropher there was a lot to look at. Esgar was more his type than even Rivalt.

'Maybe sometimes. But not often.' Esgar smiled to him. 'Even I know to not provoke a peacefully resting wolverine.'

'Very wise of you.' Oropher said putting a strand of hair behind Esgar's pointed ear. Alagos often told him that it always amazed him that despite Oropher's nature and temper he allowed for so much in bed. For Oropher it was nothing surprising – he always set apart his rank, position of a Prince and his private time in bed. In his own bed he didn't have to hold on to anything. And those elves who shared bed with him were not expected to hold on to convenanses either. Oropher didn't expect it and didn't even want it.

Esgar kissed him again, but this time they lingered longer in it, savouring. Even such simple gesture like this kiss made Oropher even more convinced that he was in love with Esgar. It was simply marvellous feeling, hard to even put into words. It brought warm and pleasure alike, closeness that couldn't be compared to anything. Esgar moaned into the kiss and Oropher couldn't help but do it as well. They both shifted and held themselves even closer so their bodies were pressed almost together. At this sensation Oropher felt pleasant shivers that only became more vivid when Esgar's hands brushed by his side and inside his legs.

'It's still early.' Esgar managed to say in between their kisses while Oropher embraced him by neck and brought closer for more firm and demanding kiss.

'Say no more.' Oropher breathed and it was enough for Esgar to fall on him with caresses and pleasures, mind already forming all too vivid images of what will happen within few moments.

This night, Oropher as well showed Esgar what he wanted, what he demanded and what he liked and Esgar in turn showed him that he was capable to give him even more. He quickly learned that Oropher could be lead by strong emotions and needs that almost forced him to get what he wanted and Esgar was more than glad to give it all to him.

Oropher held Esgar closely, kissing him fiercely and showing his impatience. Alagos would have instigate it and answer with the same, it was all they wanted from each other after all.

'Easy, we are in no hurry.' Esgar managed to whisper in between, getting himself lower to kiss Oropher's collarbone and breastbone. He didn't fall in the same fierce lust. On Esgar's part it was pure passion and he quickly learned to restrain Oropher's spirit with it. And Oropher let him do so, even surprising himself in this.

A loud knock on the door interrupted all of it and brought them back on the solid ground and brutal reality. A quick thought about ignoring this knock came through their minds, but they both knew better and Oropher groaned disgruntled when Esgar kissed him now with less fervour and rised himself to get off him. Curse his damn duties.

'I guess it's not that early after all.' Oropher said and he breathed deeply while Esgar lied himself next to him, calming his body and mind.

'Maybe it's for the better, I will look forward to our next meeting. I don't plan to let go of you after this one night.' Esgar winked at him while resting on his elbow, and Oropher shook his head.

'Neither I have such plans.' he said as he rised himself and kissed Esgar one more time before they will get up to face their everyday duties. 'Go and check if Kairon is fine with a horseshoe. If the day won't be so busy, hopefully I will see you this night.'

'I will take you to my place. I think you will like it.' Esgar said. 'It's a bit similar to your apartment, though maybe not as big.'

Oropher cought a bit of his hair and played with it. He didn't know why he had a thing for it, but Esgar's hair were pleasant in touch and were so long, reaching well below his waist. He cupped Esgar's face and brushed thumb through his cheek. Oropher knew what more his lover had in mind while describing his own home.

'I would like to see it. And spend there our time together.' Oropher said briefly caressing Esgar's head. 'Now, let's get up. Or this someone at the door will get impatient.'

Quickly, they gathered clothes that were thrown everywhere after their previous fervour and passion and in a moment they were all dressed and representative. Oropher gave his lover few fruits to eat on his way to work and then they walked together towards the door.

'I hope you remember your way through the Palace.' Oropher said after they kissed each other for goodbye.

'I do. And if not then I will find it.' Esgar smiled to him, wide and beautifully and Oropher knew that this smile one of the first things that got him captivated in Esgar. He opened the door to go out and Oropher's eyes fixed with brown eyes of Taranir who was waiting on a corridor, leaning on the wall with arms crossed on chest.

Esgar greeted the officer as he should and then he was gone, biting huge red apple on his way out. Taranir looked after leaving Esgar for a moment, but then he glanced back at Oropher.

'What?' Oropher said and Taranir shook his head unsticking himself from the wall.

'Nothing at all.' he said. 'I hoped to find you and ask about our duties. What was happening when I was gone?'

'Oh, Taranir, already down for business.' Oropher said as he shook his head. 'Come inside and let's drink something to make this early morning better.'

Taranir accepted invitation and when he entered the apartment, Oropher pushed the door close after him. When Taranir sat down on one of the armchairs in the corner, Oropher took two goblets and delicate strawberry wine from a nearby commode.

'I'm sorry you had to wait so long.' he said coming back to his friend and placing goblets on a table, then he grabbed the bottle more surely and opened it.

'It's alright. I guessed you had to make yourself more...presentable.' Taranir said taking in hand his goblet half-filled with wine and swinged it delicately. 'By the way, isn't he the blacksmith that takes care of our horses?'

'He is. His name is Esgar.' Oropher said as he sat down on the armchair in front of Taranir, taking his own goblet in hand. 'Cheers, my friend.'

Their goblets delicately pinged and each of them took the sip of strawberry wine. It was not so sweet as it may be expected and a pleasant taste was a perfect beginning of a day.

'He is one of the best blacksmiths in Menegroth. He is a well liked elf, and he spends quite a lot of time on the fields.' Taranir said for a moment in his own thoughts. 'So, you and him. I would not expect it, but I think congratulations are in place here.'

'Thank you.' Oropher said and smiled a bit, but then he lowered his eyes. 'I want it, but I...don't think we will ever have as close relationship as we should. And I think we both would want it.'

'Don't get me wrong, but if your doubts are remnants of what happened between you and Rivalt-'

'No, no, it's nothing about that.' Oropher said immediately. 'It's about something old as always. It's about my social status.'

'Well, don't get me wrong again.' Taranir said once more. 'But from what I know, it's not often that a Prince would marry another ellon instead of an elleth. If you intend to screw something, then do it full time.'

Taranir was right in many matters and this one was not an exception. Oropher was sure that his closest family would have no objections of him being with another ellon, even officially. Despite everything and what many would say, Edwethon would have no objections as well – his dissaproval of his recent relations was mainly caused by a fact that Oropher couldn't find himself a single, stable partner. This same distain went to Celeborn, who also brought to his apartment one lady after another. Not so often, but undoubtedly he was doing so.

'We will see what the future will bring. I don't yet know what we expect from each other.' Oropher said and he sipped his wine. 'What of you? Do you have anyone on sight?'

'No one in particular.' Taranir said sipping his wine. 'With my duties, my family and work I do as a strategist, there would be almost no time I would spend with my partner. I don't want to engage myself too much and give a Lady some false hope when she can find someone who will always be there for her. Someone who will come home each night, who will have free days to spend outside or in the gardens.' he sighted a bit. 'I am not a good choice for a husband.'

'And which soldier is?' Oropher said though he expected no answer. 'Come now, Taranir. You are as good as anyone and I am sure your future partner will embrace you as you are, with all your work and duties.'

'I would like to believe that.' Taranir said. 'But now there is nothing to talk about since there is no one who cought my eye.' he sighted delicately, but then shook his head to get himself away from grim thoughts. 'So how long you both are together?'

'Since...yesterday? Or rather since this night.' Oropher said with a smile. 'But we had a thing for each other for last seasons. I often accompanied him when he was taking care of my horses. You know, I had to make sure Bargamo will behave.'

'Using horse as an excuse to flirt with someone. Tactic old as this world.'

'I don't know what you are talking about.' Oropher said though not without a smile and he poured wine to both goblets.

At first their meetings were by accident. Of course, Oropher recognised Esgar since he was often near the stable, sometimes Oropher met him when he was working with someone's horse. Usually, Oropher greeted him and it was over of their interaction, but even then it cought Oropher's eye how captivated he was with Esgar's looks. First conversation they had was during times when he still had Kairon as a horse in active duty and his steed was a lot younger, just after the training. He came to the stable to take the horse for training and at this same time Esgar was taking care of Saida's stallion that somehow shredded a hoof on a fence.

Later on, they conversed each time they met, even if those were even few words exchanged. Hurried over their own duties, they didn't have much time to talk a lot, but Oropher quickly told him to call him by name to which Esgar agreed without much prompting. In time, Oropher discovered that he even looked forward to meet the blacksmith in the stable and be greeted with Esgar's usual smile. And he even felt disppointment each time Esgar was not there.

'Can I ask you something?'

Taranir took him away from pleasant thoughts and his voice made Oropher become more serious. When he nodded, Taranir continued.

'Do you know...what will happen to my father?'

Oropher expected this question. After all, he wanted to speak with Taranir about Eregon and surely during this conversation he would have told Taranir what will most likely happen to his father.

'Right now he is the custody and he awaits there to be sentenced. The King will pass the judgment himself, there will be no trial. And there are only two possible options of what will happen to him.'

'He will be exiled.' Taranir said and he immediately drank wine as if to get those words back in his throat. It would fit more if the wine was bitter.

'Maybe. Or he will be send back to the Tower with permament prohibition of entering Menegroth again.' Oropher said, but he continued seeing a question rising up in Taranir immediately. 'I know what you think and I had the same doubts. But I will say to you what my father said to me. If our House wants something done, it will be as we wish. I trust his words.' he said. 'And we don't know what the King will decide. The ways of Kings are undiscovered.'

'Elwë is not known to be vicious in his judgments judgments.'

'No, but this is the first time such crime was commited in Doriath. Maybe it will make his decision more stern than usual.' Oropher said. 'But Faron is not an elf who seeks revenge. He told me he don't want to see Eregon exiled. Neither Tirnel wants it. Maybe the King will take it under consideration.'

'I don't know what I would want for him.' Taranir sighted and shook his head. 'I know what fate the exile will bring him. I shouldn't care so much, he did so much wrongs to me and my family. And yet I still remember him from my childhood.'

'Taranir, he is your father.' Oropher said more softly. 'It's normal you care for his fate and no one will blame you.'

'I care more to know why he left us before. And why he attacked Faron.' Taranir said and shook his head once more at the thought of it. 'Why Faron? They didn't know each other.'

Oropher took a breath sharply and if he had a chain in throat. So, this moment finally came, when he had to decide if he should crack even more the image of Eregon that Taranir had. Should Oropher take responsibility for it? Should he be honest with his friend at all cost?

'This is one of the things I wanted to speak to you about.' Oropher said as he placed a goblet on a table. 'You see...Eregon...he was not planning to attack Faron.'

'He was after me.'

Oropher looked at Taranir who in turn stared back at him. Taranir was clever and he was able to link together pieces of information and observations. It didn't surprise Oropher a lot that Taranir said it by himself. He still had possibility to deny it, yet he felt he couldn't hide such a thing from his friend.

'Yes. He wanted to hurt you.' Oropher nodded and watched as Taranir once more drink some wine from goblet as if to feel even a bit of biterness.

'I suspected it. Though I had a slight hope you will deny.'

'I'm sorry.' Oropher said quietly and after a moment of silence he continued. 'I had doubts if I should tell you this.'

'It's alright. It's not your fault.' Taranir said and he smiled delicately to Oropher. 'I'm glad you are honest with me. But I would not blame you if you had decided to not tell me this.'

'I am honest. That's why I have to say that it's not everything.' Oropher said and he sighted, this time it was him who drank up his wine almost to the bottom of a goblet. 'But this time I really don't know if I should say it. In the light of what you told me, you still see him as your father.'

'I want to know.' Taranir said firmly. 'I want to know what I am standing on. And how should I perceive him.'

Oropher hesitated for a moment. What if Taranir will diminish the last spark of fondness for his father? For long centuries there was no love in Taranir for Eregon, but at least there were some fond memories that woke up something silimar to it. Oropher feared that after what he will say, all of it will burst and will be lost. It would painful to stop loving his own parent.

'When Faron woke up, he told me what happened during the attack.' Oropher started to speak. 'When they were standing face to face...Eregon said...that his son may be lost to him, but we won't keep him away from his wife and daughter.'

Taranir stared at the goblet in his hands in silence. He was clearly mulling over what was just said and Oropher watched his friend closely. Taranir was known to react calmly in situations that would send others over the edge – the edge of anger or sorrow alike. But after centuries, Oropher learned to see emotions on Taranir's face – right now black lines under his eyes were a bit more visible and tips of lips were directed a bit down. At first sight it was nothing extraordinary, yet Oropher knew it was sorrow and grief that spoke though it.

'So he doesn't see me as a son anymore.' Taranir said finally. 'It's alright. I stopped seeing him as a father long long time ago. Calling him a father is a habit, he is more of a sire to me.'

'Are you truly alright with it?' Oropher asked concerned. 'I see it affected you. I see your sorrow.'

'Yes, I feel sorrow and I will still feel it for some time. But it's not destructive. It didn't affect me so terribly. I will cope with it.' Taranir looked up at Oropher. 'But I still want to know his reasons.'

'You want to talk with him?'

'Maybe...I don't know.' Taranir shook his head. 'But if I will decide to do it, I would like you to go with me.'

'Of course. Just say a word.' Oropher said, though he didn't expect that Taranir will even consider such a thing. After the attack and when Eregon was arrested, Oropher felt no need to see him again. He didn't even talk with Hinnor about Eregon, neither he asked Alagos what those two spoke about in the custody. But if Taranir would decide to do such a thing Oropher will support him.

Taranir sighted and placed the empty goblet on a table. He scretched out his arms a bit and then looked at Oropher.

'I think I should get back to work. My old routine will help me get through this with peaceful mind. And cope with it even faster.'

'I don't want you to strain yourself. Take it easy for now.' Oropher said and Taranir laughed a bit and shook his head.

'Don't worry. I know I like to throw on myself a lot of work, but for now I will focus on what Nelledir, Orthon, Saida and Alagos have to say. And I will speak with other strategists, see what they did while I was away.'

'Fine.' Oropher said, nodding head at the word he heard. 'Remember, I will keep my eyes on you.'

'Good to know I will have a nanny with wolverine's fangs.' Taranir said, but then he became more serious. 'But first, I think I will visit Faron. I missed the moment when he woke up...and I believe he deserves some explanations.'

'Yes, I believe it's a good move.' Oropher said and he got up with Taranir leaving drank up wine behind.

With lighter hearts they walked out of the apartment and Oropher closed the door after them. Something told him that this time Taranir will truly watch himself and he won't get back immediately to his own tight schedule, for which Oropher was more than glad. They took their way out of the Palace, but they didn't even manage to walk far when a call from behind stopped them.

'Oropher, you lazy centipede! Grace us with your presence for a moment!'

It was Galathil, probably calling from one of the chamber rooms. And as always he was calling him names. What his cousin would want from him this time?

'Go to them, it will do me well to take this walk alone.' Taranir said with a delicate smile and turned back to walk his way out of the Palace. 'I will see you on the fields.'

Oropher sighted delicately. Yes, maybe Taranir should have a time on his own to gather thoughts and prepare himself for the conversation with Faron. Oropher doubted Faron will blame Taranir anyhow or hold it against him, but still, it would be hard enough for Taranir to speak about this.

He turned and directed his steps deeper into the Palace and he passed by two rooms to find Galathil in the third one, though he was not alone.

Celeborn and Arvellon were there as well. They were all sitting on a wooly carpet and Galathil delicately held Nimloth by hands, helping her standing on two legs and making small steps. It was still too early for her to walk alone, but from what Oropher saw, Nimloth was eager to learn.

'Is there a reason you are shouting like a stag during rut?' Oropher asked walking inside and he detached his swordbelt to place it on a sofa nearby.

'Yes. I know you are deaf like a mole so I have to speak loudly to you.' Galathil said. 'And we wanted to see a bit more of you. Though we know you are busy, day and night.'

'This last comment was meaningful as I suppose?' Oropher said as he sat between Celeborn and Arvellon who was now playing with little Nimloth.

'Yes, it was. Do you want to tell us something?' Galathil said as he crossed arms on chest, smiling meaningfully.

'No, I don't think so.'

'So this tall, black-haired ellon walked out of your apartment by accident?'

'His name is Esgar. And he is a great guy.' Arvellon said as he was playing in paws with Nimloth. 'He often comes to the tavern to drink with soldiers. He is good with cards and in drinking, he is very well known on the fields especially for his work. Less known around the Palace.'

'And even better known by our Oropher.' Galathil said and Oropher cleared his throat, finally submitting.

'Alright, there is something between us. But it's not yet anything serious.'

'I feel betrayed. We were supposed to marry each other.' Celeborn said as he cought Nimloth, who was crawling now in front of him on the wooly carped, and he rised Nimloth up causing her to laugh with innocent hapiness.

'It's high time for you to finally find someone!' Galathil said and while he was saying his disquisition to Galathil, Arvellon turned to him and smiled.

'I'm happy that you found someone like Esgar. He is a really good elf.' he said. 'I meet him in the tavern quite often and he even asked about you sometimes. As I look at it now, I should have guessed there may be something to it.'

'Did he really?' Oropher said with a bit of incredulosity and he shook his head. So Esgar was interested in him for quite some time, just as Oropher was in him.

'Since we are here all together, I have proposition for you.' Celeborn said when Galathil was done with his speech. 'I am leaving to the Tower in three days with Ciryion. And the army send three units to each corner of our Kingdom. I think it would be wise for us to move out at the same time with the team that goes to the forest of Neldoreth. And I proposed it should be Bressil's unit who should join us.'

'Bressil is going to the forest of Region.' Oropher said, then he shook his head. 'Does literally anyone beside you knows about this plan?'

'Now you know it. And I already spoke with Arvellon about it.'

'But Arvellon can't make such decision!' Oropher said. 'It's up to Bressil to decide if her team is ready to move out earlier. And the last person to agree on this is me. You can't decide on such thing behind Bressil's back.'

'I told you he will say something like this!' Celeborn said to Arvellon as he laughed a bit. 'Worry not, Oropher. I will take care of it as officially as it should be. First with Bressil, then with you.' he continued. 'It would be good to leave as larger group. And around middle way through the forest we will split up.'

'Well, if Bressil will agree...I don't see why I should not.' Oropher said. 'So, this was a proposition you wanted to speak about?'

'No, my proposition is to meet up, spend some time together and drink wine. We won't be back with Arvellon in Menegroth for quite a time, so we should do it.'

'Splendid idea. I'm on it, just say the time.' Galathil said watching over Nimloth and trying to keep her around himself.

'Then maybe the night in two days? When the moon will be in highest point on the sky.'

'Fine by me.' Oropher said as he got up and gathered his swordbelt, attaching it to his waist and already being on his way out. 'Now, I have to leave you. Duty calls. And papers, new orders. And my young soldiers are awaiting their training.'

'Have a pleasant day then, as much as it can be.' Celeborn said and Oropher smiled to his cousins saying his goodbyes before he left the chamber and found his way out of the Palace.

With Taranir back, he could dispose duties to more elves and loose schedules of his soldiers. And knowing that Faron will only get better took of a huge balast off his shoulders and heart. Everything was going for the better and with such good beginning of a day, Oropher couldn't wait for the evening and the night that awaited him with Esgar.


	43. The great sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherever he will go, Amdir will track him down.

It was irresponsible on Oropher's part to ride to Esgar's place. His small house was outside the city in the settlement closest to Menegroth, but it was still too far – at any emergency it will take him too long to respond to it. Not saying that he told no one where he was heading to, so his soldiers won't even know where to look for him.

Old ways to deal with new cravings - as it came to spending pleasant time with someone, Oropher always liked to succumb to his own needs and wants and even most of his relationships couldn't be taken as wise. Neither with Alagos or Luin, only with Celduin it was a most pleasant romance that could do no wrong to anyone...and he didn't even want to think about Rivalt.

In Esgar's place they will have peace and quiet with no one interrupting them as it sometimes happened when he spend the night with his lover in his apartment. He didn't even feel guilt that he was leaving the city. How could he refuse himself spending time with the elf he loved?

Esgar's home was placed on the edge of the settlement. Near the house there was his own workplace with few forges, old and new equipment alike and fireplaces where he warmed steel till it became orange like the late sun in the afternoon. He also had a stable with few stalls and a small paddock where the horses could crop the grass on fresh air, but as for now he had no steeds in there and they were free to leave their own horses in there.

Workplace and a house were separated, but the same emblem hunged proudly on the walls of both buildings – black hammer on a yellow background. It was a symbol of Esgar's profession. Every blacksmith trained in this craft had a right to use it on their own. It was also an assurance that the elf using this sign was trained well in their craft.

Esgar was right when he said earlier that his home was similar to Oropher's apartment – there were a lot of wooden elements and animal hides, many different antlers hunged around on the walls. There was even an antler of a reindeer above the fireplace. No wonder, after all, Esgar's older brother, Nardh, was a professional hunter and he often visited Esgar, bringing him trophies from his many hunts.

They left Menegorth in early evening when the sun was just setting down the horizon. Esgar decided that Oropher needed to try his famous stew soup so in no time he began to prepare it, while Oropher lied himself on the sofa and enjoyed watching him, listening to how his day had been. That he had to once more take care of a vicious and untempered stallion of Lord Raevon, that some other horse lost a shoe, another one didn't even allow Esgar to come closer with a pliers and other equipment, and some Lady percievly and stubbornly asked if it doesn't hurt the horses what he was doing.

Oropher couldn't prevent a smile hearing Esgar's complaining, sometimes he lifted up in his irritation, but then he waved in all with a laugh. It was all Esgar - ever cheerful, understanding, though sometimes tired with ignorance of others. But truly, Oropher didn't know what someone had to do to get on Esgar's bad side. Even when he didn't like someone, Esgar always preferred to avoid them rather then provoke conflict on his own, though he would stand his ground if he will have to. Oropher had to admit that he sometimes proke conflicts himself, especially when he didn't like someone.

A smell of wonderful soup rised all around while Oropher enjoyed his time on comfortable sofa and kept listening to Esgar from time to time asking about something more or saying his opinion. In the meantime of doing so many things at once, Esgar found a moment to come to Oropher and kiss him, then he came back to watch over the stew that was warming up above the fire.

After their pleasant dinner, they moved on the couch to enjoy bottle of strong mead which Oropher brought with himself. Oropher was telling Esgar about Ossiriand and its landscape full of colors. He recalled the hunt he went on with Faron and Celduin, how they met the running bisons head on and also about the remarkable celebration of winter they had in Ossiriand. He held Esgar who was lying between his legs and leaning comfortably on him, and Oropher caressed his head – even after so little time they spent together so close, Oropher quickly learned that Esgar liked when someone was doing it.

Sometimes Esgar asked him about the army – about his soldiers, how the celebration looked like when he was promoted to General. Esgar recalled those moments from his perspective and how loudly it was discussed. The great majority of the elves in Menegroth agreed with this decision and they were content the army had decided to create a third Banner - it meant that there were a lot of soldiers who were ready to protect their Kingdom.

In turn Oropher asked him about his hometown, deep in the forest of Brethil, close to the Amon Obel. On the top of the high hill there was an old oak, powerfully branched and rising high to the sky. It gave pleasant shadow during summer and during winter there was almost no snow below the tree. Esgar told him that there was a tradition in his hometown that two lovers wrote their names on a small rock and hang it up on the branches, between leaves.

'Sometimes I miss it.' Esgar said back then while Oropher poured them some more mead. 'I tried to live in Menegroth, but it was a bit overwhelming. This settlement is perfect, close to the city where I work and here I can rest in peace. And I can travel here and there when someone needs me in another settlement.'

'Then you are the same as Faron, my soldier.' Oropher said still caressing his lover's head and playing delicately with his black hair that fell forwad on his arms and chest. 'He misses Ossiriand. But after the war he and his wife decided to take their family over the safety of the Girdle.'

'I heard what happened to him.' Esgar said. 'Horrible. We can only be glad it ended as it did.'

'Yes, it could have ended worse.' Oropher said, but shook his head shooving away dark thoughts. 'He will be fine and he will come back to his family. That's most important.'

Esgar leaned back his head and Oropher kissed him. There was this dreamy smile on his face and his brownish eyes shone delicately with gold and blue. He started telling Oropher about the hunts he went on with his brother in the past and how their father used to teach them when the were teenagers, and Oropher listened enjoying the story.

Oropher put down his goblet and just by feeling how Esgar was getting closer to him and that his own hands embraced Esgar to feel warm body below his shirt, he knew that it was time for them to change their place. On their way to the bedroom they already took care of most of their clothes that were in a way and soon they new they would warm the cool bed within moments.

As Esgar's house was placed a bit on edge, they didn't have to worry about being all too quiet. Neither they cared to control themselves as strong alcohol got to their heads and the only thing that existed for each of them was their lover.

Oropher truly believed no one will interrupt their wonderful night. Who would have done that? No one even knew where he was. But he was proved different when in the middle of the night he woke up without particular reason as nothing extraordinary happened that should have brought him from his sleep.

He sighted when he looked around the room only to discover it empty as he susppected. The night was peacful as it should be and Esgar was beside him in bed resting peacefully. He thought nothing of it and only lied himself closer to his lover, closing his eyes.

'Oropher!'

The call bordered on a whisper, but in the silent night it was all too well heard. And Oropher knew the elf who was calling him.

He opened eyes again and turned on a bed to face the window where Amdir was peering into the room. He stared at his older cousin bewildered and he wiped out his sleepy eyes, but his first surprise was quickly lost to irritation.

'Amdir!' he said a bit sharply. 'What are you doing here?!'

'Clearly, looking for you. It's very convenient that you are already here, we don't have to sneak out of the city.' he said. 'Come with me. I need to show you something.'

'I am not going anywhere with you!' Oropher said. 'Why are you even pestering me? Can't you see I am off duty, off anything and I am spending my private time?'

'So I see.' Amdir said glancing from Oropher to sleeping Esgar. 'But I waited enough for you. Truly, how can you even find strength to fuck so many times?'

Oropher stared at Amdir considering to threw him down from the window. His irritation easily turned to anger and Amdir walked over thin ice now.

'You are the worst degenerate I have ever met!' Oropher said rising voice a bit too much. 'For how long have you been here?! Don't you know what privacy is?!'

'Hey, I wasn't standing under the window to listen when you're done! I just came back!' Amdir said. 'I came here earlier and I realised that you were busy, so I went to do...my own things.'

'But you are spying on me! Can't I even have a moment of peace from you?!' Oropher growled, sitting more straightly to see Admir better. 'I swear you will regret that you came here!'

'Fine, just don't break my second arm!' Amdir said a bit exasperated. 'I had my reasons to look for you and it's important, so leave your new, sweet lover and come with me.'

'Say this one more time and I will break your jaw.'

'Dress up and leave him, we don't have much time.' Amdir said impatiently. 'It won't take long, so you will come back to him in no time.' he looked down on the ground. 'I will wait near the door!'

Oropher watched Amdir disappear and he felt known anger buzzling blood in his veins. Amdir was utterly insolent in all his doings, but now he crossed all the lines he could. Still, he seemed determined to make Oropher follow him, so maybe there was something of importance he had to show? Amdir didn't even care to answer his threats or anger with the same, showing more impatience.

Oropher cursed under his nose silently and turned to Esgar who was still sleeping, unmoved by anything that happened not long ago. Oropher rised up and got above his lover to kiss him delicately, then he got up, minding to not wake him up. And when Oropher clothed himself, he covered Esgar with thin blanket and then left the house, immediatedy spotting Amdir ahead.

'I swear, if you will get me into something you will wish you had only one broken arm.' he immediately said and Amdir sighted.

'If you are done threatening me, then let me tell you that it won't be a waste of your time.' he said bidding him to follow. 'And my arm is healing well enough, thank you for mentioning. I don't need to have it bandaged anymore.'

Oropher followed his cousin suspiciously and they quickly got off known roads and paths to get through dense bushes and overgrown grass. It was clear to him that they were circling around as if they were going the way perfectly chosen earlier by Amdir. It was clear they were sneaking, Oropher should have known better than hoping that this time Amdir won't get him into something. And soon, Oropher had enough of this aura of a secret - he wanted at least to know where they are heading off to.

'Where are we going?' he finally asked with a whisper, but Amdir immediately silenced him, so he didn't try to talk again.

At last, they seemed to get to the place they wanted. Amdir turned to him and let him know to jump down from a small scarp. As quietly as it was possible, of course.

Oropher followed his cousin and they both landed on quite old roof, overgrown with wines and moss. Oropher cursed in his mind, but maybe this time Amdir was right and it won't be a waste of his time. There was also a low chance they they won't get into troubles.

Following Amdir's lead, he moved as close to the roof as he could so no one would notice them. Right now he had no choice but move forward, but they didn't have to go far. Soon, Amdir stopped them near a small opening in a roof especially made for the smoke to come out so it was possible to make a fire inside a house. Oropher clearly heard voices inside, moreover those were voices he knew and when he peered inside he recognised well known elves, at least most of them.

It was quite dark inside the house, only candles were lit here and there, mostly to shed light on the table near the wall. Two elleths were sitting beside it, one of which was Melian, their Queen. She stared at the pieces of hot coal that were stawn around and she held her hand above them. Melian seemed unbelievably focused and Oropher couldn't see it, but she may had her eyes closed.

More hidden in the shadow lingered Egnaspen. With hands crossed on chest he looked at the scene in front of him and Oropher had a feeling that he was restless. And then there was a third elf whom Oropher didn't know.

Even here Oropher saw how shining elleth's eyes were – azure blue, and yet so light that almost white. And her hair were like sunrise above grasslands, like golden shade of fire. He immediately thought about Laurefindil whom he met far in the west, in the land of Lammoth. And the elleth he looked at right now, had even the same dark skin as Egnaspen, Laurefindil and Artanis.

In Oropher's mind already appeared thousands thoughts and accusations towards Amdir. He looked up at his cousin who was on the other side of the opening. He remembered well Amdir telling him about the secret meetings Melian had with a herbalist outside of Menegroth and that Egnaspen was escorting her each time. Right now, if Oropher wanted this or not, he became a part of this meeting without the Queen or Egnaspen even knowing it. Surely, Egnaspen's soldier's were around standing guard and if Oropher and Amdir will be discovered, they will have a lot of troubles.

Hearing conversation starting anew, Oropher turned eyes away from Amdir to the elves gathered below in the house.

'One thing is clear. The Noldor didn't arrive to Beleriand with peaceful minds. Nor with good intentions.'

It was Melian who said it and at the same time Oropher and Amdir looked up at each other. Oropher frowned deeply, but listened further to what his Queen was saying.

'Coals sticked to my fingers. Thiandel's dreams and divinations are true as always. As much as I would like to deny them this time, I cannot.' Melian continued as she took her hand from above the coals and brought it to her heart. 'Alqualonde was maimed in blood, its people are diminished. And ships of the Teleri burned on the shores of Losgar.'

'I know what you think, brother.' Thiandel said and her voice a deep vibrant sound and listening to it recalled a waterfall falling into a cave. 'But the Noldor are divided. Most of them do not follow Fëanáro.'

'Some of them are following Nolofinwë. But he followed Fëanáro. For me it's enough.' Egnaspen said and only then Oropher realised that the elleth called Egnaspen her brother. He didn't even suspect that Egnaspen had a sister, there were no even tiny romours about it. 'Even some of those who followed Nolofinwë rised a sword against another elf. They are kinslayers. Even his oldest son, Findekáno.'

Oropher looked up when Amdir stirred beside him as if a cold shiver went down his spine. And he had to admit that he felt the same thing.

'This was the first great sin of the Noldor. And I am afraid that not the last.' Melian said as she got up. 'Now we know to be weary of them, but all the more we cannot ignore their presence. The Noldor are noble elves, but proud as well. Many of them wish to have a land under their own rule.' she sighted delicately. 'I will talk with Elwë immediately. He needs to know why the Noldor are here and...he needs to know of the fate of Finwë.'

'My Lady, at sunrise I will warm the coal anew.' Thiandel said. 'Maybe there will be more I will learn. If I do, I will send my gyrfalcon to Egnaspen and I will let you know immediately.'

'Please do. We need to know what we are standing upon before we send a Herald to the Noldor. I don't want to endager anyone.' Melian said. 'We were lucky that Oropher came back from them even though he was not aware of what was fully happening. Neither we did.' she shook her head delicately. 'Thank you for calling me here. But now we should head back with Egnaspen to the city.'

'I will give the orders.' Egnaspen said and when the door opened he called for two nearby soldiers to bring the horses and call the others. Before he was fully gone, he went back to his sister and embraced her heartily, but then he went outside and within few moments Egnaspen's division was gone, escorting their Queen away.

Oropher and Amdir remained on the roof, sticking closely to it and allowing the dark night to blend their shapes so no one would notice them. Only when they were sure that Egnaspen and Melian were gone, they started to climb back the small scarp and only when they were covered by tall grass and bushes, they turned to each other and Oropher was first to jump out with accusations.

'I told you I want nothing to do with it!' he said. 'Evesdropping on a Queen! Are you insane?! It can be counted as treason!'

'This is the thing you are worried about right now?!' Amdir said as ouraged as Oropher. 'Didn't you hear? The Goldohrim stole the ships of Teleri, burned them and then swarmed our land! And how do you think they took those ships?'

'With sword and by force, I know! I heard!' Oropher said, then shook his head remembering the time he spend with Laurefindil and Artanis in their campsite.

'If they came to wage war on us, we will answer with the same!' Amdir said sternly, his molten eyes burned with fire. 'Teleri are our closest kin and they killed our brothers and sisters. It won't be forgiven!'

'Amdir, let's not jump into such conlusions!' Oropher said immediately. 'But I give you a right. From now on we should be ready for every possibility and we should expect anything from the Golodhrim.' he glanced at his cousin. 'You have to get in command of the marchwardens.'

Amdir snorted and looked away, but his eyes still shone lightly.

'As always about the same thing.'

'A moment ago, you said we will answer their threat if there will be war between us!' Oropher said rising in anger. 'So by this you meant only me? That I should stand between Doriath and the Golodhrim?'

Amdir shook his head, but he was still silent. Oropher clearly saw that his cousin was fighting his thoughts and considering. He also knew that Amdir didn't meant to send his alone to war. Amdir's wants were at clash, but at this moment he had to decide what he will do.

'If we will ever have to defend Doriath in the future, we will have to do it together.' Oropher said sternly, but without burning wrath that still boiled his blood. 'I need to know if I can count on you.'

Amdir looked back at him, face grim, yet determined. Oropher knew that if Amdir will decide to do what Oropher was proposing, he will let go of the freedom he carved for all his life. And Amdir left even his home for this freedom.

'I am not saying no.' Amdir said finally and Oropher suspected that it was the  most he could get from his cousin right now.

'I take your word then.' Oropher said. 'And I will be waiting to hear from you.'

Amdir nodded, but he seemed lost in thoughts. But then he glanced at Oropher sternly, though not as grimly as before and he said something Oropher didn't expect.

'I don't want you go to the Golodhrim with a Herald.'

'And what I should do?' Tell the King that I don't want to go? That he should spare me?' Oropher snorted and shook his head. 'This is almost set down that I am going. Only King's order is needed to make it official.'

'After learning what we did, it is not wise to send either you or Celeborn to the jaws of the Golodhrim.' Amdir said. 'I will say it to Elwë if needed. It's not that I care about his opinion.'

'Don't get troubles on yourself.' Oropher said sternly. 'We will go with Celeborn, we are more hardened in battle than the Golodhrim. And I will have all my soldiers on side.'

'This is the only thing that keeps be a bit at ease.' Amdir muttered looking away in dark night and Oropher shook his head hearing this.

'Now you are saying this? After those times when you were making their lives a nightmare?'

'You still don't get it, do you?' Amdir said looking back at him. 'When I was harassing them, as you were saying yourself earlier, I wasn't challenging them to see if they are good enough for you, but to see if they are good enough for me. If I can trust them with your life.' he turned eyes back to the night. 'And I can trust them, Saida as well. Even those youngest ones though now they are not able to save a fly.'

This was something Oropher didn't expect to hear. He remembered how it irritated him that Amdir was pestering his soldiers, especially Nelledir, and yet there was something to it that Oropher expected the least.

'Well, I'm glad you approve of them.' he finally said, Maybe he was wrong to think before that he no longer was important for Amdir. Maybe all his assumptions were too fast. 'And I am glad to know that you care about me.'

'I do. I was always fond of you.'

With those words, Amdir turned and left him. He was never known to be all too vivid with his emotions for others and it seemed that it even became worse as older Amdir became. And Oropher knew better than following him – right now Amdir had to think through his decision and get used to a thought about the new life that awaited him. If he will care to hold on to his word.

Driven by a hunch he looked back at the house and he almost flinched. Below, in the window of the first floor, was Thiandel staring directly at him like a phantom. Her light hair showed a shape of her face and eyes gleamed like moonstones in the dark night. She turned then, and disappeared inside the house and despite himself, Oropher knew he should follow.

He looked back to see if Amdir was truly gone and then he jumped down the scarp, but this time he landed on the ground and cirled the house to get to the entrance.

He knocked few times and opened the door. Candles were burning as they were and chairs were left unmoved since Melian left. Oropher went inside and closed the door behind himself, when he turned, Thiandel was standing in front of him.

'Forgive me for entering without a wait-' he started, but she interrupted.

'Don't be. I wanted you to come here.' Thiandel said with known voice of a waterfall. 'I know you were listening. But you didn't hear all of it and you don't see this situation clearly.'

She turned and came closer to the table where pieces of coal were still lying. Oropher was watching her every move and something about her set him with unease.

'I can't tell you everything.' she started to speak and she gathered pieces of coal to get them into small pot abouve the traditional fireplace. 'But you should now that the elves you met in the west were those under the lead of Nolofinwe. They didn't take part in the kinslaying at Alqualondë.'

'So it's true. They killed our kin.' Oropher snapped and she nodded.

'Neither Artanis or Laurefindil rised a hand against the Teleri.' Thiandel said and Oropher frowned. How could she know their names?

'How do you-?'

'I am aware of many matters that are hidden from others.' Thiandel said, delicately stirring coals in a pot. 'It took me years to first understand that I can read symbols from dreams and visions. At the beginning I couldn't control what I saw and whom it would concern.' she paused for a moment. 'Since then I perfected my skills and now I am able to direct them to see what I want. And for who I want to see it.'

She turned to Oropher who watched her suspiciously. There were elves graced with deeper understanding of their own spirit and closer to magic that the Maiar and Valar posessed. It seemed that Thiandel was one of them, but how could she see something that happened so far away as Alqualonde?

Thiandel approached him closer and stared in his green eyes.

'You are of the blood of Acharn, Oropher Erthorion.' she finally said. 'I knew her from long ago. She was weary of me, because I knew what she did not.'

Thiandel took the pot from the fire and came back to the table. Without further ado she threw them all around, some of them even fall on the ground and when all the pieces were out she put the pot away blindly. She kept staring at the coal and Oropher watched her eyes fixing as if in strange trance.

For a moment she remained like this and when Oropher expected it the least she looked up at him and her eyes had a curious flash.

'There is still something you don't know.' she said and Oropher had unhealthy feeling that she was speaking about Acharn. 'I don't know what it is and who can tell you this or if anyone even knows this. But it's something you will have to face. Acharn's blood warms up the veins of many.'

'You know it makes no sense?' Oropher said and Thiandel smiled delicately.

'It will be for you to judge in the future.' she said a bit amused. 'Melian was too focused on creating her own vision to feel you around. Egnaspen didn't know you were here too. Don't jump out with anything with Amdir as I know you can be both impulsive.'

'Then why you allowed us to listen?'

Thiandel was silent for a short moment as if she was considering what she could tell him and what she couldn't.

'Beside Melian and Elwe it's highly unlikely that someone will know as much as they do.' she said. 'And the times that will come will be...turbulent. When all else will fail, someone else must know what is happening too.'

'How turbulent?' Oropher asked immediately frowning deeply.

'I saw unending snowfall over Doriath. Trees bended under its weight.' Thiandel shook her head. 'I see only symbols. And I cannot tell what exactly will happen in the future.'

It could mean everything. As much as he was concerned it could mean as well a very harsh winter in the years to come. Still, Thiandel was deeply convieced of the seriousness and meaning of her words. She truly believed in dreames that were graced to her.

'Let's hope that everything will remain in peace.' Oropher said and he bowed delicately, yet graciously. 'Thank you for your time. And I will keep in mind your assurance about the Golodhrim.'

'Rest well. There is still a bit of night left.'

Oropher left the house and closed the door after himself quietly. Thiandel was right, thought the night will soon fade and weak beams of the sun will come into view. Without thinking much about it Oropher came back to the Esgar's house at the edge of the settlement, hoping silently that his lover had not woke up to see him gone.

But when he walked up the stairs to the floor to the bedroom, he saw Esgar sitting up on a bedding rubbing his sleepy eyes.

'You were gone?' he asked with the same sleepy voice while Oropher threw the shirt off himself. 'What happened?'

'Nothing, love.' he said as he climbed on a bed and got close to Esgar, taking his face in hands. 'I will tell you everything in the morning.'

When he kissed Esgar, memories from moments ago were lost immediately. Right now there was only Esgar – Oropher felt his warm lips on neck, soon marking softly his arms, hands brushing over chest and ribs, teasing him with unfinished caresses. Esgar's hands were slowly getting lower to shove off the rest of his clothes that were in the way and Oropher closed his eyes enjoying every moment of it, resting his hands around his lover's neck while Esgar was pulling him closer as if he wanted to prevent Oropher from slipping away from him again.

Among images of strong Esgar and sensations that made Oropher unshamefully sound his pleasure, there was a single thought about the strange flash in Thiandel's eyes – she didn't tell him everything she saw.


	44. Your love for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleasant day can't be always pleasant till the end.

They didn't sleep for the rest of the night. They only layed close to each other, not even talking, but silently enjoying their time together.Only when the sun started to shed more light, they decided that it was their time to get up and get ready for their duties.

Together, they prepared a quick meal they could take with themselves while riding to the city. And during their preparations Oropher started to explain why he was gone this night, though as much as he wanted, he knew he couldn't say all that had happened – neither that they were evesdropping on the Queen or what they learned about the Golodhrim. And to fill the rest of the story, Oropher said a thing or two about Amdir.

'He really climbed the roof to the window?' Esgar said amused. 'And he-?'

'I don't know what he heard or saw.' Oropher said. 'But I will make sure he won't do it again.'

And he will have to make sure that Amdir will leave Esga alone. As nice as it was to hear that Amdir cared about him, Oropher wished his older cousin will stay away from his private life.

'Don't get angry! For me, it's even funny.' Esgar said as he bid his own horse to come closer to Oropher's one and he embraced Oropher by waist, kissing his cheek heartily which made Oropher smile.

Esgar took it much better than Oropher thought. In his place, Rivalt would have been furious and probably he would have been a bit angry that Oropher left him to go somewhere with Amdir. Though he would have lived through Amdir – if it would have been someone else, then there would have been a problem. Rivalt was always jealous of Oropher and he especially glanced at Alagos with a bit of viciousness.

'I will ride straightly to the Royal Stable, I even left my equipment there. Do you want to see me off before you will go your own way?'

'Now I can't refuse you.' Oropher said and until they were still quite far away from the city they rode close to each other and holding hands.

It was long since Oropher went to the stable near the court of the King. Immediately there was noticeable difference between this one and the one Oropher saw everyday on the fields. In here, each stall had an emblem stating what House owned the steed. Stalls were made of wood, but it was a very light in colour and matched the floor made of a granite. Each horse had its equipment near the stall and each piece gleamed and was taken care of.

Esgar dismounted and lead his own horse to a stall for guests – there were quite many of those, either for a guards or soldiers who had a business at the court, or the guest that will arrive from Falas or settlements outside the city. Oropher on the other hand stopped Huro in the middle of the stable and let the horse nudge with another one which curiously peered from the stall and desperately leaned forward huge head.

'I am meeting up with my cousins this night.' Oropher said to Esgar when he came closer and got his hands up to lean on a saddle and Oropher's hip. 'Arvellon and Celeborn are leaving Menegroth for a long time. We want to spend together some time.'

'Hmm, I will miss you. But I understand, of course.' Esgar said. 'I remember that Arvellon said something about his leave in a tavern.'

'You seem to know each other pretty well.'

'Because I know him and his division well. We often drink together and I always outplay them in cards.'

'I even heard that you used to ask him a thing or two about me.' Oropher said and Esgar looked at him innocently.

'I don't know what you mean.'

Oropher shook his head and brushed Esgar's cheek with fingers as he was too high to lean down to kiss him. Then, at the same time they glaced back to one of the wide entrances of a stable when they heard a sound of hooves, getting louder and louder on the marble floor.

Despite themselves they straightened up as if a bolt went through them. Esgar took his hand from around Oropher who in turn placed his own hand on a saddle. Their reason took the lead over heart – they both knew they shouldn't show off with a feeling that was between them. That is, if they wanted to live in peace without rumors all around. It could even be said that they shouldn't show off with being together.

It was no one other but Lord Fanor and beside him Erthor on his brown Eryn who came back from their ride. Neither them or horses seemed too tired so it was probably a simple ride through the wide gardens in the western part of the Caves or they rode outside the city to get fresh air. But undoubtedly they were discussing some important matters.

'Father. Lord Fanor.' Oropher greeted the Lord as he should and he was greeted in turn, and then he looked back at Erthor.

'What a pleasant surprise to see you, Oropher.' Erthor said while Fanor left them to take his horse to its stall. 'I barely remember time you showed yourself here.'

Erthor dismounted and patted his horse on neck and only then Oropher noticed that Esgar was no longer beside him. He sneaked out of the presence of the Princes and high Lord, and now he was preparing equipment that lied nearby to start his work. It was like a brutal crash with reality and everyone came back to their placed where they belonged. As soon as he realised this, Oropher's heart stinged once but powerfully.

'Thank you, Glin.' Erthor said when an elleth appeared to take his horse away and then he looked up at Oropher, coming closer to him. 'Are you thinking about moving Kairon here? There are still free stalls that belong to our House. Maybe your horse will feel better here and moving Kairon here will take a lot of work from the stable masters on the fields.'

'Actually, yes, it's not a bad thought.' Oropher said, still a bit lost as his mind still lingered on Esgar. At once he removed himself from before the eyes of the noble elves that belonged to great, esteemed Houses. Despite his cheerful nature, even Esgar knew that his place was not among them.

'Is something on your mind?' Erthor asked glancing at Oropher a bit worried as always perfectly sensing if something was hapenning. 'Is it about Faron? Is he alright?'

'He is fine and he will be even better.' Oropher said and he smiled delicately to his father before he dismounted.

It couldn't be like this. It was not right at all. How they were supposed to be together with Esgr when even before his own father Oropher had to pretend that they didn't know each other. How they will make their future together?

Oropher was silent for a moment, but just a moment ago he made a decision to do something he promised himself to do so long ago. He only regretted that it had to be done in such place.

'Adar, I have to tell you something I wanted to say so long ago.' Oropher said when he looked up at Erthor. 'I'm only sorry that it has to be here and not in a quiet place of our apartments.'

'I don't like at all how you started this.' Erthor said as he frowned a bit and he waited Oropher to continue, but instead of talking further Oropher looked back at Esgar who was some distance away and he went through his bags looking for right equipment that he needed.

Oropher glanced back at his father, voicelessly telling him to wait and then he went to take Esgar away from his work for a moment. When Oropher cought him, Esgar turned to him and casted him a surprised glance.

'Come with me.' Oropher said quietly and grabbed Esgar be elbow pulling him away.

'But where...I don't think it's-?'

'Please, trust me.' Oropher interrupted and Esgar submitted to this and followed him, but he had this unsure look on his face that Oropher recognised all to well. And soon they both stood under watchful eyes of Erthor.

Right now there was no coming back and Oropher didn't even want to. Decision had been made. He remembered well mix of anger and disppointment he felt moments ago when he found out that Esgar was not beside him anymore. This anger was not directed at anyone – it was about the unwritten laws and hierarchy made by nobles and common elves alike. Fake loyalty to own birth and wish to continue bloodline. While Oropher wanted to love who he wished, as everyone wanted deep in their hearts, and he didn't want to hide it.

'Adar, meet Esgar. He is...-' Oropher said and paused for a moment, looking for a right word. He cought his lover's hand to give them both courage and he looked at Esgar to smile delicately to him, then he finished what he started. '...my partner. We are together'

Esgar returned his smile and gripped his hand tighter for a moment and Oropher knew he made a right decision. Even thought they were together for a short time, Oropher wanted from the beginning to treat Esgar seriously and he wanted others to know it and respect it. Oropher wanted Esgar to know that he loved him, that he was not a temporary caprice of a Prince that will be put on the shelf when any problems would appear.

Oropher never knew himself why he prelonged this conversation with his father. He was never afraid that he would be pushed away and refused to receive love and pride that his father graced him with since birth. Surely, Erthor was aware of his previous relation with Alagos – his friend came to his apartment so often that it couldn't be counted as discussing duties. But his father didn't know that something was between him and Rivalt – about that only few elves knew about. But one thing was clear – Oropher never brought any elleth to his bedroom and it should be enough for everyone to guess why.

Oropher looked back at his father and Erthor glanced at each of them, one after the other and Oropher saw that his silver eyes were soft, not firing up with rightous fury as it sometimes happened when a son or a daughter told their parents that they won't have children and they won't marry who they should. No, Erthor was complete opposite from all of this, yet, he was silent and Oropher didn't know why.

'Adar?' he prompted and he felt Esgar gripping his hand a bit tighter as if at the same time to give him courage, support, calm they both now needed and also to hold him back. Oropher didn't expect anything bad from his father, but he was ready to stand his ground. He will protect Esgar from anyone – from his own family as well and even from his own father.

'Yes, forgive me!' Erthor said as if waking up from such deep thought that he lost connection to reality. 'I was just...I expected the worst since you started with so serious words. And then you graced me with such wonderful news.'

Erthor smiled heartily to each of them and Oropher felt relief spilling over him once a rock slipped off his shoulders. He also felt Esgar loosing up all his tension, though he was still not fully at ease with a presence of Lord Erthor, the First Prince of Doriath.

Then a quiet steps were heard and in no time a messanger appeared near them, dressed in elegant outfit and he bowed gracefully before them.

'My Prince, a missive from the King.' the elf said as he straightened up, but Erthor stopped him with a short gesture.

'Not now. Wait for me in my office.' Erthor said sternly enough so he won't be disobeyed and the elf was gone within a moment. But Oropher, after illegally overhearing what he did during the night, knew that this missive may be crucial.

'It's from the King. It's probably important.' Oropher said, but Erthor shook his head, taking off his riding gloves.

'Right now, you both are important.' Erthor said immediately loosing sterness he showed a moment ago. 'So, Oropher, my proud, impulsive son, and Esgar. I don't believe we have met in person, though I recall seeing you. And many elves praise your work.'

'I am more than glad to hear that my work is noticed, my Lord...my Prince.' he shook his head a bit flustered. 'Forgive me, I don't really know how I should entitle you, Your Enlightened Lorship.'

'I assure you that calling me a Lord is sufficient enough. Especially in such circumstances.' Erthor smiled and glanced at both of them, though he became a bit more serious. 'I am aware of doubts you both have but know that whatever you are planning, you have my support and I won't stand in between you. Do everything in your own time and wherever you are ready.' then he became more merry like once more. 'And, of course, I would like to know you better Esgar. I know you are both busy, but find some time to spare for me. Maybe we can go hunting together?'

'I think that's a great idea.' Oropher said as he looked at Esgar and smiled encouraginly, but then glanced back at his father. 'We will let you know.'

'Very well.' Erthor said, but then sighted. 'As much as I don't want to, my duties call me. The King as well.' with the last look on Oropher and Esgar, he turned away to leave the stable. 'I hope to see you around in some time.'

'Have a nice day.' Oropher said looking after his leaving father, but then he turned to Esgar who did just the same and without thinking much Oropher kissed him firmly, with sudden need he used to feel around Alagos. And Esgar submitted to this, letting him have what he wanted and how he wanted – quick, but showing all he felt and throught right now. It ended shortly, but left them both breathless and Oropher stared in brownish eyes of Esgar who held him by neck and softly caressed back of his head to calm him from this raging uplift.

'Your enlightened Lordship? Wherever you got that from?' Oropher smiled, enjoying caresses he received, feeling that is slowly started working and he came back to peaceful self from a moment ago.

Esgar cleared his throat and Oropher could swear he blushed a bit.

'I didn't want to offend your father.' he said. 'Besides, it's in official protocol about how to adress a Royal Family.'

'Your enlightened Lordship.' Oropher repeated caressing delicately Esgar's cheek with a thumb. Then he eyed him suspiciously. 'Then why you never adressed me or Arvellon like this?'

'Well...because you are not real Princes.'

'Not real Princes? And what is that suppose to mean?' Oropher laughed, clearly amused and Esgar hummed a bit as if wondering.

'You are not wearing distinguished outfits nor you have all too many jewels and rings.' Esgar started saying and he felt Esgar's hand slip down to get around his waist. 'I have never seen you dance and I heard that Princes know all the fancy moves. You don't amuse every guest on a banquet, and you are not mawkish nor moralising, but neither you are trivial.' he paused for a moment and then smiled. 'But you live in a Palace, I give you that.'

'I assure you, when you will meet Celeborn and Galathil you will feel sorry that Doriath has them in Royal Family. They are everything but what you said about a typical Prince.' Oropher said and he kissed Esgar once more, but this time more softy. 'I'm glad we met my father. And don't worry about the meeting he proposed. If he said he wants to know you better, he meant it. He does not wish to judge you.'

'He is still a bit intimidating to me.' Esgar said honestly and he sighted delicately. 'Though you and I are the same age, we lived in different circles and I never had any relations with high nobles.' Esgar said. 'What made you to even do it?'

Oropher embraced Esgar as well and his hands rested on his lower back.

'When they came closer, I noticed you were not beside me anymore.' he started. 'They gave you no reason for it and yet you felt the need to not get in their way. Unconiously, we both knew they should not see us together.'

'I admit I felt this way.' Esgar said and sighted delicately. 'We were rised up in deep respect to those who took on their arms to leas us from the East, to those who made possible buildling of Menegroth.' he paused for a moment. 'It still is deep in minds of many. Our withdrawals from Nobles and elves of even higher station are not made of fear, but out of respect and what I did was not different.'

'But I don't want it this way and I don't want to hide us from anyone. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me.' Oropher said immediately. 'I want you to know it.'

'You are dear to me as well.' Esgar said and he kissed Oropher lightly on lips and then he smiled. 'I have to tell you that when I first came to Menegroth I would have never imagined that one day I will stand in a presence of not one but two Princes of Doriath. And then have one of them so close and kiss him when I wish.'

'I hope we are still talking about me.'

'If I had kissed your father, he might get offended this time!' Esgar laughed and even Oropher smiled when he even imagined such situation and his father's face.

'Well, I don't advise you to kiss him, but even then I suspect you wouldn't have insulted him. More like surprise by anything possible.' he said. 'I assure you that most nobles are hard to offend. And even more of them are already tired of being treated like golden statues.' Oropher continued. 'But there are some who still bite when they can and they will make known their position everytime they can. You don't have to worry about either of them.'

'Well, I have to. I work with each one of those groups every day when I take care of their horses.'

'I hope it's just a matter of time.' Oropher said as he caressed Esgar's arms. 'All in good time...but when we will make our relationship known, I assure you that you will be untouchable.'

'I see those sparks in your eyes. You temper is having it again.' Esgar said and he took his hand from Oropher's waist to get fingers through his grey-sliver hair. 'Our night before...We just wanted to see how it would have been between us...and now I have you as I wanted since so long.'

'Our hearts know better than reason.' Oropher said as he brushed fingers on Esgar's cheek, and then he smiled once more. 'But now a reason should have its word. Our work is waiting. And we are here like swans in the middle of the lake, simpering to each other.'

Esgar laughed at this and quickly kissed him in an answer.

'I hope to see you tomorrow then. Have a nice time with your cousins.' Esgar said letting go of Oropher who called Huro which, in the meantime, made friends with every other steed around. 'And don't get too drunk.'

'This thing I can't promise.' Oropher said and patted his horse that just approchaed him.

Before he jumped on his steed, Oropher was cought once more and turned so he faced Esgar again. And before he said anything Esgar kissed him wonderfully, with such intensity that all Oropher could do in turn was kiss him back. He had to lean delicately back on the horse that was standing behind him so he could support himself and lift up all the emotions Esgar poured into this kiss.

'I love you.' Esgar said absoluty breathless and he couldn't keep himself from kissing Oropher again. 'You are the one. I know it by heart.'

Such warm in heart was something Oropher had not even felt with Rivalt. They didn't say to each such things – yes, there were words of love between them, but they never claimed they were made for each other. And right now Esgar confessed something that Oropher felt for him as well.

'I feel it too.' Oropher said when he managed to get his breath back. 'I love you and I always will.'

It was no kiss that sealed their words, but a heartful embrace. They held each other close and Oropher felt a tiny bit of his own spirit bind shyly to Esgar's one. But even this tiny bit of touch was something utterly explicit – to feel his lover so bare and truthful was emotion too vivid to desribe. Now, they were truly together and it was just their beginning.

When they pulled away, they kissed each other for goodbye – then Oropher jumped on Huro and Esgar came back to his work. They left each other in merry like moods and Oropher's day started so pleasantly that he hoped nothing would destroy it.

Oropher bid Huro to trott down the long marble corridor that would lead him to smaller way to the fields. Once more his mind went back to his father. As he thought, Erthor showed only support and no disdain, and Oropher was sure he will receive the same from the rest of his closest family. His cousins already showed his support and Amdir was never interested who he was taking to bed, but as he used to say – with Oropher out, there were less potential rivals for the hands of marvellous elleths.

Oropher was sure that some of his distant family may be of different view about his relation with Esgar, but their opinions concerned Oropher less than snow during last winter.

The thing that Erthor now knew about them was the first step to make their relationship official, but just as his father said before – they should do such steps only when they were ready. And now, Oropher felt that before they would any more such steps, they should get to now each other with Esgar even better and make their feelings and relation stronger.

With Rivalt, they didn't make their relationship widely known since they were both in the army and it wouldn't be kindly looked upon, ans Oropher agreed to not show off with Rivalt. Nevertheless few elves were aware of their closeness, but it wasn't any of Oropher's family – neither his cousins or uncles and not his father.

As Oropher looked at it now, maybe if more elves would have known abut them, someone would have told him about the game he was drawn into by Rivalt. Surely, engagement of Rivalt and Iestil was a matter widely discussed in the court and many smaller meeting, and Celeborn and Galathil were aware that those two would marry in nearby future – something Oropher didn't know. And since he was never interested in such things, his cousins never graced him with such novelties – this time it came out for the worst. Had they knew that Oropher was in close relation with Rivalt, they would have told him that something was not right.

Only later Oropher learned that Rivalt was officially engaged with Iestil and this was the main motive for him to hold their relationship in secret. For Oropher, this entirely crossed down everything that was between him and Rivalt, and he ended things between them immediately. Though he knew that if things had been different and they would have ended up together with Rivalt, their relationship would have been easier than the one he had now with Esgar.

Rivalt belonged to House Caras and he was the oldest son of the Head of the House. They were not of the Great Four Houses, but they were counted among High Nobles nonetheless. Rivalt would have been a a good choice for Oropher as a partner and none would complain about them being of too different status. Everything would be as it should.

Huro trotted with no hurry and Oropher enjoyed how softly his horse was carrying him. Some time ago he left marble floors of the upper city and now he was riding through the sandy path leading to the fields. When he was almost at the end of it, he heard a commotion and Huro neighted quietly perking ears at loud voices. Not thinking much, Oropher bid his horse to gallop and they entered the fields in no time. And this was the the end of Oropher's pleasant day, at least for now.

A brawl was not in the air, but it was actually happening right in front of him, or rather he just entered to see the last bits of it and Oropher quickly glanced through all the gathered elves to get a tiny bit of idea what was happening.

There were his soldiers in there, but not all of them. He noticed Alagos, clearly perturbed with a blooming purple bruise on his face and blood dripping from his nose. And he was furious, wrath almost dripped with his every breath, angry grimace only confirming it and spilling allover through his hazel eyes.

Saida was there as well, not as perturbed as Alagos, but her uniform was mashed up as if she jerked around with someone and her hair were ruffled, spilling all over her arms in a mess, which immediately cought an eye since Saida always either gathered her hair into ponytail or tied them neatly when she was doing her duty. Tinnu was there as well, though he stood more behind as if Alagos pushed him behind himself. He seemed fine, just as Saida, though his uniform was dirty with sand here and there.

To Oropher's surprise, soldiers of Haerdin and Egnaspen was also there. Beside Saida, there was Auth, fierce like engraged cougar and she had her dagger in hand, Faug and Methen were beside Alagos, Ceven as well. Only Duvain, Egnaspen's deputy held himself between two groups calling for peace.

And in front of his soldiers stood a whole, numerous division of Mablung, fierce and dangerous like enraged bulls. Some of them were also ruffled, Ningaer had even a long bleeding wound on his neck – from Auth's dagger as Oropher suspected. And there was also Rivalt – he as well had a bruise on his face and ruffled uniform. Seeing both Alagos and Rivalt perturbed like that, Oropher couldn't hink different but the obvious reason of this fight, though he hoped he will be proved different.

'Hand him over and I will just leave a scar!'

It was Lavan who growled out those words towards the wall of other soldiers. Oropher freely agreed that he didn't like many elves, Aenor Orchalion on top of them, but in comparison to Lavan, it could be said that Oropher felt something close to love towards Aenor. He would rather spend his life tied to Aenor by hand, serve each noble as an assistant, dance and amuse every guest on a banquet than even offer a hand in a greeting to Lavan.

'What I can leave you are your own teeth in hands if you won't step away from my soldiers!' Oropher said loudly as he stopped his horse and dismounted, entering the area of conflict and immediately placing himself beside his soldiers.

'The right is on our side and we are free to do what we wish with it!' Hadh, another of Mablung's soldiers called immediately. He stood beside Lavan as two others, the more prone for conflict that happened.

'Come closer and test it then!' Oropher called immediately, not paying attention to Duvain who placed himself in front of them to prevent any conflict. 'I won't leave you just a scar!'

'Brave Priencling with a wooden sword!' Lavan growled out immediately. 'After I will maul you in sand, don't forget to crawl back to the Palace!'

'You are not even worth answering, scum.' Oropher said hearing known storm gathering above with unrelenting, powerful winds that gave him strength.

'I will teach you some humility.' Lavan growled out, his brown eyes flashed with such anger Oropher could swear they turned red.

'Humility?' Sidhem near Lavan repeated as he spit on the ground while Amar beside him snapped his fingers. 'I will show the Princeling blood! His own!'

Conflict was unavoidable and Oropher bristled when four warriors of Mablung broke out of their ranks and boldly started to come closer like hyenas that finally decided to chase out lions. Because they were strong and they could.

Oropher didn't intended to wait until either of them will be close enough. He handled for his dagger and just as he wanted to push through Duvain, two things happened at the same time.

Orthon entered the area powerful like an avalanche. Hadh stepped aside just on time, but Sidhem was not fast enough to evade the jaws of a lion. Orthon seized him and held down like a ragged doll while Lavan, Hadh and Amar dispersed and kept their distance. Even they knew to be weary of Orthon and his impossible strenght.

'Stand down!'

Furious call spilled authority all over the area and made them turn to face their commander if they wanted this or not. Mablung's presence immediately brough everyone to their senses and Oropher let go of his own dagger and went to take away Orthon who was still pressing Sidhem to the ground, painfully enough that the elf groaned from time to time, trying to free himself.

'Orthon, let's go, it's enough for now.' he said quietly and grabbed his friend by arm puling away. And Orthon listened obediently to his leader and let go of Sidhem who jumped away immediately as if burned.

Beside Mablung was Egnaspen who glanced through his own soldiers, also clearly trying to guess what this was about since they reacted and got themselves into such conflict.

Mablung stared at them and they were all silent, not daring to move even slightly from their places, and they awaited his words. But Mablung said nothing – he turned, briefly looking at Egnaspen, and then he went back towards the building where he came from. And his soldiers knew they were expected to follow – soon Mablung's division was all away.

Oropher glanced after them for a moment with sharp, angry eyes, but them he turned to face his own soldiers. Alagos was still steaming with wrath and Tinnu was somewhere behind older warriors. Egnaspen joined him and as they stood arm to arm together they watched their soldiers, expecting some good explanations.


	45. Last chance with the same wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we don't want to admit how we can be affected by someone.

'Well?' Egnaspen prompted when all of the soldiers in front were silent, as if they had to calm down their anger so it won't get into their voices.

'Don't expect explanations from us if we did something wrong!' Ceven said grimly as he stubbornly looked at Egnaspen, his own commander.

'I have to support him, Eganspen.' Duvain sighted. 'We had all the right to stand in this fight.'

'Then I want to hear about it.' he said and only then Oropher realised that beside Orthon there was only Tinnu and Alagos who were left and Auth with Saida disappeared from sight some time ago.

'We don't like arrogance and lynching.' Faug started and he shrugged his arms.

'We saw how it all started.' Methen said as he glanced at Faug. They were both soldiers of Haerdin's division who also had many animosities with the warriors of Mablung. 'Out of the blue, Rivalt came to Alagos and hit him, shouting something clearly angered.' he sighted. 'And you now how Mablung's soldiers are. Most of them appeared immediately like lousy hornets. Now, that they have nothing to do, they are more like stray dogs that look for a fight.'

'Even when we got to Alagos, we were easily overwhelmed.' Faug continued and Oropher glanced at his friend, who dried a bit of blood with his sleeve and then he smiled delicately, nodding his head to show that he was alright. 'There were at least fifteen of them, all angered and agressive, focused to get Alagos in their hands.' he paused then. 'Then, by chance, there were Saida and Tinnu who were passing by.'

Just by how Faug said it, Oropher immediately didn't like where it was going and Egnaspen next to him frowned visibly.

'They tried to help, obviously.' Methen said. 'But all of it got out of control...quickly and brutally.'

'Let's not round it anymore.' Alagos said and he grimaced as he spoke, clearly his jaw and face pained him. 'As many as there were of them, they could easily pick up their victims. Some were still determined to get to me, while others decided that it would be funny to tear away and push around the youngest one.' he looked back briefly at Tinnu, but then his eyes darkened with still present rage. 'And some decided that it would be even nicer to have a closer look on Saida.'

'What do you mean by this?' Egnaspen asked before Oropher opened him mouth to snap out something wrathfully.

'They just handled her like a rag doll.' Faugh said. 'Laughing, pushing to each other's arms. Taking clasps from her hair so they could see them spill over her arms. As they said themselves, she had such hair that it was a waste to not see them.'

'Actually they were saying a lot of things.' Methen interrupted. 'Very...vulgar.'

'What they were doing was vulgar!' Alagos said immediately and he glanced from Oropher to Egnaspen with fury in hazel eyes. 'They were handling her with no thought and laughing at her defiace! They were like unappeased beasts!'

'I need names.' Oropher said, strangely calm since the stae he was in right now was everything but calm and blood almost buzzled inside his veins.

'Oropher, let's not do anything rush.' Egnaspen said placing hand on his arm.

'I heard enough to drag them before the Tribunal!' he growled out immediately. 'I will make sure they will get a lifetime in a cells deep below the caves!'

'I know they deserve it.' Egnaspen leaned to him and said quietly. 'Take care of other soldiers first and let them say the whole story.'

As always, Egnaspen was right. Before he will get in his own fight, he had to take care of Alagos and Tinnu, and then find Saida.

'Basicly, we could do nothing.' Faug continued when Egnaspen nodded at him. 'Me, Alagos and Methen were separed from Tinnu and Saida by the wall of soldiers who were still determined to get Alagos's skin.'

'Then Duiven, Auth and Ceven appeared.' Methen continued nodding to the warriors. 'Auth immediately went to help Saida, while Ceven and Duiven helped out Tinnu. When all of us were separated it was not long before Oropher appeared and Orthon after him.'

'They didn't manage to do more harm?' Enaspen specified and all of them shook their heads.

'No, they didn't.'

Oropher glanced at Egnaspen, still adamant about his right. He clearly saw that Egnaspen was also out of his calm composture and sparks flashed dangerously in his eyes showing that he won't leave this matter so it can be solved without his involvement.

'We will have a talk with Mablung about it.' he said. 'In the meantime, evade Mablung's soldiers and don't provoke fights. Try to go back to your duties. Duiven, a word.'

When all of them started to disperse slowly, Oropher's soldiers still stood as they were looking at their commander and awaiting his words. And Oropher looked at each of them in turn.

'I assure you I will have a talk with Mablung, soon enough. And it won't be a pleasant conversation.' Oropher said and his voice dropped low with a promise. 'As I guess, Saida is with Auth. When you will see her, send her to me. I would like to talk with her.' he looked at Tinnu who now stood between Alagos and Orthon. 'Tinnu, go and rest if you want.'

He glanced at Orthon, voicelessly bidding the warrior to take care of Tinnu, and obediently, Orthon nodded, placing hand on Tinnu's arm and they both started to walk away. Oropher clearly saw fury that started to rise up in Orthon. He couldn't affort to have him anywhere near Mablung's soldiers right now as it would definately end up with a bloody fight.

As he glanced at Alagos they both sighted at the same time. Oropher got closer to his friend and embraced him with arm, leading to the shadowy place where no one will hear them.

'Have anything more to say than what I heard so far?' Oropher asked as they sat below the pine tree.

'I do, a lot more.' Alagos said and he shook his head, grimacing again, but this time from anger. 'It was horrible to look at. With Tinnu, they behaved like typical bullies, there was not much he could do against three of them. And Saida...she never met them, so she didn't know what to expect from them. Though even I would not have thought that they can do something like this.' he sighted deeply. 'And I could do nothing.'

'Alagos, don't blame yourself.' Oropher said. 'As was said before, there was a wall of soldiers between you and Saida or Tinnu. How many? Nine? Ten? It was impossible to get past them.'

'I know. But I still feel pathetic.' Alagos said sounding extremly bitter. 'But let me tell you more about what happened. Mostly, it was just as Faug and Methen said. Rivalt came to me and immediately hit me in the face. He shouted something about threats and jokes that can cost me a visit in the infirmary. He threw this on the sand.' he took a sizable dagger that rested at his belt. 'He said he woke up with this dagger driven into a bedrest just above his head, with sharp steel down, towards his face. And he claimed that I did that. The problem is that I don't even know where he lives.'

Oropher took the dagger from Alagos, all pieces of puzzle getting together as if it was simple from the beginning. Alagos couldn't have done that, there was no way for it. Not because he didn't know where Rivalt lived, but because this dagger didn't belong to him – it belonged to no one other but Amdir.

I have one more elf to hunt down. And I think you know about whom I'm talking about – those were Amdir's own words. It seemed that his cousin's hunt was succesful. And once more Amdir broke his promise he gave to Oropher.

'I assure you that Rivalt won't be a problem anymore.' Oropher said as he stared at the dagger. 'But you should know why he accused you of doing it.'

'I'm curious myself, I'm all ears.'

'First, you were one of those who knew about our relationship.' Oropher started. 'Rivalt was always jealous of you and he knew that we were close, even when I was with him. He also knew that he won't manage to break our friendship.'

'He was very possessive in his love for you.' Alagos said, then he glanced at Oropher a bit uncertainly. 'Do you think that he...that he thinks that we were meeting up behind his back? That you were cheating on him?'

'I don't know.' Oropher said honestly. 'Rivalt never asked me straightly about this. And I would not have guesed that such thing even crossed his mind.' he continued. 'But then, Rivalt is aware that I told you what happened between me and him.'

'Let's be honest. He played on you. If not to say that he used you.' Alagos sneered. 'He deserved it, whoever done this to him.'

'Let's not dig this out.' Oropher said. 'But aparently one elf managed to learn about all of this by himself. Someone clever and determined. Last time I met my older cousin, he said he has one elf to hunt down and that I know who he means by this.'

'Amdir?' Alagos said though with no surprise and then he shook his head. 'I should have expected that!'

'It's his dagger and I have no doubt that it was Amdir who sent Rivalt this innocent threat.' Oropher said and then he frowned. 'Don't be so happy about this! Rivalt blamed this on you, after all! And look what happened to Tinnu and Saida!'

'I know, but each time I imagine Rivalt's face...' Alagos shook his head. 'Your cousin will never change, will he?'

'Highly unlikely.' Oropher said and he grimaced again. 'I need names of those who did it to Saida.'

'And who else?' Alagos shrugged his arms. 'It was Lavan, Hadh and Amar, but it was Sidhem who had the greatest fervour for it.'

Oropher nodded, for a moment lost in own thoughts. It won't remain unresolved, oh no. Oropher will have them get the worst punishment possible.

'Go to the infirmary for some smudges. Rest if you want to.' he said to Alagos who shook his head.

'I'm alright to continue my duty. Maybe I will just go by to see Tinnu.'

Oropher nodded and after he got up he helped Alagos to rise on his legs. Then he patted his arm and bid him to go towards infirmary while Oropher himself turned towards the building and grimaced, preparing himself for confrontation that was coming.

He climbed up the stairs and in no time he walked down the small corridor towards Mablung's cabinet that was now closed. With each step there were louder thunders sounding around and his green eyes lightened up with known fury. He was determined to get what he wanted, but confrontation that was ahead could end differently than he wished it to.

The room was big enough to gather all of Mablung's division. And Mablung himself was standing behind his desk, with arms behind his back he stared at each of his soldiers. But as Oropher walked inside, everyone present in the room turned to him.

Are you lost, snot? This was unsaid question that spilled thought the eyes of many. Oropher felt the waves of hostility and by angry grimaces of faces, Oropher saw with ease who wished him all the bad.

'Still having a word with your prestigous division?' Oropher said as he walked deeper into the room to be closer to Mablung. 'Well, right now I want to have a word with you and I want only one thing.' he glanced back at four warriors who stood close to the wall. 'I want them judged and sentenced for what they have done.'

'They won't stand before the Tribunal.'

Oropher turned to Mablung who stood with arms crossed on chest and watched him. His eyes were calm enough, but one word too much and Mablung will turn to his worst side possible - Oropher knew it, but this was one of those times he was ready to stand against Mablung's anger.

'Have they even told you what happened? Or as always they turned everything for their own favour?'

'I precisely know what happened.' Mablung said. 'I also know that your soldier threatened one of mine.'

'Rivalt as always is fast to make fast assumptions. Alagos didn't do what Rivalt accused him for.' Oropher glanced at the elf for a brief moment, but Oropher quickly turned back to Mablung. 'But can we talk again about how your soldiers treated mine?' he said then and his eyes flashed with bolts. 'You were always so fast to scold me for behaviour of my division, but at least my soldiers don't bully others nor they find fun in forcing themselves on others!'

'You are absolutely correct.' Mablung said. 'Still, none of my soldiers will stand before the Tribunal and they won't be judged for what they have done.'

'Just because they are your soldiers?!' Oropher snapped out furiously, bristling immediately at what Mablung insinuated.

'Of all the elves you should understand me.' Mablung continued, still calmly and not allowing Oropher to get him off balance. 'You are always fangs and claws behind your soldiers. Don't be surprised I do the same for my own.'

Oropher had so many accusations he barely knew which one utter first. What Mablung's soldiers did was against the law of Doriath and they won't be judged for it! Injustice! How can Mablung even allow it?

Except that Mablung allowed it many times. Even countless times when Oropher's soldiers, or even Oropher himself, did something against the law. And none of them was ever arrested nor judged for what they have done. Mablung's protection reached very far.

And yet what those soldiers did to Saida seemed more vivid and wrong. It felt right that they should get punished for it.

'For what is worth, I assure you such situation won't happen ever again.' Mablung said, interrupting Oropher who opened his mouth to say something. 'They know what will happen if they will.'

Oropher almost snorted at this, but didn't answer anything at all. He turned to walk out and he felt he was still held under watchful eyes of stout warriors that were around. Even then Oropher couldn't contain himself and he forcefully pushed Lavan on the wall behind him, but what he said next was directed to everyone present in the room.

'I will see any of you anywhere close to my soldiers-!'

'Oropher, leave him!' Mablung said before he managed to say his threat. And obediently listening to his commander Oropher stepped away from Lavan, but still green eyes flashed at gathered warriors.

Only then he realised that Lavan have not attacked him back. He should, damn, he should have – Lavan wouldn't have passed by a single chance to get in a fight with him and others around him should have backed him up immediately. Oropher would stand no chance against them Yet, they did nothing, even when Oropher treated Lavan with such agression.

Oropher realised it was not because Lavan didn't want to, but because he didn't dare to – he didn't dare to attack him back, to even rise a finger on him, growl something back or look wryly at him. Only his hateful eyes showed Oropher how much he wanted.

So, Mablung truly got his soldiers on a short leash and held them tightly. Oropher sincerely hoped they will choke on their every step. And he could be sure that Mablug meant what he said – next time his soldiers will do something like this, they would wish Oropher got their skins before.

A single wave of hand was enough for all the soldiers to know that they were to leave. Lavan passed by Oropher not even casting him a glance, but instead it was someone else who cought Oropher's eye.

'You will get close to Alagos again and I will make sure you will be judged for assault.' he said quietly, but wrathful enough and Rivalt stopped to glance back at him.

'You will always choose him over me. It was always like this and it always will be.' Rivalt said with a bit stiffled voice.

'You even dare to suggest such a thing.' Oropher shook his head. 'I would choose Alagos over you a thousand times and more.'

Rivalt didn't even grimace at his words – he just turned and followed his companions and Oropher watched him go, feeling no remorse.

Soldiers walked out of the room in silence and in the same silence they passed the corridor of the building. For everything worth, Oropher could be sure that he won't hear about them again. Till their next duty, Mablung's soldiers will be more quiet than a mouse in its burrow.

'Better tell me why you are so sure about Alagos's innocence.' Mablung said and Oropher turned to him.

'Because I know for a fact that it was Amdir who did it.' he said and he reached for a dagger to place it on a desk. 'It's his weapon and he is capable of doing such a thing. I don't know what Rivalt did to him, but most likely Amdir had his reason.'

'Most likely?' Mablung repeated though he seemed as if he expected nothing else. 'It seems like Amdir to do such a thing. And I don't have time to track him around the city to confirm it.'

By how Mablung said it, Oropher knew that he will leave this matter. Besides, there were not true evidence confirming Amdir's fault, but Oropher was sure that if confronted, Amdir would have confirmed that it was indeed him who did it. Amdir didn't twist aroud the matter, but faced it straight on and provoked the conflict. Oropher almost imagined his cousin's smile and crossed arms on chest in such provokative posture that fists almost itched to hit him.

Mablung may leave this matter, but Oropher will find his cousin and confront him. Amdir promised to not get involved in this and he broke this promise. Besides, Oropher didn't wish anyone to pry into his private life, all the more that the matter with Rivalt was long ended.

'I will go back to my duties.' Oropher said and he turned to leave the office. Mablung didn't stop him, both of them knew to better not continue this conversation, either way one of them will finally snap and it will end in anger on both sides.

He barely left the office when on the other side of the corridor it was no one other but Saida who appeared in the entrance to the building. As Oropher noticed her immediately, so Saida directed eyes at him.

'You wanted to speak with me?' she said more than asked, and she didn't seem to be moved anyhow about what happened.

'Yes, come inside.' he said and after Saida walked in, he followed and closed the door behind.

Oropher took a look on his soldier. She was back in her elegant outfit and hair were clasped tightly once more. Surely, Auth made sure to help her out and maybe support her with good word.

'By now, I know well what heppened. I wanted to make sure they didn't do any more harm than what was described to me.' Oropher said, but Saida waved it all away.

'Beside that they treated me with no respect, they didn't do any harm to me.' she said. 'I was not sad or touched about what happened, but angry. Terribly angry. Even during my training I didn't meet anyne who treated me lower or with such lack of respect because I am an elleth. And I would not expect that Mablung's soldiers will behave like this.'

'They are very...hard team of higly experienced warriors.' Oropher said. 'Many of them started their warrior's path when they woke up at the Waters.

'They are much different than other Ancients I care to remeber.'

'Some say they saw too much blood to form and grow as they should. Almost like trees in Taur-im-Duinath.' Oropher shrugged his arms. 'As far as I am concerned it doesn't excuse them. But I can say that such situation won't happen ever again.'

'Oropher, jerks are everywhere.' Saida almost laughed. 'Just because I have not experienced bullying or humiliation during training, it doesn't mean that other elleths were so lucky as I was. There are quite many conflicts I had to resolve and put down ellons who were too hot under collar. It's rare, but it still happens.'

'You know we try to rip out this kind of behaviour. Bullying is not acceptable.' Oropher said. 'I trust you make this clear enough.'

'Clearer than the sun.' Saida confirmed, nodding head at his words. 'I am truly alright about what happened and Auth helped me get back to order. I will come back to my duties, there are some things I need to see done.'

'Very well, then.' Oropher said and Saida passed by him, soon leaving him alone in his office.

Oropher sighted, but he decided to not think much more about what happened or he will go to Mablung again and lash out at him. Instead, he wanted to check on the reports that officers surely left him. Before he realised it was a late afternoon and at this moment, everyone actually finished their tasks for today and not started them as Oropher. But before he managed to look at any of the reports, Oropher glanced thorugh the window, in a corner of his eye noticing a well known elf that moved around as if he was a shadow. And then he disappeared, somewhere between old barns on the edge of the fields.

Reports will have to wait then. Oropher now had other matter to take care of and he won't miss a chance to have a talk with his cousin face to face. He quickly left the building and gaining no attention Oropher as well disappeared among the old buildings, looking around and at the ground to look for any signs where Amdir could go. There were many others better in tracking than Oropher, but if he was determined enough then he got results he wanted.

Oropher hid himself in between two barns on the verge of the fields and he patiently waited for Amdir to pass by. He was not disappointed.

Amdir appeared, clearly in merry mood and he threw up and down an apple which he had in hand. And when his cousin was close enough Oropher grabbed him by shoulders and dragged in a tiny dark space between the barns and pushed him on the wall in front of himself.

'Well, cousin, you are still a good tracker!' Amdir laughed and crossed his arms on chest. Apple fell somewhere, pushed out of hands. 'Are you here to arrest me for stealing an apple from the barn?'

'This night you came for me to go to the herbalist.' Oropher began as if he didn't hear anything that Amdir said a moment ago. 'You said you went to do your own things. What were you doing?'

'Is that really important?' Amdir shrugged his arms, in known dismissive mood that quickly put others in anger. 'It's nothing you should be concerned about.'

'You went to Rivalt, didn't you?' Oropher asked enraged and Amdir smirked delicately.

'Then why you ask me if you already know?'

'Jokes stick close to you?' Oropher pushed Amdir back on the wall when his cousin tried to get away. 'Rivalt blamed this on Alagos and from there all of it fell like a snowball down the hill! What you caused by threatening Rivalt, had terrible consequences!'

In the meantime as he was saying this, Amdir took out his dagger and he started to look at it, sometimes polishing it with a bit of his sleeve. It only angered Oropher more.

'Don't play with it when I'm talking to you!' he called pushing the weapon out of his cousin's hand and he threw it somewhere on the groud blindly. And finally, Amdir focused on him, but his golden eyes were getting only more sharp and Oropher knew that his cousin slowly started to have enough of this. 'Beside everything, I told you to not get involved in this! You promised me!'

'Well, I changed my mind.' Amdir shrugged his arms, his amused mood from before was lost within a moment. 'What will you do about it?'

'Obviously, I can do nothing since I can't rely on your words.' Oropher said and he crossed arms on his chest in sudden need to close himself on his cousin. 'Just don't expect me to believe in anything you say!'

'Did I ever give you a reason to believe in any of my words?' Amdir snapped and his molten eyes stinged painfully with warmth with anger.

'Playing big, as always.'

'It's no game, Oropher.' Amdir said, his eyes flashed fiercely. 'Believe it or not, but I had a reason to arrive to Menegroth.'

'Of course you do. But no one is worthy enough to know this reason.'

The stared at each other, eyes furiously clashing and Oropher lost more and more patience the longer this silence was. Somewhere deep in his heart, Oropher felt that there was something Amdir wished to tell him and yet it was covered by a tall wall and binded with chain. Amdir was never able to open himself enough, he was never able to express his feelings and it seemed that it got only worse when he got much older.

'You know, I will live through everything, just be honest with me.' Oropher finally said. 'If you want nothing to do with me, then just say it.' then he added sternly. 'But it works in both directions, so don't come to me again with any more of your self-called genious ideas! And don't interfere in my private life!'

Amdir looked down at him, still silent, his molten eyes stinged as ever when Amdir was angry. But he was silent and it drove Oropher mad. He didn't understand what Amdir wanted from him – on the one hand he kept his distance and then in another moment he came to Oropher with some business, as if nothing ever changed or happened between them. It was frustrating and he didn't know what to do with it, and this feeling that Amdir wanted to tell him something was utterly irritating.

When Amdir turned his eyes away and unsticked himself from the wall to walk away, Oropher grabbed him powerfully and pulled back.

'What is wrong with you?!' he called angrily, but despite himself there was also disbelief in his voice. 'Why are you like this?! Why you are always slipping away each time I try to reach out to you?! I send so many birds to the Tower in the past, did you even care to see what I wrote?!' he called and he shook his cousin once and powerfully. 'Why you will never even think about me in all of this?!'

Amdir stood like this, still not looking at him and Oropher grabbed his second arm and forced him to turn back and face him.

'Amdir, damn it, I am trying to help you-!'

Amdir forced him to take his hands away and this time it was him who pushed Oropher back on the wooden wall and he grabbed Oropher by collar, only then revealing a glove on his left hand that was covered in sharp spikes. Some of them stinged Oropher in jaw and lower cheek, but he could only look at his cousin who in turn was staring at him with such crushing intensity and ire that it bore deep into Oropher's soul. Molten eyes were as if taken from a dragon, burning with wrath and something that could border on hatred.

'Help? Me?' Amdir said and even his voice breathed with fire. 'You don't know shit about me.'

It was a horrible fire that burned out everything between them. There was nothing left that could help Oropher hold on to his cousin.

Only Amdir could make him feel like this. His dear, older cousin. Amdir was staring at him with such serious rejection that Oropher believed him. His fury only filled up the rest and all of it dimmed down Oropher's own anger towards Amdir. All too well he understood what Amdir wanted to say and all too well it was finally clear that his older cousin was lost to him. That he shouldn't even try, because Amdir didn't need him.

Oropher looked at his cousin and he didn't even know what to say. Amdir was such strange paradox – when they were much younger he always tought Oropher to stand his ground, yet at the same time he was using his every weakness. Now it was just the same – Amdir crushed him under his gaze and Oropher didn't know what to say or how to protect himself from this. He expected everything but not such painful rejection.

And it pained horribly. To this moment he believed there was something he had to hold on to Amdir. To catch up to him wherever he was going. It wasn't so anymore. Maybe it never was?

Oropher moved from his place and when he was let go he left behind Amdir and his burning, hateful eyes – hatred that was directed on him. And it took away his voice.

Once more he climbed up the wooden stairs and as soon as he got to his office he blindly pushed to door closed. For a moment he leaned on them taking his face in hands and he breathed out heavily. He gave himself too much hope and now he suffered for it – everything he hoped for was just weighted up by Amdir as nothing.

Oropher straightened up and took away few strands of hair from his face. He cleared his throat gripping himself with fist and he went behind his desk to check what his officers brought him. There were probably few reports he should read.

Just then the door to his cabinet opened and it was no one other but Amdir who appeared in the entrance. It was unusual for him to show himself so openly in such public place, yet here he was.

'Oropher, I-' he started as he walked inside, pushing the door close as those were before. 'I didn't mean it.'

'You did, Amdir. You did.' he said, proud that he managed to keep his voice calm and almost neutral. 'Maybe it will be better like this. Walk your own way, free as you always wanted and with no one to look behind at. I will cross your path never again.'

'Just, please-, damn it!' Amdir cursed and there was strange desperation all around him, but he still didn't know what to say. He was only able to repeat what he just said. 'I didn't mean it!'

'Leave, Amdir. You were right to say that I can't force you to do anything. You don't need my help and I don't know you, that's truth. At least not anymore.' he said, eyes going through report on his desk. 'Just don't sound like as if it was entirely my own fault.'

He heard steps across the floor and just as he felt a slight, delicate wind of touch on his arm he straightened up and pushed Amdir's hand away.

'Don't touch me.' he growled out. 'As always you treat me like a pet to be called at your wish and dissmissed when it's not needed.' he interrupted when Amdir opened his mouth to say something. 'What will you say? That you are sorry? Of course, you are. You are always sorry after things you have done, never before them or when you are actually doing them.' he looked all over his cousin's face and despite himself a grimace entered his face. 'Only then you get concerned about me. When you know you crossed the line.'

'I knew you think low of me, but not that so low.' Amdir said and Oropher interrupted him immediately.

'Those are you words not mine!' he said, anger once more boiling his blood. 'How many more times you intend to apologise to me? How many more times you expect me to forgive you?'

Amdir stood few steps away from him and there was no more of this fire in his eyes. It seemed that all his anger dimmed down as well. A part of Oropher was more than glad about it – he didn't want to see Amdir like he did not long ago.

'Only this one more time.'

'You said it last time and the time before it.' Oropher said bitterly. 'I don't even think you know how much you hurt me each time you break your promise. I want to believe in you, but you only carve deeper scar between us. Do you enjoy it?'

Amdir was silent and Oropher shook his head, finally submitting that he won't gain anything.

'Leave, Amdir. As always I will forgive you and as always you will use this. Nothing will ever change.' he said bitterly and shook his head turning eyes back on the papers on his desk. 'At least let me have this moment of peace without you.'

'You let go of me.' Amdir said quietly, almost whispered and Oropher even thought there was disbelief in his voice. 'I know it's my fault, but-'

'Yes, it is your fault! You did everything so I will let go of you!' he said as he thrown down the papers in anger, but his throat itched him unpleasantly and there was a great grudge in his voice mixed with sorrow. 'I no longer have hope that I will be a brother to you once more! My each try, each hand reached out to you was weighted by you as nothing! If you truly have me for nothing then so be it.'

'You are not nothing to me.' Amdir whispered without sterness he showed not long ago. He reached out to place a hand on Oropher's arm, but he hesitated and finally remained as he was. 'All I ask for is the last chance.'

'You have it, Amdir, just as the last time. You have this chance as always. Do what you want with it.' Oropher said as he waved Amdir away to not hear any more. 'If it has to be like this then at least...at least let me keep the memories I have. At least don't destroy them.'

Just as he said it his voice quivered a bit, so he threw the papers down on his desk and turned away from Amdir so he won't see this moment of weakness.

'No, I...I never wanted this.' Amdir said and Oropher heard his steps across the room towards him. 'I never wanted to see you like this.'

Amdir didn't even hesitate to embrace him and Oropher closed his eyes when his cousin caressed his arms and back to calm him. He was impulsive in all things he was doing.

'I'm sorry, Oropher, I'm so sorry.' Amdir was saying to him. 'Forgive me, it was all wrong, but there is so much I want to say and I don't know how...I'm so sorry I brought you to this, that you are so sad because of me. I didn't know that all of it affected you like this, that I make you feel like this.'

Oropher still had his eyes closed and he didn't dare to answer, because he knew that right now he was not able to control his voice. Of course Amdir didn't know, he never cared to think about Oropher in anything he ever done in life.

Amdir was holding him tightly, caressing his back and head and he truly didn't know what to do to calm him down. He was never good at this and his tries were clumsy, but to Oropher all of this seemed real, as if Amdir was saying it in all honesty. As if he cared.

'Do you remember? How we used to promise each other things and attached it to stars?' Amdir said as he pulled away delicately and Oropher nodded. 'I promise to you...I promise that I care, that I remember. I promise that I love you.'

'Don't...say all of this. Don't promise me this!' Oropher said as he got away from Amdir. 'You know me since the beginning, you are one of those who know where to press so it will pain me the most. I can be the General of army, one of the greatest warriors of Doriath and yet, you are able to reduce me to nothing!' he paused for a moment and shook his head. 'Why you insist to hurt me? To break promises you gave me, to use everything against me? What I have done to you? Is it so bad that I want my older cousin back?'

When he was looking at Amdir, he desperately tried to hold back his tears and he managed to, but he was sure that despite the tires, his green eyes were all gleaming. There was no more anger anymore in him and neither there was in Amdir. There was no sign of this terrifying fire, only more of this strange desperation and weird kind of fear.

Amdir embraced him and held him tightly and Oropher snugged to his arm. This need to believe Amdir's words right now, while he still had in mind those ones from before was too overwhelming. Amdir himself told him to not believe any of his words, that he never gave Oropher a reason to. How could he believe now in anything Amdir was saying?

'What I have done to you?' Oropher repeated desperately, holding to the clothes on his cousin's back. 'I don't want you to hate me, I am sorry for whatever I did, I am so sorry.'

'Hush, my cousin. My little cousin. There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing.' Amdir said quietly, with strange, overwhelming calm. 'I am so sorry. I never wanted to bring you to this. I never wanted...I never wanted to even make you feel like this. I am so sorry.' he kissed Oropher's head and caressed his back soothingly. 'I will fix it, you will see. Everything will be well again, you have my word. I will prove it to you and I will fix it.'

He wanted to believe Amdir so much. Yet even during the time Amdir was in Menegroth, Oropher not once slipped on the words given by his cousin. How could he believe in them now?

But he did. Because he wanted it so badly. And once more it blinded all the wrongs that Amdir did to him.


	46. Storm is calming slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only Oropher has unfinished matters with Amdir.

It seemed that Amdir was touched about what happened so much that he cared to stay with Oropher in the office. And he avoided such public places like fire. For a good reason.

It wasn't that Oropher believed Amdir's words blindly - it was as if he half-believed them and by the other half he didn't. After all the time here in Menegroth and after their meetings, Oropher hoped they got slightly closer with Amdir, but their fight from not long ago proved him painfully different. And his will to mend things between them had broken.

Amdir felt it, he knew it and he saw it in Oropher's eyes. It was a lost hope and Oropher didn't know how to regain it. He didn't know how to reach to Amdir anymore to not bring on himself such anger like before. Amdir was so furious at him, but it was not one of those like during their arguments or fights – Oropher didn't know what he had done to earn such hatred from his cousin. And he was scared to see and feel it again. Amdir was probably the only one who could make him feel like this.

Amdir tried everything to make him feel better as if he wanted to somehow erease the moment of how Oropher saw him not long ago. His eyes were calm, even kind, and he seemed like the old self from so long ago. But he wasn't and he never will be – Oropher won't ever forget this burning fire in his cousin's eyes that crushed him. He wished he could forget, that he could still see Amdir in the old light.

He wasn't scared of Amdir, but many would have told him that he should be. It was well known that they were great companions, brothers in arms and as often as they stood together against others they often stood against each other as well. Countless disputes and bickering, fight that sometimes ended in blood in bruises as the last one when Amdir met Arvellon in the city, all of those were a part of their strange relation and unwritten deal. That was who they were and it defined them. Then they made things up and once more they were a team – they were brothers, after all.

How Amdir treated him not long ago was not part of it. It was out of the game. With all of him Amdir denied everything in which Oropher believed – all the memories, every feeling and emotion that binded him to treat Amdir as his brother were worth nothing to his older cousin. He was a past for Amdir – not a cousin, not a companion, a friend and all the more a brother. He was a past. Maybe even less.

Oropher couldn't cope with it and each time he glanced at Amdir he felt his eyes were dark with sadness. Amdir saw it and it even seemed he felt guilty, maybe even fearful that he brought Oropher into such state. If he did it on purpose or not, Oropher didn't know, but Amdir finally managed to bring him this far and break him. And now in his weird act of care he tried to deny that his words came from his heart – Amdir tried to tell this to Oropher and maybe even to himself as well.

Oropher leaned on his desk with back turned to the door, through the window he could see what was happening on the fields. A night shift started1 now and great amount of soldiers and officers were resting in their own beds or having their time in a tavern. But there were some soldiers still around so Oropher didn't think much of it when he heard steps on the stairs.

He was still lost in own thoughts, mulling over everything again and again, and he couldn't decide if he should believe in Amdir once more.

And his cousin seemed determined to mend his mistake and hurt that he did to Oropher and how he treated him. Though they didn't speak, Amdir changed his place from the chair to lean beside Oropher at the desk. Oropher didn't expect him to speak and his simple presence should tell him how much Amdir cared. Oropher couldn't be sure about this anymore, but he wanted to believe it.

And then it turned out that Oropher should think twice when he heard steps going up the stairs. It wasn't any of his soldiers who appeared in the doorway nor any of his fellow Generals or his commander. It was no one other but Celeborn who knocked at the door before he entered.

'I saw the light in your office, so I came by.' he said opening the door. 'I hope you remember about our meeting with Galathil and Arvellon. And I already spoke with Bressil, so you don't have to buzz like a hornet anymore.'

As soon as he looked inside the room he fell silent. Oropher turned to face Celeborn and Amdir straightened himself as well and Oropher saw how Celeborn glanced from him to Amdir, first falling silent in surprise, then sparks of anger burned up visibly.

'What did you do?' Celeborn growled out, crossing the room in fast steps and faster than expected he grabbed Amdir by his outfit and held against the wall. 'What have you done to him?!'

'My, my, not even a word of greeting!' Amdir laughed and smiled with his known cockiness not moved at all by waves of anger that were directed at him. 'So nice to see you too, Celeborn.'

'You stirred in something again, didn't you?' Celeborn continued not paying attention to what Amdir was saying and still held him tightly. 'As always you will do literally everything to gain what you want! What have you done that you brought him to such state?!'

Just as Oropher had his things with Amdir, Celeborn had his own. And Celeborn knew Amdir longer than Oropher – they were the oldest elves of their generation and though there was not much age difference between them, it was Celeborn who was still older. He knew Amdir well and he was never dependant on Amdir as Oropher was as a kid.

And as always, Celeborn was ready to stand in front of anything that threatened them. It was always like this – when Galathil was bullied, when their parents falsely accused them of doing something, when Oropher got into fights, when Galathil had a broken heart, when anything or anyone dared so say a word against them or worse – rise a sword agaist them. And as always, Celeborn knew when something was wrong with either of them.

'You don't have to believe me, but there are acutally many things I won't ever do.'

'Spare me this.' Celeborn snorted, but he became serious again. 'Can you even count how many times you did wrongs to Galathil and Oropher? How many times you hurted them? Lost them in the forest when it bored you to bring them back? Lead them somewhere and left there on their own? Broke your promises?' he pinned Amdir even harder. 'Is it truly amusing for you to try out how far you can push someone? How hard you can press till he finally breaks? Are you satisfied, now that you finally know?'

Amdir pushed Celeborn away and he as well sharpened his stance, having enough of this and Oropher knew to not get in between them. His cousins had their own matters between them and unresolved arguments. Right now, their rank and status meant nothing – they were saying their wrongs as family.

'Funny that it is you who are saying so.' Amdir said flashing angry eyes at Celeborn. 'Oropher is the only one holding me back to this place. And he was the only one to reach out to me. His desperation in this was almost painful. Maybe you know why he is like this, Celeborn?' he paused for a moment. 'All of you allowed him to believe that he is in fault for my leave. You let this bloom for so long that it already mouldered. How long you wanted to try him? Maybe to see how slowly a grief is forming?'

'Turning everything to your favour? I should expect no less from you.' Celeborn said. 'You are so egoistic that you no longer realise when you are using someone, if it was Galathil, Oropher, your own mother, or someone else. You just don't care, do you? You don't even care to show someone a bit of love even when you are almost begged for it.'

'If a wise councillor is saying so, who am I to deny it?' Amdir bended in mocked bow, but his eyes remained angered. But Celeborn didn't let himself get provoked by what Amdir was doing, he knew those tricks all too well to fall for them.

'Oropher is younger and you managed to draw him into your world, and you know how to manipulate him. He was so fond of you before that is was a shame for you to not use it.' Celeborn said and his voice dropped dangerously. 'Never again try to wrong him or control him. You are well beyond my patience, any step further will get you to your grave.'

'Such serious threats spilling from your mouth. I am shivering all over!' Amdir smirked dismissively. 'You see yourself as a wolf, but you are nothing more than a well trained pet. You can't even turn around without someone allowing it, let alone taking matters into your own hands.'

'Funny to hear it from someone who joined the army before.' Celebon said, then he tilted head towards the door. 'Be of some use and leave. Leave everyone just as you wanted to be left alone.'

'As the oldest Prince wishes.' Amdir bowed again and as he straightened up he moved towards the door, but he glanced at Oropher who still stood behind the desk.

Despite everything that happened Oropher smiled delicately to Amdir and his cousin blinked in return as if to show that everything was alright. Then he was gone on the corridor, in the shadow that helped him disappear.

Oropher turned to Celeborn who still stared at the door where Amdir was not long ago. He was still angered, all of him showed this too well.

'He didn't do anything that wrong to treat him like this.' Oropher said, though it was not a truth and even he knew it.

'Don't get me wrong, but you look like a hunted down cub. Amdir knows how to bring you down like this and he won't think twice before doing it.' he glanced all over Oropher when he approached him closer, then he added more softly. 'Want to share what happened?'

Oropher sighted, only then realising what this long story went on through the last two days. Most of it was plotted by Amdir - the herbalist, threatening Rivalt. He barely knew where to start.

'Since he came to Menegroth I met with him few times.' he started. 'Most often it ended differently than how I wished, but I believed we are on a good way to make things up.' he sighted. 'Still, you know, there was a typical Amdir, saying something then changing his mind, breaking promises, using my words against me.' he paused for a moment. 'Earlier this night I confronted him about something he had done. He promised he won't do it and now there are serious consequences.'

'What was it?'

'It's a part of a long story.' Oropher said. 'One time we met, he said that he had one elf to hunt down and that I knew who he meant. Obviously, he meant Rivalt, though I don't know how he learned about it. I forbade him to get involved in this anyhow and he promised he won't. As you can guess, he broke this promise.' Oropher shook his head. 'When I got to the fields today in the morning there was a fight going on. Rivalt accused Alagos of threatening him as he woke up with a dagger just above his head. Many others got involved in this fight, including soldiers of Egnaspen and Haerdin, and greater part of Mablung's division. Tinnu and Saida were treated horribly, especially Saida.'

'As I guess they won't be judged?' Celeborn said as he leaned on the desk and Oropher snorted.

'Of course they won't.' he said. 'But let's not get in details, maybe another day. As I said, earlier that night I confronted Amdir as I was sure it was him who threatened Rivalt. Everything I said spilled over him and if something did not, then he waved it away. I quickly lost my temper, he as well and our conversation quickly changed from a broken promise to our argument long ago and my tries to mend our relation.' he shook his head. 'He pushed me away. All of it. But how he did that...'

'He hit you?' Celeborn almost interrupted, his voice and all of him rising in such anger that Oropher was sure that he would have gone and search for Amdir to confront him once more.

'What? No!' Oropher immediately denied. 'No, he just...all of him burned with such hatred that I knew what he was saying without words. All that we lived through together was nothing to him. Everything that I tried to do, all the words, promises, feelings, emotions, every memory, it was all nothing for Amdir. I was nothing to him, every tie I had with him was burned.' he paused for a moment. 'It was such rejection that I didn't even know what to say. I didn't know what I have done to earn such hatred from him.'

'Amdir is selfish and egoistic. He is doing what he wants and how he wants.' Celeborn said. 'He is dangerous, like untempered, vicious horse that cannot be trusted.'

'He was sorry for what he did.' Oropher said quietly. 'He was saying it to me and he stayed as long as I felt better. He was even fearful about what he had done to me.'

'And untempered horse is sorry when it throws you off saddle?' Celeborn asked. 'Maybe it will trott to see if you are breathing, but as soon as you get back on the saddle it will throw you off once more.' he shook his head. 'Amdir is just the same, only that he will bite you as soon as you will stand up from the ground.'

'I think that this time he really cared to mend this. It terrified him to see me like this.'

'Oropher, it changes nothing.' Celeborn said sternly. 'He did it, he meant it and he is responsible for it. Nothing justifies how he treated you.'

'I know, but-'

'You will do as you want.' Celeborn said more softly and he sighted. 'But I advise you caution. Amdir affected you in the past and he still knows how to do it.'

'I feel that this time it may be different.' Oropher said. 'He said he will fix it. Maybe he really meant it, maybe this time he will care.'

Oropher knew he was stubborn in this. He also knew that Celeborn had a reason to be this sceptical towards Amdir and to feel towards him disppointment and anger. But Oropher's relation with Amdir was different than Celeborn's, a lot of his memories were different – and those fond ones overweighted the other ones, though Oropher knew it shouldn't be like this.

Celeborn sighted and he probably let go of convincing Oropher from giving it a rest with Amdir. And even to this moment Oropher wondered if Amdir's words were truthful or once more he threw them on the wind to carry away.

'Let's head back to the Palace.' Celeborn said. 'A bit of wine and company will make you better. Besides, I left Galathil alone to prepare a fireplace. We should get back before he will make a fire all over the Palace.'

'He is not that bad in those things.' Oropher smiled and Celeborn shook his head.

'With Galathil everything is possible.' he stated and they both straightened up, crossing the office towards the door. It was quite late night already and there was no work left for Oropher to do. He was free to go.

The fields were quiet at this time. Only quiet snorting of horses was heard from the stables, soldiers made a small fire near the archery tracks and they cooked up something, arguing what spices they should use.

Oropher was sure he will feel better in the company of his cousins. There were still remnants of it, but even after a short company of Celeborn he already felt better. It was because of this usaid reasurrance of support and certainity that he won't be treated like this neither by Celeborn or Galathil, not speaking about Arvellon.

'One day in the morning I met up Arvellon and Ravoneth in the Palace. Before their duty, having breakfast together.' Celeborn smiled. 'I still remember those two whelps running around. Ravoneth grew up impossibly.' he shook his head falling in thoughts for a moment. 'Of course I saw her around sometimes, in the court, in the gardens or at some feast. She was often with other young Ladies, with flowery dress on her and clasps in hair. I would never say that one day she will decide to join the army.'

'Neither I would have suspected that.' Oropher said in turn. 'I only knew of this, because she was assigned under my Banner and joined the regiment of my cavalry.' he smiled then. 'Furthermore, she is a part of the best and leading division of this regiment, under the lead of Thand Oldhinion.'

'A young Lady became a brave warrior in silver armor.' Celeborn smiled. 'Like in songs and legends.'

'Honestly, I can't blame her that she wanted another life than the one full of courtesy and etiquette.' Oropher shrugged his arms. 'Of all the elves I understand her choice.'

'It's not so bad as you took it into your head.'

'Maybe to you, because you a Prince and it's everyone else who has to mind themselves around you.' Oropher grimaced. 'It's a bit tiresome to be treated like this.'

'Yes, because it's so exciting to provoke fights and hear insults in your direction from your rivals. Squabble with smiths and granaries, and run around the fields like drunk badger.' Celeborn laughed. 'Truly, exciting life you have.'

'Some insults are very creative, I am sure you didn't hear half of them.' Oropher shrugged his arms, but then he came back to prvious subject. 'Ravoneth and Arvellon are very close to each other. Their love is very mature and it only flourish. They show it freely and not once I saw them together on the fields.'

'Uncle and aunt Arradis are happy beyond everything possible.' Celeborn said. 'Arvellon and Ravoneth introcuded each other to their respective parents, their relationship becomes more official with each day as more and more elves started to learn about it.' he smiled. 'We need to give them time...but I believe we can expect Arvellon to propose to Ravoneth in nearby future.'

'Let's give them time.'

Ravoneth just started her carieer in the army and Oropher didn't know if she will be willing to give it up so early. But for Arvellon she may do so – love knew not boundaries and it was above all else. On the other hand, Oropher knew Arvellon will respect Ravoneth's wishes and they will make decision together as it goes to their engagement, future wedding, their carrieers...and, of course, about their future family.

But then, they didn't have to get elflings just after marrying each other – they can both continue their carrier in the army as husband and wife, and Oropher suspected that this will be their decision.

'Can you imagine it?' Celeborn said then all of sudden, taking Oropher away from his thoughts. 'Their wedding, and Arvellon, our little cousin, will bind himself with the love of his life? I will cry during all the ceremony!'

'Don't worry, I will cry with you.' Oropher said, briefly patting his cousin't arm. 'But let's be real, we will all drown in Galathil's tears.'

They climbed up the stairs leading to the Palace. Celeborn went on to find the bottle of liquor he mentioned a while ago and Oropher went to his apartment to get off himself his uniform and clothe in some comfy outfit. He also decided to wear his favourite coat, the one with wolf's fur around the collar.

When he was out he already heard Galathil and Arvellon talking in some room, deeper in the Palace, which area was under disposal only to their family and anyone they will invite themselves. Though Alagos was known to make himself comfortable even in there as well, but Alagos could afford it and he knew he could.

When he found his cousins they were making out a fire to get the room more warm and comfy. Oropher suspected they will rather choose to sit on a wooly rug rather than at the table, which was more than fine to him.

'Congratulations for not burning the Palace.' Celeborn said as he appeared in the room and patted Oropher's arm glancing at him in question and Oropher knew what he meant, so he smiled showing that he was alright after what happened with Amdir.

'I am not as talented in destroying things as you are.' Galathil said and he straightened up, while Celeborn poured his brandy to four prepared goblets. 'Finally, it's burning nice and warm!'

'Starting off with fancy stuff?' Oropher said as he grabbed once and sipped a bit of liquor.

'It will all end up in lemon shots and you know it!' Celeborn laughed. 'But if you insist, then I have some more fancy stuff in my cabinet.'

'All of us learned to be weary of the drinks you propose us.' Arvellon said and Oropher with Galathil nodded at this, sipping alcohol from their own goblets.

'You say as if you had some bad memories.' Celeborn said innocently.

'And you say as if you forgot what happened before my wedding!' Galathil said and he shook his head remembering it. 'I don't know what was in the drinks you gave us, but those were lethal!'

'I didn't expect you will actually drink it!' Celeborn laughed. 'I prepared whole three jugs of those, but Oropher was so blind drunk he took one of those and drink it like nobody's business.'

'Well...I don't remember.' Oropher shrugged his arms and Galathil snorted.

'Poor Arvellon almost threw up his stomach back then!'

'Let me remind you that you were throwing up next to him.' Celeborn pointed out, but Galathil dismissed it.

'And let me remind you that when I and Arvellon were sobering up and dying in the process, you and Oropher were still blind drunk. That's how many liquor you drunk back then. Uncles even started to think if they should call a medic so he can help you out, but father said to just leave you to your miserable fate.'

'I always loved my father's care.'

'All in all, we can agree that it was all your fault, Celeborn.' Arvellon said and Celeborn laughed at this.

'Fine, I can take the blame. But it doesn't mean I regret it.' he said then he glanced curiously at his yougst cousin and half-smiled. 'Truth be told, I hope there will be another possibility for such celebration in nearby future.'

It was meant to be a innocent bicker, but Arvellon fell in deep thought. First he turned his eyes away to stare for a moment at the nearby wall, but then he looked back at Celeborn.

'Actually...' he began with delicate smile. 'Actually I started to think about my proposing gift to Ravoneth.'

Galathil choked on his drink and Celeborn with Oropher stared at Arvellon and in this very moment Oropher considered in he should hug his cousin, but Galathil was faster.

'I am so proud, so...touched.' he sighted and he held Arvellon by arms. 'This will be perfect, I can already imagine all the ceremony, Ravoneth will be the gem of it! Not even Luthien will dim down her beauty.'

'I said I just started to think of it.' Arvellon said, patting Galathil's arm. 'It will be a while before I will-'

'There must be a lot of flowers.' Galathil said as he pulled away and held his cousin on arms length. 'Which one she likes?'

'Mallow. Especially pink one.'

'You are prepared. Very good!' Galathil nodded. 'I am sure Faineth and aunt Arradis will make a perfect composition with those flowers. They have a hand for it.'

'Let's face it, they won't let anyone else touch the decorations.' Oropher shrugged his arms.

'Hey, let's not gallop so far in the future!' Arvellon said, calming them down. 'As far as I am concerned, maybe it will be Celeborn or Oropher who will have their weddings first.'

'I don't plan it in nearby future.' Celeborn said shaking his head. It was quite a long time since he was in a relationship and since then there were only longer or shorter romances in his life, but Oropher didn't know exactly why his cousin didn't care to find someone for himself as he knew that Celeborn enjoyed having someone close.

'Me and Esgar are not planning anything either.' Oropher said, only then realising that he it was probably high time to tell his cousins about the change in his life, just as he said his father before. 'Because, you know...we are together.'

They stared at him for a moment, but there were no great surprises on their faces, all the more that they already saw Esgar walking out of his apartment before.

'And how you were saying it before? There is something between us, but it's nothing serious. And it was not longer than two days ago!' Galathil said bickering Oropher's own words.

'Because it wasn't serious back then!' Oropher said in his defense. 'But now it is. My father met Esgar early this morning and he was more than happy to get to know him better.'

'You see? Everyone is able to get their lives together except you!' Galathil said immediately, pointing out his finger at Celeborn.

'I know, my life is a mess.' he shrugged his arms, but he didn't really seemed concerned about it. Then he looked at Arvellon as he poured more brandy to their goblets. 'But, let me get us back on the ground for a moment. I spoke with Bressil and she agreed to leave earlier. And if this esteemed General next to me will agree then we will leave together to the forest of Neldoreth.'

'You can talk nicely to me if you truly want something.' Oropher said. 'I told you earlier that I will agree and I haven't changed my mind.'

'Are you nervous, Arvellon?' Galathil said sipping his brandy. 'It's your first such duty outside the city.'

'Maybe a bit nervous.' Arvellon admitted, but then he waved it all away. 'But I know we are well prepared and Bressil is an excelent leader. We will be fine.'

'Are you not bothered that you are going with Aglaron?' Oropher asked, hoping that maybe finally he will get a clear situation of what was happening between two soldiers.

'Our rivalry with Aglaron is over. We talked things through and by now I even think that we may become great friends.' he said. 'We learned that our hostility to each other was because of bad impressions and stubborness.'

'To make a friend out of the rival. Impressive and worth admiration.' Galathil siad. 'A wise elf, you are, yes indeed.'

'Thank you for your wise input, brother.' Celeborn said as he drunk up the rest of his liquor in a goblet and pouring himself some more, while Galathil laughed.

'Well, you and Oropher certainly have more enemies than friends! And those enemies are mostly rivals to death.' he said. 'You can show sometimes a better side of you and step down.'

'You are saying as if you didn't know us.'

Oropher smiled delicately, knowing how true those words were. Celeborn in the court and during the Council was just the same like Oropher in the army. They both sternly defended their own right and fiercely put down everyone who dared to oppose them. Though it could be said that Oropher did that more mindlessly and without consideration – only here and now was important and only that mattered. Celeborn on the other hand, elaborately planned and weaved a neat web of information and allies that would back up his right.

'I propose a toast!' Galathil said then as he rised his goblet. 'So that Celeborn may finally get his life together. For Arvellon's love fore Ravoneth, and Oropher's love for Esgar.'

'For your family, Galathil.' Arvellon said. 'So Nimloth will grow up in health and love. And for Faineth to remain in happiness, strength and health as she is now.'

'For the rest of our family then.' Celeborn joined in. 'For the health of our friends and peace that we have now.'

'Almost nothing left for me to toast for.' Oropher sighted, then he smiled a bit sadly. 'Then here is one for Thala, my dear friend. And the rest of her soldiers and my companions and friends. I hope they rest well.'

'Peace to their spirits. May the light guide them.' Galathil said a solemn words of last goodbye and they drunk up their liqour to honour all the words they just said.

Oropher sighted, for a moment falling in thoughts about his lost friend.

'Thala was a great friend of mine.' he said to Arvellon, who never met her. 'We started off our carieer in the army at the same time and we went through the same training. She always said she will have her own team, so I never tried to convience her to join mine.' he smiled to his memories. 'She was stupid like a bucket. And she used to say the same about me. Thala was everywhere at the same time and she was so loud that you knew when she was around. She was such a positive spirit.'

Thala was also a very sturdy warrior and as for an elleth she was incredibly strong and tall. She didn't do well in calm training on the fields – she learned through fight and she gathered experience by fighting other warriors. And Thala knew how to loose, she never showed anger or jealousy, she only praised a good fight.

'It's because of her that some still believe our Oropher will marry en elleth!' Galathil said and Oropher laughed at this, shaking his head.

'Yes, it's because of her!' he said, then he continued, looking back at Arvellon. 'So, there was an ellon she liked, of the Cougar Banner. Once when we were blind drunk she told me she had a crush on him and she wanted to know how good she is at kissing before she will go to him, so I agreed to test her out.'

They were seriously blind drunk back then. It was well pass the time when Oropher fully realised he preferred ellons, but even then he agreed for spontanious favors to his dear friend. He didn't believe that anything came out of him trying to improve Thala's skills and it only spread out a rumor that something was between them. Good, old times.

'She died during the war.' Oropher said, answering Arvellon's unsaid question. 'I have never found her body. She was send over the hills to support the offensive with her division. Me and my soldiers waited for them to be back but they never did.' he sighted, brief memories of those times crossing through his mind. 'I tried to search for her, but it was too dangerous to move out for such raids. I have never found her body, we never found any of them. The least I can hope for is that they rest in some peaceful place.'

Thala's whole division was lost during the war and Oropher remembered how painfully he lived through it. Oropher and his soldiers waited patiently and stubbornly at the verge of Doriath's campsites to see them return, but they waited in vain. After long time of hope, they slowly realised that Thala and her division won't come back.

After this tragedy, Oropher with his division made a small memorial to honour them. They decorated it with forest flowers and left two swords pinned in the ground, crossed over each other. It was the only thing they could do for them and the only thing to remember them for. All of them lost great friends during the war and they felt its cruelty and unforgiveness on their own skin. Oropher hoped they won't be reminded about it ever again.


	47. Work is not everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every day in Menegroth is a hard working one.

Their meeting lasted for almost a whole night and as Oropher suspected, during all this time he almost forgot what happened between him and Amdir, and the company of his other cousins made him only better.

Before sunrise all of them went to their rooms to get some sleep and sober up a bit, then prepare themselves for their work – Celeborn in the council, Oropher and Arvellon in the army and Galathil for his fatherly duties that may be even more demanding than all of their own taken together.

Though they showed some restrait, Oropher still felt he drunk too much liquor to make this day a good one, though he managed to wake up at his normal time, take a bath and he even had apetite to eat something. Without prelonging it further he made his way to the fields and he hoped this day to end as quickly as possible. On his way out of the Palace, he briefly met Galathil and he learned that Arvellon got up before sunrise, so well before the time when he started his duties.

'And that he even had stregth to get up so early!' Galathil shook his head as he held Nimloth in his arms. 'Or maybe it's just me getting old.'

Oropher waspishly pointed out that indeed, it may be a reason, but before their usual innocent argument began, Nimloth cut it short and demanded her father's attention.

Oropher passed the wide entrace to the fields and he glanced at the tavern where windows were open wide and surely at the peak of the night drinking elves were so loud that other soldiers, who were resting in the baracks, probably couldn't sleep at all. Well, it was not often that the soldiers did such a feast, so it could be forgiven this one time. After all, everyone needed time of respite and relax. It only meant that not only his night had been pleasant and in good company.

Before he even got close to the tavern he heard quick steps behind him. Someone was clearly sneaking around.

'Got you!' Esgar called when he cought Oropher and held him tightly with arms, pulling over on himself so Oropher almost lost his balance.

'What in the skies you are doing?!' Oropher almost laughed, but he allowed Esgar to embrace him by waist and take him a bit on side.

'I'm kidnapping you.' he said and there was probably this wonderful wide smile on his face. 'Like werewolves do in fairytales.'

'But werewolves most often kidnap Princesses or Ladies. And always in dark woods.'

'This werewolf has different preferences.'

Oropher shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment when Esgar lied head on his shoulder in such calm and familiar gesture that everything fell in place immediately. He lowered hands to place them on Esgar's that were still around his waist.

'So, no one told you? That it's not wise to sneak on a wolverine?' he said with a smile and his lover got even closer to kiss him close to cheek.

'You are talking to someone who bedded one, so let's not discuss my wisdom.' Esgar said. 'And I have reasons to think that this wolverine likes me very much.'

Oropher turned to see Esgar's fair face and smile that he loved so much. They kissed shortly for a pleasant start of the day and Oropher shoved away Esgar's long hair from his arm.

'How was yesterday? I hope you didn't overtrain yourself with work.' he said and Esgar hummed a bit.

'I did a bit.' Esgar admitted and he smiled delicately. 'There was so much to do in the Palace's stable and I was there till the early night.' he continued and he played with bits of grey-silver tresses. 'Then I went home and rested as much as I could, I needed it so bad.' he embraced Oropher by waist and lied head on his arm. 'Too bad you were not with me.'

'Just wait till the night.' Oropher said queitly as he caressed his lover's head.

Just at this moment, it was no one other but Taranir who walked out of the tavern, leaned hands on his waist and breathed out deeply. Esgar straightened up to see at what Oropher was looking at, then they looked at each other and nodded delicately voicelessly agreeing to go to Taranir to see what problems he had on his mind at the beginning of the day.

Taranir noticed them approach immediately and though he was still calm, there were sparks of impatience in his brown eyes, so Oropher looked at his friend with clear question.

'Oropher, good thing you are here a bit earlier.' Taranir said then glanced at another elf. 'And Esgar. Nice to see you as well.' he said, but then he looked back at Oropher and glanced all over him. 'I see that you had a drinking night as well. At least you are able to work.'

'What do you mean?' Oropher asked and he rubbed his forehead a bit. Mixing up vaious wines and lemon brandy may not have been good idea.

'I found the rest of our glorious division. They are sobering up in a tavern. Well, at least some of them are trying.' Taranir said pointing at the building behind. 'Alagos is laying on a bench, cuddling a wine bottle, Amrun is laying dead under the table, Halloth and Tinnu are throwing up what they got, and Saida is sleeping on a table with a piece of cheese.'

'Why cheese?' Oropher asked bewildered and he glanced at Esgar silently chastening him when he felt clear waves of amusement coming from him. He already walked towards the tavern with Taranir beside him and Esgar followed them.

'Who knows why? But let's say that Saida's duty for today will be only taking care of the papers. It's better if she will stay in one place.'

Oropher walked into a tavern and immediately a strong scent of alcohol baited his senses and Oropher had to swallow to not provoke his stomach to throw up. And from what he saw just at the entrance to the tavern there were a lot of other soldiers sitting up or laying around, trying to sober up and get themselves in order. But as he glanced around he noticed his soldiers in positions as Taranir described them earlier. And to fill up the picture, there was Nelledir and Orthon sitting on one bench and welcoming new day with hot brews in hands.

'Enjoying the morning?' Oropher asked them coming closer and Nelledir nodded.

'Rather enjoying the view. Poor Tinnu and Halloth will throw up their stomaches in a moment.' he said and then he glanced all over Oropher. 'I see you also had a good night. Here, you need it more.'

'Thanks.' Oropher said as he took the brew from Nelledir and sipped a bit of it. Honey pleasantly sweetened herbal taste and it was enough to calm his stomach.

'I swear, in situations like this I can count only on Nelledir and Orthon.' Taranir said as he got closer to Alagos and tried to wake him, while Esgar was checking on Saida. 'Get up, you old drunkard!'

'Hey, what about me?' Oropher said, but Taranir only shook head at his words, dismissing them.

'If you had been here this night, you would be still drunk laying beside Alagos or Amrun.' he said as he pushed away a nearby bench and pulled out Amrun from under the table.

Well, Oropher couldn't deny Taranir's right. Oropher always enjoyed good drink especially in nice company and he rarely denied a bottle of something stronger while Taranir's sense of duty and responsibility often didn't let him enjoy the celebration or a simple feast. Nelledir and Orthon, however, were always ready for their duty not because they didn't drink as much as others did from dedication to their duty – Nelledir didn't have a head for the liquor and with him it usually ended on a jug of cider, while Orthon didn't enjoy drinking alcohol at all.

'How come all of you ended up here?' Oropher said turning back to Nelledir and Orthon.

'Halloth and Amrun took Tinnu to get off the stress. When we passed by, Halloth called us so we joined, you know, supposedly just for a moment.' Nelledir said as he shrugged his arms. 'Later on, Alagos appeared saying that Lalveth was still busy with her painting and Saida came back at late hour since she heard there was a feast and she needed a strong drink.'

At this moment it seemed that Alagos regained connection to reality and he groaned loudly and stretched out his arms, still holding a bottle of his beloved wine in hand.

'I will take that.' Oropher said and he took wine from Alagos's hand when he noticed that it was half-filled. As he knew Alagos, his friend would have started to drink it, no matter that his state was already miserable.

'Where were you when I needed you?' Alagos said dramatically, then he glanced around half-concious or rather still drunk. 'Where is Faron?'

'Alagos, Faron was not here. I assure you that. You had hallucinations.' Oropher said with full confidence, but his friend shook head at this.

'No, he was here. I need to tell him that I won.' Alagos keep saying, but before Oropher managed to say something it was Orthon who spoke.

'Faron was here. He was drinking with us.'

Oropher looked at him completly baffled. Not long ago Faron left infirmary and he was taken home where he would heal even faster and regain all his strength. It happened much earlier than Elhador suspected, but he confirmed that Faron was well enough to leave infirmary and rest in peaceful surrounding of his own house, among his family and other kin. It seemed he was also well enough for other things as well.

'How is that possible?' Oropher managed to ask and Orthon shrugged his arms.

'He just came here and stated that he feels good enough. And since he heard there is a feast on the fields he came here to drink.'

'Exactly.' Nelledir said, nodding at those words. 'But unlike the rest of them, he was in perfect condition in the morning, though I suspect he drunk the most. He woke up, sit for a bit and cursed his headache, then joined us for a short talk and he went home.'

'What about his wife?'

'I don't think she knows about it.' Orthon said. 'That's why he left so early, so she won't see him gone from bed.'

'I swear, Faron has a health of thousand horses!' Nelledir laughed and Oropher shook his head at this. He couldn't agree more.

'If you are done praising Faron's irresponsibility, then help me save the rest of them from their misery.' Taranir said and Alagos reached out to him, embracing him by waist and clutching to his uniform.

'Is this all you have to say to me after years of our love?' he asked innocently, full of disbelief and Oropher shook his head watching them. He never knew why Alagos liked to tease Taranir like this, but for everyone who didn't know them well enough it could be believed that those two were truly together.

'You are a disaster.' Taranir said as he looked down on Alagos.

'I am your disaster. Don't throw away my love.'

'Fine, be like this if you want, but at least don't interrupt.' Taranir said as he looked at the rest of them who were sober. 'High time to make the list of equipment. I am especially concerned about saddles and armor of the horses of your older regiment, Orthon.'

'Bid your captains to inspect the state of the spears in the armory. It's not our favoured weapon in the army, but our soldiers use them nonetheless.' Oropher said. 'Inform me in the next days what we are standing upon. If needed, I will apply to the Council to finance new equipment.'

'Despite how the day started, and that many soldiers are barely alive, let's not make it a lazy one.' Taranir sighted and Alagos looked up at him.

'If you will join me this night, we will be everything but lazy.'

'Shut up down there. I told you to not interrupt.' Taranir said and he didn't even look at his friend. 'You three take care of Alagos, Amrun and Saida. I will get Halloth and Tinnu to their rooms.'

When he managed to free himself from Alagos, Taranir made his way to the back of the tavern and Nelledir shrugged his arms, sighting a bit and they got up from the bench with Orthon while Oropher drunk up the rest of the brew. Since Oropher was not in strength to lift up anyone it was Orthon and Nelledir who took still sleeping Saida and Amrun, while Oropher got hold of Alagos and got him up from the bench, soon discovering that his friend was still drunk even after the sleep he got.

'I had so nice dreams.' Alagos started to speak while Oropher held him by waist so it would be easier to lead him and got his one arm over his shoulders. 'I was in bed with all the lovers I ever had. And it was such a huge bed! So soft with canopy and silk blankets and pillows.' then he purred. 'And you were there, of course.'

Oropher prevented a laugh as he heard it. He could only image how Alagos was dreaming about him this night, though on the second thought he preferred to not even imagine it. But he admitted that this was so much like Alagos to dream about such things.

Esgar appeared near them and after he casted Oropher amused glance, he got on the other side of Alagos and also held him, helping Oropher to lead him out of the tavern.

'Then it's obvious that you were dreaming.' Oropher said. 'I wouldn't get in one bed with Daeron for nothing! And who knows with whom you even slept before.'

'You would be surprised.' Alagos said. 'Or maybe even impressed!' then he glanced at Esgar on his other side. 'I know you, handsome blacksmith. Surely, Esgar, when you take off your shirt everything falls off the hands of young Ladies, hmm?'

'I can't say no!' Esgar laughed and Oropher glanced at him, and he couldn't prevent a smile. Truth be told, he could hardly blame those Ladies.

'Damn that, even I would have missed a shot if I had seen you like this.' Alagos purred. 'Tell me, Esgar. Oropher got his hands on you the day we met you in the stable, didn't he?'

As soon as Alagos said it Oropher smacked him in the back of his head, though not with enough strength that it pained him.

'Your decision to be a proper Prince was valiant, my dear Oropher, but you were lost from the beginning.' Alagos said not abashed anyhow. 'And now you two are so lovely together. You grew up so much on me.'

Oropher sighted listening to drunk jabbering of his friend while Alagos probably on purpose sounded like a crying aunt on her niece's wedding.

The baracks were not far, so they didn't walk for long. Each of the soldiers and officers had assigned their own room, so if they wanted they could sleep in there instead of leaving the fields. Oropher sometimes used his own room when he wanted to take a quick nap and rest in a quiet place. Though sometimes it happened that this room was a target of Alagos's countless ideas of what to do with him in bed.

One thing which Alagos never managed to do with Oropher was having him in his own office. He never allowed that happen though Alagos was stubborn in his tries to seduce him and he liked to tease him and sell fantasies of what will happen if only Oropher will agree. As tempting as it was, Oropher never allowed it.

Quickly shaking off his past memories, Oropher lead Alagos towards the barack and when they finally reached it, they had to get Alagos on the upper floor. It proved to be a challange as the staircase was not so wide and they bumped on the walls while walking up.

'Alright, we are here.' Oropher said as he opened the door to Alagos's room and he pushed his friend inside. 'Sober up and come back to work as soon as you can.'

He took off jacket from Alagos and threw it somewhere before he pushed him down on the bed.

'You are fast to get to it.' Alagos said with a smile Oropher recognised all too well, so once more he smacked his friend's head.

'Sleep and try to not throw up.' Oropher said when he took off Alagos's shoes and bid him to lay down. With this done, he briefly covered Alagos with blanket and then left him, crossing the room to walk on the corridor and he closed the door behind himself.

He turned to Esgar, who was waiting on the corridor, and he leaned down and kissed him.

'I was never sure about it, but you two were really lovers once, weren't you?'

Oropher glanced at him cautiously, but there was no aversion in Esgar at the lone idea that Oropher used to be with someone else before and all the more that this someone was Alagos. Once more he wondered how different Esgar was from Rivalt who couldn't live through thoughts that someone else had seen Oropher in situations that were meant only for him.

'Yes, we were.' Oropher confirmed, nodding head at those words and shoving away Rivalt from his thoughts. 'It started between us long ago, when we joined the army, I was forming a division. Old days.'

'He is very dear to you. It is easily seen.'

'He is one of my greatest friends.' Oropher smiled. 'But it was never real relationship between us. It was but a strong attraction we enjoyed and each of us was free to take whoever we wanted to bed. And when one of us was in a relationship, we never met up.'

'Friends with benefits. Tempting and convenient.' Esgar said smiling a bit. 'But he and Taranir...?'

'Oh, no, no!' Oropher laughed immediately. As Esgar said it, it only confirmed his earlier thoughts. 'Alagos is always teasing him like this. Taranir is looking for no one other but an elleth to share his life with. Alagos, on the other hand, has attraction to both, ellons and elleths.' he shook his head. 'He is very open about his own needs. For him, it's not something to be quiet about.'

'All of your soldiers are binded in strong frienship.' Esgar said as he got his hands around Oropher. 'Seeing you I miss my childhood friends back in my hometown. I would like you to meet them one day. And my family, of course. They would be delighted to get to know you.'

'Maybe something can be done about this. Let me know earlier and I will see what I can do.' Oropher said and he brought Esgar closer for a longer kiss that sealed promise he gave.

Sooner than they waned they pulled away and walked down the stairs to leave the barack, only when they were outside they turned to each other again.

'I will check on few horses on the fields and then I need to leave Menegroth for some time.' Esgar said. 'But I should be back for a night.'

'And I need to find Arvellon, maybe by chance he is in the barack with his division as it's still early.' Oropher said, then crafty smile appeared on his lips and he got closer to Esgar, resting hands on his strong arms and he leaned down to say words that were meant only for him to hear. 'Let's meet up in my apartment. I will do such things to you that no dream of yours will be more pleasant than this.'

With this promise, he turned and left Esgar behind, not even once galncing back at him. But of course, he felt Esgar's eyes on himself, surely images of what he promised already formed in his mind and lifted up desire.

As if nothing happened, Oropher walked by two more buildings and entered the next one. Many soldiers were yet off duty, only preparing themselves, talking freely in wide living room and Oropher walked towards the stairs to check if he will see Arvellon in his room, since he left his apartment in the Palace even earlier than Oropher.

The door were slightly open, so Oropher assumed that someone was indeed inside and as he approached closer he clearly heard other voices inside, so he assumed that Arvellon's division was there as well.

'Arvellon, I have tools you asked me about.' he said as he knocked at the door and opened them. 'Make sure to repair your saddle and check if it still fits the horse. If not then give it to-'

He stopped there, standing at the doorway, staring at the elves in front of him who it turn looked up at him. All of them congealed like lizards at the sight of danger and Oropher glanced at each of them, all too well recognising the smell of oak root powder they smoked right now and all the bottles and equipment around were all too obvious for him to not know what was happening.

'Are you making moonshine out here?' he asked, but he expected not answer to this and he only watched them hiding prepared cigars.

'No?' Arvellon proposed an answer hoping that Oropher will believe in it. Grey smoke left his nose and mouth as he spoke, no matter how he tried to hide it.

'And smoking.' Oropher sighted as if he didn't hear his cousin at all, and he crossed his hands on chest. 'Only a beginning of a day and you broke at least six principles.'

They silently stared at him, all of them as one. Oropher was more than aware of the consequences for such leap. Alcohol and powder of an oak root were strickly forbidden on the fields and it was not kindly looked upon to smoke in the barack. As close as anyone could enjoy any of those things peacefully was in the tavern at the entrance.

'I will pretend I didn't see it.' Oropher finally said, shaking his head.

Soldiers were soldiers and young elves were being young elves. Though against the principles, making moonshine in the baracks was nothing extraordinary and quite many soldiers were doing it, while oak roots were widely accessible.

'Don't look at me like this! I know well this conspiracy of silence!' he said when they still stared at him. 'In my time, we were doing such a moonshine that uncle Galadhon and Haerdin were coming by to try it.' then he lowered his voice. 'But Mablung and Egnaspen don't know about it, so let's not dig it out.'

'How? Tell me!' Arvellon immediately said and the others rose up as well.

'We can't find the right proportions!'

'I told you we need more sugar!'

'You will have to ask Faron, it was his recipe.' Oropher said as he walked deeper in the room, took some tools off his pocket and placed them on a shelf. 'And be more careful with oak roots. Duvain is like a hunting dog and he will smell one from miles away. He just don't have time to get to everyone's skin for having and smoking it.'

With those words, Oropher went away leaving soldiers behind and closing the door on his way out. When he went down the stairs he passed by no one other but Aglaron and few of his own soldiers who seeing him going down glanced briefly at each other.

'Good morning, General!' Aglaron was first to say his greeting and Oropher shook his head.

'Indeed, very good morning.' he said, precisely knowing that all of them were going to Arvellon's rom. But despite everything, it was truly a pleasant beginning of the day.

In turned out that many more soldiers enjoyed this night with more fervour than it was wise and majority of them was not able to work properly. And to say that Mablung was displeased about this situation was great understatement. He said that he don't know what he will do about it yet, but he will do something and everyone could be sure about it.

This day then won't be as hard as Oropher thought in the first place, maybe even he will be able to go home earlier today. First, he went to his office and started to fill in papers, some prepared to be given to the Council or scribes, some schemes were to be given to the weaponsmiths, others were meant to be catalogued. But soon enough it was Saida who appeared at his door with a large cup of water in hand and just by looking at her face it was all too obvious to see that she enjoyed too much drinks this night.

Oropher shook his head seeing her, but got up from his sit and briefly told her what to do as first. Since Saida was not able to be more active today, Oropher left her the papers and moved on to the fields to take care of the regiments left with no superior officer.

It was no one other but Egnaspen whom he met on his way out. He glanced briefly at the fellow General, comparing him to Thiandel and truly, it was a bit hard to find any similarities. Egnaspen had dark black hair and blue eyes, in middle tone, closer to the colour of saphires, while Thiandel's eyes were light with only sparks of blue, like ice on the water. And her hair were like sun with shade of fire's orange. If Oropher had not heard it on his own ears, he wouldn't have said that those two were siblings.

'Have you spoken with Mablung?' Egnaspen asked and Oropher nodded, knowing what he meant.

'I did, but I didn't gain what I wanted.'

'I'm not surprised.' Egnasped muttered. 'At least now his division is behaving like well trained ants, they could even walk one after another like those insects.' he shook his head. 'But now, Mablung has much more serious problem. The remaining five soldiers of his division refused to work with their companions.'

'Did they really?' Oropher said, though he was not truly that surprised about it.

'Belegur, Angren and Faervel are of the same thought. Dulind and Alifrin followed their lead. Mablung will have a hard time to gentle them.'

Oropher nodded at this and he was actually glad that it was not yet over of this situation and that there are actually some more consequences of this. Mablung's division contained only older warriors that were even older than Oropher. Rivalt was one of them, Oropher actually believed that Dulind and Alifrin were one of the youngest among the division which still meant they were older than him. But some already forgot that in Mablung's division there are those who are called the Ancient – those who woke up as the first of their kind.

They differed so much from an image of the rest who woke up beside them at the Waters, that everyone forgot they were actually the ones themselves. They were nothing like wise Cirdan and Elwe, nothing like Mablung's father, unforgetable Egnass. Some say that they saw too much blood – since the day they woke up they chose a path of a warrior and since the first moments they were those who protected their kin, they were those who walked into the darkness and mists to look for those who unwisely left the circles of fire. More than often they saw blood of their sisters and brothers.

Mablung didn't really have a pleasure to form a division as he wanted. At the beginning there were not many who decided to become a warrior and it was natural that they formed a single team. Some he gathered himself, some were passed on to him, when his father died in valiant fight. Belegur, Angren and Faervel decided to stay in Mengroth and joined Mablung, remaining two soldiers of Egnass who survived joined Delgaran at the Northern Tower.

'Angren is especially angry about what happened.' Egnaspen said. 'She has two daughters herself, I can imagine her offence. Anyone who has a daughter immediately thinks that it could happen to them.'

'Well, let's hope that maybe they will temper their companions a bit more.' Oropher said as they went with Egnaspen down the stairs.

Oropher went on to see Orthon who scheduled a training for younger regiment of heavy cavalry and he got them on fields in their whole equipment. He could easily say that the training went on for some time, but both soldiers and their horses were in good condition and focused. In their whole armor and helmets it was hard to tell the soldiers apart, but Oropher managed to recognise Ravoneth among her division, since despite the armor she was still less broad shouldered and not as tall as the rest.

Her grey horse was a gift from her parents, at least that was what Arvellon told him. Her mother, who worked in the stables and was one of the main leaders of breeding those animals. She analysed their bloodlines and decided which ones were supposed to have foals. Rawoneth's parents took their time to decide which horse would be appropriate to their daughter – usually the soldiers didn't decide which horse they will receive, but in this situation, they just helped the choice to make itself.

Oropher smiled remembering what Arvellon said this night. He started to think about proposing to Ravoneth and this was a huge step ahead. It only confirmed what Oropher thought – their love to each other was very mature and they went through ups and downs to still decide that they were meant for each other.

After few words spoke with Orthon, Oropher was on his way. He went on to see Nelledir, Taranir decided to meet with other strategists since there was not a lot of work at the fields. And in the late afternoon they all decided that it was time to go home.

Oropher walked through the doorway of the Palace and streched out his arms until they snapped. Maybe he will take a long bath since it was unusual for him to have so much free time.

As he walked towards his apartment he noticed Erthor sitting at desk in one room with a goblet of red wine and going through some papers. Interested, Oropher approached the room and knocked few times before entering.

'Oropher, how wonderful to see you!' Erthor said as soon as he noticed Oropher. He put down a paper he had in hand and sipped a bit of wine he still had in a goblet. 'Come in and join me.'

Oropher accepted invitation and took a sit in front of his father. It really seemed that today everyone took it easy on their work and even his father changed his usual office to more pleasant room in their wing of the Palace. Even his outfit was much more comfortable and light robes surely made work even more pleasant.

'Not this time, Adar.' he said when Erthor offered him a goblet with wine.

'It seems you really had a pleasant night.' Erthor just said with a smile. 'I'm glad you spend this time together. Celeborn and Arvellon will be away for a long time and then you and Celeborn are leaving as well.'

'And only poor Galathil is staying behind.'

'Galathil was never a type to take long travels.' Erthor said. 'Instead, he prefers to keep things tight in the city and to make sure that others will have everything they need for their duties.' then he smiled. 'But it was always known that family is most important to him.'

'He would put down everything just to be with Faineth and Nimloth.' Oropher said. 'His dedication to family is inspiring.'

'Indeed, it is.' Erthor said and his silver eyes clouded for a moment in thought, but then he focused once more. 'Elwe spoke to me today about organising a great hunt. There was no time for it during winter and these days are peaceful enough.'

'I guess our House is invited?'

'Of course we are. As well as many esteemed Houses of Doriath.' Erthor nodded. 'There will be a feast and it all will be a great social gathering.'

'You know I don't like such things.' Oropher muttered immediately having in mind all the previous feasts and banquets he took part in.

'I know you don't, but it was long since you showed yourself on such happening.' Erthor said and then continued before Oropher could say anything. 'I know you rank higher your duties in the army, but you can't forget that you are a Prince as well. Besides, Galathil will need a company since Celeborn and Arvellon will be away.'

'You think that Galathil will join?' Oropher asked a bit surprised, but Erthor nodded.

'He will, he already agreed.' he said. 'Edwethon and Arradis are joining as well, but I don't know if Galadhon will feel well enough for this. His leg pains him lately.' Erthor sighted a bit. 'Our distant family will join too. Your uncles and aunts more or less tied with our family, from House Brasson, from House Talagan as well, even from House Laegon Your distant aunt Celebren and her husband Born will be there of course. Faineth's mother Morianel will join with her husband and their son. And as you should know Morianel is a sister to Celebren...'

His father continued his long speech, but somewhere along the way, Oropher had to admit that he stopped listening. His father always told him that he should care more to remember elves that were tied with their family and Oropher did remember some of them, others he remembered less. On feasts and banquets, he always counted on Celeborn and Galathil to say the first word and after this he quickly realised who it was standing before him.

'We can't forget about Maidh, your mother's first cousin.' Erthor smiled with fondness at this name. 'She is one of the few close relatives of your mother and it truly want you to meet her. And of course there will be many of your distant cousins with Hadhon, Mirdan and Cennan among them. Many of them have elflings on their own so you may even meet your distant nephews or nieces.'

'I don't even know about who you are talking about right now.' Oropher said in all honesty as he don't even recall hearing those names at any moment in his life.

Erthor sipped his wine in silence for a moment before he finally sighted.

'I suppose we will have to do a quick reminder of our connections with other Houses before the hunt.' Erthor said. 'You have to remember at least some of them! '

'Honestly, I don't remember even one of those names.'

'Well, most of them will have to live with the fact that you don't remember them.' Erthor said and Oropher shook his head.

'Who will care? I was never considered a Prince, you know, in all meaning of that.' he said. 'For some of them I stopped belong to the Royal Family when I joined the army.'

'It's minority of them.' Erthor waved away what Oropher just said. 'But since you will attend this happening there may be a lot of elves who would like to speak to you. You have many social relations and meetings to make up for.'

'Keep saying things like this and I won't go.' Oropher said and Erthor laughed at this.

'Alright, then let's pretend I said nothing!' he shook his head, but then smiled. 'But I still hope you will go. It won't be as pleasant time as we would have only with our family, but I will be more than glad to know you are somewhere around.' he smiled. 'Maybe you can take Esgar with you?'

Oropher looked at his father a bit surprised. He didn't know if it was not too fast. He have not spoke wih Esgar about their future and how they want to continue their relationship. After Oropher got rid of his previous doubts, he was free to share with everyone that they were together. But he didn't know if Esgar was ready to do the same thing.

'I don't know if it's not too soon.'

'I know it may be a bit hard for Esgar to change his circles so drastically, but the sooner the better, I would say. All the more that this happening won't be very official and won't require so strict etiquette.' Erthor said as he sipped a bit of his wine, then he looked at Oropher and said more softly. 'It's not often that you take part in banquets or other gatherings, but sometimes your presence is needed and Esgar will join as your partner.'

'I know.' Oropher muttered and crossed his hands of a table to lie his chin on them.

'So, it's something else that troubles you.' Erthor stated and he nodded his head delicately, still holding goblet with wine in his hand. He was silent for a moment, but then he continued. 'If you would care to be more interested in holding conversations with other elves and sometimes asked Celeborn or Galathil a thing or two, then you would now that unions of two ellons or elleths are not that rare.'

'Is that so?' Oropher said glancing at his father, who nodded and looked briefly at the paper that lied before him on the table.

'I believe that recently Lord Talagan's youngest daughter proposed to her chosen, it's not yet official, but there are some rumours about it of course. Lord Fanor's cousin is also known to meet with other ellons. Lord Laegon's distant cousin is engaged with Lord Raevon's aunt, I believe. I even think that the son of Lord Caranor is also in relationship with another ellon.' Erthor said. 'You and Esgar are no exception, nor you are some kind of misfits.'

'But it's still not fully accepted. For some romances it's fine, but as it goes to official marriage...the Elders always prefer to see their line continued.'

'What others want is not of my concern. I don't expect such a thing from you.' Erthor said a bit sternly, but then he went back to his softer voice. 'You have a right to worry, but I also know that you won't let anyone dictate you anything.'

'Damn right, I won't let them.' Oropher said with full confidence. If Esgar will agree to go then they will play in open cards with everyone and there will be no more hiding. Take it or leave it, as they say.

Since he was overtaken by own thoughts, Erthor stared at the wine in his goblet ad he clearly thought about something. And then he used this moment of silence to change the subject.

'A peculiar thing happened to me today.' Erthor said as he still looked at the wine in his goblet. 'Amdir came to see me.'

Oropher looked up at his father, focusing from his own thoughts upon what he just heard. To call it unexpected and unusual was understatement.

'Whatever he wanted that he decided to do this?' Oropher finally asked as he straightened up and sit more properly.

'Amdir is...a paradox.' Erthor said. 'In the past, he was doing countless inapropriate, irresponsible and, frankly speaking, just stupid things. And he put many times you and Galathil in danger.' he nodded at his own words. 'His relation with Celeborn is strained...very strained, let's say. From what he told me it's not good between you two as well.'

'Then he said it really gently.'

'It's hard to get out of the shelf when someone put you into it in the past.' Erthor said then all of sudden. 'Amdir is remembered as dangerous and reckless, impulsive and prone to anger even more than you. Not to say that even us, his Elders, had limited trust towards him, not speaking about others. It was often said that he is not to be trusted.' he paused for a moment. 'And, of course, he is not making it easier for anyone to believe otherwise. Even Edwethon has a hard time with it.'

'What do you mean by all of this?' Oropher asked, feeling that there was something his father had in mind and yet he circled around it.

'Nothing particular.' Erthor smiled and Oropher immediately sensed that it was just a half-truth. 'Amdir was always very closed on others and he had troubles to express himself, preffering to hide behind his cockiness and indifference.'

'Adar, I know you are not telling me something.' Oropher said. 'Is it about aunt Turel? Did he really see what happened to her? And it affected him this much that he became such a...brute? Or ruthless asshole, I should say?'

'Don't call your cousin with such names.' Erthor chastened him softly. 'But in part of it you are correct.' Erthor admitted, sighting delicately, but Oropher knew he won't gain anything from his father if Erthor didn't wish to tell him himself. 'You have a right to be angry and tired with him. He knows it as well. But Amdir is willing to...how to say it...mend relations with his family. He actually told me that it was his reason to come to Menegroth.'

'I will believe in everything, but not in this.'

'You two were always close, so he tried out with you. But almost as always, Amdir made a bad approach.' Erthor sipped his wine, then his eyes clouded once more, in deep thought. 'He needs to learn how to trust. He can't continue to try out others, he needs to learn how to trust them.'

Oropher stared for a moment at his father, knowing with all himself that there was something Erthor knew and it was something that he didn't know. But he knew better than ask about it – if Erthor didn't wish to say something then he won't. Surely, if it was crucial or was simply important, he would have told Oropher, wouldn't he?

'Obviously, he needs someone's help.' Erthor said when he focused up from his thoughts. 'Someone who can lead him and be a factor between him and other members of our family.' he paused for a moment. 'And I agreed to help him. Within few days he is leaving with the marchwardens to the Tower, but I will write to him regularly. I encourage you to do the same. Maybe it will be easier for you two to explain things when you won't see each other. At least you won't get immediately angry and you both will have time to think about your answers.'

'He never cared to write back to me even once before. I don't see why he would do it now.'

'Think about it. It's the first time he actually said he is willing to cooperate.' Erthor said and then he smiled delicately. 'And probably for the first time in his life he agreed to follow my lead. And he promised to listen to my words.'

'Let's hope that this one time he will care to keep this promise.' Oropher sneered, then he shook his head again. 'I am not willing to believe in it. Not yet, at least...after what he told me...' he paused for a moment and shook his head, and Erthor was silent too, knowing better than trying to convience him. And Orophe shook off his thoughts aout Amdir and turned to other matter that his father mentioned. 'But then, you said that he is leaving in few days with marchwardens? Does it mean that Eregon has been sentenced?'

Erthor glanced at him and put down his goblet. Oropher immediately didn't like this change.

'Then you don't know.' Erthor stated. 'No wonder. It was kept a bit in secret and there were not many present in the Throne Room that day.' he continued then. 'The King passed his judgment three days ago. And he didn't recognide anything that could make his judgment gentler. Eregon was sentenced to exile and before dusk he was escorted to the eastern border with enough food to travel to Ossiriand.'

Oropher stared at his father having in mind words that Taranir said to him once. Now, he won't ever have another chance to speak with his father. If Eregon will be wise enough he will go to Ossiriand and find shelter there, Green Elves won't throw him away. Truth be told, it was Eregon's only chance to survive.

Oropher didn't feel sorry for Eregon, but for Taranir. He knew that despite everything that happened, Taranir still loved his father, even if he tried to deny it.

'But why no one told me? No one told Taranir?' Oropher finally managed said. 'He said to me that he wanted to speak with his father!'

'Now it's long too late for that.' Erthor said with a bit of sadness. 'The King had his word on this. And his ways are undiscovered.'

Oropher sighted and he leaned back in his chair. Then as soon as he will meet Taranir, he will have to tell him all of that. Once again he will be the bearer of unpleasant news.

'Damn it.' Oropher just cursed and shook head at all of this. 'I think I will go and rest. I need to use the free time I have.'

'You should. It's not often that you have whole evening and aternoon for yourself.' Erthor smiled. 'And I am always telling you to work less.'

Oropher smiled to his father and then got up, crossing the room towards the door. As he walked towards his apartment, he thought for a moment about Amdir. Obviously he said something to Erthor that maybe made his father more prone to helping Amdir. But what could it be? Was it about Turel or something about Acharn?

If it was something thae Amdir said in confidence, then it was obvious that his father won't say anything unless there will be no other way. And Amdir won't tell him this secret as well. Right now, with their strained relation, there was no chance for that.

Maybe Erthor was right that Oropher should try and give this one last chance to his cousin. After all, if Amdir got Erthor involved then maybe he was serious in this – serious enough that maybe Edwethon and Arradis will have their son back. But it was such a wide leap in the future that it was hard to even imagine it.

With a sight Oropher entered his apartment and closed the door. He quickly get the wood in the fireplace and made a small fire. Mountain Grass seemed half-asleep, yet Oropher felt as if it was observing closely his every move.

As Oropher promised himself earlier, he took a long bath. And it was one of the most perfect evenings in his life as no one knocked at his door even once. And Esgar didn't have to knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is always this one friend who survives all the drinking with no hangover, another one is always hungry while drunk and the rest is dying with a massive headache ;)


	48. Brave young soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oropher knew Arvellon was ready for his duty, but it was impossible for him to not worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed last week's update! I am doing field work lately and I didn't have internet connection. There will be one update today and next chapter will be posted tomorrow or on saturday, so there won't be any delay with the story. Next week the update will be on time!

The rest of the time passed by unbelievaly fast. Before Oropher realised he was standing on the courtyard before the Great Gate, exchanging last words with Arvellon and Celeborn. They will both leave Menegroth soon and even if Oropher would desperately wanted to, he could do nothing to stop it. But he didn't really want to.

Arvellon's happiness couldn't be compared to anything. Oropher clearly saw sparks in his eyes that spoke all too well about excitement and restlesness about incoming duty. His soldiers were impatient as well, definately more curious than afraid about what awaited them beyond the walls of the city. But each of them remained vigilant and took seriously their preparations, minding that everything and everyone would be ready as they should.

And among all of this, Oropher couldn't help himself but ask Arvellon over and over if he had everything prepared, how are his soldiers, if his horse was in good condition – he asked about everything that could possibly come to his mind, but his cousin waved it all away.

'I checked all of it and everything is as it should be!' he said. 'Don't worry, Oropher! I am well prepared, my soldiers as well.'

Oropher couldn't disagree and he believed Arvellon's words, but he still felt anxiousness about his little cousin leaving so far away where Oropher won't be able to keep an eye on him. In Ossiriand it was different and Oropher could even train his cousin further while they were travelling while now he won't have such chance. He tried hard to hide it, but he was a bit worried, but each time it was dimmed by pride when Oropher realised that Arvellon just made a step for his promising career in the Wolf Banner.

Of course, Arvellon knew more than he cared to share and he promised to send a bird back to the Menegroth if he will have a chance and if it will be possible, but Oropher knew better than hope for it. It's highly unlikely than any falcon will arrive to them, if anything they should expect one at the end of Autumn, but even this was unsure.

Oropher couldn't help himself from thinking about Arvellon as a young soldier, despite that Arvellon was all grown up and he was an adult since so long. Neither he was considered by anyone as a young soldier and it was more a habit of Oropher to call him like this and Arvellon was so used to it that he didn't pay attention to this at all.

Of course, Ravoneth came to say her goodbyes and Oropher left the pair so they could have those moments only for themselves. Celeborn was talking with Galadhon and Galathil who also came say their goodbyes and surely Edwethon and Arradis were somewhere nearby as well. Erthor came by as well and wished all the soldiers pleasant and safe travel as much as it can be while sleeping on their own saddles and enduring heavy storms.

Oropher looked around at the commotion that was happening. Soldiers were getting ready for the move out, but each of them still found the time to say goodbyes to their own families. Many of them gathered on the courtyard to watch them go and in this crowd, Oropher somehow managed to find Ciryion and speak with him for a moment, then he found Bressil who just said goodbye to her parents. He wanted to make sure she had everything under control, though Oropher precisely knew she had – it was just his stupid need to know everything for sure and check everything by himself.

Soon enough, a horn sounded loudly and annouced a move out. Soldiers immediately went to their own horses and after last checks they jumped on their steeds, ready to be lead out by their officers. With the corner of his eye, Oropher noticed Helegon running up to Bressil. Her adorer was stubborn, but not rude in his doings and it seemed that Bressil started to open her heart to him – she tooka single flower Helegon brought for her and kissed his cheek. After their short talk, it seemed that they agreed to talk after Bressil will be back. Well, Oropher wished them all the luck.

Ciryion took the lead with his division and the rest went after them in appropriate arrays. For the last time, Oropher managed to find Arvellon who talking with no one other but Aglaron. Their soldiers were all ready and prepared, placed in the mixed array after Bressil's division. Arvellon and Aglaron seemed to have a good conversation, standing in the first line with their soldiers, but they immediately noticed him approach.

'Are you absolutely sure you and your soldiers have everything?' Oropher asked looking up at his cousin, briefly caressing his brown horse.

'Oropher, for the love of stars!' Arvellon sighted when he looked down at him. 'I packed my bags yesterday and I checked them today's morning.' he said patiently. 'I know you are worried, but I can take care of myself.'

'I know you can.' Oropher muttered, combing fingers through black mane of the horse, then he glanced at Aglaron. 'What of you?'

'Don't turn your worry from me on him!' Arvellon said immediately. 'We are both fine, go talk with Celeborn!'

'Fine, I'm going! Don't shout at me.' Oropher finally submitted, but he glanced one more at both of them. 'Take care of each other out there.'

'We will.' they both said at the same time and Oropher shook his head, more at his own stuborness.

At the very beginning, Oropher found Celeborn who was disposed between the soldiers as Oropher thought Ciryion will do. Despite that Celeborn was accomplished warrior, Ciryion won't risk anything happening to him – Celeborn was a civil, a Herald and the Prince of Doriath, and Ciryion won't have him endangered in any way. By such professionalism, Oropher knew he could be at peace asit went to Celeborn's safety and that his cousin will be taken to the Tower and back to the city whole and safe.

'Remember to not discuss with Ciryion all too much. Either way he will gag you.' Oropher said upon aproaching and Celeborn looked down at him.

'Don't worry, I only like to disscuss with you.' he said. 'Besides, I undermine authority of elves I don't like, while Ciryion is not only exemplary soldier, but he is also very intelligent and knowledgable elf. This travel will be a pleasure.'

'Are you suggesting that me and my division are not intelligent nor knowledgable?' Oropher asked with delicate smile as he crossed arms on chest.

Just at this moment a single but much louder and stern sound of the horn was heard and the Gate started to open to let the soldiers pass by and ride into the wild forests. Ciryion at the lead bid his horse to walk and after him all the soldiers followed and Oropher removed himself from the ranks to let the soldiers pass peacefully.

'You are all messed up, cousin!' Celeborn said and he also bid her mare to walk and follow assigned position in the array. But before he was fully gone he turned once more to Oropher. 'Which also has it's charm!'

Oropher shook his head and watched rows of soldiers move from walk to trott and as soon as they were beyond the Gate they moved into gallop rising after them clouds of dust. In all of this, Oropher didn't even manage to see Arvellon, but as his cousin said countless time before, he can take care of himself.

'Aaand they are gone.' Galathil sighted as he appeared near Oropher. 'Is anything known about the time when they will be back?'

'Celeborn should be back before Summer. We will have to leave to the west at the beginning of it.' Oropher said. 'As for Arvellon, it is planned that he will be back in early winter, but they will have to see what is the situation is this far corner of the kingdom. They will have to probably make new roads and tamp down sand so the wagons can ride through, maybe even build bridges over streams.' Oropher shrugged his arms. 'It may happen that they will stay there till the next spring.'

'Almost all four seasons.' Galathil said. 'So long time till we will see our young cousin again.'

'We have to get used to it.' Oropher laughed a bit. 'Maybe next time it will be him leading such expedition?'

'Couldn't you both choose more stationary duty? Like joining the Royal Guards, or something?' Galathil asked, but then he waved it all away. 'Nevermind, I'm going back to Nimloth. I promised Faineth I will take care of her today, since she meets up with her friends.' he started to walk away, but then he turned back to Oropher. 'Are you joining for the middle-spring hunt?'

'I guess I am.' Oropher shrugged his arms, but the closer the day came that he will have to actually show himself on this gathering, the more he regretted that he agreed to go.

'Splendid, cousin!' Galathil said as he came back to Oropher and nudged his arm. 'Maybe we will manage to hunt a boar? Do you remember this old boar we brought down long ago?'

'It was so huge that I still can't believe we managed to bring it back to the city.' Oropher shook his head at the lone memory of it. The boar was not only huge and heavy, but it put up a fierce fight as well.

'Father was so impressed he kept it as a trophy.' Galathil shook his head. It was a truth, boar's head hunged in one of the chambers in the Palace as an appropiate decoration. 'Alright, I will be on my way. See you later hopefully.'

Oropher waved Galathil for goodbye and when his cousin was gone, he looked around the courtyard. It was so full not long ago and now almost all the elves were already gone. For a moment Oropher stared at closed Gate that was opened not long ago and let the soldiers out of the Caves. Oropher sighted delicately, holding on to the words he will have to repeat himself over and over – Arvellon can take care of himself and he was more than ready for his duty.

As soon as he crossed the courtyard to walk into the corridor that will lead him to the fields, there were another soldiers who rode up and started to gather on the courtyard. And those soldiers were no one other but marchwardens.

Not everyone of them was already present, but they didn't seem in hurry to leave. They took their time, talking to each other and make last adjustments to their horses equipment. But Oropher quickly noticed that Amdir was already present, ready to leave Menegroth.

Oropher stood in place and fell in thought for a moment, before he finally decided to approach his older cousin. Even after what happened, Oropher felt it would be well to at least say a single word of goodbye to Amdir – even if after this Oropher will hit him in the face.

But before he moved out of his place towards Amdir, it was no one other than Erthor who entered the courtyard and Amdir left his horse and companions behind to talk with his uncle on side. Seeing them like this only strenghtened Oropher's thought that there was something he didn't know. And this something was definately a secret.

Despite this, he decided to move out of his place. He approached his father and Amdir who talked quietly to each other and they truly seemed indulged in this conversation. Amdir seemed even concerned and there was not even a bit of anger in his voice, while Erthor held his usual calm confidence. As expected, as soon as they noticed him coming closer their talk ended up quickly.

'Oropher, how good to see you.' Erthor smiled to him and Oropher returned the smile.

'I'm glad to see you as well, Adar.' he said then he glanced at his older cousin and his eyes sharpened a bit. 'You too, I guess.'

'I will leave you both.' Erthor said, then he glanced at them both warningly. 'Who knows when you will see each other again. Be nice to one another.' then he placed a hand on Amdir's arm. 'Save travel.'

'Thank you, uncle.' Amdir said and with those words Erthor left them all alone.

For a moment both of them watched Erthor leave, but then they looked at each other, maybe when they were both ready.

'I didn't expect you will show yourself to see me off.' Amdir said and Oropher shrugged his arms.

'I came here to say goodbye to Arvellon. Then I saw you.' he said. 'I guess it was fair enough to at least say goodbye to you. You have to learn good manners from someone.'

'Yes, I guess.' Amdir said indifferently and his eyes pulsed powerfully with known strength, but at least he didn't snap something back, so Oropher took it as a good sign.

'I would never even imagined that you will come to see my father.' Oropher said, then in turn it was his tempered that flared dangerously. 'You can do to me everything you want, but I swear-'

'It's not a game, Oropher.' Amdir interrupted him sternly. 'I may have started one when I came to Menegroth, but it was not supposed to be one. I...didn't know how to do it in other way.' he paused for a moment. 'I am not using your father and I don't plot anything with his involvement. I asked for his help and he agreed.'

'Fine.' Oropher said, then he looked all over Amdir. In nearby future it will show how worthy were his cousin's words and if he will truly care to hold on to promises he gave.

They fell in silence and they truned eyes away from each other. It was terrifying to remember that they used to be so close once. They were companions and brothers, together against everything and everyone. They got along so well, even in anger they had so much to tell to each other. And now there was silence between them.

'I know I fucked up. But I didn't mean to.' Amdir said. 'I needed to know the dispersion of power in the court...and where you stand in all of this.'

'So...you wanted to see how long leash they have granted me.' Oropher's eyes flashed with anger, then he managed to control himself almost at the last moment and he shook his head at what Amdir just said. 'You know, better don't say anything more. In a moment you will say one word too much and then I will do the same. Once more we will argue.' he looked into his cousin's golden eyes. 'I will send a bird to you, to the Tower. You can write everything that you want now to say to me. Maybe it will be easier for us like this, who knows?' he shrugged his arms. 'How does that sound?'

'Sounds good.' Amdir nodded, then the rest of the marchwardens appeared on the courtyard leading their horses next to them. 'Maybe...I will try to come to Menegroth in some time. I don't know yet.'

'Would be nice.' Oropher said. 'We could drink something in the tavern, like, you know, good old days.'

'It was a bit long since I had any liquor in hand.' Amdir smiled delicately and shook his head. He always enjoyed a good drunk, just as Oropher, so it was a bit strange that he admitted such a thing. On the other hand liquors were not available at the Tower as much as in Menegroth. 'But I would like that.'

'Then we have a deal.' Oropher said then he glanced at marchwardens who jumped on their horses and checked the last time if bags were comfortably binded to saddles. He and Amdir knew that it was time to say goodbye.

Their embrace was quick, but they held each other firmy, patting their backs non too gently. Then after delicate smiles, Amdir turned and approached his horse. Those were mere moments when the Gate opened and the marchwardens left, and once more Oropher was left alone of the sandy courtyard.

This time he didn't linger for long to look at the Gate. He crossed the courtyard again and walked into the corridor, soon enough entering the fields. And he appeared in time just to see Halloth's horse tripping over so heavily that it fell on front knees and Halloth fell to the ground in graceful tumble.

Oropher sighted and approached the tracks where Halloth trained his horseback archery. By now his soldier already spitted out all the sand from his mouth and gathered his bow that fell somewhere nearby and horse stood up on his legs.

'Damn it!' Halloth cursed as he got up, brushing off the dirt off his uniform and Oropher leaned his elbows on a tall fence close to the pair.

'If he is doing it often maybe you should change your horse.' he said as he looked at Heleg who perked ears at his rider.

'No, he is fine! He is just tripping when he has a bad day!' Halloth said as he got to the horse and looked closely at front legs, brushing off sand from hair.

'You know well that Heleg can't afford to have bad days.'

'I know, but he is not doing that often.' Halloth said as he got up straightened up. 'I think his legs are bruised pretty bad. I will go and make some warm bandages.'

'Don't let your fondness affect you decisions.' Oropher said and Halloth nodded at his words before he walked away leading his horse next to him.

Oropher watched the pair go for a moment, realising that Halloth grew up a bit. He was still the same enthusiastic and carefree young elf everyone remembered, yet there was noticeable change in him that allowed others to treat him as a serious soldier and future officer. Oropher observed not once that younger soldiers, who were just enrolled in the army, approached Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu about some matter or to seek advise and his soldiers were able to help in most cases. He couldn't be more proud.

Oropher straightened up and left the archery tracks behind. As he was still close to the stable he had a good view on the pastures that reached far, all the way behind the buildings. One herd of horses was just being taken back to the stable and Oropher noticed that Hakon was among them, a bit dirty with sand and with ruffled mane.

All the herd came back to the stable except one horse. And it was Faron's mare. She was walking around and still cropping grass as if nothing was happening and even if it was happening then she had her own business and she didn't have time to think of what the stable masters wanted from her.

It was one of three horses that belonged to Faron and this tall mare was not his favoured steed. The horse had a temperament, but beyond all it was showing blistering intelligence and it was able to dominate every horse. Naru was the mare's name and this horse got under the skin of not one elf. There was a reason after all for the saying that was sometimes repeated – ask a mare, discuss it with stallion and pray if it is Naru.

As he continued his walk, it was no one other but Taranir near the stable buildings. He found a bit of time to take care of his horse, tall dark brown stallion, though more softly tempered. By now, the horse was all gleaming perfectly and Taranir was combing through ruffled mane. Not thinking much Oropher approached his friend and leaned on the wooden fence near the pair.

'I just realized you always take dark horses for yourself.' Oropher said and Taranir nodded at his words.

'Less problem with cleaning them. You know that horses love to get dirty.'

Quite a lot of soldiers had a problem with this and not once Oropher saw a horse that should had been white or at least buckskin but were covered with mud all over making them look like one large misfortune.

Beside a wish to have pleasant conversation with his friend, Oropher knew that it was high time to bring up the matter that he didn't wish to speak about ever again. But his wishes had no place here – this matter concerned directly Taranir and his family, and Oropher needed to be honest with his friend as he ever was.

'Taranir, can I...I mean I have to talk with you.' Oropher started knowing well that once more he will be a bearer of bad news. 'On less pleasant matters.'

'Sure, fire away.' Taranir said as he turned to face him and leaned his elbow on horse's back, while Oropher wondered for a moment how he should began.

'You see...do you remember when you told me before that maybe you will want to speak with your father?' Oropher said and his friend frowned delicately, probably having a bit of idea about the topic. After Taranir nodded to confirm his words, Oropher continued. 'I spoke with my father not long ago. On many matters, but our conversation went down to the matter of Eregon...and my father told me that your father had already been sentenced. Quite long ago.'

It was a bit hard to understand all the emotions that crossed through Taranir's face. There was surprise and confusion that then were followed by relief and fear. It was hard and almost impossible to connect those two emotions together, yet somehow it was what Taranir felt right now.

'He was?' Taranir repeated a bit startled. 'But why no one even informed me? Or my mother?'

'I was as confused as you to hear it. But my father said that the King wished this trial to be kept in secrecy, without needed public. Such was his word on this matter and he decided without looking at anyone else involved in this.'

'But that's-' Taranir started and Oropher nodded, knowing what his friend wanted to say.

'I know. But Elwe as a King is as much understanding as stern.' Oropher said, though he had in mind a bit different epitets to call his distant uncle. 'Well...the point is that Elwe decided to sentence your father to exile.' he continued, glancing at Taranir. 'He was escorted to the eastern part of the Kingdom with enough food so he will travel with ease to Ossiriand.' he paused, but then he added at the end. 'Maybe he is already there by now, who knows.'

He stopped there and watched Taranir who still had a lot of feelings crossing his face and probably only more thoughts crossing his mind.

'I see.' Taranir finally managed to say. He turned to the horse and started to comb ruffled mane once more, clearly mulling over what he just heard. 'Then he is gone.'

'Yes.' Oropher said. 'I'm sorry that it ended like this.'

'You shouldn't be. We are finally free of him. My mother and sister can finally live fully, without his shadow lurking over them.'

'I know well that it's only a part of your thoughts.' Oropher said as he straightened up and walked closer to Taranir to place a hand on his arm. 'I know you wanted to see him and you wanted answers from him. And he is your father, it's normal that you fear about his fate.'

Taranir was silent to this words, but Oropher saw clearly that the revelation weighted down on him powerfully. He could be hardly blamed. Despite that Eregon did such wrongs to his family, he was still Taranir's father and his friend demanded answers from his father. Though Taranir was not impulsive, Oropher knew his friend was able to take rapid decisions and if he was determined enough then he will see them done by his own hand. And Oropher knew precisely what Taranir was capable of, including bringing Eregon back to Doriath from Ossiriand against all orders and laws.

'Whatever you decide, know that I stand with you.' Oropher said. 'If you will ever want to, I will ride with you to find him.'

'Thank you.' Taranir said quietly, but he smiled delicately at Oropher. 'But I...I probably won't go. I don't even know if I want to saw him again...I don't know myself.' he paused for a moment. It was strange to see Taranir stuttering a bit like this, but Oropher didn't even care about this. 'One part of me is so relieved that he is gone that it's almost...saddening. He was my father, after all.'

Oropher wondered if that's how his father and uncles felt so long ago when their own mother Acharn finally left them and never showed herself again. This terrifying relief and peace in heart that they won't see their own mother must have been fearsome.

'He still is your father.' Oropher said, but Taranir shook his head.

'We both know that a lone travel to Ossiriand may end tragically.'

Oropher fell silent at this and he couldn't blame Taranir for having such thoughts. He had them himself after all.

'Don't worry. I am aware that finding my father will be almost impossible now. And I can't leave my mother and sister all alone.' Taranir said as he glanced once more at Oropher.

'But remember that if anything-'

'I know I can count on your help. Thank you.' he smiled a bit. 'Let me take the horse back to its stall, then we can go to your office. I have few things to show you.'

'It's as much my office as yours.' Oropher said after him when Taranir was already leading the horse away.

Even during this short moment when he was alone, it was no one other than Esgar who managed to find him. He stepped from behind Oropher and in a moment stood in front of him, with his usual smile on face.

'You are weighted with something.' he stated and Oropher sighted a bit.

'Yes, I had to speak with Taranir about...rather unpleasant matter.' he said. 'And I told you about my argument with Amdir before. I still think about it sometimes.'

'We can still talk about it later if you want.'

'I still want to talk with you about another matter.' Oropher said as he stepped a bit closer to Esgar. 'You see, in the in the end of spring-'

'There is a great hunt, I know. Organised by the Royal family, which means your House as well.' Esgar said then he leaned down a bit and kissed Oropher shortly. 'You are going and I am going with you, of course. Time to show every noble House that they won't manage to match their daughters with you.'

'Like what, you want us to wear matching clothes or something?' Oropher said and smiled at lone image of it.

'No, I will just kiss you in front of everyone.' Esgar winked at him making Oropher shook his head. 'Well, time for me to go. Who knows what the adepts will do without my supervision.' he leaned down to kiss Oropher's cheek and he answered with the same. 'I will see you in the late evening.'

'Until then, love.' Oropher said and Esgar passed by him with wonderful smile on face.

Esgar was ready to go thought every rough path with him. He wanted to face sideway glances and gosspis told on side. They started to build their realtionship and Esgar wanted it as much as Oropher.

A lone thought of this made Oropher's heart a bit lighter.


	49. The hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt in on, but for some it's not a typical hunt that comes to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I must warn you that it contains m/m scene.  
> Also, I am aware that my latest chapters seemed random and maybe even boring to you, but I needed them for future evaluation of the story. As it goes to next chapters, well, I can promise nothing!  
> As always, I hope you to enjoy!

Celeborn and Arvellon left in the beginning of spring when bits of snow where still visible here and there places of the forest. Now, all the frost was gone and awaited middle-spring had come. It was a time awaited by many, while by some not so much.

As the Royal Family annouced before, a great hunt was being held at the time. A feast in the gardens will be recalled in next centuries with its richness and wealth. Many artists gathered to share their music and song with others, on their head was Daeron, of course, with his diamond voice and wonderful lute in hand.

Many esteemed nobles already gathered in the gardens and enjoyed their time by sharing pleasant conversations and hold amazement for wonderful music that sounded around. The ones who stayed in the gardens were those who didn't wish to take part in a hunt and preferred to wait for the main feast in the peaceful surrounding of the court. However, those who longed to feel a bit of adrenaline rushing through their veins headed off for a hunt.

Oropher was one of those who joined the group for a hunt, but he kept himself a bit on the end and he was not so fast to rush his horse to chase after the hunting dogs that cought a trail of a stag or a boar. He left this great activity for others, such as young and handsome Hadhon who promised to grant his chosen a trophy of a mighty bull, but there were also others, very eager elves who were ready to show what they were made of.

In the meantime, Oropher found himself occupied with more or less interesting conversations. Many of those were a simple act of courtesy and since he was a Prince he had to behave like one and endure whatever was granted him.

In those moments Oropher felt glad that his temper was so well known and many elves didn't keep him occupied for long. He was a complete opposite to Galathil who was a heart and soul of this event and he gathered many elves around himself, enjoying time in pleasant conversation. But it didn't mean that Oropher was completly alone during the ride. Right now he rode side to side with no one other but one of his cousins and surprisingly, Oropher enjoying greatly his company.

Mirdan, and his brother Brass, were his distant cousins, many times removed. Their mother was second cousin to the wife of Lord Talagan who in turn was a first cousin to Morianel, Faineth's mother...it was a bit complicated and for Oropher it matter the most that Mirdan was in a way his cousin and family, and he enjoyed his presence. Which he couldn't say about Brass, his other cousin.

Mirdan was a collected, very tactful and bright elf with a great sense of humour. He joined the hunt with his two young daughters who not long ago turned into grown up elleths. Both of them were misfits seeking curiosity in the world and Mirdan had eyes around head to have them in check. Oropher enjoyed hearing anecdots from Mirdan and short stories from the times when his daughters were still small.

Brass had no such stories to tell. Though he was the older brother to Mirdan, he was this reckless and impulsive one, and he acted without a thought. Supposedly, he was known for being a heartbreaker and he felt no shame of admitting that. He was also known to take both elleth and ellons as lovers, but still he was cheeky enough to spit out innocent comments towards Oropher and truth be told, he spitted out comments towards anyone he could.

Just at the moment hounds springed up to run after the trail they cought and few elves followed the dogs immediately. Since the beginning, quite many animals had been hunted and brought back to the city where the meat would be prepared for the feast.

Somewhere at the beginning, Oropher noticed his aunt, Arradis with her niece Cennan on side. Cennan was very similar to Arradis with her looks, but her eyes lacked such intensity and black hair were not formed in such waves. Some were glad about it, though Oropher didn't know exactly the reason. He knew that Arradis with her lilac eyes as storm waves was unique elf in Doriath. Not as much as Egnaspen, but Arradis was an easy elf to remember. Oropher knew that Lord Laegon, who was Arradis's uncle, for some reason never fully acknowledged her into the family, even though she was the oldest daugher of his brother.

In turn, Arradis cut out from her family and House Laegon, often treating Lord Laegon and Lady Cedweril even with hostility. She was a gentle soul and never seeked conflict, but it seemed that Lord Laegon did something that provoked Arradis to such stance towards them. Knowing his aunt enough, Oropher was convienced that the Lord deserved it like nothing else, but he didn't know much about the conflict between Arradis and Laegon, and he never asked about it.

Edwethon was not at his wife's side and instead he rode beside his brothers, a bit on side as it seemed that they wanted to have a bit of time on their own. In the end, beside Edwethon and Erthor, Galadhon also decided to join the hunt, though not without a bit of of conviencing from Galathil and Oropher.

As they both knew, Galadhon quite often had a hard time with enduring the pain of his old wound. During everyday life it could be easily gentled with herbs and smudges given by the healers, but horse riding most often proved to be a challange to Galadhon, since in the saddle his knee had to be bended for much too long.

Knowing this, it was Galathil who came to Oropher with proposal that they will make Galadhon a surprise and make him a saddle in which he will feel comfortable and stable enough to ride as much as he would want to. And Oropher didn't need much conviencing and he agreed immediately, soon getting to work.

They approached the leathermaster in the stable about the matter and after they explained what kind of saddle they wanted, the elf seemed even more excited than them to get to work. He stated that he never had occasion to do something like this and it will be a perfect training and experience for future reference. Faster than either Galathil or Oropher expected, the first prototype of the saddle was ready.

Since the saddle was measured for Galahon's black horse, they brought the stallion and tried it out immediately. Oropher bandaged his left knee tightly, to mirror the stiffness that Galadhon felt in his leg, and then he scrambled on the horse, which was harder than he expected with so damaged leg and it was even harder to fight the uncomfortable tightness he felt with each passing moment.

In the end they had to do many changes to the saddle, lenghten here, shorten there, change material here, only to find out that after all the changes the saddle didn't fit the horse anymore. And in the meantime, when the leatherworker worked on the saddle, Galathil and Oropher trained the horse so it will get used to the fact that the rider mounted from the right side instead of the left side.

But both Galathil and Oropher knew that neither of them truly knew how Galadhon was feeling with his injury and they won't ever know it for sure. So when they finally decided to present the saddle to Galadhon they were probably more nervous than they should be.

The saddle was a bit more compacted and seemed bigger than the average one, also it seemed more heavy, but the leatherworked made sure that the materials will make it as light as it should be since the stallion was not made to carry so heavy one. And to relief of Galathil and Oropher, not only the horse felt perfect in new saddle, but Galadhon as well and from there on, he was able to enjoy time on the back of the horse as he aused to do before his horrible injury.

When an elf rode up close to Oropher, he focused up from his musings and turned to look at him, precisely knowing who he will see. Esgar enjoyed the ride more than even he would have expected himself and his first nervousness was quickly lost when Galathil drawed him into conversation with his closer friends. Galathil also said something that Oropher may be lost as it went to social gatherings, but he will make sure that Esgar won't end up like this. Oropher decided to not react to his cousins snarky comment and so, Esgar was quickly taken away by Galathil.

'How do you find the elves of esteemed Houses of Doriath?' Oropher asked with delicate smile when he reached out and held Esgar's hand in his own.

'Very well to be honest.' Esgar said. 'Great majority of them is no different from the elves I befriend everyday.'

'I suspect that it's because Galathil chooses such friends for himself.' Oropher laughed delicately. 'But I'm glad you enjoy your time.'

He quickly noticed that Esgar fall a bit behind, so Oropher slowed down his horse as well and soon enough they started to get a distance behind the main group and they were not the first pair to do so on purpose.

'Beside your uncles and aunt, I didn't really have a pleasure to meet any other Lords or Ladies.' Esgar said and Oropher leaned in the saddle to kiss him.

'You don't have to get to know any of them now. It's not a banquet of this sort.' Oropher said and when they were enough distance behind, he turned his horse to ride into the woods and leave behind the wide path. Esgar followed him and soon cought up to him again.

Some trees looked down at them and took away branches so they can pass freely beneath them. Other trees were a bit asleep, reaching high towards the sky to catch warm sun beams. Oropher and Esgar passed between the trunks from time to time brushing the bark with fingers and answering greetings they were graced with.

Spring bloomed fully in the woods, forest flowers rose in the clearings in many colours and trees granted shadow to bypassers. Soft wind in their green leaves was a known music of Doriath and Oropher preferred it far more than Dearon's llute pinging.

Soon enough, Oropher noticed a small pond a bit overgrown with the nature around. Tall grasses covered it, making it hard to notice and surely all around the pond was a deep mud and Oropher was not so fast to get close to it. Instead, he stopped his horse near the tall chestnut tree and he dismounted, hearing that Esgar followed his steps.

Oropher turned to look at him and Esgar was fast to get close to him and embrace him around upper waist, resting hands on lower back, and Oropher in turn kissed him lightly on lips.

'I'm glad you get to know my closest family.' he said. 'Beside my cousins, I really wanted you to meet them.'

'And it was a great honour to me.' Esgar said in turn. 'You uncle Galadhon is such a figure and to this day he is often recalled by the soldiers. And your uncle Edwethon has such hearing in the court and he is known to speak out harsh words if he doesn't like something.' he paused for a moment. 'Truth be told I was more anxious to meet him than Lord Galadhon.'

'I don't blame you.' Oropher said. 'My uncle is known to have a bit...strict opinions on some matters and at the beginning I thought he won't accept my relationship with another ellon.'

'Actually, I was a bit surprised about his reaction.' Esgar admitted with a smile. 'He just nodded and said 'finally'.'

'Ah, you see, my dear Esgar, my uncle believes that it takes me and Celeborn too long to find our loved one.' Oropher said as he embraced his lover in turn. 'He was always saying that it not befit a Princes to be alone for so long...and he never approved that we brought lovers to our apartments.'

'Is that so?' Esgar smiled suspiciously. 'Then how many of them you brought to your room that your uncle looked at it with scornful eye?'

'All it took was single Alagos.' Oropher said with a smile, then he became a bit more serious. 'After some time I realised that uncle Edwethon will accept anyone for partner as long as either me or Celeborn will decide to form a stable relationship, so I stopped worrying. And I even start to suspect that my uncle is forming an aura of harshness around himself just to have peace and quiet, and so no one will undermine his words.' he looked cleverly at Esgar. 'You know, deep inside he has a soul of an artist. He especially enjoys painting, but he is also skilled with many intruments.'

'You speak about him in such way and yet, I feel that you are...not so very close with him.' Esgar said and he was looking at Oropher carefully.

Oropher was not truly surprised that Esgar noticed it. His lover knew him enough to recognise change in his words and moods, also in his movements. And Oropher was sure that he behaved differently while being around Edwethon and Esgar noticed it with ease.

'No, I am not...we grew apart.' Oropher said quietly and he sighted, shaking his head. 'There are unsaid matters between us...he was against the idea of me and Amdir joining the army and he never acknowledged it. He got used to it, what else he could do? But he never fully accepted it.' he paused for a moment. 'When Amdir left, I think that this was a moment when we broke apart. Since then we never truly talked like I do with my father, or with uncle Galadhon. He never said it...but I think he blames me for Amdir's leave.' he shook his head. 'Then Arvellon followed my steps and joined the army against Edwethon's wishes. This was one more time when I crossed his path.'

'But you can't know what he thinks if you won't ask him.' Esgar said as he took a bit of hair off Oropher's face. 'I truly doubt that he blames you for anything.'

'It's not that simple.' Oropher sighted deeply. 'I did many things against him in the past, just out of spite. When Amdir left I knew that he felt scorn against me. I was angry enough at Amdir and it easily backfired at my uncle, so I did everything that this scorn between us will get only deeper. That he would know that everything what I was doing against him was on purpose and I made sure that he would know it.' he paused there. 'I never made it easy for him to feel anything more than exasperation towards me.'

'He is you uncle and he loves you.' Esgar said softly with ease belief. 'You should try to approach him when you will be ready.'

Arvellon used to say the same. Oropher even suspected that his young cousin blamed himself that Oropher's relation's with Edwethon got worse because he joined the army. It was not true, Oropher's own problems with Edwethon started long before Arvellon was even born, but his young cousin even offered once that he could speak with Edwethon on Oropher's behalf to which he didn't agree.

This ease confidence of Esgar was kind of the same as Arvelon's one. But conflict between him and Edwethon could be only resolved by them and no one else.

'Don't worry yourself with it.' Oropher said as he caressed Esgar's cheek. 'I am glad he accepted you and I believe that he would like to know you, just as uncle Galadhon. And aunt Arradis simply loved you.'

'So I noticed.' Esgar smiled. 'Now I can easily see Arvellon's spirit in her. No wonder that he unites so many allies around himself with his charisma and this gentle strength that allows him to lead most fierce warriors.'

'He will be a perfect commander, won't he? I can already see him on Mablung's side or even taking his place. I wish to see it with my own eyes, I want him to exceed me.' Oropher said as he straightened up a bit and placed his hands on Esgar's shoulders, then he looked around suspiciously to make sure no one was truly around. 'Do you want to hear a secret?'

'Is it a very secret secret?'

'It's the most secret secret you will hear in a while.' Oropher said as he pulled Esgar to walk.

They made way towards the willow tree that provided pleasant shadow and hide them from sight with long braches that fell down towards the ground. When they were beneath it Esgar cought him around arms and pulled down, and though Oropher tried to fight it, he lost his balance and they both landed on soft grass. Esgar still hold on to him, but Oropher didn't mind that he lied down on him.

'Why you always insist to make us fall to the ground?' Oropher said when he rised up a bit to look at his lover.

'It's funny to see you struggle against it.' he laughed then he rised up a bit and leaned his back on a trunk, and Oropher made himself comfortable and it turn leaned on Esgar's chest. 'Better tell me your most secret secret.'

'It's still long before it will happen.' Oropher said as he played with strands of Esgar's black hair. 'But when Arvellon will be ready...I will step down from my rank. He will become a General in my place.'

He looked up at Esgar to see his reaction. He was curious what it will be as he had never shared this with anyone, not even with his father and not even with Taranir. But long ago Oropher decided that this will happen as soon as Arvellon will be ready for it and probably nothing will lead him away from this idea.

'It would mean that you would have much more free time.' he said with his typical smile. 'Are you sure Arvellon is not ready for it yet?'

'Esgar!' Oropher chastened him and Esgar it turn kissed him shortly on lips.

'Surely it's something that won't be expected by many elves.' he said as he held Oropher close. 'And you should think if it's what you truly want.'

'Arvellon's future is what concerns me the most.' Oropher said. 'He is a born commander. And I am a born warrior. My place is on the field...or maybe I will become a training officer?'

'You want to teach others?' Esgar said with disbelief and laughed. 'Don't sentence young soldiers for such a cruel thing! They will resign from the army during the first day!'

'I am a good teacher, I never said I was a nice one.' Oropher said with fake offence. 'But you just dig out a deep hole for yourself. Do something so it won't become a grave.'

He barely finished what he was saying when Esgar kissed him deeply and in an answer Oropher embraced him, one hand around chest and other on his neck, returning the kiss as much as he was given one. At this moment there was nothing but Esgar and their pieces of soul softly touching each other, only deepening the feeling of love and familiarity between them. But minds and hearts seeked more simple pleasure and vivid images slowly woke up their desire.

Oropher pulled away to look at Esgar, at his delicately flushed cheeks and bright eyes that were now in colour of honey with blue sparks.

'That will do, my love.' he said. 'You managed to cover your misdeeds.'

'I can do far more than this to cover my misdeeds.' Esgar said and Oropher didn't wait for long to kiss him again. Esgar moaned into the kiss when Oropher brought hand under his shirt, but in a moment when Esgar did the same thing to him, there were distant sounds of hooves in the forest and snorting of horses.

Esgar rolled closer towards the trunk to be sure that no one will see them and he pulled Oropher with himself, and Oropher coudn't prevent a laugh at Esgar's tries. They stayed a bit in silence, laying in tall grass, listening to the riders passing somewhere around but far enough to not see them.

'It seems we are not the only ones seeking a solitary place for ourselves.' Oropher said as by now he identified that those were two riders strolling through the woods.

'Well, it's boring to only ride and ride through the forest, while lovemaking in the woods is something many hope for.' Esgar said and he moaned softly when Oropher got his both hands under his shirt and caressed his warm body. 'I thought we don't want them to see or hear us?'

'If they do they will leave faster.' Oropher said. 'And it's you who said something about lovemaking.'

'Did I?' Esgar asked innocently, but Oropher closed his mouth with yet another kiss. Voices of riders became more distant with each passing moment and in this time Oropher managed to unbutton Esgar's upper shirt to kiss his neck.

But after one pair arrived another one. Still, the riders were far enough so they won't be seen anyhow and Oropher preceed with what he planned to do to Esgar. Beside focusing on getting more and more sound of pleasure from Esgar, Oroher could hear clearly elleth's laugh, surely at something that her chosen had said to her ear, only for her to hear.

'Damn it, all of them had to come here?' Oropher cursed as he fought with more buttons on Esgar's shirt and he kissed his lover even more, sometimes nipping skin and enjoying muffled moans of Esgar who often covering his mouth with hand so his voice won't be heard all over the forest.

'It's a good place for rendezvous, you know...ah! Damn it, Oropher!' Esgar cursed and he bit his lip a moment later when Oropher kissed his collarbone and his hand slipped down from waist and got under Esgar's breeches, teasing him mercilessly.

For a moment Oropher wondered if the elves nearby heard them, but this thought was quickly lost. Although what they were doing was far less than wise, it was something new and it was exciting – having each other is such place with possibility to be discovered.

Esgar seemed to have enough teasing on his part. He straightened up a bit and grabbed Oropher's hips with both hands pulling him closer to himself, so Oropher almost landed on his laps. Then Esgar leaned forward and send them both on the wood moss, and Oropher groaned when his back met the hard ground. Esgar fell on him and covered Oropher with his body, and Oropher was embracing him by arms, bringing closer.

As quickly as expected Oropher's breeches were removed, though not with usual carefulness. Both of them were fast to get what they wanted and Oropher's breechers still remained on his one leg. In this situation none of them cared – they wanted each other here and now, fast, as soon as they could and as soon as they were both ready.

Oropher was kissing Esgar ferociously, something that was perfectly mirrored in this moment as their need to have one another was equal. It was clear to Oropher what Esgar wanted from him and how he wanted him, and it was easy for Oropher to accept it. He untied Esgar's own breechers and took his member in hand, caressing it and teasing the tip with fingers. He could almost feel Esgar's muscles tightening, and Oropher felt how ready his lover was - Esgar's moans spoke for themselves, after all, and he had to pull away and breathe heavily from their heated kiss to calm himself.

'S-stop this teasing, you bastard!' Esgar managed to say as he sunk down do kiss Oropher's neck and he tilted head to have more of it.

'Then do something so I will stop.' Oropher managed to say in turn and he closed his eyes at the feeling of Esgar's warm lips dropping from his neck to collarbone. He barely managed to finish when Esgar grabbed him again and shifter lower beneath himself. Knowing what Esgar wanted to do Oropher gave himself freely and in a moment Oropher held tight to Esgar when he carefully started to prepare him, sensing with intuition when he was ready to have more.

All the thoughts about his family, about the hunt and being discovered were soon lost to unbelievable pleasure. There was only Esgar kissing him, making love to him almost roughly, but this is what they both wanted this time. Except Oropher's breeches that were partly taken off, they were both dressed and it turned them on more that anything they cared to think about now. Esgar held him tightly, his fast, powerful thrusts pinned Oropher harder to the ground with every move. When they were not kissing, they had to muffle their moans and sounds of pleasure by covering their mouths.

They were spend much faster than they wanted, but they knew that with the tempo they put on themselves they won't endure a moment more. All of it was fast and rough – just what they wanted. And they knew that it was probably their time to head back and join the group unless they wanted to make their disappearance much more noticable.

'Now my back hurts.' Oropher complained when they both calmed themselves enough and lied next to each other. 'Next time it's you laying on hard ground.'

Esgar rised up and got above him to kiss Orophe gently on lips, something that was gladly returned.

'I will gladly do that on the next occasion.' he said and winked at Oropher. 'Don't worry, I will take care of you once we will be back in the city.'

'You will bring me cold drinks during the feast.'

'At any moment you want, love.' Esgar said and Oropher kissed him shortly on lips, before they scrambled from the ground and made themselves look more representable by buttoning their shirts and brushing off dirt from their breeches and coats. When they were ready they called their horses and went back on the road to join the large hunting group they left before.

It took them quite a time to finally regroup and along the way Oropher shot down a large pheasant. Roasted pheasant was very popular in Menegroth and with right spices it could be easily counted as one of the favourite dishes. But beside the purpose of eating the bird, Oropher wanted some kind of excuse of why they previously disappeared with Esgar.

When the tail of the riders was visible, Oropher and Esgar bid their horses to gallop to catch up to them. Oropher easily recognised that they were on the way back to the city after making a round way though the woods. So, the time of the feast was getting closer and soon everyone would enjoy it with a goblet of good wine in hand.

'Here you are, cousin!'

Oropher noticed Galathil riding close to him and soon their horses rode shoulder to shoulder.

'I will tell you a secret.' Galathil said conspirationally and he winked to Oropher. 'Such rendevous are good for youngsters, but the elves of your age?'

'Is that so?' Oropher crossed arms on chest, but then he tilted head at the pheasant he binded to his own saddle. 'I don't know what you are trying to say, but we went to track down a boar. But we lost the trail, so we brought a pheasant instead.'

'Oh, really, cousin? And I wonder why you lost this trail, hmm?' Galathil said with a smile. 'Don't worry, I was young once as well.'

'We are the same age, genius.'

'Young with my love to someone.' Galathil precised and he smiled again at Oropher. 'At least I hope you had a good time.'

'Let's say that the ground was a bit hard.' Oropher said and Esgar on the other side of him laughed a bit, then reached out to him and brought his closer for a kiss.

Their way back passed by in plasant company of Galathil and later on Cennan joined them. Along the way Oropher noticed many pairs riding from the forest and joining the group as if nothing happened, though Oropher precisely knew what they were doing in the woods. And most likely not only Oropher was sure about that, but great majority of the elves chose to not see it.

As the Gates of Menegroth became visible, they passed by the friendly trees at the edge of the forest that always send their pleasant words in shake of leaves. But now, they were strangely quiet as if contemplating something. Oropher glanced at the trees on one side, then at the ones on the other side, but all of them were strangely still and only wind moved their branches.

Soon, they left the trees behind and passed by the Gate that was opened wide and awaited their return. The worse part of the event was about to begin, but Oropher hoped that together with Esgar they will manage to leave the feast earlier, without anyone noticing.

But truly, he should have known better. The only consolation was that Esgar was bringing him drinks wherever he wanted it.


	50. Burned paths behind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A point of no return.

Middle spring passed by in a blink of an eye. The faint beginning of summer announced changes in weather and maybe even violent storms.

Despite evrything, Oropher remembered the feast after the hunt with pleasure. He got to know Mirdan's daughters – two misfits, playful in conversation but with grace of the Ladies. Cennan also introduced her son and daughter, though those two were much younger and they didn't enjoy the feast at all, calling it boring. Oropher couldn't fully blame them.

But there were two things that brought Oropher a bit on edge. First of which was Raeg – Esgar told him casually at some point that he had met the councillor and they had a truly interesting conversation. Obviously, Esgar didn't acknowledge the danger about it, but Oropher knew better and he knew that Raeg didn't do anything without a purpose.

The second thing which put Oropher in unease was the King. Since Oropher brought Esgar with himself, it became obvious for everyone that they came together as a pair. But for some reason Oropher knew that Elwe was not pleased about it. He didn't know if it was because Esgar was an ellon, but he doubted it. Most likely the King didn't look with kind eye at the member of House Elmo, his beloved brother, to bond himself with someone like Esgar. Somehow, Oropher knew that if he had appeared with Rivalt instead of Esgar, the King would have had no objections as it went to their relationship. But as far as Oropher was concerned, not even the King could tell him what to do with his heart and life.

However, it was long after the hunt and the feast, though it was still a topic widely discussed in conversations on the court. But for Oropher it was high time to resume his duties and once more he took paperwork in his own hands. Quite a lot of it gathered on his desk and he wanted to be finished with it much quicker than the last time.

For a moment Oropher thought about Celeborn who left a the beginning of spring to the forest of Neldoreth. His destination was the Northern Tower that was under command of Dalgaran Egnassion, younger brother of Mablung. As many noticed, it was long since Delgaran send a falcon to Menegroth and neither the city send a messenger for a long time. It was a natural decision that someone will be send from Menegroth and now it was on Celeborn's shoulders to hear what Delgaran had to say.

Also, Oropher thought about Arvellon. They left together with Celeborn, but surely after all this time they already set their paths apart and Arvellon followed Bressil to the far eastern side of the forest of Neldoreth. Oropher knew all of them were ready to take such duty and during all their preparations and trainings their leading oficer, Alagos, didn't show even slightest concern about their progress.

And finally Oropher saw on his own eyes that Aglaron and Arvellon called a ceasefire. There may be even friendship between them and from what Oropher saw their divisions also started to grace themselves with more warm feelings as they got to know each other better. Oropher was glad that is ended like this. After all, this is who Arvellon was – although he was a formidable warrior he always preferred to choose compromise over mindless fight and he was able to gather many allies who will follow him to battle in the future. Oropher wished to see him grow for a commander such as Galadhon, maybe even a greater one.

As it went to Aglaron, then even Galathil one time joked around that Arvellon now had a new friend and from now on his old cousins will always be a second choice. Oropher watched them tease each other, while he was eating dark grapes that lied in a huge plate. But their teasing ended quickly when Erthor and Edwethon walked into the room after finished council meeting and they shot them a single glare – no arguments and weapons at the table. Since they broke both of those rules, they new better than to continue it.

Loud squawking brought Oropher back from his thoughts. A falconer passed by his office and went to Mablung's cabinet, talking silently to the hawk that sat on her hand.

'General, a missive to you from Commander Delgaran.' the falconer said to Mablung and Oropher despite himself perked up his ears, but Mablung said only his thanks and the falconer crossed the short corridor again before she was gone from the building.

Oropher managed to focus back on his papers only for a few moments before he heard a chair being sharply pulled back and fast footsteps were heard on a wooden floor. He rised up his eyes to see Mablung who almost passed by his office, but then walked inside when he noticed that Oropher was inside.

'Cougar's division was attacked in the northern part of the forest.' Mablung said immediately and Oropher got up, feeling a hand tightening up on his throat. He took a small paper from Mablung's hand who continued. 'There are wounded, some very severly, but no fatal casualties. Nothing more is written.'

'Let me ride there.' Oropher said and Mablung didn't think long about it.

'Take your soldiers and go. I will tell Egnaspen and Haerdin to send patrols immediately. And I will tell the King what happened.' Mablung said as he already walked out of the office. 'Send a falcon as soon as you know the situation!'

'I will!' Oropher said as he gathered his swordbelt and attached it to his waist in a hurry. He didn't bother to take a coat since he will wear armor anyway.

All other duties stopped being important at this moment. Their soldiers were attacked and by the time falcon arrived to Menegroth there may already be some fatal casualties. And Celeborn was with them. What about him?

'Call my division, we are moving out at once! Meeting point at the Gate!' Oropher called to the soldiers he passed by and then he turned to the others. 'Ready the horses!'

Soldiers didn't even bother to salute, but went immediately to perform those orders. Oropher entered the armory and he opened a cabinet where he held his armor. Efficiently, with skilled perfection he put it on himself, after it he gathered bow and two quivers – one he attached to his waist, the other one he will have at the saddle.

He left the armory and immediately went to the stable – horses of his division were ready and waited for their riders on the small courtyard in front of the building. Oropher jumped on Huro and turned the steed immediately on the road towards the Great Gate. From the back of the horse he saw his soldiers coming towards the stable from different sides of the fields. Oropher had to hold back his own impatience – he needed to give a bit time so his division will gather their own equipment and horses.

He bid Huro to gallop and in no time he was near the Gate waiting for his soldiers to arrive. He couldn't stay in one place and the horse sensed his nervousness – Huro walked back and forth with energetic pace while Oropher got back in control of his thoughts. Despite the threat that fall on them, he was responsible to lead his soldiers and get them safely to the Tower – at the Tower he will be in charge to help the injured. He was in no place to let his thoughts overwhelm him.

Taranir and Orthon entered the courtayrd and stopped their horses in front of him. On their heels was Saida who lead her stallion to them.

'Orders?' Taranir prompted while Saida chastened her horse to behave and stand still.

'We are riding to the Nothern Tower. From there we will get in control over situation.' Oropher said. 'Cougar's division was attacked in the forest. Delgaran send the missive to Mablung, so the wounded are already under his care and protection. From the Tower we will plan our further steps.'

Nelledir galloped towards them with Halloth on side. At the same moment Oropher noticed Galadhon entering the courtyard with clear mix of anxiousness and fright on his face. Tidings run fast – by now Mablung surely informed the Council about what happened and the wind carried it to every corner of the city.

'What's the situation?' Galadhon asked immediately, precisely as always, but as much as Oropher wanted he couldn't say much as he didn't know himself a lot.

'Uncle, I don't know. That's why I'm going.' Oropher said turning horse towards Galadhon and he leaned down to put hand on his uncle's arm. 'The missive stated that they are all in the Tower and they are taken care of. There was nothing said about Celeborn.'

The rest of his division appeared – Alagos on lead with Amrun and Tinnu beside him. To Oropher's surprise Faron also answered this call. Only when Oropher looked at them once after the other, he realised that his young soldiers reported for their duty and Oropher felt no doubts to let them join.

He looked down at Galadhon once again and took his hand that still rested on his uncle's arm.

'We will ride day and night. As soon as I will be there I will send a falcon. I promise.'

'Be careful.' Galadhon said and stepped away letting Oropher turn his horse and Oropher gave the signal to open the Gate.

'Ciryion's division was attacked in the forest! We are riding to the Tower to see the situation!' he called to his soldiers. 'Keep your eyes open! Divisions will be send after us to hunt down whatever lurks in the forest, but we are going into unscouted territory! Who knows what we will meet out there.'

Briefly he looked at each of his soldiers and his eyes fixed with Faron's.

'Faron, maybe-' he started, but his soldiers shook his head.

'I am strong enough to go with you. Trust me with this.' he said Oropher nodded, recognising well his serious and confident tone. Faron would have stayed if only Oropher would have ordered him, but Oropher trusted his soldier and he knew that Faron was able to estimate his own strength – if he was not ready, he wouldn't have showed up.

As soon as the Gate opened they formed an array and immediately springed their horses to gallop. As soon as they passed the gateway, Oropher took the lead and bid Huro to gallop even faster.

They passed by the friendly trees at the verge of the forest and Oropher quickly noticed that they were agitated. Their branches turned all around and wind sounded with countless whispers and gasps, while the ground shook with trembling roots. Maybe that's why they were so quiet previously when they were coming back from the hunt – the trees probably sensed something in the air, but they were not able to precise exactly what. Now all of them knew, but if they knew for sure – this Oropher will find out as soon as they will be at the Tower.

From Menegroth they moved north, surely taking the same route as Celeborn and Arvellon did before. In no time they crossed the river where shallow waters of Esgalduin allowed it, and only then they fully entered forest of Neldoreth. Sounds of hooves echoed in the forest and everything that was once on their path fled quickly upon hearing their approach. Though Oropher didn't really look all around it was not hard to notice all the animals fleeing deeper into the forest, escaping the danger, and birds often spooked and flew from one branch to another.

The forest was clearly restless and the animals mirrored anxiousness of trees. Sometimes Oropher even sensed that some trees were desperate in telling them something, but he couldn't afford to stop and listen closely. Besides, he couldn't understand them so well to know perfectly what they were saying.

After a long while of gallop Oropher slowed their horses to trott to save their strength. Though, the tenstion was clear in the woods, nothing indicated that the enemies were still around. The trees didn't behave as if they were – if the yrch and wargs were still in Dotiath, the trees would rise in great anger and track down the beasts, leading Oropher and his division towards them. But so far Oropher sensed nothing of this sort, the trees were vigilant and reached up branches to hear more closely what their distant kin in other corners of the woods were saying through the wind. Only brief shivers stated that they were not asleep.

'They want to talk to us!' Faron galloped closer to him, and Oropher turned eyes away from the chestnut tree that seemed more agitated than other trees around. 'Some of them know about something.'

'I sense their unease, but I can't understand them well enough. And I can't waste time to stop and reach out to them' Oropher shook his head. 'If you are able to, try to find connection with them while in the move.'

'I will try, but I can't sense them so well as the ones in Ossiriand. But if I will learn anything I will let you know.' Faron said, then he glanced at Oropher cleverly. 'You should try as well. Not now, buy maybe in the Tower when everything will settle down. They know who you are and that your House rules over Doriath. They want to speak to you.'

Faron was confident in saying it as he knew that Oropher was able to reach out and hear the trees. Every Eldar was blessed with great understanding of nature, but those were the trees that were especially beloved by them - and they were loved in turn. But only few of the elves were truly able to hear their thoughts and find true connection with their hearts. Some elves were not even able to learn it - they didn't feel enough understanding for their own spirit and it blocked their way of seeing the core of another spirit. But Oropher knew how to do it - Denethor tought him, long ago, and thanks to his teachings Oropher was able to hear all that wished to be told him and in turn, he was able to form thoughts into words that passed by between him and the spirit tree.

'Our top priority is getting to the Tower and examine the wounded.' Oropher said. 'If there there will be a bit of time, then maybe then I will try. I learned that it's not wise to dismiss the will of a trees.'

With this Faron slowed his horse and came back to his place in the array and Oropher gave signal to gallop forth. He meant what he said – they will ride as fast as their horses will allow them with full knowledge that they will still probably overstrain them. But Oropher knew that they couldn't affort to wait – Dalgaran wrote that some soldiers were sevelry injured and if that was the truth then they needed to be taken to Menegroth as soon as possible so they will receive all the necassary help.

And the fact that he didn't know a thing about Celeborn put him on edge. It was always Oropher who left the city for countless travels and duties and it was always his family who was worried about him. Oropher could always perform his orders with knowledge that everyone in his family was whole and safe in the city, but now the sides had changed and Celeborn's fate was unknown to Oropher.

The worst possible feelings were the wait and uncertainity while expecting the loved one to be back home from duty, but Oropher felt this same mix - this uncertainity what he will see when he will arrive to the Tower and anxiousness if Celeborn was alright. Last time he felt this way was during the war. After countless clashes and battles Oropher always looked out for his family to come back. He waited for Celeborn and Galathil to come back, for his father, for his uncles, for Thala, for Celduin, for Denethor. Not everyone came back home whole and safe and their loss was like a scar.

After some time, Taranir joined him on lead and Oropher looked to the side at his friend.

'If we will keep up the tempo we will be in the Tower at next sunset!' Taranir called to outshout the wind caused by their fast gallop and Oropher nodded at those words.

'That's my plan! But our horses will need a lot of rest after this!' he said. 'Mind Halloth, Tinnu and Amrun if you can!'

Taranir nodded, knowing what he had in mind. Their young soldiers left the city for the first time and though Oropher felt no doubts to let them, their first duty outside the city should have looked different. They were ready, there was no denying it, but such things should be done step by step while right now they were thrown on the wild sea.

Oropher gave a signal to kept moving forward and when they rode into sandy path they released their horses in even faster gallop. Night fell on them faster that Oropher expected, but on the other hand that meant they were getting closer to their destination. Still, they should keep their vigilance – they didn't know if there are some wargs till lurking in the woods and those beasts had better night vision than horses. Oropher sincerly hope they won't meet any of those foul creatures on their way.

Moonlight tried to peer through branches, but it was not enough to light up a path for them. But despite the darkness, Oropher followed the road with ease and when the first weak beams of sunlight appeared, they rode into much wider path n the northern parts of the forest of Neldoreth. They were almost there.

Faron sounded a horn to let the Tower know they were approaching and in a moment they heard an answer sounded in middle tone.

When they passed by the bend in fast gallop the wooden gate was already open to allow them entrance and they rode into the tower like a strong tide. They slowed their gallop, but didn't stop until they reached the main courtyard and only then they dismounted, letting the soldiers of the Tower take care of their horses.

Oropher barely managed to look around and give orders to his own soldiers, when an elf was already going towards him and it was no one other but Delagaran.

'General!' Delgaran called when he was close enough. 'First things first. The state of some wounded got even worse than it already was. Their condition is stabile for now, but they should be taken to Menegroth as soon as it's possible.'

'Start gathering wagons from nearby settlements, maybe some of them can even give us horses.' Oropher said. 'My soldiers will help as soon as they will examine the wounded and after their talk with your healers. In the meantime, I will send a falcon to the city, maybe Mablung will send one or two more divisions to aif us.' he sighted. 'I am glad all of them are alive. Thank you for your assistance.'

'It was pure luck our soldiers appeared there on time.' Delagaran said, but his voice was grim. 'But let's not fall in such relief. State of the wounded is very serious, some of them won't be able to continue their duty.'

Oropher let out a breath in a hiss and he shook his head. So it was as serious as he expected.

'Let's go and see.' Oropher said and Delgaran lead them towards the infirmary, while his soldiers walked close to him expecting orders. 'Check the state of the wounded, we need to know how many wagons we should prepare and how many medications, herbs and bandages we need. We also need blankets, food and water.' he started. 'As soon as you will do that, later on you will ride to nearby settlements. Try to gather as many useful things those elves can spare us. Time is crucial and we have to do everything to get the wounded to the city.'

They entered the infirmary. The building was wide and clean, each room was separated and fitted one bed. It provided privacy and peace which the soldiers needed to rest and heal.

'Gathon will brief your soldiers.' Delgaran said and without further ado Oropher's soldiers were left with the healer to gather information that Oropher required. And Delgaran's eyes turned once more on Oropher. 'Do what you must. All of my soldiers are at you disposal. I already send some of them to scout the area, now I will dispose my units and start sending them to the settlements.' he nodded to his own words. 'Once you will be done here, join me and we will plan further steps.'

Oropher nodded at those words, knowing that they have a lot of planning to do. Taking all the wounded soldiers to Menegroth will require a lot of resources, mostly wagons and draft horses, and they have to make sure that the wooden wagons will be as much comfortable as possible. And of course medications, bandages, food and water - all of that was essential to make their way as peaceful as possible. Oropher will have to ask Mablung to send two or three more divisions for their aid.

But among all of this, now he couldn't hold back himself more from asking w he wanted for all the time he was at the Tower.

'What of my cousin?' Oropher asked without even caring that it sounded absolutely unrelated to anything that they spoke about. 'What of Celeborn?'

Delgaran stared at him and his first confusion turned into understanding. He nodded at Oropher's words, but he remained a bit in thought.

'Lord Celeborn.' he started with serious voice, far from eased one, Oropher noticed. 'He is not well.'

'What of him?' Oropher asked more persistently and Delagaran sighted.

'Wargs jagged him mercilessly, almost teared off his arm.' he finally said. 'Hopefully, it can be saved with right treatment and strong medication. And he suffered a severe fall, most likely he was crushed by his own horse. But his back is well, so of this there is no need to worry, but some bones are cracked.' he shook his head. 'Come, I will take you to him.'

After hearing all of this, Oropher followed Delgaran with heart in throat. All that was just said crossed Oropher's mind like a lightning and imagination oh what happened and how he will see Celeborn only made it worse. But he followed Delgaran who slowly walked the small corridor of the infirmary. He passed by first five or six door and he stopped at the next one. He turned to Oropher who looked at him, waiting for anything more the commander would say.

'He didn't wake up yet.' Delgaran finally said. 'But healers assured me that he will. He will stand up from it.'

'Thank you.' Oropher said and without thinking much he opened the door, walking inside the room where his cousin was.

Candles on the small shelf and table were enough to illuminate the room. And even while being at the entrance Oropher could easily see bruises on Celeborn's face and neck. As he got closer, he noticed that Celeborn's left arm was tightly bandaged and Oropher recognised a strong scent of young ferns that cleaned the wound and fastened healing. Blood was still visible here and there, but Oropher had not pulled away the blanket to see the wounds on Celeborn's chest and waist. Warg's bites were terrible to heal and long teeth caused great bleeding – he didn't want to see it.

Oropher sat on the edge of the bedding and looked at Celeborn's face. He was a bit pale, but he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. His head was also bandaged around forehead and purple-green bruise around it only strenghtened the guess that Celeborn had to hit something hard when he suffered a fall.

He sighted and delicately patted Celeborn's healthy arm before he put blanket more tightly on him. That such thing had to happen. Oropher shook his head at lone thought of it. But what mattered most is that Celeborn was alive and Oropher should just wait until his cousin will wake up.

Still, Oropher had to write about all of it to his uncle – Galadhon had a right to know what was happening with his son and Oropher knew better than leave him with own thoughts and unsaid words. All the more that in a long time Celeborn will stand up fully from his injuries.

But Oropher was not blessed with more time alone with his cousin. Oropher heard someone entering the room and he turned to see who it was, but his irritation fell low when he noticed those were the healers who arrived.

'My Lord, I kindly ask you to wait outside.' the elleth said as she walked into the room with two assistants at side. 'We will change the bandages and apply new medications.'

There was no discussion with the healers and Oropher knew it. Besides, he wanted the best for Celeborn and the healers were doing their work. He got up from the bed and allowed assistants to approach Celeborn. They already started to take away the bandage on his forehead and removed blankets that were in a way, but the leading healer turned to Oropher.

'His state is hard, but stabile. Treatment is working as well.' she said. 'We have to wait until he will wake up.'

'Thank you. Inform me of any changes.' he said after he nodded at her confident words and he slowly started walking out of the room. 'I will work around with my soldiers.'

With those words he was gone and he closed the door after himself. With head weighting down with the tragedy that fell on them, he went back the corridor of the infirmary to check what his soldiers already knew. Then he will write a missive to Mablung and Galadhon.

He walked out of the infirmary and he already noticed Taranir. Seeing him out, his friend approached him immediately and there was a bit of worry in his eyes.

'How is Celeborn?'

'Not well, but treatment is working and it's going for the better.' Oropher said and sighted, all of sudden very tired. 'What have you learned from the healer? Do we know something about the wagons?'

'We need more time with the wagons.' Taranir said. 'And Ciryion's division...well, it doesn't look good. We definately need aid from Menegroth. Mablung should send us at least two divisions with first-hand items, healers and their medications. I bet they will know what to bring.' then he sighted delicately. 'Right now we are waiting for any of Delgaran's soldiers to be back from nearby settlements, we will see what tidings they bring. And I sent Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu to check on the horses. They are a bit lost among all of this.'

'Maybe I shouldn't have allowed them to come.' Oropher muttered, but Taranir shook his head.

'Don't treat them like whelps. They are able bodied soldiers.' he said. 'They want to help and they are doing fine while facing such tragedy. I just don't want to overstrain them.'

'Then I'm glad to hear it.' Oropher said and this was probably the best information he heard in a while. As much as such information can be good. 'I will write to Mablung then join me for the talk with Delgaran.'

Taranir nodded, but their conversation barely finished when no one other but Delgaran walked close to them.

'Oropher, a word.' he just said and Oropher nodded at Taranir, leaving his friend to his own work, while he moved after Delgaran who lead them closer to the grey wall of some building, so they were hidden beneath its shadow.

'We should be careful with sending the soldiers back to the city.' Delgaran said with more quiet voice. 'I was just informed that Norgalad had a collapse and they were not able to tell me if he will be well.' he paused for a moment. 'Silef has jagged chest and waist. Wargs treated her very roughly, but as for now she is in quite good shape. Arth has clawed face and he lost right eye, also serious bites on neck and legs. His one leg is broken and those wounds will fester. Ciryion lost arm up to elbow and the wound heals very slowly, it still bleeds.' he shook his head. 'They may not survive the ride back to Menegroth.'

'Queen's assistance is needed in all those cases.' Oropher said will full confidence. 'But if the healers will be strongly against it, then those most wounded will stay here, while we will take the others back to the city. We will try to make this travel as fast and comfortable as possible, but time is crucial.'

'We can spare few healers to ride back to the city with you. They will also start preparing medications and herbs.' Degaran said. 'I send first soldiers to the to the settlements, but I keep waiting for my patrols to be back. Though I suspect that the enemy already left our woods, some lone wargs may still lurk somewhere.' he looked around. 'I wouldn't be surprised. The forest is full of tenstion and trees are anxious.'

Oropher felt it too during all their ride through the woods. Faron sensed it as well and he took it to heart, so maybe Oropher should too? Everything that was happening in the forest couldn't be unseen by trees unless a powerful spell was casted on them. Maybe it was worth to reach out to reliable witnesses – the trees knew for sure what had hapened.

Oropher shook his head at lone thought about Ciryion's division. Whatever attacked them must have been much more numerous and well armored. Oropher doubted it was a planned trap – the enemy had never done that as it would have taken a lot of magic and spells to make the trees unaware of what was happening. Also, it was highly unlikely that it was an attack of opportunity. Ciryion's division travelled throught the heart of the forest which meant that the enemy's forces must have passed through Doriath as well. And it ended in a clash.

Oropher rubbed his forehead and sighted deeply. It was so long since the enemy was spotted in the forests of Doriath, their patrols didn't even reported single fresh tracks. And Oropher hoped that this peace will last for long centuries. Now, he knew that it was a peace before the storm – the enemy once more decided to reach out and shorten the way through the plains by passing Doriath's territory. But could Oropher be sure that those yrch wanted to just pass through Doriath? Maybe those yrch that attacked Ciryion were scouts and some bigger attack was planned? When it will be set into motion? Should Oropher alarm Mablung so he will get the soldiers all ready and vigilant?

He couldn't possibly know this, but maybe he should take few soldiers and ride to the place where Ciryion's division was attacked. Actually, Oropher was surprised that the trees didn't sense the enemy that walked so far into the forest. Usually they were informed on time of any movement of enemy's forces, yet now, the trees didn't sense a thing. This indicated strong magic. Maybe Oropher will learn something in the place of battle and how the yrch passed by the woods without being spotted.

Oropher focused back from his thoughts upon hearing the thunder of hooves. Few riders rode into the courtyard in mad gallop, looking around in search of their commander. When they spotted Delgaran next to Oropher they approached closer without bothering to dismount.

Oropher immediately noticed specific look on their faces, nervous, full of tension and gleaming eyes with sparks of fright. Their horses were all sweaty and breathed heavily, surely they were forced to run for all the way. When they were close enought they started to speak, but their words turned Oropher's blood to ice.

'Commander!' one rider called immediately. 'There was a battle in far eastern part of the forest!'

The spilt of overwhelming calm lasted a blink of an eye and this was a blissful moment when Oropher didn't realise what it meant. Among all that was happening he didn't even think once about it. Because it couldn't happen.

'All that is left are cinders. Bodies are scattered all around, but there was no living soul.' the second rider continued, great sorrow spilled with his every word.

At the same time Oropher's heart froze and stopped dead, but his blood warmed up impossibly going to his head in a wave of panic. Weird feeling in his throat couldn't be compared to anything.

'Hold down the units travelling to the settlements!' Delgaran said immediately. 'Prepare them for the move out-!'

Delgaran barely managed to say it to the soldier when Oropher interrupted him, getting to the closest rider and holding him tightly by uniform. He needed more information, more answers, maybe even denial.

'Where exactly?' he asked, but his questions spilled mindlessly from his mind, not even waiting for riders's answer. 'Was it beyond the dens? Beyond the stream? How many of them were there? Tell me someone was left alive!'

'Not yet beyond the stream, but close to it. It happened on a wide clearing...all the bodies are left there.' the elf said, a bit confused how Oropher could know of this, but of course he knew. He spoke with Bressil about the route they will take through the wild forest of Neldoreth.

'Tell me there was someone alive!' Oropher demanded with itching throat and shaking hands. His heart pumped so powerfully in chest that it pained him. It pained horribly.

'If there had been, we wouldn't leave him out there.' the rider said quietly and Oropher understood perfectly. They came back alone after all.

'Oropher, what-?' Delgaran placed a hand on his arm and pulled him away from the rider. Only then Oropher shok off from this stance and his mind focused on something else entirely - on immediate action.

'Arvellon, he was there! With Bressil and Aglaron!' he called as he already freed himself from Delgaran's hand and he walked towards the place where they left their horses. 'I'm going there! Now! Right now!'

Delagaran was saying something behind him, but waves of panic and chain tightening on his through prevented him from thinking about anything more than Arvellon. Everything fixed now on a sigle purpose - to find Arvellon.

As soon as he got to the horse, he jumped on its bac and immediately he bid the steed to gallop. He did it with no second thought nor informing anyone of what he was doing. He didn't see it, but Taranir was aware about the commontion. His friend was just behind him and he already called the rest of their team with a short but loud whistle. But Oropher didn't wait for them, he didn't even wait for Taranir - he raced forth only speeding up his horse to faster run and in a blink of an eye he passed by the half closed gate to the Tower. He didn't see it, but his soldiers got to their own horses and springed immediately after him, one after another, with no array or second thought.

A battle. All cinders and bodies. Only those words bounced back and forth as Oropher lead his horse blindly through the forest to the east. Taranir called to him, but Oropher didn't hear him.

He heard thunders over the hills and lightnings flashed somewhere far on the dark sky. The storm was gathering, but it didn' even cross Oropher's mind to go back. He kept fastening his horse, desperately trying to deny what he heard from the riders. He tried to deny what he was doing now, it would only make more real all the thoughts that crossed through his mind.

Maybe it was just exagerration. Maybe he mindlessly rode out for nothing. Bressil's team was prepared to take down few wargs, they were ready for-

Oropher stopped sharply as soon as he arrived to the small clearing. Huro foamed up and breathed heavily with a strain after such long run, but Oropher kept looking around easily seeing that the rider was right. He was right to say that all what remained were cinders.

There was no living soul around. Overwhelming silence was only interrupted by rising thunders. All too well Oropher recognised the view if front of him. It was a scenery of lost battle.

'Arvellon!' he called as he pushed the horse to gallop inside the clearing. Huro minded his steps and tried to avoid puddles of thick mud, but Oropher blindly turned his horse all around to see even a blink of movement, some weak sign.

His heart bumped so painfully hard that he was already too warm in his armor. And his throat tightened only more, though he tried to swallow this desperately. It was not the end. But the last words of the rider were all too vivid now - if there was someone alive they wouldn't have left him out here. And Oropher could clearly see that there was no one who survived.

He rode closer to the bodies and looked at each of them. Bloody shreds of elves lied deep in the mud, open gleaming eyes stared up to the sky. Horses lied beside their riders, often crushing them with weight and the ground was all dark around them. Open bodies spilled vitals on the grass, rising terrible smell in the air. Some of the bodies were half eaten and naked bones were noticed immediately. Sometimes, the bodies were so mangled that it was hard to recognise which part was an elf or a horse.

And he couldn't find Arvellon. Oropher went there and back staring at terribly mauled bodies and he couldn't find him. All the panic, stress and fear mixed in one showing off in shivers and nervous pulling on his horse's dark mane. Then he noticed a known form, laying on the side, under the body of half-eaten horse. He rode closer, just to see a terribly bitten face of Bressil, barely recognisable. Oropher turned his eyes away, overwhelming sorrow rising in his heart. Just as he did that he noticed dead body of Falch and Nadhor lied right next to him.

All of them payed with their lives, why Arvellon should be spared?

Oropher shook his head cut off those thought. He will find Arvellon and bring him home. There was no other option. It couldn't be any different.

Then a sudden flash got Oropher's attention. Like a hunting dog, he turned to the object he noticed and bid his horse to trott closer. He rised up a sword from a mud. With red handle, a bit curved at the tip, and wide steel at this beginning. Arvellon's sword. He was always so proud of it.

Oropher once more looked around, at all the bodies that could possibly be on this clearing. Some of them were taken. There was not enough bodies. Bressil's team was more numerous than this. And Oropher held on tightly to this thought - he will get Arvellon from those who took him.

First large drops of rain started to fall and Oropher got a sword to the sheet at his saddle, then he jumped back on the horse. He turned to his soldiers who in the meantime were looking for any survivors.

'Were did they go?!' he called to Alagos who immediately looked up at him. 'Where?!'

'West, towards the Tower!'

This was all Oropher needed. And knowing what was coming, his soldiers quickly mounted their horses to follow him, since he didn't wait for them again. And Oropher cought a trail with ease. Large battalion of heavy armed forces passed by the woods, making out deep tracks. Trees on the path were dead. Without leaves and without a soul.

For Oropher only one thing mattered - the enemy took some of their soldiers hostage and Arvellon may be among them. He needed to find him and bring back home.

Blindly, he followed the trail that lead him with huge curve around the Tower. It was clear the wargs were running, in haste to leave territory of Doriath. Thunders were now heard above their heads and followed their every step, rain poured from the sky like a waterfall. Leaden clouds overwhelmed the sky and covered the land with darkness. It was hard to know if it was even a day or night, but Oropher tirelessly forced his horse to gallop still. To follow the trail that started to slowly blend in the mud.

After a long time of impossible effort and stress, Oropher stopped at the verge of the forest. He looked on the distant plains to see even slight shape of enemy's forces, but he noticed nothing. And rain made it only worse.

Blending trial only showed him to move north and that's what he did. With no more moment of rest he left the Girdle and rode into territory full of danger. His soldiers barely managed to catch up to him when he already moved forth. But they followed, as they always did.

It was not the end. Oropher will get Arvellon from whatever took him. He will get him back safely to Menegroth. It was not the end.

Rain was mercilessly blinding him, wet armor and clothes weighted down on him, his horse was sinking in the mud, barely rising legs from exhaustions, but Oropher forced it to further effort. He will get through the wide plains before Ered Gorgoroth if he will have to, he will get once more throught the Mountains of Shadow. There was no stopping him now.

It felt as if days had passed since they left the Girdle. They were riding north, towards Ered Gorgoroth and rain kept pouring down with heavy, all too big drops. And soon there was no trail to follow.

Oropher slowed his horse to trott, desperately looking down on the ground to see even slight shape of warg's trail, but he looked in vain. All around him was a deep mud and every trace that was once there was entirely lost.

Long ago he let go of pulling away hair that sticked to his face. He had water everywhere and not a single piece of his clothing or equipment was spared from the rain. His horse was all soaked as well and stepped from one leg to another to not sink in the bog too much.

Getting himself together, Oropher decided to turn north-west. Even the enemy's forces didn't pass by Ered Gorgoroth and they had to change their direction. And the probability was great that they rode west.

But before Oropher pushed his horse to gallop, Taranir rode close to him and blocked his way with his own steed. Only then Oropher realized that there were only two of them on wide plains.

'Where are the others?!' he called to outshout the loud rain falling down to the ground. 'We have to ride forward!'

'I turned them back!' Taranir said and he cought Oropher's arms almost desperately. 'Oropher, I beg you for everything that that is worth! We have to turn back!'

'No!' Oropher immediately shouted, rage rising up in him. 'I won't, I can't! I won't stop now!'

'We have to go back!' Taranir said once more and he stubbornly held Oropher arms, their horses bucked and snorted and conflicting signals, but Taranir didn't let Oropher pull away.

'Let me go!' he finally snarled with wrath. 'Go back if you want! I can even order you to go! I will go alone if I will have to!'

'Oropher, please-!'

'I can't leave him out there!' Oropher shouted furiously, but he didn't even realise how desperate his voice sounded like nor he didn't fully comprehend the meaning of words he just said out loud. He almost managed to pull away from his friend. 'I cought a trail and I will follow it!'

'Look around! There is no trail to follow!'

At those words, Oropher closed his eyes and refused to look around on the mud. It would only confirm what Taranir just said. There was only bog all around and a wall of rain.

'We lost their tracks.' Taranir said quietly, but Oropher shook his head and still held his eyes tightly closed, his throat tightening even more. He couldn't see it, he didn't want to look at this mud around. And he slowly felt it creeping into his heart. It was a sense of defeat. Horrible, cruel defeat. His failure. All that he was saying to himself before, his promise to bring Arvellon home was lost to heavy rain.

Taranir embraced him and brought close to himself, as much as it was possible while being on horses, but despite the rain and thunders around Oropher heard clearly his quiet words.

'I am sorry. I am so sorry.'

Only then he stopped fighting Taranir and his throat pained so much he couldn't hold back tears. He realised it was the end. When he cried on the plains before Ered Gorgoroth, he knew this was the end and he won't bring Arvellon back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now allow me to go back to my cave and cry a bit more :)


	51. All I'm about to loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the worst tragedies, life goes on.

Oropher refused to turn to come back to Doriath. That would mean he surrendered and finally admitted that Arvellon was gone.

Frost and ache, that creeped into Oropher's heart remained there and his spirit only freezed deeper the stronger he felt the failure that mercilessly choked him and throat that scorched with grief. Burning frost took more of his soul and once it will shatter he will be lost.

For a long time he and Taranir stood under the heavy rain with each passing moment exposing themselves to greater danger, because Oropher refused to move in any direction. Helplessness covered him with heavy thread and he didn't want to turn to come back to Doriath. He would prefer to remain on the plains and turn into a statue than turn and come back without Arvellon. Everything but this. And Taranir refused to leave his side. Their exhausted horses stepped from one leg to another to not sink in the mud, their heads were lowered in tiredness.

Oropher knew they should turn back, for everyone's good. But the lone thought about leaving their soldiers in hands of the enemy...leaving Arvellon out there...he couldn't do it on his own and it was finally Taranir who forced Oropher's horse to move and they started to go back towards Doriath. Oropher didn't protest – he didn't stop his horse nor he renewed his mad run through the plains. They were going back with empty hands.

Only when there were going back, Oropher realised how far they strode away. They bid their horses to gallop to reach faster the verge of the forests and get away from any dangers on the plains. But for Oropher the way went on and on. Shapes of trees were but a small form from where they were. Only then Oropher realised how far he rode beyond the Girdle. And he forced his soldiers to follow him.

As soon as they crossed the verge of the woods they slowed their horses to walk. Truth be told it was Taranir who decided what they were doing as Oropher stayed a bit behind and let his horse follow blindly Taranir's one while he stared down on his own saddle.

At some point it finally stopped raining and when dark clouds were gone, a sun warmed up the land once more. It was late afternoon. Their horses ride now shoulder to shoulder, with their own pace and shuffling ungracefully as their steeds were beyond tired. Neither Oropher or Taranir cared. They just rode next to each other in silence.

Oropher stared down at his horse's shoulders moving in walk. Emotions that not long ago were so vivid now seemed pointless. All his tries were for nothing, he still failed. And freezing cold biting further his soul made him feel it only more. He knew the bitter taste of defeat from the past – when he lost few duels with Orthon, when he lost to Egnaspen, to Galadhon, when he had to turn back his soldiers during the war...but leaving Arvellon behind was more mercilless than any of those alone and all of them combined, and it pained even more.

Arvellon was gone. Only this single thought was burned in his frozen heart – a mark of deafeat that will never fade. Oropher didn't manage to find his cousin and now Arvellon was gone. He was neither dead or alive, but he was painfully gone. A single sword is all that remained of him.

Their ride to the Tower was too long and he had too much time alone with his own thoughts. Taranir tried to talk to him from time to time, but Oropher either said something back shortly or didn't reply at all. Each step was taking him further away from Arvellon and he didn' even know where he was taken. For less than a moment Oropher wondered if Arvellon was truly taken away, if any of his soldiers were taken. Maybe all of them lied on the clearing and in the forest around, but some of their bodies were too mangled to be even taken for ones and Oropher didn't recognise his cousin. He cut off from those thoughts, one thing was clear – Arvellon was gone and there was no body to bury.

A gate to the Tower opened wide before them wide. Taranir lead them though it and from time to time he glanced on side to look at Oropher who was still looking down on his own saddle letting his horse follow Taranir's lead.

They stopped on the same courtyard where they previously rode into like a strong tide. There was nothing left of their previous strenght. They were back, but since their last visit everything changed.

Oropher followed Taranir's lead and dismounted, in a blink on an eye realising that he didn't know what to do next. His mind was empty enough that he couldn't decide what to do. But there was someone who decided for him what he should do.

Before Oropher managed to even properly look around, he was grabbed so stronly and sternly that it pained him horribly, but Oropher knew he had to follow. Whoever forced him to go, didn't make him walk for long – in a moment Oropher was pushed to some empty room and the door banged close so loudly that it was a signal enough for everyone to not interrupt.

'Have anything to say?' Mablung said as he stood wrathful in front of him and barely held down his voice. 'Why your soldiers came back without you? Why they looked haggard and fouled up like trampled rags?'

It was Oropher who felt like a trampled rag. He probably even looked like this. All of them looked like this, because Oropher forced them to follow him into the maze.

'Your horses are devasted, your young soldiers have terror written on their faces and you nearly finished up Faron with this ride of yours!' Mablung continued and for once Oropher remained silent. He didn't even look up at his commander. 'You allowed your division to be divided. You continued a journey without a thought of their well-being or safety. You left the Girdle and each one of you could have been killed!'

Oropher kept his silence. He couldn't deny what Mablung just said, it was all the truth. And he had no excuse for what he had done. Nothing justified him for putting his soldiers in danger. A thought what could have happened was like another icy needle in his soul. All his experience and training didn't save him from submitting to overwhelming panic. He lead his soldiers astray and it could have ended in yet another tragedy.

'Taranir is taking command over your soldiers, I am temporarly taking back your rank.' Mablung said as he was already on his way out. 'You won't leave this building unless I will say so!'

With those last wrathful words he was gone, but Oropher stand still and remained in the room, still having no words to tell him back. There was nothing to tell back, no excuse would ever be good enough. Even the one that he tried to save their soldiers and Arvellon. Or maybe that was what he chose to believe in, that there was still a chance to save his cousin. Otherwise he would have to admit that Arvellon lost his life.

Mablung said that he won't leave the building. Right now there was no point of going anywhere, so Oropher didn't truly mind to be given such order.

He left the room and looked around. The building Mablung dragged him into was an infirmary, so without a second thought Oropher went to the small room where Celeborn was resting.

As soon as he walked in he closed the door after himself and leaned on them, sliding down to the ground in helplessness, covering his mouth with hand. Once more this horrible pain creeped into his heart and forced tears out of his eyes.

He lost Arvellon. There was no body to bury. But execept few clues, there was nothing that allowed to believe that he was still alive. Arvellon was just gone and Oropher knew he won't see his cousin ever again.

Those thoughts were immediately followed by hurt that grew only stronger when he realised that there was still a tiny thread of hope that Arvellon was alive and Oropher left him in the hands of cruel yrch. Truth be told...truth be told, and as much as Oropher wanted to deny it, if their soldiers were captured by the enemy, it would be better if all of them were already dead. Including Arvellon.

As soon as this thought appeared Oropher's throat tightened horribly and he did all he could to stop thinking what fate awaited Arvellon if he was still alive. All the nightmares that came into his mind, could happen to his cousin. Sooner or later he will die and in this situation Oropher couldn't think different but hope that Arvellon was already dead.

It was wrong. Terribly wrong to even allow such a thought to flourish. But could Oropher be blamed? He saw the elves held under captivity of yrch – he saw bodies impaled on sticks and held as a trophies, elves binded to trees and burned alive, terribly mutilated soldiers who begged to be given a peaceful passing to the other side. If that fate awaited their soldiers and Arvellon...Oropher supposed he won't ever sleep peacefully ever again.

With eyes clouded with tears he looked up at Celeborn who was still lying on the bed just as Oropher last saw him. Barely finding strength in himself, Oropher got up and shuffled towards the bed to sit on the edge of it. He looked at Celeborn's face that was still a bit pale, his wounds still a bit swollen and bruises visible, but he seemed at peace, truly resting. Nothing that Oropher felt right now.

In any other stressful and gruesome situation he tried to grip himself tightly and bring together, it was always like this – when Thala and her division didn't come back, when he saw Denethor being cut down by the enemy, even when Faron was gravely wounded on the fields. Despite his anger and fury that rised up while facing his losses, the burning grief spilling down his spirit, despite all of this he always found strenght to turn and lead his soldiers, to decide what to do. But now he couldn't find strenght to do so. He couldn't go on without Arvellon.

He sat there in silence and his tears fell down on the blanket in quiet drops. Celeborn was asleep and he couldn't hear what Oropher would say, but even then he didn't want to say what had happened. That such horrible thing happened. Not speaking that Oropher probably wouldn't be able to control his own voice. His throat was still tightened as if he had a chain around neck, his shoulders shivered since he didn't want to openly sob. Each time he tried to wipe out his tears it quickly proved to be pointless as only his hand and sleeve were wet within a moment.

Ice that gathered on his heart and spirit weightened terribly. Only more time in this grief was needed until it will start to crack open. Even the light from the candles was not enough to take him away from it and the room seemed darker than it really was.

Words couldn't leave his throat for nothing. He wanted at least to say that he needed Celeborn, that he had to wake up, but none of it left his mouth, so finally Oropher let go of saying anything. He covered Celeborn a bit more tightly with blanket minding his injured arm. With all his heart Oropher hoped that it will heal enough for Celeborn to use it with ease.

Not caring that he was still in his dirty armor and soaked clothes Oropher climbed on the bed, curling in the free space next to a wall so he won't disturb Celeborn. He closed his eyes and tried to rest, but truth be told he was afraid to fall asleep. He was afraid that his mind will show him everything he didn't want to see. Tears were still forming in his eyes and wet the blanket below his face. He didn't even try to stop it, it would be a mindless effort. Everything was an effort. Everything seemed hard and without a point. Every fight was lost.

Oropher remained in a state of half-sleep with moments of pain and weakness. Pain appeared like sudden storm and it felt like arrows piercing his heart, taking away his breath. Ice that covered his soul was getting only harder almost like a rock in the middle of winter. And it weighted mercilessly preventing him from even getting up. He had no control over anything and with this powerlessness came a wave of dangerous rage of a trapped animal.

For a long time there was no one who came into the room and Oropher was left on his own. He didn't know if it was Mablung's order or everyone believed that he needed time on his own. And Oropher didn't mind that he was alone. He had time with his own thoughts and he could suffer his loss in silence. No one had to be here to witness it.

Oropher finally managed to fall asleep and as he feared he dreamed of what he wanted to forget. But his dream made him live again the mad run through the forest and then through the plains. Emotions in his sleep were even more real and it was usually fear that overwhelmed everything else.

He didn't wake up all of sudden as it usually happened after a nightmare. Oropher simply opened his eyes as if nothing happened. Even after this sleep he felt unbelievably tired and overwhelmed enough that he didn't know how to begin to form himself once more, so he could come back to his old self.

Only after a moment Oropher realised that he woke up in another room and in a different bed than where he lied to sleep. First quick surprise was lost in irritation and he took up a pillow and came back to Celeborn laying beside him as he previously did. Each time he fell asleep they always took him to another room, but he stubbornly was going back to Celeborn. And soon, they stopped taking him away and only covered him with blanket.

Each time Oropher woke up he was just laying there staring at the wall on the other side of the room. He only moved slightly, so his muscles won't freeze like his heart, but even after the time that passed he still felt terribly tired and the sense of lost time was merciless. Only worse seemed the sense of lost purpose.

Each passing moment was like a point of no return. Right now there was only what happened before Arvellon was gone and after it. Nothing will ever be the same, no matter how much they will try to convience themselves. Oropher didn't even know how they will go on without Arvellon.

And Celeborn was still not waking up. He remained in his sleep and Oropher hoped that at least his cousin was resting and gathering strenght, since Oropher suspected that he was only loosing his own. Sometimes Oropher said to Celeborn few words, but he was mostly staring at burning cadles and he was listening to silence in the room.

Oropher started to count time with the changes of cups of water. One time the it was red or blue, another time it was grey. Someone was bringing it to him and then taking it back when he didn't touch any of it. A cup with water and something to eat was always lied on the small table in the corner of the room. Oropher was thirsty, but the cup was too far away to reach for it, so it just stood there and gathered dust until someone took it away.

In time, Oropher started to fell asleep much more often, but he was no longer hunted with nightmares. He dreamed about nothing. And he didn't know if it was not worse.

One time Oropher opened swollen eyes, and his vision finally focused after a long moment. Celeborn was still beside him and room was as always covered in half-shadow. But he and Celeborn were no longer alone.

He felt a delicate touch on his arm and he immediately rised gleaming green eyes at someone who was sitting on the edge of the bedding. He didn't expect anyone to come here. Everyone was busy with their duty, whatever it was right now. Oropher should be helping them, but right now he was not able to even help himself.

'Oropher?' Taranir asked softly, unmoved by his eyes shining with bolts. 'I brought you some water.'

Taranir, his dear friend. Always on duty, ready to clean up whatever he messed up. Always ready to lead the soldiers wherever he couldn't do it. His brave friend who always stood on his side, no matter what ever would be happening.

Oropher turned his eyes away. He felt in his stomach, dried up throat and lips that it was a long time since he drink or ate anything and he wanted to so badly. But he didn't want to get up. Not because he was not thirsty or even hungry, but because he had no strength to get up. And he didn't want Taranir to know it.

But his friend knew him probably better than he knew himself. Without a word Taranir gave blindly a cup of water to whoever stood behind him and then he get hold on Oropher, rising him up to sit and leaning his back on the wall behind. Only then Taranir got back a cup with water and gave it to Oropher who took it in both hands and sipped slowly. He had to cough at unpleasant feeling when water passed down his dried throat, but soon he could swallow normally.

'Here, I also brought you something to eat.' Taranir said as he opened a small bag and lied in front of Oropher some nuts and a bit of cheese with bread.

As Oropher cropped through it, he realised that not only Taranir was in the room, but someone else was there as well.

He looked up and his jade eyes fixed with those dark blue ones of Mablung. His commander was staring down at him and Oropher kept looking back at him, not truly knowing what to expect and if he should prepare for any argument.

'You are going back to Menegroth.' Mablung annouced, but Oropher took for nothing his stern words. 'That's an order and it's final.'

'I am not going anywhere without Celeborn.' he said and he looked down at the bag to pick up his favourite nuts.

'Don't even try to discuss it.' Mablung said as sternly as before and Oropher grimaced angrily, glancing back at him with shining eyes.

'Try and force me to go. See if you will manage to.' he growled viciously, rage that rose up in him for all this time was at the verge of release. He just needed to find someone to bring it upon.

Oropher saw Taranir glancing up at Mablung, who after a while finally sumbitted and left them, but clearly uncontent. And only when the door closed after their commander, Taranir tured back to Oropher.

'Mablung is in foul mood. Everyone is, truth be told.' Taranir muttered quietly. 'Delgaran immediately informed Mablung of what happened and why we send no missive back to Menegroth. And with all that was happening, Mablung had no time to send a bird to Menegroth as well to inform the King of what was happening in the Tower.' he sighted and then continued. 'As expected, the King didn't take it well. He showed his nager that the army is silent and it was him who finally send a falcon to the Tower.'

Taranir shook his head, but didn't continue this matter. Truth be told, Oropher didn't care what Elwe was thinking right now and what he wanted. But, as always, his reason didn't take his side and stated that Elwe as a King had to know what was happening with his soldiers. First Oropher failed with informing him, then Mablung. No wonder that Elwe was out of patience and even furious.

When Oropher felt a hand on his arm, he looked up at Taranir who was looking at him as well.

'You are sitting here for four days and barely moved. Do you want to scretch out muscles?'

Four days. That's how long Oropher was sitting here alone and staring at the candles, waiting for Celeborn to wake up. Four days of silent mourning.

But he didn't prostest at what Taranir proposed. He nodded delicately, knowing it will do him well to have a short walk. He scrambled ungracefully from the bed and Taranir was helping him get up, but before they went out of the room, Taranir took off armour that Oropher still had on himself. No wonder that his arms pulsed unpleasantly and body was horribly heavied since he wore those pieces of metal on himself for all those days.

All his armor was placed somewhere in the corner and then Taranir gave him a coat to wear on his mashed clothes. He didn't know where Taranir got that coat from, but his friend seemed to prepare everything and when they were ready, they left the room for a short walk.

'Where are the others?' Oropher asked when he walked arm to arm with Taranir. Their pace was slow and Oropher had to admit that it almost pained to move after so long time of laying with all the armor on himself.

'They are resting now. Not long ago they came from the settlements to get wagons.'

'Take me to them.' Oropher said. 'I just want to see them.'

'Alright.' Taranir said softly and soon lead them outside of the infirmary.

Oropher had to sqeeze his eyes at the sun beams of the sun that almost blinded him. It was a beautiful early afternoon – the sky was clear without much clouds and there was a soft wind that pleasantly cooled the body, from time to time there were sparrows or robins passing through one tree to another.

Despite that there was a great commotion happening on the Tower with neighting horses and sounds of moved equipment, there was strangely quiet all around. No one talked to each other, if only then to pass on some orders. And if any conversation was around then it was very quiet.

Mablung brought with himself at least two more divisions. It was clear they didn't get enough wagons from the settlements and they were building up new ones. There was no one around without work, everyone did their part.

Taranir lead him to the area of provisional tents – those were truly more fabrics rised up on sticks that protected from the sun. It was not cold at all so there was no need for tents and in case of the rain everyone will have a shelter inside one of the buildings.

Oropher stopped at the wide entrance and looked at his sleeping soldiers. All of them were brave and loyal to a fault. And Oropher used this loyalty and lead them astray – beyond the protection of the Girdle and beyond their own endurance. Mablung was right, he allowed his division to be divided and they could have payed with their lives for that. Back then Taranir made a right decision to send the rest of their team back to the Tower.

'All of you should go back to the city.' Oropher said. 'Since Mablung wanted me to go then there are some who are riding back to Menegroth.'

'He wanted only you to go back, with us escorting you.' Taranir said. 'And you know well that we won't leave you here. We are a team and we ride together.'

'It should be like this, but I mindlessly pulled you after myself with no thought.' Oropher said as he crossed his arms on chest, suddenly he realised that his voice sounded extremly bitter. 'I gave you no plan and no warning. We were like ducks to be shot at with ease.'

'We knew what we were doing. And we don't blame you for anything.' Taranir said with confidence. 'You had a strong purpose.'

'Nothing justifies me for putting all of you in danger. I failed as your leader.' Oropher said back as if he didn't hear what his friend just said. He glanced at his soldiers, one after another. 'How is Faron? Did it take a huge toll on him?'

'It did.' Taranir admitted as he sighted a bit. 'He is helping more with the horses. We managed to get draft ones to pull the wagons.'

Oropher nodded to those words. Right now they need not only more wagons, but also more horses. Their situation changed drastically.

Then his eyes fall on a three forms that lied asleep in the middle of the tent. He watched them for a moment before he finally shook his head.

'I don't want Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu to leave the Tower.' Oropher said fully convienced that this decision is right, but Taranir didn't agree with this.

'They are a great help out there.' he said immediately. 'Their support-'

'I don't care. I don't...care.' Oropher interrupted and then a terrible headache gripped him all of sudden. 'They will stay inside the safety of the Tower. I lost Bressil, Aglaron, their soldiers, I lost...Arvellon.' he said and turned to look at what was happening in the Tower. 'I don't want them anywhere in the woods.'

His decision was right – he won't endanger his young soldiers more than it was neccesary. In sudden wave of those thoughts, Oropher regretted he allowed them to leave Menegroth.

'How are the...preparations for our ride back?' Oropher asked trying to get his mind on the other track that where it was for all those days.

'We have good timing, soon we can expect an order to move out.'

'Do we have all the first-hand equipment?' he asked again, but this time Taranir eyes him suspiciously.

'You are not thinking about getting back to work, do you?' he answered with a question and Oropher was silent for a moment. He was still a commander on duty, no matter what happened.

'I have to. It's high time for me to do so.' he said, but he didn't manage to add something more when Taranir rised up in immediate protest.

'No, it's not high time for you to do anything.' he said. 'You are not thinking clearly and you are not alright.'

'My work will help me get on the right track and you took care of my duties for too long. And I am alright, I wasted enough time laying in this dark room.'

'You were laying there because you didn't have strenght to get up. And now you are telling me that you are alright?' Taranir said, but his voice was not angered. It seemed more as if he tried to conviece Oropher to something. 'And you forbid our young soldiers to leave the Tower bacause you don't want to endanger them. But your decision will only do more bad than good. You will hold them back each time you can? How they will become soldiers they want to be if you won't ever let them go?'

Oropher was silent, deep in his heart he knew Taranir was right. He had no right to hold his young soldiers back, they were a part of his team...but they were far less experienced.

'I let go of Arvellon and he...I don't want to loose them, I can't...they are too young.' Oropher finally said words in true form and honesty that appeared in his mind.It was truth, each of them had all the life before themselves, just as every soldier in Bressil's team.

Taranir embraced him with arm and lead a bit away from the tent. Oropher didn't prostest, he was too busy fighting terrible tightness that attacked his throat again as he once more recalled the vision of the clearing with all the bodies on it.

'You can't think about them that way, you know it.' Taranir said softly as he stood in front of Oropher. 'It's grief speaking through you. Right now it will affect your every decision.' he continued before Oropher denied what he just said. 'It is, Oropher, it is grief. Not yet overwhelming one, but you slowly start to loose your strenght.'

Oropher remained quiet, finding no words to say back. He couldn't deny it, because he felt the biting cold that froze his soul and heart even deeper. But he didn't want to admit it either.

'We were checking on you during those four days. We were not sure, but Faron sees more than us, he recognised immediately that your light is slowly fading.' Taranir continued softly. 'Leading healer only confirmed it and that's why Mablung wanted to send you back.'

'I won't fall in grief. I still have Celeborn to take care of, I need to take him back to Menegroth.' Oropher said with full confidence. What he was feeling for those day may have been a beginning of grief, but Oropher won't allow it to bite the last of him.

'It will be better for you to have more sun.' Taranir said finally. 'Neither Mablung or Egnaspen will allow you to come back to your duties, but I think you can help Faron with the horses.'

'Maybe I should...I don't know.' Oropher sighted deeply. 'I don't want to feel this sadness all around. I don't want to see them...taking care of the bodies, to continue my duty knowing that...I won't see Arvellon around.'

'You are not ready and it's alright.' Taranir said and he caressed Oropher's arms in soothing gesture. 'Come, I will take you back.'

As they started to slowly walk, Oropher tried to fight terrible sadness that spilled all over him. It was enough of tears on his part. It was finally time to force himself to heal. He tried to think of anything different and then he realised that not every one of his soldiers was resting in provisional tent.

'Where is Alagos?' he asked when he was sure he will be able to control his own voice.

'He joined Egnaspen's soldiers.' Taranir said. 'At Mablung's order, Egnaspen, Aenor and Celeblas took their divisions and they are riding after any trial they will find. Many trackers went with them, Alagos among them.'

It will change nothing now. The only consolation was that the enemy left territory of Doriath and none of the foul beasts lurked in the woods anymore. There will be no more casualties.

'How is Ciryion's division?' he finally asked after a moment when they walked in silence, but when Taranir thought about the answer, it was easy to guess that it was worse than before.

'Silef didn't survive, her organs didn't manage to hold together after such mutilation.' Taranir finally said. 'Peace to her spirit. May it be lead with light.'

She had a family on her own – her husband and two elfling were awaiting her return. As many others, they will wait in vain to see their loved one return.

'The others are stabile. Even Ciryion's wound stopped bleeding, but he is weak, he lost a lot of blood.'

Oropher nodded, only at this moment it came to him that what Taranir said earlier – that  
Egnaspen was here with Aenor and Celeblas. Of course Aenor would come here to check on his friend and he will watch over Ciryion when he will be taken to Menegroth. And no wonder that Egnaspen took Celeblas – his numorous division specialized in horseback archery and they were skilled in placing traps. And they were able to track down everything that was alive and some said that even this was not an obstacle for them.

'Mablung sent a missive to the King.' Oropher stated when they walked back into the infirmary. 'Do you know what he wrote there?'

'I only know that it was appropriately sealed. To be given straightly from the hands of the falconer to the King with no one in-between.'

Oropher nodded closing his mind immediately as tighly as he could to not hear the thoughts that started to rise up. Thoughts about his family as well and if...if they already knew.

And among all of those thoughts, faster Oropher suspected that they arrived to their destination. They stopped near the door of Celeborn's room and Oropher looked up at his friend.

'Keep an eye on our soldiers. You will take care of them well.'

'They are well. And they will be whole and safe.' Taranir said. 'I will tell you again, no one blames you for what happened. In your place...everyone would probably have done just the same.'

Oropher shook his head and sighted deeply. In his impulsive actions, Oropher usually endangered only himself, in the past he sometimes dragged Amdir into it. But now, he endangered all of his soldiers and it was not something to be forgiven. At least he won't ever forgive himself.

'Get some sleep if you want, maybe you can also rest at the other side of the informary. It's more...peaceful there.' Taranir said as he opened the door. And Oropher knew what his friend meant by his words – that Oropher won't have to see what was happening with the bodies. 'I will come by later. But remember' he said stopping Oropher from walking. 'Remember you can call for me anytime you want. Keep in mind our promise.'

'I do. Thank you.' Oropher managed to delicately smile to Taranir before he walked into the room and the door softly closed shut behind him.

He knew what they were all afraid of and maybe they were right a bit. Oropher was telling himself that he won't let the frost completly devourer him, but he couldn't decide upon that.

Once he will be touched by grief and he won't have a strong purpose then he will succumb to it.

They were afraid that his grief will be strong enough to take his will to live. They had right to be afraid, but Oropher had a purpose – he had Celeborn to take take of. He needed to see his cousin get better and wake up. He needed to see him healed in Menegroth and standing on his own legs. He didn't know what will be beyond that point, but right now Oropher held on tight to Celeborn and hopefully his purpose will be strong enough so he won't be lost.

Besides, Oropher still had apetite and he didn't refuse either food or water. Neither he longed for loneliness and it wouldn't bother him if someone was beside him. At the beginning it would have – when he couldn't hold back tears, when he had no control over anything. Back then he didn't want anyone to see him in such state. But now he wouldn't mind to have someone beside him.

Oropher took off his coat and threw it on a tiny chair in the corner. He took a small bedsid  
cabinet and pulled his closer to the end of the bed where he was resting for the last days. They used to leave all the food and cups of water on this cabinet – if it will be closer, then Oropher will reach to it with ease.

He climbed on the bed, knowing well that Celeborn was still laying asleep. He clearly sensed fresh medication and smudges that were surely placed on Celeborn's wounds when he was gone.

It seemed they even changed his own small pillow. Oropher layed head on it and closed his eyes, strangely feeling a bit lighter after talk with Taranir, but at the same time it was still overwhelmed by the sight of his tired soldiers. As much as he tried, still all the better things were quickly blinded by those worst ones.

His breath slowed down but he didn't manage to fall asleep. Instead he remained in a state of half-conciousness and his minds showed his a vision of the night sky full of stars. He wandered through it, unperturbed by anything, but still even a slightest sound would have brought him back to reality.

How will you tell this to your family?

Oropher opened his eyes abruptly when those words blasted out like a powerful thunder, scorching the last of his peace and pulsing painfully in his skull. Terrible headache gripped him and didn't want to let go. With a grimace and pumping heart he closed his eyes once more and desperatly rised a high wall to separate a tiny space in his mind where he can have peace.

It was a while before the headache let go of him. And this time Oropher felt he was slipping away from to the calm night with stars and he didn't fight it. But when he opened his eyes he knew he didn't sleep for long. And he immediately sensed there were more elves around in the room than usually.

'...of stocks should be enough. As for now we don't have many wounded who require this particular medication.'

It was the same healer from before who spoke and he clearly heard assistants around buzzling and moving around, scent of hearbs was vivid and clear as well, so they were doing something with Celeborn's wounds.

He looked up at the gathered elves and it was just as he thought and two or three assistants were doing their work, while head healer was overseeing this and spoke to no one other but Mablung who was also present in the room. And when his commander saw him awake and listening, he looked down at him.

'Celeborn woke up.' he said and Oropher almost jumped up to sit, but he was still not able to do so and only managed to rise himself on elbows.

'What?!' he almost called out loudly. 'Then why-?'

'It was only for a brief moment.' the healer said. 'And he was still in much pain. We helped him go back to sleep. But the fact that he woke up is a huge step for the better.'

'Let's talk outside.' Mablung said quietly and the elleth nodded, following the General out of the room. Oropher had no doubs that they will speak about him as well.

Oropher patiently waited for the assistants to be done. He didn't got in the way as much as he could and in turn assistants didn't seem bothered by his presence.

He noticed a cup of water and plate with food on a bedsid. He rose up to sit and gathered a small tray. This time, water was spieced with some herbs, but Oropher couldn't recognise exactly which ones. And beside this he got some toasts with strawberry mousse.

Arvellon loved strawberries, it was his favourite fruit. With impatience, he always awaited time of the season when strawberries will flourish and he knew the exact time when strawberries were perfectly sweet. Oropher remembered well all the places that Arvellon showed him where bushes of strawberries rose next to each other with inceredible density. Each season, they used to go with Celeborn and Galathil to the forest of Region and they had some fresh strawberries with cream and sugar. It didn't seem that long ago, but from the point where he was now all of this seemed far away memories.

When assistants were done with their work, they gathered what they needed and left the room. And Oropher placed back a tray on its place, realising that a taste of strawberries will never be the same for him again.

He looked at Celeborn's face. If it truly pained him so much, then it was for the better that he will remain in deep sleep. Oropher hoped that in his rest, Celeborn was at peace and he didn't fell pain nor that he was haunted with nightmares.

When he layed down once more it was quick when he lost himself to dreams. Maybe those were the herbs in the water that made him feel more at ease and allowed him to fall asleep much sooner. But his dreams were not peaceful and the wall he built before crumbled to dust.

Once more he saw the clearing with bodies. Bloody mud stinked impossibly warmed up by the sun, everything sinked in it as if it was all a bog and half-buried bodies were were getting only deeper in it. Corpses of horses were often so mutilated it was hard to see where was the head, ribs on the outside, spines bitten throgugh and freshly eaten insides were a grim sight enough.

Then all of sudden he was in Menegroth among familiar corridors. He looked around at the torches, at decorations and paintings that were on the walls. He noticed he was standing in the middle of the corridor and when he looked straight ahead there was Arvellon on the second end. His cousin turned to him and smiled in a greeting.

 _Arvellon, you are back!_ He barely managed to say, blessed relief spilling away from him the last of sorrow and fear. Of course it was alright, everything was alright because Arvellon was here.

He didn't even manage to make a single step towards his cousin, when cruel hands cought him, aroung chest, grabbing his arms, holding his hair tightly and he was brutally pulled back, away from Arvellon to the dark corridor behind him.

_Arvellon will never be back, you fool!_

As soon as those wrathful words were said, Oropher opened his eyes, very tired despite that he just woke up. While facing such nightmares, Oropher hoped that he had sleep with no dreams. But having no dreams was a sign of sickness and, in his situation, grief that for all those days and night was ever present beside him. He rised his head, quickly realising that his pillow was  
wet, cheeks as well. He must have been crying in his sleep.

Then, he felt that there was someone beside him, very close. Oropher rised up more to see who it was. In sudden wave of half-anger and panic he thought it will be Rivalt he will see. Rivalt arrived with Mablung as a member of his division and he must be somewhere around in the Tower, and now he was here beside him-

But it was Alagos, curled up behind him in a tiny space that was left. His one arm was around Oropher with head laying on his waist. He seemed to be sleeping as he was not perturbed at all that Oropher moved and he remained as he was. And Oropher stared at his friend for a moment.

Alagos was back and he was alright. With those thoughts in mind Oropher lied back on his pillow and reached out to hold Alagos's hand that embraced him.


	52. Death for death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night update, but I am again doing fieldwork and it's hard for me to edit chapters before posting them. Don't worry, though! Next update will be most likely on time :)

Oropher took Taranir's words to heart and he often left Celeborn's room to have more sun. Small place that was behind the infirmary couldn't be really taken for a garden or a woodlet, but the grass rose all around and there were few tall trees growing close to each other. Oropher often chose to take his rest beside them.

As he sat near them and enjoyed their quiet presence, Oropher not once wondered if he should reach out to hear what they wanted to tell him. Because he felt that they wanted to, no matter how hard they tried to prevent themselves from showing it. The trees didn't want to bother him sensing his low mood and tiredness, but there was something they waned to say. Oropher suspected what it might be, what else they would want to tell him? But he didn't want to know any more of what happened to their soldiers, all the more he didn't want to see it in vision that the trees will grant him.

The next stage of grief came faster than Oropher wanted and it would be probably the hardest one. And it will probably never end as his memories will always be beside him. And so, fond memories started to spill, almost racing each other which one should be recalled first. All of it was completly unwanted, but Oropher couldn't really find anything other to think about right now.

When Arvellon was a kid he had amizingly huge collection of wooden weapons. And he either did them by himself or Galadhon helped him, which was still amazing that such a small kid was able to do such items. Arvellon always tried to pry away everyone from their duties so he had someone tospar with and sometimes he managed to get Oropher into this. Very often Oropher even allowed his younger cousin to win which was always vehemly commented by Galathil that it was now little Arvellon leading Wolverine Banner. Oropher couldn't even count how many bands of Wolverine he had granted Arvellon.

Seeing Arvellon as a kid, training with his wooden swords and bows, his first lessons in archery with real bows and arrows, how Oropher used to pick him up to place in front of himself on a horse, walking him over to his classed even when Oropher had not time for that, baking cupkaes, having strawberry and blueberry desserts. His first successes as a soldier, how he completed basic training as one of the best recruits, his first promotion and happiness during the ceremony, his pride when he became a leader of his division. All of this not once forced tears from Oropher's eyes again and he couldn't prevent this.

It was most often Taranir and Alagos who came to visit him, one time Faron found a hedgehog and brought it to show him. And the small animal was not scared at all that it was held in Faron's hands, neither it was scared when Oropher nudged it delicately. Saida was preparing him various meals from whatever she could find in the kitchens and she had countless ideas what to do. In her home it was always her preparing meals as neither her father or mother had a finease with it and she took it on her shoulders to make them wonderful meals. And she enjoyed cooking, as she was always saying it was relaxing for her, and she made good use of the food in the Tower's kitchen.

Nelledir made a strange wreath from cooper reeds and river flowers and he stated that the Valar will grant Oropher strenght through it, that Ulmo will see and grace him with soothing song. Oropher was not sure about this, but he didn't object when Nelledir hunged the wreath on one tree. Orthon was most often visiting him with someone else. Oropher knew it's not because he didn't care, but he didn't know what else he could do since others already did what they could. Orthon was rather watching over so no one will disrupt his peace.

His young soldiers didn't come to visit him. Oropher didn't know if it was because they didn't want to or rather they weren't allowed to, but the more he thought about it the more confident he became that it was better this way. They didn't have to see him in such state and truth be told, they shouldn't. His young soldiers should always have in mind that Oropher was strong no matter what was happening, though probably even they knew it was not a truth.

Only after a good while of thinking about them, Oropher realised that Amrun, Halloth and Tinnu had many friends among Bressil's team. They probably knew every one of those elves by name, with some they were in friendship, including Arvellon and Aglaron...and at such age they had to face such terrible losses.

One time when Alagos came to visit him, and together they enjoyed a sunny morning, Oropher looked up at his friend finally deciding to ask him about what he was thinking.

'Tell me...Halloth, Amrun and Tinnu, how are they?' he asked and Alagos opened his eyes to look at him.

'Not well to be honest. They are burdened by what happened and the atmosphere in the Tower is not making it any better for them.' Alagos sighted. 'But with our support they are getting through it.'

Oropher looked away, watching tall grass moving with soft wind that springed up a moment ago. Leaves high in the trees shook with usual beautiful music and it eased Oropher a bit.

'Only not long ago I realised that many of those who died were their friends.' Oropher said quietly. 'I don't think they should be...seeing all of this.'

'Yes...many of those soldiers were their friends. And what happened to them weights terribly on our young soldiers.' Alagos admitted quietly. 'They try to convience us that they are alright, but they are not doing well in hiding their sorrow. They wanted to help, to honour their friends by taking care of their bodies...but it proved to be too much for them.' Alagos sighted and his voice dropped a bit lower. 'Now they are helping with packing equipment, assisting healers. They are not yet fine, but they will be.'

Oropher nodded, truly expecting no other answer. It was first time for them to see a terrible sight of lost battle and bodies of elves who lost their lives. And those had to be the bodies of their friends which they had to bring from the field of battle. Oropher shook his head as he realised that it must have been a terrible, overwhelming experience for them to ride into the clearing to see what they did. Oropher could only hope that this experience won't be too traumatizing for them.

'Don't get me wrong...but we don't think it will be good for them to see you like this. It won't be good for any of you.'

'I know. It's not what they need right now.' Oropher said quietly. He didn't mind that his soldiers kept them away. 'Try to help them get through it. Once in Menegroth, they should spend time with their families.'

Many may not remember about this, but since the beginning Halloth, Tinnu and Amrun didn't have a light life. When Amrun and Tinnu were but kids they were found by Oropher's division in the forest, hiding inside a huge tree. They were small enough that they didn't know what happened to them nor how they ended up there, and they were stressed enough that they almost couldn't speak. But upon investigating tracks, it was revealed that those were wargs running after them – after them and probably after their father.

He probably hid his children and went forth alone attracting wargs to himself. They found no body, but it was not hard to guess what happened to him. When asked, neither Amrun or Tinnu were able to say what happened, they didn't know where they came from and they couldn't tell what happened to their parents. Among this, it was a blessing that at least they remembered their own names.

Halloth, on he other hand, had already experienced loss and death though he may not remember it. In earlier times, when wargs and yrch were spotted in Doriath much more often, it was dangerous enough in the settlements that soldiers of Doriath stationed in each of them on daily basis. But even then, sometimes a pogrom could not be prevented. And Halloth was a lone survivor of such slaughter.

Oropher felt that Alagos sat closer to him, embracing him in a moment and Oropher leaned head on his arm, closing eyes. He suspected that this familiar closeness won't ever change between them and they will always remember how it felt like to be so close together.

'I feel there is something you want to tell me.' Oropher said quietly, feeling that there was indeed something, but in this situation he won't force Alagos to tell him anything if he will decide not to. Right now, the less he knew the better for him.

Alagos was silent for a momet as if he dediced upon what he should tell and what should be left unsaid. Maybe there were even things Alagos couldn't tell him.

'I think you should know...Rivalt came by and he wanted to visit you.' Alagos said, trying to keep his voice indifferent, but Oropher suspected what he thought about it. 'He was not stubbornly convincing, but we didn't let him. Do you...want to see him?'

Oropher sighted delicately, not knowing if it was the only thing Alagos wanted to say, but it didn't matter now. This one thing was enough and Oropher used to think that he made himself clear enough before that he didn't want to see Rivalt no matter what will ever happen. But Rivalt seemed to be closed at anything Oropher was saying to him. Though, if he still loved Oropher as he had said before he could be hardly balmed for his tries. And no wonder that he wanted to support Oropher in hard situation which he now faced.

'No, I don't want to see him.' Oropher said, adamant in decision he took long ago. He wouldn't even know what he should speak about with Rivalt once he would have been here. He wished that Rivalt would finally let go of him. 'Try to not get in a fight with him, we have enough problems.'

'I won't, don't worry. And he is not provoking one.' Alagos answered and rised his head to see a golden oriole that landed somewhere high on a tree.

'I don't know what he wants from me.' Oropher said then and he sighted deeply. Sudden feeling of helplessness concerning Rivalt creeped forward, much stronger then it should be, but in his state it gained power and attention. 'That one day when he visited me in the office...he said that he still loves me. That our feeling never ended on his part.'

'Don't worry yourself with him. Don't even think about him.' Alagos said as he embraced Oropher a bit tighter and kissed his head. 'He is the last thing that should keep you concerned. You made clear to him that your relationship is over and that you don't want to see him. He should respect that, no matter what he wants and what he feels towards you.'

'Maybe he was right before to be so angry with me. Maybe you and I shouldn't have behaved as we did and he had a right to not accept it-'

'Don't look back into such memories.' Alagos said. 'If we should or shouldn't have done something doesn't matter now. Rivalt is a past for you, still a bit painful, but he was the one who betrayed you. You never did that, don't forget it. And don't think about blaming yourself for anything that happened between you.'

Oropher chose to not answer. He desperately tried to not think about Arvellon, but his mind didn't make it easier by forcing him to think through times he spend with Rivalt. Each new thing and memory that appeared in his mind seemed almost as bad as thoughts about Arvellon.

They didn't have a lot of time to spend together with Alagos. Soon Taranir appeared and finally, after days and nights that passed for Oropher almost all the same, his friend told them that Mablung gave the order to get ready for their ride back to Menegroth.

All the fallen who were taken back from the battlefield were already placed on the wagons. Since the bodies were layed next to each other there were much more of them then it was previously planned, but heavy draft horses were able to pull even two of those wagons at the same time. Their ride back will be slow, but they will get to the city in their time, without a hurry.

Taranir and Alagos left his side to make sure that everything was prepared. One of the last things that had to be done was getting the wounded on the wagons. Those who will have to lie down will lie down, those who can sit will have wagons arranged with blankets and soft rugs. Oropher stayed behind to see them take Celeborn and he waited outside of the room to not get in the way. A wagon was waiting in front of the infirmary and Oropher followed the elves, waching them putting Celeborn on the cart.

Before Oropher went to prepare his own horse he came back for his armor and put it back on himself. Only then he left the building for good with a purpose to go to the stable. He couldn't hold back though and he had to check again if everything was alright with Celeborn. His cousin was laying in a wagon, on soft rugs and covered with blanket, just as Oropher left him not long ago. And, as expected, he was sleeping, so Oropher left him to prepare himself and his horse for the ride ahead.

Soldiers around were preparing for the move out. Egnaspen was ready with his division, Celeblas was as always first in line to move out. Mablung's soldiers were making sure that everything was neatly prepared and that they had everything they needed. They will be probably the last ones to prepare themselves for leave.

Aenor's division was slowly getting themselves ready. They lead their horses outside, checked bags binded to saddles, repacked their equipment. But they were ill at ease as well, quiet, with sorrow mirroring in their eyes. No wonder that they felt that way – they were all very close with soldiers of Ciryion's division and sometimes they were even counted as one. That's how well they worked together.

Then Oropher noticed Aenor, his lifelong rival, near the one entrance to the infirmary. He was sitting on his brown stallion that was always known for being fiery, but in this situation even the horse knew to behave itself. Only after a moment Oropher understood what was happening and why Aenor had such specific look on his face. They brought up covered body of Ciryion from the infirmary and Oropher almost immediately turned his eyes away. So, he didn't manage to survive and Aenor lost his dear friend.

Yet another tragedy. Ciryion didn't managem Aenor lost his dear friend and Oropher turned his eyes away to not see this horrifying sadness in someone else. It was enough that he felt it in himself.

All of his soldiers were dismissed to prepare their horses. They were walking around, gathering equipment and saddling their steeds. They were all quiet, not speaking at all and only soft neighting of horses was ensuring that something was happening in there.

Halloth noticed him coming in as he was the closest to the entrance. His horse was still cropping on grass while Halloth was grooming it, but he stopped in doing this to turn and look at Oropher.

'Boss?' Halloth just asked and this simple word meant almost everything. If he was alright, if he needed anything, if he needed a good word. There was a bit of uncertainity on Halloth's face that showed off in his voice.

'I'm alright, Halloth.' he said quietly, though surely a bit ruffled hair and bags under his eyes told a different story.

He passed by Halloth and few other of his soldiers before he approached his own horse. Near him was Alagos, who was preparing his own steed, and he smiled delicately to Oropher. He tried to return it, but he probably failed at it.

'Ciryion didn't manage.' he said quietly as he slowly started grooming his horse and checking if it wasn't all too dirty.

'I heard. It happened...not long ago.' Alagos said as quietly, then after a moment of silence he added few more words. 'Peace to his spirit.'

Oropher swallowed hard focusing on combing through Huro's mane. If he will have to say the same words about Celeborn then he won't manage to get through it.

He shook his head, slicing those thoughts in half. That such a thing even crossed his mind. Celeborn will be alright, everyone was saying that he will stand up from his injuries and in time there will be no sign after them. Celeborn will be alright – he needed to repeat this to himself everytime he could.

Alagos brought a saddle for him and in this moment it seemed more heavy than Oropher cared to remember and it was never so hard before to rise it up high enough so it will get smoothly on horse's back. He wasn't struggling terribly, but Alagos decided to help him. In any other situation Oropher would have said to leave him and let him struggle, but right now he knew it was not sudden weakness that held on to him. His grief was making him weak like this and Oropher finally understood how it felt like to loose his vitality and strenght despite that he had no wounds. Grief could be as dangerous as injuries and more then often it was harder to heal from it.

There was one more thing about which Oropher almost forgot, but Alagos brought it and held it in both hands, waiting for him to take it. Oropher stared now at Arvellon's sword, feeling his heart sinking to the ground, remembering terrifying moment when he rised this blade from the mud on the clearing. Now it was all cleaned and polished, just as it should be and how Arvellon always kept it.

Oropher turned his eyes away. In this sudden moment he couldn't even look at it and all the more he didn't want to touch it fearing that the handle of the sword will be cold and unforgiving, strangely foreign – nothing what Arvellon was to him.

Alagos didn't force it and he retreated taking the sword away, probably to bind it to his own saddle. And just then Oropher felt terrible regret, that he shouldn't turn his back on something that was so valuable to him, and he stopped Alagos before his friend fully turned away.

'Wait!' he called, though not very loudly and as expected Alagos hold himself, turning back to Oropher.

He walked closer to Alagos and took the weapon that was once more offered to him. It was not as heavy with guilt as he expected, neither it was cold. It lied in Oropher's hands as any other weapon would do. But it was no ordinary weapon. Not to him.

Oropher brought the sword closer for a moment before he binded it to the saddle. When it finally rested there Oropher discovered that he felt at peace that the sword was beside him, just as it should be.

When they were ready, his soldiers started to lead their horses out and Oropher followed them. He was glad that Huro was in shape since he remembered someone telling him that his horse cought a cold probably after the time they spend in the rain and overstraining didn't help in preventing it. But right now his steed seemed to be in good health, though surely not in perfect condition.

They stopped on the courtyard where all the wagons were placed one after another and draft horses were waiting patiently when they will be bid to move. Egnaspen and Celeblas took the lead with their divisions, Mablung's soldiers will probably watch their rear and soldiers of Oropher and Aenor will have their places on the side of their caravans though without their leaders – Oropher will ride close to the wagon where Celeborn was, while Aenor couldn't be expected right now to take up any position.

His older soldiers jumped on their horses with usual ease, but Halloth, Tinnu and Amrun scrabled on them a bit ungracefully. Giving all the stress, sorrow and terrible fear they couldn't be blamed for being at their lowest with little strenght. And in this moment Oropher feared that he won't manage to get on his own horse. What once came to him as naturally as breathing, now seemed a serious obstacle. As he looked all over his horse he realised that Huro was tall and Oropher didn't believe in his own strenght enough to think that he will manage to mount his horse from the ground.

Oropher sighted deeply, swallowing down his own powerlessness. He reached out to grab the saddle and help himself get on the horse, but he quickly let go of it, feeling that it won't work not matter how hard he will try. So instead he looked around to find something that could help him climb on Huro and only a solid wheel of a wagon was close enough to be used by him. Oropher bid his horse to move closer to the wagon, then he climbed on a wheel and finally managed to sit on his horse's back. He caressed Huro's neck soothingly to calm him and show that everything was fine, though he was sure the horse felt that it was not. Then he looked up to see how long it will take to open the Gates.

Mablung was talking with Delgaran on side, while his soldiers were delegated to prepare their horses and one after another they appeared on the courtyard with each passing moment bringing closer the time when they will start their ride to Menegroth. Aenor's division was all ready as well, some of them took places at the beginning of their caravan, but Oropher will hold on closer to the end as the wagon with Celeborn was in the second end of it.

Then Oropher realised that Taranir was looking at him and in a moment his friend was beside him, so their horses stood shoulder to shoulder.

'Tell me if this ride will be too much for you. I don't want you to strain yourself.' he said. 'We can even stay behind if it will be necessary.'

'It's alright. I won't slow you down.' Oropher said back immediately. 'We all should be home as soon as it's possible, you and our soldiers deserve rest as well.'

He felt he was nudged in arm, quite powerfully, he had to admit, so he looked up to look at his friend.

'Listen to me now. Carefully.' Taranir said, not angered, but his voice was stern enough. 'You keep saying that a soldier should take care of himself before he will be able to take care about others, so take your own words to heart now. And stop thinking about us, because we are not the ones in such state that we can't mount our own horse.' he glanced all over Oropher. 'You are still at your lowest and I don't want you to get even worse nor I want you to faint somewhere along the way, so mind this and tell me if something will be wrong.'

Oropher finally submitted to Taranir's will and nodded at his friend's words. There was no point in arguing with Taranir when he was this determined, neither Oropher wanted to argue with him, because he knew that his friend was right in everything he just said.

A loud whistle gave a signal to wrap up and open the gate. Soldiers on the lead bid their horses to move, others minded the draft horses and kept their vigil if any of the wagons wouldn't move. Slowly, their caravan started to move towards Megroth, their final destination.

His soldiers scattered around the caravan, closer to the middle. Taranir looked one last time at Oropher and he knew that Taranir was expecting a final confirmation to their deal, so he nodded again, giving his word that he will seek Taranir if anything will be wrong. And with this, Taranir went off to take his position as well, while Oropher found a wagon with Celeborn and bid his horse to walk close to it.

With one last look at the Tower, he noticed that few soldiers still stayed behind. Mablung was still talking with Delgaran, and his few soldiers were waiting for him to be done, so all of them could catch up to the main group together. Oropher noticed that Orthon stayed behind as well, obviously to say goodbyes to his father, only to come back to Menegroth with his uncle.

Oropher focused on the road ahead, briefly looking around at the forest. Weather was perfect for travel – sun was casting warm beams on the land, but often it was covered by clouds, so it was not all too warm. Nothing indicated that a rain will come or that a sudden wind will spring up. They chose a good day to begin their journey and Oropher wondered if the weather will be the same when they will reach Menegroth. It would fit more for them to come back in heavy rain, when the sky was dark. It would suit their moods far more.

He just entered another road that most likely will lead him to more sorrow. Oropher realised that soon enough his grief won't be only his own. Faster than he will want to he will have to stand in front of his family and tell them what had happened.

A lone thought of it felt like a spear going right through him. Not long ago he couldn't look at Aenor to see his grief after loss of his dear friend Cirion. How he will be able to look at his own family and see their hearts sink in the same grief?

Edwethon will hate him, curse him, this time once and for all. Oropher encouraged Arvellon to join the army, he encouraged his cousin to follow his dream against Edwethon's wishes. So many times Oropher ensured his uncle and aunt that Arvellon was ready for his duty, that he was a formidable soldier able to lead his own division and fullfil orders of his direct commanders. He was ready, Oropher knew it with all of himself and told it to others to make them at ease so they could let go of Arvellon and let him grow.

He let go of Arvellon...and now his cousin was gone. Edwethon will never forgive him. Arradis as well.

Oropher didn't want to go back to Menegroth. How he will be able to call this place home again when he won't ever see Arvellon out there ever again? How he will go on with his work and duty on the fields seeing Arvellon's shadow all around the place? Every single piece, every place in this city will remind him of Arvellon. He didn't want to live through it.

As those thoughts rose up, pain in his chest intensified horribly so his breath left his lungs in a hiss. At the same time he tried to control his throat that started to tighten as well as his cursed mind was showing him vivid images of what will happen ahead – his broken family and again memories of Arvellon.

He looked to the side at Celeborn as if it could help him anyhow. His older cousin was still in deep sleep, healing as he should be. It was for the better that Celeborn was not aware of what happened to Arvellon – he may have not healed if he had fallen in such grief as Oropher did.

A call to first stop was more to check on the wounded than for the soldiers or horses. Healers wrapped up their equipment and got to work. In the end, they decided to take every single wounded soldier back to Menegroth, even those gravely wounded, and the healers needed to check on the reguralry.

Soldiers used this occasion to rest for a moment, some found some fruits around the forest to pick up and eat. Oropher was not hungry at the moment, but he decided to get down from his horse which was harder then usual, just as jumping on it. But it went better than expected, only when his feet touched the ground Oropher had to hold on harder to a saddle, but he stood on his own legs.

He couldn't go on like this. How he will show himself before his family all broken, with dark shadows on face and eyes full of grief? He had time to cope with his sorrow, now it was time for him to come back to his old self, so he will stand before his family as strong as he used to be and it will be him to support them in the tragedy that befall on them. He will be there for them in those first days of terrible grief.

They didn't have a lot of time to rest as healers were very efficinent with their work. In no time all of them were already on horses, renewing their march. Once more Oropher had to help himself with the wheel to jump on his horse, but when he already sat on his horse's back he promised himself that from this moment onward he will force himself to heal. He had to do so, if he won't then this grief will last forever.

During nights Oropher tried to sleep, but he was often waking up and it left him tired in the morning when it was their time to continue a ride. His soldiers minded to not wake him up before it was neccesary – they prepared his horse for him and always made sure that he ate something. They cared like this for Amrun, Tinnu and Halloth as well, and it warmed Oropher's heart.

When he couldn't sleep he layed on the ground, hearing fire scorching somewhere around, though it was far enough that its light didn't dim down the stars and he could stare up into the night sky. At those times, most soldiers were asleep, few of them were keeping guard and talking quietly to not disturb the rest. But soldiers were restless anyway and many of them moved in their sleep, not at peace with their minds.

Oropher kept the wreath that Nelledir did for him and he always placed it near himself when he was sleeping. It was hard to believe for him that any Valar would care to see what any of them was going through, let alone helping them in any way, but Nelledir seemed confident that Ulmo will ease their spirits and he will help Oropher get through his grief. As for now, Oropher didn't believe it was working, but he kept the wreath anyway.

With each passing day they were closer to their destination. If he wanted this or not, Oropher started to think of the words...how he should say to his family what had happened. Especially after a dream he had.

He couldn't remember it well, but Edwethon was in it. He was shouting at Oropher things he couldn't recall now, but he could easily imagine what it was. In his dream, Oropher had nowhere to run, all he could do was standing before his uncle and endure his hatred. He feared that what he saw was not a dream, but a vision of the future and his uncle's reaction.

The hardest challenge on the way was crossing Esgalduin. They had to take a longer route where they were sure the shallow waters of the river will allow the wagons to pass. Oropher was a bit glad about it – a moment of arrival to Menegroth was getting longer, even for a bit.

But even at the peaceful point of the river, draft horses had to be lead by hand by soldiers. Only one wagon at the time was getting through to make sure that it won't sink or that any of the wheels won't get stuck somewhere. It made the crossing much longer and Mablung decided to make a final stop near the river before they will finally reach Menegroth. Their last night under the sky. And this last night proved to be the worst one for Oropher as the dream he lived in his sleep was even worse nightmare than facing Edwethon, because it was Arvellon blaming him for his death.

 _You left me out there!_ , he kept repeating furiously, with anger that didn't suit Arvellon at all and his eyes were burning in this fury. It was not his kind cousin, Oropher knew it, but in a dream he couldn't possibly comprehend this.

_What happened to me?! Tell me! Tell me!_ , he shouted holding Oropher by arms and shaking powerfully.  _How can you say you don't know?! How could you come back without me?!_

Despite that Oropher closed his eyes tightly he could still see Arvellon. No matter how hard he tried to pull away he couldn't and each more word was a powerful hammer beating him mercilessly to the ground.

_Why it was me?! Why it had to be me?!_

Oropher woke up immediately and rised up to sit as if someone pulled him up powerfully. He covered his mouth with hand to prevent a sob and groan of pain that formed in his lungs. He realised he never even considered what the nightmare just showed him – that Arvellon blamed him for what happened.

He looked at sleeping soldiers around him and then he scrambled from the ground minding to not disturb them. And as he was free, he made his way towards the river, his eyes were a bit clouded from tears, but it was not a lot of those and only few flew down his cheeks.

He sat on the ground and stared at flowing river. The sound of it was soothing enough and it was what Oropher needed right now.

'I don't know why it was you.' Oropher said quietly to the water and his voice was shaken a bit. He shook his head. 'I am sorry, Arvellon. I am so sorry. Had I known it will end like this...I would do everything...I would give up my own life.'

It was the first time for those days that he actually said something directly to Arvellon, though his cousin was not around to hear it. The water went its own way as it always did and nothing indicated that Arvellon would ever hear his words. Even if he would, it changed nothing.

'Your cousin had to die, so you could finally soften up like this?'

Oropher felt a cold shiver going down his spine, all senses focused when bolt went through him, forcing him to focus on the elf who said those words – words that were malicious, cruel and just wrong. Everything that Lavan was to him. And the worse among this was a fact that Oropher had nothing to tell him back or at least it took him far to long to think of any answer.

Before he could answer there was someone else who entered this one-sided quarell. Rivalt pushed Lavan powerfully, shoving him off his strong stance, but when Lavan faced him back this confidence remained.

'Mablung gave you too long leash? Maybe you want a muzzle to match it?' Rivalt growled out and continued before Lavan said something back. 'Show some respect and walk away. Don't make a scene.'

Lavan stood there for a moment, most likely thinking if it was worth it to start a quarell with Rivalt. And apparently a mention of Mablung was something that made Lavan step down and soon he was gone. Oropher watched him walk away, but then his eyes met up with Rivalt's and he looked away, coming back to staring into the water.

He wished Rivalt will leave him. He couldn't face him right now, he didn't want to listen what Rivalt will tell him. And Oropher noticed that Rivalt was struggling as well – he stayed where he was, not moving at all, probably not even looking on Oropher. And when Rivalt finally made few steps towards Oropher, he stopped almost instantly as if he was fighting himself if he should approach Oropher at all.

Eventually, Rivalt approached him and Oropher closed his eyes for a moment preventing a sight. Then he looked up at the elf that used to be his lover once and Rivalt reached out a hand towards him.

'I will...take you back.' he said most likely having all good intentions, but Oropher wished it was anyone else who had come to him. But now, only Rivalt was here and Oropher actually wanted to go back.

He accepted Rivalt's hand that was reached out towards him. He had no strenght to argue, there was no point in making a scene...it didn't sound not like him. Maybe Lavan was right, maybe it finally took Arvellon to loose his life so he will finally settle down and soften as he should.

When he was up on his legs they walked back to their encampment together, but they walked in silence. Oropher didn't even know what to say to Rivalt, there was nothing left to tell on his part. But he could be sure that Rivalt had much to tell him, though now he knew to not use the situation, something that Lavan didn't acknowledge.

As they were back, Oropher glanced at Rivalt who was watching him in turn.

'Thank you.' he said quietly and Rivalt nodded to him, then he walked away, leaving Oropher near his soldiers.

All of sudden Oropher remembered his thoughts in the office when Rivalt came to see him. Back then he thought that he won't meet Rivalt ever again. How foolish and naive this thought was. It was impossible for them to not see each other, unless Mablung will send his own division back to Falas. Otherwise their paths will always cross.

Oropher didn't look at Rivalt as he walked away. Instead he came back to his place beside his soldiers and lied down, minding to not wake then up. He went to the river in hope that it will ease him down, but it did little to help him, especially after meeting Lavan and then Rivalt. And after his last nightmare he was afraid to go back to sleep. He didn't want to see anything more that his treacherous mind was throwing on him.

He lied closer to Alagos who was sleeping on his right side, then he closed his eyes hoping to at least get in a state of half-sleep. And the morining came faster then expected. Usually Oropher woke up after his soldiers, but since he was not sleeping he got up alongside them. He didn't tell anyone of them of what happened with Lavan, neither he said a word about Rivalt.

After breakfast and quick rest, they were ready to go in no time. Their last stop before Menegroth was over and Oropher slowly got used to this fact, as much as he could be. Even if he was not ready he would have to stand before his family. He had to and there was no other option.

Weather was as sunny and calm as during the day when they started their ride. When walls of Menegroth appeared in between the trees Oropher felt his heart going up his throat. Nevertheless, they were getting closer to the city and there was no way to prevent it anyhow. On their last road forward he noticed that the gate was already opened and awaited their arrival. They must have seen them coming quite long ago.

Who will be there on the courtyard? How many elves will be there to see the devastation and tragedy that befall on them? Will Edwethon be there? Arradis? Did anyone know what truly happened? What did Mablung write in his missive?

Trees at verge of the forest didn't greet them with the same fervour. Instead their branches lied low and swayed from one side to another. The woods were quiet in grief, even birds were not singing around Menegroth.

Overwhelmed by his thoughts, Oropher at first didn't realise that those on the lead already entered the city and first wagons rode inside Menegroth, probably stopping on the wide courtyard. Beside soldiers and healers...who else was there? This single thought couldn't leave Oropher's mind and he had to persuade himself for quite a time before he fastened his horse to cross the bridge and enter to great city.

Strangely, the closer he was getting, the calmer he became. Uncounciously, he bid his horse to trott and he quickly he left behind the wagon where Celeborn was and within long moments, Oropher rode into sandy courtyard and pleasant cool air in the Caves should be like a balsam for anyone who was riding inside. It was not, at least not this day.

Oropher swept his eyes all over the courtyard and he easily sat that there were far less elves on the courtyard than he expected. This could mean only one thing – it was only known what happened to Ciryion's division. No one knew that it was not the only horrible thing that had happened.

With ease Oropher found his family that stood in tall wall's shadow. As many others who were here, their eyes scanned the ranks of soldiers that rode inside, impatiently expecting to see familiar face. There was Galadhon and Galathil, awaiting anything to be said about Celeborn and finally to see him on their own eyes. Behind them, in silent support stood Erthor and Edwethon. Oropher almost turned his eyes away.

They noticed him at once, it couldn't be any different. Oropher swallowed hard and slowed down his horse from trott to walk to lenghten a moment before he will have to stand before his family. His mind was empty, all the words that were there disappeared leaving him utterly unable to form anything.

'You are alright.' Galathil breathed out immediately as Oropher approached them, but his voice was farm from calm. He looked around and when he continued there was only more nervousness heard in him. 'The Banners were lowered down, the Takers arrived and all of you look...horribly tired.' he looked up at Oropher. 'What happened out there?'

For a brief moment when Oropher was silent he heard another horse riding closer and it stopped beside his own. It was a stall dark stallion of Mablung, but even his fierce horse knew it was no place for his moods.

Of course Mablung was beside him at this moment. It was high time to say that the House of Elmo lost the youngest Prince.

'Celeborn is alright. He-he is in the wagon on the back, with my soldiers.' Oropher said, barely knowing himself how he managed to do it so smoothly, but he kept staring down at his saddle, almost stubbornly.

He didn't want to say it. He will do anything, but don't make him say it.

'At last, some good news.' Galadhon breathed out, but then shook his head as he looked around. 'But I see that some didn't come back in good shape. You brought so many wagons with you.'

'This is...' Oropher started and he had to swallow to precisely control his voice and which words he was saying aloud. 'It's not only Ciryion's soldiers we are bringing back.'

At this moment he dismounted and he heard that Mablung did the same. When he was on the ground a sword with red handle appeared on his eye level so he held the blade by the handle and unsheeted it with great care. He brought it close for a moment in such unprofessional manner that it was almost pathetic.

Oropher looked up and first his eyes fell on Galathil who knew immediately that something was terribly unwell. When he glanced at Galadhon there was a moment of shattering glass and with this came a horrible realisation that immediately fell like dark fabric all over them. Galadhon recognised the sword, all of his family recognised it, and his uncle was experienced soldier, he recognised all too well the look on Oropher's face.

When Oropher looked at his father, Erthor immediately knew how unwell he was. His silver eyes were almost dark with worry, sick to even see Oropher like this and there was this silent question what was wrong.

All of it lasted less then a moment and when he finally looked at Edwethon he couldn't force words out of his throat.

'Uncle, I-'

I don't even know how to say this out loud. To this day I don't even know how to tell this to myself. I am so sorry that it had to happen. I am so sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I am so sorry I couldn't bring him home. I tried to, I searched for him. But in vain. Had I known it will end like this I would never allow Arvellon to join the army, I wouldn't have touched the sword myself. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. At least I hope that you won't disown me in hate and wrath, though I deserve your hatred and I won't blame you for it. But Arvellon is gone and I have to tell you about this. Arvellon is painfully gone and it took a part of my soul. I bring you his sword. Take it, he received it from you one day, remember? He praised it above all else. He saw your pride in this sword and by giving him this blade you showed him how much you believed in him.

None of it could pass his thoat. Without words he held the sword in both hands and offered it to Edwethon, who stared at him confused and lost. Through all of it moment after moment oassed by and soon there was sorrow and choking grief scorching insides and spirit, frozed blood and teared away heart and sould with everything it could.

Oropher stared at his uncle easily recognizing a moment when Edwethon realised that his son was dead.

'A large group of heavy armed forces passed through the woods. Arvellon's team met them head on.' Mablung said quietly. 'None of them survived.'

First came denial, then desperation and weakness. All of it was vocered by a shroud of death. Oropher saw all of this at once in Edwethon when Erthor cought him in tight embrace himself staring helplessly in the air ahead. At the same time Oropher pushed the sword into Mablung's hands and he turned away not able to watch further Edwethon's despair. Tears started to fall again down his cheeks and he tried to do everything to prevent them or at least dry them away, but those kept going and going forcing his arms to shiver if he didn't want to sob.

There, it was over. Part of Edwethon's soul just died with Arvellon. His life will never be the same, none of their lives will ever be the same.

Oropher felt he was stopped and turned around. Terrified face of Galathil came into view and he looked all over Oropher. When he spoke, his voice was barely holding together.

'Tell me you didn't mean it. Tell me it's not real.'

'Galathil, do I look like as if I was not serious?' Oropher asked and his tears blinded him once more. 'Arvellon...he is-, he is gone. I couldn't find him, I couldn't save him.'

Galathil stared at him, his white eyes filling up and Oropher precisely knew what his cousin felt, only more painfully. All of it was fresh cutting through heart and sould. Oropher had more time to tell himself what happened with Arvellon and slowly atarting to acknowledge that he won't see Arvellon again. He tried to dry away Galathil's tears, but it was pointless, so and he tried to smile delicately to him.

'Go back to them, support each other, grieve together, remember Arvellon as he should be remembered.' he kept saying takings tears off Galathil's face with a sleeve. 'I will take care of Celeborn. He is alright and he will be better. I will take care of everything.'

He embraced his cousin, but he finally decided to walk him back to their family instead of leaving him all alone. Galadhon was quietly talking with Mablung on side, Erthor had already taken Edwethon away, but as soon as Oropher was back with Galathil, Galadhon turned attention to his son. And as soon as Galathil was taken care of, Oropher walked away.

He went closer to the wagon that was escorted by his soldiers. They just entered the courtyard and some soldiers with assistants waited to take up Celeborn to infirmary. Oropher stood there, overseeing it, but he was not there at the same time. In his mind he lived over and over a moment that happened not long ago.

His soldiers knew well enough to not ask, to not tire him with questions. How was he? Well, he wasn't feeling anyhow. Beside void and wish that he could stop existing. But the memory of Edwethon couldn't leave his mind.

Oropher followed healers and soldiers to the infirmary and watched Celeborn being taken care of. They layed him in clean bed, took off his bandages, washed his wounds and applied new medications. All that should be done, which Oropher couldn't tell about himself.

When they were done, Oropher moved on. His next step was his own office and he passed by corridors, known paths almost blindly. He didn't realize himself when he reached the place he was so used to.

The Banners on the fields were lowered down almost to the ground. Doriath lost its soldiers this day. And the Kingdom lost its Prince. Everyone grieved.

When he got to his office, Oropher pushed the door close after himself and almost blindly he grabbed a bottle of liquor that stood on the verge of the commode. As soon as he opened it he took a huge haust without a second thought and without guilt.

The moment he feared, and wanted to prolong for so long, was now behind him. It had been worse than he even imagined. He behaved worse than he wanted it. It was not the first time when he had to pass on griving news of someone's passing, but he would have never dared to imagine that he would have to say it to his own uncle. And words stuck in his throat, leaving Edwethon to his own thoughts and he forced Mablung to say what he should have said. Everything went wrong. And Galathil among this, with fearful denial and breaking voice was like another hammer squashing him into the ground and yet another crack in frozen heart.

He sat behind the desk and didn't really look around, but he stared down on the wooden floor. All too well he remembered time when Arvellon used to stand in front of his desk, holding his twin swords. His cousin wanted to learn how to wield dual blades and Oropher promised he will train him. Now Oropher won't ever have such chance.

He was not blessed to be alone for long. He barely drunk few hausts of liquor when there was someone at his door. But it was none of his family, nor Mablung, not even one of his soldiers, but the elf he expected the least. It was Aenor who walked inside and his eyes were burning with strange but powerful determination.

Oropher glanced over him indiffrently, then he chose to come back to staring at the floor instead of snapping something vicious at the elf he didn't like so much.

'What do you want?' Oropher asked finally with hoarse voice as the strong alcohol almost burned his throat. But at least it helped in speaking as the bump in his throat appeared again when all the memories came to him at once.

Aenor was quiet for a moment when he was crossing the office to come closer to the desk, but Oropher felt his eyes on himself. Truth be told, he didn't know what to expect from Aenor and if he should prepare for a fight. He didn't have strenght for it and the rage that was gathering in him waited to be released. Oropher just had to find an elf to bring it upon.

'Mablung forbade to tell you about this right now, even your soldiers were given such an order.' Aenor said and determination reached his voice. 'But situation...changed and this is something I want to share with you.'

'Then tell me.' Oropher said, though truly he wished he would be left alone. But soon he will see that the thing Aenor wanted tell him will be something that will keep him going for all the centuries to come.

'The group that passed through Doriath was lead by no ordinary orc.' Aenor said as he approached closer and placed before Oropher a piece of material with simple drawing on it. Oropher took a look at it and then put a bottle at the desk, staring intentely at the piece of material. 'It was Ashgarn, The Flame of War.'

That explained everything that remained unclear to Oropher. Ashgarn was a thorn in Doriath's side, a nightmare of a war that ended long ago that was still floating above them like neveranding darkness and agony. Until now he kept quiet and low, probably everyone silently hoped that he mouldered somewhere and his ashes were scattered around the land, never to return.

'One of the leading commanders of His army.' Oropher said as he stared at the symbol by which the ranks of Ashgarn could be recognised – the black crown with a single red dot in the middle.

'He is gathering forces. Not against us, but against the Golodhrim.' Aenor said. 'Ashgarn took a route through Doriath to get faster from the eastern to western side of the land, the tracks lead onwards to the land of Lammoth.' he continued. 'He lead his soldiers through our forests calmly and without a single rustle, probably wishing to get through undetected. And the Enemy granted them powerful spells so it will come to pass, even trees were lead astray. Clearly, even Melian was.'

As Oropher suspected before, strong magic was binded to all that had happened. And as he remembered the path of dead trees in the forest of Neldoreth, it could be easily stated that it was black magic – foul and very powerful.

Finally he teared eyes away from the material on the desk and looked at Aenor.

'But they were not fully invisible.' he stated, knowing that it was easier to delude the trees then elves as they looked over the world from different perspective. Trees looked into the land rather than over it and they sensed wathever was happening through the roots, long branches and powerful spirit that could acculumate deep in the ground, while the elves could see the vision of the world all around them. It was almost impossible to lead them astray.

'No, they were not.' Aenor said and then continued. 'First they met Bressil's team head on, in the far eastern side, but this fight was probably judged before it even started. Ashgarn lead much more soldiers than Bressil and those were no whelps in his ranks, but powerful yrch, veterans of many battles and well trained wargs.'

'The Enemy wouldn't have cared to grant his magic to any whelp.' Oropher said and he took another sip of alcohol, then he put the bottle back on the desk. 'And Ashagarn is very well known for his strategical thinking, his soldiers as well and they don't mindlessly run for a fight.'

'That's why they decided to go through Doriath. They truly believed they will go through unperturbed. Obviously, they didn't manage and upon meeting our soldiers they proceed to attack.' Aenor said. 'After finished battle they knew they had to leave Doriath at once. Spells were no longer working so well and it would have been a matter of time before we would have swarmed them with overwhelming force.' Aenor continued without much going into detail. 'With long arch they passed by the Tower, but along the way they met Ciryion's division. They were in a hurry, so they didn't linger long on them, that's why probably most of them survived. They left lone wargs to finish of the wounded while Ashgarn with his warriors left the Girdle in a place where you followed them.' he sighted. 'We found nothing more than that on the Plains. As I said, they moved West, but the tracks were blended in mud.'

Oropher listened patiently and he still stared at the material he had on the table. Known ferocity boiled his blood, such a strangle contrast to what he had been feeling for all those days. And there was fury, burning hatred for the enemy that seemed to come back from the dead and hoovered over them like a living nightmare. Oropher remembered well what they were saying – that Ashgarn was an ancient being, he was always out there, since the beginning against them. Some even said that he was an elf once, one of the Firstborn.

Then all his fury was at the same strangely dimmed down as if a cold water was poured all over him, but at the same time ot was gathering under his skin, even slowly melting the frost that gathered inside him. All because Oropher thought about one single thing. He looked up at Aenor.

'I need to know and don't you dare to lie to me.' he said with stern, grim voice that was almost dark from all his thoughts. 'Were there any signs, tracks...anything indicating that they took prisoners?'

Aenor glanced through him and this was a moment when he was silent. Most likely he was thinking rather how to say than if he should say it at all.

'Yes...there were tracks on the ground showing that there were some who were dragged after the wargs.' Aenor simply said not going into much details. 'Impossible to say how many.'

Oropher closed his eyes, strongly preventing a grimace from entering his face. So it was just as he feared – their soldiers were left on their own in the hands of the enemy. In the hands of Ashgarn. He left Arvellon out there.

'I have friends at the Tower, among the marchwardens and I know elves at the verge of the Girdle. And you have Amdir.' Aenor continued taking Oropher away from his thoughts. 'We will track him down. Celeblas is willing to join, Maltiach as well. My division seeks justice for the fallen, I want revenge.' he looked at Oropher with burning eyes, but this time it was no challange that mirrored in them. 'What do you say?'

Aenor just gave him a purpose to live. Oropher felt his fury burning slowly gathered ice, freeing his spirit from chains of ice. Just give me time and we will come back even stronger, it was saying. Revenge!, his mind called with strong voice, shaking frost off his heart. Avenging Arvellon will be Oropher's power to go on.

'Yes, we will track him down.' Oropher said sternly, almost feeling this buzzling fury inside him. 'That old scum will have to show himself on the plains, one day or another.'

He took material and rised up from his seat, at the same time he reached for his dagger at belt.

'Death for death!' he growled out when he impaled the symbol to the wooden wall of his office. Oropher stared up at it and this promise was sealed in his mind, heart and soul. It won't stop burning until this promise will be fullfied.


	53. Some light after despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When anger is too strong, sharp temper gets a lead.

Oropher was exasperated and wrathful at everything. All that he thought about went out in anger and rage that he used to feel at the Tower. Burning need for revenge didn't make it any easier and strong liquour only added sharpness.

Aenor left some time ago and they didn't even say a word of goodbye to each other. They were not friends and they won't ever be, but vengeance made them allies. How strange that only such strong and wrong thing made them finally work together.

Oropher sat at the desk as he was since he got to his office, but instead of doing anything of use he sat there and stared at the material he impaled before to the wall. Once again Ashgarn showed off his fangs and viciousness and he took away his soldiers. He took away Arvellon. At a lone thought of it Oropher gripped his bottle with helpless hatred. Had it been a goblet it would have shattered.

Half of the bottle was gone and Arvellon's death was becoming more real with each passing moment. Everywhere he looked there was a sign of it – in faces of elves he used to see around not long ago, in Banners that were lowered to honour the fallen soldiers, in memories of Galadhon who as first realised what had happened, in Galathil who would have never imagined to hear what he did, in Edwethon who somehow will have to go on knowing that his child was gone. Or maybe he won't manage to go on.

Oropher started to think about drowning his memories in alcohol, in every bottle he will take in hand. He had to do so, else each of those memories will haunt him, he will look and touch every single item and it will remind him of Arvellon. It will tear even deeper scar in his heart and soul.

This was the last wrong Ashgarn ever did to Doriath. It was the last wrong he did to Oropher. Next time this scum will show himself anywhere on the plains Oropher will know of it and he will ride for Ashgarn's head. It was a mistake on Ashagrn's part that he reminded about himself – now the soldiers of Doriath longed for his blood and every day onward will be a calm before the storm.

Maybe he should pray. He never done that, but those who were close to the Valar always said that they were forgiving. At least Nelledir was always saying it and maybe if Oropher will care to reach out to any Vala he will be graced with some sign or a blessing so he will know that Arvellon was now at peace, because the only thing that was constantly bringing him down was not knowing if Arvellon was truly dead. And everything indicated that his cousin was still alive. Captured and held in chains, suffering unimaginable things.

Oropher drowned those thoughts in alcohol. The Valar did as they wished. They could as well ignore his prayers. Oropher never payed attention to them, so they were not obliged to help him anyhow nor ease him in suffering.

He took another sip of alcohol. This dark crown will haunt his dreams till the days end. A grim reminder of his failure – a failure to his own division and a failure to the young soldiers who died from Ashgarn's hand. Oropher believed too much in their safety inside the Girdle and he decided to be less careful and not hold back young soldiers who were eager to prove themselves. Oropher gave them more freedom and send them to the wide corner of the forest so they could train themselves in the field. None of them came back. All because Oropher decided to be less careful.

He remembered that Bressil's body was covered in green blanket. She had all the life ahead – all her hights and lows, successes and hapiness. She would have been a great commander in the future and Oropher had plans to make her one. And Helegon who waited in vain for her return, just as many others who won't see their loved ones come back home. Aglaron's body was not found. He was lost, just like Arvellon.

That's what war was about. To join the army to sign a pact with danger – that's what many will tell him. But maybe this battle would have ended differently if he had send experienced veterans instead of younger soldiers who just started their career. Just slightly, but maybe their loss would have pained less.

The honours to the fallen will be given within days. Mablung will want to speak with his commanders after it as well. Whatever they will discuss, Oropher knew one thing – he will not send young soldiers out to the forest ever again, at least not without escort of experienced, numerous division. He trusted too much in their safety inside the Girdle and it choked him hard with a splash of a whip. He wanted his soldiers to start their new path as soon as they could, so they could gain experience on their own – now all of them lied dead, just as Oropher's once pride.

Mablung, Egnaspen and Haerdin will take care of the wounded, of the bodies and necessary arrangements for their burial. Oropher will give himself this time to mourn and later on he will go back to work. He will make everything work once more, probably he will reshape the structures of his regiments and most likely everything will work differently than how it used to.

Fast steps on the stairs made Oropher focus up and direct his angry blasting eyes at whoever would dare to stand in his doorway. It was enough that Aenor came here, no one else should be here. Everyone should grieve, cry over their lost loved ones and bless those who were still around them.

Door to his cabinet opened and Oropher's green furious eyes lost all the sharpness when he faced the elf who stood now in the entrance. The elf was staring back at him, worry, stress and anxiousness almost spilled from his brownish eyes.

Among all of this, since the day he left Menegroth, he forgot about Esgar. He forgot about the elf he loved. Not even one time Oropher thought about him.

When Esgar walked into the room Oropher rised up from his sit, leaving behind the bottle and this cursed dark crown. He almost threw himself on Esgar holding to him tightly and it turn he was embraced so closely that he felt pressure all over his body. He didn't mind that, it was a feeling of safety he needed, the same one he felt when they spend their time together near the pond in the forest of Brethil. Wonderful moments and perfect time in Esgar's arms, relaxing and peaceful with all the words of love between them.

Oropher hid his face in Esgar's arm and his body broke down in shivers. Once more in all those long days he realised that his face was wet from tears and he didn't even know when he started crying. Esgar was saying to him everything he could, quietly, patiently, kissing his head in caring gestures and Oropher couldn't forgive himself that he forgot about his Esgar.

'I love you, I love you so much.' he finally managed to say, blinking to release gathered tears. 'Please, forgive me.'

'Don't say such things. I am here with you and for you. Always beside you.' Esgar said in nothing more than a whisper still holding him close and Oropher let him do so. He would let Esgar do anything.

He left Menegroth before in thunder of hooves and rode to the Tower where he send no falcon nor he gave any other sign that he arrived safely to his destination. During long days of his grief he hold on to Alagos and Taranir, to all his soldiers. Later on he didn't want to come back to the city. And for all this time Oropher didn't even think how Esgar must be feeling while facing this situation and he didn't even remember that love for Esgar will help him go on. It seemed as if he forgot about it. Yet another failure on his part. How could he dismiss his love for Esgar somewhere so far that he didn't even recall it once?

Oropher held on tight to Esgar, desperately reaching out to feel his close, almost bare in his spirit. He was here and Esgar, his love, was here as well. He won't feel better beside anyone than with Esgar.

'Did it help so far?' Esgar asked quietly and Oropher guessed with ease that he noticed the open bottle that stood on the desk.

'It didn't.' he aswered as quietly. He felt Esgar pulling away delicately and he reluctantly let him do so.

'Because it won't.' Esgar said as he cought Oropher's face in hands trying to dry his tears and he smiled delicately. 'My love, don't fall in such things. This won't help at all.' he kissed Oropher's cheek. 'Come, no one expect you to be here. Let's go home.'

Esgar let go of his face and cought his hand, but Oropher stood where he was realising that the office in which he was now would safer place for him than the Palace which he called home.

'I don't want to go home.' he said and shook his head at the lone thought that he would have to step walk between apartments that were once his solitude. Now once familiar walls would stare down at him, utterly unforgiving.

'I mean...to my home. Outside the city.' Esgar said as he took a strand of Oropher's grey hair behind his ear. 'It's your home as well.'

Oropher stared at him, in his kind eyes, that shone with a bit of green and gold, and at his fine face which was now weighted with sadness and worry. It was a sight so different from a laughing face full of smile that Oropher saw above himself near the peaceful pond in forest of Brethil.

He clinged to Esgar once more and closed his eyes, and he was embraced as he needed to be. He felt that Esgar reached out to him, tiny bits of his spirit were touching his own in a need to be close and moreover to understand and somehow find a way to ease his burdened spirit.

'Whatever I have done to deserve you.' Oropher said quietly feeling as his spirit was embraced and familiar warmth reached his heart in delicate waves. Finally, some light after such despair.

'You deserve everything that is good in this world.' Esgar said, kissing his head once more, caressing him soothingly. 'You are every summer and storm of my life, my brave one.'

Oropher nodded delicately as if trying to persuade himself to what he was hearing. It came so easily to Esgar to say such words even after how Oropher treated him – with no thought and no interest. He pulled away from Esgar to look at his face and he tried to smile delicately, but he felt himself that it was still a sad smile. He cupped his lover's gace and brushed his cheek.

'I think....it's not a place for me. Not yet.' he said. 'We should go.'

Esgar nodded and embraced him with arm, leading away. Oropher didn't see it, but Esgar glanced from the open bottle on the desk to the pinned piece of material on the wooden wall. It told him nothing, but burning hatred and fury in Oropher's green eyes were enough to get him in vigilance than something was amiss.

'I met Alagos on my way. I told him we will be together.' Esgar said when he lead Oropher down the stairs. 'Your soldiers know where you are, but they won't bother you.'

His poor soldiers were left with no leader and they have to keep on with their duty even when he was nt beside them. It should have been Taranir promoted to General, it should be him leading the division. Taranir was always there, ready to take up any order and ever prepared to give right orders and take necessary decisions. Oropher believed that his friend would have made a better leader then him.

But it's your fury they follow. They draw strength from you and you define them. You brought them together – ther greatest soldiers of Doriath and shaped them into one unit with iron will. They are similar to you and only those kind of soldiers can follow you, because your words will make them strong.

But what good was all of that for anyone? Boldnes and ferocity made Oropher stand against his commaders and other soldiers alike. His need to forge them into greatest warriors since youth was a murderous training, but centuries of renunciation and sacrifices made them one of the greatest warriors of Doriath. Was it worth it? Was it worth it to follow him? What was the difference between him or someone else?

Your team was alive. While Arvellon, Aglaron, Bressil and all their soldiers layed dead among cold walls. You won't ever be a commander taken from legends and songs, but you trained your soldiers to win.

Oropher would have killed this voice that just said it to him. Sudden rage rose up in him like a mountain, dangerous in its fury. There were many who would have made better leaders then him – Oropher's charisma allowed him to lead those similiar to him. But he always knew that Arvellon will be a commander for all to follow, he would have been a leader who won hearts and souls of his soldiers. Every warrior would have pledged alliegance to him and Oropher would have been so proud.

Esgar sensed up immediately clouds that started to gather , so he held Oropher closer with arm around him and kissed his brow. Sadly, Oropher had to say that it didn't help a lot, but at least he remained in a state of peace and further tried to calm down and not think about the future he imagined so often which now won't ever come to pass.

'I should go and check on my family.' Oropher said quietly, not letting anger reach his voice. 'It was such a blow for them...I need to see-'

'It's alright.' Esgar said patiently. 'We will go through the Palace and check on your family.'

It may be easier to do it with Esgar on side. As much as he didn't want to go to the Palace, he felt a need to see how the rest of his family was coping with a loss that they all experienced. He couldn't possibly imagine how they will go on without Arvellon. How could they even go on? Everything changed, nothing will ever be as it used to, because Arvellon was not here and everything will painfully remind them of that.

As they walked through the corridors there was almost no soul around. Only lone guards patrolled the corridors from time to time, but they were performing their duty in silence and with grim faces. It was so different sight than usual – the guards were always greeted with smiles wherever they went, because they were not there to punish, but they were around for the elves of Menegroth, to do their duty for them. Now, there was no one to greet them and no one to share a smile.

Walls of the Palace were not as rejective as Oropher expected. They were as usual – clean and powerful, with emblems of ruling Houses of Doriath and the place warmed up with light of torches. It seemed as if not even a day had passed.

Oropher closed his eyes for a moment when they passed by the entrance. There were not even guards at the wide door to the Palace and it seemed there was no living soul in rooms and chambers around, but they kept going with Esgar, down the corridors. Oropher held Esgar's hand looking around at known items and decorations. Everything around was at its usual place, but now all of it seemed cold as if a soul of its old familiarity was entirely gone.

Oropher minded to not get close to his own room as he knew he won't be able to prevent himself but glance at the door of Arvellon's apartment. It was too soon, Oropher knew it, and he didn't know if he will ever be ready to pass by the door and enter his cousin's room ever again.

Finally, Oropher heard that there was someone around after all. This someone rose up from seat and Oropher heard steps across the room to finally see Galadhon leaving one of the rooms and entering the corridor.

Oropher looked at Esgar who send him a delicate smile and let him go. He tried to smile backwhich he probably didn't manage to do well and then he left Esgar's side to approach his uncle. When Oropher got closer to Galadhon he clearly saw dark unhealthy shade in his eyes that gleamed at the same time as if with illness. It was a colour of sorrow.

Galadhon embraced him and Oropher returned the gesture. It was a soft feeling of protectiveness he felt around any of his Elders and he closed his eyes, wishing to go back to times when he was still an elfling so he could feel support and warm, and believe freely that his father and uncles were unshakable – that no matter what will happen they won't ever break. It was so much easier to believe in it while being a kid. Right now Oropher knew better then believe in any of this.

'I came to see...all of you.' Oropher finally said, trying to find right words to use. He didn't want to say that he came to see how they were coping with Arvellon's death.

'We went with Galathil to check on Celeborn. We came back moments ago.' Galadhon said when they pulled away. 'You father is still with Edwethon. We were there to pass on the tragic news to Arradis.'

Oropher swallowed hard, watching how his uncle sighted deeply and shook his head. He seemed very tired and drained, maybe even helpless and Oropher realised that he had never seen his uncle like this before. He wished he would never had to.

'Soon, I will go back to them. Edwethon needs me, Arradis as well.' Galadhon continued quietly. 'Then I believe you should see your father.'

'I will be at Esgar's place. He is free to come by anytime he wants.' Oropher said and then he shook his head. 'But tell him he shouldn't be in a hurry. Uncle and aunt need him far more then I do. I am alright.'

'Don't dismiss your own sorrow.' Galadhon said. 'I spoke with Mablung and he told me how severly you lived throught the days at the Tower.'

'It's the past now.' Oropher said trying to sound sternly as if he wanted to convience even himself to those words. 'It was a brief weakness and I had my time to grieve. I will rest few more days and allow others to do my duty. Then I am coming back to work.'

'No one expect this of you.' Galadhon said, but as always he sounded more sternly then softly. 'Take your time, you need it. Otherwise you won't ever be free of it.'

'Uncle, I left my soldiers on their own for too long. And I can't have Taranir doing everything for me.' Oropher said as he shook his head. 'Of all the elves you know that our duty goes first, even before our own needs and sorrows.'

Galadhon sighted and Oropher knw that his uncle couldn't really deny what he just said. Soldier can't afford to grieve for long, he can't afford rest when others are in danger – a soldier is always there for others. So instead of continuing this, Galadhon changed the subject.

'He will help you, I am sure of it.' Galadhon said as he glanced back at Esgar who was waiting behind. 'But don't forget we are also here to support you.'

'Thank you.' Oropher said, but truth be told he didn't feel as if he was in place to ask for their attention. He had time to cope with loss and it should be him showing support to others, and moreover to his cousin. 'How is Galathil?'

'Terribly lost.' Galadhon admitted quietly. 'He lived throught the war...but I don't think he had ever suffered someone's passing as painfully as now.' he sighted. 'He is with Faineth, in their peaceful place. You shouldn't worry. He understands that you needed to be alone somewhere else. And he needs to be with his wife.'

Oropher nodded, glad that Galathil was beside Faineth who was his love and greatest friend at the same time. They will help each other stand back on legs and live further despite the loss they all suffered.

'How...are they?' Oropher asked then quietly, though he fought himself if he should even ask this question. Maybe he preffered to not know the answer.

'Not well.' Galadhon sighted quietly. 'Very unwell.' he stared at the floor for a moment. 'Erthor is with them, giving all his support. Your father was always better in this. He is so empathetic, patient and kind in what he is doing, but I...I don't have right words to say to them. I can't suffer their sorrow.'

Oropher knew what his uncle left unsaid. Galadhon saw his own grief in Edwethon and Arradis – when he lost Turel he felt every bit the same as them.

'I believe you should speak with them...when you are all ready.'

Oropher felt a cold shiver creeping down his spine, but it was apinful as if it was aknife instead travellin down his back and carving a deep wound. He didn't expect Galadhon to say it and he immediately fall in denial. He shook his head sternly and balked almost like a pillar of salt.

'No, I won't cross their way again. I will make sure they won't ever have to look at me.'

'Oropher, they don't blame you.' Galadhon said and at this moment his usual sterness was gone, replaced by confidence so Oropher would believe in his words. He cought Oropher's arms and looked all over his face. 'No one blames you for what happened. None of us and neither Eswethon or Arradis. She even asked about you.'

'Even...even if I did...I wouldn't be able to look into uncle's eyes.' Oropher said and he swallowed feeling this cursed bump rising in his throat anew. 'First Amdir left because of me and now I took Arvellon from him. He hates me and I love him so much.'

He stopped there when his voice shuddered and he had to swallow this weakness. He needed to get a grip on himself, but pain in his chest didn't make it any easier for him to calm down.

Galadhon embraced him again and Oropher took this time to calm himself. It was enough tears on his part. He had to let others have their own time to grieve and he had to be the one to be there for them wherever they need it.

'He loves you dearly, with all his heart.' Galadhon said quietly. 'You were always his little demon, bold and rebellious. He adored this in you.'

It passed by Oropher as if he didn't hear it. Maybe it was so one day when he was young, but a child and everything was easier. Since then Oropher made sure that Edwethon won't feel anything but anger towards him. Oropher had it coming, whatever his uncle thought about him right now.

Then another steps were heard on the corridor and Oropher looked up at the tall elf that appeared on the corridor. It was no one else but Elwe himself who graced them with his presence, but his usual authority seemed to change to more familiar. Oropher should have expected that Elwe was somewhere around. After all, a Prince lost his life – Arvellon will be layed to rest with all the honours of the Royal Family.

Elwe nodded at Galadhon in silent greeting and then his eyes layed at Oropher. They were soft, in warm silver color, but at the same time easily betrayed a huge burden.

'Oropher, when you gave no word about you division from the Tower we thought of the worst.' Elwe said and then sighted softly. 'I am more than glad you came back whole and safe.'

Oropher nodded gracefully, but before he managed to answer anything or express gratefulness at being so pleasantly greeted by the King, he noticed that Elwe turned his eyes to look behind him, exactly where Esgar was standing, patiently waiting. Up till this moment Oropher felt only waves of warm and support that were going from Esgar, but now glimpses of uncertainity cut through them. Oropher noticed a change in Elwe's eyes and within a single moment he turned again into the King of Doriath.

'And...Esgar.' Elwe said and his voice may not have been unpleasant, but it was not kind either.

During the hunt in the forest of Brethil, Oropher sensed with ease that the King disapproved of Esgar. Oropher doubted that it was about a thing that Esgar was an ellon, Elwe was just not pleased that a memeber of House of Elmo, his beloved brother's family, would get so close with someone like Esgar.

With eyes full of tension Oropher awaited the next words of Elwe if he will say anything at all. He stared and stared, almost expecting the King to say something that will provoke the clash and Oropher found no use to send any warnings – he didn't even want to ease it down. Rage that waited patiently for release now had its time and finally Oropher found someone to bring it upon.

But Elwe said nothing more. He didn't have to say anything – his lone aura of authority and clear displeasure were enough to know that he disapproved of Esgar being here. And Oropher didn't have to look behind to know that Esgar bended in gracious bow.

'Why stop now?' Oropher said almost through gritted teeth, and his voice bordered almost on growl. Anger slowly rised up in him, glad that it can finally show fangs once more. 'Enlighten us with your words.'

'Oropher.' Galadhon said hoping to bring him back to order and Oropher felt that his uncle cought his arm to hold him back.

Elwe stared down at him, still with calm eyes and nothing indicated that his patience was strained. He even seemed as if he expected such outcome, but Oropher didn't know why the King would possibly care to provoke his outburst nor he really cared, truth be told.

Say it that it's not a place for him and it won't ever be. Say it and the sky will fall down on you.

'I told you long ago to keep your fire, but also to not let it consume you. It seemed you didn't take my words to heart.' Elwe said calmy with usual bearing of a great King that towered over everyone.

'Who are you that I should take your words t heart?' Oropher snapped immediately and Galadhon pulled him back, away from the eyes of Elwe.

'Forgive me for saying this, my King.' he said. 'But amidst of out tragedy your words are not sufficient. Those said and unsaid alike.'

Elwe turned his eyes from Oropher to Galadhon and the look on his face didn't change at all. He was not very much taller then either Galadhon or Oropher, but it was easy to feel small in front of him. Light in Elwe's eyes was powerful, bringing to mind images of strong tides over the ocean. Elwe himself was powerful like an ocean and as a King he stood tall and pround before anyone, even when he stood against thousands.

Galadhon was still holding him tightly, but Oropher stared into dangerous eyes of Elwe. Boldly and stubbornly – something he never dared to do before. And probably he will pay for it.

'I always admired you sense of loyalty.' Elwe said keeping all his attention on Galadhon and Oropher was send back on the second plan. Anyone else would be unsettled to feel such rage on himself and would keep eyes on him instead, but not Elwe. Never him. 'You loyalty to family, to the soldiers. And to the Crown.'

'This time, my King, my priorities are different.' Galadhon said and Oropher, despite his fury, sensed with ease that they walked on a thin ice.

But Galadhon was fearless. As a commander his authority allowed him to stand even against the decision of the King. His mind was focused first and foremost on safety of Doriath and well-being of his soldiers. When he stepped down from his rank, all his fierce loyalty and care was turned towards family.

'If only your father could hear it.' Elwe said with delicate smile. ' I am curious what he would day about your priorities.'

Oropher was willing to suffer a lot, but not so obvious tries of intimidation. Elwe was their family – to Galadhon he was an uncle, to Oropher distant uncle, but Elwe was also their King. And as their King, Elu Thingol required allegiance and undended loyalty.

'Don't you dare threaten my uncle!' Oropher snarled viciously, trying to pass by his uncle and stand before Elwe again, but Galadhon held him firmly not allowing him to move too far. 'Your whole claim as a King is a passing dream. Nothing but a weakness of those who were lost in the dark!' he tried to free himself from Galadhon's grip but in vain. 'But we are not lost. Amdir's freedom is something you fear, because he is beyond your power! And me and Celeborn have our own way where we do not follow you! You fear that, aren't you? That someone walk beside you instead of behind!'

Elwe stared down at him now with darkened eyes, but Oropher felt no remorse. He briefly heard that Galadhon tried to calm him with stern word from time to time, but he was beyond the point of caring. He crossed the line long ago, he could as well finish what he started.

'What have you done for us that you demand allegiance? Where were you when Menegroth was built? Where were you when we burned circle of fires to keep away the darkness that surrounded us?! Where were you when Acharn was a danger to my family?!' Oropher didn't even realise when he rised up his voice and it almost dripped with venom. 'You came for what was done and claimed yourself King! What kind of King are you who abandons his people for centuries?!'

'Oropher, that's enough!' Galadhon said pulling him back, but Oropher kept his eyes focused on the King as if he expected a sudden attack anytime.

'I will make sure you will stay away from my family! I don't know what you planned for Arvellon, but I won't let you use anyone of my family again!' Oropher called viciously. 'You hold us like figurines to be reached for when needed! You are not a part of my family and you won't ever be!' his words were almost painful to even say and anger dripped from them in the only way of release in all those days of grief. 'And I am not your livid wolf on leash! Mind this or I will bite you hand of the next time you reach for a chain at my neck!'

Galadhon once more pulled Oropher powerfully so he was removed from before the eyes of the King, but this time Galadhon did it with enough strenght to jerk Oropher behind himself. And once it happened, Oropher felt he was cought by known hands – it was Esgar holding him right now, very tightly to prevent Oropher from doing anything more. But there was also a great amount of his own fear and nervousness. It didn't help much and only set Oropher ablaze even more in need to stand his ground and protect the elf he loved.

Wolverine was known to stand against bigger and stronger foe. Even against bear that was a symbol to Elwe's rule. Oropher eyes still shone with boldness and ferocity, and those won't fade away unless Elwe will be gone. Long awaited rage that clouded deepinside him finally found a way out. Very unwise that it had to be directed at the King of Doriath.

'Forgive him, my King.' Galadhon said and he delicately bowed his head, but Elwe kept his eyes fixed on Oropher who bristled in clear message that he won't back down.

'Yes, I will.' Elwe finally said as he glanced for a moment at Galadhon, but then his silver eyes came back to Oropher. 'I know how much you loved Arvellon and how severly you are coping with his loss. Knowing what you are going through, I forgive your wrathful words.'

With this being said, Elwe turned to walk away to follow paths which only he knew about. He was a King after all, and the ways of Kings were undiscovered.

Oropher didn't need his forgiveness. He didn't say anything that needed to be forgiven, expect that he did and his reason was telling it to him everytime it could.

Esgar loosened his hold on him with a sight of relief and this brought Oropher more to peace. Now, that Esgar felt safer, he could slowly let go of his anger. And as soon as Elwe was gone, Galadhon turned to him as well, but there was no sign of nervousness on his face, even after such dangerous encounter with the King. There was only a shade of grief on his face.

'You will almost be a little demon. This won't even change.' Galadhon said an he managed to even smile delicately. 'Go, and find some peace. I will tell your father to find you later on.'

Oropher nodded at his uncle's words and he turned away when Esgar cought his hand and bid him to move. Together, arm to arm they started to walk down the corridor on their way ut of the Palace and in different directed than where the King had gone before.

He didn't plan it to end like this. He had no plan to lash out at the King in such manner, not speaking that he will feel the echo of it it nearby future. But Elwe also should have known better then provoking him. Only a fool crossed the King's way, but one was unwise when he did the same with Oropher.

Esgar was still quiet beside him and only held Oropher's hand in support, but Oropher barely felt any of it still vocered by raging storm. Oropher meant what he said to himself before – he will protect Esgar from anyone and he won't allow anyone to stand in between them.

Before they left the Palace, Oropher felt he was pulled to the side to darkened part of the corrifor where a wall was not lightened up by torches. Esgar delicately bid him to turn and embraced him, not very tightly, but Oropher closed eyes at this closeness. His fierce anger flew around and crawled like snakes, not yet eased down and forgotten, but slowly preparing for rest. Even Alagos knew to not strain his broken patience when Oropher was in such state and then there was Esgar – holding him close and caressing delicately, sending healing kisses. Not long ago Oropher wouldn't have belived himself if someone had told him that any of it would ever work to calm his fury.

'It's alright now. There is no need for such anger.' Esgar kissed his cheek, and Oropher sighted, opening his eyes to look at his lover's fine face. He was far calmer now and it will get only better, all because Esgar was here, handling his fury like no one dared before.

'Yes, I'm alright now.' Oropher said and he reached out to brush Esgar's cheek. He looked all over his lover's face in search for anything out of order, even fear. It was the first time Esgar saw him this way – with bolts in his green eyes and monsoon inside. Celduin wouldn't have accepted that, and Oropher won't blame Esgar if he won't as well.

'Every summer and storm of my life.' Esgar kissed him again as if he heard Oropher's thoughts. 'I love you as you are. Not because of your untempered fury, but despite it.' he held Oropher's hand again and pulled him delicately. 'Let's go home.'

Oropher followed him with no objection and second thoughts. He would have followed Esgar everywhere.


End file.
